The Loud House:Entre La Oscuridad
by El Legendario
Summary: Lincoln y su familia son perseguidos por un grupo de personas que no se detendrán hasta conseguir lo que quieren,por lo que tendrán que saber a que se enfrentan y protegerse,ademas descubrirán algo que los marcara de por vida.
1. CAPITULO 1:EL COMIENZO DEL CAOS

**HOLA SOY "EL LEGENDARIO "Y LE VENGO CON ESTA ESTA HISTORIA DE THE LOUD HOUSE, UNA DE LAS SERIES QUE ME HAN GUSTADO EN ESTE TIEMPO, POR LO QUE CUANDO DECIDI POR FIN DE SUBIR HISTORIAS (SOLO ME ABRI UNA CUENTA PARA COMENTAR).A LO QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **SI SE DIERON CUENTA, BORRE LA ANTERIOR VERSION DEBIDO A QUE LA FORMA DE ESPECIFICAR LOS DIALOGOS ESTABA MAL, POR LO QUE TUVE QUE MODIFICARLA.**

 **SOY NUEVO EN HACER HISTORIAS, Y SI TIENEN ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS, POR FAVOR, AVISENME POR PM O REVIEWS.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN.**

 **THE LOUD HOUSE NO PETERNECE SINO A NICKELODEON.**

 **CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DEL CAOS**

Un día común pasaba en la casa loud, por decir "común", es todo el alboroto que ocurría en dicha casa, los vecinos prácticamente no podían disfrutar ningún día en paz debido a los loud, no se podía decir mucho de una familia con 11 mujeres y 2 hombres, aparte que los padres no perdieron el tiempo de procrear, al parecer tenían miedo de quedarse solos, o algo así.

Este día era sábado, por lo que todos los integrantes tenían algo que hacer, como lori en salir con su novio Bobby, Lucy en ir a su club de poesía o Lynn en ir a un partido de uno de sus tantos equipos en la cual pertenecía, y así cada una de las hermanas loud, esto hacia que el baño estuviera ocupado desde tempranas horas, pero entre todas estas chicas nos fijamos en el único hijo varón, un niño de cabello blanco con pecas que recién se había despertado, como era sábado no tenía nada que hacer ,solo poder leer sus comic de Ace savvy.

Al llegar, se colocó al final de la típica cola que sus hermanas hacían para entrar al baño.

-vaya ojala este día me alcance para leer los nuevos números, pero si nadie me interrumpe estaré bien-exclamo el peliblanco frotando sus ojos, mientras veía a su hermana luan que lo miraba con un sonrisa en su rostro.

\- órale Lincoln por lo que veo tendrás un comicdía ja ja ja ¿entiendes? –exclamo sonriente

Esto se ganó una mirada de molestia de su hermano, una de las cosas que caracterizaban a la bromista de la familia era sus malos chistes, pero de vez en cuando lograba en decir uno bueno.

-ja buena esa luan-respondió con una sonrisa fingida, lamentablemente no le atino en esta.

\- gracias linc, oye pero no te gustaría mejor en ir ayudarme en una fiesta que me presentare hoy en esta tarde-pregunto, le gustaba que la ayudara, además sabía que le encantaba lo que daban después de terminar su función, pero en eso empezó a sentir un dolor en el corazón, por lo que apretó su mano con su pecho.

\- ¿luan estás bien?- pregunto mientras la veía con preocupación, no era normal que le pasara esto.

-no es nada solo es que llevo días con unos dolores en el corazón, pero no te preocupes –decía mientras se reacomodaba, ya eran 4 veces que le daba este dolor y no sabía por qué.

-luan esto es serio, ¿porque no le has dicho a mamá?-el peliblanco se acercó y la miro a los ojos y pudo notar algo cayendo del derecho -"¿eso es sangre?"-pensó mientras con su dedo le quitaba la gota. A verla la castaña se sorprendió

-eso es nuevo- dijo con asombro - solo he tenido dolores leves pero nada más- mientras miraba la gota de sangre que tenía Lincoln en su dedo.

-¿crees que sea algo malo?-pregunto a su hermano, su cara mostraba un miedo que no era común en ver ella.

-tal vez sea una enfermedad del corazón, que te esté comenzando -respondió preocupado, hoy en día, cualquiera se enfermaría de un virus raro que anduviera en el aire.

-Al parecer el espécimen bromista conocido como luan ha tenido raros percances en su salud-

Ambos vieron a lisa que estaba en la puerta del baño, con un frasco que contenía excremento, era muy asqueroso ver eso, la hermana genio tenía ámbitos demasiado locos y asquerosos, esta se acercó y se les quedo viendo con su típica mirada desinteresada. Para algunos era incomodo tenerla cerca.

-dime, ¿has sentido estos dolores seguido?-hablo mientras sacaba un libreta para anotar cualquier nota importante. Por lo que luan decidió en explicarle, si alguien la podía ayudar era ella.

-bueno lo empecé a sentir hace 4 días pero lo más raro es que a luna también le ha dado y el mismo día-

\- espera ¿luna también lo tiene?-pregunto sorprendido el peliblanco. Lisa frunció el ceño, a ambas le habían empezado el mismo día esto era sospechoso y a la vez interesante.

-no puede ser, no tiene lógica, pero acaso se habrá esparcido- exclamo la genio por los que sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿a qué te refieres? –Pregunto Lincoln-¿tú también lo tienes?-por lo que lisa lo miro.

-bueno hace 4 días precisamente tuve un dolor similar pero creo se debe a algo que comí- respondió como si nada.

-oh cielos acaso es un virus- exclamo asustado, no quería enfermarse y si era una enfermedad mortal y le quedaba poco tiempo a todos.

-Lincoln relájate según mis estudio posiblemente se deba a algo que consumimos, pero seguiré investigando-lo regaño, mientras entraba a su habitación, a cerrar la puerta supo que algo andaba mal y eso lo sabía, sus exámenes indicaban que toda familia estaba sana y en especial sus corazones. Pero porque ocurría. Pero no quería que sus hermanos se preocuparan

-debo solucionar esto, pero ¿Cómo?-se dijo a sí misma. Debía hacer exámenes de todo su cuerpo para encontrar un virus o bacteria que lo esté provocando.

-mataaaaaar- escucho, por lo que vio a todas partes, pero no había nada.

-¿quien anda ahí?-pregunto -exijo que te muestres- pero volvió a escuchar la misma voz.

-crees que eres una genio mocosa estúpida, pero estas equivocada, pues yo lo soy- dijo la misteriosa voz que le hablaba, pero a tratar de contestar sintió un dolor en su corazón, por lo cayó al suelo y cuando pudo notar su boca sangraba.

-¿qué diablos pasa?- dijo por lo que se levantó y empezó a caminar, el dolor era horrible, parecía como si tuviera una mano apretando su corazón. Cuando logro llegar a su mesa de trabajo y verse al espejo, pudo ver como su reflejo la miraba con odio.

-¿qué ocurre lisa?-acaso no sabes quién soy-decía de manera burlona, pero lo raro era sus intensos ojos rojos, esto le sorprendió, pero dedujo que era un ilusión provocada por su enfermedad.

-no pienses que soy una ilusión tarada, por lo visto te falta aprender más y darte cuenta de la realidad-exclamo enojada su reflejo, era tan real sus expresiones que incluso llego a creerle por un momento.

-no entiendo eres acaso una AAGHH- trato de decir pero su boca volvía a botar sangre.

-no te resistas, yo merezco reiniciar todo, yo soy la lista, yo no debí convertirme en esto-menciono señalándose al parecer estaba muy molesta.

-pero debido a las circunstancias tendré que dejarte en estos momentos, pero recuerda que cuando llegue el momento tú dejaras de existir-por lo que lisa la miraba asustada

\- no te sientas mal, tú no tienes las culpa, sino el- lisa noto como esto último lo decía con tristeza, pero a tratar de hablar, el reflejo volvía hacer normal, por lo que dejo de sentir el dolor.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?"-pensó, pero a levantarse, su mirada se volvió borrosa y cayo desmayada.

Sin saber lo ocurrido con lisa, Lincoln regresaba a su cuarto después de darse un buen baño, pero no evitaba en pensar sobre lo que le pasaba a sus hermanas, por lo menos luan le diría a mamá, así que se puso su ropa interior y bajo a la sala para comenzar su lectura, pero a bajar las escaleras, vio a su madre, pero lo raro es que tenía una mirada preocupada.-"tal vez luan ya le dijo sobre sus dolores"-pensó

-Lincoln podrías hacerme el favor de acompañar a lola a su certamen, no quiero que vaya sola-

Esto dejo confundido al chico porque le pedía algo así. Por lo que su madre se dirigió a la cocina, dejándolo con la duda

-¿qué le pasara a mamá?- dijo mientras que veía a lola bajando la escalera con su nuevo vestido. De color rosa, y una nueva tiara.

-¿qué te parece linky?- dijo con su tono encantador, para la loud malcriada hacer esos comentarios era para ganarse a la gente.

-te ves bien, pero porque te debo acompañar-esto gano una mirada seria de su hermana, sabiendo que no estaba de acuerdo.

-esto también me molesta Lincoln-dijo de un modo molesto. ir con su hermano era insultante.

-además ponte tu ropa no ves que vamos tarde, y si llego a perder por no presentarme te juro que te matare-exclamo enojada, una de las cosas que Lincoln no quería hacer era hacerla enojar y sabía bien que pasaba si ocurría.

-ok, ok ya voy-por lo que subió a su cuarto y se vistió.

A tener todo listo, salió de su casa junto a lola, mientras su madre los despedía desde la puerta.

-chicos cuídense por favor y vengas lo más rápido posible a casa-

Por lo que comenzaron a caminar rumbo al centro comercial donde se llevaría dicho certamen, para Lincoln este día se había ido por la borda, para poder leer sus comic.

Para cortar camino decidieron pasar por el parque, donde a esas horas había mucha gente.

-guau hoy si hay gente, por lo visto le gusta disfrutar los sábados, que dices lola –

-¿compramos un helado?-pregunto, a lo que lola dejo de mirarse al espejo y lo fulmino con su mirada.

-claro que no Lincoln no ves que debo llegar lo más rápido posible, pero cuando gane el certamen, podremos celebrar con helado. –dijo mientras volvía mirarse en el espejo

El chico rodo los ojos, la arrogancia de su hermana era muy molesta, igual que ella. Pero aun si era su hermana y la quería.

Pero algo le llamo la atención, en un árbol pudo notar una sombra que al parecer los estaba viendo, lo raro era que no se veía quien era. Al chico le asusto por lo que tomo la mano de su hermana y comenzó a caminar apresurado a la salida, provocando que se le callera el espejo.

-oye ese espejo te costara-dijo molesta, pero algo comenzó inundar su cabeza.

-hazlo tuyo o déjame hacerlo yo-escucho una voz de una mujer.

-¿quién eres? - y como es que te escucho en mi cabeza- dijo, llamando la atención de Lincoln

-¿lola a quien le hablas?-pregunto

-no lo sé, escuche una voz en….- pero antes decir otra cosa empezó a tocar su pecho, tenía un fuerte dolor y un momento le empezó a salir sangre de su boca, esto alarmo a su hermano y se acercó a ayudarla.

-lola que tienes, dios mío a que llevarte a un hospital -dijo mientras la agarraba, pero ella lo tomo del brazo con fuerza incrustando sus largas uñas en él, esto le provoco una mueca de dolor, pero a ver que su hermana alzaba la mirada, pudo notar que sus ojos eran rojos.

-Lincoln me duele, me duele, me, me….., me gusta -dijo esto último mientras veía a Lincoln, su hermano se le quedo mirando, por lo que ella le sonrió con una sonrisa demoniaca, esta era peor que la común que usaba y mas ya que poseía un rio de sangre en su boca, Lincoln no entendía como era que salía tanta sangre, parecía un rio rojo.

-vaya Lincoln, llevo tiempo sin verte -dijo con una voz de mujer.

-eh? , ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto con temor, esa voz no era la suya.

-es sencillo tú y yo lo vamos hacer todo el día, hasta donde este cuerpo resista-

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto sin entender.

-es cierto-hizo una mueca de fastidio.-se me olvidaba que aun tienes 11 años, pero para no perder tiempo- dijo mientras se tiraba encima de él, y empezaba a acariciarlo.

-que ocurre Lincoln, no te gusta tenerme encima de ti- dijo de manera seductora, mientras el peliblanco aguantaba para no vomitar, ya que estaba cubierta de sangre.

-como espere este momento-por lo que comenzó a acercarse a sus labios.

-YA BASTA -Grito mientras la lanzaba contra un árbol, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, trato de ir a verla pero sintió algo atrás de él, cuando voltio vio una sombra ,que no tenía ni cara ni ojos, prácticamente le faltaba todo, solo era un tipo de neblina negra, pero todo cambio cuando dicha sombra se transformaba en una mujer, tenía un cuerpo increíble y sus ojos eran rojos, pero su cabello era tapado por un trapo negro que le cubría el rosto, además poseía un vestido rojo que hacia resaltar sus enormes, bueno digamos lo que tiene su madre y otras mujeres en el pecho.

-no debiste haberla lanzado así querido-dijo la mujer, pero lo que le impacto, era que tenía la misma voz que su hermana cuando lo ataco.

-podías haberle lastimado su hermoso rostro, pobrecita sé cómo era cuidar su apariencia cuando tenía su edad y mírame ahora soy un imán de los hombres ja ja ja- dijo riéndose de manera maniática.

-¿quién eres?, y que fue lo que le hiciste -dijo el peliblanco con mucho miedo, acaso controlaba las mentes.

-oh mi pequeño y hermoso Lincoln, pero ahora es que me vas a reconocer-respondió, acercándose moviendo sus caderas.

Esto confundió al peliblanco, como era posible que supiera su nombre y aparte que quiso decir con reconocer, acaso la conocía de algún lado, pero era imposible ya que nunca olvidaría a una mujer así, pero mientras lo pensaba la mujer se acercó y lo levanto con una clase de poder.

-¿Qué pasa?- pero antes de decir otra cosa, la mujer lo beso en los labios.

El chico abrió los ojos de la impresión, mientras la mujer recorría su boca, lo más espantoso que su boca sabia a sangre. La mujer seguía pero Lincoln no podía escaparse, hasta que ella dejo de besarlo y fijo su mirada al cielo.

-¿Por qué me molestas estúpida?-mientras miraba a un cuervo que volaba encima de ellos.

-¿acaso no ves que estoy ocupada?-por lo que el cuervo, se posó en una rama y daba su característico sonido.

-ah sí, entonces ven aquí y oblígame-dijo mientras seguía mirándolo

Lincoln la miraba sin entender que pasaba, pero ella lo bajo.

-lo siento Lincoln pero tengo que irme, lástima que no pudimos terminar, pero me alegra volverte a ver- Dijo convirtiéndose en sombra y desapareciendo. A lo que el chico se levantó rápidamente y tomo a lola, y se echó a correr lo más rápido posible a su casa sin importan que las personas lo vieran cargar a una niña llena de sangre.

Lincoln siguió hasta llegar a su casa y patear la puerta del frente, todos los que estaban en la casa se asustaron por el ruido, y aún más en ver a lola cubierta de sangre.

-¿Lincoln que paso?-pregunto su padre, a ver esto no dudo en llamar a una ambulancia.

-cuando íbamos al centro comercial, una mujer monstruo apareció y nos atacó-

¿Cómo que una mujer?-pregunto lori sin entender.

A lo que procedió a contarles todo lo ocurrido que desde salieron, los demás no daban crédito por lo que escuchaban, esa mujer no solo los había atacado, sino que quería violar a Lincoln.

-oh dios mío ,mis bebes- dijo Rita muy preocupada por sus hijos, gracias a dios que las hermanas mayores estaban limpiando a lola, por lo visto no recibió ningún daño físico, excepto el golpe con el árbol, pero su hijo, su único hijo varón, iba a ser violado por una mujer terrorífica, pero después noto algo de la historia de Lincoln que le pareció familiar.

-hijo acaso dices que esa mujer se convirtió en una sombra-pregunto esperando una respuesta negativa.

-si ¿Por qué? -el chico veía como su madre ponía cara de espanto. Por lo que su esposo se acerco

-cariño, ¿estás bien?-

-no Lynn, creo que esa mujer ha estado en la casa, porque he visto varias sombras como esa en el patio trasero. Esto puso a todos nerviosos.

-¿porque no me dijiste?-

-no quería preocuparte- Una de las cosas que Rita loud no le gustaba, era que su esposo estuviera estresado, por lo que evitaba cualquier problema, pero sobre las sombras que andaban por su casa era una cosa horrible.

-mamá como no dijiste algo así, que tal si ha tratado de llevarse a Lincoln o a una de las menores-exclamo lori con cierta preocupación.

-y hablando de menores, ¿alguien ha visto a lisa?-dijo la hermana rockera, por lo que todos subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta del cuarto de lisa, y se quedaron sin habla a ver a la científica tirada en el piso cubierta en un charco de sangre.

-no puede ser, lisa despierta -dijo Lynn mientras que la sacudía.

-apártate no ves que no funciona –la detuvo luna, mientras cargaba a la pequeña y la llevaba abajo, para poder limpiarla. Pero a llegar notaron algo que los altero.

-¿Dónde está lola?-pregunto histérica luan, fue tonto dejarla sin cuidado.

-yo busco en el sótano y los demás busquen en los alrededores de la casa, no pudo ir lejos -dijo el señor Lynn, ya técnicamente estresado.

-pero llévense algo con que defenderse, esa mujer puede estar aquí -dio la orden por lo que comenzaron a buscar.

-"¿dónde estará?"-pensó Lincoln mientras revisaba su cuarto, pero se dio cuenta que tal vez estaría en el patio trasero, si esa mujer se la llevó, ahí es donde podría estar, pero este era el sitio que no quería ir solo, pero tomando valor y un bate, salió al patio donde vio un rastro de sangre que iba hacia la cerca, lo que vio confirmo su sospecha, su hermana estaba para ahí viendo hacia el patio del vecino.

-oigan ya la encontré-grito alertando a los demás que no tardaron en llegar.

-¿pero que hace?, juega a las escondidas-dijo leni.

Todos entendían que leni decía muchas cosas estúpidas, pero mejor la ignoraron y se centraron dónde estaba lola, a lo que Lincoln empezó a acercarse.

-hijo ten cuidado-advirtió su padre

-si se te ataca otra vez dale muy fuerte-sugirió Lynn donde todos le reprocharon

\- lo siento en el aire, lo espíritus están inquietos-dijo la gótica de la familia, ella sabía que algo andaba mal desde que lola llego, trajo algo muy extraño pero a la vez familiar a la casa, pero que significaba.

-¿lola estas bien?- a lo que ella voltio a verlo.

-Lincoln por favor tienes que quitarme estas imágenes, son horribles-

-¿a qué te refieres? antes de decir otra cosa, lola se volvía a desmayar. Por lo que la volvieron a llevar adentro.

-¿qué quiso decir con imágenes?-pregunto a lori

-no lo sé hermano pero esto me está aterrando-

A pasar varias horas, la familia loud estaba esperando el despertar de lola y lisa, a llegar la ambulancia, los paramédicos las examinaron, pero no encontraron ningún problema, sus signos era normales y debido a que estaban limpias de sangre, dedujeron que habían tenido una decaída, e incluso el chichón que tenía lola, mágicamente había desaparecido. Esto dejo desconcertado a los loud.

-señor sus hijas están bien, les sugiero a que esperen que despierten-dijo uno de los paramédicos antes de irse.

Todos estaban pendientes, pasaron horas hasta caer la noche, y la primera en levantarse fue lola, por lo que se acercaron.

-¿qué paso?, me duele la cabeza –dijo sobándose, pero lana se le acerco dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-oh lola me tenías preocupada -dijo su gemela.

-quítate lana no ves que... -paro cuando de repente vino otra imagen, pero esta vez veía a lana siendo torturada por varios hombres, ellos estaban haciéndole algo a su hermana que no entendía, pero luego escucho su propia voz diciéndole que la dejaran.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH YA BAAAASSTAAAAA-grito asustando a su hermana y a los demás.

Pero luego volvió a ver otra imagen pero esta vez lana estaba en frente de ella, muy lastimada mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, pero se veía que estaba llorando y que andaba solo en ropa interior, pero después paso a una donde veía a lana sobre un hombre en una cama completamente desnuda, pero este estaba muerto, mientras que lana la veía con un sonrisa diabólica y cubierta de sangre.

-¿auxilio que está pasando?-dijo entre gritos, las imágenes seguían y seguían, pero esta vez era otro hombre, pero encima de él estaba una mujer que hacia un movimiento extraño. Como si estuviera brincando sentada en la cadera del tipo.

-eres bueno en esto, pero sabes que no pueden descubrir, ¿verdad? -dijo la mujer.

-si lo sé, pero eso es lo divertido -respondió el hombre, pero rápidamente la mujer fijo su mirada en ella.

-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo algo molesta, esta de repente apareció enfrente de lola.

-¿qué pasa querida?, te da miedo lo que viste-pregunto acercando su rostro a la de ella, pero su rostro era negro como si una sombra estuviera en su cara, lo único que veía era sus ojos rojos y su boca que mostraba unos dientes puntiagudos.

-¿Qué ocurre? y ¿dónde estoy?-voltio a todas partes, pero vio como el hombre se sentaba al borde de la cama y al igual que la mujer tenía ojos rojos y dientes puntiagudos.

-yo soy alguien que tú conoces pero eres tan tonta en no darte cuenta, créeme lo sé, por qué te conozco lola loud ja ja ja- rio mientras se ponía al lado del hombre.

-pero no te preocupes, lo que viste apenas es el comienzo-dijo dándole un brillo a la habitación con sus ojos rojos.

Todos en la sala veían a lola gritar como loca agarrándose la cabeza y al parecer hablando con alguien, pero paro y fijo su mirada en su hermana, por lo que la abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-lana gracias a Dios que estas bien-

-a mí también lola- respondió algo extrañada ,si la que estaba mal era ella, ambas se quedaron un buen rato así ,pero a cierta pelinegra le empezó a doler el corazón ,y empezó a escuchar una voz de una mujer en su cabeza

-"las tinieblas te cubrirán mocosa y no te podrás salvar ja ja ja"-escucho en su mente.

-"¿quién eres?"-pregunto, pero la voz no dijo nada.

-"esto no me está gustando, tendré que consultar a los espíritus, ellos saben algo "-pensó ,mientras se ponía junto a su familia para consolar a lola, mientras esperaban a que lisa despertara, por lo que no tardo mucho, pero posiblemente le pasaría lo mismo que a lola.

-¿lisa estás bien, que te paso?-preguntó luan, todo este tiempo no había dicho ningún chiste, por lo asustada que estaba, pero a ver que su hermana no se ponía como lola la tranquilizo.

-¿qué le paso a mi reflejo?, estaba diciéndome cosas bien locas-decía, dejando a su familia desconcertada.

-¿estás bien?, acaso tú estás viendo unas imágenes raras -pregunto luna, mientras ella negaba al parecer estaba normal, pero la científica empezó a explicar lo que le paso, dejando asustados a todos.

-"¿qué está pasando? Y ¿quién era esa mujer?"- pensó el peliblanco, mientras veía a lola que seguía abrazando a lana mientras lloraba. Al parecer lo que le había hecho a su hermana, la había dejado grave. Pero algo si era seguro, alguien quería dañarlos.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio abandonado ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, la mujer de vestido rojo caminaba con elegancia por el pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto donde se encontrabas otras personas, que al parecer eran mujeres. Todas igual que la del vestido tenía un trapo que le cubría su cabeza solo dejando ver sus ojos rojos y sus bocas.

-¿Qué diablos pensabas cuando besaste a Lincoln?-dijo molesta una que poseía un bate con clavos. Esta simplemente le dio una sonrisa macabra.

-solo trate de pasar un buen rato con el-respondió

-además sé que ustedes también quisieran hacerlo-dijo con burla, ganándose una mirada asesina de todas.

-pero arriesgaste que te viera la cara, no sabes cómo se hubiera puesto-menciono una con un libro

-¿y eso que?-pregunto fastidiada, pero antes de decir otra cosa fue golpeada en la cara por otra mujer, que tenía en su hombro, el mismo cuervo que estaba en el parque.

-ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA-Le grito.

La mujer a levantarse y quitarse un poco de sangre del golpe, fijo su mirada en ella.

\- ¿qué te ocurre?-pregunto burlonamente.-te molesta que estuve cerca de Lincoln-

-CALLATE-grito. –si vuelves hacer eso, te juro que te arrepentirás-

-¿Qué harás, matarme?- sabes que no podemos morir- .Pero la mujer dio media vuelta y se sentó en una mesa para poder darle de comer a su cuervo.

-ppfff que llorona, además, ¿dónde están los demás?-

-se fueron a ver los alrededores, al parecer estar aquí les ha traído recuerdos-limito a decir la que tenía el libro.

-pero será mejor que esperemos a que regresen, para empezar con el plan-

-está bien, si me necesitan estaré en el baño, estar con Lincoln me ha calentando-por lo que salió del cuarto.

Ignorando las frases lujuriosas de su compañera, la del libro se dirigió a una pared que tenía varias fotos, donde se podía ver no solo a todos los integrantes de la familia loud, sino también a sus amigos y conocidos de la ciudad, por lo que fijo su mirada en la foto de Lucy y después en la de Lincoln.

-falta poco-fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a leer su libro.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **¿QUIENES SERAN ESTAS MUJERES Y QUE QUIERES CON LINCOLN?**

 **¿QUE FUERON ESAS IMÁGENES Y QUE SIGNIFICAN?**

 **¿QUE LE PASO A LISA Y QUE ERA ES VOZ QUE LUCY ESCUCHO?**

 **QUE LES PARECIO, ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS, LES DIRE QUE TENIA PENSADO HACER UNA HISTORIA ASI HACE DEBIDO A QUE TENGO OTRA HISTORIA, NO SE CUANDO PUBLIQUE EL OTRO CAPITULO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, SI TERMINO LOS ESTUDIOS, LA ACTUALIZARE RAPIDO.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, Y ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO.**


	2. CAPITULO 2:MAS DE UNO

**HOLA AMIGOS, LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE "ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD", ME ALEGRE EN TENER MUCHOS VISITANTES, POR LO VISTO ALGUNOS SOSPECHAN DE QUIENES SON ESTAS MUJERES, PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN SUS SOSPECHAS POR REVIEWS O PM, PARA PODER SACAR ALGO DE AHÍ.**

 **ADEMAS ME PREGUNTO SI TIENEN A UN PERSONAJE QUE PUDIERA INCLUIR O UNA ESCENA DE ALGUN TIPO, YA QUE ANDO EN EXAMENES Y NO ME DA TIEMPO DE PENSAR EN NUEVAS IDEAS.**

 **Y LES INFORMO QUE TRATARE DE VER, SI PUEDO COLOCAR AL FAMOSO DOCTOR "PAUL SIDERAKIS" Y A "LUKE LOUD", DE "FAMILIA DEL CAOS" Y "EL PRIMER LOUD", DOS HISTORIAS QUE ME INSPIRARON, PERO DEBO PRIMERO HABLAR CON SUS CREADORES PARA QUE ME DEN PERMISO, POR LO QUE SI ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO, ESPERO SU RESPUESTA EN PM O REVIEWS.**

 **ASI QUE VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO.**

 **CAPITULO 2: MAS DE UNO**

Después de lo ocurrido con sus hijas, los señores loud, pensaron en llamar a las autoridades, pero se dieron cuenta que decir que una mujer que se convertía en sombra y ojos rojos los estaba acosando, seria motivos para creerlos locos, por lo que decidieron guardarlo en secreto, pero no cambiaba que tarde o temprano esa mujer vendría a ellos.

Acercándose la hora de la cena y de irse a dormir, los integrantes de la familia no podían estar tranquilos, por lo que empezaron a bloquear puertas y ventanas con tablas u otra cosa que le podía impedir a la desconocida entrar.

-Lincoln pásame esa sabana, creo que nos puede servir para tapar la ventana del baño -pidió lori a su hermano, pero se dio cuenta que estaba con la mirada fija en lola, que se encontraba sentada en una silla en el pasillo mirando al suelo, debido a lo ocurrido la dejaron sin hacer nada a diferencia de lisa, que estaba bien debido a que no había visto ninguna imagen horrible.

-oye escúchame-exclamo mientras se arrodillaba al nivel de su hermano.

-esa mujer no le hará nada, si estamos para protegerla-

-lo se lori, pero no creo que ella quiera a lola, más bien a mí-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos con miedo.

-está bien, que tal si hoy todos dormimos en mi cuarto y así nos daremos cuenta si aparece-esto provoco un sonrisa leve en su hermano.

-sí, me gustaría dormir con ustedes, creo que estaría más seguro-respondió

-ok, está decidido, no dejare que mi lindo y pequeño hermano se lo lleve una maldita cualquiera, además me encantaría dormir contigo Lincoln-dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de Lincoln. Esto le pareció raro de lori, desde cuando decía esas palabrotas.

-lori acaso dijiste…..? -pero se detuvo a notar como los ojos de su hermana tenían un color rojo mientras lo veía con una sonrisa amable, pero volvieron a ser normales de un momento a otro.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto sin quitar su sonrisa.

-no, nada-respondió nervioso

-ok, entonces ve a buscar otras sabanas-ordeno, mientras volvía al baño, por lo que el chico sin decir más nada se retiró con prisa.

Lori a voltear y verlo irse, se limitó a sonreír, no sin antes que su ojo izquierdo se pusiera rojo y afilado como serpiente.

Lincoln llego al cuarto de Lucy y está a verlo, dejo de ver su libro.

-hola Lincoln, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro.

-Lucy, creo que la mujer poseyó a lori-dijo mientras se le acercaba, esto capto la atención de la niña gótica.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-vi sus ojos rojos, pero no sacaba sangre de su boca-respondió mientras buscaba un palo de jockey de Lynn.

-piensas golpearla con eso, ¿cómo estaremos seguros?-dijo mientras se acercaba.

-no lo sé, pero por si acaso, será mejor avisarle a los demás-por lo que ambos salieron al pasillo, donde vieron a lori hablando con lola, al parecer consolándola, Lucy pensó que Lincoln lo había imaginado, tal vez debido al trauma de la situación le hizo ver esos ojos en la mayor de las hermanas, por lo que decidió en acercarse, dejando a lincoln desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces?, regresa-le susurro pero ya era tarde.

-hola lori –dijo captando la atención de su hermana.

-hola Lucy, acaso ya sabes que dormiremos en mi cuarto hoy-esto la sorprendió, por lo que miro a Lincoln, que estaba con la palo de jockey alzado.

-suspiro, creo que Lincoln no me lo dijo, pero estoy de acuerdo-fue lo único que dijo antes de regresar donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-lo miro con su típica forma, pero en el interior estaba molesta.

-no ves que es una trampa para acorralarnos, seguro finge y…..-pero Lucy le tapó la boca.

-cálmate Lincoln, escucha puse en alerta a mis amigos espíritus y si esa mujer entra lo sabrán, además por eso me acerque a lori, para ver si realmente estaba poseída, pero me dijeron que estaba normal-esto dejo al peliblanco impresionado, por lo que veía, su hermana puso a sus extrañas habilidades a valer, pero era cierto esto.

-ok, si tú lo dices, pero llevare esto por si las dudas-levantando el palo. Por lo que se retiró a su cuarto a buscar lo necesario para dormir.

-suspiro-dijo antes de entra al suyo.

Al momento de cenar la familia se sentó en sus mesas, la de los adultos y las de los niños, pero en esta última había un ambiente tétrico, ya que lola seguía deprimida, por lo que miraba su plato sin ningún interés. Lana a verla trato de alegrarla, por lo que puso dos papas fritas entre sus dientes.

-mira lola soy un vampiro baaafff-dijo pero lola no la miraba.

-lana, déjame en paz-respondió sin quitar la vista de su plato. La razón de no verla es que esas imágenes de ella, siendo golpeada y la otra cubierta de sangre, la asustaban.

Lisa era otra cosa, a diferencia de lola ella comía normalmente, con su cuaderno al lado, lo que paso en su cuarto la dejo más curiosa que asustada, y viendo a lola se dio cuenta que algo desconocido e intrigante iba tras ellos, y fijar la mirada en Lincoln que por una extraña razón llevaba un palo de jockey la dejo con más preguntas.

Mientras en la mesa de los grandes, se debatía que hacer.

-bueno es obvio que llamar a la policía no funcionara-menciono el señor loud

-pero que haremos Lynn-pregunto Rita preocupada –si no llamamos a los policías entonces a quien-

-no lo sé querida, pero esto a que hallarle una solución y pronto-dijo mientras se sobaba la frente por su estrés.

-papá te digo que todos mis hermanos dormirán en mi cuarto junto a leni, así estaremos seguros-menciono lori. Esto fue aceptado por sus padres.

-¿pero porque?, yo puedo defenderme sola-exclamo molesta Lynn, ella sabía pelear, y ninguna mujer monstruo la vencería.

-Lynn no te hagas la valiente, esto es serio-dijo luna, ella también estaba asustada pero empezó a tener pulsadas en el corazón.

-"¿otra vez?"-pensó,- "este dolor ya lo tengo desde días, ¿por qué no para?"-pero no se dio cuenta que lori la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-oh genial, una pijamada-exclamo alegre leni, era la única que no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría. Pero su mirada cambio a una seria, algo extraño en ella y se fijó en lori, donde esta última estaba comiendo su puré de papa, rodo su ojo a ella, ambas se miraron por un momento pero después volvieron a comer normalmente.

A terminar de comer, todos se dirigieron arriba para poder dormir, pero los señores loud se quedarían en la habitación de luna y luan para así poder estar cerca, si algo llegara a ocurrir. Seguido cada niño loud se acomodó con sus bolsas de dormir en algún espacio en el cuarto de las mayores, mientras sus padres verificaban su estado.

-bien niños, buenas noches y recuerden que si oyen algo, no duden en llamarnos, por suerte tengo la escopeta que nos dio el abuelo-dijo mostrando dicha arma

-¿crees que sea seguro?-pregunto su esposa, tener un arma cerca no le gustaba.

-claro amor, ya verás que lograre espantar a esa mujer-seguido de esto apago las luces y cerró la puerta, por lo que cada uno poco a poco fue durmiéndose.

Lana se acomodó junto a lola para poder dormir junto a ella, esto la calmo un poco, a lo que al rato se quedó dormida, pero en sus sueños pasaba algo muy extraño.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo mientras estaba al parecer en un jardín con muchas flores, a caminar un poco noto una mesa muy bien arreglada, ella se acercó y noto tazas de té ,pasteles, galletas, entre otras comidas.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mientras tomaba un taza.

-es para nosotras-dijo una misteriosa voz, a voltear vio a la misma mujer que había visto antes, pero la diferencia era que llevaba un vestido azul claro, pero su rostro tenía el mismo trapo que solo dejaba ver sus ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?-invito la mujer, mientras se sentaba en una silla, lola retrocedió un poco, a ver esa mujer le daba pavor, pero noto que había varios conejos que le acariciaban el pie, esto la hizo sonreír.

-hay que lindos-exclamo mientras tomaba a uno entre sus brazo, la mujer a ver esto sonrió con su boca llena de colmillos, debía admitir que ver sonreír a la pequeña le gustaba.

-ven siéntate, sé que te gusta los juegos de té-hablo de manera amable, a lo que lola se sentó en una silla con el conejo en manos, y empezó a mirarla con intriga, la mujer a ver esto decidió hablar.

-¿quieres decirme algo?-por lo que agarro las bandeja de galletas y se la puso en frente, a lo que lola tomo una y se la llevo a la boca, pudo notar que estaba sabrosa.

-sí, ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?-dijo con una mirada seria, el miedo que tenia se había esfumado repentinamente al llegar a este lugar.

-bueno ,eso no te lo puedo decir, pero sí que quiero estar aquí contigo-respondió con leve alegría.

-pero porque quieres eso, además porque ahora te comportas amable conmigo-exclamo mirándola fijamente, algo en esta mujer no le hacía igual como la había visto en esas imágenes, pero si era la misma, su figura e incluso sus esferas enormes en el pecho.

-oh lola, cálmate yo solo trato de ser tu amiga-explico con su aparente amabilidad.

-por esa razón cree este mundo en tu mente, para darte un lindo sueño- menciono

-¿en serio?-pregunto viendo a su alrededor.- ¿pero porque?-a lo que la mujer se levantó y se puso al lado de ella.

-por qué te lo debo-dijo dándole una sonrisa con sus dientes, esto la sorprendió, en definitiva esta mujer no era la misma ,ya que mostraba algo de bondad a diferencia de la otra que había visto.

-ok, pero aun así, por qué atacaste a Lincoln-esto dejo a la mujer sin habla, por lo que se levantó y camino rumbo a un árbol cercano.

-él es diferente, a él lo deseo más que otra cosa en el mundo-dijo mientras tocaba el tronco del árbol, al parecer estaba muy triste, la mujer volteo y pudo ver como salían lágrimas de sangre en sus ojos.

-¿pero porque lo quieres?-

-no solo yo lo quiero, hay otras-afirmo pero después fijo la mirada en el árbol.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto lola

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?-grito al árbol. Provocando que se tapara los oídos.

Pero cuando quiso preguntar, una sombra salió del árbol y tomo la forma de un hombre, este era parecido al mismo que vio en la imagen, igual no se le veía la cara.

-por lo que veo estas en hablando con ella, pero sabes que estas invadiendo una mente que no es tuya-exclamo el hombre con seriedad.

-a ti que te importa, maldito bastardo, deberías dejar de existir igual que ella-dijo con odio.

-por favor, no seas tan ridícula, tú fuiste la causante que se volviera así, entonces de que te quejas-exclamo burlonamente.

-CALLATE-grito, lola pensaba que sus oídos reventarían por sus gritos, e incluso los conejos se habían ido por el ruido.

-ya basta-dijo el hombre sujetándola, por lo que empezó a manosear sus enormes pechos.

-lo tienes tan grandes como ella-afirmo el hombre, mientras ella trataba de zafarse pero el tipo al parecer era más fuerte.

-por favor, no en frente de ella-suplico comenzando a llorar sangre.

-eso a mí no me importa, además ella sabrá muy bien cómo superarlo-por lo que le desgarro el vestido y la tiro al suelo, el hombre se quitó su ropa y comenzó a violarla.

Lola a ver esto se espanto era como volver a ver todas esa imágenes terribles. No entendía porque ese hombre estaba desnudo encima de ella.

-POR FAVOR LOLA, NO MIRES, NO MIRES, NO MIREEEEESSSS-grito y todo el jardín se empezó a desaparecer incluyendo a los dos. mientras que lola caía a un abismo negro.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito provocando que todos sus hermanos se pararan asustados.

-¿QUE PASA?-grito el señor loud entrando con su escopeta, apuntando a todos lados.

-papá estamos bien, solo baja esa cosa-hablo luan con temor a que su padre se le fuera un tiro.

Todos fijaron la mirada en lola que estaba siendo abrazada por lana.

-lola, está todo bien estoy aquí -dijo lana mientras la abrazaba, como hermana gemela mayor debe cuidar a hermanita, de hecho se sentía mal con solo verla.

-te quiero lana, no me dejes-fue lo único que dijo antes de hundirse en los brazos de su hermana mayor, Lincoln veía esto con lastima.

-creo que deberíamos en ir a un psicólogo Lynn, está muy traumada-sugirió Rita a lo que su esposo asintió.

-ok, entonces todos regresemos a dormir y lana-llamo mientras que ella lo miraba.

-cuida a tu hermanita-fue lo que dijo antes de salir junto a su esposa.

-lo hare, incluso si llego a morir-dijo mientras se volvía acostar junto a lola.

-"cielos esto ya está bien loco"-pensó el peliblanco. Pero sintió que alguien lo miraba, a voltear vio a leni ,con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban algo extraño, como si quisiera comérselo o algo así.

-linky ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo, estoy asustada?-pregunto con una voz temerosa.

Lincoln la vio con intriga pero algo en ella no le daba confianza, y eso era raro ya que leni era la más amable de todas.

-lo siento leni, pero quiero dormir solo, tú sabes dormiríamos incomodos-respondió, noto como leni frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente cambio a su típica cara.

-de acuerdo, buenas noches linky-dijo acostándose. Por lo que las demás las siguieron.

-buenas noches-respondió mientras hacía lo mismo.

A pasar un tiempo, el peliblanco empezó a sentir un cosa extraña en su entrepierna, más bien mojada, sentía una sensación relajante, a medio abrir sus ojos noto como dos sombras estaban encima de él, esto lo asusto, pero cuando quiso gritar unas manos le taparon la boca y a su vez su nariz, sin hacer nada seguía viendo como esas sombras usaban sus bocas para chupar su…, pero perdió el conocimiento ya que las manos le habían bloqueado su respiración.

Las sombras a percatarse de esto quitaron sus manos, mientras seguían con lo suyo.

-por lo que veo a Lincoln la pubertad le está empezando bien ji ji jj-rio una de ellas, lo único que se le notaba eran sus ojos rojos.

-va cumplir los 12 pronto, es normal que su amiguito empiece a levantarse, pero qué más podemos pedir-afirmo la otra sobra, mientras, terminaba de lamber el líquido vital que tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué hay de las demás?-dijo la otra.-al parecer se han tardado-

-cierto, pero creo que hay que esperar-respondió la que tenía el líquido en la mano-pero mejor disfrutemos de linky antes que sea de mañana-

-ok-respondió la otra mientras ambas seguían con su deber.

Al dia siguiente el peliblanco se levantaba a escuchar el despertador de sus hermanas, al ver a su alrededor el cuarto estaba vacio,por lo que dedujo que sus hermanas se levantaron antes.

-¿Quién pone el despertador un domingo?-pregunto con fastidio a lanzar una almohada a este, haciendo que caiga al piso.

-mejor me voy al baño, tal vez mamá ya hizo el desayuno-por lo que se levantó y fue a cepillarse, lo bueno de haberse parado tarde, es que sus hermanas ya habían desocupado el baño.

Cuando escupía el líquido de la boca noto algo incómodo, en su ropa interior, a bajarse los pantalones vio cómo su miembro se levantaba, esto lo impacto, que diablos pasaba, y por qué lo tenía rojo, esto si era raro, por lo que fue a su cuarto se vistió y bajo a desayunar, la primera en ver fue a lori que estaba viendo televisión.

-buenos días lori- saludo. Por lo que ella lo miro correspondiéndole el saludo

-hola Lincoln, ¿tuviste dulces sueños?-pregunto con una cara burlona. Esto lo confundió.

-creo que sí, y ¿Dónde está mama?-

\- salió, pero te dejo el desayuno en el microondas-

-oh bueno, gracias lori-

Pero antes de irse a la cocina noto como el teléfono de su hermana estaba vibrando, por lo que le pareció raro que no lo agarrara.

-oye tu teléfono suena, ¿no lo vas a ver?-lori voltio a verlo y lo tomo, por lo que empezó a leer los mensajes que le llegaron, Lincoln noto como frunció el ceño, al parecer no le había gustado lo que leyó.

-¿es Bobby?-pregunto, por lo que lori lo vio, y apago su teléfono.

-sí, solo me dijo buenos días-exclamo mientras lo dejaba en la mesa.

-qué tal si te hago otro desayuno, creo que el que tienes ahí no te llenara-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón e iba a la cocina.

-ok gracias-pero la curiosidad lo mataba, decidió ver los mensajes de su teléfono, debido a que algo raro pasaba.-"lori nunca deja su teléfono tirado y si fue Bobby, ¿Por qué no le respondió?"-pensó mientras prendía el teléfono y empezaba a leer los mensajes, en una situación común estaría asustado si su hermana lo llegara a descubrir, pero a ver los mensajes quedo confundido.

Los mensajes eran todos de Bobby, eso no le extrañaba pero sí ,que desde 6 días no había abierto ninguno de ellos.

"mi osita soy Bobby, por qué no respondes, acaso hice algo malo"

"mi amor, por favor que pasa, llevas 4 días sin hablarme"

"lori porque me golpeaste en frente de todos"

Todos los mensajes eran de Bobby preguntando que porque no le hablaba y a revisar los restantes se dio cuenta que empezó desde hace 6 días. Pero el que le sorprendió más fue en donde lo había golpeado, a ver la fecha, lo había mandado el viernes por la noche. Pero se asustó a leer los dos últimos.

"lori algo me sigue, parece un monstruo pero no sé, por favor llama a la poliiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa".el mensaje había sido enviado así ,pero el ultimo era el más extraño y perturbador.

"¿adivina a quien me cogí anoche?, si perra a una de tus zorras, la estúpida lloraba, pero la muy maldita me saco una costilla, pero igual eso no hace nada ja ja ja"

Este mensaje dejo a Lincoln con un nudo en la garganta, así que apago el teléfono y lo dejo en la mesa, pero a doblar se encontró con lori con un plato en las manos, esta lo miraba seriamente. El peliblanco sentía como su alma se iba en ese momento.

-¿desde cuándo estas ahí?-pregunto el chico, sudando frio.

-desde que empezaste a leer los mensajes-respondió con voz fría, por lo que dejo el plato en la mesa y tomo su teléfono, después vio a Lincoln y le dio una sonrisa amable.

-come tu desayuno-fue lo único que dijo antes de irse. Lincoln no se creía lo que había pasado, lori lo vio leyendo su teléfono y no lo convirtió en un prezel humano, que diablos pasaba y por qué Bobby envió ese mensaje espantoso. Por lo que vio su desayuno y empezó a comerlo, a terminar decidió ir a ver a clyde, a salir verifico si no había ninguna sombra, y se echó a correr lo más rápido posible a la casa de su amigo.

Lori que lo miraba desde la ventana de la sala con una leve sonrisa, antes de fijar su mirada en su teléfono, y con un apretón lo rompió en pedazos, dejándolos caer al suelo. Pero después vio la puerta abriéndose y era leni que traía bolsas, que traían dulces y comics.

-¿Dónde está Lincoln le traje sus cosas favoritas?-pregunto con su típica sonrisa

-se fue a casa de clyde-dijo lori mientras miraba lo que había traído.

-¿en serio?-

-sí, y lo peor es que vio los mensajes de mi teléfono-dijo mientras leni la miraba con asombro

-¿y qué hiciste?-pregunto con duda la rubia tonta.

-en circunstancias normales lo hubiera matado, pero ahora es lo último que quisiera hacer-respondió mientras empezaba a comer uno de los dulces.

-¿y los demás?-

-luna fue a cantar en un club, Lynn a un competencia de karate, Lucy fue con haiku a su club de poesía, luan a comprar nuevos materiales de bromas y nuestros padres se llevaron a Lily, a las gemelas y lisa a comer helado, además de comprarle juguetes a ver si se calman-dijo esto último con fastidio.

-bueno al menos, están empezando a salir de nuevo-menciono leni mientras dejaba todo en la mesa

-eso es bueno para nosotras, además ¿ te quieres divertir?-le pregunto a lori con cara seductora, a lo que esta le regalo un mirada picara.

-claro leni- respondió acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios, a lo que subieron a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Lincoln llegaba a la casa de clyde y toco la puerta, momento después el chico abrió.

-hola Lincoln-saludo.

-hola clyde necesito decirte algo, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo con cansancio, correr hasta aquí, lo había agotado, a lo que el chico lo dejo entrar, a cerrar la puerta se pudo notar a una sombra con ojos rojos que los veía desde arriba de un árbol, donde tomo la forma de un hombre, este se notaba que era afroamericano, pero igual que las otras, tenía ojos rojos y colmillos.

-al parecer llegue a tiempo-dijo mientras se volvía sombra y desaparecía.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **BUENO MIS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE ME ENVIEN SUS SOSPECHAS DE QUIENES SON ESTAS MUJERES Y HOMBRES, Y ESPERO QUE PUEDA INCLUIR A OTROS PERSONAJES, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS VERE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. SALUDOS.**


	3. CAPITULO 3:VOLVIENDO A LA RUTINA?

**SALUDOS AMIGOS, LES TRAIGO LA TERCERA PARTE DEL FICS, LES AVISO QUE YA TENGO EL PERMISO DE COLOCAR A LUKE LOUD Y A PAUL SIDERAKIS, ELLOS FORMARAN PARTE IMPORTANTE DE LA HISTORIA, PERO AUN NO SALDRAN, PERO LES GARANTIZO QUE SERA PRONTO SU APARICION.**

 **ADEMAS AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE ME ENVIARON SU IDEA DE QUIENES SON LAS MUJERES.Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA, DONDE CREO QUE PODRIA LLEGAR A 20 CAPITULOS O MAS DEPENDIENDO DE MI IMAGINACION.**

 **Y LES ADVIERTO QUE HABRA UNA ESCENA FUERTE AQUÍ.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTEN.**

 **CAPITULO 3: ¿VOLVIENDO A LA RUTINA?**

Lincoln se encontraba en la casa de su amigo clyde, explicándole a detalle todo lo ocurrido en el día anterior, esto dejo al chico impresionado, al principio creyó que su amigo le estaba jugando una broma, pero a ver su rostro y forma de explicar, prácticamente enloquecido, le hizo creer en su palabra.

-a ver si entendí, me dices que una mujer que se transforma en sombra y con ojos rojos te beso, poseyó a lola y además crees que tiene a lori-exclamo el chico diciendo lo último con preocupación, ya que el peliblanco le explico sobre los ojos rojos de su hermana y de la manera extraña que se comportó en la mañana.

-sí, y sospecho que leni también lo está ,ya que cuando la miro, siento como si fuera otra persona-dijo el peliblanco preocupado, lo que le haya pasado a sus hermanas lo asustaba.

-está bien, pero como piensas defenderte de ella, es decir si tiene poderes estas en desventaja-esto dejo pensativo al chico, su amigo tenía razón, algo que le enseño leer comics es que si no tienes poderes necesitas un entrenamiento duro para volverte un gran peleador y por lo menos saberte defender de contrincantes mas poderosos. Pero luchar contra una mujer con habilidad de controlar la mente no era sencillo.

-no sé qué hacer clyde estoy asustado, que tal que quiera matarme y después comerme-exclamo el chico con preocupación.

-¿pero, si no quiere marte?-pregunto

-a que te refieres, es obvio que quiere-

-de hecho, me dijiste que le dio un gusto en verte y que solo te beso, pero no te hizo nada-afirmo

-¿y por qué?-pregunto, mientras clyde se acercaba a él.

-sí quiso matarte, lo hubiera hecho desde te levanto con su poder y no uso a lola para tratar de matarte, por lo que me da a entender que no era su intención de dañarte-termino de explicar.

Esto lo sorprendió y a pensarlo bien era cierto, pero no podía darle confianza a una mujer que obligo a su hermana a atacarlo.

-de acuerdo, tengo un plan, atraparemos a esa mujer, la obligaremos a contar sus intenciones y la entregáramos a la justicia para salvar a mi familia -dijo el peliblanco –y tengo que pensar un nombre más corto para el plan.

-ok Lincoln pero hay un pequeño detalle, tú no sabes pelear-

-lo sé, pero ya pensé en eso, no soy fuerte ni tampoco se algún tipo de estilo marcial, pero se quién me puede ayudar-

-¿Quién?-pregunto clyde

-mi hermano luke, el vendrá a visitarnos el próximo sábado-respondió el chico, su hermano era un gran peleador, y si se enteraba que alguien quería hacerle algo o a sus hermanas seguro que les daría una paliza.

-¿pero, ya termino sus estudios?-

-no, solo se quedara por 2 meses, y luego debe regresar a Nueva York-

El hermano mayor de Lincoln, un chico de 20 años que luego de enterarse que fue secuestrado de bebe, por su madre adoptiva y que esta le revelara la existencia de sus hermanos menores a morir, tuvo que lograr que cada uno de ellos lo aceptara, así pasando por varias situaciones complicadas, pero a decidir en ir a estudiar a una universidad en nueva york, tuvo que separarse, pero siempre se mantenía en contacto con todos.

-eso es excelente, además si necesitas ayuda con lori, no dudes en llamarme-dijo con determinación.

-hecho, entonces a que prepararnos-pero fueron llamados por los padres de clyde informando que ya estaba el almuerzo.

-bueno, será después de comer- a lo que ambos bajaron al comedor.

Mientras tanto en un club donde se encontraba luna, que después de dar un brillante show, estaba bebiendo una soda, junto a su pequeña amiga tabby, que no paraba de admirar su forma de tocar.

-eres genial luna, eres la mejor del mundo-esto hizo a reír a la rockera, tabby si era algo exagerada, ella no era la mejor, pero si tenía un gran talento.

-oye y ¿Cómo esta Lincoln?-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, igual que la haya engañado en el baile, sabía que lo había hecho sin querer, pero no evitaba en sonrojarse cuando pensaba en él.

-bueno, él está bien, pero ayer hubo un accidente que nos dejó algo preocupados-respondió relajada para no preocupar a su amiga.

-¿en serio, que paso?-pregunto tabby acercándose.

-¿le paso algo a Lincoln?-

Esto hizo enojar a luna, por alguna extraña razón, no le gustaba la forma que tabby preguntaba por él, algo en su cabeza la obligo a poco a poco a acercar su mano al cuello de la chica y tratar de estrangularla, pero a llegar a tocar su cuello la chica le hablo.

-¿luna, te sientes bien y por qué tienes tu mano en mi cuello?-pregunto extrañada.

Luna a ver lo que intento en hacer la quito rápidamente, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la niña.

-lo siento, tengo que ir al baño-dijo parándose de repente.

-ok, nos vemos luego-dijo para irse a otro lado.

Luna entro al baño y empezó a echarse agua en la cara, esa intención de matarla aún no se le quitaba. Pero en pensar en tabby le daba un ira incontrolable, así que se miró al espejo y le dio un puñetazo, rompiéndolo en pedazos y dejando su mano ensangrentada, esto la había calmado pero le dolía mucho su mano, por lo que decidió irse a su casa. Ya iba a ser de noche y el asunto con la mujer de ojos rojos no había acabado.

Al Salir del baño fue directo a tomar su guitarra, y cuando salía del club se encontró con tabby, está la miraba con una sonrisa, a verla nuevamente su ira volvió, pero se limitó a sonreírle.

-luna te puedo acompañar a tu casa, quisiera visitar a Lincoln-esto hizo explotar a la castaña, no entendía su repentino odio hacia tabby, pero decidió controlarse y volver a su hogar.

-de acuerdo, ven conmigo-fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar rumbo junto a la niña.

A pasar un rato, donde tabby no paraba de hablar de su show, llegaron cerca de un callejón, luna a verlo pudo notar lo oscuro que estaba, pero algo hizo que tomara del brazo a la niña.

-¿luna, que ocurre?-dijo viendo como la chica no dejaba de ver el callejón

-¿hay algo ahí?-pero luna voltio a verla con una cara seria.

-tabby hay algo que te quiero mostrar, pero debo hacerlo ahí-dijo señalando al callejón

-pero, ¿porque ahí?-dijo algo asustada- esta oscuro-

-oh vamos, le temes a la oscuridad, pensé que eras valiente-exclamo la rockera con burla.

-yo no le temo a la oscuridad, está bien vamos-respondió entrando al callejón. Esto gano una sonrisa por parte de luna, mientras entraba.

-¿bien, que es?-pregunto viendo que solo podía ver la sirueta de luna.

-esto-respondió

Antes de decir otra cosa, sintió dos manos en su cuello.

-lu…luna,.. ¿Qué haces?-trataba de hablar mientras era ahorcada, pero luna la soltó por un momento haciéndola caer al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire. Pero cuando quería levantarse, sintió un golpe en su cabeza dejándola medio inconsciente.

-como tengo ganas de hacer esto-escucho la voz de la chica.

Pero a dirigir su mirada a ella, noto en donde deberían estar sus ojos, dos brillantes luces rojas. Esto en definitiva le estaba asustando, por lo que se levantó y salió corriendo del callejón, cuando toco su cabeza estaba lleno de sangre, pero igual siguió corriendo para escapar de la chica.

Luna que había salido del callejón, se quedó mirando por donde se había ido, esto hizo que sonriera y lambiera sus labios.

-"dios mío, se volvió loca"-pensó la niña de 12 años mientras entraba al parque, su casa quedaba al otro lado de este, pero era mejor cruzarlo para llegar más rápido, pero de repente algo la había golpeado, a caer al suelo noto que el objeto era una roca ,que al parecer le había lanzado.

-aaucch, eso me dolió-pero a volver a levantarse, un brazo la sujeto del cuello, y empezaba a llevarla a la parte más llena de árboles del lugar, al momento fue lanzada a un espacio de tierra y vio a luna en frente de ella con su guitarra, con una sonrisa depravada.

-me gusta que corran-dijo burlonamente

-pero aquí se acaba tu juego-por lo que empezó a acercarse.

-luna, que te pasa, hice algo malo, si es por hablar mucho, te juro que desde ahora me callare-respondió al borde del llanto.

-de hecho, quiero que hables, pero cuando comience-pero a tratar de responderle, luna la beso en los labios, fue un beso simple pero empezó a meter su lengua más y más, dejándola inmóvil. Pero todo cambio cuando luna comenzó a meter su mano bajo su falda, soltándole un gemido, así continúo por un buen rato hasta que hizo que la chica se viniera en su mano, luna a tener el líquido comenzó a lamberlo.

-pppss, he probado mejores-dijo mientras tomaba su guitarra y miraba a la chica que aún no se recuperaba de lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, acaso eres lesbiana?-dijo tabby entre jadeos, no sabía que luna tuviera esos gustos.

-no ,solo quise probar a que sabias, pero eres una porquería-a lo que le dio una patada, haciéndola caer de espalda, pero no termino ahí, luna se le puso encima.

-pero no significa que no termine el trabajo-dijo, por lo que paso a tomar la punta de la guitarra y meterla entre sus piernas de un solo movimiento.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito la chica en sentir la punta de la guitarra, rompiendo su interior, pero a esa horas el parque ya había quedado solo, por lo que nadie la escucho, esto empeoro cuando luna empezó a sacarlo y meterlo sin parar y con más fuerza, esto hizo que la niña llorara por el dolor, provocando que poco a poco que su vista se nublara así perdiendo el conocimiento.

-vaya, es una lástima-dijo luna sacando el instrumento, y viendo un charco de sangre debajo de la niña.

-ni vale la pena en matarla, pero debería hacerlo-pero cuando estaba a punto de romperle la cabeza con la guitarra, se detuvo y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué he hecho?-dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella

-tabby, respóndeme por favor-comenzó a moverla, la había violado y estaba a punto de matarla.

Pero sintió a alguien abrazándola por la espalda. A voltear noto dos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente.

-¿te gusto?-pregunto la extraña mujer que tenía un blue jean negro y una camisa de cuadros, solo que tenía un trapo que le tapaba su cabeza y solo se notaba los ojos rojos que la miraban

-¿Quién eres?, espera tu eres la mujer que ataco a mis hermanos-exclamo asustada

-no, solo soy una visitante, que vino a saludar-luna no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero de repente la mujer se acercó a milímetros de su cara.

-respóndeme, ¿te gusto?-a lo que luna se le quedo mirando, y luego a ver a tabby en el suelo desmayada, esto le provoco una sensación excitante, por lo que volteo a ver a la mujer, que le sonreía mostrando su boca llena de colmillos.

-¿entonces?-dijo la mujer, por lo que luna se empezó reír como una sicópata.

-sí, si me gusto y quiero más-respondió con ánimo.

-de acuerdo, pero tabby ya no sirve, mejor dejémosla vivir.

-pero quiero seguir violándola-respondió con enojo,pero la mujer se le acerco y puso su mano en su mejilla.

-y lo harás, pero no hoy-por lo que la beso en los labios, al principio se resistió, pero se dejó llevar hasta que la mujer comenzó a usar sus colmillos para arrancarle los labios, pero sin dejar de besarla, haciendo que cayera choros de sangre al piso, pero luna seguía disfrutándolo, le dolía, pero la sensación era increíble, siguieron así por un buen rato hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

Lincoln a llegar a casa noto como sus dos hermanas mayores estaban reunidas en la sala, jugando a las cartas en la mesa, esto le pareció raro ya que leni nunca le gustaba jugar. Pero a percatarse de la presencia del chico, lori le aviso a leni. Por lo que está a mirarlo se dio cuenta de su duda.

-jaque mate-dijo

-leni por décima vez esto es ajedrez-respondió lori.

-¿segura?, pero creí que era bingo-

-leni, jaque mate se dice cuando ganas ajedrez-a lo que la rubia la miraba con duda.

-déjalo así, hola Lincoln disfrutaste tu día-

-sí, clyde me invito a jugar unos videos juegos y se me hizo tarde-

\- bien, pero no llegues tarde a la próxima, no me gustaría que te pasara algo-menciono la chica mientras le daba un linda sonrisa.

El peliblanco pensó que su hermana no estaba poseída, pero a ver a leni ese pensamiento se fue, ya que lo miraba como si quisiera atraparlo. Lori a la, frunció el ceño y agarrando una carta se la lanzo en la cabeza, a lo que ella volteo a verla.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto enojada.

Por lo que lori, señalo disimuladamente a Lincoln, y leni a darse cuenta, volvió a verlo con una sonrisa típica de las suyas.

-hola Lincoln, ¿te gustaría bañarte conmigo?-pregunto, ganándose un golpe en la cara por parte de lori.

-PERDISTE TU CEREBRO MALDITA ZORRA-grito lori pero a ver como Lincoln las miraba asustado, decidió relajarse.

-lo siento, Lincoln, creo que leni no anda bien hoy, ha dicho muchas estupideces-afirmo, a lo que el chico la miraba incrédulo.

-"en definitiva, no son mis hermanas"-pensó cuando empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto

-me voy a mi cuarto, esperare que regrese papá, en estos momentos necesito preguntarle algo-

-ok-pero cuando el chico subió la escalera, miro a leni con odio.

-¿Qué?-se limitó a decir la rubia tonta.

-eres una estúpida-dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente las cartas.

El peliblanco había llegado a su cuarto y cerrado con seguro, las que estaban allá fuera no eran sus hermanas, además no podía enfrentarlas solo, tenía que seguir disimulando que no sabía nada, hasta que tuviera una forma de pararlas, por lo que tuvo una idea, al parecer leni seguía siendo una tonta, por lo que podía sacarle información.

Así que bajo con el palo de jockey, por si acaso leni lo atacaba. Y la encontró viendo la tele, lo curioso era que estaba viendo un noticiero donde informaba sobre la tensión entre y Rusia.

-"las situación con Rusia, ha llegado a un nivel tríptico muy parecido antes que ocurrirá la guerra fría, si ambos países siguen así, podrían abrir paso a la tercera guerra mundial, pero esperemos que los presidentes de los Estados Unidos y Rusia lleguen a un acuerdo de paz en la reunión que llevara a cabo en 5 meses, pero se le pide a los estadounidenses que guarden la calma."-dijo el hombre de la noticia.

A lo que leni bufo, al parecer le parecia gracioso, pero ¿Por qué?

-hola leni, ¿Qué miras?-exclamo con una sonrisa.

-hola linky, estoy viendo como pronto se desatara la tercera guerra mundial donde …..-pero fue golpeada por una papa lanzada por lori .Lincoln frunció el ceño por esto, la chica le iba a decir algo importante y lo sabía ya que si la supuesta lori la interrumpió era que iba a decir algo que no debía.

-leni ve a la cocina, ayúdame a hacer más huevos antes que llegue los demás-dijo molesta

-de acuerdo-dijo yéndose.

-Lincoln quiero hablar contigo-dijo mientras lo veía, esto puso nervioso al chico, pero guardo la calma y se sentó en el sillón.

-sé que leíste unos mensajes que Bobby me envió pero te digo que solo estaba bromeando-explicó sentada al lado, sin quitar su seriedad.

-¿en serio?, pero parecía muy real, incluso dijo que lo habías golpeado, ¿eso es cierto?-lori lo volteo a ver, con una seriedad que era demasiado para su hermana y eso que mayormente anda asi.

-es porque me entere que andaba con otra chica-

-¿y el otro mensaje que decía sobre un monstruo y uno donde que se había cogido a una zorra?-ese último no lo había entendido ¿qué quiso decir con coger? Y sobre la costilla que le saco.

-debió estar enojado y me envió esas cosas, pero a la próxima no leas mi teléfono o te convertiré en un prezel humano-amenazo como siempre lo hacía pero lo había dicho muy tarde, el que estuviera controlando a lori, recibió muy tarde la información de cómo se comportaba.

-ok lori, no lo volveré hacer, así que me voy-dijo nervioso, pero ambos vieron como la puerta se abría, pasando al resto de la familia donde lola se veía alegre, esto le hizo sonreír al parecer su hermana se estaba recuperando, pero noto que luna no estaba.

-hola hijos, ¿Cómo pasaron su día?-pregunto su madre mientras tenia a una durmiente Lily entre sus brazos.

-bien, hoy fui a jugar con clyde- respondió

-me alegro, pero ¿no tuviste ningún problema?-dando referencia a cierta mujer.

-no pasó nada malo-por lo que su madre se relajó y llevo a la bebe a su habitación.

-¿papá necesito hablar contigo?-

-sobre qué hijo-respondió

-es algo incómodo, mejor hablamos arriba-a lo que ambos subieron, pero cierta chica con falda amarilla se les quedo viendo, en especial al peliblanco.

-hola luan, ¿Cómo te fue en tus compras?-pregunto su hermana mayor, a lo que ella la miro seriamente.

-muy bien-respondió sonriendo, pero sus dientes eran puntiagudos y de ellos salían sangre.

-bienvenida hermana-exclamo lori abrazándola.

Mientras tanto lincoln y su padre se reunieron en su habitación.

-¿de qué quieres hablar hijo?-pregunto mientras lo veía tocando sus dedos con pena, por lo que el señor loud frunció el ceño.

-lincoln la mujer volvió a parecer, ¿te hizo algo?-dijo con preocupación.

-no, es sobre un asunto que me paso esta mañana, referente allá abajo-señalo su entrepierna. Su padre se sorprendió pero se dio cuenta a que se referencia.

-bueno mi cosa se levantó y no sé por qué-exclamo preocupado, a lo que su padre entendió el asunto.

-bueno hijo eso es algo delicado, pero es normal así que te explicare sobre una fase que todos los hombres pasan cuando llegan a tu edad, se llama pubertad-

-¿pubertad?-dijo el peliblanco con duda.

Por lo que su padre empezó a hablarle como se llamaba su aparato reproductivo, y que función cumplía, incluso le explico sobre la anatomía de las mujeres y por qué los hombres eran atraídos por ellas, además referente lo que se tiene que hacer en esos momentos.

-así que hijo, lo que te pasa es parte de tu crecimiento y no debes sentirte avergonzado, yo también pase por ella, y tus hermana mayores también pero en ese caso se los explico tu mamá.

-guau, eso es una locura-dijo Lincoln alterado, nunca pensó que los bebes vinieran así además eso explicaría por qué se quedaba embobado por la señorita Di Martino, e incluso ahora pensado en el tamaño de los pechos de la mujer de vestido rojo le hacía imaginase cosas.

-bueno Lincoln toma este libro, es una guía sobre todo lo referente a la sexualidad, te sugiero que lo leas todo, para así entiendas la situación.-dijo su padre mientras salía.

-y recuerda no se los digas a tus hermanas menores, ellas aún son muy pequeñas ¿entendido?-

-si papá-a lo que su padre se fue.

El peliblanco agarro el libro y empezó a leerlo, por lo que descubrió cosas que su padre no le había dicho. Pero a escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta, lo escondió y a abrir se encontró con luna, que estaba en toalla y que le sonreía.

-hola bro, vi a papá saliendo, ¿de que hablaban?-por lo que entro y cerró la puerta.

-de nada en especial-respondió nervioso, debido a que quería evitar no ver el pecho de su hermana .ahora que entendía la situación de su cuerpo, ver a su hermana en toalla era diferente.

-no me engañas, sé que te dio la "charla"-dijo de manera picara.

-¿Qué y cómo lo sabes?-se sobresalto

-los oí tras la puerta y quise venir a ayudar-

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto tragando saliva.

A lo que luna se quitó la toalla, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, Lincoln dio un grito ahogado, y su amiguito se paró al instante. Pero cuando luna se iba acercar alguien más toco la puerta, esto provocó el enojo de la rockera y un alivio del chico.

-Lincoln ya está lista la cena-dijo lucy a lo que, luna se puso su toalla y salió de ahí, Lucy se quedó sorprendida de que su hermana estuviera así en el cuarto de Lincoln.

Pero no le pudo decir nada ya que rápidamente entro en su habitación, por lo que voltio a ver al peliblanco, este solo la veía nervioso.

-¿Qué hacía luna aquí?-pregunto.

-solo quiso decirme algo sobre una canción-a lo que Lucy se le quedo viendo, pero al rato dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras

-ahora veo a mis hermanas de una manera distinta-por lo que bajo a cenar. En la mesa de los menores noto que todas sus hermanas estaban actuando normal incluso lola, que ya empezaba a tener su personalidad arrogante y presumida, pero en el caso de las mayores, cuatro de ellas lo miraban raro, pero Lynn era la única que no lo miraba así.

-oye Lincoln, mañana cuando regreses de la escuela, ¿me ayudarías a practicar?-dijo

-claro Lynn, buenas noches-a lo que su hermana respondió de la misma forma, pero sin antes tocar su pecho, el peliblanco noto esto y se preocupó, él sabía que significaba algo muy malo, pero para salir de las dudas se dirigió al cuarto de luna y luan, donde las vio haciendo lo de siempre, luna arreglando las cuerdas de su guitarra y luan con el señor cocos.

-hola linc-saludaron ambas.

-hola chicas ¿cómo están?-a lo que ellas se vieron entre si ,curiosas.

-¿a qué te refieres bro?-

-sí, estamos bien, ¿no es verdad señor cocos?-

-siiiiii, vivito y coleando-dijo el muñeco.

-ok, así que buenas noches-por lo que se marchó, pero a dejar a sus hermanas, sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

-¿Qué ibas hacer luna?-pregunto luan mientras la veía con enojo

-no te interesa, pero igual hoy disfrute un buen momento junto a tabby, pero tuve que dejarla en su casa.

-¿y tú qué hiciste hoy?-pregunto con intriga

-oh bueno, solo pase un buen rato con todos los niños de la fiesta de hoy, digamos que se los comió el payaso ja ja ja ¿entiendes?-

\- j a ja ja buena esa-a lo que ambas se durmieron.

Pero llinconl estaba pensativo en su cama, vio a luna desnuda y ahora que pensaba en lo que la mujer de vestido rojo le dijo, ella quería acostarse con él, pero usando el cuerpo de lola, el tembló en pensar en eso, pero si fuera sido la mujer hubiera sido otro caso.

-pero que estoy pensando-se regaño

-tengo que concentrarme, luna y luan parecían normales, pero hay algo que no encaja pero ¿Qué?-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, mañana en la escuela empezaría a planear lo que iba hacer con sus hermanas poseídas.

-ojala todo salga bien-

Pero dentro del edificio del centro se encontraba una de las mujeres en frente de una computadora, donde se podía ver las escuelas de los chicos, esta sonrió con su boca llena de colmillos y después fijo su mirada en las fotos de la pared, se podía ver como algunas estaban tachadas por una equis roja, se acercó y vio a que de las 13 que les pertenecían a los loud 4 de ellas tenían la equis.

-fase uno lista, pasemos a la fase dos-dijo mientras que la habitación era alumbrada por miles de ojos rojos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **¿QUE PASARA CON LINCONL Y SU PLAN?**

 **¿ESTOS MONSTRUOS ATACARAN LA ESCUELA?**

 **¿QUE HIZO LUAN?**

 **BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, LES ADVIERTO QUE APENAS LO PEOR A COMENZADO, ASI QUE NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	4. CAPITULO 4: DÍA NORMAL

**HOLA AMIGOS, COMO LES VA, POR LO VISTO LAS COSAS SE PONEN MAS COMPLICADAS PARA LINCOLN. BUENO LA ESCENA DE TABBY LA IBA COLOCAR COMO UN ASESINATO, PERO DECIDÍ DEJARLA VIVIR YA QUE ME SERVIRIA PARA UN FUTURO CAPITULO.**

 **SOBRE PAUL Y LUKE, LOS COLOCARE EN OTRO CAPITULO, YA QUE EN ESTOS PRIMEROS, ME BASARE EN LA FAMILIA DURANTE SU VIDA COTIDIANA, ANTES DE QUE EXPLOTE EL CAOS.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR A LA HISTORIA.**

 **CAPITULO 4: DÍA NORMAL.**

A la mañana siguiente los niños loud se preparaban para ir a la escuela, todo era normal, las peleas de las gemelas, los inventos de lisa a punto de explotar, los lloriqueos de Lily y las practicas que hacia Lynn en medio del pasillo. Todos parecían que habían olvidado lo ocurrido con la mujer.

Pues claro, para Lincoln no era así, tenía que estar alerta cuando pisara un pie fuera de la casa, para eso llevaría cualquier artefacto que pudiera ayudarlo a defenderse, como un bate e incluso un pistola electro shock, ¿pero que más podía llevar?, pensándolo bien como podía con alguien que tenía poderes psíquicos o convertirse en sombra.

-como desearía tener poderes-dio un suspiro y salió de su cuarto rumbo a vanzila. Cuando llego noto como todas sus hermanas ya estaban ahí, así que entro y lori puso a andar el auto.

El camino de la escuela era un poco largo. Viendo por la ventana noto a todas las personas que caminaban por la acera, pero sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando, no se sorprendería si fuera lori o leni. En sus miradas podía ver las ganas de atraparlo.

-"¿ahora quien será?"-pensó con sarcasmo, pero a voltear vio que era Lucy, que tenía su mirada en él.

-¿te pasa algo?-dijo de la manera neutral de siempre, su hermana era un caso especial, no en el sentido de leni, pero si es la forma natural que debían comportarse una niña de su edad.

-te ves preocupado, pero te aviso que mis amigos no han detectado nada-dijo mientras volvía a leer su libro, ella sabía que su hermano estaba pensando en esa mujer.

-ok, gracias Lucy –respondió para luego ver nuevamente por la ventana, pero sintió otra mirada en él. A ver en el retrovisor del auto, noto los ojos de leni que lo miraban fijamente, sabía que esa no era su hermana, la rubia nunca se comportaba de manera tan atenta. Por lo que decidió ignorarla.

-"por el amor a dios, deja de mirarme"-pensó aun sintiendo su mirada encima de él. Al momento llegaron a la escuela, ahí se bajaron las gemelas, lucy y Lincoln, las demás iban a sus respectivas escuelas.

-cuídate linky- dijo leni mientras le mandaba un beso de aire.

-leni déjate de tus estupideces-dijo lori irritada, al parecer no le gustaba la actitud de su "hermana" e incluso a él, esa forma de actuar de la rubia le parecía desagradable.

Así el auto arranco, dejando a los cuatros en entrada de la escuela.

-chicas tengo que decirles algo-dijo llamando la atención de sus hermanas menores. Está a verlo sintieron la preocupación que tenía.

-¿Qué ocurre Lincoln?-hablo lola, de las tres ella sabía a qué se refería.

-bueno, no les parece raro la manera de actuar de lori y leni, ellas literalmente no son las mismas-

-¿te refieres a los ojos rojos de lori?, recuerda que me dijiste los mismo y mis espíritus no sintieron nada-contesto Lucy. Lo de la mujer la asustaba también a ella, en especial desde que escucho la voz.

-lucy te digo la verdad y te contare lo que paso ayer en la mañana- así el peliblanco les explico sobre lo ocurrido el domingo, desde las sombras hasta del teléfono.

-bien eso si es extraño, lori nunca actuaria así-menciono lana.

-sí, me imagino que esa mujer la tiene controlada-dijo molesta lola, desde que se recuperó tenía un fuerte rencor hacia la mujer de vestido rojo, no sabía por qué pero tenía ganas de matarla.

-ok chicas, cuando regresemos a casa les contare mi plan para poder salvar a nuestras hermanas-dijo mientras entraban a la escuela.

A haberse dividido para irse a sus salones, lucy no dejaba de pensar en la situación, que sus hermanas estuvieran poseídas le parecía absurdo.

-no puedo creer lo que dice Lincoln, como pueden estar poseídas, mis espíritus lo sabrían-

-"es porque nosotras no somos espíritus"-dijo una voz en su cabeza, esa era la misma de la otra vez.

-"¿Quién eres?"-dijo, pero nuevamente la voz no dijo nada, esto le hacía enfadar. Se estaba burlando de ella.

-será mejor irme al salón, esto me está molestando-dijo mientras llegaba al salón, y se sentaba en su puesto. Pasaron unos minutos para que tocara la campana de entrada, pero su maestra no había llegado, eso era porque era una suplente, ya que la suya se había enfermado. Era la primera vez que la verían, pero, ¿Cómo sería?

Al momento se abrió la puerta y cada estudiante se quedó sentado, viendo pasar a una mujer con cabello rubio con camisa blanca, con un pantalón negro y unos ojos azules. Lucy vio su rostro y podía decirse que era muy hermosa, y eso se notaba como sus compañeros varones se le quedaba viendo. Su cabello dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos y lo tenía tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura.

-buenos días niños, soy Susana Robinson y seré su maestra suplente de lo que queda de año escolar-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. A Lucy le pareció fastidiosa su aptitud angelical, ella nunca sonreiría así.

-bien, ahora pasare la lista ,a quien llame levante la mano, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con su misma sonrisa.

Susana paso a cada uno de la lista, hasta que llego a cierta pelinegra.

-bueno la siguiente es Lucy loud-llamo a la gótica, haciendo que levantara la mano, a verla la mujer se le quedo viendo curiosa, esto incomodo a la niña.

-¿sucede algo maestra Susana?-pregunto. a lo que la profesora de cabello rubio le sonrió.

-es que me parece raro una niña de tu clase, por lo visto eres una nina con gustos muy especiales, así eres única, ¿verdad pequeña?-esto gano una sonrisa Lucy, al parecer a la mujer no le disgustaba su forma de vestir, a su maestra si le incomodaba, por lo que siempre la mandaba al último puesto.

-ok –dijo la maestra, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. –haremos un dinámica, donde me dirán lo que les gusta y cuáles son sus planes para el futuro- la forma de actuar de la profesora era tan agradable, que incluso a lucy le empezó a gustar, así cada uno empezó a presentarse y decir sus metas, hasta que llegó el turno de lucy. Susana a verla levantarse, sonrió, su alumna gótica le parecía tan linda.

-hola, soy Lucy Loud lo que me gusta son las artes oscuras, hablar con fantasmas, escribir poemas y leer historias de vampiros y lobos-dijo mientras se sentaba en su puesto, la maestra a verla le dio una mirada agradable.

-¿Lucy y tus metas para el futuro?-pregunto sin quitar su sonrisa.

-bueno, aun no estoy segura, pero creo que quisiera trabajar en una morgue-respondió ganándose una mirada de miedo de sus compañeros, pero Susana la miraba igual de sonriente.

-eso es hermoso Lucy, es importante decir siempre tus sueños, sin importar lo que digan los demás-respondió

-pero eso es raro maestra, ella es una bruja en todo sentido- lucy a ver al niño, no pudo evitar molestarse, era Jerry el niño que siempre la fastidiaba por su forma de ser, le tiraba papelitos, le quitaba sus cuadernos e incluso una vez en el comedor le tiro una manzana podrida. Ese chico era una plaga que deseaba eliminar, pero a voltear se percató como la hermosa sonrisa de Susana se transformaba en una de enojo.

-Jerry Ford , no debería molestar a su compañera de esa forma , así que queda castigado sin recreo-dijo con una voz casi tenebrosa, asustando a todos, menos a Lucy que no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca una maestra la había defendido desde que adopto su forma oscura, por lo que ver a Susana defendiéndola era un enorme placer.

-pero maestra, no es mi culpa, es ella que anda con su facha de muerto viviente-

-ah sí, bueno Jerry ahora te quedaras escribiendo en el pizarrón la frase "no molestar a Lucy", cien veces.

Esto dejo al niño molesto, y a una Lucy muy feliz.

-"me va a gustar esta maestra"-pensó mientras la mujer la miraba con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Lincoln, a tocar la campana la maestra agnes les tenía una información.

-buenos días alumnos les tengo una maravillosa noticia, hoy se integra a nuestra escuela, una nueva alumna-dijo mientras veía a la puerta.

-pasa querida no seas tímida-todos prestaron atención cuando una niña de 12 años entraba, tenía un cabello rubio suelto y unos ojos verdes hipnóticos, tenía una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, y una camisa rosada, todos los niños del salón quedaron babeando, no solo por su rostro sino que tenía un cuerpo un poco más desarrollado de otras niñas de su edad.

La chica miro a todos con una radiante sonrisa.

-hola a todos me llamo Alice Grimes y espero llevarnos bien- Lincoln no podía evitar verla, su cuerpo era hermoso y se fijó en sus pechos, esas esferas que antes no le daba importancia pero ahora les parecían hermosos. Sintió al momento como su amiguito se levantaba con tan solo verla.

-siéntate en el puesto vacío al lado de Lincoln-dijo la profesora, haciendo reaccionar al chico, Alice se sentó y desvió su mirada a él, esto hizo al chico a verla también, ambos unieron sus miradas por unos segundos. Alice lo miraba curiosa, mientras Lincoln estaba sudando del nerviosismo, ver esos ojos verdes tan de cerca lo ponías inquieto tanto abajo como arriba.

La chica a terminar de analizarlo le dio una sonrisa, que dejo al chico sin habla.

-tienes un cabello hermoso-dijo, dejando al peliblanco como un tomate.

-"no puedo creerlo me dijo que le gusto mi cabello"-pensó, pero algo en el ambiente se sentía incómodo, y era que sus compañeros varones le daban una mirada asesina.

-"cielos esto es peor que la mujer demonio"-pensó. Así comenzando las clases hasta que tocara el timbre del almuerzo.

-hola-dijo Alice acercándose al peliblanco mientras guardaba sus cosas para ir a comer.

-ho.. hu ..Hola-dijo levantando su mano temblando.

-ji ji eres gracioso, eres Lincoln ¿verdad?-

-si lo soy, ¿Qué quieres?-dijo calmándose un poco, si quería caerle bien tenía que estar tranquilo.

-bueno, como soy nueva, no sé dónde queda el comedor, ¿podrías ser mi guía?-exclamo dándole un sonrisa.

-sí, claro- a lo que ambos salieron del salón rumbo al comedor, a llegar llamaron la atención de todos en especial de su amigo. Este a verlos reír, se puso nervioso, y empezó a ver a varios lados, para verificar que Ronnie Anne no estuviera cerca. Conocía bien a esa chica para saber que era muy celosa, y si los veía juntos no podía imaginarse de lo que les haría.

-hola Lincoln, hola Alice -dijo acercándose. Ambos a verlo le regresaron el saludo. clyde no sabía porque Lincoln no estaba nervioso, acaso no le importaba que su "novia "los viera.

-oye Lincoln, puedo hablar contigo en privado-dijo, ambos dejaron a la chica en una mesa, mientras que ella, los veía alejarse.

-"que raros son esos dos, pero Lincoln es un chico lindo"-dijo mientras comía su sándwich

Al otro lado los amigos discutían.

-¿Qué haces con ella? no sabes si ronnie te ve ,le puede hacer daño a los dos-menciono preocupado

-pero solo soy su guía, además a ronnie no le importaría, ella me dio permiso de andar con otras niñas-afirmo, pero su amigo a ver a la rubia, que era más hermosa y desarrollada que ronnie, daba a entender que este tipo de niña no era las que ronnie dejaría cerca de Lincoln.

-bien, pero si te metes en problemas, yo no me voy a meterme-entonces ambos regresaron con la chica, para comer su almuerzo.

-y dime Alice, ¿de dónde vienes?-pregunto el peliblanco

-de TEXAS, mis padres y yo nos mudamos hace 3 días-

-eso es genial, y ¿tienes hermanos?-

-no, soy hija única, y ustedes, ¿tienen hermanos?-

-yo soy hijo único también, pero Lincoln tiene diez hermanas-respondió clyde, la mirada de alice quedo en shock.

-tienes diez hermanas, eso es increíble-dijo acercando su cara a unos centímetros del rostro de Lincoln.

-sí y todas son asombrosas-dijo sonrojado, mientras la chica se separaba.

-lo siento por eso, mis papás dicen es que soy muy hiperactiva, por esa razón practico karate-esto dejo sorprendido a ambos, como era posible que una niña tan femenina, podía practicar tal deporte.

-en serio, practicas karate, una de mis hermanas también y es cinta negra-dijo emocionado.

-eso es genial, será que puedo practicar con ella-

-claro, que tal si vienes mañana a mi casa y te la presento, tal vez pueda unirte a su club-esto emociono a la chica, por lo visto era una buena chica. Pero luego pensó algo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-"¿Dónde está ronnie?"-fue lo que pensó antes de empezar a buscarla en el comedor, era raro que no estuviera, ya que mayor mente se encontraban aquí.

-"tal vez no vino hoy"-por lo que volvió a prestarle atención a su nueva amiga.

Ya pasadas las horas de clase, Lincoln, clyde y alice esperaban a que los vinieran a buscar. El tiempo juntos le permitió conocerse. Descubrieron que el padre de Alice era militar y que su madre trabajaba como cocinera en un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad.

-ya vinieron a buscarme, adiós Lincoln, adiós Alice-se despidió clyde , por lo que quedaban ellos dos.

-a mira ahí vienes mis hermanas-dijo el peliblanco señalando a las gemelas y a la gótica, que por una extraña razón venia sonriente.

-hola Lincoln-saludaron las tres

-vaya estas muy feliz Lucy, ¿Qué paso?-era claro que para que su hermana estuviera así, le había pasado algo genial o tenebroso para ella.

-es por su nueva maestra, es genial-dijo lana muy alegre, al parecer ya la habían conocido.

-¿en serio, y como se llama?-

-es Susana Robinson, es la primera maestra que me cae bien, me defendió del bravucón que siempre me molesta-respondió Lucy, dejando a su hermano sorprendido.

-guau, por lo visto es genial, pero creo que lori ya se ha tardado-dijo viendo su reloj

-tal vez, este con Bobby, sabes cómo se pone cuando le envía mensajes-dijo lola , pero Lincoln sabía que no podía ser eso, él sabía que su hermana varias veces se le había olvidado en buscarlos, por causa de Bobby, pero ahora no podía ser la excusa, ya que ambos estaban peleados, pero algo cruzo su mente, que le hizo temblar.

-chicas y si la mujer la atrapo-provocando la preocupación de las gemelas.

-Lincoln eso es imposible-dijo lucy, pero después noto a la hermosa chica que tenía al lado.

-y, ¿quién es tu amiga?-haciendo que las gemelas notara a la rubia.

-hola mucho gusto, soy Alice y soy amiga de su hermano, él me ha contado mucho de ustedes-dijo dándole una sonrisa. Las niñas no daban crédito de lo linda que era, lola pensaba que era una modelo o algo así. Mientras que a Lucy le recordaba a su maestra.

-es un placer-dijo lola, con elegancia mientras tomaba su mano, pero a tocarla una imagen volvió aparecer. En esta podía ver a una mujer vestida de militar que la apuntaba con un arma a la mujer del vestido rojo, igual que en todas las demás solo se le podía ver los ojos, pero la diferencia era que esa mujer de militar tenía los ojos verdes.

-es un placer volverte a ver, querida-escuchó la voz de la mujer del vestido.

-CALLATE MALDITO MONSTRUO, PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE-grito

-oh vamos, me has dicho eso más de cien veces y nunca me has hecho nada, lo que pasa es que estas celosa porque nunca pudiste tenerlo entre tus piernas, ja ja ja-rio maniáticamente

-eso es lo que tú crees, pero temo decirte querida que él y yo lo hicimos solo a unas semanas de conocernos, haciéndome la primera-se burló la mujer con el arma, esto capto la atención de la mujer del vestido.

-¿no puede ser? , pero ¿Cómo?-

-eso a ti no te incumbe, pero te diré que lo disfrute j a ja ja-se rio, haciendo molestar a la otra.

-eres una…. , ya veras, antes te dejaba ir para poder divertirme contigo otra vez ,pero ahora vas a morir-por lo que empezó a correr hacia la mujer y esta apretó el gatillo, escuchándose el sonido del disparo.

Habían pasado un minuto desde que lola le agarro la mano a Alice, la chica la miraba extrañada, igual que sus hermanos, pero volvió en si después de un momento. Lola se quedó observando Alice por un momento y de repente volvió a ver a la mujer militar.

-oh lo siento, creo que me distraje-se disculpó, pero la chica le volvió a sonreír.

-no importa, eres una niña muy linda por cierto-respondió

-lola, ¿estás bien?-pregunto lana, sabía que se puso así, por haber visto otra imagen

-no es nada lana, solo me empezó a doler la cabeza-pero al momento se paró un auto rojo en frente de ellos. De este, se bajó la maestra Susana que no tardo en saludarlos.

-hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?-pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-hola maestra Susana, lo que pasa que nuestra hermana mayor no ha venido a buscarnos-respondió lucy con una sonrisa, esa mujer si le daba mucha alegría y no sabía porque.

-bueno será mejor que los lleve a su casa, y….-pero luego fijo la mirada en Lincoln, este la miro con una ceja alzada, preguntándose porque lo veía, pero lo más raro fue que la mujer sonrió para luego pasar su lengua entre sus labios como si había visto algo suculento.

-disculpe maestra Susana, ¿está bien?-pregunto lucy para luego ver a su hermano, ella ya le había presentado a sus hermanas menores pero no a Lincoln.

-él es mi hermano mayor-dijo

-oh que lindo, quisiera comérmelo-dijo acercándose y pellizcando sus mejillas.

Alice que lo miraba todo, no pudo evitar sonreír, esa maestra si era cariñosa, por lo que decidió presentarse.

-hola maestra Susana, soy Alice Grimes es un placer-se presentó alzándole su mano.

Pero Susana le frunció el ceño, desconcertando a la chica.

-oh mucho gusto-dijo fríamente mientras apretaba su mano, Alice sintió como lo hacía con fuerza como si quisiera rompérselo. Pero después vio como el auto donde venía su mamá se paraba detrás del auto de la maestra.

-es mi mamá, me tengo que ir, adiós Lincoln, adiós chicas-por lo que entro al auto y pudo ver a sus nuevos amigos y a la profesora despidiéndola, pero la mujer la miraba con odio, que si fuera de hielo, la derretiría.

-por lo visto hija, ya hiciste amigos-menciono su mamá

-así es-dijo quedándose viendo a Lincoln con un leve sonrojo .Por lo que el auto empezó a andar.

-"que lindo es linconl, por lo visto me gustara estar aquí"-pensó, para luego ver su mano-"pero porque tuve la intención de matar a lola cuando me toco la mano"-no se había notado, pero cuando la pequeña le apretó la mano, sintió repentinamente un odio hacia ella y a sus hermanas.

-"creo que es mi imaginación"-

Mientras tanto con los demás.

-buenos chicos ya es tarde, que tal si los llevo a su casa-sugirió Susana. Por lo que todos aceptaron y subieron a su auto. Ellos sabían que no tenían que meterse en el auto de un extraño, pero la mujer era una excepción, su amabilidad les daba confianza.

Paso un tiempo, donde lucy en el asiento de co-piloto le mostraba el camino a la maestra. Por lo que Lincoln y sus hermanas hablaban de cualquier cosa, pero el peliblanco volvió a tener la sensación que alguien lo veía, así que a ver al frente se encontró que, Susana de vez en cuando lo veía por el retrovisor, esto le hizo helar la sangre, esa era la misma mirada que tenían sus hermanas.

-"oh no, ella también lo está"-pensó observando por la ventana para tratar de disimular-"y lo peor que estamos en su auto"-. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue que ya habían llegado a su hogar, donde vieron a vanzila con una rueda espichada, por lo que explicaría porque lori no fue a buscarlos.

-bien chicos nos vemos en la escuela-dijo la maestra mientras se bajaban

-muchas gracias, maestra Susana-respondió Lucy, por lo que empezó a caminar a su hogar.

-y Lincoln-dijo, mientras que el peliblanco la volteaba a ver

-fue un honor en conocerte-dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, que extraño que parezca le recordaba a la de Lucy.

-fue un honor también-dijo a lo que ella asintió y se fue.

-eso fue extraño-exclamo el peliblanco para luego entrar a su casa.

Lucy entro a su habitación, para después quitarse su ropa e ir al baño, a entrar y bañarse no pudo evitar verse al espejo. A ver su reflejo vio como el color negro se iba cayendo mostrando su cabello rubio, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, a acercarse más, levanto su cabello para mostrar sus ojos azules.

-que gracioso-dijo mientras se seguía viendo al espejo.

-si me dejara crecer más el cabello, me parecería a la maestra Susana- se rio para luego salir del baño. Pero no se dio cuenta que su reflejo seguía ahí, donde sus ojos cambiaron a rojos y su sonrisa mostraba varios colmillos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **BUENO AMIGOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LAS COSAS SE PONEN MAS CONFUSAS.**


	5. CAPITULO 5:TRATANDO CON EL ENEMIGO

**HOLA AMIGOS, LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE, COMO VERÁN ,LAS MUJERES YA HAN PUESTO SU PLAN EN MARCHA.** **ADEMAS, EN ESTE CAPITULO APARECERÁ UN PERSONAJE QUE SERA UN BUEN ALIADO CONTRA ESTAS CRIATURAS.**

 **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**

 **-MMUNOCAN: GRACIAS POR LAS SUGERENCIAS, DE HECHO EN ESTE CAPITULO ACOMODE MAS O MENOS ESOS DETALLES, PERO SI SIGUES VIENDO ALGO MAL, ESPERO QUE ME LO DIGAS. OTRA COSA, YO LLEVO TIEMPO LEYENDO MILES DE HISTORIAS, PERO MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR LA TOMO DE LO QUE HE VISTO Y ALGO CONFUSO ,YA QUE ALGUNOS, COMETEN LOS ERRORES Y SON ESCRITORES MUY LEÍDOS, (EJEMPLO:LAS COMILLAS EN LOS DIÁLOGOS Y DE EMPEZAR LOS DIÁLOGOS EN MINÚSCULAS). PERO IGUAL TE AGRADEZCO Y DESDE AHORA EMPEZARE A MEJORAR LOS DETALLES.**

 **-PIRATA: AGRADEZCO QUE LEAS LA HISTORIA, PERO PARA SABER QUIENES SON LAS MUJERES TENDRÁS QUE ALGUNOS CREO QUE YA LO SABEN XD.**

 **-JULEX93: SI, TODOS QUIEREN A LINCOLN, PERO HAY ALGUNOS DETALLES SOBRE ESE ASUNTO QUE ACLARARE EN FUTUROS CAPÍTULOS.**

 **-HYPERION52: SI DE HECHO LA PARTE DE LA MUJER QUE SE LE APARECIÓ A LUNA, ME INSPIRE EN MARCELINE.**

 **-GUEST: ME DA GUSTO QUE SIGAS LA HISTORIA, Y VERAS QUE CADA VEZ SE PONDRÁ MEJOR, LO PRIMERO ES SOLO UN APERITIVO.**

 **THE LOUD HOUSE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A SU CREADOR Y A NICKELODEON.**

 **CAPITULO 5: TRATANDO CON EL ENEMIGO.**

Había llegado el viernes, donde ningún Loud tenía clase debido a que era un día festivo por la fundación de la ciudad. Por eso Lincoln se puso a organizar todo su plan, pronto su hermano mayor vendría y quería tenerlo listo antes de su llegada, durante ese tiempo sus hermanas menores se la pasaban ayudándolo en todo lo que necesitara, menos Lucy ya que no creía sobre la posesión de sus hermanas mayores, es decir, actuaban normal, a excepción que Lori no hablaba por teléfono. Y eso si le parecía raro, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había peleado con Bobby y que curiosamente se le había perdido, la dejaba más o menos tranquila.

Mientras en la habitación de Lincoln se llevaba a cabo una reunión.

-Está bien chicas, le pedí a lisa que nos hiciera una redes que fueran capaces de contener a un elefante-dijo el peliblanco, desde que le contó lo ocurrido a la genio de la familia, esta no dudo en ayudarlos.

-Sé que esto es completamente ilógico para la ciencia, pero si logramos atrapar a una mujer que puede alterar sus moléculas, sería un descubrimiento histórico-menciono lisa - además me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a la espécimen- dijo dándole una sonrisa macabra a sus hermanos, algo era seguro, que la niña tenía intenciones de hacer que sabe que, a la mujer, y eso era lo que ponía nerviosos a los demás.

\- Bueno, pero lo primero es atraparla, si no tenemos cuidado podemos terminar muertos-dijo preocupado, no se sentía bien involucrar a sus hermanas pequeñas, pero con tan solo imaginarse a esa mujer le daba miedo y aparte de la sensación excitante que le provoca recordar el beso.

-"Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso"-parecía un pervertido, pero imaginar el cuerpo de la mujer le daba gusto.

Sus hermanas a notar la cara de bobo que tenía, no evitaron preguntarse si se había vuelto loco, o perdido parte de su cerebro.

-Lincoln, ¿estás bien?, parece como si te hubieras hecho del numero dos-pregunto Lana, sus hermano actuaba extraño desde hace días, uno de esas situaciones era que no paraba de ver a sus hermanas mayores cuando iban en toalla, esto le provoca algo de asco, por lo que evitaba que su hermano la viera salir de baño, a veces tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-Oh lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas, bien cuando llegue Luke y le contemos todo, iremos a enfrentar a las impostoras y así las obligaremos a decir donde están nuestras hermanas-dijo motivadamente, ser el líder le gustaba, tenía una sensación de superioridad, que le daba un confianza de poder hacer todo.

-Pero si Luke no puede hacer nada, y termina lastimado-menciono Lola, tenía un terror que su hermano saliera herido, especialmente cuando en su sueño vio a ese hombre que no paraba de lastimar a la mujer de azul, nunca entendió que le hacía, pero la manera que la mujer gritaba le daba pavor. Pero otra sensación también había invadido ese momento, como si le diera gusto verla sufrir.

-"Porque me gusto ver eso?"-a lo que vio Lana, y de un momento a otro, volvió a ver a la mujer de azul, estas imagines la estaban volviendo loca, cada vez que veía a su hermana la veía a ella, ¿qué significaba?, a veces cuando lana la abrazaba tenía ganas de ahorcarla e incluso cortarle el cuello con unas tijeras, en esos momentos se espantaba, pero en otros la sensación de verla sangrar le provocaba una felicidad extrema.

-Ok, entonces ya saben el plan-dijo el peliblanco.

-Su plan es una ridiculez-dijo Lucy apareciendo de repente.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-gritaron todos.

-¿Qué te pasa Lucy?, deja de aparecerte así, ¿nos quiere matar o qué?-dijo molesta Lola, su hermana era una molestia con su apariciones, no entendía como era que lo hacía.

Por su parte Lincoln había pensado hace mucho, que lucy desarrollo el poder de tele-transportación o algo así, en ocasiones le ha querido preguntar a ver si se lo podía enseñar.

-¿Lucy porque dices que es una ridiculez?, nuestro hermano es muy fuerte, y creo que puede darle una lección-dijo Lana, una de las cosas que le gustaba de su hermano era sus habilidades de pelea.

-No lo digo por él Lana, me refiero a que le será difícil vencer a algo que desconocen, si nuestras hermanas realmente estas poseídas, que lo dudo, no saben que son capaces de hacer-afirmo. Dejando a todos sus hermanos sorprendidos, pero Lucy tenía razón no sabían que podrían hacerles si las hacían enfadar.

-Tiene razón, por lo visto Lucy tiene más inteligencia de lo que pensaba, pero para su suerte yo ya había pensado en eso y tengo lo necesario para la situación-exclamo lisa, provocando un gruñido en su hermana. Era cierto sobre la posibilidad, que esa cosas los atacaran con algún tipo de habilidad única, pero eso era lo mejor, Lisa tenía muchas ganas de probar sus nuevos artefacto que invento para algunos percances.

-Bien, ¿Qué es?-pregunto Lola cruzándose de brazos. Dándole una cara de fastidio.

-Sencillo, armas de desintegración molecular, las hice cuando por casualidad leí unos de los comic de Lincoln, la ficción es una estupidez, pero admito que tiene ideas únicas-sonrió con satisfacción.

-Oye, ¿Por qué lees mis comic?, acaso no sabes pedir permiso-dijo molesto. Su hermana se pasaba de la raya a veces, pero le dio curiosidad sobre el arma.

-No, y será mejor que dejemos de hablar de esto, recuerda que las paredes hace que nuestra conversación se escuche por toda la casa-afirmo, pero gracias a Dios que sus hermanas mayores no estaban.

-Entonces mejor nos vamos y esperemos mañana, para cuando llegue luke, ¿entendido?-sus hermanas asintieron y se fueron de su habitación. Pero Lucy se le quedo mirando, pero luego se fue.

-Sabes Lincoln, mi maestra me dijo que le caías bien, y quiso que te dijera que le gustaría decirte algo-dijo antes de abandonar el cuarto, dejando al chico asustado, esa mujer lo ponía incomodo, desde que había llegado a la escuela, siempre lo saludaba cuando lo veía en el pasillo, e incluso en otras partes, a simple vista la mujer era encantadora, pero sentía que algo ocultaba.

-"Esa maestra se trae algo entre manos"-pensó preocupado, la sensación que le daba esa mujer era miedo puro.

Mientras tanto, Lucy había salido de su casa rumbo al club de poesía, quedo en encontrarse con Haiku en el parque para ir juntas. Una de las cosas que Lucy le agradaba hacer era decir su poemas en frente de sus compañeros, era tranquilizante y hermoso expresar lo que sentía.

Pero a avanzar unas cuadras, un auto se paró a su lado, y pudo ver que era su maestra Susana, no lo admitía en público, pero la mujer le caía bien.

-Hola Lucy, ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

-Hola maestra Susana, voy al club de poesía, pero tengo que ir al parque a buscar a una amiga-contesto.

-Oh eso es genial, si quieres puedo llevarte, y de paso pasamos buscando a tu amiga-sugirió la maestra, algo en esa sonrisa le daba una felicidad rara en ella, estar con la maestra le daba una sensación parecida cuando estaba con su madre o alguna de sus hermanas, se sentía como si fuera parte de ella.

\- Gracias maestra-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada, y solo llámame Susana-exclamo

-Está bien, Susana-a lo que subió al auto y se dirigieron al parque. A llegar al lugar había poca gente, Lucy se bajó y empezó a buscar a su amiga, por lo que no tardó en encontrarla sentada en debajo de un árbol, al parecer leyendo algunos de sus libros de vampiros.

-Hola Haiku-saludo de su forma neutral.

-Hola Lucy, pensé que no ibas a venir-respondió de la misma forma. Haiku era igual a Lucy en el sentido de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero a diferencia que mostraba uno de sus ojos.

-Bien, si ya estas lista, sígueme a la entrada, que una amiga nos llevara en su auto- esto confundió a la chica.

-¿Tienes una amiga con auto?-pregunto arqueando su única ceja visible.

-Bueno, más bien es mi nueva maestra, me la encontré en el camino, y se ofreció a llevarnos-

Esto había sorprendido a Haiku, que clase de maestra le gustaría ir a un club de poetas góticos, eso era extraño y algo en el ambiente le comenzó a incomodar, era algo grotesco pero no sabía de donde venía, pero a fijarse en Lucy noto un aura rara en ella. Haiku no era una chica que se sorprendiera fácilmente, pero algo estaba mal en su amiga.

-Ok, vamos-por lo que ambas se fueron hacia el auto donde estaba Susana esperándolas con una sonrisa. Haiku a verla inmediata mente sintió miedo, algo en esa mujer le hacía temblar.

-"¿Qué es esta sensación?, tengo nauseas"-pensó tapándose la boca, un dolor le empezada a dar en su corazón. Su ojos le comenzaron a arder pero ¿Por qué?.

-"Hola haiku, como te ha ido"-escucho en su mente, la voz que escuchaba era de una mujer, pero sentía una sensación familiar en ella. Lucy a notar esto se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien Haiku?, te ves más pálida de lo normal-exclamo la Loud gótica, pero la chica volvió a ver a la mujer rubia, que las miraba con su sonrisa, y noto que esa energía grotesca venia de ella.

-Lucy espera-dijo tomándola del brazo. Haciendo que la niña la mirara confundida. Por así decirlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto, pero su amiga tenía una cara de terror, esto la sorprendió, nunca la había visto así.

-Esa mujer, tiene un aura maligna, que me causa nauseas-afirmo, dejando a Lucy sorprendida, por lo que vio a su maestra que seguía viéndolas con una sonrisa. Pero porque Haiku decía eso.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Susana acercándose, provocando que Haiku se apartaba rápidamente.

-Haiku, ¿Qué te pasa?, ella no es mala-grito molesta.

-¿Qué soy malvada, a que te refieres?-dijo la rubia confusa. Pero Haiku sabía que estaba fingiendo, la tipa sabía actuar muy bien.

-Escucha, esa mujer no es lo que parece, es un demonio-dijo alterada Haiku, era la primera vez que la chica actuaba así, de hecho en verla de ese modo, hizo que Lucy empezara a creerle, pero a ver a la maestra volvía a dudar.

-¿Estás loca?, te pareces a mi hermano con sus estúpidas sospechas-grito, no entendía que pasaba pero un odio empezaba a dominarla. Mientras que Susana la veía con una sonrisa.

-Lucy, por favor, hay algo malo en ella, lo puedo sentir, es algo como…-pero fue abofeteada por la gótica, Haiku cayó al suelo, el golpe fue muy fuerte, incluso sintió que el cachete se le quemaba, casi tubo ganas de llorar. Pero antes de decir algo, fue agarrada por el cabello y jalada hasta ver de frente a Lucy, la chica estaba enojada, pero sus ojos no se veían, pero sentía una ira que no era común en ella.

-Vuelve a decir algo así, y te juro que te mato-amenazo. Haiku pudo sentir como el aura de Lucy se volvía igual a de la mujer, esto le asusto y se apartó de ella con pavor.

-Lo siento lucy, pero mejor me voy, ya estas manchada con la sangre de tus demonios-dijo asustada y empezó a correr lejos de ahí, tenía que alejarse lo más que podía de esas dos, algo había entrado en Lucy y sabía a quién podía decírselo. Por lo que siguió corriendo perdiéndose de la vista de ambas.

La niña gótica de repente comenzó a llorar, algo le había dolido y a la vez gustado. Quería matar a Haiku, la quería apuñalar, la quería ver cubierta de sangre y ver sus órganos regados por todas partes. Esto la hizo reír, paso su lengua por los labios y voltio a ver a Susana, que la veía con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me detuvo?-pregunto regresando a su habitual personalidad.

-Oh lo siento, lo que pasa es que no me quería meter en asuntos ajenos, y dime, ¿desde cuándo son amigas?-dijo con su misma sonrisa.

Esto desconcertó a la chica, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?, pero Haiku y ella fueron amigas desde la primera vez que entro al club de poesía, pero a que quería llegar.

-Desde hace mucho, pero, ¿para qué quieres sabes eso?-

-Por nada, solo me recuerda a una amiga que mate hace mucho-respondió con una sonrisa. Esto dejo impactada a Lucy.

-¿Cómo que mataste a tu amiga?-pregunto, no estaba asustada, pero si intrigada sobre la información dada por su maestra.

-je je je, veras, ella era un estorbo, así que la quite de mi camino, además ella estaba enamorada del hombre que amaba-respondió.

-Guau, eso es inesperado, pensé que eras una mujer buena y decente-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, pero esa sensación de sangre volvió a meterse en ella.

-ja ja , en realidad soy más de lo que crees-afirmo mientras sus ojos se ponías rojos.

-Tu y yo, tenemos mucho en común-dijo acercándose.

-Espera, tu eres la mujer del vestido-dijo asombrada, pero permaneció en su sitio, mientras la mujer se ponía a su nivel.

-No lo soy Lucy, no me compares con esa zorra, pero te daré una pista-dijo, moviendo la parte del cabello que le cubría los ojos. Los ojos azules de la niña se fijaron en los ojos rojos de la mujer, una sensación familiar la invadió.

-Dime, ¿Cuándo me ves, a quien te recuerda?-pregunto mostrando su sonrisa con los colmillos. Lucy estaba temblando, ahora si tenía miedo, las manos de la mujer se sentía frías, como si estuviera muerta, esto le daba ganas de vomitar. La mujer se dio cuenta y quito sus manos.

-Bueno, por lo visto aun no te das cuenta, pero que tal si hago esto-exclamo mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello. A terminar una parte de su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-Dime, ¿Quién soy?-dijo juguetonamente.

A la niña le iba a dar un infarto, la forma del cabello y su pequeña sonrisa, le daba la misma apariencia.

-¿No puedes ser?, tú que eres-dijo alejándose con un claro temor. La mujer se cambió nuevamente el cabello y volvía al estilo de antes. Mostrando una sonrisa macabra.

-No quise mostrártelo, pero la estúpida de Haiku se dio cuenta antes-afirmo con fastidio.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué cosa eres?-dijo.

-Mejor te lo digo en un sitio más privado, ¿Qué tal en el club de poesía?-sugirió con una sonrisa angelical. Por su parte Lucy estaba inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, la mezcla de asombro, miedo y confusión no le dejaba decir nada.

-Bien, tomare eso como un si-dijo tomándola por el brazo y llevándola al auto, así yéndose del lugar.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba Lincoln y Clyde en la tienda de los comics, después de hablar sobre el plan y quedar claro de lo que iban hacer, decidieron ir a ver algunos nuevos número de Ace Avvy.

-Entonces, ¿solo esperaremos a Luke?, no sería mejor avisar a los policías-pregunto el pelinegro.

-No nos creerían, además mi plan es a prueba de tontos-respondió con orgullo, a veces su amigo era bastante inseguro.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron a caja registradora, donde estaba un extraño hombre de cabello negro, nunca lo habían visto, pero al parecer era un nuevo empleado.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Dónde está Rick?, el mayormente trabaja aquí-dijo Clyde. El hombre se volteo y les frunció el ceño.

-Mira chico, tú crees que estoy feliz de estar aquí, voy hacerte sincero, odio este lugar, preferiría estar en la playa con muchas mujeres sexys, pero en lugar estoy aquí, siendo molestado por un par de niños maricas-dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué nos hablas así?-pregunto molesto peliblanco. No sabía quién era este hombre,si le enoja estar aquí ese es su problema, pero no tenia derecho de hablarles así, podría decirse que tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-Oye chico, sé que les conteste de mala manera, pero estar aquí con ese gordo fastidioso, me estresa-dijo tocándose el cabello. Los chicos notaron que era otra víctima del señor Fisk, que era el dueño de la tienda. El tipo era un gordo barbudo gruñón, que siempre peleaba con Rick, por lo visto Rick renuncio y contrato a este sujeto.

-Bueno por lo visto, ya no tolera a Fisk, ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-exclamo Lincoln.

-Cinco días-respondió como si nada

-¿En serio?, vaya el señor Fisk, sí que obstina en poco tiempo-afirmo Clyde con una sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas, creo que eso explica por qué no tiene mujer-dijo el sujeto burlonamente. Por lo que los tres comenzaron a reír.

-Ustedes son buena onda, no como los otros babosos que vienen aquí-dijo el tipo cruzándose de brazos. La actitud de los muchachos le parecía bien, desde que había empezado a trabajar, venían unos idiotas pidiéndole estupideces o preguntándole, que si vendían dulces, eso era estúpido. ¿Acaso no leen que dice tienda de comics?.

-Gracias, usted también es buena onda, bueno Rick también lo era, pero usted tiene un estilo único-afirmo Lincoln. La personalidad del hombre había cambiado a una mas agradable. Pero le parecía un poco raro que un tipo de su edad se comportara de esa manera, como si fuera un adolescente rebelde.

-Gracias chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lincoln y él es mi amigo Clyde, es un gusto-dijo dándole la mano.

-Bien Lincoln, yo soy…-

-ASHLEY WILLIAMS-grito el señor Fisk desde puerta de su oficina.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con los clientes, quieres que rebaje más tu sueldo-dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta.

-Ese viejo fastidioso, ya me ha bajado la paga dos veces-dijo enfadado, a veces tenía ganas de golpearlos en las bolas. Pero noto como Lincoln y Clyde aguantaban las risas.

-¿Qué le pasa a ustedes?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Te llamas Ashley?, sabes que ese nombre es de niña-dijo el peliblanco, mientras su amigo asentía. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a un hombre llamado Ashley.

-No te burles, es lo mismo que te digas viejo prematuro y a tu amigo cabello de arbusto-dijo con una sonrisa. A los chico no le gusto lo que dijo, pero tenía razón, además ellos habían empezó primero.

-Ok, dejemos las peleas Ashley-dijo Clyde, no quería que el hombre se molestara y terminara golpeándolos.

-Me llamo Ash Williams, así me gusta, y será mejor que se vayan muchacho, la hora de cerrar ya está cerca- dijo mirando su reloj. Por lo que los chicos pagaron sus comics y al momento de salir notaron como Ashley se iba es un auto color amarillo. Debían admitirlo el hombre era genial, pero tenía una personalidad chocante.

-Bueno chicos, fue un gusto en conocerlo-dijo dentro de su auto, pero de repente comenzó a llover, a ver como los niños trataban de cubrirse del agua, decidió que era mejor ayudarlos. Así que suspiro y los miro con una media sonrisa.

-Los dos, vengan ,los llevare a casa-dijo abriéndole la puerta de co-piloto. Sin dudar ambos se metieron.

-Gracias señor Williams-dijo Clyde.

-No me digas señor, no estoy casado, además no se acostumbren, que esta será la única vez, mejor dígame donde viven y los llevare-dijo con fastidio, Ash en si no era un tipo totalmente bueno, pero si tenía moral.

-Ok, entonces vamos a la casa de Clyde, es la más cercana-sugirió el peliblanco. Por lo que se pusieron en marcha.

A dejar a clyde. Ash y Lincoln tomaron rumbo a la casa del peliblanco. Por el camino iban hablando de cosas de "hombres".

-Entonces, ¿has viajado por todo el país?, eso es increíble-dijo el niño. Este hombre era genial.

-Si y he tenido muchos trabajos, pero siempre me despiden, al parecer les parezco algo infantil-afirmo

-Vaya tienes mala suerte en conseguir un buen empleo, pero no tienes una familia que visites-

-No, la mayoría me detesta, pero prefiero ser un lobo solitario, ¿y tú?-pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, tengo 10 hermanas y a mis padres-respondió, provocando que el hombre detuviera el auto.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto viéndolo con enojo.

-Lo siento, me dijiste que tienes diez hermanas-le pregunto sorprendido, un niño con tantas hermanas era imposible.

\- Sí, y ya sé que se escucha como una locura, pero es verdad-por lo que ash puso andar otra vez el vehículo.

-Y dime, ¿son mayores de edad?-pregunto con una mirada picara. Tenía que aprovechar si una de sus hermanas era sexy, si era así, podía ganar puntos por llevarlo a casa.

-No, la mayor tiene 18, es decir, tengo 5 hermanas menores y 5 mayores, y cada una tiene una personalidad única, por así decirlo- por lo que empezó a explicarle lo que hacía cada hermana. Ash le dio risa de las cosas que pasaba con ellas, al parecer le hacían la vida imposible.

-Además tengo a un hermano mayor, que estuvo perdido durante 19 años, pero volvió a nosotros después, fue una locura, pero la pasamos muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-En serio muchacho, tu vida es increíble, pero me da lástima que ninguna sea mayor de edad, y tengo una duda, ¿Por qué tienes el cabello blanco?-

-Podría decirse que es de familia-se limitó a decir, el hombre le había caído bien.

-Oh, ahí está mi casa-señalo. Por lo que Ash detuvo el auto, y como había dejado de llover, Lincoln pudo salir normalmente.

-Bueno chico, adiós- dijo arrancando.

Lincoln entro a su casa y la primera que encontró fue a lori, que lo miraba enojada. A Lincoln le dio miedo.

-Hola Lori-dijo temblando, empezó a sudar, la mirada que la chica ,era tan temible que si fuera de hielo lo derretiría.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?-pregunto sin quitar su mirada.

-Es el empleado de la tienda de comic, un buen amigo, como vio que estaba lloviendo, me trajo-explico, prefirió ocultar la parte que apenas lo conocía, eso hubiera provocado una tremendo regaño.

-Oh que considerado-exclamo Lori cambiando a un semblante alegre, así que se acercó a Lincoln y le planto un beso en los labios.

El peliblanco abrió los ojos de la impresión, su hermana empezó a meter su lengua a su boca, Lincoln no podía reaccionar, sentía un gran sabor a dulce, como si hubiera comido algo con mucha azúcar, pero la sensación era única, sus músculos se tensaron y escuchaba a su hermana gemir, al parecer le gustaba, pero poco a poco sus instintos comenzaron a dominarlo.

-"Cielos que bien se siente, pero esto es malo"-pensó a sentir a su amiguito despertar. Por lo que aparto a Lori de un empujón.

-¿ESTAS LOCA?-le grito, mientras la miraba, pero ella lo miraba con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Oye me dolió-dijo la chica, cambiando su semblante a uno triste.

-¿No quieres jugar conmigo?-pregunto mientras empezaba a gatear hacia él.

-NO, ALEJATE-grito mientras Salía corriendo hacia su cuarto. Dejando a su hermana riéndose.

-Oh Linky, como me gustaría que tuvieras esa adicción nuevamente-dijo chupando su dedo.

Lincoln llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Estaba asustado y confundido. Esa mujer estaba obligando a sus hermanas a violarlo, eso era seguro, tenía que apártese de ellas lo más que podía. Pero tenía que admitir que tenía ganas de llegar más lejos con ella. Se acostó en su cama, pero un dolor le empezó a dar en la cabeza, y una imagen apareció.

En esta podía ver a lori completamente desnuda, debajo de él. Ella estaba llorando y detrás de él había un hombre con una pistola apuntándole en la cabeza.

-Hazlo-dijo el hombre, empujándolo con el arma.

-Por favor no quiero hacerlo, por favor, por favor-suplicaba el Lincoln de la imagen.

-Hazlo o te matare a ti y a tus hermanas-dijo con burla el hombre.

-¿Pero porque?, ya lo hice con ella, no quiero hacerlo más, déjenme en paz-comenzó a llorar. Lincoln miraba a su otro yo con asco. Qué diablos era todo eso. Pero la imagen se había ido, dejándolo sin aliento. Cayó al piso y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos. Que pasaba y porque veía esa escena tan horrible, acaso era lo mismo que veía Lola. Tenía asco de sí mismo, por lo que salió directo al baño y vomito todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

-Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío- repetía varias veces, en verdad estaba asustado, ahora no sabía qué hacer. Pero en eso escucho el timbre de la casa.

A salir del baño y mirar desde las escaleras, vio que Lola abría la puerta. En eso se sorprendió que era una chica de cabello negro y un vestido morado. Era Haiku.

La niña entro y lo vio con una cara que daba la impresión que había visto algo horrible.

-Haiku, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo acercándose. Algo le había pasado para ponerla así. Técnicamente era como su hermana, era extraño verla expresar alguna emoción.

-Lincoln, es Lucy, ella tiene algo-dijo calmándose un poco. No era la misma desde que se encontró a Lucy y a esa mujer. La hacía sentir como una niña indefensa, hace tiempo que no se comportaba así, desde convertirse en gótica no había expresado ninguna emoción, pero ahora estaba espantada.

-¿Ella está bien?-pregunto alterado.

-Si ,solo que actúa muy raro-limito a decir la chica.

-Bien será mejor que me expliques en un lugar más privado, vamos a mi habitación-sugirió tomándola de la mano y subiendo las escaleras.

Lola que se había quedado sin decir nada, los vio subir, y otra imagen volvió aparecer. En esta había una mujer con un libro en las manos y otra que tenía una vestido negro muy elegante y un hermoso cabello negro. La del vestido tenia sus ojos normales y otra tenia los ojos rojos, pero no se parecía en nada a ninguna de las dos que había visto antes.

-Nos volvemos a ver, mira lo hermosa que te vez-dijo la del libro.

-Deja de tus halagos hipócritas, sabes que hago aquí-afirmo la del vestido negro.

-Ah sí, es sobre tu plan, pero no me interesa, lo hecho, hecho esta-respondió con calma.

-Eres una estúpida, ya verás que lograre solucionar este caos, estoy harta de ustedes y de su existencia, ¿acaso no te basto asesinar a todas esas personas?-dijo molesta.

-No, mi inocencia se fue al carajo desde hace mucho, vieja amiga-dijo con tristeza

-El no quería hacerlo-exclamo con enojo.

-Entiende que no tuvo opción, deja de vivir en el pasado-dijo la mujer de vestido negro. Lola las veía sin decir nada. No tenia miedo, sino curiosidad. Estas imágenes eran al parecer recuerdos de esas mujeres, o algo así. Pero agradecía que ninguna de ellas notaba su presencia, la única que lo había hecho fue la del vestido rojo.

-Por favor, como si eso me importara-dijo la mujer del libro.

Así la imagen desapareció, dejando a Lola confundida.

-Ya estoy harta de todo esto-dijo, para luego suspirar e irse a su cuarto, rogando que cuando llegara su hermano mayor pudieran hacer algo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **¿QUE LE PASO A LUCY?**

 **¿QUIEN SERA EN REALIDAD SUSANA?**

 **¿QUIENES ERAN LA MUJERES QUE VIO LOLA?**

 **BUENO CHICOS ESO FUE TODO POR HOY. ADEMAS SE DIERON CUENTA QUE INCLUÍ A ASH WILLIAMS DE EVIL DEAD O THE ARMY DE DARKNEES.**

 **LES DIRÉ QUE ESTE ASH NO HA PASADO POR LO OCURRIDO CON EL LIBRO DE LOS MUERTOS, POR LO QUE SIGUE TENIENDO SU MANO. BUENO, ¿PORQUE LO AGREGUE?, ES SENCILLO YA QUE AYUDARA A LINCOLN NO SOLO AQUÍ, SINO PARA OTRA HISTORIA QUE HARÉ SOBRE EL Y EL PELIBLANCO.**

 **Y OTRA COSA, NO CAMBIARE A UN CROSSOVER, YA QUE ESTE PERSONAJE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL ASH DE LA PELICULAS Y TAMPOCO CON EL LIBRO ESE DE LOS MUERTOS, QUE NO ME ACUERDO COMO SE LLAMA. PERO SI USARA SU FAMOSA ESCOPETA Y SU MOTO SIERRA, PERO VERÁN EL CAMBIO QUE LE HICE XD.**

 **POR ULTIMO, LUKE APARECERÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, Y EN EL CASO DE PAÚL EN UNO MAS ADELANTE. PERO LES PIDO UN FAVOR ,SABEN QUE OTRO PERSONAJE PUDIERA INCLUIR, ES DECIR, ALGUNO DE UNA PELÍCULA O CÓMIC QUE PUDIERA ENCAJAR AQUÍ. ASI QUE ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEMOS A LA PRÓXIMA, SALUDOS.**


	6. CAPITULO 6 :HISTORIA DE UNA FAMILIA

**QUE TAL AMIGOS, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN, LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE "ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD". LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA.**

 **EN ESPECIAL A MMUNOCAN, POR DARME ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS PARA MI ESCRITURA, PERO TE AVISO QUE DEJARE LOS GUIONES PARA IDENTIFICAR LOS DIÁLOGOS POR VARIAS RAZONES. LA PRIMERA ES QUE LA COMPU QUE USO ES ALQUILADA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE DONDE ESTOY, Y NO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE LA USA Y LITERALMENTE ESTA QUE SE CAE A PEDAZOS. SE ME COMPLICA UN POCO ESCRIBIR Y NO QUIERO MOVER TANTO EL TECLADO YA QUE ESTA DELICADA E INTENTAR PONER ESAS RAYAS SE ME COMPLICA.**

 **LA SEGUNDA ES QUE ME QUEDA UNA SEMANA EN LA RESIDENCIA, Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR LO MENOS, PARA HACER DOS CAPÍTULOS, PORQUE DE DONDE SOY, TENGO QUE IR A UN CYBER Y TE IMAGINAS LO CARO QUE ES PEDIR UN TIEMPO EN UNA COMPUTADORA. EN ESPECIAL SI ERES DE VENEZUELA COMO YO.**

 **BUENO POR MI SITUACIÓN TENDRÉ QUE DEJARLO ASÍ, PERO TRATARE EN HACERLO CUANDO TENGA EL TIEMPO NECESARIO, ADEMAS SOBRE LOS PÁRRAFOS LO IRÉ MEJORANDO POCO A POCO, ESPERO.**

 **ENTONCES SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, VAMOS AL CAPITULO.**

 **CAPITULO 6: HISTORIA DE UNA FAMILIA.**

La habitación de Lincoln estaba completamente oscura, se parecía a unos de esos cuartos donde los policías interrogaban a los delincuentes para hacer que hablaran de sus crímenes, pero en un instante una pequeña luz se encendió en medio de esa oscuridad, dándole una pequeña molestia en su ojo visible, provocando que lo cerrara por la intensa luz. A recuperar la vista, noto que el peliblanco la veía seriamente, debía admitirlo ,el chico se veía muy guapo de esa manera.

-Bien señorita Haiku, por lo visto tiene algo importante que decirme -dijo Lincoln seriamente. A la chica le pareció extraño su forma de hablar, ¿quería imitar a un policía o acaso se la quería de dar muy macho?

-Lincoln deja de tus ridiculeces, esto es serio- respondió la gótica algo molesta.

-Ok, lo siento solo quería darle un ambiente policíaco al asunto, pero creo que mejor lo dejo así je je-dijo el peliblanco apagando la luz de su lámpara y encendiendo la de su habitación.

-Bien si ya dejaste de jugar, te diré lo que paso con Lucy y espero que puedas hacer algo- la chica sabía que Lincoln tenía siempre un plan para todo y en el caso de Lucy debería tener uno muy bueno. Dio un suspiro y empezó a contarle todo desde un principio, a cada palabra la cara de Lincoln se transformaba a una de terror. En situaciones normales le daría gusto verlo así, pero en este caso mejor era dejarlo pasar.

-Y esa fue la razón por la que vine- término de explicarle. El chico se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos, al parecer no podía articular ninguna palabra. Iba a decir otra cosa pero el chico saco un cuaderno y empezó a escribir.

A la chica le dio curiosidad lo que hacía, al parecer decidió escribir todo lo que le había dicho, pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo desde el principio?

-Oye debiste haberlo anotado desde que comencé-exclamo, a lo que el chico dejo de escribir y fijo su mirada en ella. A Haiku le provoco un sonrojo la forma que la miraba, como si estuviera analizándola. Esto no la molestaba del todo pero algo le decía que el chico pensaba hacerle algo no era una pervertida, pero que mas harían un chico y una chica en una habitacion solos.

-Perdona solo que, estaba escribiendo algunos detalles para mi plan, es por si acaso tengo que incluirte en el-afirmo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?, vaya pensé que querías hacerme algo-dijo algo sonrojada. Haciendo que el peliblanco la viera confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?, que podría hacerte aquí- pero noto que la chica tenia las piernas cruzadas y su brazos en su pecho, se veía algo incomoda. Lincoln sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Era obvio a que se refería la chica, ella y el solos en su habitación solo podía significar una cosa.

-Espera, yo no quiero hacer lo que piensas, solo quería explicarte el plan eso es todo- dijo alterado, como pudo ser tan tonto en meter a una chica a su habitación. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y agradeció que nadie estuviera cerca. Así que la cerró y miro a la chica gótica, que estaba apenada por lo ocurrido. Desde que Lincoln la trajo, empezó a pensar en varias situaciones de sus libros de vampiros donde la mujer era visitada por un vampiro y llegaban a un momento intimo entre los dos.

-Perdón por eso Lincoln, sé que te sentiste incomodo-dijo bajando la cabeza, se sentía tan avergonzada, en ese momento quería que las sombras se la tragaran, pero muy en su interior ansiaba que el chico la hiciera suya en ese momento.

-Está bien, te agradezco por decirme lo de Lucy, pero ahora tendré que estar pendiente de ella, Dios mío ahora que haré, ella sabe de mi plan y si se lo cuenta a las demás, estaré perdido- Exclamo preocupado, ahora que su hermana también había caído en las garras de la mujer no sabía que iba a pasar, pero tal vez ella ya estaba poseída y fingió para poder infiltrase entre ellos.

-"Pero no tiene sentido, Lucy desde un principio no quería formar parte del plan, al menos que era una forma de hacernos dudar de su estado"-pensó. Su hermana era una persona difícil de entender por ocultar siempre sus sentimientos, pero tendría que idear un nuevo plan para evitar que "Lucy" lo eche a perder.

-Estoy confundido, pero ahora sé que tengo que salvar a otra de mis hermanas-exclamo con determinación. Haiku que después de salir de su momento penoso, lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. En verdad el chico Loud era alguien respetable y que trataría en salvar a sus hermanas sin importar que saliera lastimado.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto la chica. No sabía que iba hacer para enfrentar a esos monstruos, pero le gustaría formar parte de él.

-Bueno es algo complicado pero te explicare lo más importante- Así que procedió a contarle los detalles de su plan. Haiku entendía porque tenían que esperar a su hermano mayor. A lo que decidió dar su ayuda para contener a esos seres malignos.

-Ok, entonces nos veremos mañana y esperemos que todo salga bien, ya verás que tengo algo que será de mucha ayuda- dijo la gótica saliendo de su habitación.

-Vaya y ¿Qué es?-pregunto

-Digamos que es algo fuera de este mundo-respondió. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y Lincoln le abrió la puerta del frente. Pero antes de irse la chica gótica volteo y se acercó a unos centímetros del rostro del peliblanco, este a ver la cercanía entre sus caras no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La chica lo miraba con una seriedad que le daba miedo, como si quisiera golpearlo a algo peor.

-Te ves lindo cuando te asustas-afirmo para luego darle un breve beso en la boca, para luego irse rápidamente de la casa. Dejando al chico sin habla.

El peliblanco quedo parado con la boca abierta y los ojos tan abiertos que daba la impresión que se saldrían en cualquier momento. Lo que hizo la chica lo dejo con el cerebro casi apagado, así se quedó hasta que su padre llego a casa, que a verlo en la puerta con cara de bobo, no dudo en llevarlo adentro.

-"Cielos, ¿ahora que le paso?"-pensó el señor Loud cuando lo llevaba a su habitación. En verdad que sus hijos eran un caso serio pero a la vez divertido.

En frente de la casa de los Loud se paró una chica con una patineta, esta tenía una piel morena con un cabello negro amarrado en una cola de cabello. Además la chica tenia rasguños por todas partes y su ropa estaba rota como si la hubieran atacado, su mirada no mostraba signos de vida, pero sus piernas estaban cubiertas de sangre. La chica miro la casa y después por donde se había ido Haiku. Esta cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar, ahora no solo estaba destrozada por fuera sino también por dentro.

-Malditos sean Louds, Maldito seas Lincoln, y Maldito seas Bobby- dijo con odio, ahora más que nunca quería asesinar a todos los loud, se subió a su patineta y se marchó del lugar dejando una línea de sangre detrás de ella. Sabía bien que hacer, pero no podría hacerlo en su estado actual, por lo que siguió su rumbo a un sitio donde conseguiría lo esencial para su venganza.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, más precisamente en una cafetería se encontraba Susana y Lucy, al principio la maestra quería ir al club de poesía pero la niña loud decidió un sitio menos conocido. Ambas entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas donde no tardó en llegar un mesera para tomar su orden. La maestra pidió un café mientras que Lucy decidió pedir un vaso de leche. A irse la mesera, las dos se quedaron viendo fijamente. Lucy decidió quitarse la parte del cabello que le cubría sus ojos azules, a la maestra le dio gracia y no dudo en reírse.

-¿Qué tanto te ríes?-pregunto Lucy algo molesta.

-Solo me da algo de risa que decidieras mostrar tu rostro completo-respondió la mujer rubia.

-Bien será mejor que empieces a explicar lo que eres o te juro que te matare aquí mismo-amenazo la pelinegro, desde que dejaron el parque ha tenido las ganas de derramar sangre y si la maestra se pasaba de lista sería la primera en sufrir este nuevo deseo.

-Una Familia-se limitó a decir la mujer, confundiendo a la niña.

-¿Ahora de que hablas?-

-Te contare una breve historia de una familia que debido a un accidente tuvieron que abandonar su hogar-dijo Susana sin dejar de sonreír. Lucy empezó a temblar, algo le decía que esa historia no le iba a gustar.

-Cuenta, pero será mejor que no me engañes sino este tenedor terminara en tu cuello-dijo alzado dicho objeto.

-bien empecemos, hubo una vez una familia muy feliz, donde todos se amaban por igual, pero un día trágico un desastre provoco que tuvieran que irse, por el camino se toparon con gente muy mala que los obligaron a ser cosas terribles entre ellos- Lucy trago saliva, esa parte la asusto, a que se refería con eso, algo le decía que tenía que dejar de oírla, pero decidió escuchar toda la historia.

-Dos miembros de la familia fueron invitados a cenar con esas personas y quedaron tan satisfechos por la comida que no volvieron con ellos- eso confundió a Lucy, no había entendido esa parte.

-Espera, ¿Qué paso con las personas con quien cenaron?-pregunto a lo que Susana la miro, después mostró sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos, mostrándole una sonrisa macabra. Que hizo que Lucy hubiera deseado no haberle preguntado.

-Ellos si regresaron, pero estaban tan gordos que ni se podían mover- respondió. Lucy entendió a lo que se refería, provocando que su estómago le doliera, era obvio que esas personas se los comieron , en verdad, que clase de historia era esa. La maestra le dio algo de lastima, pero prefirió seguir con su historia, le encantaba la parte que venía.

-Entre la familia había un niño, que fue obligado en abusar de todas sus hermanas. Al principio no quería hacerlo pero con el tiempo le dio gusto hacer sufrir a cada una de ellas, de igual forma lo hizo con su madre, pero un día la pobre no soporto y se suicidó en frente de todos sus hijos- La niña sintió una puntada en su corazón, lo que la maestra le contaba le daba una escalofrío, empezó a temblar, el aire de alguna manera se estaba volviendo frió y podía sentir que cada parte de su cuerpo empezaba a arder. No tenía sentido si hacia frió porque tenia calor. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de la maestra.

-Las hermanas a ver a su madre muerta, perdieron toda cordura que le quedaba, pero su locura no fue tan grave, ya que desarrollaron un amor hacia su hermano-

-¿pero porque lo seguían amando después de todo lo que hizo?- Lucy no era tonta, sabía que el chico abusó sexualmente de su madre y hermanas. Ella había leído varios casos de sexo en sus libros y sabia con exactitud de dónde venían los bebes. Pero todo comenzó cuando encontró un libro de su padre donde le hablaba referente a ese tipo de cosas, se sorprendió tanto que incluso le pregunto a su amiga Haiku, donde esta última le tuvo que explicar, así arruinando su infancia.

-Vaya que curiosa eres, bien te contare, sus hermanas debido a todos sus traumas y por varios químicos tóxicos que les dieron, desarrollaron un tipo de adicción en tener sexo con su hermano, igual sabiendo que él tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió con su madre-

-Y ¿Qué paso luego?-pregunto, pero le dio curiosidad cuando la mujer se puso triste, al parecer no le gustaba decir esa parte. Susana suspiro y vio a Lucy con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

-Al final el niño murió y eso fue la última gota de cordura que derramo las cabezas de sus hermanas, quedaron tan dolidas, que decidieron suicidarse y hasta aquí llega la historia- culmino dejando a Lucy con más preguntas que al inicio. En ese momento la mesera trajo sus pedidos dejándolos en la mesa, pero cuando Lucy fue agarrar su vaso de leche una gota de sangre cayo adentro dándole un color casi rosado a la leche.

Lucy se quedó mirando el vaso por unos segundos para luego levantar la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa a ver como el brazo izquierdo de Susana se había vuelto negro y su mano le había crecido unas garras que a su vez habían decapitado a la mesera. Haciendo que su cuerpo pareciera una fuente de sangre.

-DiOS MIO-grito otra mesera, pero a tratar de tomar el teléfono su cabeza fue igualmente cortada. De un momento a otro todas las personas presentes en el lugar fueron asesinas, dejando un mar de sangre por todo el lugar. Lucy no movió ningún musculo, solo con ver a la mujer moverse con una velocidad monstruosa y matando a todo aquel que se atravesara, le dio motivos para no hacer nada. Todo culmino cuando Susana volvió a sentarse en la mesa, así dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Me gusta mi café con algo de sangre ji ji ji-rió, para luego ver el vaso de leche de la niña, que se había puesto literalmente rojo por la cantidad de líquido vital que le había caído. Esto le dio placer y fijo su mirada en Lucy. Esta la miraba sin expresar ninguna emoción, y era más sencillo saberlo, ya que sin sus ojos cubiertos, se notaba mejor su rostro.

-¿No vas a probar tu leche, te lo juro, te sabrá muy bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa. Lucy miro el vaso rojo en frente de ella y sin decir nada se lo llevo a su boca, bebiéndolo todo hasta la última gota. Después de colocar el vaso en la mesa miro a Susana.

-¿Qué paso con las personas que secuestraron a esa familia?-pregunto sin quitarle sus ojos de encima.

-Ellos también murieron, pero no te preocupes, ellos sufrieron igual que esa pobre familia-respondió, Lucy le provoco gracia que la mujer no le dijera el nombre de la familia. Pero noto que entre los cuerpos regados del lugar estaba una mujer, que las veía en shock. Le pareció raro que la dejara viva.

-¿Te quieres divertir con ella?-pregunto la rubia. Lucy no la miro pero podía sentir su mirada macabra. La niña loud empezó a reírse de una manera tan extraña que la mujer entre los cuerpos le empezaba a dar nauseas de lo horrible que se veía.

-Sí, sí quiero-respondió con sus ojos poniéndose rojos. A Susana le dio gusto su reacción, era una niña muy lista. Por lo que ambas comenzaron a acercarse a la mujer, esta última retrocedió hasta toparse con una pared, su rostro mostraba miedo puro.

-Por favor déjenme ir- rogó envueltas en lágrimas pero no le sirvió de nada ya que ambas la aprisionaron en una esquina y antes de decir otra cosa, sintió como su cuerpo era desgarrado a tal punto que empezó a pensar que había perdido peso. Esto continúo por un buen rato, pero lo que no sabían era que un hombre de cabello negro y una camisa azul las miraba por la ventana de la cafetería.

-"¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?"-pensó Ash a ver como una rubia sexy, y una niña rara de negro, estaban masacrando a la mujer que había invitado a salir. El hombre había llegado al lugar hace minutos con unas racimo de flores, pero cuando iba a entrar se quedó pasmado cuando vio que la mujer rubia empezó a matar a todos con su manos parecidas a garras. Pero se quedó helado cuando la mujer rubia noto su presencia, está a verlo le guiño un ojo y le dio una mirada picara.

-Oh mierda, ¿ahora qué hago?-dijo asustado, pero tuvo una idea y salió corriendo a su auto, agarro sus llaves y abrió el baúl, donde saco una escopeta, que tenía desde hace tiempo, no iba a dejar que un par de fenómenos acabasen con su hermosa vida. Algo era seguro, como había visto lo ocurrido era un testigo que ningún criminal o en este caso monstruo dejaría vivo.

-Bien lo primero que haré es meterle un escopetazo a la pequeña y después me voy con la rubia, así que manos a la obra- dijo cargando el arma y regresando a la cafetería donde de una patada reventó la puerta.

-Ok par de chicas monstruo aquí llego su papi-grito mientras hacia una pose de pelea, pero se quedó confundido a no encontrar a nadie.

-Demonios y yo que quería usar mi arma, cuando uno quiere hacerse el héroe siempre algo pasa- suspiro y se fue regreso a su auto. Ash desde muy pequeño le gustaba vestirse de súper héroe, y esa fue una de las razones por la que empezó a trabajar en la tienda de comic con el señor Fisk, bueno soportar al viejo era una cosa y leer comics otra. Pero que más se podía hacer en este mundo donde hacerte el héroe es una muerte segura.

Subió a su auto y lo puso a andar pero cuando iba a la mitad del camino de su departamento. Noto como un par de luces venían detrás de él. El auto le pitaba varias veces y harto de esto le saco su mano, le hizo señas para que pasara al frente. Al parecer había funcionado ya que el auto se puso al lado derecho de su auto, pero a desviar su mirada le iba a dar un paro cardíaco a ver a la mujer rubia sacándole el dedo del medio y de un golpe con su auto lo saco de la carretera, haciendo que chocara con un árbol.

-JA JA JA-se rieron ambas.

-¿Quién era ese imbécil?-pregunto Lucy después de reírse.

-Un chismoso que no debería meterse en asuntos ajenos- A lo que siguieron su rumbo, sin importarle si el hombre estuviera vivo o muerto. Pero en el auto amarrillo se vio salir a Ash mal herido, al parecer el choque no fue suficiente para matarlo.

-Esas perras, cuando le ponga las manos encima me las pagaran- pero sintió algo raro en su brazo derecho a verlo pudo notar como cuatro de sus dedos habían desaparecido, dejando solo el pulgar.

-OH…. Dios….. Mío-dijo con pausa sin quitar su vista de su mano o lo quedaba de ella para luego desmayarse. Tuvo suerte que algunos peatones que estaban en el lugar llamaran a una ambulancia.

A llegar la ambulancia, los paramédicos lo examinaron y lo montaron en una camilla para luego llevarlo al hospital.

-Este hombre es muy fuerte aún sigue vivo- exclamo uno de los paramédicos.

-Sí, pero lo lamentable es que hay que amputarle la mano, pobre, espero que no sea su mano buena-respondió el otro, para así llevar a Ash al hospital donde seguro le iban a quitar la mano.

En la casa Loud , cada uno de los chicos se preparaba para dormir. Lincoln no paraba de observar a su hermana gótica, sabía que ya no era su hermana, pero para la vista de los demás seguía siendo la misma Lucy.

-"Ahora tengo a otro monstruo, Dios que haré sino no puedo salavarlas"-pensó acostado en su cama empezando a llorar, le dolía por no hacer nada para protegerla, pero tenía que hacer algo pronto.

-Hola Lincoln-saludo Lucy apareciendo de la nada, provocando que su hermano se cayera de su cama, la niña lo ayudo a levantarse. Para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quiero ayudarte en tu plan para detener a nuestras hermanas-afirmo la niña dejando a su hermano asombrado. Pero no podía extrañarse ya que sabía que esa no era su hermana, al parecer la mujer quería engañarlo para así revelar su plan maestro.

-Ok Lucy ya sabes que nuestro plan es esperar a nuestro hermano mayor para ponerlo en marcha, ¿no?-exclamo, a lo que su hermana se le quedo mirando fijamente, el peliblanco no era tonto no iba a decirle su plan ahora sino que esperarían a Luke y cuando estuviera distraída la atraparían junto a las demás.

-¿Quién es Luke?-pregunto Lucy, mientras que su hermano abría la boca de la sorpresa, era obvio que esos monstruos no habían estudiado bien a su familia ya que si querían a los Loud tenían que saber de la existencia de Luke, bueno no es que precisamente todos los sepan, desde que salió la noticia de su aparición, algunos dudaban que realmente fuera un Loud, pero si estos monstruos querían suplantar a su familia, tenían que saber de él.

-Es nuestro hermano mayor Lucy, el que estuvo perdido durante 19 años-explico, pero la gótica lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Tenía un herma…? Digo, si claro que me acuerdo de Luke, es obvio que es nuestro hermano ja ja- respondio nerviosa, ahora sí que la imbécil de la computadora había metido la pata, pero quién demonios era Luke y porque nunca escucho de él.

-¿Te pasa algo Lucy, te ves algo rara?-pregunto Lincoln.

-Nada solo que mi corazón oscuro está empezando a sentir algo de emoción con la llegada de mi hermano, que mágicamente apareció de la nada y que no sabía de su existencia hasta hace algunos min,,,,,,,, digo hace un año- por lo que rápidamente le dio un beso en el cachete a su hermano y salió de ahí, dejando al peliblanco con una cara burlona.

-Que tonta es, ahora sé cómo podre identificar quien esta poseída o no-dijo para luego subirse a su cama y quedándose dormido. Mañana iba a ser un día muy ajetreado.

A la mañana siguiente toda la familia estaba desayunando, este día era especial por la llegada de un miembro de la familia que ha estado lejos por un tiempo. Para las gemelas era un placer volver a ver a su hermano Luke, pero para cierta pelinegra había algo que no cuadraba y tenía que avisarles a las demás antes que fuera tarde.

Pero afuera de la casa se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio claro, que se había bajado de un auto color azul, el joven miraba con una sonrisa la casa Loud, bueno que se iba a esperar de un lugar que estuvo apartado no solo por 19 años sino por cinco meses llenos de fuertes estudios.

-"Que bien que regrese, ahora podre pasar tiempo con mis hermanitos, ojala les guste los regalos que le compre"-pensó para luego dirigirse a la puerta y tocar el timbre, espero por un buen rato, hasta que una chica de cabello castaño amarrado con una cola de caballo le abría la puerta. Él Sonriso a verla pero la chica no mostraba esa misma emoción, en su lugar lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres?, no estamos interesados en comprar nada-dijo de manera cortante, la presencia del chico le molestaba, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando el desconocido la abrazo.

-Lynn que gusto me da en verte, mira cómo has crecido-dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba. Pero la chica se libró de su abrazo y cuando el rubio iba a decirle algo, esta respondió con un puñetazo en toda la cara, dejándolo tirado en el piso, completamente noqueado.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la casa, cuando la familia fue a ver, se quedaron impactados a ver como Lynn tenía en el piso a un muchacho de cabello rubio claro y camisa roja. Esta lo escupió y después miro a su familia.

-Este pervertido me estaba tocando, así que le di una lección- pero sus padres a ver esto. Pegaron un fuerte grito de preocupación.

-LUKE-gritaron ambos dejando sorprendidos tanto a Lynn y a las otras hermanas mayores. Mientras que Lucy miraba fijamente al chico inconsciente en el piso. Ahora si podía decir que nunca lo había visto.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **¿QUE LE PASARA A ASH?**

 **¿LUKE ESTARÁ BIEN?**

 **¿ACASO LYNN TAMBIÉN CAYO EN EL GARRAS DE LA MUJERES?**

 **BUENO AMIGOS HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ALGUNOS ESTARÁN MOLESTOS PORQUE LUKE TUVIERA SU PRIMERA APARICIÓN RESIVIENDO UN GOLPE, PERO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO LO TENIA PLANEADO DE ESA FORMA. Y SE DIERON CUENTA QUE A ASH LO DEJARON SIN MANO, PERO YA VERÁN LO QUE LA VA A SUSTITUIR.**

 **ASI QUE SALUDOS A TODOS Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.**


	7. CAPITULO 7: ALGO ANDA MAL

**BUENO DIAS, TARDES O NOCHES, DEPENDIENDO CUANDO LEAN EL CAPITULO. YA SABEN QUE LUKE ENTRO A ESCENA Y ESPERO PLASMAR BIEN SU PERSONALIDAD.**

 **LES MANDO SALUDOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES Y ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN DAR UNAS IDEAS PARA LA HISTORIA.**

 **ASI QUE VAMOS AL CAPITULO.**

 **THE LOUD HOUSE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A SU LEGITIMO CREADOR.**

 **CAPITULO 7: ALGO ANDA MAL.**

Sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, no entendía lo que había pasado, al abrir sus ojos noto que todo estaba oscuro, se levantó de la cama y trato de buscar el interruptor de la luz, no pudo evitar tropezarse con varios objetos que estaban en el piso, algunos hacían ruidos raros como el de una vaca y otros de campanas. Al cabo de un momento logro encontrar el interruptor y a encender la luz descubrió que estaba en una habitación, que tenía además de la cama, una cuna y en el suelo varios juguetes de bebes. Entre los juguetes había un peluche de una vaca, eso explicaría el sonido.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?, no me acuerdo de nada-dijo tocándose la cabeza, el dolor que tenía era muy fuerte, pero después un pequeño recuerdo de un puño llego a él, abrió los ojos impactado, nunca Lynn lo había golpeado, bueno solo en los casos donde la ayudaba a practicar, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente.

-Cielos, esta vez se pasó, ¿será una nueva técnica que me quiso enseñar? o ¿va empezar a saludarme de esa manera?-dijo mientras se veía en el espejo de la habitación, al parecer no tenía ningún tipo de daño e incluso el ojo donde había recibido el golpe estaba normal, esto lo confundió, si había recibido un golpe de tal magnitud, ¿Por qué no estaba completamente hinchado?, Pero se fijó en un tipo embace que estaba al lado de la cama, lo tomo y leyó lo que decía.

-Crema de Regeneración marca Loud-dijo, se quedó mirando el embace por un momento para luego colocarlo en su lugar, después sonrió, era uno de los inventos de Lisa, esa niña tenía la capacidad de crear cosas que solo se verían en películas o en un comic, incluso hubo una vez, le pidió que le diera súper poderes, pero a ver como hacia sus experimentos decidió no arriesgarse.

Se arregló un poco y salió al pasillo donde podía ver las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanos, pero le parecía raro que no estuviera el típico desorden, en su lugar se veía como un pueblo fantasma. Suspiro y bajo las escaleras, a estar cerca de la sala, empezó a escuchar varios golpes, como si alguien golpeara la pared, a llegar vio a Leni sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión y a Lynn dándole golpes a una de las paredes.

Ninguna parecía notar su presencia, iba a saludarlas, pero la rubia comenzó a reír, Luke se quedó helado a escucharla, había algo tenebroso en ella, ya había escuchado reír a Leni, era una risa muy tierna, pero esta demostraba algo de locura, Lynn detuvo sus golpes, por lo que el rubio se ocultó antes que lo viera.

-¿Por qué te ríes así estúpida?, van a notar que no eres Leni-dijo Lynn molesta, en verdad que era una idiota.

-Perdón, solo que esas noticias me dan mucha risa, en verdad que la gente se sorprenderá cuando el virus se extienda-se volvió a reír, mientras que Lynn la veía con una media sonrisa, pero algo le molestaba y era ese chico que había llegado a la casa, según entendió era su hermano, eso no tenía sentido, ella no tenía un hermano mayor.

-¿Tú te acuerdas de ese tal Luke?, pues yo no, hay algo que no encaja aquí-dijo sentándose junto a Leni, esta última le paso unas palomitas que tenía, agarro algunas y se las comió, llevaba tiempos sin probar este tiempo de comida. Mientras veía las noticias de la televisión.

Leni la miro con una sonrisa, la actitud de su hermana le parecía tierna.

-No sé quién sea, pero es muy lindo, tal vez me divierta con él antes de matarlo-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa. Luke a escuchar esto se impactó, estaba a punto de salir a hablar con ellas, pero su sexto sentido le decía que tenía que quedarse ahí sin decir nada, empezó a sudar, su cuerpo por alguna razón empezó a temblar, sin entender que estaba sintiendo, ¿felicidad?, ¿tristeza? o ¿miedo?.

-Eres una zorra, no te basta en violar a Lincoln todas las noches- exclamo, ganando una mirada confundida de la chica.

-¿Y tú Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto, a lo que Lynn rio.

-Por favor, todas nos damos cuenta, pero será mejor que no abuces o si no yo misma te arrancare los pechos, déjanos algo por lo menos-amenazo, alzando su puño. A veces quería degollarla pero sabía bien que no le haría nada.

La rubia la miro sorprendida, pero volvió a mirar la tele. No le temía a Lynn, además que este con Lincoln no debía preocuparla, había prometido no excederse como las anteriores ocasiones. Pero pensar en las cosas que le haría al nuevo chico le daba gusto. Mientras las dos seguían viendo la televisión, Luke decidió subir nuevamente, se metió al baño y se echó agua en la cara. La situación lo había traumado, sus hermanas pensaban matarlo y aparte abusaban sexualmente de Lincoln.

-"¿Qué les pasa?, ¿acaso perdieron la cabeza desde que me fui?"-pensó, al principio creyó que estaban jugando, pero el ambiente de alrededor le daba la sensación que hablaban en serio. Se sobo la cabeza y vio su reflejo en el espejo.

-No puede ser verdad, tal vez escuche mal o mi cerebro se quebró por el golpe, ellas no puedes actuar así- dijo mirando su reflejo, era mejor regresar y hablar con ellas, lo que escucho debió a ver sido una mala jugada de su mente, tenía lógica ,el golpe hizo que su cerebro interpretara mal las palabras.

-Si eso es, ellas no están locas y no son una violadoras- afirmo, para luego terminar de lavarse, a salir del baño, se topó con Luna, este a verla se asustó, pero la chica lo veía seriamente.

Luke se calmó y la miro con una sonrisa, pero Luna paso a su lado sin decir nada, esto lo confundió, era raro que la chica no lo abrazará o le preguntara como estaba, ellos era muy unidos desde el campamento de Rock, incluso cuando lo empezó a odiar por haberla olvidado, pudieron restablecer los lazos cuando regreso siendo verdaderamente su hermano. Le dio alegría recordar lo que tuvieron que pasar. Quizás estaba molesta por haberse ido lejos, así que volteo para poder disculparse pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

En frente tenia a Luna completamente desnuda, mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara, no pudo evitar en ver los atributos de su hermana, pero tampoco podía taparse lo ojos, algo no dejaba hacerlo.

-¿Me quieres acompañar en la ducha? O ¿quieres verme después en mi habitación?-dijo Luna de una manera seductora, haciendo que su hermano empezara a retroceder lentamente hacia la salida. En verdad estaba asustado, Luna lo estaba seduciendo, acaso era una ilusión o en definitiva se había vuelto loco. Así que salió del baño dejando a Luna con una sonrisa demencial.

-Oh, que linda y escurridiza presa tengo ahora-dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios, pero no podía hacerlo ahora, se metería en problemas si llegaba hacerle algo al pobre rubio, por lo que se metió en la ducha tarareando una melodía algo siniestra.

Luke por su parte se metió en el cuarto de Lincoln y cerró la puerta con seguro, se acostó en su cama y puso la almohada en su cabeza.

-"Despierta, Despierta, Despierta"-se repetía varias veces en su mente, ¿qué clase de pesadilla era esta?, o ¿era un sueño húmedo?, pero le daba igual, tenía que despertar, esto ya se había puesto ridículo. Siguió así por un buen rato hasta quedarse dormido.

En un hospital cercano, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Ash, que miraba fijamente el lugar donde debería estar su mano derecha, le daba rabia en pensar que esas desgraciadas andaban libre por ahí haciendo lo que se le dé la gana, mientras él estaba en una cama en un hospital que olía peor que su baño, y su baño era una bomba atómica prácticamente.

En eso entro unos de los doctores acompañado por una hermosa enfermera, el hombre tenía un ojo morado, a Ash le dio gracia, ese morado se lo había hecho el, desde que despertó y vio que no tenía su mano, digamos que se le metió un demonio y empezó a golpear a todos con su mano izquierda hasta que lograron detenerlo con un sedante, Haciéndolo dormir por un tiempo.

El hombre lo miro con evidente ira, pero al pelinegro le daba igual lo que un viejo amargado pensara de él, ya tenía suficiente con Fisk, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

-Señor Williams, su cuerpo se ha mejorado, por lo que pronto le daremos de alta, tuvo bastante suerte que todo el daño lo recibiera su mano-dijo seriamente para luego irse, no iba a extrañar a un sujeto así, y era mejor tenerlo alejado.

Ash se quedó mirándolo con enojo, sus lesiones no eran tan graves, algunos moretones y nada más, pensó que Dios metió la mano para protegerlo, o era un tremendo cabron con suerte, lástima que su mano no tuvo la misma suerte. Pero después se fijó en la hermosa enfermera que estaba a su lado, la mujer tenía un cabello rubio amarado en dos trenzas y tenía unos atributos enormes, esta se encontraba quitando los tubos que le suministraban el suero a su brazo derecho, a terminar le dio una sonrisa. Que a Ash le pareció encantadora.

-Señor Williams ya puede irse cuando quiera, pero recuerde no forzar el brazo derecho, ya que la herida podría abrirse-menciono dulcemente, el hombre estaba feliz de la manera que le hablaba, era lo bueno de los hospitales, siempre había una enfermera sexy.

-¿Cómo te llamas nena?-pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la mujer, esta lo miro preocupada, Ash la miro extrañado, solo le había preguntado su nombre, pero la mujer se veía nerviosa, como si le hubiera propuesto matrimonio. La mujer lo volvió a ver y empezó a abrir su boca, pero ninguna palabra salía de ahí. Pero después suspiro y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Emily-dijo, a lo que el hombre sonrió. Era un hermoso nombre, sus ojos negros le daba un estilo único, parecía una de esas mujeres que aparecían en los comic, es decir, los dibujantes le daban un cuerpazo que a cualquier niño mayor de doce le gustaría ver.

-¿No fue difícil verdad?-pregunto, le había gustado poner nerviosa a la rubia, al parecer su tremenda hermosura la había cautivado. Pero cuando iba a decirle otra cosa, la mujer se había ido rápidamente, el pelinegro quedo con las palabras en la boca, al parecer la mujer tenia mejores cosas que hacer, que contemplar sus músculos.

-Diablos, le quería pedir que saliera conmigo-dijo con decepción, le dolía haber perdido a la otra mujer por culpa de esos monstruos, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para vengarla, una cosa es perder su mano y otra que unas locas asesinaran a una linda chica. Pero tenía que recuperarse, ahora sin su mano derecha le daba pocas opciones de poder defenderse de esos fenómenos. Así que suspiro y se levantó de la cama, pero miro la televisión que estaba en una esquina del techo, por lo que decidió encenderla, lo primero que vio fue el canal de noticias.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?-dijo con curiosidad, mientras veía a una mujer con un micrófono, esta estaba parada en frente de una ambulancia, donde los paramédicos trataban de meter a un hombre inconsciente en el vehículo.

-"Como verán hubo un choque de múltiples autos en la Avenida Morden, no se sabe muy bien lo que paso, pero ha habido una gran número de muertos y heridos, pero lo más raro es que la policía a tratado de detener a un grupo de personas que empezaron a actuar de una manera extraña- dijo para que luego el camarógrafo mostrara la escena en donde dos policías forcejeaban con un hombre, pero Ash se quedó impactado a ver que el hombre tenía un tono oscuro en su piel, pero cuando el hombre de la cámara aumento el Zoom, quedo con los ojos abiertos a ver que el sujeto se le veían la venas pero estas poseían un color negro, como si su sangre fuera de ese color.

-"Bueno, no sabemos exactamente lo que tiene el sujeto pero, OH DIOS MIO"-grito para luego escucharse el ruido de un disparo, pero lo más impactante fue que la bala le dio en la cabeza a la mujer, haciendo que el hombre soltara la cámara y cayera al suelo, así rompiéndose. La imagen quedo en estática, pero no tardó en aparecer unos de los hombres de las noticias, diciendo que habían presentado fallas técnicas.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de ocurrir?-pregunto para sí mismo, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba parado detrás de él.

-Algo grave-escuchó, para luego voltear y encontrarse con un hombre calvo de color, que tenía unos lentes oscuros, este lo miraba seriamente. Este tenía una gran musculatura y una camisa roja, Ash pensó que era un luchador o un loquito que se inyecto muchos esteroides.

-¿Quién demonios eres?, pero será mejor que me dejes en paz, ando encabronado y te juro que te golpeare-amenazo, mientras que el hombre suspiraba. No tenía intensión de pelear, no aun, pero tenía que reclutar a este sujeto.

-Escuche señor Williams, vengo a informarle sobre un asunto que representa el destino del mundo-dijo ganándose una mirada confusa de Ash, el hombre se sentó en una silla de la habitación y se quitó los lentes, mostrando sus ojos negros.

-Sera mejor que se calme, ya que lo que le voy a enseñar le parecerá raro-dijo, para luego sacar una carpeta de su camisa y tirarla sobre la cama, Ash lo miro con duda, para luego acercarse y abrir la carpeta, lo que vio lo sorprendió, en ella habían varias fotos donde pudo diferenciar una, en esta se encontraba el chico que conoció en la tienda de comics, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Lincoln.

Pero a ver otra foto, noto que estaba la niña de negro que había visto junto a la mujer rubia, esto lo impacto, ¿Qué tenía que ver el chico con ella?

-Dime, ¿Qué relación tiene estas personas?-pregunto viendo al sujeto, este se limitó a sonreírle. Esto lo puso nervioso, pero el hombre lo señalo.

-Tú ya lo sabes, Lincoln te lo conto cuando iban en el auto- Ash se quedó inmóvil, ¿Cómo diablos sabia eso?, pero luego se fijó en las fotos, en cada una había una chica y había otra que tenía a un hombre casi calvo, se dio cuenta que era la familia del chico, ahora ya entendía, el peliblanco le había contado sobre su familia, era obvio que eran sus padres y las chicas sus hermanas.

-Bien y ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que me quieres decir?-dijo seriamente, algo le olía mal y no era el hospital. El hombre se acercó a él y lo miro a los ojos. Para luego ver el televisor.

-Lo que viste es solo el comienzo, algo terrible trajo la familia Loud, que no solo la afecta a ellos sino a todo el mundo-dijo con enojo. Ash lo miro sin entender nada, peo el hombre volvió a ponerse los lentes oscuros, y procedió a salir de la habitación.

-Ven conmigo, te contare todo en un lugar más privado-exclamo viendo la cámara que estaba en el pasillo, sabía que cierta persona los estaba observando.

El pelinegro tomo la carpeta con las fotos con su única mano y salió junto al hombre para dirigirse a la salida, por el camino vio a varias personas que tosían, a pararse a ver a una mujer , noto como de su boca salía un líquido negro, esto le dio asco, en realidad las personas que estaban ahí tosían y un poco de ese líquido negro salían de su boca, lo que tenían era muy grave, por lo que siguió su camino hasta llegar a una camioneta verde, donde se montó en el asiento del co-piloto, estaba pendiente de los movimientos del hombre, algo en él no le daba confianza.

-Si ya estás listo, vámonos de aquí, no quiero estar aquí cuando todo comience-dijo el hombre, para luego echar andar el auto. Ash se quedo sin entender lo que decía, para luego mirar la carpeta y fruncir el ceño, sea lo que sea que pasaba, el chico tenía algo que ver o algo así.

-No deberías molestarte con el chico, él no tiene la culpa de lo que te ocurrió, solo tuviste la mala suerte de toparte con su hermana-dijo el hombre mientras manejaba, Ash lo miro sin decir nada. Pero a ver la foto de la niña recordaba lo que había dicho su hermano.

-"Ella es algo rara, tiene unos gustos sobre todo lo oscuro y terrorífico, estoy llegando a pensar que un día se convertirá en una bruja, o ya lo es, pero es mi hermana y aun así la quiero"-dijo Lincoln en el recuerdo de su conversación en el auto. El en ese momento se rio, le parecía ridículo algo así. Pero después en verla masacrando a su cita, le dio a entender que el chico tenía razón.

-Ok, ¿entonces a donde vamos precisamente?-le pregunto al de los lentes oscuros.

-A mi casa, ahí te explicare todo, y por cierto me llamo Robert-dijo con una sonrisa. Ash le parecía familiar este sujeto, como si lo hubiera visto antes.

-Bueno viejo, ya sabes que me llamo…..-

-Ashley. J .Williams-interrumpido al pelinegro a lo que este lo miro con rabia.

-Oye para tu información me dicen Ash no Ashley baboso-dijo señalándolo con su mano izquierda, a lo que el hombre se limitó a reír. En verdad era un tipo chistoso.

-"Que recuerdos"-pensó viendo de reojo al pelinegro, para así seguir su rumbo a su casa, donde tendría que explicarle sobre el desastre que se aproximaba.

Mientras tanto en el edificio abandonado donde estaban la mujeres, un de ellas se encontraba sentada en una computadora, viendo varias partes de la ciudad, al parecer había entrado al sistema de las cámaras de vigilancia. La mujer veía cada escena de los alrededores con sus ojos rojos, pero una le llamo la atención, en esta estaba un hombre de color con lentes oscuros viendo fijamente unas de las cámaras del hospital, le parecía familiar el sujeto.

Dio "click" y vio que el mismo sujeto se montaba en una camioneta verde junto a un hombre de camisa azul, para luego irse del lugar.

-¿Qué interesante?, ese hombre me parece conocido, ¿pero de dónde?-dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla, pero siguió viendo otras imágenes y en una podía ver a los señores Loud en el centro comercial junto a algunos de sus hijos. Pero se fijó en el niño de cabello blanco.

-Oh Lincoln como pude ser tan tonta-exclamo mientras bebía una taza de café que tenía al lado. Ella era la más lista de todas, pero había cometido varios errores en su vida o más bien en su no vida. Aunque la que más le dolió fue dejar morir a su amado. Luego abrió uno de los archivos de la computadora y aparecieron varias fotos de Luke, que estaban en algunas noticias de periódicos.

-Pero no entiendo la presencia de este chico, algo tuve que hacer mal, el no debería existir-dijo molesta mirando la fotos, las noticias decían del milagro que el chico había aparecido después de estar perdido por 19 años, esto la confundía, tenía que seguir investigando, algo estaba mal en este lugar, ¿pero qué?

-Sera mejor que siga investigando, tengo que averiguar lo que pasa- así procedió a investigar sobre cualquier noticia importante del mundo.

En el centro comercial se encontraban los señores Loud comprando un pastel, por lo ocurrido con Luke, Lincoln tuvo la idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y además serviría para ayudar a Lynn a disculparse con él. Lo que había pasado provoco una fuerte discusión con la Loud deportista, al principio se excusó que era un desconocido, pero después de saber que era su hermano se quedó sin habla.

-"Lynn también cayo"-pensó con tristeza, sentado en una banca, sus hermanas poco a poco iban siendo remplazadas por alguien o algo. Pero se dio cuenta que había una cronología, si Lori, Leni, Lynn y Lucy, habían sido poseídas, eso significaba que Luna y Luan también, esto lo reforzó por el hecho que tantos ellas y las ya mencionas se quedaron igual de sorprendidas a saber que Luke era su hermano, esto gano una mirada sospechosa de Lisa y Lincoln.

-Además Luna no se preocupó por él, ni siquiera Leni y eso que las dos son muy unidas a el- exclamo para luego ver a sus padres, acompañados con Lori, Lola, Lana y Lily, esta última en los brazos de Lori. Lincoln no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de la bebe, podía hacerle algo malo o aun peor volverla una de ellas.

-Hijo ya está todo listo, podemos volver-menciono alegre su madre, ella igual que su esposo tenían sospechas de sus hijas, algo andaba mal con ellas, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, pero estaría pendiente a cualquier movimiento raro, desde que ocurrió lo de la mujer, algunas empezaron a actuar extraño, sobre todo con ella.

-Oye mamá, ¿crees que a Luke le guste el pastel?-dijo Lola, era de vainilla, pero a su hermano le gustaba más el chocolate.

-Claro que si hija, ya verás que le encantara y espero que sea así, gaste mucho dinero hoy-dijo el Señor Lynn. Viendo su billetera vacía. Esto pasaba siempre que venía con su familia al centro comercial, no solo gasto para los materiales para la fiesta, sino que tuvo que cómprales varias cosas a sus hijas pequeñas.

Así que todos salieron del lugar, para empezar el camino regreso a casa, en vanzila, las gemelas se colocaron cada una a un lado de Lincoln, desde hace días evitaron estar cerca de sus hermanas mayores, por obvias razones.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿vamos a decirle el plan a Luke?-murmuro Lana. Estaba impaciente y a la vez asustada, ya no soportaba tener un ojo abierto, cuidando a que ninguno de esos monstruos entrara y en especial para mantener a Lola a salvo, ya había sufrido mucho.

-Sí, pero será mejor esperar que se mejore, ese golpe lo dejo algo indispuesto-le respondió, pero gracias a una crema sanadora que creo Lisa, pudieron mejorar los moretones de su cara. Al principio el golpe lo dejo literalmente irreconocible.

-Cállense, nos va a oír-dijo Lola, mientras que Lori volteaba a verlos, a lo que los tres le mostraron una sonrisa. Esta los miro seriamente para luego volver a ver al frente. Relajando a los niños. Por lo que se pusieron en marcha regreso a casa.

En la casa Loud, Luke se había despertado y veía el techo de la habitación, pensado en su extraño sueño. Desde que despertó en la cama de su hermano, supuso que había soñado lo ocurrido con sus hermanas, pero no había salido del cuarto debido a que sentía que tenía que esperar la llegada del peliblanco.

Luego escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, al principio dudo. Pero tal vez era Lincoln que había regresado, por lo que la abrió y vio a Lisa, mirándolo con su cara inexpresiva.

-Veo que mi crema te sano por completo, eso es un gran avance, pero necesito que regreses a mi habitación, hay algo grave que tengo que contarte-dijo sin demostrar alguna emoción. Luke se le quedo mirando por un momento, ¿a qué se refería con grave?, quizás se debía a su condición, eso explicaría las cosas raras que soñó, pero a ver a su hermana entrar a su habitación no dudo en seguirla.

-Cierra la puerta, no quiero que ninguno de esos fenómenos entre-dijo mientras se sentaba para poder usar su laptop, Luke se extrañó por lo que dijo, pero era mejor hacerle caso y la cerro con seguro.

-¿Cómo estas Lisa?, ¿tú tampoco me vas a saludar?-pregunto con una sonrisa, desde que llego ninguna de sus hermanas lo ha venido a saludar y no contaba lo de su sueño, ellas no se comportaban así.

-Hola-se limitó a decir la pequeña sin quitar su mirada de la laptop. Quería a su hermano igual que los demás pero ahora no tenía tiempo para esas ridiculeces.

-Ok y ¿Qué me ibas a decir?-esto hizo que su hermana lo viera y le enseñara la pantalla de su laptop, en esta pudo ver varias pestañas que mostraban un lugar diferente, incluso el interior de la casa, el rubio veía todo sin entender.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?, acaso andas jugando al espía-dijo viendo a varias personas en la pantallas. Mientras que su hermana la daba una mirada de enojo.

-Me metí al sistema de las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad y descubrí algo muy interesante- Luke la miro confundido, Lisa apretó "Enter" y las cámaras mostraron lo que parecía ser el interior de un hospital, donde había varias personas acostadas en camillas, siendo atendidos por los doctores y enfermeras del lugar. Algunos estaban inquietos en las camillas y otras estaban golpeando a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, lo más raro era que su piel tenía un tono parecido al de Lucy, pero la diferencia que tenían unas partes negras.

-¿Qué Haces viendo un hospital?, además ¿Qué tienes esas personas?-pregunto asustado.

-Algo está ocurriendo en la ciudad y creo que tiene que ver con lo que les pasa a nuestras hermanas-dijo sorprendiendo al chico. Ahora de que hablaba, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, no sabía si Lisa estaba hablando en serio, pero ¿qué quiso decir que algo le pasaba a sus hermanas?. Mientras estaba en sus pensamiento Lisa volvió a tocar "Enter" y le mostro la conversación que tuvo Lynn y Leni, además el momento incómodo con Luna. Luke abrió la boca de la impresión, pensaba que todo era un sueño, pero a ver y escuchar lo que decían, confirmaba que todo fue real.

-Puse pequeñas cámaras por toda la casa, lo hice si acaso la mujer que ataco a Lincoln entrara- dijo viendo que su hermano no decía nada por lo impresionado que estaba. Suspiro y chasqueo los dedos para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Te diré lo que paso durante estos días y entenderás lo que te quiero decir- así procedió en contarle todo lo ocurrido, Luke no daba crédito lo que escuchaba, pensó que Lisa y sus hermanas quedaron en hacerle una mala broma, pero lo que le mostraba en los videos le daba a entender que no jugaba.

-Bien, si todo lo que me dices es cierto, ¿Por qué no has hecho algo para detenerlas?-pregunto, sabía que la genio tenía varios artefactos que podrían destruir la casa en un segundo. Y uno que pudiera detener a estos monstruos estaba en la lista.

-Lincoln tiene un plan, pero ahora creo que no va funcionar, esto no solo nos está afectando, sino a toda la ciudad e incluso el mundo- dijo para volver a mostrarle lo que ocurría en otras partes de la ciudad, en algunas se veían a las personas algo enfermas, pero lo impactante era que votaban un líquido negro de su bocas.

-Hay un patrón, las personas empiezan a sacar una clase de líquido negro, por sus bocas, pero no es lo peor- luego mostró un accidente ocurrido en una avenida, al parecer varios autos habían chocado, el rubio veía las imágenes asustado, pero después Lisa le mostró la noticia en donde la mujer recibió un disparo en la cabeza. Luke se impactó por lo ocurrido.

-Y eso no es nada comparado con lo siguiente, mira la parte donde los policías pelean con un hombre, veras algo muy curioso-dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo la escena de la pelea, para luego congelar la imagen en donde estaba el sujeto, luego aumento el Zoom, mostrándole como sus venas era negras.

-DIOS MIO ¿Qué es eso?-grito, haciendo que Lisa le tirara un borrador en la cabeza.

-Cállate, no ves que nos pueden oír-dijo enojada, odiaba que las paredes no bloquearan el sonido.

-Mira, algo está pasando y creo que nuestras hermanas lo empezaron, no sé quién y no sé cómo, pero ellas tuvieron algo que ver, esto lo deduzco por algo que dijo la que se hace pasar por Leni, sobre un tipo de virus- Luke abrió los ojos, de hecho había escuchado a su hermana decir que las personas se sorprenderían por un virus.

-Está bien Lisa, te creo, algo les pasa a nuestras hermanas, pero ¿Qué hacemos?, yo se pelear pero lo que me cuentas de una mujer sombra, me deja algo dudoso-dijo rascándose la cabeza, no tenía miedo por él, sino por sus hermanos, esta situación lo había dejado asustado, amaba a sus hermanos y no podía dejar que les pasara algo.

-Lisa escucha, esperaremos a Lincoln y a las gemelas, debemos tener cuidado con estas cosas que se hacen pasar por nuestras hermanas-dijo con determinación, algo era seguro iba a destruir a quien estaba detrás de esto. Pero necesitaba un nuevo plan.

-Sabía que entenderías, pero voy a decirte que no estamos solos, hay alguien que me contacto por los mismos motivos- El rubio la vio intrigado, ¿alguien más sabia sobre la situación?

-¿Quién es?, ¿lo conocemos?-pregunto.

-No, pero me ha dado información sobre lo ocurrido-dijo para luego apagar la laptop.

-Su identidad te la diré cuando estemos todos reunidos, esto está más allá de nuestras manos, pero mientras tanto, a que fingir que son nuestras hermanas, para no levantar sospechas, por lo que pude ver ,no quieren hacernos nada aun-menciono la pequeña, todo le parecía extraño, no entendía el motivo, ¿Qué iban a ganar con esto?

-Bien, así que tenemos que actuar con cuidado, pero espero que el que te dio la información sea de fiar-dijo no iba a permitir que cualquiera este engañando a su hermanita. Pero esta situación necesitaba cualquier ayuda disponible.

-No te preocupes, si lo es-afirmo para luego salir de su habitación, dejando a Luke preocupado.

-"¿En que nos estamos metiendo?"-pensó, para luego seguir a Lisa, no se esperaba algo como esto, cuando volviera.

Mientras tanto en el garaje se encontraban, Leni, Lynn, Luna , Luan y sosteniendo una esfera se encontraba Lucy, el objeto comenzó a brillar y en ella se empezaron a mostrar tres mujeres con los ojos rojos. Donde una de ellas era la mujer del vestido rojo.

-Algo no anda bien en este sitio, ese tal Luke nos tiene confundidas, ¿has averiguado algo?-dijo Lucy, a una de las mujeres.

-Sí, es miembro de la familia, estuvo perdido durante 19 años, fue el primer hijo que tubo Rita-dijo sorprendiendo a las demás.

-Espera dices que ese tipo es nuestro hermano, ¿pero cómo?, nunca lo hemos visto-menciono Luna sorprendida. Pero debía admitir que era atractivo.

-Entonces es cierto, demonios ¿ahora qué hiciste?-dijo molesta Lynn señalando a la mujer que hablaba. Esta última gruño, no le gustaba que le hablaran así. Por su parte la mujer de rojo soltó una risita, haciendo que la otra mujer que la acompañaba la mirara furiosa.

-Te digo que no sé qué paso, hice un mal cálculo o tal vez mi maquina tuvo una falla-respondió molesta.

-¿Y te haces llamar una genio?-bufo la castaña.

-Cálmense ahora, bien creo que estamos en una situación extraña, pero será mejor seguir con el plan, así que no llamen la atención y estén pendiente de cualquier otra irregularidad- dijo Lucy, a lo que todas asintieron. Pero después se fijó en una de las mujeres y noto que tenía un traje de enfermera.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?-haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara. A lo que todas notaron su extraña vestimenta.

La mujer del vestido rojo la miro enojada, mientras que la otra la miraba una ceja alzada. A sentir las miradas de sus compañeras no dudo en hablar.

-Estaba ayudando en un hospital, me aburrí y quise hacer algo diferente- dijo fastidiada, provocando una risa de todas, esto la hizo enojar.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN QUE HAGA?, ¿SEGUIR HACIENDO LO MISMO?-grito haciendo callar a todas, la mujer del vestido rojo se le quedo mirando.

-Por favor, tu más que nadie te gusta matar, ¿no es cierto?-dijo burlonamente, mientras que la mujer la miraba con tristeza, fue su culpa que ella se comportara así, ya no era esa niña linda que una vez fue. Ahora era una tremenda zorra sádica, que no dudaba en hacer sufrir al que se metiera en su camino.

-Entonces debemos seguir actuando, el momento se acerca, pero recuerden la razón por la que estamos aquí, así que mejor regresemos a la sala, nuestros padres no tardan en llegar-afirmo la niña gótica, a lo que la esfera dejo de brillar y las mujeres desaparecieron.

Las chicas empezaron a irse, mientras Lucy guardaba la esfera en un bolso.

-"Falta poco"-dijo para luego retirase junto a sus hermanas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **¿COMO AYUDARA LUKE A SU FAMILIA?**

 **¿QUIEN ES EL CONTACTO DE LISA?**

 **¿DONDE HABRA IDO ASH?**

 **¿QUE SIGNIFICA LAS VENAS NEGRAS DE AQUEL HOMBRE?**

 **BUENO AMIGOS, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS. LAS COSAS SE PONEN MAS COMPLICADAS DESDE AHORA.**

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. ADIOS.**


	8. CAPITULO 8: LOS PLAGADOS

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE CONTRA RELOJ, YA QUE PRONTO VOLVERE A MI CIUDAD Y ALLA NO TENGO COMPUTADORA.**

 **LAMENTABLEMENTE TENDRE QUE DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA POR UN PERIODO DE TIEMPO INDEFINIDO, PUEDEN SER MESES, PERO TRATARE DE ENCONTRAR UNA COMPUTADORA PARA NO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR, PERO NO SE LOS ASEGURO.**

 **BUENO REFERENTE A MI HISTORIA, HAY UNA DUDA QUE ME PREGUNTO UN USUARIO QUE SI ASH J WILLIAMS VA A DECIR "GROOVY". LA RESPUESTA ES SI, PERO AUN NO LA DIRA DEBIDO A QUE NO HA EMPEZADO A PELEAR.**

 **OTRA NOTICIA ES QUE APARECERA UN PERSONAJE CONOCIDO POR TODOS, SOLO LEAN PARA SABER QUIEN ES. XD**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO.**

 **CAPITULO 8: LOS PLAGADOS.**

La llegada de los otros miembros de la familia, había hecho que todos se reunieran en la sala, para la decepción de los pequeños Luke ya había despertado y no les dio tiempo para poder organizarle la fiesta, pero se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba, ya que él y Lisa miraban de reojo a sus hermanas mayores. Por su parte cada una de estas actuaba como normalmente deberían de ser. Esta actuación hizo enfurecer a Luke, no sabía que cosas eran, pero tenían ganas de molerlas a golpes en ese momento. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Luna se le acerco, no tenía la misma mirada que tenía en el baño,pero aun así se puso en alerta.

-Hola Bro, que bueno que estés bien, el golpe que recibiste fue muy fuerte-dijo con una sonrisa, para luego tocar el ojo del rubio, este se dejó tocar por el hecho que tenía que fingir que era su hermana, sintió algo de repulsión cuando toco su cara, pero sintió una sensación rara en su mano, estaba ardiendo.

-Auch, eso duele-dijo apartándose y tocando su cachete, el dolor desapareció en un instante, miro a Luna y tenía una perturbadora sonrisa, pero como era posible que su mano lo quemara.

-"Lo hizo a propósito, ¿trataba de quemarme o qué?"-dijo mientras la miraba con rabia, la chica por su parte giro a ver a sus padres, que se habían quedado sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa que acabo de terminar de practicar con mi guitarra, y me dejo la mano algo caliente- menciono, ganándose una mirada extrañada de los señores Loud, por su parte los hermanos pequeños la veían asustados, por lo visto intento herir a Luke, eso significaba que tenían que adelantar su plan o ellas acabarían por lastimarlos.

Luke a sobarse un poco donde lo había quemado, miro a sus padres.

-Hola papá, Hola mamá, disculpen por el susto que le di, me descuide cuando Lynn quiso enseñarme un nuevo golpe, pero fui tan distraído que no lo vi venir-dijo con una sonrisa. Lynn se le quedo mirando sorprendida, ¿la estaba defendiendo? Rita se quedó impactada por lo que había dicho.

-Pero Luke, ella nos dijo que no te conocía y que era por eso que te golpeo-dijo su madre, estaba confundida, ahora su hijo actuaba raro.

-¿En serio?, oh lo que pasa que le dije que pensara que era un desconocido para así golpearme, es un ejemplo de lo que tiene que hacer cuando alguien que no conozca la abrase, ¿verdad Lynn?- pregunto nervioso, no se esperaba que la chica le dijera otra cosa, pero tenía que disimular. La chica lo miro por unos segundos para luego comprender lo que quería hacer.

-Es cierto, lo que pasa que me deje llevar por la adrenalina del momento, saben cómo soy, además perdona Luke, debiste ser rápido en ese momento-dijo con una sonrisa, no sabía que tramaba, pero el chico parecía ser un buen hermano, mentir solo para defenderla era algo que valorar. Por su parte las otras hermanas sonrieron, no conocían muy bien al rubio, pero se notaba lo amoroso que era con sus hermanas.

-"Creo que lo dejare vivo por más tiempo"-pensó Leni con un sonrisa, a los que le caían mal los mataba en un instante, pero Luke le había caído bien. Incluso tenían ganas de conocerlo mejor, tenía que averiguar porque la verdadera Leni lo quería tanto.

Mientras que las demás "hermanas", pensaban casi lo mismo de él, algo era seguro el chico era alguien interesante.

-Bueno si ese es el caso, está bien, pero a la próxima no hagan algo tan ridículo, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo su madre para luego irse junto a su esposo a la cocina, tenían que empezar hacer la cena, lo bueno que tenían varias horas, para hacer un gran banquete para toda la familia, pero tenían que apresurarse, en la sala quedaron todos los hermanos, en eso Lincoln se acercó a Luke.

-Me da gusto que estés bien, creí que no ibas a despertar, pero hay algo que quiero hacer contigo ¿me acompañas?-dijo con una sonrisa, por lo que Luke le sonrió, su hermano era un gran chico.

-Claro hermanito, ¿A dónde vamos?-dijo chocando su puño con el suyo. Pero en ese momento, las gemelas le saltaron encima para abrazarlo, este le correspondió, había extrañado a las pequeñas peleadoras.

-Luke, ¿nos lleva a comer pizza?, lo que pasa es que no nos dio tiempo en el centro comercial-exclamo con una sonrisa encantadora la princesa de la casa.

-Y estas obligado en hacerlo por haberte ido lejos- dijo Lana, tanto a ella como a Lola les molesto que se fuera lejos, y más aún ya que quiere ser abogado, una profesión que no va para su estilo vida.

-Oigan, no es justo entonces si las llevas a comer pizza yo iré con ustedes- dijo molesto el peliblanco, no iba a dejar que las gemelas se metieran en su camino. Por lo que provoco una breve discusión entre los tres.

-Ya basta, sé que me fui por mucho tiempo, pero los recompensare y los llevare también a comer helado- dijo el rubio para tranquilizarlos, no quería peleas sin sentido. Ganándose una sonrisa de los pequeños.

-Además también llevare a Lisa, ya que gracias a su crema tengo el rostro como nuevo-afirmo viendo a la genio, a lo que esta se le quedo mirando con su típica cara. Luego miro a sus hermanas mayores, que sospechosamente miraban la escena con una sonrisa, luego suspiro, esas cosas eran fascinantes, haciéndola sonreír, esperaba el momento en tener a unas de ellas en su mesa de trabajo. Por lo que volvió a mirar a Luke.

-Sí, esa sería una manera para pagar el uso de mi crema, tienes suerte que acepte, pero tendré que buscar mis necesarios objetos de investigación- dijo para luego subir las escaleras. Luke la miro y luego vio a sus otras hermanas, ellas lo miraban con una linda sonrisa, incluso Lucy, eso sí era raro.

-Oigan, lamento no invitarlas, pero quiero pasar tiempo con los mas pequeños, pero cuando vuelva les juro que las ayudare en lo que quieran- exclamo. No quería hacerlas enojar.

-No te preocupes Luke, entendemos la razón, pero promete que cuidaras bien de ellos- dijo Lori acercándose, de todas ellas la que más odiaba era la copia de Lori. Pero después se encargaría de ella, no iba perdonar que la suplantara.

-Gracias, pues claro que lo hare, incluso daría mi vida por ellos, será mejor que le pida permiso a nuestros padres- dijo, para luego ir a la cocina, por su parte Lori se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa, en verdad iba disfrutar violarlo hasta que muera, después fijo su mirada en el peliblanco, este se encontraba hablando con las gemelas. Se colocó detrás de él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, dejándolo sorprendido, este la vio con miedo, pero le regalo una sonrisa macabra.

-Linky, cuídate allá fuera no quiero perderte tan pronto- dijo sin quitar su mirada, a lo que el chico se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, estaba a punto de orinarse en los pantalones, por su parte las demás comenzaron a reír, incluyendo a la gótica, esto asusto a las gemelas, sus risa no parecían las comunes, más bien demoniacas. En ese momento Lisa bajo con una mochila en su espalda, mientras que Luke regresaba con unas llaves en las manos.

-Buenas noticias, me dieron permiso, pero tenemos que regresar antes de la cena- confirmo, pero a ver como estaban Lincoln y las gemelas lo había preocupado. Por lo que decidió salir rápido con ellos, pero se dio cuenta de algo, faltaba alguien más, por lo que regreso a la sala y miro a Lucy.

-¿No quieres venir?-pregunto con curiosidad, a lo que esta negó.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero tengo que hacer conjuros para invocar a las criaturas de la noche, pero disfruta el momento con ellos, podría ser el último- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Si hubiera sido su hermana se quedaría desconcertado, pero a saber que era un monstruo con traje de Lucy, no sabía si hablaba en serio o era parte de su actuación, dado el caso sería la primera.

Por lo que se marchó a su auto, donde ya todos estaban dentro, a montarse, noto como sus hermanas desde la ventana de la sala los despedían, por lo que todos le respondieron el gesto, así puso en marcha el auto, alejándose del lugar. Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa, las hermanas veían como el auto desaparecía de su visión.

-Me va dara lastima asesinar a Luke, es un buen sujeto- exclamo Luan, mientras mordía un barra de chocolate, lo raro del dulce es que empezaba a chorrear un líquido rojo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-pregunto Luna. Mientras que estaba sacaba más de una bolsa. Llamando la atención de las demás, su olor era divino.

-¿Quieren?, fue lo que me quedo de la fiesta que actué- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que todas agarraron una y empezaron a comerlas, estaban muy ricas.

-Están buenas, pero para la próxima ten cuidado con el cabello, de todo el cuerpo esa es la parte no comestible- dijo Lucy, mientras sacaba un pelo del chocolate.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué hacemos?, aún nos falta tres hermanas- menciono Lynn, mientras se comía otro chocolate.

-Cálmense, saben que las demás les gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, ya verán que no tardaran en estar con nosotras- afirmo Lori, su plan ya iba a estar completo, solo faltaba las gemelas y la genio, por la bebé no se preocupaba, técnicamente era un estorbo, igual que sus padres. Pero tal vez dejen a Rita vivir por más tiempo.

-Que cansada estoy, mejor iré a dormir, este día ha sido un fastidio- dijo Luan para luego subir a su habitación.

Por lo que las demás se pusieron hacer sus cosas, mientras esperaban la hora de la cena.

-Oigan, el mío tenía un dedo, ¿porque Luan no tritura bien la carne?- Dijo Leni molesta, mientras lo escupía. Esa era la parte del cuerpo que no le gustaba. Provocando una risa de las hermanas que aún seguían en la sala.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, estaba el auto de Luke, donde los hermanos se encontraban discutiendo sobre el nuevo plan, fue un alivio salir de la casa, lo bueno que ninguna de ellas había sospechado.

-En verdad somos buenas actuando, se la creyeron- rio Lola, todo fue parte del plan de Lincoln para salir de la casa, ya que no podían hablar del plan con todas ellas ahí, y mucho que menos con las paredes que hacían escuchar la conversación por toda la casa.

-¿Viste sus caras?, estaban tan convencidas que íbamos a comer pizza y helado- exclamo Lincoln, su plan había funcionado. Esos monstruos no eran tan listos como para darse cuenta.

-Oye, pero yo sí quiero ir a comer pizza y helado- dijo con tristeza Lana.

-No se preocupen, si lo vamos hacer, es una forma de recompensarlos por su buena actuación, al principio creí que decían la verdad- A Luke le sorprendía la manera que sus hermanos planearon todo, primero Lincoln decía que quería hablar con él y después sus hermanas le pedían otra cosa, provocando una discusión, era una buena manera de hacer ver la situación como algo común entre ellos, pero después vio a Lisa revisando su mochila, ella estaba en el asiento del Co-piloto.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- A lo que ella lo miro, cerrando la mochila.

-Es todo lo que necesitamos, aparte de varias cosas que me pidió mi contacto- respondió, para luego sacar un teléfono, este no era táctil, era uno que tenía los teclados normales, Luke la miro con curiosidad, pero después noto que se sorprendía por algo que había visto en él, Lisa empezó a sacar de su mochila varias ¿armas?, de diferentes tamaños y se las entregó a sus hermanos, haciendo que estos se sobresaltaran del susto.

-Guau, ¿Dónde sacaste estos juguetes?-pregunto asombrada Lana tomando una de ellas. Pero Lisa negó con la cabeza.

-Son la armas que hice hace tiempo, tuve que modificarlas por varias razones, la primera fue cuando me di cuenta que el plan inicial no iba funcionar y la otra cuando hable con mi contacto, de hecho tenemos que ir ahora- ordeno dejando a todos extrañados.

Lincoln vio las armas con interés, se parecían a esas que salían en las películas de naves espaciales. Al principio se molestó que Lisa cambiara su plan, pero le explico que su contacto sabía que eran esas cosas y que querían, por lo que decidió escucharla.

-¿Pero por qué hay que ir ahora?- pregunto Luke, no entendía su repentina preocupación. Lisa lo miro y puso su teléfono al frente de todos.

-Sera mejor que pares el auto, lo que van a ver los sorprenderá-dijo fríamente, a lo que Luke piso el freno dejándolos cerca de una gasolinera. Todos miraron con curiosidad el teléfono, no se veía nada pero después Lisa apretó uno de los botones y de repente apareció una pantalla holográfica.

-¿Qué es eso?,-pregunto Lola asustada, por lo que Lisa le dijo que mirara, en la pantalla se mostraba unas escenas espantosas, varias personas estaban en la calles corriendo mientras que otras las perseguían con cuchillos y machetes. Lisa apretó otro botón y se mostraba esta vez el hospital que estaba envuelto en llamas, siguió así, mostrando diferentes lugares donde las personas eran apuñaladas, se disparaban e incluso se comían entre ellas, todo hizo que los hermanos Loud quedaran petrificados en sus lugares, sentían miedo puro, por lo que estaba pasando. Lisa apretó otro botón mostrando a las personas que se estaban comiendo el cuerpo de un policía, lo que vieron en ellas fue que su venas se marcadas con un color negro, como si la sangre fuera de ese color.

Luke miro las imágenes sin poder articular palabra alguna, eso era lo mismo que había visto antes, pero ahora habían más personas con esas venas. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-APAGA ESO YA-grito Lola, provocando que todos se taparan los oídos, lo que había visto la aterrorizo. Viendo a esas personas hacer se dañó entre ellas les parecía horrible, pero una sensación familiar llego a ella, tenías ganas de hacer lo mismo. Para luego ver a su hermano, no sabía porque pero quería matarlo ahí mismo.

-"Falta poco, mi querida Lola, falta poco"-escucho la voz de esa mujer, por alguna razón la oía seguido.

-Dios mío, ¿que eran esas cosas?-pregunto Lincoln, mientras Lana abrazaba a su hermana menor. Su hermana empezaba a llorar, la situación la estaba asustando, no quería que a Lola le pasara algo, nunca se lo perdonaría y esa mujer tampoco lo haría.

-Son, "Los Plagados"-dijo Lisa, el auto quedo en silencio por lo que había dicho. Todos miraron al genio con una cara de espanto, por una extraña razón tanto a ella como a las gemelas le sonaba el nombre.

-Antes que pregunten, su nombre me lo dio mi contacto, estas cosas son o eran personas que sucumbieron a la presencia de un virus, que según tengo entendido lo trajeron las cosas que se hacen pasar por nuestras hermanas, por así decirlo son como zombis, pero no como salen en las películas, estos poseen las capacidades normales de un humano, con la única diferencia que su sangre es negra, pero aún siguen siendo humanos, pero poseen una locura y una sed de sangre que nunca desaparece- termino de explicar, dejando a sus hermanos como helados del susto.

-NO PUEDE SER, ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESAS COSAS ANDAN YA POR LA CALLES- grito Lincoln, no se esperaba algo así, un virus que convertida a la gente en algo más peligroso que un zombi, le daba la sensación que estaba atrapado en una pesadilla y que no podía despertar.

Pero se asustaron más cuando la gasolinera exploto, todos miraron como salían varios autos envueltos en llamas, pero después escucharon varios tiros que venían detrás de ellos, Luke vio por la venta de atrás y noto como varias personas venían disparando como locos, una de las balas le dio a la ventana, sin pensarlo dos veces acelero al máximo para salir de ahí. Escucharon varios gritos, que venían de esas personas. Entre las palabras que escuchaban eran. "Carne Fresca", "Mátenlos", "Hay niños ahí".

-Vamos a la casa de mi contacto ahí estaremos seguros- dijo Lisa, para que su hermano mayor siguiera sus indicaciones para poder llegar al lugar.

-"El desastre comienza, hagas lo que hagas mantén alejada a Lola de la mujer del vestido rojo"- Escucho Lana en su mente, llevaba tiempo con esa voz hablándole, incluso en sus sueños, esa voz era de una mujer de un vestido azul que solo podía verle los ojos rojos, esta aparecía en sus sueños para jugar con ella, le parecía agradable, incluso compartían sus gustos por los animales. Pero desde hace días ha estado inquieta, no sabía que le pasaba, pero le dijo que protegiera a Lola a toda costa.

Esta miro a su hermana que aun lloraba, por lo que le dio un gran abrazo, pero algo le decía que tenía que alejarse de ella.

En otra parte, más precisamente en una edificio, sin saber lo que pasaba en la ciudad, se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro liso peinado hacia atrás, este tenía el brazo izquierdo colgando, era muy flaco y se veía como si no se hubiera afeitado desde hace días. Este se encontraba sentado en un escritorio, viendo a una mujer de cabello castaño muy hermosa, no pudo evitar quedarse a veces embobado por su belleza, pero debía recordar que tenía novia.

La mujer temblaba, y parecía que estaba enferma, porque a cada momento tosía, esto le provoco una mueca de disgusto, no entendía que hacia aquí, él era un psicólogo, no un internista, para poder tratar su gripe o lo que sea que tenga. La mujer lo miro con sus ojos suplicantes como si quisiera pedirle algo, pero temía una respuesta negativa.

-Señor Siderakis, he tenido varios problemas de salud estos últimos días, y creo que estoy empeorando- menciono la mujer, mientras volvía a toser. El hombre suspiro y puso su brazo derecho en su escritorio, no podía poner el izquierdo, prácticamente no le funcionaba.

-Señorita Di Martino, en primer lugar no puedo atender su problema, lo suyo es algo que debería ser tratado por un médico que se base en enfermedades comunes como la gripe, yo soy un psicólogo que trata de buscar solución a problemas mentales, mejor dicho para que no me confunda con un neurólogo. Soy alguien que estudia traumas o algún problema en la personalidades de las personas- explico, le daba gracia la ignorancia que tenía la mujer, le recordaba un poco a cierta rubia que a la primera ni sabía que era un psicólogo.

-Pero usted no entiende, mi problema no es físico solamente, tengo sensaciones raras en mi mente, pequeños impulsos de hacer algo que no debería hacer como maestra- dijo con una cara preocupada.

-¿En serio?, bueno hubiera comenzado con eso, dígame entonces, ¿Qué le dice esos impulsos?-pregunto empezando a beber un poco de su café. Estaba a punto de irse cuando de imprevisto llegó esta mujer, al principio le había dicho que no podía atenderla, pero por lo hermosa que era, la dejo entrar.

-Tener sexo con ellos y después apuñalarlos tanta veces hasta verlos morir, e incluso he tenido ganas de comer su carne- dijo como si nada, a lo que Paul escupió todo su café haciendo que le callera encima a la mujer, ella simplemente se quedó quieta mirándolo fijamente. El hombre la vio con temor, lo que decía no eran pequeños impulso mentales, estaba pensando en cometer varios asesinatos, pero por alguna razón tuvo la cordura de venir antes a un psicólogo y lo más jodido de todo es que vino con el precisamente. Se calmó y la volvió a mirar, sus nervios aumentaban cuando la mujer pasó su lengua por los labios, como si hubiera visto algo suculento.

-"¿Por qué carajo, siempre atraigo a los locos?"-pensó con ira, primero los Louds y ahora la mujer con instintos de prostituta homicida, ¿ahora que?, un hombre con mascara de toro con un hacha.

-Sabe algo tengo ganas de hacer lo mismo con usted- empezó a reír, que en circunstancias normales le parecería tierna, pero ahora era la típica escena de una película de terror, donde la mujer saca la pistola y le da varios tiros.

-Bueno señorita Di Martino, veo que ha hecho un gran avance en decir su problema, pero mire la hora, ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme a mi casa, así que será mejor vernos otro día, ¿Qué tal dentro de un año?- exclamo rapidamente, viendo su reloj y sacando un cuaderno para anotar su próxima cita, pero la mujer se tapó la boca con ambas vamos, al parecer iba a vomitar, y de hecho lo hizo, pero Paul no se esperaba que saliera un líquido negro de su boca.

La mujer se quedó mirando el piso, en su piel empezaron a notarse sus venas pero lo raro era que se veían negras. Paul a ver eso, empezó temblar e incluso juraba que se iba a orinar en los pantalones. Di Martino se levantó sin dejar de ver al piso, y lentamente empezó a alzar su cabeza hasta fijar la mirada en el doctor, sus ojos eran rojos, esta le sonrió mostrando unos colmillos parecidos a unos de esos demonios que vio en una película.

-Ven y cógeme-dijo enojada, a lo que Paul se levantó de su asiento sin quitarle sus ojos de encima y empezó a caminar alrededor de ella hasta estar cerca de la ventana, movió las cortinas y después la abrió dejando entra la brisa algo fría, se dio cuenta que empezaba a caer la noche, el momento en que los demonios salen a jugar, suspiro y volteo a ver a la mujer, que lo veía con el ceño fruncido , estaba empapada de las caderas hacia abajo con ese líquido negro, su mirada expresaba locura pura, empezó a cercarse a él.

-¿No quieres violarme?, ¿no te parezco atractiva?, vamos no te morderé, bueno no mucho-dijo esta vez de una manera seductora, pero Paul seguía sin mover ningún musculo, tenía una mirada que no expresaba ninguna emoción, esto hizo enojar a la mujer y empezó a correr hacia él.

-VIOLAMEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo, este se movió a un lado, haciendo que cayera por la ventana, después de un momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe. El doctor a asomarse vio como el cuerpo de la mujer estaba tirado en el piso con ese líquido negro saliendo por todo su cuerpo.

Pero lo que más le impacto fue que la tipa se levantó como si nada, como si el diablo no la quisiera en el infierno, esta miro al frente como si algo hubiera captado su atención.

-VENGAN A VIOLAARMEEEEEEEEEEE-grito eufórica, parecía tener tantas ganas de ser violada, que había perdido la razón, lo que escucho después lo dejo pasmado, parecían perros rabiosos que venían rápidamente hacia ella, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a grupo de personas, entre niños, hombres y mujeres, que corrían hacia ella, así agarrándola y quitarle su ropa rápidamente, lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, la mujer era violada por todas esa personas a la vez, incluso algunos se quitaron su ropa y empezaban a tener sexo con cualquiera que estuviera ahí, sin importar el género o edad, la escena era perturbadora.

Pero a ver mejor, esa personas tenían lo mismas venas negras que la mujer, pero una extraña luz le llamo su atención a fijar su mirada en la ciudad vio que estaba en llamas y además se podía escuchar varios gritos de los que parecían ser personas, incluso vio un inmenso avión cayendo a lo lejos en medio de todo ese caos. La explosión fue tan grande que dejo una cortina de humo del tamaño de un hongo gigante. A ver todo eso, volvió a ver dónde la mujer estaba siendo, por así decirlo, "tratada bien por varios hombres y niños".

-¿Sera que si me lanzo de aquí, termine vivo igual que ella?-dijo, mientras veía gritar de alegria a todos esos locos. Mientras empezaban a dispararse entre ellos o cortar partes de sus cuerpos con machetes que traían consigo.

-No, mejor me quedo aquí- dijo para luego cerrar la ventana y taparlas con las cortinas.

En una casa ubicada a las afueras de Royal Woods, en una pequeña elevación que permitía ver la ciudad desde ahí, estaba un hombre de color con lentes oscuros, que miraba el caos que se estaba desatando en la ciudad, por lo visto el virus ya había comenzado a cobrar sus primeras víctimas, en eso sintió que alguien se acercaba por la espalda.

-Oye amigo, acabo de ver por la televisión y hay un infierno en la ciudad, ¿me podrías decir que está pasando?-grito Ash, desde que llego a la casa de doble piso, el tipo que se hacía llamar Robert no le había dicho nada, eso lo hizo enfadar y lo peor que las personas comenzaron a volverse locas.

-Son los plagados, personas que fueron corrompidas por un virus, que hace que su sangre se ponga negra, los síntomas son parecidos a los de la gripe, pero el resultado es peor, las personas infectadas comienzan a tener impulsos por así decirlo diabólicos, ganas de robar, matar, violar e incluso la necesidad de reproducirse, pero es raro que tengan hijos ya que las mujeres literalmente quedan muertas después del acto sexual- explico, haciendo que Ash tragara saliva de lo perturbador que se escuchaba.

-Y me dices que los Loud lo comenzaron, pero no entiendo, parecen una familia normal-exclamo, a lo que el hombre lo vio con una sonrisa.

-En realidad esta plaga no debió haber ocurrido ahora, se ha alterado todo- dijo con una sonrisa, Ash lo miro sin entender. Pero aun no contestaba su pregunta. El pelinegro iba a decir otra cosa, pero el hombre de los lentes oscuros señalo a un punto exacto con su dedo, Ash desvío la mirada y noto que un auto se acercaba con rapidez.

-Ya viene mi contacto, cuando ella este aquí te explicare todo lo que quieras saber sobre los plagados y porque los Loud son el núcleo del fin del mundo, además le pedí que hiciera algo para ti y para los demás- exclamo para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, esto confundió al pelinegro.

-¿Hay otros?-pregunto, a lo que el hombre lo miro sonriente.

-Sí, mis compañeros los fueron a buscar, todos igual que yo, sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, además las personas que fueron a buscar serán de gran ayuda igual que tu-respondio.

-¿Y quién demonios es tu contacto?-pregunto Ash cruzándose de brazos, la actitud misteriosa del tipo le estaba comenzando a molestar. Este rio para luego quitarse los lentes dejando ver sus ojos negros.

-Nada más y nada menos que Lisa Loud- respondió, dejando al hombre sorprendido, mientras se retiraba para recibir a su pequeña aliada.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **¿QUE PASARA CON LINCOLN Y SU FAMILIA?**

 **¿QUIENES SERAN LOS AMIGOS DE ROBERT Y A QUIENES FUERON A SALVAR?**

 **¿POR QUE LOS LOUD SON LOS RESPONSABLES DEL VIRUS?**

 **BUENO AMIGOS MIOS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO, COMO VIERON NUESTRO QUERIDO DOCTOR PAUL ENTRO A ESCENA, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS.**

 **ESPERO SOLUCIONAR EL PROBLEMA CON LA COMPUTADORA PARA NO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR, ME DUELE DEJARLOS EN ESTE PUNTO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN CUANDO TENGA NUEVAMENTE LA COMPUTADORA LO PRIMERO QUE HARE ES ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO, DONDE SE VERA EL MISTERIO DETRÁS DE ESAS MUJERES. SALUDOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	9. CAPITULO 9:LAS UNLOUD

**HOLA AMIGOS SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE ACTUALIZE, LA RAZON ES QUE NO PUDE IRME A MI CIUDAD, PERO NO LES ASEGURO SI PUBLIQUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA QUE ESTOY EN LA ODISEA SI ME VOY O NO ME VOY, PERO APROVECHO ESTE TIEMPO PARA TRAERLE EL CAPITULO DONDE DESCUBRIREMOS LA IDENTIDAD DE LAS MUJERES Y DE SU ORIGEN.**

 **ASI QUE VAMOS AL NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **CAPITULO 9: LAS UNLOUD.**

Luke estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto, por lo catastrófico que se volvió todo, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, le daba la impresión que se saldría de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, veía a todas partes al mismo tiempo con el fin de no chocar con alguna pared u otro auto que pasara cerca de ellos, la ciudad se había vuelto una zona de guerra, disparos, explosiones y gritos de miles de personas, lo más terrorífico de esos gritos, era que se parecían a los de unos animales rabiosos. No sabía porque todo cambio de repente, hace un momento estaba con su familia y a otro conduciendo a toda velocidad huyendo de lo que parecían ser súper zombis.

Miro por el retrovisor y noto como sus hermanos estaban asustados, Lincoln abrazaba a las gemelas, mientras estas lloraban, al principio solo era Lola que lloraba pero Lana al poco momento se unió al llanto, por su parte Lisa buscaba algo en su teléfono, mientras a la vez le indicaba el camino a la casa de su contacto.

-¿Estamos cerca?- Pregunto mirándola con preocupación, Lisa desvió la mirada hacia él, con una sonrisa algo perturbadora. Tuvo una sensación extraña a verla, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Dobla en la siguiente calle, así saldremos de la ciudad para luego irnos por un camino en el bosque, donde nos llevara a la casa de mi colaborador- Respondió mientras cargaba una de esas armas que había fabricado, para luego abrir la ventana y lanzar un rayo rojo a un auto que los venía siguiendo, este exploto dejando una enorme cortina de humo. Esa fue la oportunidad para que Luke tomara la calle para así lograr salir de ese infierno. Desde que salieron de la gasolinera empezaron a ser perseguidos por vehículos conducidos por esas cosas.

-Gracias a Dios, no entiendo cómo pueden manejar- Menciono Lincoln algo aliviado, si eran zombis, ¿Por qué sabían manejar?, y no solo eso por el camino hubo muchas de esas cosas disparándole o lanzándole granadas, no entendía como eran tan inteligentes.

-No son zombis Lincoln, son personas normales que enloquecieron, al parecer el virus saca lo peor de ellas- Afirmo la genio, para luego ver a su hermano mayor para señalarle el camino de tierra que iba hacia el bosque.

-Ahí está el camino, será mejor que nos apresuremos, un plagado nos puede seguir- Ordeno, mientras que Luke asentía y entraba al bosque. Pero a Lisa le empezaba a doler la cabeza y su corazón latía con fuerza, esta vez no le dolía, pero la sensación era extraña.

-"Mátalo, es un estorbo, mátalo"- Escucho nuevamente la voz en su mente, le empezaba a molestar, desde que empezó todo el caos, la voz no paraba de ordenarle que matara a Luke, empezó a temblar por alguna razón, su voluntad se doblegaba a la maldita voz, vio su arma y luego a su hermano, la tentación era muy fuerte, imagino como sabría su sangre, provocando una sonrisa macabra en ella, sus ojos le empezaban a arder, tomo el arma y disimuladamente la dirigió a su hermano, este no se daba cuenta, su mano comenzó a temblar, mientras tenía el dedo en el gatillo.

-HAZLO, HAZLO, HAZLOOOOOO-Grito la voz, por lo que agarro el arma y la saco por la ventana para dispararle a todos los árboles que estaban cerca, ocasionado que su hermanos se asustaran.

Luke detuvo el auto y la vio, esta respiraba de manera acelerada. Pero después miro a Luke con una cara que provoco un escalofrió en el chico.

-ACELERA O JURO QUE TE MATARE-Grito volviendo a cargar el arma, haciendo que el chico pusiera en marcha nuevamente el vehículo. Lisa miro por el retrovisor como Lincoln tenía un rostro preocupado, no se había dado cuenta antes pero el peliblanco se veía muy guapo, incluso sintió ganas de lanzarse encima de él y besarlo. Pero se abofeteo, esos pensamientos no eran suyos, la voz de esa mujer le estaba incubando esas emociones erróneas.

-"Por toda la ciencia del mundo, espero no cometer una locura"-Pensó preocupaba mientras volvía ver al frente. Al cabo de unos minutos lograron llegar a una casa de doble piso, esta se veía algo vieja, pero se veía estable. El rubio detuvo el auto en frente.

-Bien aquí es, será mejor que entremos, mi contacto está ahí- Exclamo Lisa volviendo a ser como antes. Sus hermanos la vieron preocupados, Lincoln había visto algunos de sus arranques de locura, como la vez que quiso usar a Lily en sus experimentos, sacando su lado de científica loca, pero lo de hace rato no tenía un motivo aparente al menos que odiara a los árboles y eso era ridículo.

A salir del vehículo se quedaron viendo fijamente el edifico en, les recordaba a unas de esas casas en donde ocurrían escalofriantes sucesos en las películas, en eso notaron como un hombre musculoso de color y lentes negros salía del lugar acompañado por otro hombre, que cuando lo vio se quedó sorprendido, estos se pararon en frente de ellos y los miraron fijamente, Ash analizó a cada hermano presente, estaba la genio, las gemelas y el viejo prematuro, pero el mayor no lo reconocía de ninguna de las fotos, pero tenía un parecido a la rubia sexy que según los archivos era una completa idiota.

-Hola me llamo Robert y soy el contacto de Lisa, ya vieron el desastre que se acaba de desatar en la ciudad, así que acompáñenos, y sabrán porque esas mujeres son las responsables- Saludó el sujeto dejando asombrados a cuatro de los hermanos, menos a Lisa, esta última abrió su mochila para verificar si todo estaba en orden, odiaría perder objetos tan valiosos.

-Espera, ¿entonces tu eres el contacto de Lisa?-Dijo Luke, se sorprendió de la apariencia del sujeto, por lo que este le clavo la mirada, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero suspiro y se dirigió a la casa, dejando al rubio desconcertado. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

En eso el hombre con la camisa azul se acercó al peliblanco. Tenía una media sonrisa en su cara, Lincoln no entendía que hacia aquí, será que formaba parte de todo el asunto.

-Hola Lincoln, creo que pasaste un mal rato, te lo juro tu hermana la gótica es una sicópata, mira lo que me hizo la muy maldita- Exclamo mostrándole donde solía estar su mano derecha. Tanto el peliblanco como sus hermanos se quedaron impactados, ¿Lucy le había echo eso?, Lincoln se le quedo mirando sin comprender, al parecer Ash se había enfrentado a ella antes.

-¿Ash cómo te paso eso?, ¿peleaste con ella?- Dijo asustado, haciendo que el hombre moviera su cabeza en negación. Le daba vergüenza decir que la muy zorra lo saco del camino mientras conducía, no quería quedar como un tonto en frente del chico. Le gustaría decir que la perdió enfrentándose contra uno de esos demonios.

-Digamos que tuve mala suerte cuando me la encontré, pero espero que la versión misteriosa de Terry Crews nos diga lo que pasa - Respondió con una sonrisa. Haciendo reír al peliblanco, era reconfortante ver a un amigo, bueno solo pasaron juntos una sola vez, pero el hombre le caía muy bien por su personalidad bromista y maleducada.

Pero en eso el otro hombre los llamo, para que entraran a la casa, el pelinegro entro y sus hermanos lo siguieron, menos Lisa que se le quedo mirando con unos ojos parecidos a que usualmente le daban los monstruos que se hacían pasar por sus hermanas, con algo de miedo se acercó a ella.

-¿Lisa estas bien?-Pregunto, a lo que esta lo miro con el ceño fruncido, esta tomo una de sus armas y la cargo para luego dársela en la mano, Lincoln la miro sin entender lo que hacía. Pero esta le indico que se acerca un poco a su rostro, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que la dio un beso en la boca, Lincoln se quedó impactado, su boca estaba muy salada y su lengua recorría cada espacio de la suya, no sabía si sentir asco o placer, para tener cinco años sabia como besar, al cabo de unos segundos se separó de él, para luego pasar su brazo derecho entre sus labios para quitar el rastro de saliva que quedara.

-Lincoln, antes que digas algo, te juro que lo que acabo de hacer es obra de esas cosas, estoy sintiendo que poco a poco estoy cayendo ante su influencia, por esa razón te pido que cuando mi cuerpo sucumba ante esto me dispares- Exclamo con una mirada macabra, su hermano notaba lo mal que se veía, poco a poco su cabello se ponía en punta y su brazos comenzaban a temblar. Luego miro el arma que le había dado.

-La calibre para desintegrar al instante, no puedo dejar que mi cuerpo sea usado para fines grotescos- Menciono para luego acomodar sus lentes y entrar a la casa, Lincoln por su parte toco su boca, sentía un sabor raro y a ver su dedo vio que era sangre, no era suya sino de Lisa.

-Oh no, Ella también está a punto de caer- Dijo viendo la puerta de entrada, temía que si llegaba ese momento terminaría matando a su hermana, ya estaba cansado, primero sus hermanas mayores, después sus padres que pensándolo bien ya estarían muertos a igual que Lily, sus amigos, en todo este caos no pudo ni siquiera buscarlos, ahora Lisa, la únicas que quedaban de sus hermanas eran las gemelas y lo irónico de todo esto es que Lola fue la primera en atacarlo. Su corazón empezó a dolerle no pudo salvar a nadie, ¿qué clase de hermano era?

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- repetía mientras lloraba, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada, su plan fue un asco, además ni sabía que le había pasado a Ronnie. Todo este tiempo se ha hecho el duro, para poder mantener calmadas a sus hermanas menores, pero ¿Qué le serviría ser bien macho?, y eso que todo había comenzado hace días, por lo menos la llegada de Luke le dio un aire de alivio, pero, ¿hasta dónde podría llegar?, si su hermano moría por su culpa nunca se lo perdonaría.

-"Creo que será mejor entrar, veré que puedo hacer aquí, sino terminare como el chico que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a sus hermanas"-Pensó con tristeza para luego limpiar sus lágrimas y entrar a la casa.

En lo que parecía ser la sala, estaban todos reunidos, Lisa estaba viendo su laptop, las gemelas se sentaron en un sofá sin dejar de abrazarse, mientras que Lincoln se sentaba en una silla, Luke por su parte hablaba con Ash, tenía curiosidad de donde Lincoln lo conocía, a lo que este le respondió que trabaja en la tienda del comic que su hermano frecuentaba, Ash confirmo que era el hermano perdido del chico, pero eso lo confundido, el de los lentes oscuro no tenía una foto de él.

-Bien sé que todos están asustados y tiene muchas dudas, por lo que le voy a explicar todo de una buena vez- Exclamo Robert parándose en frente a todos. Cada uno de los presentes lo miraba atentamente, el hombre procedió a quitarse los lentes mostrando sus ojos negros.

-Comencemos con lo que ya saben, un virus ha corrompido a las personas de la ciudad, y no solo eso ya se ha extendido en todo el mundo- Dijo, haciendo que los todos temblaran de miedo, por lo visto el fin del mundo había llegado. Pero Lisa lo miro algo enojada.

-¿Por qué dices corrompido, no será infectado?- Pregunto Lisa con el ceño fruncido, al principio le había dicho que se contagiaron por culpa de las mujeres, pero hablaba como si fuera alguna clase de influencia. El hombre la miro y dio suspiro, para luego fijarse en el peliblanco. Este último lo veía sin ánimo, pudo notar que estuvo llorando.

-Lincoln, no sé cómo lo tomes, pero el motivo que las mujeres están aquí, es por ti- Menciono seriamente, a lo que sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, Lincoln no supo cómo procesar la repentina información, bueno al principio había pensado en eso, pero a ver como sus hermanas era sustituidas, declino en esa opción ya que pensaba que el objetivo era toda su familia.

-Está bien amigo, hazme el favor de decirnos de una buena vez quienes son esas mujeres y ¿Qué quieren con Lincoln?- Pregunto molesto Luke, ya se estaba cansando de esta locura, en eso el hombre busco una silla y se acercó al peliblanco, sentándose a su lado.

-Verán sé que es algo ridículo pero yo vengo del futuro- Afirmo dejando al peliblanco sin habla, mientras que las gemelas lo miraron curiosas, por su parte Ash y Luke lo miraban enojados.

-¿Qué mierda dices?, ahora eres un viajero del tiempo, por favor ahora me vas decir que eres amigo de Santa Claus- Dijo enojado Ash, lo que dijo no tenía ningún sentido, lo trajo aquí para contarle sobre algo que parecía sacado de las películas de ficción. ¿Acaso se le fundió el cerebro por leer los comics del hombre araña? O ¿el Doctor Who?.

Por su parte Luke tenía ganas de golpearlo, los hizo venir hacia aquí para decirle eso, hubiera regresado a su casa y salvado a sus padres o hubiesen tomado otro camino para irse lejos a un lugar seguro. Pero Robert saco un extraño artefacto en forma de esfera y lo lanzo en medio de todos, este a caer empezó a brillar y apareció una pantalla holográfica, dejándolos con la boca abierta. Este después mostro unas imágenes de lo que parecía ser una ciudad envuelta en llamas.

-Digo la verdad, lo que ven ahí, es Royal Woods dentro de 20 años, como verán esta hecho un desastre, nada bueno quedo después de las bombas- Explico para luego cambiar las imágenes y mostrar a lo que parecían ser las sombras de varias mujeres, estas estaban organizadas en fila.

Todos quedaron viendo las siluetas, Lincoln supuso que eran las mujeres que lo perseguían, Lisa por su parte miraba todo fascinada, esa tecnología era muy interesante.

-Ok amigo, ahora si te creo, pero ¿Por qué ocultas la apariencia de las mujeres?, ¿acaso quieres dar un toque dramático o qué?- Pregunto Ash cruzándose de brazos, se había tragado sus insultos sobre que venia del futuro, no quería disculparse ni mucho que menos en frente de tantas personas, tenía que mantener su apariencia de hombre genial.

-"son nueve"-Pensó el mayor de los hermanos, ahora todo tenía sentido, el tipo viene de un futuro apocalíptico, eso le daba a entender lo que significaba, además las mujeres buscaban a Lincoln por lo que quería decir que son….

-Las Unloud- Dijo el hombre haciendo que todos quedaran en shock.

-¿Las Unloud?, ¿quiénes son esas tales Unloud?- Pregunto Lola histérica, en todo el camino no había dicho nada, pero a escuchar ese nombre la invadió un repentina ira. Lana la miro sin entender su comportamiento, pero cuando la iba a tocar, esta se giró y la abofeteo, haciendo que cayera al piso. Luke iba ayudarla, pero su hermana se había levantado fijando su mirada en Lola. Ambas se miraban como si quisieran pelear, pero Lana se giró para irse a sentar junto a Lincoln, este no dudo en abrazarla. Haciendo que Lola se enojara más.

-Huye estúpida cobarde, vez como te mantienes cerca de Lincoln y después dices que quieres cambiar- Se burló, su cara mostraba una mirada macabra, en eso Robert apareció detrás de ella y puso un dedo en su frente, haciendo que la pequeña extrañamente se relajara.

Lola se volvió a sentar y miro a todos con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía horrible, tenía ganas de vomitar, de repente había sentido ganas de matarlos a todos, pero no sabía por qué.

-Lo siento Lana- Se limitó a decir para luego llorar en su asiento, todos las miraron con lastima menos su hermana gemela, está la miraba seriamente, ya no quería estar cerca de ella por lo que volvió abrazar a su hermano.

-Bien, antes que pregunten una de las mujeres trato de controlar a Lola, por lo que puse en su frente un bloqueo que impide que lo vuelva hacer- Explico Robert, viendo como Ash cerraba la boca, lo había dejado con la pregunta en su lengua. Robert procedió a sacar un tipo de llavero donde se encontraba un botón, este lo apretó y las siluetas de las mujeres desaparecieron.

-Les contare primero lo que llevo a la destrucción del mundo, pero les pido que no me interrumpan el tiempo es oro- Menciono, haciendo que cada uno de los presentes le prestara atención, parecía como si iban a recibir una clase. Para Luke le recordaba a sus clases de la universidad. En eso el hombre con la pantalla mostro las banderas de Estados Unidos y Rusia. Lincoln le pareció extraño, si mal recordaba eso países tenían un pleito por culpa del actual presidente Donald Trump. Por lo que sus ojos se abrieron a darse cuenta a lo que se refería el hombre.

-Como verán ambos tienen un serio problema actualmente, estos dos países fueron lo que comenzaron la Tercera Guerra mundial, provocando que cada país del planeta que los apoyara se uniera, y si ,el futuro de dónde vengo fue el resultado de esta guerra, al principio todo comenzó con batallas de ambos países, pero con el tiempo fue empeorando a tal punto que Correa del Norte lanzo su bomba de hidrógeno- Nadie decía nada, la explicación los tenían impactados, ellos sabían que las posibilidades de guerra estaban ahí, pero que estallara de esa forma les parecía increíble.

-Bien lo siguiente que paso fue completamente raro, las potencias atómicas dispararon al mismo tiempo sus armas, nadie se esperaba algo así, todas la bombas llegaron a cada parte del planeta, no tenían un punto fijo, fue como si las hubieran lanzado a lo loco para ver que ocurría, bueno lo que paso después fue que esas bombas cayeron técnicamente en cada rincón del mundo, la gran mayoría de los países con mayor población fueron reducidos a casi escombros, solo pocas partes del planeta se salvaron del cataclismo, pero la gente que sobrevivió no se esperaba lo que vendría- Exclamo para luego hacer una pausa y mostrar lo que pasaba en la ciudad, en las imágenes se veían a la gente con las venas negras, haciendo que Lola se tapara los ojos, esas cosas les parecía grotescas.

-Ok, gracias a las locuras de los políticos mamarrachos, el mundo se fue a la mierda, pero aun no dices lo que son las tales Unloud – Exclamo Ash con fastidio, sabía que tarde o temprano explotaría una guerra pero no se esperaba que estuviera vivo cuando ocurriera. Luke asintió, quería saber esa parte, algo le decía que le daría un paro cardiaco en saberlo.

Robert lo miro enojado, la actitud del pelinegro le comenzaba a hartar.

-Bien lo que paso después fue que por alguna extraña razón los sobrevivientes empezaron a convertirse en esas cosas, al principio era unas cuantos pero después su número aumento masivamente, no se sabía con exactitud de dónde provino el virus, pero muchos de los científicos que quedaron vivos, llegaron a la conclusión de que las bombas atómicas sumado a lo bomba de Hidrogeno desencadenaron un mutación en el virus de la gripe o algo así- Robert cambio las imágenes y apareció una montaña.

-En este lugar la pocas personas que no murieron con las bombas y que no se transformaron en Plagados, construyeron una base subterránea donde se podía estar a salvo y es ahí donde vivo- Lincoln miro la montaña y después a Robert, le iba a preguntar algo pero este rápidamente se fijó en él, haciéndolo callar.

-Lincoln sé que quieres preguntarme sobre que tiene que ver todo esto con las mujeres, bien esa es otra historia, pero será mejor que te prepares, porque te voy a contar algo que te dejara con ganas de vomitar- A decirle esto al peliblanco, cambio nuevamente a las siluetas de las mujeres, aun no se veía su apariencia, Lincoln trago saliva algo le decía que ya las conocía. Los otros hermanos Loud miraron la pantalla esperando por fin en saber quiénes son. Lisa miraba todo con su típica cara inexpresiva pero por dentro se estaba muriendo del miedo, ella era la única que supo unir los acontecimientos y darle la repuesta a la pregunta que todos tenían.

-Bien cuenta, esto me está aburriendo-Dijo Ash bostezando.

-Antes de decirle su identidad les diré una breve historia de una familia, yo la conocía debido a que en ese tiempo tenía 12 años, verán igual que algunos, mi familia sobrevivió a las bombas y fuimos de los primeros en llegar a la montaña, antes que los plagados empezaran a surgir, en eso mis padres le enviaron la ubicación del lugar a esta familia, pero lamentablemente perdimos contactos con ellos dos días después, lo único que supimos fue que iban por el desierto, después de meses cuando la montaña tuviera armamento y su sistema de seguridad activado, empezaron la búsqueda de personas que no hayan podido llegar al área segura- Explico, todos estaban atentos, los Loud temblaban de miedo sabían quién era esa familia. El hombre suspiro y empezó a llorar, todos no entendían su repentina escena.

-Ellos era ustedes, los Loud, ustedes desaparecieron en el desierto y no supimos nada hasta un año después- Exclamo, sus lágrimas recorrían su cara como un pequeño Rio. Pero de repente cambio a odio puro, Ash se impresiono sobre su repentino cambio, el hombre había sufrido mucho por lo ocurrido. En cambio los hermanos presentes, no daban crédito a lo que oían, así que ellos habían desaparecido, pero aun no acababa la explicación algo les decía que lo peor venia.

-Un grupo de investigación llego a lo que parecía ser un campamento que le pertenecía a un grupo de plagados, lo sorprende fue que todos estaban destrozados, todo estaba lleno de su sangre negra, daba ganas de vomitar con tan solo verlo, cuando registraron las carpas descubrieron varias cintas de videos, estas fueron llevadas a la montaña y lo que descubrieron en ellas los sorprendió- Dijo para luego mostrar en la pantalla las cintas que estaban cubiertas con sangre negra.

-No les mostrare lo que había en ellas porque están las niñas aquí- Esto provoco un suspiro por parte de Luke, en esas cintas seguro habías cosas que podía traumar aún más a las pequeñas.

-Oh vamos- Exclamo Ash decepcionado, posiblemente había porno en ellas. Lincoln también estaba agradecido.

-Pero le diré lo que tenían, en ellas habían personas que no estaban infectadas que era abusadas por los plagados, me limitare a decir que los obligaban no solo a complacerlos de varias maneras sino también en hacer cosas entre ellos, y como se darán cuenta en esos videos encontraron a los Loud-Menciono.

-OH DIOS MIO-grito Lincoln, no se podía imaginar las atrocidades que les hicieron. Luke estaba en las mismas, mientras que las gemelas se miraban una a la otra, Lola tenía ganas de ir abrazar a su hermana igualmente Lana, pero esta se dio cuenta como el hombre miraba a su gemela, por lo visto algo le incomodaba.

-Déjame adivinar los jodieron a todos y se comieron sus cuerpos ¿no?-Pregunto Ash, le daba lastima lo ocurrido con ellos en esa época, pero algo le había enseñado los comics, que siempre la línea de tiempo cambia y por obvias razones ya estaba alterada.

Robert negó con la cabeza lo dicho por Ash, dejando confundido a los presentes. Lisa sabia el porqué pero era mejor que él lo contara para así salir de dudas.

-Ellos si estaban en los videos, pero no todos murieron, se pudo ver como los plagados se comían al Señor Loud y la bebe Lily, pero a los demás los dejaron vivos , de hecho la gran mayoría de los videos eran de Lincoln abusando sexualmente de todas sus hermanas y de su propia madre-Dijo para mirar fijamente al peliblanco.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron los hombres de la sala, Lincoln salto de su asiento y fue directo a la ventana dejo salir todo lo que tenía en su estómago, Luke se tocó el corazón sentía como su respiración se iba poco a poco, y Ash, bueno se podría decir que estaba asombrado por lo dicho. Las únicas que no entendían lo que dijo el hombre eran las gemelas que se quedaron desconcertadas, ¿Qué significaba sexualmente?, Lincoln dejo de vomitar y miro con lágrimas en sus ojos a sus hermanas menores, imaginándose esa escenas con ellas, le provocaba ganas de suicidarse en ese mismo instante aún más en saber que si lo había hecho.

Pero en eso se escuchó una risa maniaca que venía de Lisa, que hizo que todos se congelaran del miedo, la genio se reía sobre lo dicho, le daba gracia lo tan ridículo que termino todo. Esta dejo de reírse y miro fijamente a Lincoln.

-Vaya que sucesos tan interesantes, por lo visto la pubertad te enloqueció, ¿no Lincoln?-Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, mientras su hermano volvía a vomitar.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que Lincoln hiciera eso?-Pregunto Luke después de recuperarse de su estado.

-En los primeros videos se vio que Lincoln lloraba al momento de hacerlo, un hombre plagado le apuntaba en la cabeza mientras violaba a cada una de sus hermanas, pero a pasar de los meses se notaba como poco a poco se volvía loco, digamos que se parecía un animal rabioso que no paraba en satisfacer su necesidad de aparearse, sus hermanas fue otro caso, ellas igual lloraban al principio, me dolía ver lo atormentadas que estaban, pero a pasar de los meses su hermanas igual que él , perdieron la cordura-Robert apretó el botón y mostro lo que parecían ser unas notas escritas en un papel.

-Estas son las observaciones de las personas que vieron los videos, en estas están las reacciones que desarrollaron cada una de las hermanas, bueno en el caso de Lori, le gustaba tener sexo con Lincoln se dejaba hacer cualquier cosa por él se podría decir que era la más normal de todas, Leni era un cadáver, no estaba muerta sino que parecía un muñeco de trapo que Lincoln movía de un lugar a otro. Luna cantaba mientras lo hacía, pero eran canciones algo raras y Luan contaba chistes sin parar, algunos eran normales, pero después cambiaron a chistes referentes al sexo- El hombre seguía hablando mientras Lincoln vomitaba, le gustaría haber estado ahí para moler a golpes a ese Lincoln.

-Lynn lo golpeaba millones de veces haciéndolo sangrar, pero no para evitar la situación sino para darle más emoción al asunto, Lucy bueno de todas ellas fue la que más me impacto, no paraba de reír pero su risa no era la típica de chica gótica era como si fuera una de esas princesas de las películas cuando empezaban a cantar, se parecía a una niña de esas que le gustaría ser una princesa, por así decirlo femenina, Pero ver la escena te da un gran escalofrió, y vamos con las gemelas-Esto lo dijo mirándolas, a lo que estas lo vieron preocupadas, no entendían lo que pasaba, solo entendían que Lincoln les había hecho mucho daño.

-Lola actuaba como un demonio, rasgaba la carne de la piel de su hermano a mas no poder, mientras le exigía más y más, Lana era la única que desde que comenzó no paraba de llorar por así decirlo era la única que preservaba su cordura y por ultimo Lisa, solo digamos que tomo el asunto como un experimento, en sus videos le daba unos químicos a Lincoln y este se los tomaba sin preguntar lo que eran- Termino de decir.

-Eso a lo que yo llamo sexo bien loco, ¿sabes cómo podríamos llamarlo?, Loudcesto ¿entienden?-Afirmo Ash recibiendo una mirada asesina de Luke.

-Ok, perdón por eso, pero dinos una buena vez, ¿murieron o no?-Exclamo. A lo que Robert apretó el botón y las mujeres aparecieron completamente, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿No puede ser?- Dijo Lincoln mirando a cada una de ellas, de hecho una se parecía a su madre. Las gemelas se quedaron viendo a dos que se parecían pero se vestían diferente, Luke abrió sus ojos lo más que podía sin creerse lo que veía, y Ash quedo con la boca abierta por lo hermosas que se veían.

-Ellas son las Unloud, son las hermanas de Lincoln de 20 años en el futuro- Menciono Robert, señalándolas.

-Pero ¿Por qué nos llamamos Unloud?-Quiso saber Lisa sin dejar de ver a su versión adulta que tenía una bata de laboratorio.

-Todas cambiaron su apellido a Unloud, pero sus nombres son los mismos, pero no es lo único, ellas al parecer están infectadas con el virus del pecado- Afirmo.

-¿Virus del pecado?, ¿así lo llamaron?, que nombre tan ridículo, pero encaja con lo que hacen esas cosas- Exclamo Ash. Lo que pasaba se parecía a una de esas películas de terror, pero a ver mejor a las mujeres noto que una de ellas se parecía a la enfermera del hospital, ¿Cómo era posible, acaso era la misma? Por lo que se levantó y se acercó a la imagen de la mujer, no había duda era la misma.

-¿Esta cómo se llama?- Pregunto con curiosidad, Robert miro la imagen por unos segundos y después a Ash.

-Esa es Lana Unloud- Respondió, a lo que la pequeña rápidamente se puso al lado de Ash para verla mejor, tenía su cabello rubio y lo tenía amarrado con una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran rojos y en el punto de vista de Ash unos enormes pechos, y llevaba un camisa azul junto con unos pantalones negros, se veía como una mujer normal pero sus ojos eran rojos. El hombre miro a la pequeña sin creerse que se convertiría en eso.

Lincoln se acercó poco a poco en identificar a la mujer de rojo, esta era idéntica a Lana Unloud, por lo que significaba que era Lola, sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba no podía creer que su hermana era la mujer terrorífica.

-Me veo hermosa-Dijo Lola acercándose y viendo a su yo del futuro, lo que la diferenciaba de su hermana era que tenía el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura y que usaba el característico vestido rojo, admiraba su belleza, nunca imagino que se vería de esa forma, pero a darse cuenta que era ella misma que se atormentaba en sus sueños, le provoco una pequeña ira, pero le dio gracia la manera que se veía, era digna de ella.

-"¿Así que, Lincoln?"-Pensó Lola con una gran ira, luego desvió la mirada hacia su hermano, que no paraba de mirar a las versiones adultas de sus hermanas.

-Es una locura- Menciono Luke, observando a cada mujer de la pantalla. La que era más alta y con el parecido a su madre, daba a entender que era Lori, esta poseía un cuerpo un poco más relleno de lo que era ahora, su cabello era rubio y lo tenía amarrado con una cola de caballo, pero a diferencia de Lana lo tenía corto, su ropa consistía en una camisa azul, y sus pechos era casi igual a los de Lana y Lola. Leni tenía el cabello largo muy largo que le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía un hermoso vestido de color verde, este le llegaba al piso, aparte tenia algunas flores y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero que tenía a un lado varias flores, Luke no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era, tenía una apariencia angelical haciéndolo dudar si realmente estaba loca.

La siguiente que miro fue a Luna, esta tenia raspada la parte izquierda de su cabello y la derecha tenía el cabello hasta el cuello, usaba una camisa de cuadro y unos bluejeans, en su espalda tenia al parecer una guitarra que se parecía a un hacha. Luan tenía su cabello suelto, pero en su ojo derecho tenia pintado un corazón y en el izquierdo una flor roja, tenía un vestido simple, pero en sus manos tenía unas clases de garras de metal.

-"¿Esa es Lynn?"-Pensó asustado el peliblanco a ver a una mujer con un short muy corto y solo llevaba sostén que era de color rojo, tenía un bate que en la parte superior tenia las puntas de los clavos, su cabello estaba suelto y sus pechos era enormes, algo sorprendente para Lincoln, pensaba que se quedaría plana por siempre. Pero todos quedaron confundidos a ver una mujer de aspecto normal y con una sonrisa angelical, esta lleva una camisa rosada y pantalones marrones. Tanto Ash como Lincoln la reconocieron, era Susana, pero algo llamo la atención del peliblanco, ¿Qué tenía que ver con sus hermanas?

-Disculpe señor Robert, ¿Dónde está Lucy?-Pregunto preocupado. Su hermana la gótica no salía en el grupo. Eso también se lo preguntaba Luke, era fácil diferenciar a Lucy de sus otras hermanas.

-Chico creo que la rubia con cara de ángel es la niña gótica-Menciono el pelinegro, mirándola fijamente.

Por lo que Lincoln la volvió mirar incrédulo, ¿Cómo podía ser su hermana?, era demasiado sonriente. Y por último estaba Lisa, esta tenía el cabello largo, pero no tenía sus lentes, traía una bata de laboratorio blanca y tenía una clase de brazo robótico que sustituía al izquierdo. Todos siguieron mirándolas por un buen rato hasta que Robert hablo.

-Meses después ellas aparecieron, poseían unas extrañas habilidades, como dije antes tienes las característica de los plagados como los ojos y dientes, pero tienen una fuerza y una velocidad monstruosa, además de la habilidad de volverse sombra-Exclamo, para después señalar al peliblanco.

-Las veces que las hemos enfrentado, mencionaron que usaban a Lincoln como juguete sexual, no sabemos con exactitud las condiciones que tenía el Lincoln del futuro ya que nunca lo vimos- Menciono para luego sacar de su bolsillo un reloj.

-Supimos después que Lisa Unloud construyo una máquina de tiempo, al principio no sabíamos el motivo pero según lo que pudimos escuchar era que Lincoln había muerto y querían regresar atrás para buscarlo cuando era más joven, por así decirlo están aquí para usar a Lincoln como juguete sexual- Termino de explicar, Ash , Luke y Lincoln se quedaron con la boca abierta , ¿ese era el motivo de todo esto?

-Un minuto dices que las muy zorras viajaron en el tiempo causaron el apocalipsis, hicieron que perdiera mi mano, solo para venir a tener sexo con su hermano-Dijo molesto el pelinegro, a lo que el hombre asintió. Dejándolo más encabronado de lo que estaba.

-Y de paso trajeron ese virus antes de tiempo, de hecho este reloj es una máquina de tiempo que logramos construir cuando le robamos los planos a Lisa, fue difícil pero valió la pena-Dijo Robert, para ver las caras de todos, pero noto que Lisa volvía a reír y le dio una mirada burlona.

-Ese no es todo el objetivo, cuando estaba en mi habitación mi yo del futuro se manifestó como mi reflejo, me dijo algo muy curioso-Menciono haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

-Quiere reiniciar todo, al principio no le entendí, pero ahora si, al parecer quiera cambiar su futuro, pero no entiendo porque dejo que ese virus se esparciera si tenía en mente evitar su futuro maldito- Robert la miro sorprendido, no tenía esa información, solo sabían que querían a su hermano.

-Bien, eso es inesperado, tendré que hablar con mis compañeros a respecto-Dijo mientras veía a Lola, esta no dejaba de ver a su yo del futuro. Lana se acercó a ella y esta la miro con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esta le dio una linda sonrisa y la abrazó, Lola solo le correspondió.

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?-Pregunto Luke, la información le había fundido el cerebro. A lo que Robert le Sondrio.

-Ya están aquí- En eso una clase de vórtice negro apareció ante ellos y varias figuras humanoides empezaron a surgir de él. Todos quedaron sin habla a ver lo ocurrido.

-Ya estamos aquí, disculpa la demora, tuvimos algunos contratiempos- Dijo una mujer vestida de militar. Esta tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes, esta se fijó en el peliblanco y le dio una linda sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Hola Linky, te veías tan lindo cuando eras joven-Menciono sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Siempre llegas tarde para llamar la atención, bien como todos estamos aquí es la hora de poner el plan en marcha-Dijo con una sonrisa, no solo a su equipo sino a las personas que fueron a buscar, donde pudo notar la presencia de un niño de color con cabello negro y lentes.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **¿QUIENES SERAN LAS PERSONAS QUE EL EQUIPO DE ROBERT SALVO?**

 **¿COMO DETENDRAN A LAS UNLOUD?**

 **¿ASH DIRA GROOVY?**

 **BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, NO SE CUANDO VAYA A PUBLICAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. PERO SI SIGO EN LA RESINDENCIA TAL VEZ LO PUBLIQUE PRONTO. ADIOS.**

 **SALUDOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	10. Capitulo 10:Quien es el Enemigo?

**Hola amigos es un placer volver, sé que estuve mucho tiempo fuera pero ahora estoy vivito y coleando. Los deje en la mejor parte de la historia y se preguntaran. Ahora que revele la identidad de las mujeres ¿Cuál es el misterio?, bueno ahora que las cosas se ponen malas para Lincoln y su familia.**

 **Saludos a todos los que lean mi historia, en especial a Banghg que me va hacer el favor de escribir la Pre-cuela de mi fics.**

 **Y otra cosa es que cambiare mi forma de narrar o contar, bueno como sea.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¿Quién es el Enemigo?**

La noche era oscura y silenciosa, la pocos sonidos del bosque resonaban en su oído, ¿Qué había pasado? Era la pregunta de un hombre que poco a poco se levantaba del duro y sucio suelo de ese lugar, tanteo con su mano y pudo sentir la tierra mojada donde estaba acostado. El lugar desprendía un olor extraño y repulsivo. Se levantó y observo su alrededor estaba en un bosque ¿pero cómo?, si mal no recordaba estaba en una casa junto a otras personas que habían escapado al fin del mundo, miro hacia atrás y encontró nada más que árboles.

-¿Qué diablos paso?, no me acuerdo de nada- Ash estaba confundido se rasco la cabeza y volvió a mirar en lugar donde estaba. -¿Dónde están todos?- No sabía dónde demonios había quedado a parar pero no podía quedarse ahí. Tenía que buscar a los demás. Lo único que recordaba era el vórtice negro donde salían unas personas y después de eso hubo una extraña luz que lo cegó y después despertó en medio del bosque.

Empezó a caminar, sentía molestias en sus piernas y en sus manos. Se detuvo de golpe después de pensar en eso, miro su mano izquierda. Era su mano común y corriente, pero a ver donde solía estar su mano derecha. Se encontró con un tipo de mano metálica con extrañas líneas azules que la rodeaban por todas partes. La miro por varios segundos para luego reaccionar de la manera como el hacía.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!- Retrocedió y se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. A caer la prótesis metálica comenzó a emitir una luz azul. Ash no sabía que ocurría, la cosa que tenía como mano brillaba sin parar. ¿Qué carajo era? Y ¿Qué hacía ahí?, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, no entendía nada, tal vez era un sueño. Sí, eso era un mal sueño. Los plagados y que perdiera su mano era parte de una pésima y maldita pesadilla.

-Esto es una pesadilla, seguro estoy en un prostíbulo con hermosas mujeres- Ash había tenido varias experiencias en lugares así, una vez despertó en la casa de una mujer casada, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el esposo llego.- Tengo que dejar de beber tanto- Soltó una risa pequeña y dispuso a darse una cachetada con su mano humana. Pero nada, volvió hacerlo pero seguía igual. Entro en desesperación y empezó a golpearse varias veces, a tal punto que dejo su cachete muy adolorido.

-¡OH DIABLOS!- Se levantó de golpe y observo la mano metálica- ¡Esto no es una maldita pesadilla!- Estaba eufórico, lo que vivió no era una sueño, era real.

-Tengo que encontrar a los demás, esto no está bien- Ash comenzó a correr, estaba confundido, no sabía dónde estaba y peor aún estaba solo en medio de un apocalipsis. Siguió corriendo hasta donde su cuerpo le daba, tenían muchos dolores. Parecía haber salido de una pelea. Pero detuvo su andar cuando la mano soltó un tipo de alarma. A mirarla noto como un tipo de pantalla salía de ella.

-¿Ahora que, va explotar?- No era una idea descabellada. Por lo que trato de quitársela, pero la mano no salía, en eso la pantalla soltó una clase de rayo azul, que proyecto la imagen de una niña con un suéter verde, cabello alborotado y lentes. Ash la reconoció, era la hermana de Lincoln, que por cierto estaba con ellos en la casa de Robert. El holograma de Lisa lo miraba de la misma forma que la hacia la pequeña genio. Podía jurar que sentía que realmente estaba ahí.

-Saludos Ashley Williams, acaba de activar el manual de la Súper Mano WX, creada por la más brillante genio del mundo Lisa Loud- La voz del holograma sonaba distorsionado pero era la misma que la niña. Dicho holograma se acomodó los lentes y levanto la mano derecha en señal de saludo. -¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Ash no sabía que decir, esto lo había confundido de lo que ya estaba, pero se enderezo y miro seriamente a la niña cibernética.

-¿Dónde estoy?, pero mejor dicho ¿Qué cosa eres?- Ash estaba molesto, entendió que la mano es una creación de la mocosa, pero el holograma se le quedo mirando.

-Me llamo ZT, soy una inteligencia artificial creada para ayudarte a manejar la Súper Mano WX, veras mi creadora construyo la mano con el objetivo de sustituir tu mano perdida- La Lisa artificial le siguió explicado el motivo de su existencia, al parecer Robert le dijo a Lisa su situación con su mano. Por lo que la genio le construyo una mano robótica como una muestra de su colaboración.

-Bueno, es genial que me haya hecho este regalo, lo aprecio- Ash miraba su nueva mano con fascinación, ahora parecía un tipo de robot como en las películas. – Pero… ¿Cómo funciona?-

-La mano utiliza una batería ilimitada, sus circuitos están unidos a tus nervios, haciendo que se sienta como tu mano normal, por lo que puedes moverla sin ningún problema.- Ash escuchaba cada palabra que salía del ser artificial, la mano se sentía igual que la normal, bueno solo que esta estaba hecha de metal, pero eso era lo de menos. Ahora tenía una mano nueva y mejorada, en verdad que le debía una a esa niña.

-¡Excelente, ahora con esto puedo golpear más duro!, ¡Wu-ju!- Estaba emocionado, muy emocionado, tanto fue la emoción que le dio un golpe a un árbol cercano y este se destruyó cuando el golpe hizo contacto con su corteza. Ash miro lo acontecido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentía como un hombre nuevo.- Ahora esas cosas sabrán lo que es bueno-

La Lisa holográfica miraba a Ash con algo de duda, su poseedor era muy inmaduro.

-No solo la mano le da una gran fuerza, también tiene una modalidad de proyección de energía y la capacidad de generar escudos protectores, hay otras funciones pero tendrá que aprender a manejarlas con tiempo, algunas son muy peligrosas- Ash escucho lo dicho por la inteligencia artificial, pero había algo que tenía que hacer. Buscar a Lincoln y su extraña familia. Miro a la Lisa holográfica. –¿Sabes dónde están tu creadora y su familia?- ZT miro a Ash por unos segundos hasta poder contestar.

-No tengo esa información, pero estoy equipada con un escáner para poder detectar energías de vida en los alrededores- Respondió ZT.

-Bueno úsala, tengo que buscar a esas personas- ZT asintió y la mano empezó a hacer un ruido como de un timbre. Ash le pareció raro, pero seguro era la forma de hacer esa función. Después de unos segundos el timbre paro de sonar.

-Escaneo hecho, hay una forma de vida humana a unos metros de aquí, además hay otras que se encuentras más lejos, estas le pertenecen a los especímenes conocidos como plagados- Ash se sorprendió por lo dicho, ¿Solo una?, eso quería decir que las demás no estaban cerca de donde estaba.

-¿Puedes decirme a quien le pertenece esa energía?- ZT volvió a escanear.

-Es Luke Loud, según mis datos, se encuentra inconsciente, con leves daños musculares- Ash se sobresaltó, era el mayor de los hermanos Loud.

-Guíame al lugar, debemos saber si está bien-Ash empezó a correr por el bosque, ZT le daba las indicaciones donde se encontraba Luke. No sabía el paradero de los demás, pero algo era seguro tenía que salvar a Luke, antes que unas de esas cosas llegue a él.

Ash siguió corriendo hasta llegar al punto que ZT le indico, habían algunos árboles caídos y otros quemados, al parecer hubo un incendio o algo había explotado, ya que si había tantos arboles caídos debió haber pasado un huracán. No tardó en encontrar a Luke. Estaba tirado en el suelo con algunos raspones. No mostraba signos de alguna herida mortal, se acercó y tomo su pulso. Estaba bien, lo movió un poco y tuvo suerte ya que el chico empezó abrir los ojos.

Luke se levantó asustado y empezó a mirar a todas partes como si estuviera buscando algo. Ash lo miro con curiosidad.

-Cálmate amigo, estas a salgo, ¿Me podrías decir que fue lo que te paso?- Ash vio como Luke se le quedaba viendo con extrañeza. Al parecer no lo recordaba.- Soy Ash ¿Recuerdas?, estuve contigo y tus hermanos en la casa deteriorada.

Luke abrió los ojos de la impresión y sobo su cabeza.- Ya sé quién eres, pero no sé qué diablos paso, lo único que recuerdo fue el vórtice negro y una explosión-

-¿Explosión?, ¿Qué explosión?'- Luke se le quedó mirando.

-Cuando veía a las personas que salían del vórtice, hubo un tipo de ruido que me hizo doler los oídos y después un destello que me cegó, pero el ruido era parecido a una explosión- Luke explico lo que presencio en ese momento. Ash lo miro asombrado, ¿Eso fue lo que paso?, no lo recordaba, tal vez la explosión le haya borrado algo de su memoria.

-Tenemos que buscar a mis hermanos, están solos- Luke se acercó a Ash, estaba asustado, sus hermanos no estaban y dejarlos solos en un apocalipsis, era una muerte segura, pensar que sus hermanos estén solos en medio de la noche y sin ninguna protección contra esos monstruos le daba miedo y en especial con Las Unloud buscando a Lincoln.

-Relájate amigo, ahora tengo algo que nos puede ayudar- Exclamo Ash mostrando su mano. Luke no sabía de donde había sacado eso. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando de la mano salió su hermana Lisa.

-¿Pero qué?... ¿Lisa?. ¿Qué diablos pasa?- Luke estaba muy confundido, tenía en frente una Lisa que brillaba de color azul.

-Saludos espécimen conocido como Luke, Soy ZT una inteligencia artificial que controla la Súper Mano WX- El rubio parpadeo varias veces hasta procesar lo dicho por la extraña cosa. Miro a Ash seriamente. –Sera mejor que me expliques esto-

Por lo que Ash comenzó a explicarle lo que le había pasado, no sabía de donde estaban los demás pero ZT le conto que fue creada por Lisa.

-¿Por qué el escáner no detecta a mis hermanos?- Ash miro al rubio, no sabía que decirle, ZT le dijo que la única vida humana cercana era él.

-No lo sé, pero según tus hermanos no están cerca, no sé dónde están- Ash igual estaba preocupado, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en unos de los trocos tirados.- A lo mejor estén en la casa-

-¡Es cierto!, ¡Tenemos que regresar!- Dijo Luke eufórico.

-¿Y dónde está la casa?-Pregunto Ash con una media sonrisa. Haciendo que Luke se quedara quieto en su lugar deprimido.- Que yo sepa, estamos en medio de un bosque sin ningún mapa-

-¡Oh diablos!, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?, ni sabemos dónde está la casa- Luke estaba asustado, muy asustado, la poca familia que le quedaba, estaba perdida y él no podía hacer nada. Se sentó en el suelo, no sabía cómo actuar en esta situación, siempre supo que hacer en situaciones donde tenía que ayudar a su familia, pero en este caso no sabía qué hacer. El mundo destruido por un virus que te convierte en un loco y aparte siendo perseguidos por sus hermanas de un futuro aún más destruido que su mundo.

Ash lo miraba con lastima, la situación se había vuelto complicada, no conocía muy bien a la familia Loud, pero sabía que eran buenas personas. Debía ayudarlos, se acercó a Luke, que estaba acostado en el suelo mirando al cielo.

-Debes levantarte, aun no te rindas, tienes que buscar a tu familia, puede que aun estén con vida- Ash no era un motivador profesional. Pero sabía cuando alentar a alguien.

-¿Pero si están muertos?... no tendría caso- Ash se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ¿Estaba rindiéndose así nada más?, ¿Qué clase de hombre era?, La situación era pésima, pero no justificaba dejar abandonado a sus hermanos, rápidamente lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeo varias veces.

-¡Escucha baboso, esto aún no termina, tenemos que ir a la casa, seguro están ahí!- Luke tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, solo podía ver la imagen de Ash moverse de un lugar a otro. No sabía que decir.

-¡Debes ser fuerte!, ¡Ellos te necesitan estúpido!, ¿Lo dejaras morir?- Ash estaba enojado, el chico se había rendido fácilmente, ¿acaso no le importaba su familia?

-¡No creo que estén ahí!,! Seguro la explosión los mato, junto a las otras personas!- Luke le grito, sabía exactamente que hubo una explosión, a lo mejor fueron atacados en ese momento y ellos salieron ilesos. Ash lo soltó y dio media vuelta para irse del lugar. El chico se comportaba como un idiota, mayormente era el que lo hacía.

-Me iré, creo que la casa está a unos metro al norte, si quieres puedes seguirme, si no vete al diablo- Ash se retiró dejando solo a Luke. Este se quedó viendo la dirección por donde se había ido el pelinegro. Dio un suspiro, no sabía que iba a pasar, las palabras del hombre resonaban en su mente. ¿Qué clase de hermano era? Se dio cuenta lo tonto que se había comportado, la presión lo estaba consumiendo, no debía ser así, él era el hermano mayor, no podía perder la esperanza tan rápido.

-Diablos, ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?- Miro el camino que siguió Ash y comenzó a correr, debía alcanzarlo.

* * *

El camino tomado por Ash no era precisamente el correcto, de hecho solo lo hizo para tener una escena heroica. Pero en realidad iba sin rumbo alguno.

-Vas en camino equivocado Ash Williams , la casa que buscas se encuentra a varios Kilómetros de tu lugar, ni siquiera vas en la dirección correcta- ZT sabía lo que decía, había escaneado el área y encontró la ubicación de dicha casa- Tienes que dar la vuelta- Ash siguió caminando sin prestarle atención- Da la vuelta- Volvió a repetir.

-Déjame en paz- Ash gruño, se le olvido que la cosa rara estaba con él. ZT seguía repitiendo que diera la vuelta, pero decidió ignorarla, hasta que un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo.- ¿Qué pasa?... ¡AGHH!- El dolor había desaparecido y cayó al suelo, su cuerpo le dolía, se sentía como si se hubiera electrocutado, levanto la mirada y vio a ZT viéndolo con el mismo rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Qué me hiciste cosa rara?- ZT siguió mirando hasta que dio un suspiro.

-Eres terco, recuerda que la mano está conectada a tus nervios, lo único que hice fue pasar una pequeña corriente por ellos- Ash la miro sin poder creérselo, la muy bastarda, lo electrocuto sin ningún motivo.

-Debes dar la vuelta, la casa está al otro lado y si no lo haces lo volveré hacer-ZT hablaba enserio

Ash se levantó y la miro muy molesto- Está bien, pero no vuelvas hacerlo, ¿me oíste?- ZT asintió y seguido dio la vuelta. La máquina hizo aparecer nuevamente la pantalla, mostrándole un mapa del lugar. La casa estaba a varios kilómetros de ahí. Pudo ver dos puntos verdes en ella.

-¿Qué son estos puntos verdes?'- Pregunto con curiosidad- Y, ¿Qué hay con las rojas?, hay muchas de ellas-

-Las verdes son ustedes dos y las rojas son los plagados- Respondió ZT junto a él. Ash miro la pantalla incómodo. Había cientos de plagados, se imaginó que se aburrieron de estar en la ciudad y empezaron a desplazarse al bosque. En verdad se estaba pareciendo a una película de zombis.- ¡Genial!, ahora tengo más problemas en que preocuparme-

En eso llego Luke, Ash lo miro por unos segundos para luego volver a ver la pantalla.

-Oye, disculpa por lo que paso, y tienes razón, me comporte como un estúpido pero…- Ash levanto la mano izquierda dando a entender que se detuviera.

-Lo sé, Lo sé, deja las disculpas para luego y ven a ver esto- Luke se acercó y Ash le mostro la pantalla y le explico que eran los puntos rojos y verdes- Según esto, están rodeando la casa- le señalo la figura que identifica la casa, la cual era una imagen de una casa de una sola planta.

-¡Oh no!, ¡Eso quiere decir que mis hermanos están en peligro!- Grito Luke.

Ash estaba a punto de decir algo. Pero se sorprendió cuando los puntos rojos comenzaban a desaparecer de la pantalla. Tanto Luke como el, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Los plagados están saliéndose del radar- ZT llamo la atención de ambos- Eso significa que han sido destruidos-Los dos se miraron entre sí, ¿Destruidos?, eso significaba que alguien los estaba matando. Luke sonrió, quería decir que sus hermanos estaban a salvo. Al final los puntos rojos desaparecieron, dejando solo la imagen de la casa. Tenían que volver. Si pudieron deshacerse de esas cosas. Les daba tiempo para poder llegar a ellos.

-Tenemos que regresar, si pudieron defenderse contra ellos a la primera, no significa que no nos necesiten- Ash comenzó a correr seguido de Luke. Pero ZT se les quedo mirando por un rato para luego negar con su cabeza. Seguido desapareció.

Los dos corrían lo más rápido posible, sus cuerpos estaban adoloridos, tenían ganas de vomitar, pero tenían que llegar, si los niños no estaban bien no se lo perdonarían. Además tenían que verificar lo ocurrido, no solo del porque aparecieron en medio del bosque, si no del extraño artefacto que según ZT fue creado por Lisa.

El mapa indicaba que estaban cerca. Ash estaba cansado. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo arder y Luke estaba en las mismas. El camino estaba llenos de rocas y varios árboles caídos, tuvieron problemas cuando llegaron a un rio, lo bueno que un troco estaba en medio y les servía como puente. Después de cruzar retomaron su camino, cada vez se acercaban.

Luke estaba impaciente, el único pensamiento que tenía era de regresar, tenía que estar con sus hermanos, adelanto el paso dejando a Ash atrás. El pelinegro lo vio alejarse y perderse en unos arbustos, apretó el paso y no tardó en llegar donde estaba Luke mirando fijamente algo.

Ash llego y puso su mano metálica en el hombro de Luke. No entendía porque paro de correr.

-Viejo, sí que corres, a la próxima espérame- Ash soltó una pequeña risa. Pero el chico no dejaba de mirar al frente, Ash lo miro con curiosidad, su cara mostraba que estaba sorprendido, dirigió su mirada a donde veía el rubio. Y pudo ver que la casa se veía desde ahí. Estaban lejos aún, pero su rostro sufrió una deformación cuando vio como la casa estaba en llamas.

-¡Demonios!,! Apresúrate!- Comenzó a correr y Luke sin decir nada lo siguió. No tardaron en llegar a la parte donde se encontraba la casa. Ambos se quedaron mirando el edificio, parecía una fogata gigante, su estructura seguía intacta, pero las llamas las cubrías.

Pudieron notar varios cuerpos, se acercaron y verificaron que era los plagados. La situación había empeorado más, ahora no sabían el paradero de los demás, pensaban que estaban en la casa. Entonces ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿la casa exploto matando a los plagados? O ¿ ya estaba así?. Ambos estaban confundidos y muy asustados. Luke empezó a llorar. Era oficial, sus hermanos estaban muertos. Ash por su parte comenzó a ver el lugar en busca de un indicio que le explicara lo ocurrido.

Los plagados estaban muertos, pero no fue por una explosión. Había dos razones. No estaban en llamas y no estaban hecho pedazos, eso quería decir que alguien o algo los mato antes de llegar a la casa. Empezó a ver los cuerpos y noto algo, tenían un agujero en su corazón.

-Esto es raro- Se arrodillo y miro mejor el agujero donde al parecer le habían sacado el corazón.- ¿Qué significa esto?- Se rasco la cabeza sin entender, la sangre negra estaba regada por todo el suelo. ¿se desangraron hasta morir? O ¿ murieron al instante?

Tanto Luke como el estaban inmersos en sus momentos, pero se escuchó un ruido que provenía detrás de ellos. Alertándolos al instante. Luke dejo de llorar y volteo rápidamente. Mientras que Ash se puso en posición de pelea. Pero lo que les sorprendió fue encontrarse con un niña morena con cabello negro atado a una cola de caballo, la chica los miraba con unos ojos muertos que daban escalofríos.

-¿Son amigos de Lincoln?- La chica pregunto con un voz ronca- ¿Saben dónde está?, Llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo-

Ash la miro un momento y desvió la mirada a Luke, este también se veía confundido por la chica. Tenía una apariencia bastante inquietante, su ropa estaba algo desgarrada y tenía varios rasguños, pero lo peor era que entre sus piernas corría sangre. Ash dio algunos pasos sin bajar su guardia.

-¿Quién eres?- Ash estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de la chica. No sabía si estaba infectada, no lo parecía pero su apariencia actual decía otra cosa. ¿Escapo de los plagados?, ¿Fue violada?, esa era la opción más aceptable a su condición. La chica sonrió y se acercó a ellos, poniendo nerviosos a ambos.

-Soy Ronnie Anne, soy novia de Lincoln, cuando todo esto comenzó me oculte en el bosque, descuiden no soy uno de ellos- Respondió.

Luke se sorprendió, ¿Realmente era ella?, se acercó y confirmo que si era.

-¿Ronnie?... ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- Luke le pregunto acercándose y poniéndose a su nivel, la chica arqueo una ceja en señal de duda.

-¿Quién eres?- Ronnie retrocedió, su rostro seguía igual. Luke la miro sin entender, ambos se conocían. ¿Por qué no se acordaba?

-Soy Luke, el hermano mayor de Lincoln, tu sabes el que desapareció- Luke soltó una risa, pero la chica seguía mirándolo. Ronnie levanto la mirada al cielo y abrió los ojos. Al parecer se había sorprendido por algo. Volvió a mirarlos y empezó a reír.

Los dos hombres no entendían, lo que pasaba, ¿Qué le dio tanta gracia? La chica paro de reír y los miro con una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento, que tonta soy, pase por tantos problemas que se me olvido tu nombre- Ronnie se acercó y le dio un abrazo- Disculpa Luke Loud-

La chica preocupo a Luke, seguro se había separado de su hermano. Conocía a Bobby, era un gran chico. Su hermana lo amaba, incluso una vez se quedó escuchando sus fantasías de como vivirían como familia. Lori era a veces muy infantil, pero le gustaba lo tierna que se veía. Acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña. Tenía que cuidarla, posiblemente su hermano la estará buscando o en el peor de los casos se había convertido en un plagado.

Ash miraba la situación algo sospechosa, la niña apareció de repente preguntando por Lincoln, algo no estaba bien. Ronnie se separó de Luke. Y empezó a caminar hacia el golpe.

-¿A dónde vas?, tenemos que quedarnos aquí, no sabes lo puede estar allá- Luke no entendía el motivo para que se fuera.

-Síganme, los llevare a la ciudad, algo me dice que Lincoln esta por ahí-Ronnie les hablo sin mirarlos y siguió su rumbo, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Luke salió corriendo tras ella, dejando a Ash en lugar. El hombre miro nuevamente el lugar y los cuerpos, no sabía que había pasado aquí. ¿Tal vez la chica lo sabía?, si estaba por aquí, tuvo que ver lo ocurrido, suspiro y tomo rumbo a la misma dirección que Luke y la chica.

-"Espero que nada malo pase, tengo que estar alerta"- Pensó mientras veía la mano robótica, ZT no había aparecido para decirles algo más, algo pasaba y su instinto le hacía pensar que la inteligencia artificial sabía algo.

* * *

Empezó abrir los ojos, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Se levantó de donde estaba acostado, era suave, a bajar la mirada supo que estaba en una cama, miro a su alrededor. Era una habitación desconocida para él. No era su habitación, de hecho no era ninguna habitación de su casa, estrujo sus ojos y se levantó de la cama. Miro la puerta estaba algo deteriorada, a decir verdad todo el cuarto estaba así. Se veía como las paredes tenían algo verde saliendo de ellas.

-¿Don…..Dónde estoy?- Lincoln apenas pudo hablar, su garganta estaba seca, no había bebido nada desde que comenzó el apocalipsis. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta. Su familia no estaba, se apresuró y trato de abrir la puerta, pero tenía seguro. Vio la ventana, estaba tapada por tablas de madera. Se acercó y miro por una parte visible, y descubrió que estaba en la ciudad. Pudo escuchar algunos gritos y ruidos extraños que provenían de varias partes. La ciudad estaba destrozada y envuelta en llamas. ¿Cómo había llegado?, lo único que recordaba era el vórtice negro y las personas que salían de él.

Entre ellas estaba su mejor amigo Clyde y también Haiku, ambos sonrieron a verlo, pero en eso una luz lo cegó y después despertó en la cama.

-¿Qué paso?- Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de recordar- Se supone que estaba con Luke y mis hermanas- Esa palabra lo hizo temblar, recordó a las Unloud. Esa mujeres que les mostro Robert en esa pantalla, no podía creer que fueran sus hermanas. Y lo peor de todo fue su culpa que se convirtieran en eso.

-Debo salir de aquí- Volvió a tratar de abrir la puerta, pero nada. –Está cerrada, ¿Cómo puedo salir?- Miro el techo, estaba algo caído. No entendida porque lo trajeron aquí, este sitio se estaba cayendo. Pensó que podría derribar la puerta, pero su cuerpo no soportaría ese golpe, siguió pensado un plan para salir, era el chico con el plan, podía salir de cualquier problema ideando un loco plan.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la puerta se abrió. Volteo y se encontró con una mujer, que traía una máscara de muñeca. Tenía un traje rojo con negro, muy apretado que hacia resaltar su esbelto cuerpo, en especial sus grandes pechos. Lincoln se quedó mirando esa parte por unos segundos, pero reacciono cuando la mujer se acercó a él. Retrocedió por reflejo. Pudo verla mejor, tenia cabello amarillo claro que llegaba a su cintura y pudo notar unos puntos rojos que brillaban en los orificios de la máscara, dando a entender que era un plagado.

Lincoln estaba asustado, la mujer solo lo miraba, la máscara de muñeca no lo ayudaba. Podía sentir que esos ojos lo atravesaban como miles de cuchillos. La mujer saco una bolsa de su espalda y se la dio. Lincoln la tomo sin dudar estaba tan asustado que su cerebro no procesaba la situación actual.

-Lincoln será mejor que comas, te traeré jugo en un momento- Exclamo la mujer para luego salir. Su voz sonaba tranquila y algo alegre. Le daba escalofrió, no sabía si quería matarlo o violarlo. Miro la bolsa y de ella saco un sándwich de crema de maní y chucrut, era su favorito. Esto confirmaba que era una de las Unloud, ¿Quién más podría saber su comida favorita?, pero después se dio cuenta de su situación. Las Unloud lo habían atrapado.

Observo su comida y se la llevo a la boca, llevaba tiempo sin comer, tenía que recuperar su energía. A terminar miro la puerta, estaba abierta, trato de salir pero su andar se detuvo cuando la misma mujer apareció con un cartón de jugo de naranja y otro sándwich.

-No salgas, no es seguro, sé que estas asustado pero descuida, no soy una Unloud- La mujer hablo con calma no parecía molesta por haber tratado de salir, algo le decía que la mujer no le iba hacer nada. La mujer se sentó en la cama y levanto su máscara, pero solo se veía su boca. Lincoln miro sus colmillos masticar el sándwich, era el mismo que le había dado. Esto lo sorprendió, no sabía que alguien más le gustara ese tipo, a parte de él.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde estoy?- Lincoln se acercó a ella- ¿Y cómo sé que no eres una Unloud?-

La rubia lo miraba a través de la máscara, había terminado de comer. Se levantó y le dio el jugo de naranja. Lincoln la miro confundido.

-Soy tu amiga, tienes que saber en quien confiar, las personas que te querían ayudar no eran lo que aparentaban ser-Respondió para luego caminar hacia la ventana y quitar algunas tablas.- Sé que estas asustado y muy confundido, pero te aseguro que te ayudare a evitar tu futuro-

Lincoln la miro por unos segundos, si no era una Unloud, quería decir que era parte del equipo de Robert, de hecho recordó a la mujer vestida de militar que lo saludo al salir del vórtice, pero luego ocurrió lo de la luz.

-¿Eres parte del equipo de Robert?- Pregunto. La mujer volteo y lo miro fijamente, al parecer dijo algo que no debía. Su máscara no mostraba su expresión pero sabía que estaba molesta.- Disculpa, no quería decir algo que….-

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesta, y no, no soy del equipo de ese hombre-La mujer estaba muy calmada. Lincoln le parecía algo raro su actitud. Si era un plagado, se mantenía muy estable.

-Y ¿Entonces quién eres?, no es para molestar, pero no me gusta hablar con extraños- Rio un poco, era cierto, le habían enseñado no dirigirle la palabra a gente que no conocía. Bueno, no había cumplido eso cuando conoció a Ash pero el hombre era de fiar, según él. La mujer soltó una carcajada.

-Que gracioso eres, en verdad eres alguien bastante agradable, ya entiendo porque las Unloud te quieren- Se acercó a él y le señalo con su dedo su máscara.- Me llamo Red Heart –

El peliblanco se sorprendió por lo extraño del nombre. No era su nombre verdadero. Más bien parecía al de un superhéroe.

-Y para que lo sepas, te salve-Esa última informacion lo confundido más.

-¿De qué hablas? Y ¿Dónde están mis hermanas mayores?- Lincoln estaba enojado, se había olvidado de sus hermanas y también de Luke. La mujer movió su cabeza a un lado, al parecer n o entendió lo que le dijo. Lincoln la señalo con su dedo- ¡Dímelo ahora!-

-Bueno amiguito no te esponjes, te diré lo que sé, pero bájale a esa bronca tuya- Red Heart comenzó hablar de una manera extraña, Lincoln la miro sacando un teléfono. Lo miro y volvió a guardarlo. La mujer le señalo la cama. No entendía que quería.

-Siéntate, te explicare algo muy importante- Red Heart se sentó en ella. Lincoln tuvo sus dudas, pero si le explicaba estaba bien, se sentó a su lado, no podía evitar ver sus pechos, parecían melones, zarandeó un poco su cabeza, tenía que concentrarse. La mujer se acomodó su cabello en una cola de caballo. Y cruzo sus piernas. Esa pose hizo sonrojar más a Lincoln, se veía muy hermosa.

-Te quiero preguntar algo-Dijo Red Heart con calma. Lincoln asintió con su cabeza, no sabía a qué quería llegar.

-¿Quién es tu verdadero enemigo?-

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Bueno compañeros, le gusto el capítulo, espero que sí.**

 **¿Quién será esta nueva aliada de Lincoln?**

 **¿Qué les paso a sus hermanas?**

 **¿Qué ocurrió en la casa y que fue esa luz?**

 **Me despido, y estoy feliz de estar de vuelta con ustedes. Saludos**


	11. Capitulo 11: Resurrección

**Bueno amigos les traigo el siguiente capítulo y me da gusto aquellos que me saludaron cuando actualicé. Además hay un detalle que les diré. Red Heart no es un OC, ella es un personaje de la serie. Di una pista en el capítulo anterior, el que sepa analizar sabrá quién es.**

 **Otra cosa. Para diferenciar a las Unloud y de las hermanas normales, me voy a referir a ellas con el prefijo "Un", es decir, Lisa es Unlisa. Lana y Unlana. ¿Entendieron?**

 **Además me acabo de enterar que Banghg subió la Pre-cuela. Eso me emociono. Les invito a leerla, ahí conocerán mejor a las Unloud.**

 **Entonces vamos con la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Resurrección.**

Confusión, miedo, hambre y frio, es lo que sentía la pequeña Lana en ese extraño lugar, las paredes estaban agrietadas y el techo estaba a punto de caer. Estaba asustada, nada tenía sentido, en un momento estaba con su hermana gemela y al otro se encontraba en una habitación llena de cosas bastante raras para ella. Desde que despertó trataba de salir o de pedir ayuda. Ninguna de las dos cosas funciono, la puerta hecha de metal, no se abría por nada y eso que era buena con cosas así. Siempre tenía alguna herramienta para cualquier emergencia pero ninguna le había servido.

La habitación no tenía ventana, algo muy lamentable ya que el olor del lugar era insoportable. Cada vez que respiraba ese olor le quemaba la nariz. No sabía que era, a lo mejor eran por las cosas que estaban ahí. Decidió revisar cada una de ellas, algunas las reconocía, como martillos y cucharillas pero otras no. Siguió así por un buen rato, hasta que su estómago comenzó a sonar, tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Le habría gustado comer pizza cuando estaba con sus hermanos, pero la situación los hizo correr sin tener algo que comer.

-Lola, ¿Dónde estás?, te necesito- Lana estaba preocupada por su gemela, no estaba con ella en la habitación, ¿Adónde se había ido?, le había prometido a su padre que la cuidaría. Ahora Lola estaba perdida en algún lugar desconocido, posiblemente llorando. Desde lo ocurrido no había parado de llorar. Dudaba si realmente era su hermana, no era como aquella niña fastidiosa y malcriada que conocía, estaba completamente indefensa.

Se acostó en el piso, estaba frio, pero no le importaba. Todo se había vuelto una pesadilla. Solo quería volver a su casa. Sus ojos observaban el techo sin ningún ánimo. Estaba cansada, le dolía la espalda y algunas otras partes.

De repente la puerta metálica se abrió, asustándola, haciendo que se parara de golpe, podía ver una pequeña silueta caminando hacia ella. La luz no la dejaba ver bien, pero a terminar de acercarse, pudo ver que se trataba de su hermana gemela. Esta la veía con una mirada engreída, pero no le importó se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Empezó a llorar mientras apretaba más el agarre.

-¡Lola, estas bien, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, pero estas bien!- Lana la miro a los ojos y Lola le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Que la hizo alegrar más, al parecer no le había pasado nada grave. –Debemos irnos, hay que encontrar a Lincoln y a los demás-Lana la agarro de la mano y sin decir nada más salieron de la habitación.

Ambas corrían por el pasillo, sin ningún cuidado, Lana sostenía fuertemente a Lola, pero esta última no parecía quejarse de lo que hacía, pero tal vez se deba por lo delicada que estaba, en términos normales Lola le hubiera gritado o jalado del cabello, algo típico entre ellas. No paraban de correr hasta que llegaron a una habitación que poseía unas extrañas maquinas. Lana miro el sitio con dudas, había muchos cables y computadoras, le restó importancia y volvió a salir junto a Lola. Sin percatarse que una mujer de cabello castaño y con bata de laboratorio las miraba desde lo más alto de una de las maquinas.

-Al parecer Lana no ha cumplido con su trabajo, si no lo hace pronto, la tendremos que obligar- Unlisa dio un suspiro para luego seguir con su trabajo- Solo dame más tiempo-

Lana estaba desesperada, no sabía en donde estaba, los pasillos eran bastantes parecidos. Habían vuelto a la misma habitación varias veces. Se agarró la cabeza, su gorra estaba algo rota, se la quitó y pudo notar unos huecos en ella. Lana miro el interior del cuarto. ¿Qué le habían hecho ahí? Lola la miraba seriamente hasta que empezó a caminar a otra parte. Lana lo noto y quedo confundida.

-Lola. ¿Adónde vas?, debemos estar juntas- Su hermana la ignoro y siguió su camino. Lana negó con la cabeza y la empezó a seguir, su hermana actuaba raro, principalmente a que no ha hablado durante todo este tiempo, algo le decía que Lola tenía algo mal.

-¿Sabes que es este lugar?, dime por favor, no creo que estemos cerca de casa- Lana vio como Lola le señalaba un habitación. Se quedó viendo dicho lugar sin entender.

-Hay algo que te va gustar mucho ahí adentro- Lola por fin le hablo- Es hermoso-La pequeña soltó una risita algo extraña. Lana no entendía nada. Siguió hasta ver que la puerta era de metal, igual que la suya, pudo sentir un olor insípido y muy repulsivo. Abrió la puerta y una gran cantidad de moscas salieron del cuarto. Retrocedió hasta tropezar con Lola, esta última soltó un gemido que extraño mucho a su hermana.

-Entra, veras lo hermoso que es, es divino saber que este ahí, y muy satisfactorio- Lola volvió a soltar otra risa, pero esta sonaba muy aterradora a comparación de la anterior. Trago saliva y volvió a ver la puerta, las moscas se habían ido, pero aun sentía ese olor, Lola le dio un empujón para que avanzara- ¿Tu no vas a entrar?- Pregunto, pero Lola negó con su dedo índice, para luego señalarla.

-Ve tu primero, no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa- Lola actuaba extraño.

-Pero…. ¿Qué hay ahí?, es algo malo- Lola levanto los brazos en incertidumbre.

-No lo descubrirás si no entras-

Lana no dudo y entro rápidamente. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró con varios esqueletos, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pudo notar que algunos tenían carne aun y eso no era lo peor. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando pudo identificar a cada uno de ellos.

-¡No puede ser!- dio algunos pasos hacia atrás-¡Ellas estaban en casa!, ¿Cómo pueden estar aquí?- Lana miro con espanto los cuerpos de sus hermanas mayores, cada una estaban tiradas en varias partes del lugar, observo a cada una de ellas, estaban desde Lori hasta Lucy, habían seis cadáveres, pero había un bulto hacia el final. Sus piernas se movieron por si solos, tenía que saber quién era. Paso entre los cuerpos de sus hermanas, pudo notar mordidas en sus partes carnosas que aún tenían, pero lo demás ya había sido quitado. Le daba bastante asco toda la escena.

Se fijó en el último bulto, se dio cuenta que era un cuerpo, muy pequeño. Como de su tamaño. Trago saliva, al principio pensó que se trataba de Lisa, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande, cuando pudo ver que se trataba nada y nada menos que Lola. Lana sintió un nudo en su garganta al momento de verla, su cuerpo estaba muy destrozado y le faltaba los ojos, apenas tenía su cabello y su vestido estaba completamente rasgado. Al parecer algo le abrió el vestido para luego atacarla, se dio cuenta de algunas marcas de mordidas.

Lana no sabía que pensar, pero si esta era Lola, ¿Quién está afuera de la habitación?

-¡Oh no!, ¡Oh no!, ¡Oh no!, ¡Esto quiere decir que ella es…. – Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte que le hizo doler los oídos, tuvo que tapárselos, podía sentir como sus tímpanos temblaban dentro de ellos- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡Ya Basta!- El ruido se detuvo y sintió una mano que la agarro en la cabeza. La mano se sentía muy fría. La alzo hasta toparse con unos brillantes ojos rojos que la miraban con indiferencia. En frente de ella se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio amarrado con una cola de caballo. La pudo reconocer de inmediato, era su yo del futuro.

-No debiste entrar, no tenías que ver esto-Unlana la miro sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Lana estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, el agarre de la mujer era muy fuerte, trato de darle una patada, pero no podía alcanzarla. Unlana se bufó. Su versión pequeña era muy adorable.

Unlana salió de la habitación junto con ella y afuera pudo ver a todas sus hermanas mirándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pudo verlas a todas, pero Lisa no estaba con ellas.

-Deberías terminar con el trabajo- Habló Lori sosteniendo un teléfono- Lincoln desapareció sin dejar rastro y Lisa aun no lo encuentra-

Todas gruñeron por ese problema. Lana las miraba sin entender, todas ellas estaban ahí, pero quienes eran las que estaban en la habitación. Estaba muy confundida. Lincoln había dicho que estaban poseídas, pero no se suponía que tenían un solo cuerpo.

-¿Qué son ustedes?... ¿Qué le hicieron a mis hermanas?- Todas comenzaron a reír, menos su yo adulta. Lola le indico a la mujer que la bajara y se acercó a centímetros de su rostro. Lola la miraba siniestramente.

-¿No las vistes adentro?- Bufó para luego darle una fuerte bofetada, que la hizo caer al suelo con un gran dolor- Eso es por estúpida, deberías ser más lista, Oh es cierto, tienes 6 años- Lola volvió a reír, mientras que las demás la miraban sonrientes. Pero pudo notar que su yo del futuro la miraba con tristeza, algo le decía que no quería hacerle nada.

Luna se acercó y el tomo por el cuello, su mano estaba muy caliente. Y sin decir nada le planto un beso en los labios. Podía sentir un sabor a hierro, que le provocaba nauseas, Luna se separó y la dejo caer, mientras volvía a su posición. Lana escupió el rastro de saliva que le había quedado. ¿Qué le pasaba a estas cosas?

-Lola, ¿Por qué no le enseñas?, tal vez le guste el espectáculo- Sugirió Luan, mientras reía.

Lola asintió y se separó un poco de las demás. Lana no sabía que iba a hacer. De repente los ojos de Lola brillaron intensamente de un color rojo y un aura negra comenzó a rodearla. Su cuerpo empezaba a deformarse a tal punto que incrementaba de tamaño. La niña gritaba mientras su cuerpo seguía cambiando. Lana miraba todo con temor, sus brazos se alargaban, igual que sus piernas y cabello. Su vestido pasaba de rosado a rojo, y en su pecho le salieron un par de esferas bastante grandes. La cara de Lana paso de horror cuando la mujer del vestido rojo, apareció en el lugar. La mujer daba una danza elegante, como si se tratara de un baile.

-Deja de presumir, pareces un zorra- Exclamo molesta Lynn, era demasiado dramática.

-A mí me gusta, tiene bastante estilo, me toca a mí- Leni empezó hacer lo mismo que Lola y se transformó en otra mujer con un vestido verde, bastante largo, igual que su cabello.

\- Si así lo haremos, está bien, ya no tiene caso que nos ocultemos- Luna empezó hacer lo mismo, igualmente cada una de ellas, hasta convertirse en las mismísimas Unloud.

Lana las miro a cada una sin poder creérselo, era iguales de como ese hombre se los habría mostrado. Unlola se volvió acercar a ella, y se puso a su nivel- Ya sabes nuestro secreto querida, pero no te preocupes, pronto estarás igual que tus hermanas.-

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué me van hacer?- Lana retrocedió hasta chocar con las piernas de su yo adulta.

Unlola la miro con una media sonrisa.- Nosotras no, pero mi hermana si-

Todas volvieron a reír, la situación la estaba asustando. ¿Qué le habían hecho a sus hermanas?, ¿Que le iban hacer?, Unleni la agarro entre ambos brazos y la levanto a su nivel. Tenía una sonrisa alegre, que la hizo temblar. Se parecía bastante a su hermana, pero más adulta. Incluso llego a pensar que no era realmente mala.

-Sabes lo que le hicimos a tus hermanas, bueno me acerque a mi yo del pasado en una tienda de ropa y la invite a pasear- Unleni seguía hablando, al parecer las otras no le molestaba- Y digamos que después de pasar un buen rato juntas, la lleve a este edificio y a estar aquí me la comí- Comenzó a reír, Lana se sorprendió por lo que dijo ¿Se la comió?, pero ¿Por qué? No entendía nada de esto, pero se dio cuenta que los cuerpos de la habitación tenían algunas mordidas. Empezó a moverse frenéticamente, tenia que salir de ahí, tenía miedo. Esos monstruos la iban a matar, no quería morir, quería regresar a casa, abrazar a su mamá y pensar que todo era una pesadilla.

Las Unloud comenzaron a reír, Lana escuchaba sus risas llenas de maldad, ¿Cómo sus hermanas pudieron convertirse en esas cosas? Lana pensó en lo que le dijo aquel hombre. Todo fue por culpa de Lincoln. Eso era mentira, su hermano era una buena persona, por lo que hayan pasado ellas no justifica lo que hacen ahora. Unleni la zarandeaba varias veces mientras reía, la pequeña miro sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos, su apariencia angelical había desaparecido. Ahora era un monstruo.

-Miren como se mueve, pobre deberíamos cambiarle el pañal, ¿No creen?- Unlynn no paraba de burlarse.- Creo que ya se mojó- Y no se equivocó Lana había mojado su ropa interior desde que la rubia la empezó a mover.

-¿Creen que si la agito más, haga el numero dos?- Unleni la seguía moviendo hasta que alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándola contra la pared. Las demás se quedaron asombradas en ver que Unlana la golpeó. La mujer atrapo a Lana antes que cayera, la pequeña se había desmayado por la situación, en verla así le daba lastima. No podía creer lo crueles que son con ella. Unlola se acercó y la abofeteo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ella.

-¡Ya basta de lastimarla, no es suficiente conmigo!- Unlana dio la vuelta para irse de ahí, sus hermanas eran un asco.

-¡Vete a llorar a otra parte, pero termina con la labor antes que yo misma te obligue hacerlo!- Unlola estaba furiosa. Pero su hermana la ignoró y siguió con su camino, le daba rabia que se comportara tan compasiva, donde estaba la psicópata que la salvo de esos plagados.

Unlana desapareció de su vista. En eso sintió una mano tocando su hombro. Volteó y se encontró con los ojos de Unlori mirándola fijamente. Después de Unlana, ella era la que más odiaba. Unlori movió su cabeza en desaprobación. Bufó ante esto. Siempre quería actuar como la madre del grupo. Aparto su mano con un golpe y se arregló el cabello, para luego irse. Las odiaba a cada una de ellas, pero solo había uno a que amaba en este maldito mundo. Su querido hermano.

Se hizo sombra y desapareció, tenía que resolver un pequeño detalle. Las demás las vieron irse. Unlori suspiro.

-Te ves triste hermana, sabes que teníamos que hacerlo- Unluan se acercó a ella. Sabía lo que sentía su hermana. Pero de repente le dio un golpe en la cara. Mientras se reía.- ¡No es cierto, pudimos vivir una vida normal otra vez, pero todo se nos fue al carajo!- Unluan volvía a discutir consigo misma. Hace tiempo había desarrollado una personalidad agresiva, que discutía siempre con la personalidad tranquila y cariñosa de ella misma, cualquiera que la veía hablando sola, pensaría que estaba loca. Bueno si lo estaba.

-¡Deja de fastidiar! ¿No ves que trato de consolar a Lori? – Reprocho Unluan mientras señalaba su ojo izquierdo- ¡¿Acaso vez lo que hicimos perra?!- Hablo nuevamente pero esta vez señalo el lado derecho- Ambas o ella se retiró siguiendo con su problema mental.

Unlori se quedó viendo la escena de UnLuan. Le habían hecho exámenes psicológicos y le descubrieron esa personalidad. Desde entonces era un fastidio.

Unluna la miro y le guiño el ojos, ya sabía que significa eso- Iré a buscar algunas presas, nos vemos al rato- Por lo que se fue con su guitarra hacha. Unlynn también se había ido, de todas ellas era la más agresiva. Miró a Unleni. Que después del golpe se empezó a examinar a ver si le falta una parte de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Lori has visto mi torso, creo que no está?!- Unlori rodo los ojos. En verdad su hermana era un caso serio. Bueno todas ellas lo eran.- Ahí lo tienes, mejor vámonos, antes que pierdas otra cosa-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Y tú no vas a hacer nada?- Unlori pregunto a su hermana ex gótica. Unlucy las miraba con una sonrisa angelical.

-No, tengo otras cosas que hacer- Por lo que dispuso volverse sombra y desaparecer. Unlori le restó importancia. Ya estaba cansada de tolerarlas. Por lo que se retiró junto a su hermana especial.

* * *

En otra habitación. Unlola apareció, estaba muy molesta. El plan se había ido a la mierda, Lincoln desaprecio, ahora todo no servía. Pego un grito de ira que se escuchó por todo el edificio, estaba enojada. Todo por la inaptitud de sus siervos. Clavo sus ojos en la cama y de un movimiento rápido la destruyo. Esos inútiles le habían fallado. Sabía que no debieron dejarlos vivir.

Se convirtió en sombra y se fue a otro lugar. Apareció en el techo del edificio. Ahí podía ver toda la ciudad. Pronto iba amanecer. Miro todo el caos provocado por el virus del pecado. La humanidad se había ido al diablo antes de lo previsto. Soltó una risita, la situación se escapó de sus manos. El plan consistía en sustituir a sus versiones jóvenes para estar con su hermano.

Empezó a recordar el momento donde toda su inocencia se perdió. Ese momento donde esos plagados la obligaron a tener sexo con su hermano.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!- Soltó un grito al cielo- ¡Los odio a todos!- Sus ojos empezaron a soltar sangre. La tristeza la inundaba, cayó al suelo, la sangre ahora eran sus lágrimas. Esa sangre negra le recordaba cada vez que ya no era la misma. Le dolió matarse a sí misma, esa niña tan linda, en verla por primera le recordó sus momentos de gloria.

-¡Maldita sea!- Se paró de golpe y miro con ira su reflejo en un charco de agua. Pero ahí no estaba ella sino su yo más joven, mirándola con pena.-¡ Tu estas muerta desde hace mucho, déjame en paz de una buena vez- El reflejo de Lola le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero de ira piso el charco. Sonrió, no iba a dejar que los sentimientos de la mocosa la controlaran, desde hace mucho que dejo de ser piadosa. Noto como el sol empezaba a salir.

-Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con el Escuadrón Plagado, eso imbéciles me las van a pagar- Se retiró, sin darse cuenta que era observada por una pequeña cámara instalada en el techo.

Todo era observado por Unlisa, estaba sentada en su silla de trabajo. Su hermana estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios. Tomó otro sorbo de su café, el plan había salido mal, bueno ella perfectamente lo sabía. En eso una pequeña sombra se acercó a su lugar. La mujer clavo sus ojos en su pequeña versión, en verdad que los lentes le hacían ver fea.

-Hice todo lo que quisiste, ahora explícame mejor lo que intentas hacer, o veras que no te tendré piedad versión extraña de mi misma- Amenazó Lisa. Desde que llego la niña no la dejaba en paz.

-Calmante pequeño espécimen, veras que todo saldrá a la luz en menos de lo que canta un gallo- Le sonrió. Para luego prestar atención a una cuenta regresiva que iba a cambiar todo.

 **7 días. 1 hora. 23 segundos.**

* * *

Unlana miraba a la pequeña mientras dormía en una cama, se veía tan tierna, recordaba esos días en donde todo era juegos. Recordaba como jugaba en el lodo y con sus animales. Era una época hermosa. Pero todo cambio cuando ocurrió la tragedia. En ese fatídico día tuvieron que irse rápidamente y no le dio tiempo de llevarse a sus animales.

La pequeña Lana comenzaba a despertar. Estiro sus brazos y lo primero que vio fue a ella. Su rostro se desfiguró a uno de miedo y salto de la cama rumbo a la puerta. Pero usando su velocidad, se atravesó en su camino. Lana miro a todas partes buscando una salida, la pequeña miro la ventana del cuarto y salió corriendo rumbo hacia ella. Unlana se asustó, la pequeña estaba tan asustada que pensaba aventarse por la ventana. Pero usando nuevamente su velocidad la agarro por la pierna y la levanto. No paraba de moverse.

-Cálmate por favor no te haré daño, te lo juro- Unlana no quería lastimarla, pero la niña seguía peleando para soltarse- ¡Oye sé que no confías en mí, pero te prometo que no te haré nada, sé que mis hermanas se pasaron!-

-¡Suéltame, eres un monstruo!, ¡Yo jamás seré como tú!, ¡Jamás!- Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, ella nunca pidió ser esto. Pero todo fue obra de su destino.

-Solo cálmate y déjame explicarte, ya verás que no soy mala-Lana la miro con dudas y paro de pelear. Unlana suspiro, ya había logrado algo.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama, se sentía un ambiente incómodo. En verdad ninguna de las dos esperaba estar así. Era raro tener que hablar consigo misma. Lana tocio, su garganta estaba seca, en eso Unlana le sirvió un vaso con agua, Lana lo agarro y se le bebió, tenía mucha sed. A terminar miro su reflejo en el vaso de vidrio. Era un asco, estaba más sucia de lo normal.

-Entonces, ¿Tú eres yo?- Soltó esa pregunta para romper el hielo.- ¿Se siente bien ser cómo eres?-La miro con curiosidad.

-No, es un verdadero infierno, quisiera morirme- Unlana se sentó a su lado- A veces quisiera volver hacer como tú, quería ser veterinaria, pero todo se arruino-

-Y, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué les hizo Lincoln para que se volvieran así?- Lana no sabía exactamente lo que había hecho su hermano. Tenía dudas referentes a eso. Unlana la miro con lastima, no podía decirle lo que les hizo o más bien lo que lo obligaron hacer. Su pequeña mente no lo soportaría.

-Es complicado, hay cosas que aún no debes saber- Unlana bufó en su mente, eso no funciono con ella, ya había experimento todo eso en el pasado.- Pero te puedo contar lo más importante-

-¿Me vas a matar?- Pregunto Lana sin vacilar.

La mujer se sobresaltó por la pregunta. Debía hacerlo pero no podía, su poca cordura no la dejaba.

-No, claro que no, eso no estaría bien-Unlana vio como la pequeña fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué ellas mataron a mis hermanas?- Lana estaba molesta, en pensar en eso le hacía sentir emociones que no le gustaban. Unlana la miro por unos segundos para luego suspirar. No quería llegar a explicarle eso.

-Lo hicieron para poder cambiar, veras nuestros cuerpos tiene unas habilidades muy peculiares- Unlana convirtió su mano en garras y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Lana se asustó, pensaba que la iba atacar.- Lo que ves, es solo una de ellas, pero hay una que Lisa descubrió hace tiempo-

-Nuestro plan consistía en sustituirlas en el pasado, es decir, tomar sus vidas para poder estar con Lincoln-

Lana escuchaba cada palabra, algo le decía que no era bueno.

-Para eso necesitábamos, bueno consumirlas- Lana quedo confundida por esa parte. ¿Consumirlas?

-¿Qué significa eso?, es malo- Unlana se rió por las inocencia de la niña. En verdad extrañaba esos momentos.

-Nuestros cuerpos no pueden cambiar a como nos veíamos en el pasado, para eso necesitamos comer la carne de nuestras yo del pasado, para poder cambiar- Unlana noto como Lana comenzaba a temblar. Sabía que eso podría pasar, cada una de sus hermanas lo hizo, bueno excepto ella y UnLisa.

-¡¿No puede ser, entonces me vas a comer?!- Lana por fin había entendido, lo que quiso decir Unleni. Se comieron a sus hermanas y tomaron su lugar en la casa. Entonces nunca podrían salvarlas, ya que estaban muertas. Comenzó a llorar, nada ha valido la pena, desde un principio todo no iba a funcionar. Unlana la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Todo fue su culpa. Si pudiera cambiar su futuro, ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero sabía que el plan que tenía preparado le quitaría este peso a cada una de ellas y en especial a su querido hermano.

* * *

Ash seguía sin ánimo a los dos parlanchines en frente de él. Desde que apareció la niña, comenzaron hablar de muchas estupideces. Luke no paraba de hablar de la situación que había vivido y la tal Ronnie, bueno ella era un caso raro, según ella estuvo jugando en el parque, y cuando se propuso regresar a casa, ocurrido el caos. Salió corriendo al bosque y deambuló por ahí hasta que nos encontró. Pero la niña no había tocado un tema muy importante, ¿Por qué se veía así?

Ambos seguían hablando, hasta que Ash perdió la paciencia.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de hablar tanto!- Tanto Ronnie y Luke voltearon a ver qué le pasaba- Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo te paso eso?- Pregunto señalando la entrepierna de la niña. Esta última miro el lugar por unos segundos, para luego ver a Ash con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Luke también quería saber, pero estaba tan concentrado en la conversación que se le había olvidado preguntar, a veces era muy distraído. Miro a Ash y luego a Ronnie, esta no paraba de ver al hombre con ira. Él ambiente se había vuelto incómodo. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor por la respuesta de la niña.

-Hablas de mis zapatos nuevos, me los compre ayer, me hacen ver más linda- Respondió mostrando sus zapatos. Ambos la miraron asombrados. ¿Acaso no miraba la sangre que salía de su entrepierna?, Ash pensó que la niña había perdido la razón. No era normal su actitud. Luke también estaba impactado. Ronnie tenía un grave problema y a fijarse mejor, pudo ver el camino de sangre que la niña había dejado. Si un plagado seguía ese camino, daría con ellos. Fue bastante distraído, su mente no estaba funcionando bien.

-Ronnie, tienes un problema en tu entrepierna, ¿No te duele?- Luke estaba avergonzado, hablar de eso le apenaba. La niña los miro sin entender lo que decían.

-Dejen de bromear, tengo mi vestido nuevo para poder sorprender a Lincoln cuando lo encuentre- Ronnie hizo una vuelta para lucir su supuesto vestido. Ahora si Ash había confirmado que la niña estaba loca, no tenía vestido, llevaba un suerte morado y unos pantalones, que ni sabía de qué color eran, ya que la sangre le había dado una tonalidad de rojo.

Ash se acercó a Luke y lo llevo detrás de un árbol- Esa niña está loca, deberíamos dejarla, si llegamos a la ciudad no va a retrasar- Ash sabía que alguien así sería un grave problema.

-No debemos dejarla, ella necesita nuestra ayuda, debió pasar por algo muy traumático- Luke la miro, estaba recogiendo unas flores del suelo- No soy psicólogo, pero creo que fue violada y su mente se cerró, haciendo que perdiera el sentido de la realidad- En si esa era una buena explicación. Debió ser atacada por un plagado que la violo y eso explicaría el sangrado de su parte intima. Ash se le quedo mirando, el chico actuaba como un idiota.

-Bueno, pero es tu responsabilidad, si te atacan por culpa de ella no te voy ayudar-Luke asintió y regresaron con ella. Ronnie olía las flores que había recogido. Esta los miro y le regalo una sonrisa encantadora.

-Debemos apresurarnos, Linky está esperándonos en la ciudad- Ronnie comenzó a caminar y Luke la siguió, la niña estaba incomodando a Ash, parecía que en verdad supiera que él está ahí. Llego a pensar que todo era una trampa. Miro su mano robótica. Desde que comenzó a seguir a la niña, ZT no había salido hablar con él. Presiono unos botones que tenía en la superficie, pero no hacía nada.

-Esta cosa no sirve, es un pedazo de basura- A decir eso la mano le dio un golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer. Le había dado en la nariz.- ¡Diablos, así que quieres jugar rudo!- Se levantó y la mano nuevamente lo volvió a golpear en la nariz, pero estaba vez no lo tumbo, aun así el golpe le había dolido.

Ash miro la mano con rabia, pero se calmó. No iba caer en su juego, había visto muchas caricaturas para saber que iba a pasar.

-No voy a caer en tu trampa, mi pequeño amigo, pero aun sigues siendo un pedazo de basura- Ash sonrió a ver que la mano no reacciono a su insulto. Se rió, le había dejado claro quién era el jefe. Pero a dar el primer paso para poder seguir, sintió una fuerte descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo, hasta tumbarlo nuevamente.

-¡Diablos!-

* * *

Lincoln no paraba de mirar a la mujer al lado suyo. Tenía una sensación familiar que no sabía reconocer, tenía un cuerpo muy sexy y su cabello era muy hermoso. Podría jurar que se parecía a Leni. La mujer lo miro, esos ojos rojos detrás de esa mascara, no dejaba ver su boca, no sabía decir si estaba enojada, alegre o asqueada. El peliblanco aún seguía descifrando lo que le había preguntado. ¿Quién es mi verdadero enemigo? Algo que no tenía un significado concreto para él. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que solo podía pensar en ese hombre llamado Robert.

-Dímelo, sé que piensas que eran esas cuatro personas, que surgieron como tus colaboradores- Red Heart se rió- Ellos eran uno más de los sabuesos de las Unloud-

El peliblanco abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Eso significaba, solo una cosa.

-Si Lincoln, era una trampa, Robert solo fingió ser una persona normal, para atraerlos a una trampa- Lincoln no se lo podía creer, pero tenía sentido. Era bastante sospechoso que aparecieran de repente y los ayudara. Pero sintió una mano en su cabeza. Se sentía algo fría pero era reconfortante.

-Yo los salve, use mis poderes para hacer un pequeña explosión para espantarlos-Red Heart se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, hizo un silbido como si estuviera llamando a alguien. Pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose, pensó en salir corriendo. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando un hombre con un traje parecido al de Red Heart. Era sumamente musculoso, incluso más que Robert, su traje tenía el mismo diseño que la mujer, pero este era completamente rojo. Este tenía un cabello bien arreglado de color rubio, peinado hacia atrás. No tenía mascara y podía ver sus ojos. Eran normales, pero su cara daba mucho miedo. El hombre lo miraba seriamente.

Lincoln observo su apariencia detenidamente, parecía un superhéroe, pero el cabello rubio no combinaba con su traje.

-Él es Black Heart y…..- El hombre golpeo la pared más cercana haciendo que se destruyera por completo. Lincoln salto del asombro mientras que Red Heart, lo miraba sin entender nada. El hombre después de golpear la pared, la miro fijamente.

Levanto su brazo derecho y con su dedo pulgar señalo hacia abajo. Lincoln no entendía porque había golpeado la pared y verlo haciendo eso con su pulgar le recordaba la vez que vio una película de gladiadores donde al final de la pelea la gente decía el destino del perdedor alzando o bajando su pulgar. Red Heart se rasco la cabeza de un modo bastante gracioso.

-Lo siento, se me olvido que no te gusta que te llamen así, pero debes admitir que suena bastante genial- Red Heart parecía una niña pequeña mientras hablaba. Podría decirse que era una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. El hombre volvió a bajar el pulgar en señal que no le gustaba lo que había dicho la mujer.

-Bueno está bien- Red Heart lanzo un suspiro detrás de la máscara- Él es Lars, no es que pueda hablar solo que es muy tímido, y siempre expresa lo que siente con el dedo pulgar, algo raro pero muy divertido- Se rio. Lincoln en verdad estaba confundido, estos dos eran muy raros, al principio creyó que Red Heart era una mujer seria, pero eso cambio en verla como arreglaba juguetonamente el cabello de Lars. Este último la trataba de apartar, pero la mujer seguía con lo suyo. Parecían madre e hijo.

-¡Déjame arreglarte el cabello, ningún sobrino mío, se tiene que ver feo!- Red Heart comenzó a perseguir a Lars ya que este trataba de huir de ella. Lincoln le podría salir una gota estilo anime en ver la escena. Eso dos en tan poco tiempo le demostraron que era muy raros.

La mujer dejo de perseguir al hombre y miro a Lincoln- Lo siento por eso, no le gusta que lo consienta, es el único sobrino varón que tengo, las demás son puras mujeres, por así decirlo es el hombre que nos protege a todas- Soltó una risita mientras que Lars se sonrojaba.

-Bueno será mejor explicarte quienes somos- Red empezó a ser una poses heroicas- ¡Soy Red Heart y mientras el mal exista yo estaré ahí para detenerla- termino haciendo una pose extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba en forma de una "V".

Lástima que no estaba en un anime sino se hubiera caído de lo patético que fue eso. Lars bajo el pulgar mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba muy avergonzado de como su tía se presentaba. La mujer se quedó así por un buen rato. Después miro a su sobrino y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-¡Vamos has tu pose, como la ensayamos, deberías ser más animado!-Reprocho la mujer. El rubio movió la cabeza rápidamente negando hacer tal ridiculez. Red Heart rodo los ojos y miro nuevamente a Lincoln. Este no sabía que pensar, ¿Acaso eran de un circo? O ¿Tenían problemas mentales? Bueno tal vez las dos.

La mujer se volvió a sentase junto a Lincoln, su sobrino era muy odioso y arruino toda la presentación.

-Es bastante odioso, pero no te preocupes creció con buenos valores- Red Heart se quitó la máscara. Así mostrando su rostro completo. Lincoln se le quedo viendo, su cara era angelical. Pero era opacado por esos ojos rojos. En definitiva era uno de ellos, pero no sabía porque actuaba así. No parecía estar loca, bueno no de todo.

-¿Quiénes son?, y basta de bromas- Lincoln estaba bastante cansando para tolerar otra estupidez. Tenía sueño y olía mal, no se había bañado desde el día anterior y tanto movimiento lo había hecho sudar. La mujer se puso algo tímida.

-Bueno yo… solo quería que te sintieras mejor, se por todo lo que pasaste y quería alegrarte- Red Heart comenzó a llorar. Haciendo que Lincoln le tuviera lastima, la había lastimado por algún motivo.

-Oye no te sientas así, solo estoy algo cansado, pero tu actuación fue muy divertida-Lincoln puso su mano en su espalda para calmarla. Pero a tocarla la mujer le dio un abrazo, poniéndolo muy incómodo. Iba a separarla pero sus llantos se hicieron más fuertes. Lincoln podía sentir ese líquido recorrer por su espalda, la mujer en verdad estaba triste.

-¡Te quiero Lincoln!-Lo abrazo con más fuerza-¡No me dejes!- Lincoln solo siguió abrazándola, no paraba de pensar que esto le resultaba familiar. Su llanto le recordaba las veces que su hermana Lily lloraba por algún malestar. A lo mejor había sufrido algo muy horrible para estar así y lo tapaba por su personalidad infantil. Le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

Eso calmo a la mujer y soltó una pequeña risa. Le parecía muy adorable la actitud de la rubia. Se parecía algo a Leni cuando reía. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que protegerla, no sabía porque, pero era así. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos hasta que escucharon un ruido proveniente de la ventana. Se dieron cuenta como Lars arrancaba otros tablones y se quedaba viendo algo que al parecer le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué sucede, viste algo?- Red Heart se acercó y pudo verificar lo que veía, en frente del edificio un hombre de cabello negro se escondida detrás de un auto. Al parecer huía de algo y sus sospechas eran ciertas, se veía a muchos plagados corriendo a su dirección. Red Heart frunció el ceño y miro a su sobrino.

-¡Sálvalo ahora!- Ordeno y Lars no tardo en saltar por la ventana. Lincoln quedo impactado por la acción.

-"Creo que si vienen de un circo"- Pensó para luego caminar hacia Red Heart. Algo le decía que lo que iba a presenciar lo iba a sorprender.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **¿Quiénes son los nuevos aliados de Lincoln?**

 **¿Qué paso con Robert y su equipo?**

 **Bueno amigos este capítulo revela algunas cosas muy interesantes. Lars es un personaje muy importante y ya verán porque.**

 **Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Capitulo 12:Lars vs Unluna

**No tengo mucho que decir, solo que disfruten del capítulo. Desde aquí comienza una nueva fase de la historia. Que la llamo "Cuenta Regresiva".**

 **Para que sepan mejor como son los trajes de Lars y Red Heart, son parecidos a como los tiene los X Men, en la primera película.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Lars vs Unluna.**

No sabía cómo había terminado corriendo por la ciudad. Ni había podido descansar en ningún momento. Donde volteaba siempre había algo que estaba fuera de sus estándares mentales. Mujeres teniendo sexo sin control, hombres golpeándose y matándose entre sí. Hasta niños que se podía decir que eran los más inocentes. Hacían cosas tan desagradables que estaban fuera de su pequeña mente. Horror puro era lo que podía sentir. Recordaba como en la mañana se había despertado como todos los días, se bebió un café y miro algo de televisión. Se hizo un desayuno balanceado. Bueno se podría decir que comerse cuatro huevos y un sándwich de jamón y queso era balanceado. De todas maneras eso le importaba un carajo. Se merecía vivir bien, pero ahora todo esto le estaba dando deseos de vomitar.

Doblo en una esquina y ahí estaban de nuevo, un niño que podría tener más de 11, estaba gustosamente apuñalando a una mujer mayor. Esta estaba desnuda y su sangre la cubría por completo. Dio una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, el niño reía sin parar, parecía que se le había metido un demonio. Siempre pensó que los niños de ahora eran demasiado malos, pero esto ya estaba más allá de lo que pensaba. Podía escuchar los gritos que provenían de otras personas, la ciudad se había vuelto un manicomio.

En eso dejo de escuchar las risas del niño. Este se había dado cuenta de su presencia y su cara no mostraba que estuviera feliz. El niño soltó el cuchillo y empezó a caminar hacia él. Retrocedido unos pasoso. Pero de repente en la cabeza del niño fue incrustado un cuchillo. El cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida. Estaba confundido, pensó que alguien lo había salvado. Pero sus esperanzas se desmoronaron cuando escucho unas risas espeluznantes detrás de él.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, aún queda alguien sano- Paul sintió como un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo.

-Sí, el imbécil al parecer es inmune, mejor para nosotras, creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho con el-Esa voz soltó una risa que lo hizo temblar aún más. Su cuerpo no respondía, algo le decía que no debía voltear, pero aun así lo hizo. Pudo descubrir a dos mujeres, a simple vista parecían normales, pero a verlas mejor, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esas venas negras. Paul sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno. Las mujeres comenzaron acercarse, una de ellas empezaba a quitarse la parte superior, mientras que la otra sus pantalones.

-¿Por dónde lo quieres cariño, veras que somos muy buenas?-Hablo la que mostraba sus pechos, era delgada y de un bonito cabello negro.- Si quieres podemos buscar a otros, sería un beneficio para alguien como tú-

¿Alguien como él?, le estaba diciendo que no formaba parte de lo que sea que eran. Paul medito un poco y descubrió que tenía sentido. De todas las personas de la ciudad, el seguía estando cuerdo, a eso se estaba refiriendo. Él no era un loco, por esa razón lo consideraban de otra clase.

-¡Vamos, estoy muy mojada, acabemos con esto antes que ellas decidan salir!- La otra mujer con cabello castaño se le empezó acercar mientras se despojaba de sus últimas vestimentas. Paul tenía que salir de esto, no sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ver a dos mujeres a punto de violarlo sería una de las más locas e inmundas fantasías que alguien podría tener. Si estuviera chiflado y se hubiera tomado una cantidad exagerada de alcohol, lo haría.

Si no actuaba rápido, terminaría literalmente destrozado y no era para exagerar, ya había visto lo que esas cosas hacían y no era bonito. Pero tuvo un chispazo en su pobre mente.

-¡Miren, están haciendo una orgia en ese callejón!- Señalo con su dedo índice a un callejón que se encontraba al frente. Ambas mujeres voltearon con suma alegría y se echaron a correr a dicho lugar. Paul se quedó asombrado por unos momentos, pero decidido irse más rápido que la luz. En verdad había funcionado. No se lo podía creer.

-Nota mental, a las criaturas le gusta mucho el sexo- Paul soltó una risa- Cielos, ahora si he visto todo, espero que se den cuenta cuando esté suficientemente lejos- Siguió a todo motor, la situación le parecía algo graciosa. Termino parado en el fin del mundo. Nunca creyó que viviría para verlo. ¿Acaso este era el infierno? O ¿Una mala broma de su mente?

Sus pensamientos se pararon cuando escucho un fuerte rugido, parecía un animal, volteo y ahí las vio. Las dos mujeres corrían a toda velocidad tras él. Sus caras botaban saliva sin parar, ¿Tenían rabia?, bueno no se iba a detener para averiguarlo. Apretó su carrera aún más, su brazo izquierdo le dolía mucho, pero por toda la agitación del momento, lo ha tenido que ignorar. No entendía porque no se había lanzado de su consultorio cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Esas cosas después de terminar de gozar a la maestra, entraron a su edifico y destruyeron todo en busca de una nueva presa. Fue un completo idiota por quedarse ahí, vio muchas películas de terror para saber que tarde o temprano lo iban a encontrar.

Logro salir de ahí, no sabía cómo pudo lograrlo, tal vez Dios lo ayudo. Eso lo único que se le venía a la mente. Quiso irse en su auto, pero esas cosas le habían prendido fuego, aprovechando la distracción de la fogata, decidido escapar a pie. Mala idea, ya que por donde iba siempre veía una escena deplorable. No entendida nada. ¿Por qué no encontraba a otro sobreviviente?, ¿Era el único? Paul no era un genio, era bueno jugando ajedrez, pero si algo sabia, era que los pocos que quedaban tendrían que haberse ido de la ciudad.

-No entiendo porque todo me pasa a mí, ¡Siempre a mí!-Paul pensaba que traía la mala suerte, siempre estaba metido en algún problema. Pero todo había comenzado cuando conoció a los Loud. Desde que esa familia entro a su vida le han pasado cosas que serían buenas para una película de comedia. Y no solo eso, tal vez lo meterían preso por cometer pedofilia. Si, su novia era una niña de 16 años. Solo en pensar eso le daba tantas cosas de que pensar.

Continúo corriendo hasta que llego a un edificio bastante alto. Juraba que tenía 20 o más pisos. Se detuvo en la puerta y trato de abrirla, no tuvo suerte y esas mujeres ya lo habían alcanzado, se puso contra la puerta con una expresión muy nerviosa. Las mujeres comenzaron a reír, esas risas demostraban locura pura. Trago saliva, podría intentar hablar con ellas. Pero tal vez lo volverían a atacar.

-Oigan chicas, no estoy de humor, sé que están desesperadas, pero pueden buscar a alguien mejor que yo, solo mírenme- Paul se señaló con su brazo bueno-No me afeite, tengo un brazo malo y tengo problemas allá abajo-Señaló su entrepierna- Las mujeres se miraron entre si y volvieron a reír.

La castaña lo miro con una sonrisa lujuriosa- No te preocupes, te podemos ayudar con cualquier cosa que tengas ahí abajo, somos enfermeras después de todo- Se lambio los labios.

-Si, además no nos importa tu condición, eres un hombre y sin importan nada, eres bastante valioso- La pelinegra hizo lo mismo que su compañera. Seguido ambas empezaron a correr hacia él. Paul cerró los ojos solo para esperar su fin. Sintió como su pecho se apretaba por lo asustado que estaba, ahora daría todo para estar nuevamente en su consultorio atendiendo a los Loud, incluso le hubiera gustado despedirse de Luna. El aire que estaba en el lugar era muy frio, siguió con los ojos cerrados esperando a que esas bestias lo acabaran, pero nada ocurrió. Se arriesgó en abrir los ojos y ahí estaban las dos. Pero su rostro demostraba horror puro. Era como si hubieran visto a un monstruo y eso era irónico, ya que ellas lo eran.

Ambas comenzaron a retroceder. Paul no entendía que pasaba, se dio cuenta como veían atrás suyo. Sintió un aire bastante extraño, nunca lo había sentido, pero era algo familiar. Cuando decidió darse la vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Luna estaba parada en la entrada del edificio, su cara mostraba una seriedad que nunca había visto.

-Mi señora, lo lamento tanto, no queríamos fastidiarla, solo queremos a ese hombre- La castaña señalo a Paul. Luna se puso al lado suyo y lo miro de reojo. Después se fijó en las mujeres.

-Lárguense antes que las mate, recuerden que deben buscar a Lincoln, no andar holgazaneando- Luna agarro la guitarra que tenía en su espalda. Paul la miro con curiosidad. Tenía forma de hacha-¡Cuento dos, para que se vayan o si no!- Levanto el instrumento. Las mujeres no dudaron ni un minuto más y salieron corriendo del lugar. El psicólogo, vio la escena con la boca abierta. Desde cuando Luna era tan ruda para apartar a semejantes criaturas.

Luna le sonrió, sintió una gran alivio en ver nuevamente esa tierna sonrisa.- ¿Estas bien?, ¿No te hicieron nada?-Paul suspiro. Estaba contento en volver a verla.

-No, gracias a ti, en verdad te debo una, me da gusto en verte y por cierto, ¿Dónde sacaste eso?- Paul señalo la guitarra- Nunca me habías contado de ella-

Luna lo miro con curiosidad. Paul sintió algo raro en esa mirada, y de hecho algo en su actitud. Normalmente era demasiado apegada a él. Siempre le coqueteaba y se le insinuaba, era como una sanguijuela. Le parecía raro que no le saltara encima a besarlo. Eso lo harían las novias a volver a ver sus novios.

La chica empezó a girar la guitarra en círculos para luego ponerla en su espalda. Paul se sorprendió por la manera tan hábil de hacerlo. ¿Desde cuándo sabía hacer eso? La empezó analizar, su vestimenta era la misma. Supuso que debido a la situación empezó a pelear. Eso no lo sorprendería, una chica tan valiente como ella, sabría cómo actuar en esta situación. Luna puso sus dedos en su barbilla y lo empezó a rodear. Paul se puso incómodo. Era como si lo estuviera chequeando. Lo primero que pensó era que la chica quería verificar que no tuviera una herida o lesión. Luna se paró al frente de él y toco su brazo malo, haciendo que soltara un sonido de molestia.

-Bueno, excepto por el brazo izquierdo, todo está bien, ¿Puedes correr?- Luna le pregunto con una voz algo fría.- No me gustaría que no puedas- Paul la miro por unos segundos.

-Claro que sí, tuve toda la noche escapando de esas cosas, además aun no me has dicho que hacías en ese edificio- Paul estaba algo molesto, la chica se comportaba de una manera rara.

Luna comenzó a reír, asustando al hombre- ¡Genial, ya conseguí una presa, y es bastante buena-Luna volvió a reír de una manera siniestra. Paul abrió los ojos de la impresión. Esto no estaba bien. ¿Presa? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¡Corre!-Luna ordeno de manera seductora- Me excita mucho más, cuando corren, ¡Vamos, hazlo!-

Paul la miro sin entender nada- ¡Luna que significa esto!, ¿Es una broma?, ¡Porque te lo juro, no estoy para bromistas de mal gusto!-Paul hablo seriamente.

El rostro de Luna cambio a uno de odio. Paul retrocedió por temor. La chica volvió agarrar su guitarra roja en forma de hacha y la apunto hacia el.- ¡Corre ahora mismo o te mato!- Las palabras de Luna le helo la sangre. Su mente le decía que le hiciera caso, pero el amor que le tenía le decía que se quedara.

-¡Luna escucha, la razón por la que no te llame por algunos días fue porque estuve ocupado!-Paul estaba asustado, hace varios días, Luna dejo de enviarle mensajes. Lo último que recibió de ella fue que iba hacer un concierto en un club, y si no mal recordaba iba estar acompañada por su amiga Tabby. Desde ahí no supo nada más de ella. Quería ir a verla, pero estaba ocupado.

-"Si claro, muy ocupado durmiendo en mi cama"- Pensó con rabia. En verdad estaba demasiado cansado y le daba una gran flojera tocar el teléfono. De hecho era tan idiota que le dio gusto que Luna lo dejara en paz. Que buen novio era. Pero lo siguiente que paso lo dejo impactado. En la mano de Luna salió fuego y este cubrió la guitarra. Provocando que se encendiera. Pero ese fuego no era normal, era negro.

-Te doy dos segundos para que salgas corriendo, me gusta ejercitarme antes de tener sexo- Sus ojos brillaron intensamente de un color rojo sangre y le empezaron a salir colmillos en su boca.- ¿Acaso eres virgen?, estas muy pálido, pero bueno, espero que me sepas satisfacer antes que te mate-

A Paul le iba a dar un infarto. Tragó saliva, ahora todo tenía sentido, Luna era una de esas cosas y por lo visto una muy tenebrosamente rara. Salió disparado a toda velocidad a la dirección contraria a la chica. Sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente. No podía creerlo, Luna su Luna, era un monstruo sádico y demente. Estaba bastante sudado pero sintió perfectamente una lagrima salir por su ojo derecho. Recordó todos esos momentos en donde ella, iba a su consultorio y pasaban un buen rato. Nunca llegaban al sexo, pero aun así era bonito pasar tiempo con ella.

Ignoro a todos los plagados que paso de largo. Cada uno le gritaba obscenidades y palabras que harían a cualquiera vomitar. No quería escucharlos, solo correr, y correr y correr, tenía que escapar de ella. No por lo que pensaba hacerle, sino por no poder verla así. No se imaginaba a cuantos habrá dejado tocarla. Solo en recordar como actuaban las mujeres infectadas, le daba náuseas y más aún si Luna estaba entre ellas.

-¡Atrápenlo!- Grito uno de los plagados que lo perseguían-¡No está infectado, será un buen aperitivo!- Paul miro como varias de esas cosas lo perseguían, pero Luna no venía entre ellos. Y así era mejor, no quería volver a verla. Estaba asqueado. Siguió corriendo, pero sus piernas no daban parra más. Podía sentir como el aire se le iba del cuerpo. ¿Por qué no se detenía?, ¿Por qué seguía tratando de huir?, ¿Quería vivir?, ¿Para qué? Nada tenía sentido. Luna, lo único que le importaba en su patética vida, se había ido. ¿Por qué simplemente se detenía y dejaba a esas cosas hacer lo que quisieran con él?

-¡Maldición!- Era tan cobarde que ni siquiera se atrevía a suicidarse. Era muy patético, le sorprendía que siguiera vivo. Alguien como él no hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo.

Siguió, hasta llegar a una calle, llena de autos abandonados. Se detuvo detrás de uno y tomo tanto aire como podía. Había llegado a su límite. Corrió tanto que hubiera ganado un maratón. Soltó una risa seca.

-Ya empiezo a pensar estupideces, creo que voy a enloquecer igual que ellos- Miró hacia el cielo, ya había amanecido. Pero el hermoso cielo azul era opacado por el humo que salía de todas partes de la ciudad. Se sentó en el duro concreto de la calle, para esperar su inminente violación.

-Espero…. Espero que el primero sea una chica-Suspiro a ver como las cosas empezaban a rodearlo.- Ustedes son muy fastidiosos, no quieren tener una consulta conmigo, soy psicólogo- Los plagados se burlaron de su frase. Pero todos se detuvieron cuando alguien paso en medio de ellos. De inmediato cada plagado se apartó dejando pasar a Luna.

La chica lo miraba de una manera seductora.

-Así que eres Paul- Dijo sacando un teléfono- Te seré sincera, no había registrado este teléfono, hasta hoy, encontré cosas bastante curiosas- Soltó un risita.- No puedo creer esto, en definitiva algo no está bien con este mundo, yo nunca tuve un novio llamado Paul-

El psicólogo la miro sin ninguna emoción. Pero por dentro se estaba muriendo por tantas preguntas que tenía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Luna revisaba su teléfono. Encontró, muchas fotos de ella junto con ese hombre. Según lo que tenía anotado, era su novio Paul. Y no solo eso también estaba ese tal Luke, su hermano perdido. Le hubiera gustado tenerlo entre sus piernas, dándole tantas veces quisiera. Según había entendido, había desaparecido junto a su hermano menor. Siguió un buen rato, hasta que se aburrió y lanzo el teléfono a un basurero cercano. Ya no lo necesitaba.

-Bueno, comencemos ya estoy muy excitada, ¿Por dónde lo quieres?- Blandió su guitarra- ¿Adelante o atrás?- Soltó una risita- Normalmente se lo hago a Lincoln, pero hare una excepción contigo, por ser mi novio- Luna comenzó acercarse y se agacho. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Paul estaba asustado, en todas las ocasiones que Luna se acercaba de esa forma, siempre sus ojos mostraban una belleza única. Pero estos orbes llenos de sangre no se parecían en nada. No iba a pelear, no iba a escapar. Se iba a dejar hacer lo quisiera por esa mala y desagradable versión de una chica que había considerado demasiado joven para él. Por lo menos agradecía que fuera ella y no una de esas cosas que miraban la escena como esperando un festín.

-No te preocupes, soy rápida en lo que hago Paul- Saco su lengua y la paso por uno de sus cachetes- Sabes bien, pero no te comparas con mi hermano, el si es un buen hombre- Volvió a reírse.-Todo esto es su culpa, si no hubiera controlado esas hormonas no terminaríamos así- Se señaló así misma.

Paul la miraba sin entender. ¿Fue culpa de Lincoln?, ese chico era a veces un dolor de cabeza. Pero supuso que era por la infección. Lincoln debió haber enloquecido y bueno, tener sexo con ellas. Algo perturbarte, pero lógico debido a la situación. En eso noto como Luna se ponía triste.

-Lo castigamos tanto, lo odiábamos pero a la vez lo amábamos, le hicimos tantas cosas, que no nos dimos cuenta hasta que falleció- Luna suspiro y lo miro con ira- Por esa razón viajamos en el tiempo, solo queríamos recuperarlo, es curioso, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes-

Paul la miro sin entender nada. ¿Viaje en el tiempo? Que significaba. Luna noto su cara de duda y sonrió.- Lamento decirte que yo no soy tu Luna amigo- La chica se transformó en frente de él tomando la apariencia de una mujer con una camisa de cuadros y unos bluejeans. Paul abrió la boca de la impresión, ya no era esa linda chica. Ahora era una mujer, que podría jurar que era mayor que él. Su cabello estaba una parte raspado y el otro le llegaba al cuello. La mujer se inclinó un poco permitiéndole ver su bien e increíbles desarrollados pechos, aun mas a darse cuenta que no traía sostén.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Le susurro en el oído- Dime, ¿Cuántas veces tuvimos sexo?, o ¿Acaso no te atrevías ya que era menor de edad?- Luna bufó sobre lo que dijo.

-Es que ….. Yo no soy un depravado- Paul respondió, ganándose que todos los presentes se rieran.

-¿No lo eres?, amigo tenías como novia a una menor de edad, igual que no hayas tenido sexo, eso es de pervertidos y en mi caso- Lo agarro, por el cuello- Me molesta que estuvieras conmigo- Luna mostraba un rostro de pocos amigos. Estaba enojada que alguien tan patético fuera novio suyo, igual que no fuera ella exactamente. Levanto su mano izquierda y la convirtió en garra, estaba a punto de hacer sufrir a esta escoria. Paul vio con horror como la garra era cubierta por el mismo fuego negro. Cerro los ojos para esperar el peor dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. Lo irónico de todo era que venía de Luna, algo sumamente inesperado.

Unluna miro con burla como su presa cerraba los ojos con miedo. Solo esperando su inminente sufrimiento. Eso le gustaba. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando tantas sensaciones en ese momento. Con verlo así le recordaba a su querido hermano. Recordaba las veces que le cantaba mientras tenían sexo. Era algo común entre ellos, un hábito por así decirlo. El bastardo la obligaba cantar aún más cuando aceleraba la acción. Era muy rico. Nunca pensó que llegaría a tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia él. Lujuria pura.

Se fijó en el brazo izquierdo de Paul. Era el lugar perfecto para comenzar. Soltó una carcajada al aire y junto más fuego negro en su mano. Le iba a hacer un favor. Librarse de ese brazo inservible lo ayudaría a soportar menos su próxima tortura.

Paso su lengua por sus labios, ya estaba saboreando esa jugosa sangre. Que estaba libre de ese estúpido virus. El tipo era patético, pero tuvo la suerte de ser los pocos inmunes al virus del pecado. Un nombre que la gente le dio. La humanidad durante mucho tiempo le había colocado nombre a cada nueva enfermedad que aparecía. Unluna no sabía mucho de ciencias, pero todo el tiempo era así. Pero el virus fue demasiado para las personas. Al principio creía que eran inmunes, pero por alguna extraña razón el virus estaba latente en su familia. Unlisa se lo habían confirmado. Su hermana había tratado de hallar la cura, pero termino creándolas a ellas. Algo estúpido. Siempre decía que experimentaba para el bien de la humanidad y termino para el mal de la humanidad.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, debía dejar de pensar en el pasado, lo que paso ya paso y no tenía relevancia en el ahora.

-¡Adiós Paul, fue gusto nunca conocerte!-Unluna trato de bajar su brazo para arrancarle el suyo, pero sintió como una mano grande y fuerte la sujetaba de la muñeca. Quedo confundida, a girar su cabeza, vio a un hombre muy musculoso con un traje negro y un cabello rubio bien arreglado peinado hacia atrás. Le pareció al instante muy atractivo y verdad era un bombón súper sexy. Aún más con esa mirada indiferente que tenía. El hombre la tenía sujetada con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que tenía la mano derecha apuntado con su pulgar hacia abajo. De repente el tipo la lanzo contra una pared haciendo que dejara un enorme hueco en ella. Le había dolido. Trato de levantarse pero sintió la misma mano sujetándola por su cuello.

Le gusto esa sensación, era una buena tortura. Pero sintió como su cuerpo se impactada contra el piso. Ya no le estaba gustado, la única que podía aplicar ese trato era ella y sus hermanas.

Se levantó rápidamente para encarar al sujeto, pero el tipo estaba ayudando a Paul a levantarse. Este último, miraba al sujeto confundido. ¿De dónde había salido? Y a simple vista no parecía infectado. Paul lo miro y pensó que era un físico culturista. Tener esos músculos no era normal, comparándose con él, parecía un renacuajo al lado suyo.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Estas con ellos?- Lars lo miro y negó con la cabeza. Lo señalo con el dedo índice. Y luego levanto el pulgar mientras le sonreía. Paul parpadeo por unos segundos, tratando de descifrar lo que quería decirle. Al parecer era mudo, pero se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba de su lado.

Lars le señalo con su dedo índice hacia abajo. Paul miro el piso con una ceja levantada. Pero el hombre volvió a señalarle el piso.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí?, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto, Lars señalo a Unluna que los miraba con curiosidad. Y choco su puño derecho con su mano izquierda abierta. Paul había entendido. Iba a pelear con ellos.

-Ok amigo, si eso quieres no te detendré- Paul en estándares normales le diría que estaba loco, pero a verlo, supo que era muy fuerte. Es decir, lanzar a una mujer con semejante fuerza y golpearla contra el suelo, no era algo que cualquiera pueda hacer.

Lars levanto su pulgar en afirmación.

-¡Oigan par de tórtolos!, ¡Si ya acabaron de coquetear!, ¡Espero que estén listos para su fin!-Grito Unluna, no iba a dejar que el grandulón se saliera con la suya. Así que salió como una bala contra el hombre. Cuando terminará contra él, iba acabar con el otro. El hombre seguía de espalda hacia ella. Levanto su garra para decapitarlo, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de su espalda. Este movió rápidamente su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, dándole un golpe en la cara. Sintió como su mandíbula se partía en ese momento. Y el golpe fue tan fuerte que la mando a estrellarse contra un auto.

Paul miro con asombro como el hombre la había golpeado. No sabía que había pasado, la mujer había corrido a una velocidad que le costaba ubicarla. Pero el hombre frente a él. La golpeo sin ni siquiera verla. Unluna estaba enojada, su cuerpo le dolía mucho, era la primera vez, que alguien la golpeaba así. Mayormente peleaba con humanos, que se limitaban a dispararles, pero este era un caso diferente.

Miro a los demás, que tenían cara de asombro.- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ,!Atáquenlos!- Los plagados comenzaron a gritar y comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia los dos. Paul se puso detrás de Lars. Y este simplemente se quedó mirando a cada plagado que se acercaba. Uno de ellos salto para golpearlo. Lars, gracias a sus ojos súper desarrollados, podía ver como lentamente se acercaba. Por lo que le dio una patada mandándolo a volar. Una mujer que no tenía ropa le lanzo un cuchillo y este lo detuvo a centímetros de su rostro, lo miro por unos segundos para luego regresárselo a la mujer justo en la cabeza.

-¡Maldito bastardo, ella era la que tenía los mejores pechos!- Grito uno de los plagados, que era completamente calvo. Este tenía una ametralladora y la cargo para luego apuntarle a los dos- ¡Espero que te guste las balas, maldito!- Y comenzó a dispararle.

Paul, se agacho y tapo sus oídos a escuchar el arma disparar. Estaba impactado, no por la crueldad de esas personas, sino del hombre rubio que lo estaba defendiendo. Paro un cuchillo con su mano, eso sí era increíble. Pero las balas seguramente lo iban a matar y ahí llegaría el también. Se terminó de escuchar el ruido de los disparos. Abrió uno de sus ojos, esperando ver el cadáver del hombre, pero en su lugar, vio como él plagado calvo, miraba con horror hacia su dirección, miro hacia arriba y pudo ver como el rubio tenía extendido su brazo izquierdo, mientras que en su mano tenía todas las balas del arma.

Los plagados se quedaron quietos a ver como ese hombre había detenido todas las balas sin ningún problema. Lars se quedó mirando las balas por un momento. Después clavo su mirada de ojos azules en cada uno de ellos. Se metió las balas en la boca. Y empezó a moverlas de un lado a otro. Los plagados miraron la escena, muy confundidos.

-¿Qué mierda hace?- Habló una de las mujeres presentes.- ¿Cómo detuvo las balas si es solo un humano?-

-No lo sé, pero de todas maneras ataquen, no podemos decepcionar a nuestra señora- Ordeno otro plagado. Entonces retomaron su ataque.

Lars los miro detenidamente, había muchos, así que tomo aire. Y de una manera increíble empezó a escupir cada bala. La velocidad de estas era comparable si fuera disparada desde el arma. Cada una de las balas atravesó a un plagado y la fuerza que tenían era tan increíble, que atravesaba los cuerpos y llegaban a otros. La sangre negra era salpicada por todas partes.

Paul podía ver como los cadáveres de esas personas, caían irnetes al suelo. Sus ojos no daban crédito de lo que veían. Ese hombre era un fenómeno igual que ellos.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Unluna miraba lo acontecido sin poder creérselo- ¿No puede ser que sea tan fuerte?- La mujer veía los cadáveres de sus siervos. Todos estaban muertos, era la primera vez que alguien eliminaba a un plagado tan fácil. En especial alguien que no era uno. Miro como el hombre metía un dedo en su boca y escupía.

Apretó los dientes de la ira, crujían a tal punto que algunos se quebraron. Maldecía por dentro la inutilidad de sus sirvientes. Los plagados comunes podían morir como un humano normal. Eso era una desventaja, no se podían regenerar, pero la sangre negra hacia que su piel fuera muy resistente a tal punto que podrían soportar en caer de rascacielos y sobrevivir. Unas simple balas no eran suficiente para atravesarlos, ¿Cómo diablos estas lograron hacerlo?

Se sobo un poco la mandíbula, aún le dolía, no podía creer, que alguien como él podía lastimarla.

Empezó aplaudir, llamando la atención de los dos hombres- Excelente trabajo, me impresiona tus capacidades, no te gustaría formar parte de nuestra sociedad, serias muy bien bienvenido- Unluna sonrió de manera seductora, ya otros lo habían hecho, en especial los estúpidos del escuadro plagado.- ¿Qué dices?- Miro como el hombre le daba señal con su dedo en negación.

La mujer gruño. En verdad era un idiota- ¡Entonces tendrás que morir!- Unluna comenzó arder, siendo cubierta por el fuego negro. Tomo su guitarra hacha y esta se cubrió también por ese fuego maligno.

-Este fuego es capaz de derretir cualquier cosa, según mi hermana es comparable a la temperatura del sol, imagínate eso rodeando todo tu cuerpo- Soltó una risa macabra, haciendo que Paul se apartara del hombre. Si eso era verdad no le gustaría ser alcanzado por él. Lars por su parte la miraba seriamente. Al parecer no le importaba.

-Veo que no te asusta, pues deberías-El fuego aumento de tamaño, alumbrando la calle de una luz negra que podría poner nervioso a cualquiera. Paul se fue a esconder en otro auto. La situación se había puesto muy peligrosa. Volvió asomarse y se dio cuenta que el tipo aún seguía sin moverse.

-¡Corre viejo, si esa cosa te alcanza te va a matar!-Paul grito con la poca fuerza que tenía. La versión loca de Luna no bromeaba. Lars lo miro y levanto su pulgar mientras le daba una media sonrisa- ¡Deja de jugar estúpido!- Estaba confundido, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

-Hazle caso a tu amigo, esto se va a poner bueno- Unluna concentro todo el fuego a su alrededor en su guitarra. Las hojas brillaban de un color negro intenso. La levanto e hizo un movimiento, provocando que una potente ráfaga de fuego negro, saliera de ella, cubriendo rápidamente a Lars y haciendo que Paul saltara a un lado para evitar ser alcanzado. Rápidamente se paró y sus ojos se agrandaron en ver una pared de ese fuego que seguía de largo hasta llegar más allá de esa calle.

Pudo ver como las casas al final de la calle, eran destruidas por la ráfaga. Paul no entendía nada de esto. ¿Acaso estaba en una película de magos? o ¿En un anime? El ataque termino, dejando una enorme cortina de humo sin rastro de ese fuego, en lo que solía ser una calle. Unluna bajo la guitarra rápidamente y empezó a respirar rápidamente.

-¡Diablos, ese ataque me agoto mucho!- Tomo otra bocanada de aire y sonrió.- Pero valió la pena, ese maldito seguro que ya está en infierno- Comenzó a reír, nunca había usado un ataque tan poderoso. Normalmente se enfrentaba a humanos. No entendía como podía existir un hombre así. Le daba placer en recordar como incineraba los cuerpos de los pobres soldados de la resistencia. Le parecía muy divertido. Ellas eran las más fuertes del planeta. Nadie le podía dar frente.

-¡Oye Paul!- Este voltio a verla- ¡Aun no me dices en donde lo quieres!- Se puso a reír nuevamente, ya todo estaba resuelto. Solo tenía que saciar su excitación con ese patético hombre y después iba a ir en busca de Lincoln. Solo en pensar en eso la calentaba más. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. A bajar noto un puño que estaba clavado en el. Sus ojos se fijaron en esa mirada de ojos azules que la hizo temblar.

-¿Qué su….!Agh!- Sintió un fuerte golpe debajo de su mandíbula, haciendo que soltara una gran cantidad de sangre. Podía ver el cielo azul debido a la posición de su cabeza. Se apartó torpemente del hombre. Eso si había sido doloroso, Clavo sus ojos rojos nuevamente en él. Y los abrió lo más que podía, su fuego, su propio fuego estaba sobre él, pero no se inmutaba para nada. Tenía esa misma mirada indiferente. Como si estuviera viendo a una basura. Sintió algo que nunca había sentido desde hace mucho. Miedo, mucho miedo. Ese hombre hizo que su mente empezara a recordar ese momento, donde era débil, una chica de 16 años, que soñaba en ser una estrella de rock. Esa chica que quería a su familia. Esa chica que solo quería estar con sus hermanos y divertirse.

-¿Qué es esto?- Retrocedió colocando su mano en donde estaba su corazón lleno de esa sangre negra y putrefacta-¡No puede ser!...¡No!,!Este sentimiento no puede volver¡ ¡No puede!AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Agarro con fuerza su cabeza, clavo sus uñas en ella. No podía volver ese miedo. Empezó a recordar los meses en el campamento donde la tenían atrapada. Cada día era sexo, sexo, sexo. Esas bestias no paraban, nunca paraban. Su hermano, su querido hermano. En cada momento quería, siempre quería lo mismo. Después lloraba y pedía disculpa. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo?

-¡No soy débil, todos los demás lo son!-Unluna miro con rabia a ese hombre. Recordaba la sensación de inferioridad cuando estaba en ese lugar. Cuando terminan con ellas se burlaban. Esos malditos se burlaban de ella y su debilidad. De su miedo. De su capacidad de no hacer nada mientras violaban y maltrataban a sus hermanas. Lincoln, hicieron que Lincoln se volviera loco. Un maldito adicto.

-¡Nuca más lo seré! , ¡Nunca seré débil como esa vez!, ¡Todos están debajo de mí!- Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y sus manos fueron cubiertas por el fuego- ¡Las Unloud somos superiores, no le tememos a nada y a nadie!,!Yo soy Luna Unloud!, ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia Lars y este la recibía de lleno. Pero aun no le pasaba nada. Este comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Unluna seguía lanzándole bolas de fuego sin parar. En el podía ver a cada maldito plagado que la violo. Veía a su hermano, completamente loco dándole una y otra vez.

Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar sangre negra, su rostro de ira cambiaba a uno de miedo. Estaba asustada. Tenía miedo, había olvidado que se sentía sentir miedo. Lars iba acercándose hasta que llego a frente de ella. Unluna dejo de lanzar fuego y comenzó a darle golpes con sus manos en su pecho. Lars no mostraba ninguna mueca de dolor. Solo veía a la pobre mujer que se quebraba poco a poco. Unluna no paraba de llorar, solo quería estar con su hermano. En eso recordó en cada momento que lo tuvieron recluso, donde lo usaban como juguete sexual. Él estaba enfermo y nunca les importo. Sus corazones estaban llenos de venganza, todo porque su madre se suicidó.

Le echaron la culpa a Lincoln, pero a la vez lo amaban. Lo amaban y a la vez lo odiaban, no sabía que las llevo a tener esos sentimientos confusos hacia él. ¿Los traumas?, ¿El virus?, ¿La venganza? o ¿Era amor? Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no noto la fuerte patada que le dio Lars. Mandándola hacia el cielo. Unluna miraba todo lentamente. Sintió como su cuerpo volaba por los aires. Se sentía como una mariposa. Volando plácidamente por el bello cielo. Que era opacado por el humo de un desastre que comenzaron ella por su ridícula adicción.

Si, era una ridícula adicción, una maldita adicción que les hizo desperdiciar una oportunidad que nadie más podría tener. Recordó cuando llego a casa después de consumir a su contraparte. Su madre la saludo y le pregunto cómo estaba. Ella respondió con un simple "Estoy bien". Pero nunca, nunca se atrevió en abrazarla. Nunca se atrevió en ir al cuarto de su hermana Lily y darle un fuerte abrazo, acurrucarla. Jugar con ella. Escuchar su linda voz decir "Po Po". Unluna se moría de rabia por no hacer nada de eso. Solo quería tener sexo con su hermano. Solo eso, nada más.

Su vista fue bloqueada por la sombra que proyectaba ese hombre. Rubio y ojos azules. Era hermoso, en verdad lo era. Pudo sentir como su corazón latía a estar cerca de él. Le recordaba lo que sentía cuando acurrucaba a Lily. Se sentía como si fuera una mamá. Y eso era lo que sentía ahora en verlo.

Unos recuerdos de su contraparte se proyectaron ante ella. Paul, ese hombre que era su novio. Pudo sentir que su contraparte lo amaba. En verdad lo amaba. Sentía ese sentimiento cuando tuvo el accidente. El dolor, la tristeza.

-Lo siento Paul- Susurro con lo poca energía que le quedaba- Perdóname-Noto como el hombre estaba a punto de golpearla. Pero vio que en sus ojos salían unas lágrimas, unas lágrimas negras como la de ella. Vio un pequeño brillo rojo salir de esos ojos. Y de repente sintió como todo su cuerpo, era golpeado. Sentía miles de golpes, destrozándole cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus hueso sonaban, incluso podría jurar que sus venas estallaban. Su boca empezó a sacar una gran cantidad de sangre. No lo podía creer. ¿Así se sentía morir?

Paul miraba horrorizado, como el cuerpo del rubio, se movía a una velocidad monstruosa. Dándole miles de golpes a la vez a Unluna. Notaba como la ropa de la mujer desaparecía por los monstruosos golpes que le daba el tipo. Los golpes eran tan fuertes que hacían temblar el piso en donde estaba y las ventanas de las casas se rompían a pedazos. Incluso pudo ver como las paredes de estas se agrietaban por cada impacto.

Lars dio un último golpe donde estaba el corazón de la Unloud. Haciendo que de su espalda saliera una gran cantidad de sangre. Le había destruido el corazón. Miro con lágrimas en sus ojos como lentamente el cuerpo caía, todo pasaba tan lento gracias a sus poderes. Pero se fijó rápidamente en un edificio a lo lejos. Ese era el lugar donde ellas estaban. Apretó los dientes de ira y dio una fuerte patada a Unluna. Provocando que saliera disparada hacia el edificio.

La Unloud, miraba como todo pasaba rápido frente a ella. Seguía viva, pero sentía que algo andaba mal. Se estrelló fuertemente contra el edificio. Alertando a sus hermanas. Todas oyeron la explosión provocada por el impacto.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Lana grito mientras era abrazada por Unlana. Esta última sintió que el ruido venia de arriba.

-¡Quédate aquí, estarás segura!- Ordeno a la pequeña, y esta no dudo en asentir. Comenzó a correr, algo andaba mal. Podía sentirlo. A llegar al sitio donde había venido el ruido. Tapo su boca del susto. Su hermana estaba tirada boca arriba, mientras era cubierta por su sangre. Las demás llegaron rápidamente y de igual manera se sorprendieron por la escena.

-¡Que mierda paso aquí?!- Unlola se acercó junto a un hombre moreno- ¡¿Ahora qué hiciste Luna?!- Estaba enfadada con su hermana, siempre causaba algún destrozo con su estúpida guitarra. No le sorprendía, verla lastimada, o sangrando. Eran inmortales, nada la podían lastimar. Se acercó y la miro a los ojos- ¡Deberías dejar de estar jugando tanto, compórtate maldita puta!-El hombre que la acompañaba se empezó a reír.

-¡Vaya zorra, ahora sí lo hizo a lo grande!- Volvió a reírse- ¡Déjame castigarla, desde hace tiempo que no lo hago con ella!-Se bufó el sujeto.

-¡Oye Luna!, ¿Por qué no me respondes?! sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren!-Unlola la agarro por el cabello, pero a moverla su hermana comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Unlucy se acercó empujando a Unlola , haciendo que callera al piso.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa Lucy?, ¡Estoy hablando con esa perra, después si quieres la regañas!- Pero Unlucy examinaba a su hermana. Algo andaba mal.

-¡Lisa ven rápido, Luna está muriendo!- Unlucy le grito, haciendo que todas, incluso el hombre pusieran cara de asombro. Unlisa no tardo en acercarse y examinar a su hermana. Abrió sus ojos con horror. ¿No puede ser?, era imposible que la capacidad regenerativa no fuera capaz de sanar sus heridas. Miro fijamente cada parte de su cuerpo, no fueron hechos por su guitarra. Alguien se los hizo. Pero quedo impactada cuando noto una herida en donde estaba su corazón. Ahí supo que iba a ocurrir

-Chicas, Luna fue atacada por alguien, fuese quien fuese, logro destruir cada parte de su cuerpo e incluso le destrozo el corazón- Todas la miraron con asombro por lo que dijo.

-¿Y eso qué?, se va a regenerar en un rato- Unlola bufó- Somos inmortales después de todo-Respondió con un aire de grandeza.

Unlisa se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su hermana. La mirada de Unluna veía a todas partes. Y sus lágrimas negras no dejaban de salir.

-En realidad Lola, no somos inmortales- Esto hizo que todas se le quedaran mirando- Veras, nuestro cuerpo posee una enorme resistencia, fuerza y velocidad. Aparte de nuestros poderes especiales, y pues claro nuestra capacidad de regenerar cada parte de nuestro cuerpo- Unlisa las miro a cada una, Unlucy la miro con curiosidad.

-Ya sabemos eso, es obvio ¿No?, somos increíbles- Menciono Unleni.- Nadie nos puede vencer-soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eso es cierto, ¿Por qué nos vuelves a repetir esa cursilería?, ya sabemos lo que somos capases- Unlynn se cruzó de brazos.

-Por favor, dinos Lisa, ¿Qué pasa con Luna?-Unlana suplico.- ¿Es grave?-

-¡Por favor Lana, deja de ser tan estúpida!, ¡Nada nos puede matar!- Gruño Unlola- ¡Recuerda como los imbéciles de la resistencia, intentaron varias veces atacarnos con todo tipo de armas!-Se rio.- ¡No lograron ni hacernos cosquillas!- El moreno al lado de ella comenzó a reír.

-¡Ya cállate de una maldita vez Lola!-Unlucy la golpeo en la cara haciendo que se estrellara con una pared. El hombre se quedó quieto, mientras veía como la hermosa rubia y líder de las Unloud, mostraba sus ojos rojos con ira. Unlucy señaló a Unlisa- ¡Di lo que sabes, ahora!-

Unlisa suspiro- Descubrí recientemente, que si nuestro corazón deja de bombear la sangre negra, nosotras moriremos, sé que a simple vista es imposible y de hecho lo es. Pero hay un detalle muy importante- Señalo donde solía estar el corazón de su hermana- Nuestro corazón, es la única parte de nuestro cuerpo que no puede regenerarse, eso significa que si el corazón es sacado o destruido de nuestro cuerpo, moriremos al instante-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en toda la habitación. Cada mujer presente tenía una cada de horror, por lo dicho pos la más inteligente del grupo.

Unlola tembló por lo dicho, su corazón empezó palpitar, fuertemente.

-¡Eso no es posible Lisa!- La miro con ira-¡La resistencia humana nos atacó en todas las partes, incluso en nuestro corazón-La señalo con el dedo.

-¡Solo quieres asustarnos maldita perra!, ¿Cierto?-Unlisa negó con la cabeza. Su hermana se negaba aceptar la verdad. Era la que más le gustaba presumir de su inmortalidad. Incluso ella lo hacía. Pero a descubrir esa debilidad, sintió que su vida había sido un engañó.

-Nuestra resistencia nos permitía soportar los disparos y explosiones, pero ningún ataque llego a dañar gravemente nuestro corazón- Unlisa se rio.- Lo siento hermana, pero no somos Inmortales-

Con esto sentenció a todas, incluso el hombre que acompañaba a Unlola, comenzó a temblar.

* * *

Mientras sus hermanas discutían, Unluna solo podía ver un punto blanco. Esa era la luz que todos decían que uno veía a morir. Podía sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar. Su factor curativo, trataba de mantenerla viva lo más que podía. Pero sin su órgano vital, nada podía hacer. Una ola de imágenes, comenzaron a pasar frente a ella. Cada momento que vivió, pasaba por sus muertos ojos. Vio cuando Lincoln se había orinado en la cama y como buena hermana lo ayudo. También el momento de su primer concierto. Su hermano no la quería cerca pero al final lograron pasar un buen momento junto a él. Los recuerdos de los momentos que paso con su familia pasaban de un momento a otro, unos malos y otros buenos. Pero la gran mayoría eran buenos.

La luz empezó a brillar intensamente y pudo ver como unas sombras se le acercaban. No sabía quiénes eran, pero a ver mejor, se sorprendió a ver sus padres y a Lincoln. Pero no era el niño que conocía, sino un hombre muy apuesto, con una camisa naranja y pantalones negros. Este la miraba con ternura. Sus padres estaban abrazados mientras la veían. Otra sombra apareció en la luz. Miro con asombro como una pequeña bebé Luna caminaba hacia ella. Pero cuando se iba acercando, su apariencia cambiaba. Paso por su niñez, cuando tenía 8 años y luego cuando tenía 15. Pensó que ahí llegaría, pero se asombró cuando la Luna adolescente cambiaba a una mujer de su misma edad. Esta tenía el cabello largo desarreglado. Pantalones estilo rockero y una chaqueta negra que cubría una camisa morada con una calavera. Esta poseía una hermosa guitarra morada con líneas negras.

Unluna la miro sin poder creérselo. Esa era ella si hubiera logrado convertirse en una famosa estrella de rock. La otra Luna, apareció frente a ella y le extendió la mano.

-Ya es hora Luna Loud- Unluna no podía creer que la llamara así. El Lincoln adulto le levanto el pulgar y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vámonos hermana, ya has sufrido tanto como yo- Hablo el otro Lincoln. Unluna no sabía que decir y extendió su brazo para agarrar la mano de la otra Luna.

En la realidad. Todas miraron como su hermana extendía su brazo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó preocupada Unlori, De repente el cuerpo de su hermana empezó a incendiarse, por su mismo fuego. Todas retrocedieron a ver como poco a poco se iba consumiendo.

-Gracias por perdonarme Lincoln, yo también te perdono- Las Unloud restantes no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Realmente se estaba muriendo y lo más asombroso que Lincoln. Su Lincoln la vino a buscar.- Te amo hermano, Te amo Bro- Dijo sus últimas palabras con una sonrisa antes que todo su cuerpo fuera consumido por el fuego. Solo dejando su esqueleto

Todas miraron el cadáver, una hermana se había ido.

Lars, que estaba presenciando todo, flotando desde el lugar que había lanzado a Unluna. Mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras las lágrimas negras caían. Ya había liberado a una de ellas.

 **6 días. 20 horas. 17 segundos.**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno señores me inspire mucho para este capítulo. En especial en la escena de la pelea. Sé que muchos pensaban que las Unloud eran inmortales, al principio pensaba ponerlo así. Pero me di cuenta que sería difícil en manejarlas.**

 **Además me pareció buena idea en incluir a Paul en este capítulo, como una forma de homenajear la historia de "La Familia Del Caos".**

 **Como notaron Lars puede volar y les diré que este hombre tiene muchas sorpresas ocultas.**

 **Una Unloud, se ha ido.**

 **¿Qué harán las demás después de descubrir que no son inmortales?**

 **¿Qué paso con Paul?, ¿Se unirá a Lars?**

 **Esto lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos**


	13. Capitulo 13:Luchando con sus Angeles

**Bueno señores, les traigo otro capítulo. Estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido cuando no actualicé nada.**

 **En la pelea de Lars con Unluna.** **Me inspire de One Punch Man.** **Los Golpes que Lars le dio a Unluna, lo saque de la pelea del Rey Marino Vs El Prisionero Lindo Lindo. Los que conozcan el anime de One Punch Man entenderán la escena.**

 **Capítulo 13: Luchando con sus Ángeles.**

* * *

Unlana podía sentir como todo el edificio se sacudía por la rabieta de su gemela. El caos se desato después de ver partir a su hermana mayor. Todas comenzaron a gritar y sacar sus lágrimas negras de sus ojos, era la primera desde hace mucho tiempo que lloraban así. Unlola fue la peor que tomo la situación, golpeaba todo que se le atravesara. Soltaba gritos como una bestia rabiosa. Estaba histérica. Unlana sabía que no solo se debía a la muerte de Unluna. También por el reciente descubrimiento de su hermana científica. No eran inmortales como solían pensar. Y lo descubrieron de la peor manera. Viendo morir a una integrante de su familia.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se puso uno de sus vestidos azules y salió. Para poder ver a su pequeña versión. Se soltó el cabello, para poder parecerse a su hermana. En muchas ocasiones cuando se ponía el vestido, siempre la confundían con Unlola. No era para molestarla, si no que a veces le gustaba usar un vestido. Recordaba cuando estaba en su casa y después de verificar que nadie la viera. Se colocaba los vestidos de su hermana. Esa extraña afición empezó cuando Lincoln la cambio para entrar a un certamen de belleza, porque Lola se había lesionado. Soltó una risa juguetona. El premio eran boletos para un parque de diversiones. Lincoln y ellas jugaron mucho ese día.

-Daria todo para volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa nuevamente- Unlana miro al piso decepcionada, desde que todo pasó. Lincoln dejo de ser ese niño sonriente y amable, que siempre quería ayudar a otros.-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- Soltó una lagrima negra. Se pasó la mano por su cara y pudo ver ese líquido, tan horrible y repugnante. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de esa cosa. Se la llevo a la boca y pudo saborearla. Era algo increíble, sabia igual que la sangre roja. Entonces, ¿Por qué provoco este horrible caos?

Le pareció ridículo todo esto. Ahora había una menos, no sabían que hacer ahora. Lincoln desapareció y no podía localizarlo por su buena capacidad de rastreo. Era la mejor en eso. Ese era su poder especial, podía rastrear a cualquiera a grandes distancias. Comenzó a olfatear y detecto varias presencias que no era de la sangre negra. Era otras personas, que por mera suerte no se infectaron.

-Espero que se puedan cuidar, en especial ese hombre llamado Ash- Unlana lo sabía. Ese sujeto que ayudo en el hospital y después le pidió una cita, estaba rondando por la ciudad, junto a su hermano mayor perdido. Unlana sonrió. No entendía porque Unlisa lo había hecho, ¿Cuál era la diferencia de viajar a su propia línea de tiempo de aves de esta? Su hermana, tenía planes muy complicados. Cuando se lo explico dudo al principio de aceptarlo, pero era insistió que era la única manera. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, el plan se echó a perder por ellas mismas. Todas no tuvieron cuidado ni siquiera los bastardos que las acompañaban lo hicieron. La misión era venir, sustituir y empezar de nuevo. Era tan fácil de decir pero ni eso se pudo hacer. Lo más sorprendente que Unlisa sabía que iba a pasar eso y tuvo un plan de respaldo. Un plan que ella repudio, pero se dio cuenta que era para el bien de todos.

Continúo caminando, moviendo sus caderas con elegancia. En verdad le gustaba sentirse como una mujer. Desde pequeña le gustaba jugar con lodo y hacer tareas tan asquerosas que decían que era un niño. No le importo. Se rio, su futuro era un asco. ¿Cómo pudo terminar siendo un monstruo que podía matar a cualquiera sin piedad? Unlola tenía razón, aparentaba ser algo que no era. Tenía ganas de agarrar a su versión pequeña y violarla. Era cierto, estaba controlando esa tentación. Le pedía a cada rato que lo hiciera, pero su poca cordura la detenía. Si no sería como su hermana.

-¡Lola lo siento tanto, fue toda mi culpa, toda mía! -Empezó a llorar, pudo recordar ese momento donde todo comenzó, donde su hermana la vio hacer el peor apto que una niña de siete años podía cometer-¿Por qué lo hice?...! Soy una asesina, lo soy, lo soy!- Se arrodillo, su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Quería suicidarse y ya sabía cómo. Convirtió su mano en garra y lo clavo sus puntiagudas uñas donde estaba ese órgano que bombeaba esa sangre. Hundió más su garra. Podía sentir un dolor muy agudo. Solo le faltaba un poco más, solo bastaba con arráncalo y así terminar con su vida. Miro el suelo de ese putrefacto lugar. Estaba muy sucio, no pensaba que llegaría a morir en esas condiciones. Pero se merecía estar así.

-Saca tu mano, no mereces morir aquí, eres especial Lana, y siempre lo serás- Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Alzo un poco la cabeza y noto unos zapatos blancos que emitían una hermosa luz blanca. Era comunes y corrientes- Alza la cabeza Lana, mírame por favor. Hazlo- Unlana estaba confundida. –Si no lo haces, me vas a perder, Hazlo, sé que quieres-

La voz sonaba amable, algo que no había escuchado desde hace mucho, poco a poco fue levantando su rostro. Hasta toparse con una mujer vestida de blanco. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Era idéntica a ella. Se levantó con rapidez y se alejó.

-¡¿Quién eres?! Y ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Retrocedió hasta tropezarse. Estaba asustada, esa mujer le provoco un miedo desconocido, que antes no había sentido.

-No me tengas miedo Lana, no deberías temerte a ti misma, ¿sabes lo raro que es eso?- La mujer se acercó y le extendió la mano. ¿Ella misma, era ella?, ¿Pero cómo? Dudo por unos segundos pero tomo su mano. Se sentía cálido, no sabía que era, pero le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y una felicidad que nunca había sentido.

-Soy tu o lo que debería haber sido- La Lana adulta la levanto y sus ojos se miraron fijamente.- Siempre estuve contigo, solo que estabas tan concentrada en asesinar que nunca me notaste hasta ahora- Le acaricio su mejilla. Unlana solo se le quedo viendo a esos ojos. Sus ojos comunes que tuvo desde que nació hasta convertirse en una Unloud. En eso pudo notar mejor su vestimenta. Tenía una bata blanca de doctora, pero a ver mejor, poseía una imagen de un perro arriba donde tenía anotado su nombre.

-Como veras soy veterinaria, eso era lo que querías convertirte- La mujer soltó una risita. Y le señalo hacia el frente- Ella aún se merece vivir, debes cuidarla. Si ella muere todo lo que quieres ser no pasara.- La Lana adulta agarro su brazo y saco la garra de su cuerpo. –No debes morir ahora, aun tienes que hacer un último asesinato-

Unlana le sorprendió lo que dijo su versión buena. ¿Si era buena, porque le pedía eso?

-¿Por qué me pides hacer eso?- Aparto su mano de la otra Lana- ¡No quiero asesinar mas!, ¡Ya estoy harta de ser esta cosa!- Señalo su cara- ¡¿No ves que quiero morir de una vez?!-

La otra Lana la miro con una sonrisa.- Este asesinato es el más importante, si no lo haces no podrás estar en paz- Su otra yo hablaba de una manera tan tranquila, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Para ellas asesinar era un ámbito desde que se convirtieron en monstruos.

-Y, ¿Por qué lo es?, ¡Eso no tiene ninguna importancia para mí!- Volvió a clavar sus uñas en su corazón- ¡Me muero y todos viven felices! ¡Lana lo entenderá!-

-Y ¿No has pensado que si te matas, las demás no acabaran con ella?- Unlana sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era cierto, no podía dejar a la pequeña Lana sola. Sin ella sus hermanas posiblemente la iban a matar o peor. Dejársela a ese monstruo disfrazado de hombre. Él era el peor, abusaba de cada una de ellas, desde que lo fueron a buscar. No quería imaginar que le podía hacer a la pequeña. Ella aguantó sus abusos a esa edad pero su versión inocente, que aun piensa en jugar e divertirse no lo haría.

-¡Cierto, no puedo abandonarla!- Miro a la otra Lana con ira- ¡No dejare que la toquen, ella no puede sufrir lo mismo que yo!

La otra Lana le sonrió- Excelente querida, pero aun tienes que matar a alguien más. Antes de morir tú también.- Unlana frunció el ceño.

-¿A quién?- Pregunto con voz fría y sádica. Una voz que nunca había usado desde que se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

-Es sencillo, es la mujer que más amas después de Lincoln. Aquella mujer que te ha tratado como una degenerada! ¡Aquella que nunca te agradeció de haberla salvado de esos plagados!- La Lana adulta empezó a hablar con más fuerza. Mientras que sus ojos salían lagrimas normales .- Antes de morir y estar en paz… Tienes que llevarte aquella mujer con la que naciste-

Unlana no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a esa mujer paraba frente a ella. Avanzo y la atravesó, como si se tratase de un fantasma. Solo sonrió con su boca llena de colmillo y saco una risa diabólica que no era tan común en ella. Ya sabía qué hacer, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Antes que esa cuenta regresiva termine tenía que llevarse consigo a Unlola.

-Solo espera hermana, solo espera- Siguió su camino, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo. La otra Lana se quedó viendo por donde se había ido y dedico a darle una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Todo estaba destruido, cada pared tenía un agujero. No paro de golpear cada uno de ellos. Podía sentir como su cuerpo desnudo temblaba solo en pensar en esa situación. No eran inmortales, no dejaba de pensar en eso y como su hermana mayor murió frente a ella, desde que se enteró trato de olvidarlo haciendo que sus plebeyos hicieran su trabajo. Satisfacerla de todas la maneras posibles. Bufó de su estúpido poder, que comparado con los de sus hermanas. Era prácticamente inútil. Seducir a hombres plagados, para que fueran sus esclavos.

-¡Gran cosa!, como si otros plagados ya lo fueran- Unlola estaba acostada es su cama en forma de corazón y alrededor de ella. Estaban descansando sus bestias. Su poder no era increíble. De hecho se ganó el título de la más perra de todas. Bueno y eso que apenas se limitaba. No había llegado a usar su transformación más poderosa. Nunca tenía que hacerlo, se limitaban a usar solo su cuerpo humano común. Recordó las veces que lo hacía con Lincoln. Soltó una pequeña risa en recordar como su hermano la miraba con horror cuando se convertía en ese monstruo. Pero después se volvía loco y las satisfacía de todas las manera. Era un sádico, un maldito adicto al sexo. Unlana siempre decía que estaba enfermo, pero eso le importaba una mierda.

Si estaba enfermo, era una enfermedad muy rara. Unlisa decía que se debía a los químicos que fueron expuestos en el campamento. Lincoln desarrollo una adicción al sexo. Algo completamente estúpido para ella. Se podía coger a cualquier cosa, pero solo lo hacía con las mujeres. Recordó la vez que su hermana la salvo de ser violada por esos hombres. Pero la maldita estaba sintiendo los primeros síntomas de la infección. Y la beso en la boca en ese momento. Sus emociones habían saltado de golpe a sentir sus labios explorando los suyos. Ella la dio una fuerte abofeteada, pero ella le salto encima y la continuó besando. Se enojó y la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

-Eres una enferma Lana, eres un maldita enferma- Unlola miro el techo con asco. -¿Por qué no escogimos un mansión?, hubiera sido más cómodo. Siguió mirando hacia arriba, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que.

-¿Estas orgullosa de lo que eres?, eres un monstruo, por no decir prostituta de cuarta, solo te falta pedir dinero para ser la prostituta del siglo- Esa misteriosa voz soltó una carcajada que la hizo levantar con ojos inyectados de sangre. A tal punto que provoca un pequeña luz en el lugar. Pero lo que vio hizo que los apagara en ese momento.

-Vaya, que te dignas de verme maleducada. ¿Qué pasa?, te volviste tan zorra para tener educación-Volvió a reírse- Eres una completa loca ninfómana.-

Unlola no daba crédito lo que sus ojos veían. Paraba en frente de su cama, estaba ella misma. Pero poseía un vestido rosado, con adornos de oro, y algunas joyas. Su cabello era el mismo pero tenía un brillo extraño, pudo reconocer que era brillantina. Y poseía una banda de certamen que decía "Miss Universo". La mujer la miraba con una sonrisa engreída.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¡Dímelo!- Se paró de golpe, tirando a todos sus hombre de la cama. Miraba fijamente a esa mujer que no paraba de mirarla, con aires de grandeza. Como si estuviera parada frente a una escoria.

\- En verdad que eres una estúpida, por lo que veo, dejar los estudios desde los siete, te ha vuelto una analfabeta.-La otra Lola soltó otra carcajada.

-¡Cállate de una vez!, ¡No sé qué seas, pero tus burlas se acaban aquí!- Unlola salto hacia ella, pero la traspaso cayendo al suelo. La otra Lola solo negó con la cabeza.

-No vez que soy tu, soy lo que debiste haberte convertido-Unlola la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Soy la mejor versión de ti. Lo que vez- Paso su mano mostrado su hermoso cuerpo.- Logre ganar el Miss Universo, y tengo mi propia escuela de jóvenes damas. Algo que tú nunca lograste. Ahí enseño a muchas niñas a ser como yo. Hermosa y rica.- Unlola no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Esa era ella de una línea de tiempo diferente? O ¿Solo era una ilusión? La otra Lola se acercó y le extendió la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero la rechazo y se paró por sí misma.

\- Ya entiendo, eres una ilusión provocada por mi nerviosismo, ¿Cierto?- La volvió a traspasar y se colocó su vestido rojo.- Déjame en paz, solo eres parte de mi loca imaginación-

-En serio que eres una loca, pero lo que vez es lo que la Lola de este mundo se iba a convertir, tu solo eres una copia barata y asquerosa de la original, eres un fiasco.-Unlola abrió los ojos sin entender y voltio rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Cómo de este mundo?- Pregunto con rabia. Pero su otra yo empezó a reírse de una manera engreída. Sus ojos brillaron fuertemente. Y convirtió sus manos en garras. A toda velocidad, comenzó atacarla pero sus garras las traspasaban, pero seguía riéndose. Burlándose de su inferioridad.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Callateeeeeee!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero la descarada se seguía burlando.

* * *

Tenía que arreglar sus vestidos, si encontraban a Linky. Tenía que verse sexy. Quería nuevamente disfrutar su hermoso y pequeño cuerpo. Lincoln era su hermano preferido. Bueno era de todas. Pero ella lo deseaba más, solo quería estar con él. Recordó las veces que la movía de un lugar a otro, cuando estaban en ese horrible lugar. Soltó una pequeña risa. Si, ese lugar era lo peor. Nunca se había sentido tan asustada durante su vida.

-Pero Luna ya no está, no puedo creer que no viviremos para siempre.- Unleni se paró de su silla de trabajo y miro por la ventana. Lloro mucho hasta que Unlori la consoló. Perder a una hermana tan buena como ella, era un maleficio. Perdió a linky.- También le tenía un lindo vestido, no sé cuál sea su talla, pero creo que es parecida a la de Lily.- Saco de una cubeta, una ropa demasiado pequeña de la talla de un bebé, que el borde decía, "Linky". Lo miro por unos segundos, hasta que su mente, entendió que algo andaba mal.

-Creo que le puse demasiado naranja…. o esperen. A Linky le gusta el naranja- Soltó un risita. Ese era el problema, muchos decían que era una tonta. No era tonta, solo que le gustaba pensar menos que los demás. Se miró al espejo y pudo notar su hermoso vestido. Después de salir de ese feo lugar, se lo hizo. Pero también usaba otros para ocasiones especiales. Busco en su guardarropa y saco un vestido de un color verde más oscuro. Era hermoso, todos sus vestidos eran hermosos. Y el que se atreviera a decir lo contrario la pagaría muy caro. Mayormente los descuartizaba. Eso era lo que le gustaba. Hacer sufrir a esas personas tan fastidiosas.

Miro al techo y recordó en esos tiempos donde vivía con sus padres. Su mamá la enseñaba a usar la bicicleta. Y siempre cuando venia del colegio con una mala calificación, ella le daba un abrazo. Una lágrima salió por su ojo derecho. Su madre había muerto y nunca la volvería a ver. Y ahora su hermana rockera también lo habría hecho.

-Yo no soy una tonta, soy muy lista, a veces, ¿Por qué todos me tratan como una niña?-Unleni miro el espejo con rabia. Sus ojos rojos cambiaron su apariencia angelical. Siempre pensaba que si se vestía bien, no vería al monstruo horrible que era.

-¿Soy el coco?, lo parezco- Se hacia la misma pregunta cuando se veía al espejo. Al principio pegaba un grito, y le decía Unlori que el coco estaba en su espejo. Su hermana siempre le explicaba lo mismo, todo el tiempo. Pero siempre volvía hacer lo mismo. Tomo otro vestido y por accidente rompió uno de sus bordes.

-¡Oh no!, tendré que cocerlo, no puedo darme el gusto de perder un vestido, es difícil conseguir uno en medio de tanta destrucción- Tomo un hilo y una aguja de su mesa de trabajo y empezó a cocer.

-Hola Leni, ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- Hablo una mujer parecida ella, con un camisa verde y pantalones con mucho brillo- Déjame ayudarte, después de todo soy una famosa diseñadora de moda-

-Hola fantasma de yo, que bien que llegaste, ¿Cómo te va con tus vestidos?- Unleni la saludo. Desde que llego a este lugar, la mujer se le aparecía cada rato. Al principio pensó que era un espejo, pero se dio cuenta que era una clase de amiga imaginaria.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa con un vestido, es difícil conseguir un vestido así- Unleni la miro con una sonrisa.- Vaya que curioso, yo dije lo mismo hace rato.-

La mujer se sentó en la cama y la miro juguetonamente. Unleni la miro y se sentó junto con ella. Puso una cara triste. Llamando la atención de la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede, te duele algo?-Le acaricio la cabeza- Puedo cantarte un canción, eso te puede alegrar.-

-No es necesario, lo que pasa que hoy murió mi hermana y descubrí que no soy inmortal, eso quiere decir que puedo morir- Tembló a decir esa palabra. Se había acostumbrado a provocar la muerte que nunca pensó en que ella podía también morir. Nunca le importo matar y degollar a otros. Sus hermanas lo hacían sin ningún problema. Ella le gustaba y no era porque lo hacían los demás. No era tonta, Unlisa les explico esa vez que le dio ese extraño suero. Que según entendió las salvaría de esos hombres malos.

-¿Tienes miedo de morir?, eso no debería asustarte. Linky también murió, ¿No te gustaría estar con él, pero sin ser un monstruo?- Unleni miro esos ojos llenos de ternura. Esa mujer era idéntica a ella, desde que la vio. Le dijo que era ella o lo que se suponía que tenía que ser.- Bueno, quizás quiera, pero no sé. ¿Morir me va a doler?-

-No lo sé, no estoy muerta, pero mi apariencia me tiene confundida, no sé si soy un fantasma o un espectro. ¿Las dos cosas son la misma? O ¿No?- La otra Leni la miro con duda. Unleni subió los brazos sin saber que responder. En eso la otra Leni miro el pequeño traje que Unleni le había hecho a Lincoln. Tuvo un rato mirándolo, había algo que no le quedaba bien.

-Oye, creo que le pusiste mucho color naranja- Menciono.

-Ves, fue lo mismo que dije, pero a él le gusta el naranja. Cuando lo vea le voy a preguntar-La otra Leni asintió. Y ambas siguieron hablando de los vestidos. Unleni pensaba que era bueno tener una amiga, en especial si era su gemela. Que curiosamente podía pasar a través de ella. ¿Era una fantasma?, no lo sabía, pero en ella podía sentir esa calidad de que alguien realmente te ama. Miro la cámara que Unlisa coloco en su habitación, y le mando un beso de aire. La cámara tenía una pequeña luz roja que daba a entender que estaba encendida. Pero esta se había apagado. Unleni se le quedo mirando para luego mirar a su amiga. Tenía que arreglar sus vestidos.

* * *

Ese miedo la volvió invadir. Ese pesar e impotencia que sintió durante meses en ese campamento, había vuelto. Nunca pensó que volvería a sentir ese dolor. Ese miedo que la comía por dentro. Enterarse de que podían morir, abrió esa vieja herida. Durante veinte años, se sintió como una diosa. Gobernaba ante todos esos monstruos que fueron los causantes de su estado. Todo fue su culpa. La culpa de su país. De sus malditas bombas. ¿Cómo podían sentirse seguras si algo así estaba en el mundo? Recordó cuando huyeron de su casa. Todos estaban preocupados, pero ese ambiente familiar aún existía. Leni diciendo estupideces. Luna cantando. Luan haciendo sus chistes. Las gemelas peleando. Y su hermano, su pequeño peliblanco, leyendo sus comics. Esa fue la única vez que lo vio sonreír. Esa sonrisa que le encantaba. Que la excitaba.

Se abofeteó fuertemente.- Eres una perra Lori, siempre lo has sido-Unlori miro su reflejo, no pudo evitar mostrar sus dientes puntiagudos.-¡Me gusta ser así, y siempre lo seré! ¿Por qué me miras, no soy tu viva imagen?- Le estaba gritando al reflejo de una cabeza que estaba en una silla detrás de ella. Volteo y miro esos ojos muertos. Podía jurar que la miraban con decepción.

-¡Tú eres la responsable! ¡ ¿Por qué tenías que suicidarte?! Dímelo maldita!-Unlori tomo la cabeza y la miro fijamente- ¡Mereces estar muerta, aquí y en cada época que existas!- Lanzo la cabeza contra la pared, haciendo que esta se rompiera por el golpe. Su respiración estaba agitada. De todas las funciones de su cuerpo el único que dejo de funcionar fue su sistema digestivo. No podían ir al baño, algo estúpido.

-Hice todo lo que pude para mantener a esta familia- Se rió y se quitó su ropa, para luego acostarse.- Y termine maltratando a cada miembro de ella, solo porque no puedo dejar de pensar es sexo- Unlori se removió en sus sabanas ¿Por qué carajo tenían que dormir? Eran monstruos de la noche y siempre tenían que estar pendiente de alguna víctima.

-¡Maldita sea Lori del pasado! ¿Por qué tus malditos sentimientos no se van?- Unlori agarro su cabeza. Unlisa le advirtió que si consumían a sus versiones jóvenes, sus sentimientos humanos, le daría momentos de culpa. Su corazón era negro, pero podía sentir esa pequeña sangre roja volver a moverse en su cuerpo. Si, esos sentimientos no eran de ella. Eran de su yo más joven. Si el plan no se hubiera ido a la mierda. Nunca la hubiera matado. Tal vez la tendría como juguete para divertirse. Solo imaginarse con su yo más joven, en verdad le estaba gustando. Se levantó y camino nuevamente al espejo. Ahí pudo ver nuevamente su reflejo. Pero este poseía un traje de oficina. Se acercó y lo toco. Sus reflejo hacia lo mismo, pero este le sonreía. En eso la mujer que estaba en espejo salió. Haciendo que retrocediera hasta caer en su cama.

-Vístete, te ves indecente de esa manera.- La otra Lori le hablo de una manera firme pero amable.- Deberías cuidarte mejor. Esos pechos serian perfectos para amamantar a un niño-

-¡Aléjate, no se quien seas, pero aléjate!- Cubrió su rostro, no toleraba ver a esa mujer parecida a ella, no quería verla. Algo en ese reflejo le parecía encantador. Algo que nunca había sentido.

-Eras la mayor, y simplemente solo pensabas en Bobby, das asco, sabes lo que hice con él, lo deje después de irme a la universidad. Él se lo tomo muy bien y mírame ahora, soy una gran empresaria-Unlori la miro entre sus dedos.

-¡Tú no eres yo, ni siquiera existes, posiblemente estoy loca, pero nunca fui tú!-Reprocho. Esta cosa rara le parecía un mal chiste.

-Por qué no soy tu, eres un mala versión de Lori. De hecho hay muchas más versiones en otras dimensiones, pero de todas ellas, tu eres la peor- Explico su otra yo- Por así decirlo eres la oveja negra de todas las Loris- Soltó una risa para luego mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Acepta tu muerte, así podrás venir con nosotras y podrás estar junto a ella- Señalo la cabeza de Rita que estaba casi rota.

-¡Era se lo merecía, es una maldita cobarde y Lincoln también lo es!- Usando su velocidad tomo la cabeza de su madre y se la arrojo. Traspasándola al instante-¡Solo le importo tenernos debajo de él, solo era eso y no le importó nuestros sentimientos!-

-Matate Lori Unloud y anos un favor a las demás, tu mera existencia nos produce asco-

-¡CALLATEEEEEEEE!- Unlori salto encima de ella y se estrelló contra la pared. Provocando que se cayera a pedazos.

* * *

La situación se había puesto crítica. Unlisa no podía evitar ver todo lo que hacían sus hermanas. Cada una había enloquecido. Unlynn estaba golpeando con su bate con clavos, el aire sin razón aparente. Parecía pelear con alguien. Y digamos que Unluan era otro caso. Estaba frenéticamente golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. Todas sus hermanas se comportaban extraño. Pudo ver desde Unlori peleando con los restos de una pared. Hasta Unleni hablando sola. Incluso la más perra de todas estaba atacando con sus garras la cama en forma de corazón, que la muy estúpida le costó conseguir.

-Ya enloquecimos en su totalidad, solo esperemos que no pase a mayores o tendré que adelantar el reloj.- Unlisa volvió a beber un sorbo de café. De todas las cosas humanas, el café fue lo único que le hacía bien. En eso se fijó en la única hermana que no se había vuelto loca. Unlucy, la espléndida líder. Se encontraba parada, mirando fijamente el cadáver de Unluna. Activo el audio de la cámara. Y lo que escucho le pareció bastante raro.

-Puedo morir, eso es algo bueno. Creo que me gustara matarla a todas. Ya no las necesito-Unlucy hablaba sola.- ¿Quieres que lo haga para dejar de sufrir?, ¿Eso sería malo o bueno?, Oh espera será mejor después que Lincoln este con nosotras. Quiero saborear su cuerpo antes de hacerlo, se mereces vivir por más tiempo-

Unlisa apago el audio. La rubia estaba hablando con alguien, que ella no podía ver, y por lo visto le pasaba a cada una de sus hermanas. Algo estaba haciendo pensar estupideces. Suspiro, Unlucy estaba planeando matarlas. Pero iba a esperar tener a Lincoln, no sería buena idea que lo hiciera antes. Miro de reojo la cuenta regresiva. Si esto ocurría antes de terminar. Su plan de respaldo se arruinaría. Debía procurar dar suficiente tiempo. Presiono un botón y ahí pudo ver a ese hombre con la mano robótica. Su pequeña versión hizo un trabajo estupendo. Miro la silla al lado de ella y pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña Lisa, donde unos pequeños cables estaban conectados con su cerebro que estaba expuesto.

-No te sientas mal Lisa, como sabes, es para el bien de la humanidad- Soltó una risa diabólica, no le costó mucho partirle el cuello y abrir su cráneo. Como dicen, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una pequeña luz empezó a titilar. Sonó una alarma. Esto la sorprendió. Miro uno de sus monitores y pudo ver como miles de helicópteros se acercaban a la ciudad. No se suponía que esto tenía que pasar. Se las arreglo de deshabilitar cualquier, aparato electrónico del país. ¿Cómo demonios esas cosas podían volar? Si sus hermanas se enteraban no dudarían en salir. Eso sería muy malo, las tenía que mantener en la ciudad. Si salían del radio de alcance, todo se iría al carajo. Se sobo la cabeza, tenía que pensar rápido o no podría solucionar este pequeño estorbo. Miro el reloj y luego sus computadoras.

-Bueno tendré que aumentar el radio de alcance- Observo las opciones- Para garantizar un buen trabajo, se debe ser precavido- Aumento el radio, hasta escala planetaria.- Veremos si pueden escapar de esto mis queridas hermanas-

* * *

En uno de los helicópteros iba un hombre de cabello rubio y barba. Este tenía un traje de militar. Sus ojos miraban fijamente la foto que tenía en las manos. Su hija estaba atrapada en ese lugar, la tenía que salvar. ¿Qué le diría a su madre? Debía buscarla, posiblemente está sola y muy asustada. Era una chica valiente, y le había enseñado muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir, pero aún era una niña. Era su pequeña, no podía defenderse de algo así, al menos que alguien la ayudara.

-General Grimes, nos estamos acercando a Royal Woods- Se puso al lado del piloto y pudo ver como la ciudad se había convertido en el mismo infierno. Supo que la extraña infección se extendió a otras ciudades del mundo. El orden que el virus apareció fue bastante extraño, solo en algunas ciudades. Pero estas tenían una enorme población. Se hizo un llamado general a todas las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos. De evacuar las ciudades cercanas a Royal Woods, pero eso no resulto tan bien. Según que algunos soldados regresaron a las bases infectados por ese virus. Hubo mucha sangre pero lograron contenerlos.

-Señor nos han dicho, que la infección llego a la capital, el presidente pide que destruyamos cada ciudad infectada-Le informo el Co-piloto.

-Eso significa que va usar las bombas atómicas, ¡Mierda, esto ya paso a mayores!- Reprocho.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?, nos retiramos- Pregunto el piloto. Miro fijamente la ciudad, no iba abandonar a su hija. Miro a sus soldados.

-Avísenle a todos los soldados que se preparen, tanto en tierra como en el cielo, quiero que esa ciudad quede limpia de cualquier infectado- Ambos soldados asintieron. Se quedó mirando la ciudad, sentía que iba a tener la misión más difícil de su vida.

-Allá voy Alice, solo espera-

 **6 días. 8 horas. 12 segundos.**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Las cosas se ponen muy complicadas. Unlisa tiene un plan contra sus hermanas. Bueno amigos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Escuadrón Plagado

**Vamos con el siguiente capítulo. Estoy algo cansado. He tenido problemas de salud últimamente, pero no me detiene para actualizar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Escuadrón Plagado.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían caminado por el bosque. Después de recuperarse de los ataques molestos de la mano, tuvo que alcanzar a sus dos compañeros. Ash no sabía si realmente la mocosa los estaba guiando a la ciudad. Solo podía ver árboles y más árboles. Sospechaba que la niña estaba infectada, ¿Por qué lo pensaba?, pues por la clara locura que tenía. La tal Ronnie no paraba de mencionar a Lincoln. Decía cada cosa que ellos dos habían pasado. Le parecía muy molesto. Una cosa es actuar raro y otra hablar de novios. Luke al parecer tenía una extrema confianza a la pequeña, según se conocían pero al principio la pequeña ni lo había reconocido. Esto se debe según el rubio que haya sido viola por un plagado.

Rasco su cabeza pensando bien ese asunto. No lo negaba, era algo posible en esta situación. Miro al cielo y noto que ya había vuelto a caer la noche. Gruño por eso, estuvieron mucho tiempo vagando, tenía hambre y ganas de ir al baño. Por suerte estaba en el bosque y como los animales podía ir como si nada. Le pareció curioso que no hubieran visto algún plagado. Si varios de ellos llegaron a la casa en medio del bosque. ¿Por qué no había más de ellos? En las películas de zombis, estos se iban al bosque ya que no tenían nada que comer. Pero estas cosas eran como personas normales solo que tenían una extraña locura.

-Debemos quedarnos aquí, no es buena idea caminar a estas horas, no sabemos que podamos encontrarnos-Ash llamo a los dos que iban al frente. Estos se voltearon, pero la niña lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.-¡Oye chica! ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto con la misma cara, Ronnie presentaba problemas de bipolaridad. Estaba feliz en un momento y en otro estaba molesta. Pero mayormente se molestaba cuando él hablaba. Sentía que esa niña le iba hacer algo.

-No podemos detenernos, ya estamos cerca de entrar a la ciudad, sé que Lincoln está ahí-Ronnie le sonrió mientras daba la vuelta y seguía caminando. Luke lo miro sin entender. En eso noto una pequeña luz roja que se veía sobre unos árboles.

-Mires eso, al parecer si estamos cerca-Ash salió corriendo pasando al lado de Ronnie. Esta siguió caminando sin importar el apuro de pelinegro. Luke hizo lo mismo, pero cuando paso al lado de la chica, esta lo agarro de la mano. La niña lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, tenía sus ojos húmedos.

-Tengo miedo Luke, no me dejes por favor-Ronnie abrazo el brazo derecho del rubio con fuerza-Esas cosas quieren comerse a Lincoln, no dejes que pase. Debemos encontrarlo-

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos, pero debemos llegar con Ash- Luke iba a seguir, pero otra vez la chica lo detuvo. Este la miro confundido- ¿Qué sucede?, hay que apurarnos o sino Ash se nos perderá.-Ronnie negó con la cabeza.

-No confiemos en él, sé que está infectado, debemos matarlo antes que nos mate- Ronnie lo miro con una mirada seria que lo hizo temblar- Cuando se descuide, golpearlo y quítale esa mano. Es muy peligrosa- Luke no sabía que pensar. ¿Ash estaba infectado?, pero no mostraba los síntomas, eso no tenía sentido. Si lo estuviera desde hace mucho los hubiera atacado. En eso noto la cara preocupada de Ronnie. Le daba mucha lastima. No sabía si creerle o no. Miro por donde se había ido el hombre y luego a la chica.

-Descuida, si llega a convertirse lo detendré-Luke le sonrió para luego empezar a correr con ella. Pero no noto el pequeño gruñido que saco la morena. Al parecer tenía que actuar antes de lo previsto.

Ambos llegaron a la parte trasera de un edificio, que tenía camionetas con emblemas de refrescos. Luke conocía este lugar, era la principal de sodas y golosinas del Royal Woods. Vio como Ash estaba escondido detrás de uno de los camiones, al parecer estaba espiando algo. Llego a su lado y le toco el hombro, haciendo que reaccionara tratando de golpearlo. Esquivo el golpe por poco.

-¡Ten cuidado amigo!, casi me das y no quisiera estar inconsciente en medio de este caos-Luke le reprochó. Pero Ash le hizo señas que se callara. Le indico con su mano robótica algo que estaba al otro lado. Se dispuso a mirar y sus ojos notaron a una gran cantidad de plagados parados en medio del estacionamiento. Lo raro que no se movían simplemente estaban quietos ahí. Noto como miraban hacia abajo. Le pareció demasiado extraño.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están así?-Pregunto al hombre.

-No tengo la remota idea, cuando llegue ya estaban así, me parece raro, están como esperando algo-Ash los miro detenidamente. Algunos hacían movimientos repentinos, como mover un brazo o sacudirse. Eso le dio mala espina. Una idea le paso por la mente, algo que vio en una película de terror.

-Creo que están en reposo, he visto algo así en una película. Las criaturas se quedan quietas hasta que escuchan algún ruido, haciendo que se vuelvan a mover-Ash le explico con una sonrisa al rubio. Este levanto la ceja por semejante hipótesis. Ash no era un estúpido. Era lo que más se le acercaba lo que hacían.- Están esperando a una presa para atraparla o están descansando. En realidad no sé si esas cosas duermen-

Luke los volvió a mirar. Si la teoría del hombre era cierta, significaba que no tenían que hacer ruido. Se dirigió para decirle a Ronnie, pero cuando volteo no estaba.- ¡Ash, Ronnie no está!

-¡¿Qué?!-Ash volteo y confirmo que la niña no estaba con ellos, empezaron a buscar por esa parte sin hacer ruido y la morena no se veía por ningún lado. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, La niña se fugó mientras hablaban posiblemente para irse a buscar al peliblanco. Esa niña estaba mal de la cabeza. Pero no la iba air a buscar ya era carne muerta.- No me voy arriesgar a buscarla, te dije que era tu problema si le pasaba algo-

-¿Por qué eres así con ella?,! No está infectada, deberías ser más compasivo!-Luke estaba muy molesto que el sujeto fuera tan idiota para dejar a Ronnie sola. Ash tenía una personalidad muy chocante e irritante. Se creía la gran cosa. En eso se fijó en la mano. Ronnie tenía razón, esa mano puede ser peligrosa en posesión de ese tipo. Incluso pensó bien en lo que dijo la Santiago, que era posible que Ash estuviera infectado.

-¡Entonces mi iré a buscarla, si quieres quédate solo, ya estoy harto de ti!-Luke se marchó gruñendo. Ash lo miro por unos segundos. Se había encariñado con la niña. Eso era muy malo, lo principal en estas situaciones no encariñarse con algo. Sabe que las personas así, cometen estupideces y por lo visto era cierto ya que el rubio estaba cometiendo una estupidez. Le restó importancia y volvió a mirar a los plagados pero se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Luke, los plagados se fueron, regresa aquí!-Ash llamo al chico, que estaba una distancia alejada de él. Pero igual lo escucho. Este regreso rápidamente y verifico que era cierto que no estaban.

-¿Adónde se fueron? ¿Crees que nos oyeron?-Luke se preocupó. ¿Habrán ido por Ronnie?, si era asi, tenía que apresurarse para encontrarla. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta. Ash lo tomo del brazo.

-Mira chico, sé que no tenemos una buena cercanía. Pero debes entender que no tenemos tiempo de buscar a esa niña. No está bien de la cabeza y sería arriesgado que la busquemos-Ash no quería estar cerca del rubio. Suspiro y se sacudió un poco la camisa- Seguiremos avanzando hasta encontrar un lugar seguro, no podemos estar afuera, en especial de noche-

¡Bien, pero si nos topamos con ella, la ayudare sin dudar, me oíste!-Luke lo amenazo con el puño y luego se fue a otro lado. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. Por lo menos dejo actuar como un idiota. Aun así miro nuevamente donde solían estar los plagados. ¿Dónde estaban? Y mejor dicho, ¿Se dieron cuenta que estaban ahí?, Ash siguió al rubio. Ellos dos contra un ejército de monstruos no pintaba bien. Pero si usaba la mano podrían tener una posibilidad-

-"Debo saber cómo se usa esta cosa, ZT me dijo que esto tenía muchas funciones"-Ash pensó mientras miraba la mano. No había hecho nada desde el bosque. ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Continuaron escabulléndose entre los edificios. Se podía escuchar gruñidos en cada rincón. El fuego al parecer se estaba extinguiendo. Ya que las luces que provocaban iban desapareciendo. Doblaron a una esquina y vieron una montaña de cuerpos calcinados. Les pareció bastante curioso, desde que llegaron no habían visto a ningún plagado, solo los que estaban en el comercio, pero igual habían desaparecido. Pudieron ver cuerpos de niños mutilados y de otras personas en todas partes.

Algunos poseían sangre roja y otros negra. Fue una masacre prácticamente. Cuando más caminaban, se encontraban con más cuerpos y más y más cuerpos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Luke tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar. Ash solo veía todo sin entender lo que les había ocurrido. Se acercó a unos cuerpos y noto algo que lo sorprendió. Tenían un agujero donde estaba su corazón. Además algunos estas hechos trizas. El que le hizo esto a los cuerpos, estaba también en la casa.

-Esto me huele mal Luke, a estos cuerpos le sacaron el corazón igual como a los de la casa-Luke se acercó y miro todo con asco.

-¿Crees que lo hicieron las Unloud?, me parece que son capaces de hacerlo-Luke miro a un lado y noto como uno de los cuerpos se movía-¡Mira allá, queda uno vivo!-Señalo el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello castaño que tenía solo la mitad de su cuerpo. Esta se estaba arrastrando hacia ellos.

Ash se preparó con su mano. Su fuerza sería capaz de destruirla. Pero la mujer alzo la mirada. De sus ojos salían lágrimas negras. La miraron confundida, ¿Realmente estaba llorando? O ¿Era un truco?

La mujer habría su boca, tratando de hablar- Ayúdenme por favor, esa cosa me quito mi parte de abajo- Luke se le quedo mirando hasta que la pudo reconocer. Era la señorita Di Martino, la profesora hermosa que le había dado clase a Lincoln. Su hermano le había contado sobre ella y la vez que sacaba malas notas porque no se concentraba debido a su belleza. Pero la mujer no tenía nada de hermosa. Apenas le quedaba cabello y su cuerpo parecía que se estaba descomponiendo.

-¿Cuál cosa te refieres? ¿La que hizo esto? ¡Dímelo ahora!-Ash se acercó y la señalo con el dedo de su mano artificial. Esto le daba a entender que algo peor que los plagados rondaba por la ciudad.

-No sé qué sea, pero cuando estaba en una orgia, unos tentáculos aparecieron y destrozaron a mis acompañantes-Di Martino levanto su mano.- Por favor ayúdame y te puedo satisfacer con mi boca-

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco. En una ocasión normal, la dejaría hacer eso, pero esa cosa que claramente era un mal intento de mujer, estaba putrefacta. Y una mujer así sería mejor no tenerla cerca. Pudo notar con las pocas características que le quedaban de su humanidad, que era una mujer hermosa. Y detallo bien el significado de "era", ya que ahora parecía un cadáver ambulante. Ash dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Luke. Este lo miraba con duda.

-¿La vas a dejar así?, sé que está infectada pero sería mejor mandarla a descansar de una vez, ¡solo mírala!- Luke le dio lastima la manera que la mujer se arrastraba. Solo pidiendo ayuda para seguir con sus "cosas", eso le daba miedo. Agradecía que Lincoln no estuviera aquí para verla, seguro que se pondría llorar. Recordaba las veces que le decía que quería llegar a casarse con ella. En ese momento le dio mucha risa, las ilusiones de su hermanito.

-Amigo, entiendo tu lastima, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?-Ash no sabía qué hacer. La mujer merecía morir de una vez de haber de estar deambulando pidiendo sexo. Eso era ridículo y también asqueroso. –Ademes recuerda lo que dijo, hay algo que está atacando a los plagados y si los deja como puré, yo no quiero tópamelo-

Luke lo miro con ira.-¿Y por que no usas tu mano?, me dijiste que tenías súper fuerza. Haz no se… agarra un auto y aplástala- Le parecía inhumano dejar sufrir a la mujer, era mejor estar muerto que caminar sobre la tierra cometiendo un sinfín de atrocidades. Ash lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Ok, ¿Quieres que la use?-Ash abrió su mano.- Voy a invocar el poder de los dioses en esta mano y voy a pedir que destruya a esta mujer-El pelinegro comenzó a burlarse y apuntar la palma de su mano hacia la mujer.-Diré las palabras mágicas y después le pido a la mano que la destruya con un rayo láser-

De repente la mano comenzó a brillar de color azul y salió un rayo que se dirigió a la mujer, destruyéndola en el acto. Tanto Ash como Luke tenían la boca abierta por lo que había ocurrido. El pelinegro bajo lentamente la mano y la miro con los ojos abiertos. Mientras que Luke retrocedió con algo de miedo.

-¡La mataste con un rayo!,… ¿Qué estaba pensando Lisa en crear algo así?-Luke sabía que su hermana podía crear cosas destructivas y por lo visto se inspiró mucho en esa mano. Ash la miro con una sonrisa.

-¡No lo sé viejo, pero tu hermana me acaba de dar una mano miles de ves más genial que la mía!-Ash empezó a lanzar varios rayos en el lugar. Destruyendo algunos cuerpos y autos que estaban cerca. Luke tuvo que esquivar algunos que pasaban cerca de él. El hombre se había vuelto un niño usando un juguete nuevo. Uno de los rayos pasó por su cuello, quemándole una parte del cabello. Esto hizo que Ash se detuviera.

-Lo siento, creo que me emocione-Soltó una risita- Bueno, ya tenemos algo con que defendernos-Ash comenzó a caminar pasando al lado del rubio. Luke lo miraba enojado. Ahora parte de su cabello no estaba, le dio igual y siguió al pelinegro. Ese rayo casi lo mata, en si tenia que tener cuidado no solo de los plagados sino del tipo infantil que tenía como compañero. Miró hacia atrás y noto toda la destrucción que había dejado, cuerpos hechos cenizas y pequeños cráteres en el suelo. Además de los autos destruidos.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta nuevamente toparse con plagados muertos. No entendían lo que pasaba, algo los estaba matando y no parecía muy amigable. Pasaron por los cuerpos de esas criaturas, algunas tenían cara de horror y otras tenían una sonrisa aterradora. Al parecer lo que haya sido, les provoco miedo y al mismo tiempo risa. Eso los hizo temblar. Solo con imaginarse a la criatura que les hizo esto les daba terror.

Ash apuntaba su mano como una pistola. Por si acaso una criatura siguiera viva o se encontraran con el monstruo con tentáculos que había mencionado la mujer plagada. Luke lo seguía de cerca con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con Ash, actuaba algo raro, o solo se comportaba como un imbécil. Pero dado su caso ambas serian la opción.

Cuando se acercaban más al final de la calle. Escucharon unos gritos que provenían de la calle a su derecha. A dar la vuelta un cuerpo de una mujer plagada voló sobre ellos, estrellándose contra el poste de luz. A verla su cuerpo estaba completamente destruido, solo quedaba su cara pero del cuello hacia abajo parecía haber sido comido, tenia mordidas y por su puesto su corazón no estaba dentro de sus costillas. Escucharon otro grito, pero esta vez venia corriendo a su dirección una niña, que estaba también infectada. Ash rápidamente la agarró del brazo y la alzo al nivel de su rostro, mientras apuntaba el dedo índice a su cabeza. La niña debía tener como diez años, no era de la misma altura que Lincoln sino más baja. Estaba desnuda dándole asco al pelinegro de solo verla .La niña lo miro y luego a Luke.

-¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes, ya acabe con algunos hombres, no quiero más por hoy!-La niña empezó a dar patadas pero Ash la retenía con su mano.-¡Suéltame maldito pedófilo, quieres abusar de mi ¿Cierto?, pero espera más tarde que ahora quiero irme a mi casa-Soltó un risa macabra.

La niña tenía los ojos rojos y su vocabulario era muy fuerte para alguien de su edad. Ash miro a Luke y este asintió.

-¡Te dije que me sol… ¡AGH!- No pudo terminar de decir su frase cuando Ash le voló la cabeza con su rayo. El cuerpo de la niña cayo inerte al suelo. Ash le dio pena de matar a una niña, pero no era una niña sino un mini monstruo. Luke estaba devastado, una cosa eran los adultos y otra los niños. Esta muerte le dolió más que de la señorita Di Martino.

-La niña huía de algo, no creo que ella haya lanzado a esa mujer-Ash menciono mientras señala el camino por donde había venido.

-Pero se veía como si no, solo quería irse a casa-Luke le respondió con algo de duda.-La mujer tal vez fue lanzada por esa cosa-

-El imbécil de Robert, me dijo que esas cosas no les importaba ver morir a otros, al menos que sea cercano a ellos, solo les importa hacer maldades-Ash recordó al calvo con lentes oscuros. No sabía lo que le había pasado ni a las otras personas que estaban con él. La explosión fue tan repentina que ni pudo ver bien quien los acompañaba.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a esas personas?, recuerdo a la mujer militar, a una con muchos tatuajes y no vi bien quien era la última-Luke se puso a pensar mientras que Ash miraba una sombra acercándose por la misma calle. Silbo para llamar la atención del rubio, que no tardo en ver la sombra que se acercaba.- Ponte detrás de mí-

-Se pelear ¿Sabes?, no necesito que me defiendas-Luke se puso en posición de pelea, desde niño aprendió saber defenderse gracias a que su madre adoptiva lo inscribió en algunas clases. Solo le gustaría volver a ver a su verdadera madre. Estaban muy lejos de casa y no sabía si estaban bien. La sombra se fue acercando hasta que mostro a un hombre algo gordo. Con una chaqueta y tenía un sombrero rockero. Luke supo quién era y por lo visto no estaba infectado.

-¡Es Chunk!-Luke se acercó al hombre mientras este gruñía- Amigo me da gusto en verte, no pensé que había alguien más vivo- Chunk frunció el ceño y se fijó en el cuerpo de la mujer destrozada. También noto el cuerpo tirado de la niña que se le escapo.

-¿Ustedes las mataron? ¿Saben cuánto me costó encontrar a una niña para mí en todo este caos?-Chunk los miro con ira, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojo.- ¡Me las pagaran!-El hombre se iba a lanzar contra ellos pero capto una presencia parada en el mismo poster.

-¡Chunk! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre de andar flojeando?-La voz hizo reaccionar a los dos. A dirigir la mirada hacia el poster se encontraron con una niña con una chaqueta negra. Falda de cuadros de color purpura y un cabello en punta con un color morado en estas. La chica se acercó al hombre y lo pateo entre las piernas haciéndolo caer.

-Para la próxima, concéntrate en buscar a Lincoln y no buscando niñas- Después de decir eso miro de reojo a los dos sujetos en frente de él. – Ustedes son los que andaban con Lincoln ¿Cierto?-Esta los miro con el ceño fruncido- Estaban en la casa antes que hubiera esa explosión-

Ash examino a la chica, tampoco parecía infectada pero algo no estaba bien aquí. ¿Quién era y por qué sabia de ellos? Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar con el rubio. Este por su parte no se podía creer que Tabby también estuviera viva. Miro como Chunk se paraba después del golpe, no se veía feliz. Los dos lo miraban de una manera aterradora. Luke sabía que eran amigos de Lincoln, bueno más bien de su hermana Luna.

-Si mal no recuerdo te llamas Luke, ¿No?, eres el hermano perdido de Luna ,!Por favor! No eres tan atractivo como era Lincoln, tuve suerte que las Unloud me dejaran probarlo antes que muriera-Tabby comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, observando detenidamente a los dos hombres, pero se fijó en Ash, no sabía quién era, pero no le importaba, por lo menos era más atractivo que el rubio.

-A ti no te conozco, pero eres muy guapo, creo que jugare contigo un poco-Tabby paso su lengua por los labios- Voy a disfrutar esto, Chunk no te entrometas, son míos- Cuando la niña iba atacarlos un bala paso frente a ella. Fijo su mirada de donde venía el disparo.

Sentaba en el marco de una ventana. Se encontraba una niña de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes que tenía una 9mm recién disparada.- No deberías tratarlos así Tabby, recuerda cual es nuestra misión-La voz de la chica era frio. Ash se fijó en su vestimenta. Traía una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros. Su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado que la otra niña.

-Déjame en paz Alice, a que disfrutar la libertad que las Unloud nos dan-Tabby la señalo con su dedo índice- Tu mejor sabes que nosotras nos merecemos a Lincoln, no ellas-

La rubia desapareció de la ventana y apareció justo en frente de Tabby. Ambas se miraban a los ojos fijamente- Déjate de tonterías, nosotras estuvimos con él por poco tiempo- La niña rockera bufo por esa afirmación.

-Lincoln paso tiempo conmigo y la gótica rarita, pero fue muy poco, Lola me conto sus pequeñas aventuras antes que todo comenzara-Tabby le dio una sonrisa burlona. Pero de repente salió disparada contra Chunk. Estrellándose los dos con un basurero. Alice le había dado un golpe.

Mientras estas discutían. Ash y Luke iban retrocediendo poco a poco. Sabían bien que esos tres no eran humanos, no solo con las declaraciones con Lincoln. También por mencionar la palabra Unloud. Era obvio que ellos estaban con ellas. Cuando iban a dar la vuelta se toparon con otros pequeños personajes que lo miraban seriamente. Dos niños, una niña con un vestido purpura y cabello negro que tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Mientras que el otro era un niño de color y lentes.

El niño se fijó en Ash para luego mirar su mano. Arqueando la ceja de la confusión- ¿Sigues vivo Ash J. Williams? Me sorprende que fueras capaz de sobrevivir a una explosión de tal calibre-El niño soltó una carcajada- Eres alguien sorprendente, pero me temo amigo mío que hoy termina tu vida-Miro también a Luke que tenía una cara de asombro. Sabía bien por qué. Miro a la chica de lado de el.- Haiku me puedes hacer los honores-

La mencionada extendió su mano y un agujero negro apareció debajo de los dos, cayendo en él. Se sintió muy raro estar adentro de esa cosa. Daban vueltas sin control, hasta que vieron nuevamente el piso, pero a una altura diferente. Ambos cayeron contra el duro suelo. Dejándolos muy adoloridos.

Ash estaba confundido, le había dolido mucho la caída. Se fue levantando poco a poco para ver a todos ellos mirándolo seriamente .La rubia paso al frente, mientras lo apuntaba con el arma.

-Díganos donde esta Lincoln, o morirán-Alice hablo mientras cargaba el arma,-No te hagas el héroe, no tienes posibilidad contra nosotros-Ella sabía muy bien que significaba pelear con todas sus fuerzas y al final caer como si nada.

El pelinegro miro de reojo a Luke, este había quedado inconsciente por el golpe. Apretó su mano robótica con fuerza. Debía atacarlos. Los miro y pudo reconocer algunos de ellos. El niño era el mismo que estaba saliendo del portal, acompañado con la niña con el vestido. Que viéndola bien le recordaba a esa tal Lucy.

-Oigan pequeños, creo que empezamos con mal pie, no quieren ir a comer un helado-Ash solo bromeaba, no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba con ellos. Pero a ver como no estaban infectados supuso que se trataba de la misma cosa que tenía la tal Ronnie. Bueno, eso creía. Vio cómo se echaron a reír. Esto lo confundió ¿Qué era tan gracioso?. Clyde avanzo hasta llegar hacia él.

-Ash J Williams, ¿Aún no te das cuenta?, bueno déjame mostrarte-Los ojos de Clyde comenzaron a brillar de un rojo puro. Le crecieron colmillos y un aura negra lo rodeaba. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer. Ash abrió los ojos a descubrir al mismo sujeto que lo metió en todo esto. El imbécil de Robert estaba parado mirándolo con una media sonrisa. Los demás empezaron a crecer de la misma forma revelando sus verdaderas identidades.

La niña conocida como Alice tomo la forma de una mujer de enormes pechos y un cuerpo de súper modelo. Solo que poseía un traje militar. Tabby tenía el mismo cabello. Poseía una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color rojo igual que su camisa. Haiku tenía también un cuerpo idéntico a la rubia solo que esta poseía un vestido negro y su cabello le llegaba la cintura. Tenía sus dos ojos visibles, pero el izquierdo tenía una cicatriz que pasaba sobre él. Y Chunk era lo más raro, su apariencia era idéntica a la de un duende verde. Todos poseían esos ojos rojos y dientes puntiagudos.

-Bien, ustedes son unos de ellos ¿Y eso que?, he peleado con otros peores que ustedes-Ash puso su mano robótica detrás de su espalda. – "Debo atacarlos, pero no me puedo arriesgar que esquiven el rayo, su velocidad debe ser increíble"- Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos. El rayo era poderoso. Tenía que acercarse lo más que podía, para dar un golpe certero. Esto no estaba bien. El duende se puso al frente de todos y tenía un rostro asesino.

-Déjenme acabar con él, destruyo a dos de mis mujeres, así que lo hare trizas-Unchunk comenzó acercarse-

-Debes esperar Chunk, recuerda que debemos saber dónde está Lincoln-Untabby hablo mientras se ponía su lado.- Primero lo hacemos hablar y luego nos divertiremos con el-

Ash miro a Luke que seguía inconsciente. Estaba metido en un embrollo, cinco contra uno la tenía para perder fácilmente. En verdad estaba en problemas. Su cuerpo empezó a sudar, ZT debería haberle explicado otras funciones de la mano, debía tener otra arma que no fuera el rayo y la súper fuerza. En eso el duende se iba acercando más a él. Estaba jodido.

-¡Yo lo hare! Después te lo dejo a ti Tabby-Unchunk choco sus puños en forma amenazante. –Ahora veras idiota, dime donde esta Lincoln y te ahorrare el dolor-

-"Piensa idiota, ¿Qué más puedo usar?"-Ash sintió una pequeña descarga. Su mente se abrió cuando recordó un videojuego donde el personaje usaba un escudo de fuerza. ¿Sería posible que?

Una sombra le tapo la vista. Unchunk había saltado para caerle encima, Ash mostro su mano y una luz azul apareció en ella.

-¡Escudo de fuerza!-Grito para que una esfera de azul lo rodeara por completo. El escuadrón plagado se sorprendió por la inesperada esfera. Unchunk cayó sobre ella, automáticamente una enorme descarga paso por su cuerpo para después salir volando sobre sus compañeros y caer al otro lado de la calle. Ash quedo mirando todo con satisfacción. Su loca idea había ocurrido, pero viendo la distracción de sus enemigos, disparo un rayo que provoco una explosión, mandando a volar a cada miembro del equipo.

La esfera se desvaneció. Pero el pelinegro sintió una extraña energía que lo rodeaba. Su cuerpo brillaba de azul y uno pequeños relámpagos aparecían sobre él. Unclyde se paró con dificultad y miro con asombro al hombre. Que tenía un aura azul rodeándolo, y además sus ojos se habían vuelto azules. No entendía nada. ¿Dónde había sacado esa mano?.

-¡Oye Robert, si así como en realidad te llamas, Gracias por decirle a Lisa en hacerme la mano!-Ash le hablo mientras veía su cuerpo. Sentía una extraña energía en su cuerpo. Pero no le importaba, con esto podría darle una paliza. Unclyde estaba confundido, nunca le pidió a Lisa que construyera algo así. Y era muy extraño ya que recordaba que la niña le dijo que buscara a este Ash. ¿Qué estaba pasando?- Bueno, vengan que aquí los espero-

Unclyde miro Unhaiku que se había levantado, tenía su brazo derecho destruido. Tardaría en regenerarse, pero el izquierdo podía sacarlos de ahí. También estaba herido, parte de su torso se había desintegrado. Esa cosa fue suficiente para dañarlos gravemente. Noto como Untabby salía de los escombros de un edificio. La mujer miraba con rabia al pelinegro. Pero no podía ver a Unalice. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Si no quieren venir, yo los atacare-Ash se iba amover, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara. Cayó al suelo, pero no sentía ningún dolor. A alzar la cabeza se encontró con la sexy militar, esta lo miraba seriamente. Estaba intacta, por lo visto era la más fuerte de todos.

-Eres un idiota- Lo agarró del cuello- ¿Dónde está Lincoln?- Ash noto la cara desesperada de la mujer.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no se dónde está, desperté lejos de la casa y cuando volví estaba completamente en llamas-Ash soltó una risa- ¿Y para que lo quieres? ¿Abusar de el? O ¿Dárselo a las Unloud?-Unalice frunció el ceño y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero le había dolido a ella. El tipo no había sentido nada. La extraña fuerza que lo rodeaba parecía protegerlo.

-No sé quién seas, pero mejor dime donde está, o te hare sufrir. Y piénsalo bien fui una militar, se muchos truco de tortura-Sonrió con sadismo mientras mostraba sus colmillos. Ash la miro con esos ojos brillando de azul y dio un suspiro.

-Bien, te lo diré, pero suéltame la camisa, me estas dificultando hablar-Unalice lo miro con duda, pero decidió soltarlo.-Ok, pero antes quisiera preguntarte algo a ti y después contexto tu pregunta, ¿De acuerdo?-Ash se sacudió un poco.

-¿Y qué quieres preguntar?, dilo rápido no tengo todo el día-La mujer se cruzó de brazos, no valía la pena pelear con este fracasado.

-¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Y para quien trabajan?-Unalice miro a sus compañeros y después al sujeto.

-Somos el Escuadro Plagado, servimos a las Unloud desde hace tiempo, nos mandaron a buscar a Lincoln y a nuestros homólogos del pasado para tomar su lugar. Pero no sé porque Clyde te busco-Unalice clavo sus ojos en el calvo. Se trataba de regenerar lo más que podía.- Yo fui una militar antes de convertirme en lo que ves-

-Déjame ver, el imbécil de allá, me dijo que era parte de una tal Montaña ¿Era mentira?-Ash noto como la mujer hacia una mueca de disgusto. Toco algo muy delicado.

-Era verdad, nosotros éramos parte de una resistencia humana que peleaban contra las Unloud. Nuestro nombre era el mismo, escuadrón plagado- Unalice se pasó su mano por el cabello. Odiaba recordar ese momento.

-Pero un día, durante una batalla, perdimos. Y viendo que no teníamos posibilidad de vencerlas, nos unimos a ellas. Después les dimos la claves para entrar a la Montaña y ya sabrás lo que paso-Unalice lo miro con ira.-Dime ahora lo que quiero saber-

-¿Y que obtuvieron a cambio?-Esa pregunta no solo sorprendió a la rubia, sino a todos los miembros. Unhaiku miro para otro lado mientras una lágrima negra salía de su ojo izquierdo. Untabby simplemente hizo una mueca y Unclyde solo miro al suelo con tristeza. Ash noto la cara de cada uno y supuso algo muy obvio.

-Ya se, me imagino que ustedes tres-Dijo señalando a las mujeres- Tuvieron la oportunidad de usar a Lincoln, eso explica su discusión anterior, Y tu-Ash señalo al que solía llamar Robert- Lincoln me dijo que estabas locamente enamorado de su hermana Lori, seguro ella te dio un buen regalo por unirte a su club de fenómenos-

El escuadran quedo impactado de cómo había adivinado todo. Ash no sabía exactamente eso, solo lo dedujo, ¿Qué más podrían pedir unas criaturas que solo piensan fornicar? Noto como la rubia temblaba. Al parecer le había dolido mucho lo que dijo.

\- ¡Oye rubia!-Esta lo miro sin dejar de temblar mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos rojos- Te diré dónde está, así que… ¡Groovy!-La palabra confundió a la mujer, pero de repente Ash la golpeo mandándola junto Unchunk que se había recuperado del golpe anterior. Este levanto a la rubia la cual estaba muy molesta. Lo iba hacer pagar por esta ofensa. Pero noto como la herida echa por el golpe le estaba doliendo. Se arrodillo, realmente le dolía. No podía pelear y sus compañeros no se habían recuperado.

-Chunk acaba con él y quítale esa mano, es muy peligrosa-El tipo con apariencia de duende iba avanzar pero de repente sintió algo dentro de él. La mujer desvió la mirada hacia él y quedo impactada en ver un tentáculo de color negro que le había atravesado el estómago. Todos voltearon a ver como el tentáculo lo levantaba. El tipo luchaba pero su cuerpo rápidamente se convirtió en un esqueleto.

-¡Chunk! ¡No!-Untabby trató de golpear al tentáculo. Pero otro apareció por una cloaca y la sujeto. Antes que se dieran cuenta muchos tentáculos empezaron a salir por todas partes. Ventanas, los techos y hasta por el mismo suelo. Los miembros del escuadrón fueron atrapados por estas cosas.

-¡ ¿Qué son estas cosas?, ¡Mierda!-Unclyde trataba de zafarse pero erna muy fuertes- ¡Haiku abre un portal ahora!- La mujer trato de usar su brazo bueno para abrir uno, lo logro, pero no podían saltar hacia el. Los tentáculos no lo dejaban.

-¡A que irnos, no durara mucho tiempo!-Grito la del vestido negro, era la primera vez que se asustaba de algo. Estas cosas eran nuevas, pero podía sentir algo más terrorífico que las Unloud en ellas.

-¡Demonios! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!-Unalice vio como Ash no era atacado por los tentáculos, este era rodeado por estos. Al parecer no les interesaba un humano común. Ash agarro a Luke y usando su nueva habilidad salto hacia el techo de un edificio. Y siguió saltando hasta desaparecer. Unalice miro con horror como Untabby también era asesinada por esas cosas. Su cuerpo quedo en los huesos. Soltó una lagrima, al parecer su fin había llegado por fin. Que estúpido, morir por un pulpo terrestre. –Por lo menos moriré en saber que ellas, nunca lo hallarán-

* * *

Ash saltaba con rapidez, la mano le había dado unos poderes fantásticos. Ahora tenía que huir. La cosa que estaba matando a los plagados, había llegado en un momento oportuno. Aun así, esa cosa no lo ataco, por lo visto solo atacaba a los plagados. Miro al cielo y noto como varios helicópteros volaban sobre él. Tuvo que pararse en un techo y ver como esas cosas disparaban misiles a la distancia. Hubo unas tremendas explosiones en el lugar.

-Espero que no estén infectados, sino será un problema-Ash bajo a un callejón junto al rubio. Debía despertarlo. Le dio algunos golpes, pero nada.-Que bien, fuera de servicio- Iba a darle otro golpe pero escucho un fuerte gruñido que le hizo helar la sangre. Dejo al chico en el suelo y salto al techo. Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos cuando vio a unos de esos tentáculos tomando a los helicópteros cercanos y lanzándolos contra el suelo.

-¡Wow!, espero que no aparezca un tiburón gigante, porque esto se convertiría en una buena película. Noto como la luz dejo de rodearlo.-Bueno, fue divertido cuando duro- Dejo de sentir esa energía extraña, miro la mano. ¿Se le acabo la batería?

Siguió mirándola hasta que vio como los tentáculos desaparecían del lugar. Los militares por lo visto lograron destruirlos.

Suspiro para luego mirar el callejón- ¡Excelente, ahora como me bajo!-

 **5 días. 20 horas. 12 segundos.**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno amigos hasta la próxima. Nos veremos el próximo capítulo.**


	15. Capitulo 15: La Batalla Comienza

**Bueno amigos sigamos con la historia, las cosas empeoran con la llegada de los militares.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: La Batalla Comienza.**

Lincoln miraba los cientos de Helicópteros que pasaban encima de donde estaba. El techo temblaba por el ruido que estos causaban. Red Heart lo parto de la ventana, donde pudo ver un espectáculo tan asombro que se parecía una escena de acción de una película. Lars era un hombre con poderes increíbles. Nunca había visto alguien pelear así. Parecía un relámpago y su resistencia estaba fuera de este mundo. ¿En verdad eran súper héroes? Miro con curiosidad a la hermosa mujer al lado suyo. Se veía preocupada, pero asumió que era por las maquinas voladoras de afuera.

-Lincoln quédate aquí, iré a ver como esta Lars. Esos militares pueden causar un gran problema-Red Heart salió por la puerta. Lincoln se quedó mirando al techo, empezaba a caer polvo sobre él. Una edificación tan deteriorada no soportaría tanto tiempo. Escucho explosiones que venían de afuera. Se arriesgó y se asomó, notando como algunos helicópteros lanzabas misiles a una dirección, provocando una explosión. ¿Qué diablos pasaba y a que le disparaban?

-No me puedo quedar aquí, si uno de esos misiles explota cerca del lugar, todo terminará cayéndose-Se fijó en la puerta y no dudo en salir, pudo ver como el pasillo estaba agrietado y con mucha basura.- En definitiva este lugar no es apto para un niño, ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?- Corrió tratando de esquivar unos pedazos de la pared que estaban caídos. Pudo escuchar más explosiones y cada vez eran más fuertes, llego a donde estaban unas escaleras y subió por ellas rápidamente. Llego a la puerta de salida hacia el techo y cuando iba girar la perrilla.

-¡Abriremos esta puerta para entrar, después colocaremos los puntos de control, no podemos dejar que entren!-

Una voz aguda y fuerte se escuchó al otro lado. El peliblanco no sabía quién estaba detrás de la puerta ¿Los plagados? Se escuchaban algo tenebroso pero aun así no tanto cuando hoyo a una de esas cosas la primera vez. En eso unos golpes vinieron de la puerta, noto como pequeños agujeros se hacían en su superficie. Iban a entrar, un fuerte golpe la derrumbo, Tuvo que retroceder para que no le cayera encima. Su visión fue bloqueada por una luz que le dio en toda la cara.

Escucho unos pasos que iban hacia él. Estaba asustado, trato de dar la vuelta pero una mano firme sujeto su brazo izquierdo. Cuando pudo ver, se asustó en ver a un tipo de hombre con una extraña mascara, pero a darse cuenta de su traje verde, se dio cuenta que eran militares.

-¡Tenemos a un sobreviviente!-El que lo sujetaba le grito a sus compañeros. Fue sacado al techo en donde pudo ver a más de una docena de soldados, todos poseían esa mascara. Al parecer era para evitar una posible contaminación. Se asustó un poco y los miro con extrañeza ¿Qué iban hacer con él? Uno de ellos se acercó y se quitó la máscara, mostrando que era una mujer de cabello castaño algo largo. Esta le sonrió para luego acariciar su cabeza. Mientras le daba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Estas a salvo pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?-La mujer le dio una sonrisa algo extraña- Me puedes llamas Mariposa, es mi nombre clave de soldado-Le guiño un ojo. Lincoln la miro con dudad, le parecía hermosa pero sintió algo raro en ella. Siendo específico en la forma que lo miraba.

-Soy L.. Lincoln y tengo doce-Lincoln se sentía algo incómodo por la mirada de la mujer.

-¡Lincoln!, ¡Oh! , es un hermoso nombre, como uno de nuestros presidentes-Mariposa le dio una sonrisa pícara para luego llevarlo al Helicóptero que estaba encima del edificio. Algo así no podría permanecer mucho tiempo sobre un lugar tan descuidado. Noto como algunos militares miraban a la mujer con una sonrisa. Como si supieran lo que iba hacer.

La castaña saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios para luego empezar a limpiar sus heridas.- Cálmate que yo te cuidare, hemos tomado la ciudad, vamos recuperar Royal Woods muy pronto, ¿Tienes familia?-

-Si la tengo pero se podría decir que ahora no estoy bien con ellos-Lincoln en recordar a la Unloud le daba asco, cuando vio a Unluna peleando con Lars le dio mucho miedo. Era un lunática pero Lars la derroto fácilmente para luego patearla quien sabe dónde. Reconoció a Paul que estaba escondido observando todo. Pensaba que ellos llegarían pronto. Red Heart los fue a buscar. Quizás los militares los traerían con él.

-Necesito bajar, tengo a otros amigos allá adentro-Lincoln le hablo a la mujer que no para de acariciar su mano- ¿Qué se supone que hace?- La castaña paro y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Solo trato de aliviarte cualquier dolor pequeño-Mariposa le sonrió de una manera algo extraña-Un niño único como tú no puede sufrir, tu rostro perfecto debe ser protegido-

No entendía la extraña manera de actuar de la mujer. Noto como otros militares bajaban unas cosas del vehículo volador y empezaron a formar unas carpas en el lugar. Había otras mujeres en el lugar, una pelirroja y una mujer de color con corte de hombre que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. La mujer se acercó y sujeto la mano de la mujer que lo estaba cuidando.

-Ve junto a Fred a revisar el edificio, cualquier cosa que encuentres que nos pueda ser de utilidad tráelo y si vez a un infectado acabalo-La mujer le hablo con dureza, haciendo que la castaña la mirara con ira.- ¿Tiene algo que decir soldado?-Desafío la mujer.

-No señora, iré enseguida-Mariposa lo miro y le guiño un ojo para luego ponerse la máscara y acompañar a uno de los soldados dentro del edificio. Lincoln miraba todo con curiosidad, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

-Esa mujer tiene problemas, debería reportarla a mis superiores-Lincoln miro a la mujer de color y esta se fijó en el.- Dime niño ¿Lincoln cierto? Hay alguien más contigo, no creo que hayas sobrevivido tú solo-

No sabía si decirle sobre su problema, lo creerían un loco. ¿Dónde estaba Red Heart?, debió haber vuelto hace mucho. –Si hay otros, son mis amigos, estaban conmigo en una de las habitaciones pero a oír el alboroto salieron a ver qué pasaba- Lincoln no le iba a decir toda la verdad, solo lo importante. Pero debería decirle sobre las Unloud, si estaban aquí serian una buena ayuda sobre ellas. Todo esto lo tenía confundido, sus hermanas de un futuro alternativo y unos monstruos salidos de una película de terror. Un niño normal se asustaría y andaría llorando durante esta situación.

Pero él se sentía bien en todo esto. ¿Sera que estaba acostumbrado a tanto caos que su mente actuaba normal?, analizo todo lo que había pasado, desde lo de Lola hasta aquí. Fue tan repentino que nunca noto que el mundo había llegado a su fin. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no tenía miedo?

-Toma Lincoln, bebe un poco de agua, debes estar sediento-La mujer le dio una botella, la miro por unos segundos para tomarla.- Cuéntame de ti, donde vives y quienes son tu familia. Tal vez estén con vida-

Por obvias razones no quería encontrarlos. Se dispuso a contarle todo sobre él. Desde su familia hasta como llego aquí. La mujer se quedó escuchando la historia del chico, había pasado por muchas cosas para tener solo doce años. Aun así sentía que le ocultaba algo.

-Bien, tu historia es muy compleja, ¿No sabes cómo llegaste aquí? Y dices que una mujer vestida de súper héroe te trajo, junto a un rubio musculoso-Lo miro con una ceja alzada. Para Lincoln también sonaba como una estupidez.

-Sé que se escucha como una locura, pero es verdad, no sé, qué se hicieron pero seguro deben estar buscándome-Lincoln no sabía que les paso a esos dos, en especial a Paul. ¿Adónde se fueron?, pero no quiso mencionar a las Unloud, con esa informacion en definitiva no le creerían.

-No te creería sí estuvieron en una situación normal, pero dado las circunstancias podría pasar algo parecido, me llamo Bárbara soy la encargada de este pelotón-Se presentó para luego pararse-Buscaremos a tus amigos mientras tanto te quiero pedir un favor-El peliblanco la miro con duda.

-No dejes que Mariposa se acerque demasiado a ti, es una buena soldado pero sospecho que tiene unos gustos que le costaría su puesto, la tengo vigilada desde hace mucho-Bárbara le susurro en el oído. ¿Qué clase de gustos? Algo en esa palabra le dio miedo.- Aun así quiero que te quedes aquí, cuando llegamos, unos tentáculos negros estaban sobre la ciudad, no sabemos qué diablos sea pero sospechamos que se deba a las criaturas que aparecieron-

La mujer se fue a revisar cómo iba la instalación del campamento. Lincoln miraba como los soldados trabajaban arduamente. Sintió algo de tranquilidad, de cierta forma no sentía miedo estando con ellos. Algunos francotiradores se colocaron en las esquinas, mientras otros preparaban las armas. En verdad se iba a desatar una guerra en la ciudad. Pudo ver más Helicópteros pasando de largo. Posiblemente patrullando los alrededores.

Miro la ciudad y pudo notar algunas llamas en las lejanías. No escucho nada más que el ruido de las hélices, eso lo extraño, desde que despertó en la ciudad había oído gritos de personas y ruido muy raros, Incluso podía jurar que escucho a unos lobos. Ahora solo se escuchaba los helicópteros, no hubo tiros, ni siquiera más explosiones. Miro el helicóptero donde estaba sentado y luego se levantó para ver mejor la calle donde se suponía que ocurrió la pelea de antes, a mirar pudo ver el destrozo que había dejado Lars y la versión monstruo de su hermana. Vio algunos tanques y camiones militares estacionados ahí. Los militares buscaban algo en los escombros.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó aquí Linky?-Desvió la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con la mujer de cabello castaño, solo con escuchar la palabra Linky sintió un enorme miedo.- Disculpa, ¿No puedo decirte así?-Pregunto con pena Mariposa.

-No, no hay nada de malo que me digas así, lo que pasa que las únicas que lo dicen son mis hermanas JE-Lincoln le parecía raro e incómodo la forma que la mujer le hablaba. Sus ojos se fijaron en sus pechos, por la sencilla razón que tenía algunos botones desabrochados. Haciendo notar los enormes que eran. Enserio debía ir a un psicólogo, siempre terminaba viendo esa parte de las mujeres. Su padre le dijo que los hombres lo que primero que ven son los pechos de las mujeres. Y por lo visto era cierto.

-Que mal que no estés con ellas, seguro están preocupadas por su hermano ¿Verdad?-Mariposa se puso a su nivel para mirarlo a los ojos- Tienes un hermoso cabello, eres un niño muy especial, tuviste suerte de no ser atrapado por esas cosas-

En eso Bárbara se volvió acercar-¡Oye, que te he dicho de tener tu uniforme de esa manera!-Bárbara le dio un jalón de cabello apartándola -¡Compórtate como una soldado, no tienes disciplina!-

La mujer rodo los ojos y se fue gruñendo. Bárbara la miro irse sin dejar de mirarla con enojo. Esa mujer la estaba sacando de quicio, debía mantenerla apartada de Lincoln. Lo miro y noto su confusión. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no tardaría en hacer un gran problema.

-¿Qué tienes contra ella?, se ve como una mujer normal, ¿Piensas que esta infectada?-Lincoln miro a Bárbara con curiosidad. La mujer negó con la cabeza y le indico que se acercara. La mujer se puso a su nivel. Tenerla tan cerca le pareció muy incómodo. Era hermosa de igual forma que tuviera ese corte masculino, su rostro mostraba dureza pero a la vez una belleza única.

-No es para asustarte, pero se ha recorrido un rumor muy extraño de ella, no le confirmado, aun así creo que puede tratar de hacer algo contigo. Por eso la aparto de ti-Bárbara se levantó y lo agarro de la mano para guiarlo junto a otros militares. La mayoría eran hombres que se veían muy rudos y una mujer de cabello rojo. Esta poseía una sonrisa de arrogancia. Al parecer le gustaba lo que hacía. La tal Mariposa también se reunió con ellos, pero notaba como clavaba sus ojos en él.

-El general Grimes, no ordeno buscar a cualquier sobreviviente, ya tenemos uno, esperemos que los demás pelotones hayan tenido suerte-Bárbara hablo con firmeza mientras los soldados escuchaban. Lincoln le sonó familiar ese apellido. ¿Pero dónde lo había escuchado antes?

-No hemos visto a ninguna de esas criaturas desde que llegamos. No sabemos donde estén y que les paso. Según el último reporte que nos enviaron, Royal Woods estaba repleto de infectados, técnicamente toda la población lo estaba-Bárbara saco un 9mm y señalo con ella a cada uno de los presentes- Debemos estar alertas, esas cosas pueden andar por ahí, por lo que preparen sus armas, avanzaremos entre la ciudad para buscar a otros-

Se escuchó un ¡Si señora! en el lugar. Bárbara tomo a Lincoln y se lo llevo a otro lugar, ganándose una mirada asesina de la castaña. La pelirroja en notar la molestia de su compañera se acercó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Ay, por lo visto la comandante no te dejara acercar al peliblanco-Se rió- No me extraña, eres demasiado obvia de tus intenciones-

-¡Cállate Rebecca! ¡Esa zorra cree que me quitara la oportunidad de echarme a ese niño!-Mariposa la miro con complicidad-¡Un niño así, es un trofeo suculento, es muy lindo y por lo visto es virgen!-

-Eres un enferma, no entiendo tu extraña afición con los niños, ¿no te basta jugar con ellos en el parque en tus tiempos libres?-Rebecca noto como miraba a Lincoln con Lujuria. Su amiga tenia serios problemas mentales- Deberías calmarte, Bárbara sospecha de ti y de tus asuntos raros, pero espera que no esté para luego hacer tu movimiento-

Mariposa rodo los ojos y miro a su amiga, ya tenía una idea de cómo estar con el chico- Cuando estemos patrullando, si nos llega atacar una de esas cosas, voy aprovechar el alboroto para sacarla del medio, un disparo en la cabeza será suficiente para acabar con esa marimacho-Rebecca levanto una ceja de lo precipitado del plan. En verdad necesitaba un psicólogo, matar a su superior para tener sexo con un niño. Tenía suerte que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, conocían su extraña maña sino ya la hubieran delatado. Empezaron juntas en la academia y desde ahí se volvieron las mejores amigas.

-Estás loca, pero le entro, les avisare a los demás de tu plan, seguro que querrán ayudarte-La pelirroja se fue y se reunió con un grupo de militares. Mariposa miraba todo con gusto. Ya sentía ese cuerpo joven entre sus piernas, iba a disfrutar mucho de Lincoln. Tenía la virtud que sus compañeros la respetaban, bueno, solo algunos, ya que otros fueron asignados en otros pelotones.

Al principio quería trabajar en un bufé de abogados, pero se dio cuenta que siendo una militar nadie iba a sospechar de sus trucos. Camino al helicóptero para tomar su arma, iba a disfrutar cada momento con ese chico. ¿Se enamoró? Podría decirse que sí, cuando vio al peliblanco su corazón latió con fuerza, era un trofeo que quería tener. Miro como todos empezaban arreglar sus cosas para salir, debía ser precavida.

-Solo espera Lincoln, tú y yo pasaremos un buen rato, pero viendo que el mundo está llegando a su fin, sería mejor que estemos siempre juntos-Mariposa tomo rumbo junto a sus compañeros. Sin percatase de una silueta invisible y musculosa que la miraba desde atrás. Esta silueta soltó un gruñido para luego seguir a los soldados.

* * *

En el callejón Ash golpeaba varias veces al rubio. Pero este seguía sin abrir ningún ojo. ¿Estaba muerto? Desde que logro bajarse del techo por un desagüé de agua, empezó a golpear y sacudir al chico para que despertará. Pensó por un momento y miro su mano, puso el dedo índice en su pecho. Para después aplicarle una fuerte descarga. Luke reacciono y se enderezo mientras su cabello se ponía en punta.

-¡Por fin!, duermes como burro, ¿Te emborrachaste o qué?-Ash miro al rubio que sacudía su cabeza y lo miro con curiosidad- El escuadros plaga o como quieran llamarse esos locos casi te matan, por suerte estuve para defenderte con mi súper mano- Fanfarroneó, para luego mirar a la calle. Desde la llegada de los militares se volvía a escuchar mucho escándalo.

Luke lo miro por unos segundos, sufrió un fuerte golpe, nada tenía sentido, los amigos de Lincoln ahora eran un grupo de monstruos con poderes. Seguían buscando a su hermano. Al parecer las Unloud estaban mandando a esas criaturas en busca del peliblanco. ¿Todo por una adicción? Sus hermanas alternativas sufrieron mucho para desarrollar algo así, si pudiera hablar con ellas podrían llegar a algo. Aun así era muy peligroso, en especial con Unleni, que menciono antes que iba a jugar con el antes de matarlo.

-Debemos movernos, el ejército tomo las calles, no es buena idea quedarnos en un solo lugar, nos pueden encontrar-Ash sugirió mientras miraba unos helicópteros volando por varias partes.

-¿Llego el ejército?, eso es una buena noticia, con ellos aquí podremos derrotar a las Unloud-Luke menciono emocionado para luego salir a la calle, pero Ash lo detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?, debemos buscar al que está al mando- Ash negó con la cabeza para luego señalar uno de los helicópteros que disparaba contra un edificio. Luke miro el objeto sin entender.

-Sería mala idea, ellos vinieron para exterminar a los plagados, y por obvias razones si nos ven, no dudaran en disparar, sabes cómo son disparan y luego preguntan-Ash sabía muy bien de como los soldados eran entrenados, en una cuarentena de este calibre, verían a cualquiera como potencial amenaza.- Andemos con cuidado, pero a decir verdad no he visto a ningún plagado desde que llegamos al callejón-

El pelinegro le parecía extraño la ciudad, los plagados estaban en todas partes desde que comenzó todo. Ahora las calles estaban desoladas como si hubieran desaparecido. ¿Ese monstruo los mato?, era posible ya que la mujer plagada le dijo que elimino a sus compañeros.

-¡Atrápalo!-Un grito desde arriba lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando alzo la cabeza algo le cayó encima. Luke se asustó por el repentino cuerpo que aplasto a su compañero. Este era un hombre de cabello negro y algo pálido, con una barba.

-¡Ay eso dolió! ¿Qué te pasa rubia loca? ¡No puedes lanzar a una persona desde un techo, por suerte caí en algo suave!-Paul le gritaba a la mujer del traje negro con rojo que no paraba de reír desde un techo.

Luke lo miro con asombro, era el Doc Siderakis.

-¿Paul? ¿En verdad eres tú?-Luke llamo la atención del sujeto que estaba sentado en la espalda de Ash- Soy yo, Luke Loud-

-¿Luke Loud? ¡No puede ser! ¿Eres uno de esos monstruos?-Paul se alteró, Luna se convirtió en uno y no quería afrontar otro problema de demonios.

-¡No, de hecho yo también huyo de esas cosas y de las versiones monstruo de mis hermanas!-Luke explico, calmando al hombre. Este suspiro y se quedó sentado en el cómodo piso donde estaba. Luke se le quedo mirando con intriga, para luego ver al pelinegro que esperaba que el idiota se diera cuenta donde estaba.

-¿Estas cómodo viejo? Soy una buena silla ¿Verdad?-Ash hablo con sarcasmo.

-Si lo eres, es bueno conseguir algo así en esta situación…..Espera un momento ¿El suelo no habla?-Paul desvió la mirada hacia abajo y se encontró con un pelinegro que lo miraba con ira.- ¡Demonios!-Se paró rápidamente para que Ash se levantará con mal humor.

-Lo siento amigo Je Je, por lo visto mi mente tiene problemas para procesar las cosas-Paul estaba nervioso, en especial cuando el hombre apunto su mano ¿Artificial? Hacia él. Paul miro con asombro como la mano empezaba a sacar relámpagos azules y una luz comenzaba a salir.

-Tienes cinco segundos para decirme quien eres y porque me caíste encima-Ash estaba molesto y también avergonzado que un hombre le cayera encima. Si fuera una mujer no tendría problemas, a simple vista el tipo no estaba infectado, pero ya se había topado con alguien que se veía así- Cinco… cuatro…..tres…..dos….u

-¡Soy Paul Siderakis, psicólogo y novio de Luna Loud, caí encima de ti porque aquella mujer me lanzo!-Paul hablo rápidamente y señalo a una mujer que estaba mirándolos muerta de la risa.

Ash bajo su mano para ver como la mujer de un salto se ponía entre ellos. Esta tenía el cabello del mismo color que Luke y sus ojos eran rojos. Era muy guapa y poseía un traje negro con rojo. Esta seguía riendo por las ocurrencias de los sujetos.

-Lo siento…. Es que no pude resistirme-Red Heart miro a Ash y quedo cautivada por el hombre, rápidamente se puso frente de él, para luego sonreírle- Eres muy guapo, y tienes un buen físico, ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-

Luke y Ash abrieron la boca por la atrevida propuesta de la mujer.- ¿Qué dices? Se lo pedí a él y me dijo que no, Ahora los hombre dudan en procrear-Red Heart se quejó. El único hombre que conocía era su sobrino y no iba a tener un hijo con él. Por lo que decidió aprovechar y buscar un hombre sano para ella.

-No le hagas caso a esa mujer, esta chiflada, me pidió eso cuando me salvo-Paul se enderezo y recupero su postura.- Me da gusto en verte Luke, no te imaginas lo que me paso. No sé si lo sepas pero tu hermana Luna está muerta y ahora es un monstruo con venas negras.

Luke se le acerco- Ya lo sé y no es la única, pudiste sobrevivir, eso me alegra pero será mejor que te prepares, lo que te diré te volara la cabeza, no literalmente pero ya entiendes- Claro que Paul entendía, ya ha visto cosas que harían enloquecer a cualquiera ¿Qué podría ser peor? Luke comenzó con su relato desde que llego a la ciudad y cuando huyeron de los plagados, que eran las personas infectadas. Y le conto sobre la casa y como descubrieron a Las Unloud, unas versiones futuristas de sus hermanas que estaban infectadas con una mejor versión del virus y que estaban aquí en busca de Lincoln para abusar sexualmente de él. Ya que mataron a la versión de su mundo.

Además Ash añadió sobre el escuadrón plagado que eran Clyde, Haiku, Tabby , Chunk, junto a otra niña llamada Alice, todos eran sirvientes de las mismas mujeres y poseían los mismos poderes.

A Paul le iba a dar un infarto, miro a los tres que en frente de él. Luke con su apariencia normal. El tal Ash con una mano que le da poderes y Red Heart una mujer rara que no paraba de mirar a Ash. Este último trataba de apartarse de la rubia que no paraba de agarrar su brazo. Suspiro y se rasco la cabeza.

-Bueno amigo, eso de las Unloud ninfómanas, incestuosas y demoniacas me la creo completamente, Luna menciono eso del viaje del tiempo, ahora tiene sentido, ¡Cielos! Termine atrapado en el mismo infierno y ¿Adivinen qué? Los Loud lo causaron ¡Wow!-Paul miro al suelo y comenzó a reír. Ganándose una mirada confusa de los demás.

-¡Soy el sujeto más suertudo de la puta existencia!-Grito al cielo- ¡Ah, de todas maneras ya estoy cansado de esto!, ¿Entonces cuál es el plan para derrotarlas?-

A Luke le sorprendió la manera tan rápida que acepto ayudarlos. Lo que sabía de él. Que era un hombre reservado y muy indiferente. -¿En verdad nos ayudaras así nada más? Esperaba no se… Un no por repuesta o que corrieras-

-Luke ya nada de eso importa, en primera porque quiero vivir, no sé por qué pero me da igual y la segunda que de cierta forma siento que debo hacerlo, no soy un hombre muy religioso pero creo que Dios me dejo vivir por alguna razón y me imagino que es esta-

En eso los tres hombres se fijaron en Red Heart que no paraba de abrazar al pelinegro.

-¿Usted quien es por cierto?- Pregunto Luke.

Red Heart dejo de abrazar a Ash para mirarlo con una sonrisa.-¡Hola soy Red Heart y soy una súper heroína, yo salve a Lincoln del escuadrón plagado y lo lleve a un lugar seguro, bueno ahora el sitio está custodiado por el ejército!-Los tres la miraron con una ceja alzada. Paul estaba ahí cuando los militares llegaron, la mujer apareció de repente y le ordeno al rubio musculoso que vigilara al peliblanco. Después de eso ella lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego llevárselo hasta aquí.

-¿Sabes dónde está Lincoln? ¿Sigue con vida? ¡Gracias a Dios, pensé que estaba muerto!-Luke se alegró, el único posible miembro de su familia seguía vivo y podría protegerlo-¡Llévame con él por favor!- Pidió pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no está ahí, mi sobrino Lars dice que los militares se lo llevaron para buscar más sobrevivientes en la ciudad-Red Heart dejo a Lars para cuidarlo, sabía que no le iba a pasar nada. Su sobrino daría la vida por el sin importar que.

Luke de cierta forma se alegró, significa que los militares estaban de su lado y que iban a buscar a otros.- Eso es una buena noticia y tu decías que nos iban a matar-Se dirigió a Ash que desvió la cara por molestia.

-Si ya terminamos de perder el tiempo, no sería razonable en ir a buscar a un militar y explicarle sobre las Unloud- Sugirió Paul. La situación necesitaba de mucho poder de fuego. Si esas mujeres eran tan peligrosas. Debían garantizar tener armas muy poderosas, aparte de la mano manejada por un tipo de camisa azul.

Los cuatros se dispusieron en dirigirse a buscar a cualquier grupo militar, para así tener un ejército para la dura pelea que tendrían. Mientras tanto Ash trataba de quitarse a la mujer rubia de encima. No paraba de manosearlo, eso le hubiera gustado si no le asustara la extraña mujer, parecía una de esas locas que salían en la televisión con una loca obsesión de conseguir marido y ella era un buen ejemplo. Pero la mano titiló llamando la atención de los cuatro.

-¡Riesgo biológico detectado, A su izquierda! ¡Comenzando mecanismo de defensa!-La mano comenzó a transformarse en una motosierra que sus dientes eran hechos por una energía azul.

Todos retrocedieron por la repentina aparición de tal herramienta. Ash por su parte la miraba con asombro y empezó a examinarla. ¿Esta cosa funcionaba cuando se le daba la gana? Y ¿Qué quiso decir con riesgo biológico? Miro a la mujer y noto sus ojos rojos. Eran iguales como las Unloud y el Escuadrón Plagado. No se había dado cuenta, rápidamente apunto el arma hacia ella y la motosierra se encendió emitiendo una luz azul.

-¡No me di cuenta, pero eres una de ellos! ¿No? Prepárate para tu fin- Ash iba atacarla pero esta se movió a una súper velocidad apareciendo al otro lado del trio. Estos se giraron con rapidez. Esta los miraba con las manos alzadas como si estuviera bajo arresto. Paul la miraba con asombro, nunca pensó que fuera una de ellas, de hecho pensándolo bien ¿Quién más podría tener poderes así que no sea un monstruo? Pero lo había salvado, eso significaba que era buena ¿No?, en verdad ya ni sabía que creer.

El pelinegro apunto otra vez el arma hacia ella. Ya había enfrentado a los de su clase y no iba dejar que lo volvieran a golpear o lo envíen por un escusado negro.

-¡Por favor espera! ¡Te lo puedo explicar, yo no soy parte de las Unloud, pero si tengo poderes parecidos!-Red Heart le grito.-¡Déjame explicarte y después si quieres puedes acabar conmigo!

Ash ignoro su petición e iba a lanzar un rayo pero Luke lo detuvo con su mano. El rubio miro fijamente a la mujer, sin lugar a duda tenia los mismos ojos que las Unloud, pero algo le decía que no les estaba mintiendo. Este le hizo señas a Ash para que bajara la mano.

-Escucha, te daremos un tiempo para que te expliques pero si nos mientes, mi amigo te va desintegrar-Luke le advirtió y Ash volvió a encender la motosierra. La mujer asintió para luego bajar las manos. Debía ser rápida y segura, tenían la razón de desconfiar en ella. Dio un suspiro y los miro apenada.

-Comienza en decirnos tu verdadero nombre, porque ese tal Red Heart es un chiste-Reclamo Ash mientras le apuntaba, si estuvieran jugando a los superhéroes él se llamaría Iron Fist, por obvias razones.- Hazlo rápido que no tenemos todo el día-

-Bueno, será mejor que les explique de dónde vengo. Soy del mismo futuro que las Unloud, poseo poderes similares a ellas pero son más débiles y los puedo usar en un tiempo limitado ya que mi cuerpo se desgasta-Red Heart convirtió su mano en una garra, para luego volverlo a la normalidad- No soy malvada como ellas, de hecho una vez durante mi niñez quise estar con ellas pero me dio terror hacerlo ya que trataban a Lincoln de una manera horrible-

Los hombres escuchaban su historia con atención. Al parecer la mujer estaba relacionada con ellas pero no formaba parte de su grupo ¿Una mentira? Ash no iba a soportar otra trampa sin sentido.

-Yo renací de esta forma y crecí sola durante veinte años, estuve apartada de toda la guerra que había entre humanos y las Unloud-Red Heart soltó una lágrima negra, para luego fijarse en los hombres. Le dolía hablar de su pasado.- Yo fui asesinada cuando era una bebé, eso creí al principio pero de una extraña forma regrese a la vida pero con estos poderes, después anduve sola hasta que conseguí a mis sobrinos que igual forma se ocultaban de las Unloud-

Esto era diferente, la historia de Robert nunca hablo de un grupo aparte de los que estaban en la Montaña y las Unloud. Al parecer no conocían la existencia de esta mujer. Luke la miro de cerca ¿Una bebé que renació? ¿Sera posible que sea? Luke se acercó a la mujer, esta lo noto pero se quedó quieta hasta que el rubio la tomo de la cara y estuvo mirándola por un buen rato, la estaba examinando. Luke notaba el parecido con Leni y el. Su cabello rubio claro daba entender una cosa.

-¿Lily eres tú? ¿Enserio eres Lily Loud?-Luke pregunto. Ash y Paul se sobresaltaron por la repentina pregunta ¿Lily? La bebé que lo único que decía era ¡Po Po!

Red Heart abrió los ojos de la impresión ¿Cómo pudo identificarla? Nadie la había llamado así desde hace mucho.

-¿Cómo sabes que era Lily? Si no te conozco-

-Entonces si lo eres, sabía que había lago familiar en ti, creo que no te acuerdas de mi porque eras una bebé o no sé, por la extraña razón que ninguna me reconoce, pero soy Luke tu hermano mayor perdido-Afirmo con emoción. La mujer se le quedo mirando, esta empezó a sentir su aura y descubrió que poseía los mismos genes de su familia. Esta sonrió para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Tengo un hermano perdido que emoción!-Unlily comenzó apretar con fuerza al rubio que se estaba quedando sin aire por el apretón. La mujer lo soltó y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¡Dime todo sobre ti! ¿Tienes novia? ¿De que trabajas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Unlily seguía lanzándole preguntas sobre él. No sabía que decir, esto le cayó de sorpresa, pero había algo raro en esto ¿No había sido comida? Ash se acercó a ellos.

-¡Esperen un momento, no se supone que la bebé fue devorada por unos plagados junto a su padre!-Ash miro con sospecha a la mujer esta se sorprendió pero le sonrió. Esto lo incómodo.

-Es cierto me recuerdo bien de ese momento, aun puedo ver las caras de esos plagados, pero como dije antes, después que dejaran mi cuerpo tirado comenzó a regenerarse, no sé cómo, al parecer obtuve una habilidad similar a mis hermanas-Unlily calmo a los tres sujetos, no tanto a Paul ya que este apenas entendía lo que ocurría.

Paso a decirles que estuvo separada de sus hermanas durante mucho tiempo, y que ellas nunca supieron que estaba viva. A veces quiso acercárseles pero cuando descubrió lo que hacían se dio cuenta que ya no era las hermanas que recordaba. Les explico que vivía en un cuartel abandonado de la segunda guerra mundial.

-Cuando me enteré de la máquina que hizo Lisa y lo que planeaban hacer, me escabullí junto a Lars y logramos viajar hasta aquí en donde vengo a detenerlas de una vez por todas-Exclamo con emoción. Debía cumplir su misión, no podía dejar que Lincoln cayera en sus manos nuevamente.

Ash la miro con duda, había algo que no tenía sentido- Si estabas de nuestro lado, ¿Por qué no apareciste antes que pasara todo esto? Si ellas llevaban meses aquí ¿Eh?-

-Es sencillo, entramos luego que ellas se fueran y no sé qué pasó pero cuando llegamos, la ciudad ya estaba llena de plagados-Unlily les explico que cuando llego pensó que todo había acabado y no lograron su cometido pero luego sintió la energía de Lincoln que venía fuera de la ciudad. Así dieron con la casa.

El grupo comenzó a caminar siguiendo escuchando la explicación de la mujer futurista. Paul se mantenía atento con la explicación, de todos ellos era el único que por así decirlo seguía en las nubes. Ash y Luke por su parte le agarraron confianza a la mujer, ella al parecer si estaba de su lado, pero sino Ash ya tenía preparado una rayo para ella.

-Cuando vimos al escuadrón plagado llegando por el portal negro supimos que estaban en peligro, así que use mis poderes y los saque de ahí, lo malo que tuvimos que dejarlos en diferentes lugares ya que tuve un percance y tuve que descansar. Lars los dejo en sitios distintos para evitar ser alcanzados por los plagados–Soltó una risita de vergüenza.- Y después lleve a Lincoln al edificio y bueno ya saben lo que paso-

Ash entre cerro los ojos y miro su mano. –Dime algo Lilly, ¿Sabes cómo llego esta mano a mi cuerpo?-

La rubia lo miro con curiosidad y desvió la mirada hacia la mano. No sabía que era, pero hacia ver al pelinegro muy atractivo. –No lo sé, Lars te dejo por ahí y no tenías ninguna mano, cuando te salvamos-

El hombre estaba confundido, entonces la que tenía que saber era la mocosa de lentes. Pero seguía desaparecida. La mano lo estaba asustando su origen y como llego a él. Lo tenía inquieto. Aun así le gustaba tenerla, ahora poseía una motosierra. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Paul suspiro, la historia fue entretenida y muy triste. Nunca llego a pensar que los Loud sufrieran tanto, Lincoln violando a sus hermanas como un desquiciado. Sabía que el chico tenía problemas y sus hermanas igual, pero ¡Wow!, solo imaginarse las escenas le daba asco en especial las de Luna. Ya entendía por que la mujer estaba desquiciada, su mente se quebró de una manera tan horrible que la llevo a un nivel de locura que él nunca imagino que alguien llegaría. Pensó en lo ocurrido y como Lars le dio una paliza.

Sintió una chispa encendiéndose en su cabeza. Ese tipo, la mujer dijo que era su sobrino y si ella es Lily, ¿Significa que? Miro rápidamente a Unlily, haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran. La mujer se le quedo viendo con curiosidad.

-¿Habías dicho que Lars es tu sobrino, Cierto?-Luke Y Ash recordaron esa parte y su cabeza de igual forma se encendió como el doctor- Eso quiere decir que es hijo de Lincoln y de una de sus hermanas ¿No?-

Unlily rio para luego mirar las caras de asombro que tenían.- ¡Da! Es obvio que sí! ¿Por qué más seria mi sobrino?-

Luke sintió una balde de agua fría caerle encima. Eso significa que era hijo de una de sus hermanas, no lo conocía para saber cómo era, seguro su apariencia era igual a cualquiera de ellas. Ash por su parte se estaba muriendo de la risa. No pensaba que esas cosas llegarían a tener un hijo. Unclyde le dijo que los plagados podían tener hijos pero las mujeres quedaban tan destrozadas que su cuerpo no aguantaba tal cosa. Y Paul, bueno el vio al sujeto y podía jurar que podía ser hijo de Lori o Leni e incluso de las gemelas, debido a su cabello, pero el ADN de los Loud poseía genes de rubio así que no importaba ya que cualquiera de ellas podría ser la madre.

-¿Y de quien es hijo? Pues Lincoln le gustara saber que tiene un hijo monstruo ¡Ja!-Ash lanzo la pregunta en broma, solo imaginarse al chico cuando se entere le daba gracia. Unlily vacilo un poco e hizo una mueca. Miro a los hombres que esperaban la repuesta.

-Es que….. Lars es un caso especial, verán no es el único sobrino que tengo, tengo sobrinas también que viven conmigo, pero todas son mujeres. Lars es el único varón- Unlily menciono con pena. Su sobrino era algo que para una persona normal le daría asco. Luke se acercó para caminar junto a ella. Este le regalo una sonrisa para que se calmara.

-Si no quieres decirnos está bien, no te obligaremos-Afirmo el rubio.

-De hecho yo si lo hare, esto es muy interesante, ¿Cuántas sobrinas tienes? Además como esos monstruos pudieron tener hijos, pensaba que lo único que les importaba era violar de su hermano, ¿Cómo paso?-Ash miraba como la mujer comenzaba a temblar, supo que algo no andaba bien. Unlily lo miro con tristeza.

-Ellas no saben de la existencia de sus hijas. Las mantuve alejadas, además ellas no quieren estar cercas de sus madres-Unlily miro al suelo. Se sentía mal que sus sobrinas odiaran a sus madres. Y las entendía, Las Unloud no son las mejores madres que una persona quisiera tener.

-¡Wow! No me imagino que clase de sobrinas tengas, pero por mera curiosidad ¿Cuántas son? ¿Cuatro?, ¿Once?- Unlily miro con vergüenza al pelinegro. Se puso a pensar por un buen tiempo. Empezó a contar con los dedos y los miro con una sonrisa.

-Hace un año conté quinientas pero luego perdí la cuenta. Soy muy distraída, aun así Lars es el único hombre que tenemos- Soltó un risita.- Además cada día vienen más a nuestro refugio, por lo que calculo como más de esa cantidad-

A los tres hombres se detuvieron por la impresión. Sentían que su cabeza iba a explotar en ese instante.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritaron haciendo que la mujer se tapara los oídos.

-Cuidado, casi me rompen los tímpanos-Unlily se quejó- No es su culpa que mi hermanas fueran tan activas-

Ash miro a lo demás y luego a la mujer- Espero que Lincoln no esté cerca de una ventana o quiera ir a comprar cigarrillos después de escuchar esto- Para ser sincero, ¿Quién no lo haría?

* * *

Las Unloud miraban con ira como los militares tomaban la ciudad. Esto no debía ocurrir, ahora tenían un problema más grande. Unlola crujía los dientes, se suponía que la tecnología del mundo debía dejar de funcionar. Miro a Unlisa que estaba revisando algo de su teléfono. Se acercó y se le quedo mirando. Esta simplemente la miro y volvió a ver su teléfono.

-Explica esto sabelotodo, tenemos a un ejército de imbéciles en nuestra ciudad, ¿Por qué están aquí?-Reprocho la del vestido rojo.

-Algo fallo en el satélite que me metí, al parecer la energía del mundo sigue funcionando. Es algo molesto pero lo solucionare dentro de unos días, solo espera-Unlisa siguió mirando su teléfono y se dio cuenta que las cámaras no mostraban nada, estaban apagadas. Frunció el ceño esto no estaba en sus planes.

Unlola gruño y desvió la mirada en su líder- ¿Lucy que sabes del escuadrón plagado? Esos idiotas no han regresado-

-No sé dónde se metieron, estaban patrullando la ciudad, pero tal vez los militares los interceptaron. Haiku hubiera abierto un portal asía aquí. Algo les paso-Unlucy siguió mirando la ciudad con una pequeña sonrisa. Miro a su hermana y le mostro sus dientes- Creo que es hora de actuar, mandemos a nuestros plagados a que acaben con esos tontos-

Las demás asintieron, Unlana miraba la situación con pena, desde hace rato pudo sentir a Lincoln no muy lejos de aquí. No sabía cómo apareció de repente, pero su olor le llego de golpe, al parecer estaba junto a esos militares. Podía sentirlo cerca de ellos. Unlisa rio llamando la atención de sus hermanas.

-No será posible temo decirles que los plagados de la ciudad han sido eliminados-Sonrió por dar la informacion. Las caras de sus hermanas tenían una cara de disgustó y de ira. Unlucy apareció en frente y la sujeto de la bata.

-¿Cómo que fueron aniquilados? ¿Lo hicieron los militares? Eso no puede ser posible, su piel no puede ser atravesada por sus balas-Miro con Ira a la científica. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Unlisa se puso sus lentes para luego apretar un botón de su teléfono, apareciendo varias pantallas en estática. Las Unloud miraron con curiosidad.

-Las cámaras de vigilancia fueron destruidas por toda la ciudad, pude recolectar algunos videos antes que fueran destruidas y verán algo que ni yo sé que es-Puso unos videos donde se veían a los plagados haciendo sus cosas, pero de repente estos eran atrapados por unos tentáculos negros. Así fue pasando video tras video, mostrando como eran asesinados por esas cosas, después las cámaras dejaban de transmitir.

Unlana miraba con horror esas cosas, podía sentir algo extraño y muy repugnante en los tentáculos, pero por una extraña razón ese olor le recordaba a Lincoln. ¿Qué significa esto?

La líder miraba los tentáculos y un fuerte dolor en su corazón la invadió. Esa cosa le daba una sensación rara y a la vez familiar, miro a sus hermanas, ellas veían con asombro la extraña criatura.

-¡Esto es todo! ¡Ay que ir a la ciudad a matar esa cosa!-Unlynn saco su bate.- ¡Esa cosa seguro fue la que ataco a Luna!-La castaña salió corriendo para bajar del edificio. Las demás la siguieron.

-¿Cómo un pulpo puede andar sobre la tierra?-Unleni pregunto ganándose una mirada molesta de sus hermanas. Unlucy iba a ir tras ellas pero noto como dos no se habían movido.

-¡Lana, Lisa! ¿Qué sucede, no vienen?-Las susodichas se miraron entre sí. Unlucy hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Yo me tengo que quedar, debo averiguar de donde vienen esos tentáculos, pero ve tu Lana, necesitan tu habilidad de rastreo, seguro sabes donde esta-Unlisa sugirió a la rubia .Esta dudo pero luego asintió y siguió a sus hermanas. Unlucy miro a la científica y esta le levanto su pulgar. Suspiro y siguió al grupo.

La castaña miro nuevamente la ciudad. Esa cosa le daba un poco de miedo. Sentía algo familiar ¿Pero qué?- Sera mejor que tengan cuidado hermanas, porque hay un monstruo allá fuera que es peor que nosotras-

Camino hacia la puerta del techo y noto a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y una gorra roja. Esta la miraba con tristeza. Unlisa rodo los ojos y se acercó. Lana le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si piensas que te voy a cuidar estás muy equivocada, tampoco quise consumir a mi yo de este mundo, pero quiero que me hagas un favor-Se arrodillo.- Te explicare mi verdadero plan. Pero quiero que no lo tomes tan mal es para el bien de todos-

-Si puedo proteger a Lincoln lo hare, mi yo del futuro me lo conto todo-Lana menciono con una sonrisa. Unlisa negó con la cabeza para luego darle una sonrisa maligna.

-No te dijo todo, tu nunca serás ella, porque en si este no es nuestra línea de tiempo original-Unlisa sonrió para luego entran con ella al edificio.

 **4 días. 23horas. 15 segundos.**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Si yo fuera Lincoln, estaría preparando mis maletas para fugarme. El origen de las hijas de las Unloud y de Lars es algo extraño, en realidad muy extraño.**

 **Lo revelare más adelante. Pero les hare estas preguntas para que me respondan en los Reviews.**

 **¿De cuál hermana es hijo Lars?**

 **¿Cómo creen que las hijas de las Unloud nacieron ni que ellas lo supieran?**

 **Saquen sus teorías amigos, cualquier loquera es aceptable.**

 **Y otra cosa, acabo de colocar a una personaje de la Purga Loud : La noche de Lincoln en este capítulo. Adivinen quien es, Banghg lo sabrá enseguida. Saludos y nos vemos después.**


	16. Capitulo 16: Vivir sin sentido

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Estuve revisando y Mmunocan dejara de publicar en su página de Facebook, algo lamentable. Además descubrí que estaban haciendo una competencia de autores en "In The Loud House". No me había enterado. Bueno de todas maneras me eliminaron en la primera ronda.**

 **Quisiera pedirles un favor. ¿Alguien sabe dibujar? Es decir alguno podría hacerme los dibujos de "Las Unloud", si lo quieren hacer mándeme un Reviews o PM para mandarle sus características más especificadas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Vivir sin sentido.**

Las calles de la ciudad eran tétricas, llena de mezclas de ambas sangres, Lincoln era un niño o pre-adolescente si es más específico, cualquiera que viera esto enloquecería o empezaría a sacar lo que había comido antes. Los militares que lo acompañaban seguían usando esas mascaras con el fin de no contraer el posible virus que anduviera en el aire. No era científico y nada parecido, pero hasta alguien como él, sabia como actuaba un virus.

Sus pies trataban de no pisar ese asqueroso líquido, una idea bastante ridícula para él. Irse a pie mientras los autos y tanques venían atrás. Bárbara le aseguro que era la forma más segura de protegerlo, un plagado podría dispararles si iban adentro y no les daría tiempo de contraatacar. La mujer le caía bien, le recordaba a su madre, cariñosa pero a la vez dura. Alguien como ella era de fiar, no como la tal Mariposa, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sencillo, desde que salieron del edificio la mujer no paraba de mirarlo. Por obvias razones Bárbara lo llevo al frente del pelotón dejando atrás a los demás.

Hecho un ojo hacia atrás y pudo verla acompañada junto a la pelirroja. Lincoln la miro mejor, tenía el cabello amarrado a una cola de caballo, sus pecho eran grandes pero no tanto como la castaña. Esta lo miraba con burla, ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? Noto a los demás soldados, algunos se quitaban las máscaras y también clavaban sus ojos en él. Si, esto lo estaba empezando asustar, si estaban infectados no tardarían en atacarlos.

Bárbara lo agarro de la mano con fuerza y lo puso más pegado de ella. Se sonrojo, la mujer se quitó la máscara viéndolo con preocupación.- ¿Cuántos se quitaron las máscaras? Dímelo lo más bajo que puedas- Bárbara le susurró con una voz seria. El peliblanco volvió a mirar atrás y noto como algunos tenían puestas las máscaras y otros no. Los que no la tenían se pusieron más atrás de los otros, específicamente por donde iban las dos mujeres. Abrió los ojos, eran muchos, más o menos como más de veinte. Lincoln le estaba dando un escalofrió, las miradas de los hombres eran serias pero estas reflejaban algo más incómodo.

-Hay más de veinte, y nos miran de una forma demasiado incomoda-Lincoln le hablo lo más bajo que podía pero con un poco de fuerza para que la mujer lo escuchara. Bárbara le sonrió para luego mirar al frente. Levanto su brazo izquierdo y le indico con su dedo índice al pelotón que pasaran al frente. En ese momento unos cuantos militares con mascara pasaron a su alrededor y se colocaron delante de ellos. Lincoln se quedó confundido, volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio que los que no llevaban mascara se quedaron con la castaña mientras levantaban sus armas.

Sintió como Bárbara lo jalaba para volver a pasar frente del grupo, desenfundó su arma y lo soltó de la mano, la mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir para que estuviera así? Noto algunos de los autos pasar junto al grupo y abrir la ventana del frente. Un hombre con mascara se asomó.- Comandante Bárbara ¿Por qué nos indicó ir al frente? ¿Hay infectados?-Pregunto el soldado. La mujer negó con la cabeza e hizo una seña hacia atrás. El hombre miro al grupo sin mascara y miro al peliblanco.

-Fue para saber quién estaba bajo mis órdenes-Bárbara murmuro, para luego volver a tomar a Lincoln de la mano- Algo trama Mariposa e involucra a este niño, regresa atrás y mantén vigilada a esa loca- El hombre asintió y el auto regreso atrás. Bárbara estaba a punto de gritar y empezar a disparar contra esos traidores, pero no era buena idea. En el cuartel había escuchado de la increíble y magnifica Mariposa, una soldado de grandes habilidades.

La mujer era muy temida y respetada por muchos, por esa razón el General Rex Grimes la trajo junto a su ejército. La muy arrogante hubiera sido la líder del grupo pero no contaba que Bárbara Summer estuviera aquí. Ella era la mejor de su clase y superaba por mucho a la castaña, de hecho si ella moría o quedada discapacitada el pelotón estaría bajo su mando y sabia perfectamente lo que iba hacer. Mariposa tenía su club de fans que hacían lo que quisiera ella. No tenía motivos para atacarla pero ahora con Lincoln aquí, al parecer dejo a la luz su pedofilia.

Le dio asco pensar en una persona con esa clase de gustos. Era una enferma que tenía un arma y un grupo de seguidores igualmente armados. Se detuvo y volteo con rapidez. Los soldados con la máscara se detuvieron y de igual forma los sin mascara. De todas maneras mientras ella estuviera viva seguía al mando. Miro fijamente a cada soldado en disposición, le daba risa que ahora estaba en una guerra civil, por suerte la cantidad de soldados a su lado era mayor a la suya, treinta más que ella. Aun así pudo decirle algunos que se la dejaran puesto, para poder engañarla.

Lincoln se le quedo mirando con confusión. El chico le parecía adorable, no pudo evitar recordar a su hermanito, ambos tenían la misma edad, era todo un travieso pero siempre quería ayudarla. La última vez que lo vio le dijo que quería ser militar como ella, para así ser un héroe.

-¡Escuchen todos, hemos camino por mucho tiempo y no hemos visto señales de los infectados!-Grito para cada soldado que la escuchaba.- ¡Debemos reunirnos en el punto que nos especificó el general, que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad!-

\- Ellos se llaman Plagados y son muy peligrosos-Lincoln murmuro ganándose una mirada de asombro de Bárbara- Así fue como los llamamos, están infectados con el Virus del Pecado, que los hace actuar como psicópatas-Lincoln sorprendió a los soldados, la gran mayoría miraron al chico con intriga. ¿Acaso sabia el origen del virus? Bárbara se arrodilló y lo miro a los ojos.

-Lincoln ¿Sabes de donde vino el virus? –Barbará vio como el chico asentía y se señalaba así mismo, provocando que los militares comenzaran a murmurar- ¿De ti?, Lincoln lo que estás diciendo es una ridiculez, tú no puedes crear un virus- Bárbara no estaba segura, el chico sospechosamente es el único sano que han encontrado. Quizás sea posible que el hiciera esto. Lo dudaba, el chico se veía inofensivo. No podría provocar el fin del mundo ¿O sí?

-Yo no lo esparcí pero mis hermanas sí. Ellas fueron que provocaron todo esto y me están buscando para matarme, se hacen llamar las Unloud y estas completamente locas-Lincoln se estaba arriesgando para que lo tomaran como un loco, debía decirle lo que enfrentaban. Los plagados podría decirse que solo son la punta de la lanza. Ellas eran lo peor de todo esto. Barbará lo miraba extrañada.

La mujer miraba como los hombres soltaban algunas carcajadas, la castaña y la pelirroja compartían miradas de confusión. Sabía que no le había contado todo, les conto de sus hermanas pero no esa parte, al parecer le asustaba hablar de ellas. Y se era cierto lo que decía, daba la posibilidad de que fueran las pacientes cero. Si ellas esparcieron el virus significaba que fueron las primeras. Royal Woods fue la primera ciudad que se enteraron de la infección, después aleatoriamente comenzaron en otras ciudades. Entonces esta fue donde todo comenzó y ya tenía una pista. Lincoln tenía una cara que le daba confianza. ¿Era verdad su miedo y preocupación?

-Bien, te agradezco por decirme, no dejare que ellas se te acerquen ¿Entendido?- Se levantó, muchos dirían que estaba loca por creer semejante informacion, pero todo era posible en estos casos- ¡Quiero que estén atentos a cualquier chica que ande por ahí, si está infectada no duden en disparar!-

Esa acción sorprendió al peliblanco, esta mujer le había creído con facilidad, no se lo esperaba, cualquiera lo daría de mentiroso. Sonrió, al parecer había encontrado a una aliada contra las Unloud. Aun así, se sentía algo preocupado, ellas seguramente no iban a tolerar que alguien este entre ellos. Bárbara era una mujer fuerte eso lo pudo notar desde que la vio. Pero no sabía hasta donde podría llegar.

-Ese chico está mal de la cabeza, ¿Estas segura que lo quieres?-Rebecca se dirigió a la castaña- Eso de las Unloud me parece una broma de mal gusto, parecen como un grupo de villanos-Soltó una carcajada pero la castaña la fulmino con sus ojos. Extrañando a la mujer.

-No digas tonterías, se cuando alguien miente y Linky no bromea, lo note en su voz, está asustado-Mariposa puso sus manos en su mejillas- Pobre, seguro sus hermanas lo quieren violar, pero no tendrá nada que temer, yo acabare con ellas antes que lo toquen-Cambio su semblante preocupado a de enojo. No iba a dejar que una de esas cosas asquerosas toquen a su futura pareja.

-¿En verdad piensas quedarte con ese niño? No te gustaría un hombre no se… Más maduro-Rebecca tenía muchos candidatos, el mundo iba llegando a su fin y no quería quedarse sola- Si yo fuera tú, pensaría en alguien más capacitado para la cama, no creo que ese niño sepa algo referente a eso, seguro sigue creyendo en Santa Claus-

-Por esa razón lo quiero más estúpida, quien más lo puede enseñar a como complacer una mujer-Mariposa se señaló- Solo espero que esa marimacho se descuide para terminar con ella, después veremos qué hacemos con esas Unloud, me parece estúpido su nombre- Ambas siguieron caminando esperando el momento de atacar.

Había muchos militares que seguían a Bárbara, eso les daba mucha desventaja. No entendían porque no habían aparecido los "Plagados", según Lincoln así se llamaban. Un nombre muy original y algo tenebroso. Solo esperaban que tan solo uno apareciera. Así sus seguidores atacarían al grupo de Bárbara.

-"Solo espera Linky, que mami ya estará junto a ti"-Pensó con una cara lujuriosa.

La movilización continúo explorando los alrededores. Estaban preparados para cualquier cosa, pisaban lo que quedaban de los cuerpos de algunas personas y de otras cosas. Esto estaba muy raro, las calles que pasaron solo habían cuerpos muertos y nada más. ¿Dónde estaban los monstruos? ¿Qué les paso?

Barbará no entendía nada, las cosas se veían muy sospechosas. Miro a una pared y noto lo que parecía ser una cámara, pero alguien o algo la había destruido, y lo que tenía al frente tampoco mejoraba su autoestima. Parecía un juego de masacrar personas, porque el que les hizo esto a los cuerpos que veía al frente estaba en el primer lugar. Los demás soldados detuvieron su andar para observar la escena horripilante frente a ellos. La calle estaba repleta de cuerpos descuartizados y seguía de largo. Toda una calle era adornada por lo que solían ser humanos.

En definitiva el lugar parecía un cementerio, ¿Se mataron entre sí? Probablemente, aun así se veía muy extraño algunas de sus heridas, algunos tenían un agujero donde solía estar su corazón. Otros estaban partidos por la mitad. En eso le vino a la mente los tentáculos negros que estaban atacando a unos Helicópteros. Esas cosas salían de todas partes, parecía que un pulpo se había metido debajo de las cloacas. Los tentáculos tenían un color que no podría ser de un pulpo y lo mas importante ¿Cómo carajo llego un animal así debajo de una ciudad lejos del mar?

-Estoy paranoica, un animal de ese tamaño no entraría por una cloacas, ¡Revisen los cuerpos!-Bárbara ordeno, los soldados empezaron a examinar cada cuerpo que aún se parecía un cuerpo. Le dio asco con tan solo verlos. Noto como Lincoln tomaba su mano, lo miro y noto su rostro de tristeza. Ella le dio pena el chico, parecía ser un chico bueno. Todo esto no era bueno para él. Un niño debería estar jugando y pasar tiempo en familia. Pero tomando en cuenta que huye de sus propias hermanas, esa parte no sería buena idea. Lincoln fijo la mirada a un punto diferente. Este al parecer había visto algo extraño. Lo siguió y noto unas sombras que se asomaban por un callejón.

Apunto su arma y rápidamente se dirigió al callejón, los soldados de igual forma la siguieron. Entro y pudo notar como las sombras se ocultaban detrás de un contenedor de basura.

-¡Salgan con a las manos en alto o voy a disparar!-Grito. En eso escuchó unos murmullos que venían del lugar- ¡Hablo enserio salgan o..

-¡No dispare, vamos a salir, no nos lastime!-Una voz salió detrás del contenedor, esta se escuchaba como de una niña. Su sospecha fue cierta ya que dos niñas, una rubia de ojos verdes y otra con un vestido morado con un cabello negro salían del contenedor, mientras levantaban las manos-¡Me llamo Alice y ella es mi amiga Haiku, no estamos infectadas, por favor ayúdenos!-

Ambas niñas se acercaron poco a poco. Las miro mejor y era cierto no presentaban las venas negras características de los infectados. Estas la miraban con preocupación. Barbará les hizo señas para que bajaran las manos. Bajo su arma y miro algunos de sus soldados. Uno de ellos se acercó a ellas y empezó a examinar si no tuviera alguna herida. Habían encontrado a dos más. Esto le parecía raro, no habían encontrado algún adulto vivo o al menos infectado, sentía un miedo en su interior. Algo andaba por ahí matando a esas cosas.

Salieron del callejón y los demás miraron a ambas niñas. Lincoln abrió los ojos y se puso en frente de ellas. Estas a verlos se quedaron sorprendidas.

Linconl estaba feliz, no podía creer que sus amigas estaban bien Haiku y Alice. Pero se fijó en especial en la rubia. El poco tiempo que pasaron juntos fue suficiente para establecer una amistad con ellas. Aun así le pareció algo extraño su aparición. Es decir ¿Que hacían en un callejón?, exactamente ellas dos. Sintió un fuerte abrazo que le quito un poco de aire. Su nariz empezó a captar un olor muy agradable.

Alice estaba abrazándolo para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-¡Lincoln te encontré, estaba muy preocupada por ti!-Alice lo volvió abrazar- ¡Estaba asustada que una de esas cosas te atrapara!-

La rubia lo seguía abrazando, correspondió a su gesto y miro a Haiku, pero esta de aves de tener un rostro de felicidad, parecía triste. Lincoln notaba que su ojo visible estaba húmedo. ¿Estaba llorando? Posiblemente paso por algo muy traumático. Y no la culpaba, él ha visto muchas cosas horribles. Haiku pudo ver o ser atacada por un plagado. ¿La intentaron violar?, puso su mano en donde su cabello tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Esta le sonrió. Lincoln también le sonrió. No la había visto desde la casa del bosque y eso hizo que la mirara con intriga. ¿Dónde estaba Clyde? Y ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

Pensó con cuidado cada parte, Red Heart le dijo que el grupo de Robert trabajaba con las Unloud. Entonces sus amigos también estaban en peligro, por suerte Red Heart también la salvo. Igual que Ash y Luke, que según ella, Lars los dejo en un lugar seguro. Miro al cielo, su hermano y Ashley, seguían allá fuera, debía esperar que los encontraran. Seguro andaban por la ciudad. Si era así, no tardarían en topárselos. Oyó un gemido provenir de Alice. Sus manos comenzaban a bajar más y más hasta llegar a su trasero.

-¡Auch!, oye ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Lincoln se apartó de ella y noto una mueca de disgusto en su cara- Alice deberías tener cuidado- Lo había pellizcado en una nalga, eso sí era doloroso. Haiku acerco y le dio un codazo a la rubia. Alice la miro y esta negó con su cabeza. Lincoln las miro con curiosidad. Normalmente la gótica era oscura y callada, pero su rostro demostraba otro tipo de oscuridad. Su ojo se fijó en él, para luego mirar al suelo.

-Lincoln, ¿Viste por aquí a Clyde? Iba con nosotras pero lo perdimos, estoy muy preocupada-Haiku poseía una voz algo cansada y temblorosa- Te estuvimos buscando, me da gusto que sigas vivo-Le dio una sonrisa. Algo en sus palabras le daba miedo, la chica poseía una extraña actitud.

Uno de los militares se acercó y le indico a ambas que fueran chequearse. Este hombre lo miro y le dio una media sonrisa algo rara, para luego mirar a la rubia. Era uno de los hombres que vio junto a Mariposa. Su mirada hacia la niña le parecía sospechosa. Ambas fruncieron el ceño y miraron al hombre gruñendo. Lincoln no le gusta la manera de actuar de sus amigas. Alice lo miro antes de irse y le guiño un ojo. Haiku por su parte se le quedo mirando para luego señalar su boca.

-Espero repetir lo mismo cuando estábamos en la puerta de la casa Linky-Haiku giro para luego irse. Esa palabra resonó en su mente, solo la escuchaba de aquellos que le tuvieran cariño, pero desde que comenzó todo "Linky" simboliza una sola cosa. Problemas.

-Oh no, esto está muy mal, ¿Por qué me dice así? Nunca la había escuchado llamarme por ese nombre-Lincoln sintió varias miradas sobre él. Giro y se encontró con los ojos de varios militares, estos lo miraban de una forma burlona. Y entre ellos estaba Mariposa, esa mujer se encontraba sentada en un tanque, mientras la pelirroja estaba a su lado. Miro a su alrededor y otros hombres estaban cargando sus armas y uno de ellos se metía en el tanque.

El grupo que tenía las mascara era mandado por Bárbara a explorar las calles a su alrededor. Dejando solo a un docena con mascara. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, esto se estaba poniendo mal, la mirada de Mariposa no mostraba nada bueno, reconoció esos ojos. Los ojos de deseo que sus hermanas "poseídas" le lanzaban varias veces. Por instinto dio la vuelta y se acercó a la única persona que confiaba en el lugar.

Bárbara tenía unos binoculares monitoreando las lejanías, no había nada más que cuerpos de plagados. Suspiro y bajo la herramienta, no tenía éxito. Todo estaba lleno de cadáveres de esas cosas. Esto la estaba asustando, la misión era exterminar a las criaturas pero algo ya lo había hecho, vinieron con el mejor armamento que tenían. Estudiaron a uno de ellos y descubrieron que su piel era muy resistente, por esa razón trajeron balas capaces de atravesar el acero más duro conocido por el hombre. Giro y se encontró con el pequeño peliblanco.

-¿Qué sucede Lincoln Loud? Pensé que estabas con tus amigas, ¿No te gusto saber que están bien?-

-No es eso, sospecho que traman algo, me dirás paranoico pero creo que están infectadas o empiezan hacerlo-Lincoln además le señalo como el grupo sin mascara de militares empezaban a rodear los tres tanques que trajeron y unas camionetas con municiones. Bárbara frunció el ceño y miro como uno de ellos subía a la parte trasera de una camioneta junto a las niñas.

-¡Oh demonios, lo que me faltaba, ahora tengo a una rebelión en camino!-Bárbara miro al chico y luego a los soldados con mascara que estaban supuestamente de su lado. Era tan el fanatismo que le tenían a Mariposa que se dejaron influenciar por ella. Los idiotas dejaron de usar sus máscaras por tal estupidez. Debían llegar con Rex Grimes. La situación no pintaba bien, no llego a pensar que de aves de preocuparse por los infectados, debía hacerlo con sus propios hombres.

-Lincoln ponte al lado mío, hagas lo que hagas no te separes y mantén un ojo en Mariposa-Bárbara se arrodillo, no pensaba que iba decir esto- Bésame-

La orden dejo al Lincoln con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Disculpa?-

-Bésame, no lo hagas en la boca hazlo en la mejilla, Mariposa es muy celosa si lo haces adelantara su plan-Bárbara se sentía mal, ya había recibido besos de su hermano, pero era su hermano. No lo hacía porque quería, pero lo poco que sabía de ella, era sobre sus celos, tuvo mucho pleitos con otras solados cuando estuvo en la academia por algún hombre que le gustaba, Pero pensándolo mejor seguro esos hombres tenían menos de doce.

-No estoy seguro, no soy un chico que se anda besando con cualquiera-Soltó una risa nerviosa. Si claro perdió la cuenta de cuantas chicas había besado o lo habían besado para ser más realista. Estaba Unlola, Haiku, Lisa y si contaba al Lincoln del futuro había besado y tenido sexo con todas sus hermanas y con otras.

Bárbara comprendía su miedo, un chico de su edad apenas experimentaba su pubertad. Ella había tendido algunos momentos con otros hombres pero imaginarse besar a su hermano. Era asqueroso. ¿Quién tendría sexo con su hermano? Sola unas locas y desquiciadas mujeres, aparte de desesperadas lo harían.

La mujer no lo sabía, en una parte de la ciudad, las Unloud estornudaron. Al parecer alguien estaba hablando de ellas. Incluso Unlisa estornudo haciendo que soltara un destornillador.

-Señorita Bárbara, sé que Mariposa se ve sospechosa, pero no cree que es demasiado precipitado su plan, digo no es que no la quiera besar, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a eso aun-Lincoln iba a decir otra cosa, pero sintió unos labios en su mejilla que lo dejo helado, fue corto pero lo sufriente para que Mariposa lo viera, esta última casi parte su arma de la ira.

El peliblanco miro a Bárbara mientras tocaba la mejilla besada. La mujer tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esta le dio una sonrisa que por una extraña razón le daba algo de felicidad, la mujer se levantó y lo agarro de la mano para luego irse junto a un grupo de soldados con mascara.

-¡Esa zorra lo beso, no aguanto más la voy a matar ahora mismo!-La castaña se bajó pero fue sujetada por Rebecca.- ¡Déjame, es hora de atacar, no voy a tolerar que este cerca de mi Linky!-

-¡Relájate, su grupo nos supera en número si los atacamos ahora, verán nuestra traición, es mejor seguir con lo establecido, calma esos celos mujer-Rebecca sabia lo problemática que era la castaña, si los soldados leales a Bárbara, descubrían su plan, seguro que comenzarían un batalla aquí mismo. Noto como varios soldados con mascara comenzaba a monitorear los tanques y camiones de municiones. Esto le daba mala espina, comenzaban a sospechar.

Se dio cuenta de algo, Fred no estaba con ellas. El depravado seguro fue hacer de las suyas con las niñas que encontraron. Tanto el como la castaña eran un caso de locos sin moral. Pobre de las niñas, seguro ya estaban traumatizadas por ver a semejante hombre abusando de ellas.

Mariposa miraba el lugar donde se encontraba Lincoln, seguía sujetado de la mano de la marimacha. ¿Qué le veía a esa mujer? Su cuerpo no era tan atractivo como el suyo. Sus pechos eran un poco más pequeños que los suyos. ¿Y eso qué? Su cabello aparte de tenerlo corto no la hacía ver tan femenina. Sus caderas era muy pronunciadas, y su trasero también lo era.

-"Mierda, sus atributos físicos hacen que su cabello sea lo de menos, a lo mejor a Linky les gusta mujeres de cabello corto"-Toco el suyo y dio una mueca. Esto estaba mal, el chico cayó bajo las garras de la marimacha atractiva. La imagen del beso aun lo tenía en la mente. Seguro que terminarían juntos, esto no le gustaba. Debían actuar, pero ningún infectado los había atacado. No podía llegar y dispararle como si nada, ella era la que estaba al mando después de Bárbara. Los otros la seguirían si problemas si no estuviera.

Pero si la atacaba ahora, los solados comenzarían a disparar y por lo visto algunos ya estaban sospechando.

Se quedó mirando a Bárbara y a Lincoln que seguían agarrados de las manos. Pero no sabía que otras dos chicas miraban al par, con unos ojos que brillaban de rojo, mientras sostenían la cabeza de Fred, adentro del camión que habían entrado. Alice y Haiku gruñeron, el cuerpo del hombre quedo tirado como la basura que era.

-Al parecer tenemos a otra rival-Alice miro a bárbara y sonrió.- Veremos quién es la mejor militar del mundo amiga, no cualquier mujer puede estar con Linky-

Haiku asintió para luego ambas bajarse del camión sin que nadie las viera. Alice tiro la cabeza del sujeto adentro. Debían ser cuidadosas, estaban muy débiles después de escapar de los tentáculos negros, fuese lo que fuese era muy peligroso. Agradecía que los militares dispararan a llegar sino ya estuviera muerta.

-Puedo sentir que las Unloud se acercan-Haiku miro a un punto del cielo- Y están muy molestas, si se topan con este grupo darán fácilmente con Lincoln, deberíamos quedarnos para cuidar de él-

Alice frunció el ceño, ese tal Ash le hizo darse cuenta de su error. Servir a unos monstruos para luego recibir una porción de su premio, no le parecía. Si alguien merecía tenerlo era ella. Fue la primera en recibir su líquido vital, pero ese era otro Lincoln. Este aun no tenía a una mujer fija. Debía ser la primera nuevamente. Miro a Haiku, odiaba admitirlo pero la gótica era de gran ayuda.

-Bien dicho, pero antes, ocultemos el cuerpo del depravado este. Seguro sus compañeros preguntarán por él, abre un portal pequeño y envíalo lejos de aquí-Alice ordeno para luego la gótica entrara al camión.

-Debo idear una manera de eliminar a la del cabello corto, me pareceré conocida, ¿Dónde la abre visto?-

La silueta invisible miraba a la rubia desde atrás para luego moverse a donde estaba la castaña. Soltó un gruñido y se fijó en el peliblanco. Apareció al lado suyo y este volteo a sentir una ráfaga de viento que venía de atrás. Lars miraba a su padre detenidamente. Para luego fijar la mirada en Bárbara. La mujer tenía un buen corazón. Este soltó una risita. Que fue escuchada por ambos, estos miraron con confusión por donde venía la risa y no había nada.

-¿También escuchaste una risa que venía detrás de nosotros?-Pregunto Lincoln a Bárbara, esta asintió y volvió a mirar el punto vacío. Alzo una ceja y se quedó mirando el sitio. De repente vio unos ojos rojos brillar y desaparecer al instante. Se quedó sorprendida, alzo su arma y empezó acercarse en el punto. Lincoln como los militares que estaban con ella, la miraron confundidos. La mujer paso su mano como tanteando si algo estaba ahí.

Estuvo un rato en el lugar mirando el piso. Algo llamo su atención, la sangre que estaba en la calle, dejaba pronunciada sus pisadas y unas estaban en el lugar, estas era diferentes. Miro la suela de sus botas y las comparo. Los militares usaban las mismas botas y las que estaban ahí no se parecían. Siguió el rumbo de las pisadas y en un punto desaparecían. Como si el que estaba caminando de repente se despegará del suelo. Regreso con Lincoln que la miraba confundida.

-No te preocupes, solo verificaba algo, de todas maneras no te separes de aquí, presiento algo raro en el lugar-Bárbara no sabía precisamente lo que estaba por ahí, no imagino esos ojos brillantes. Algo andaba entre ellos y presentía que estaba detrás del peliblanco. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, miro al peliblanco, no quería que le pasara algo. Debía protegerlo, había algo especial en ese chico pero no sabía que.

Lincoln le dio una sonrisa a Bárbara y esta le correspondió con otra. La mujer le daba una sensación relajante muy distinta a las de sus hermanas. Aun así no evitaba sentir miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Sentía como si todo a su alrededor estuviera contra suya. Miro a la hermosa mujer al lado suyo, hablaba con uno de los militares. Era una mujer estupenda, no se merecía sufrir y el de alguna forma terminaba lastimando a los demás. En decir Ash y Luke terminaron revueltos por su culpa, ni se diga de las Unloud. Que comenzaron una plaga solo por venir a buscarlo.

Si andaban por ahí, no tardarían en encontrarlo y atacar a los militares. Bárbara lo iba defender pero ese era el problema, saldría herida por su culpa, no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Disimuladamente miro unas armas que se encontraban en un contenedor. Estiró los brazos y poco a poco iba caminando hacia allá. Bárbara seguía hablando con sus hombres para no darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Debo irme, estarán mejor sin mí-Lincoln observo a los demás que estaba reunidos con Mariposa y otros que contaban las balas. Miro el contenedor y un soldado con mascara estaba sacando las armas. El sujeto noto su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Necesitas algo?-El hombre se levantó- Estas son armas muy peligrosas para un niño, no deberías estar husmeando cerca de ellas-

-Lo sé, pero tengo curiosidad, me podría explicar cómo funcionan, es por si llego a usar una, en esta situación quien sabe lo que podría pasar-Lincoln no veía los ojos del sujeto pero al parecer estaba de acuerdo con él, ya que agarro una 9mm y se la dio.

-Un arma se debe usar para defenderte no para tu diversión, es sencillo usar una, al lado de ella hay un seguro, que hace que puedas disparar o no. El gatillo es otra cosa debes tener cuidado al momento de tocarlo-El hombre le hizo una demostración con la suya. Explicándole que debe tener un brazo firme sino el arma podría caerse. Aparte de como cargar el cartucho y otras cosas sobre ella.

-Recuerda, apunta bien, en una guerra es mejor no disparar sino tienes bien el blanco. Desperdicias balas- El hombre le quito la pistola- Entonces mejor me voy, adiós Lincoln-

-Gracias por todo señor-Dijo Lincoln con un sonrisa. El hombre se le quedo mirando. Se rio un poco para luego mirarlo a través de esa mascara.

-Llámame Simón-El militar se reunió con un grupo. Dejando a Lincoln solo con el contenedor. Lo había cerrado pero rápidamente saco una 9 mm y la metió dentro de una bolsa que estaba también ahí. Agarro unos cartuchos con munición. Volteo para verificar que nadie lo viera. Tenía suerte que estaban escuchando a Bárbara. Y los demás al parecer escuchando a la castaña.

Lincoln se bufo de lo descuidados que eran, no eran un grupo muy atento de sus cosas. Siguió sacando otras armas y sus ojos se abrieron en ver una clase de pelotas de color verde con una manecilla en una de sus puntas. Estaban en un tipo de correa. Se dio cuenta lo que eran, el tomo todo y aprovechando la distracción de los militares comenzó a caminar a uno de los vehículos.

Algunos pasaron al lado suyo. Les dio una pequeña sonrisa y estos siguieron de largo. Se puso detrás de un camión y observó a los militares que empezaban a moverse a sus posiciones. Bárbara y Mariposa terminaron de hablar con ellos, noto el cruce de miradas de ambas mujer. Algo malo iba a pasar con esas dos y no se iba a quedar averiguarlo. Su amiga de cabello corto empezó a ver a todos lados rápidamente.

-Oh no ya sabe que me fui-Lincoln dio la vuelta y se echó a correr lo más rápido que podía sin mirar atrás. Debía haberse ido desde antes. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y continúo con su camino. Cuando iba llegando al final de la calle, ruidos de disparos comenzaron a escucharse atrás de él. Se detuvo y miro hacia atrás. Tuvo ganas de regresar, soltó unas lágrimas y sacudió su cabeza. Se hecho nuevamente a correr. Ya no había marcha atrás. Su vida significa muerte para los demás y algo le decía que los disparos fueron por su culpa, ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de haber estado con ellos. Debía estar muerto y la mejor forma de morir era andar solo por una ciudad llena de monstruos.

-"No te sientas mal padre, yo te quiero de todas maneras, te protegeré de cualquier cosa, mis madres no te tocaran mientras yo este contigo"-Esa voz se escuchó en su mente. Se detuvo y miro a todos lados. ¿En verdad escucho eso?, la voz sonaba la de un hombre, se escuchaba calmado y de cierta forma eso lo tranquilizaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién dijo eso?-Lincoln se tocó la cabeza, fue muy raro. Sintió una mano tocando su hombro y de repente vio a un hombre musculoso de cabello rubio, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡Lars eres tú! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Miro a ambos lados y luego al sujeto.- ¿Red Heart está contigo?- El hombre se limitó a levantar su pulgar y señalar frente suyo. Lincoln miro el camino con duda. Lars lo alzo y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Lincoln se sorprendió por la repentina acción del hombre. En verdad que era alto.

-¡Oye, no soy un niño pequeño para que me cargues así, bájame!-Lincoln gruño, pero Lars rio. Y comenzó a caminar. Lincoln no protestó mas, fue testigo de cómo el sujeto peleaba. Así que mejor se quedaba callado, de cierta forma le parecía divertido. Miro al frente y noto una extraña neblina formarse.

\- A veces quisiera estar de vuelta en casa, ¿sabes? allá tengo algunos comic, me vendría bien uno-Lincoln miro como se elevaban del suelo y salían volando. -¡Hey! ¿Adónde vamos?, ¡Espera!-

Lars no dijo nada y siguió rumbo hasta un punto desconocido. Lincoln miraba todo desde arriba, veía algunos helicópteros que por mera suerte no se notaron de su presencia. La velocidad a la que iba el rubio era increíble pero no tanto para hacerlo caer. El aire chocaba con su cara, si seguía así podría meterse un insecto en su boca. Al momento sintió que el viento dejaba de golpearlo y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró encima de su vecindario. Lars aterrizo en frente de su casa. Lo bajo para luego caminar hacia su hogar.

Lincoln miraba su casa con un poco de tristeza- ¡Lars espérame, esta es mi casa! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? No creo que deberíamos entrar, quizás ellas sigan adentro- No sabía si las chicas estaban ahí, podrían estarlo fue el último lugar donde las vio. Recordó cuando los saludaron antes de irse con Luke. Aun así mirar su puerta le daba nostalgia. Nunca llego a pensar que tendría miedo de entrar a su propia casa. Es decir ¿Por qué lo tendría?, era su casa. El hombre lo miro para luego levantar su pulgar y entro a la casa. Se quedó parado mirando la puerta abierta, las luces estaban apagadas y su barrio ni se diga. Parecía un campo abandonado. No había ningún alma en los alrededores.

-No creí que mi propio vecindario diera miedo, estuve caminando muchas veces por aquí y nunca note lo tenebroso que se veía-Lincoln recordó la vez que su padre quería que cerraran la puerta porque podrían meterse los ladrones, le dio risa cuando tuvo que fingir un robo al vecino para hacerlos reaccionar.-Como me gustaría volver a ese momento, tal vez podría abrazar a mi familia nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado-

Dio suspiro y miro nuevamente la puerta. Lars se estaba tardando mucho, se acercó a la puerta para medio mirar adentro, no había ningún alma. Extrañaba a su madre, como daría tenerla en frente y darle un abrazo y un besito. Se escuchaba cursi, pero era verdad. Muchos de sus compañeros se burlarían. Y eso que importaba, lo único que quería era estar con su familia. Si tan solo pudiera volver en el tiempo. En eso recordó que las Unloud venían del futuro.

-¡Pues claro la máquina que usaron para venir aquí!-Lincoln sonrió, esa máquina era la esperanza de arreglar todo esto. Pero tenía muchos inconvenientes. Lisa Unloud no lo dejaría usarla, posiblemente cuando se acerque a ella, seguro lo atacaría. Tembló en pensar en eso.- Si tan solo hablara con una de ellas y la convenza de usar la máquina para arreglar todo. Aun así sería peligroso lo que ellas quieren es a mí-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando escucho algo cayendo detrás de él. Al voltear se encontró con alguien que nunca espero toparse, bueno no precisamente ella.

La mujer de cabello rubio claro lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Linky me da gusto volver a verte, te quiero preguntar algo, ¿sabes dónde estás nuestras hermanas? ¡Las perdí cuando salí volando!-Unleni poseía unas ¿Alas de mariposa en su espalda?- Además ¿Crees que esta ropa tiene mucho naranja?- Le mostro una ropa de bebé completamente naranja.

Lincoln miro la bolsa donde tenían las armas y miro a la rubia que estaba examinando la ropa de bebé, rápidamente la tomo y saco la pistola que había robado.- ¡No te me acerques, o te juro que te disparare!-La mano le temblaba, nunca pensó usarla tan pronto. Unleni lo miro con una ceja alzada y de repente apareció frente a él, para luego quitarle el arma. Esta lo miraba de una manera muy poco amigable.

-No debes jugar con estas cosas Linky, no sabes que podrías salir lastimado, además ¿Por qué quieres matarme? Si no te he hecho nada malo-Unleni parecía confundida. Su apariencia era de una mujer adulta con un hermoso vestido verde con muchas flores y un sombrero de igual manera tenia las flores.

-Por favor Leni, no me hagas nada, sé lo que pasaste con mi otro yo, pero no es motivo para que hagas todo esto ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a ayudarte?-Lincoln le dio una mirada nerviosa. Mientas la mujer se quedaba pensativa.

\- ¿Tu otro yo? ¡AH, te refieres a ti más grande pero él se murió y no tenemos a quien amar!-Unleni volvió a pensar. Lincoln la miraba con una ceja alzada, ¿En verdad esta Leni es de igual que tonta que la suya?- ¡Oh ya me acorde te debo llevar con las demás, así que ven aquí y no intentes nada porque me voy a enojar!-

Unleni frunció el ceño y sus alas de mariposa empezaron a secarse y ponerse puntiagudas. Además unos pequeños agujeros se abrían en ellas. Sus ojos brillaron en rojo para luego mostrarle una sonrisa siniestra con sus dientes puntiagudos.

-Pensándolo bien, llevo mucho tiempo sin probarte, mejor aprovecho que estamos nosotros solos-Unleni clavo sus garras en el marco de la puerta para acercarse más a él. Estaba petrificado. Su nueva apariencia le daba un estilo de demonio. Lincoln cayó al suelo mientras la mujer se apoyaba para agarrar su cara. Las garras de Unleni se habían clavado ahora en su barbilla.

-Linky mírame por favor, no me gusta que cierres los ojos, tu otro yo le gustaba verme con maldad ¿Por qué tu no lo haces?, siempre me sacudías para que reaccionara y me mantuviera despierta-Unleni clavo un poco más sus garras, haciendo que abriera los ojos y mirara esa cara llena de lujuria y ¿Odio?- Me lastimarte Lincoln, nos lastimaste a todas, fuiste el corazón de la familia, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?-La mujer empezaba a mirarlo con más odio- Eres un hombre malo ¿No te basto hacerle daño a mamá? Ella murió por tu culpa, si tan solo no la hubieras dañado-

-Ella hubiera sido de gran ayuda, ahora no está y todo fue por tu culpa-Unleni abrió su boca mostrando aún más los colmillos- Debes pagar y la mejor forma de hacerlo es de la misma manera que nos hiciste sufrir, Lori me dijo que debía hacerlo con un hombre que me hiciera sentir cómoda, pero no creí que fueras tú, mi propio hermano-

Lincoln soltó algunas lágrimas, maldecía con todo su corazón a ese Lincoln, nunca sería capaz de dañar a sus hermanas de esa forma, ¿Qué estaba pensando aquel Lincoln? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Su madre, ¿Por qué con ella? Hubiera preferido suicidarse antes de hacer algo así. Tenían motivos para odiarlo, ese Lincoln cometió un grave error, ¿Qué lo hizo caer tan bajo? Fue obligado eso era cierto, pero ¿Por qué siguió haciéndolo? Y ¿Por qué no las ayudo? Las dejo enloquecer igual que él.

-Lo siento Leni, me hubiera gustado ayudarte en ese momento, pero ese no era yo, él se merece tu odio. Aun así no se si sirva de mucho pero perdóname, perdóname por lo que te hice-Lincoln sintió que las garras se apartaban de él. Miro mejor y Unleni se apartó de él con una sonrisa normal. Ya no estaba enojada, se veía feliz.

-Lincoln, ¿Lo dices enserio? Pensé que te gustaba dañarnos por esa razón te hacia lo mismo-Unleni miro sus manos- Me convertí en esto porque quise vengarme de ti, pero solo quería escuchar que lo sentías, las veces que me acercaba a ti, lo único que hacías era atacarme y no parabas de hacerlo, ni siquiera escuchaba tu voz-Unas lágrimas negras comenzaron a salir de ella.

-Solo te importaba manosearme y no parabas, nunca lo hacías hasta que terminaban dentro de mi-Unleni se paró y sus alas volvieron hacer de mariposa- Eres mi hermano y siempre lo serás-

Lincoln se levantó y la miro a los ojos. ¿Decía la verdad o era un truco?- Leni lo siento tanto, eres mi hermana y no importa lo que mi otro yo te hiciera, siempre lo serás- Lincoln le dio un fuerte abrazo a la mujer. Esta sonrió y le devolvió el gesto. Nunca creyó que se disculpara, por alguna razón siempre pensó que solo la quería por su cuerpo. Sus hermanas se lo repetían cada rato y eso la hacía enojar, pero él era diferente, podía sentirlo. Se dejaron abrazar y lo miro con tristeza.

-Lamento haber matado a tu Leni, ella o yo no paraba de hablar bien de ti-Unleni se disculpó, en verdad se sentía mal por haber matado a su yo más joven. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Por la misma razón que la convirtió en un monstruo- Perdóname por quitarte a tu verdadera hermana Linky, solo quería estar contigo-

-Eso ya no importa, de hecho creo que hay una forma de solucionar todo esto ¿Recuerdas la máquina de tiempo que usaron?-Lincoln había conseguido su cometido. Nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil tuvo suerte en encontrar a Unleni de aves de Unlola, seguro ella ni lo había escuchado.

-¡Es cierto la maquina está en el edificio donde nos quedamos, puedo llevarte allá si quieres!-Unleni dio la vuelta pero se encontró con un hombre de cabello rubio y musculoso detrás suyo. Este la miraba seriamente. Lincoln se acercó a él y noto que traía unos cómics y una consola portátil. Esas cosas eran suyas ¿Las fue a buscar?

-Oye Lincoln ¿Quién es tu atractivo amigo?-Unleni se acercó y noto algo familiar en él- Me pareces conocido, ¿Te vi en alguna parte?- Unleni sentía algo familiar en Lars. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una manera extraña. A ver al sujeto le recordaba de alguna forma a ella.

-Se llama Lars, es un amigo mío, me ayudo salir de la ciudad en una pieza, no te preocupes esta de nuestro lado, es muy fuerte, nos podrá ayudar-Lincoln le explico. Lars por su parte miraba a la mujer, analizando cada aspecto de ella. Sonrió a darse cuenta que no había necesidad de atacarla. De alguna forma la mujer no emanada esa misma energía repúgnate que las demás.

-¿Lars? Que hermoso nombre, ¿Sabes? seria excelente para ponérselo a un hijo mío -Unleni sonrió para luego ver a Lincoln- ¿Sabes algo Linky? Nunca quedamos embazadas de tantas veces que lo hicimos, es raro, sentía los síntomas y todo pero nada pasaba. Pero si botaba mucha sangre entre mis piernas, es una lástima, hubiera querido tener un hijo tuyo-

Lars la abrazo con fuerza. Lincoln no se esperaba esa acción del hombre y lo siguiente que hizo lo sorprendió mas, le dio beso en la frente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Unleni se sonrojo un poco, ese beso resulto idéntico cuando su padre la besaba. Era raro pero muy relajante. Lars la miraba con una sonrisa. Algo de esa sonrisa le era familiar.

-No sé quién seas pero me caes bien, Linky deberíamos apresurarnos, las demás seguro te están buscando y a diferencia de ellas, no quiero seguir lastimándote- Unleni sonrió y camino a la calle enfrente de la casa. Empezó aletear y su cuerpo se levantó del suelo- Al principio me estrellaba con todo pero me acostumbré-

Lars y Lincoln miraban como la mujer se elevaba. El rubio subió al chico en su espalda para poder seguirla. Lincoln no protestó, ahora debía cumplir una nueva misión. Lars se veía feliz. Al parecer algo en Leni lo hizo sentirse bien.

-¡Bien es hora de irnos!-Unleni le sorprendió un poco que el sujeto volara, pero le restó importancia- Síganme y los llevare al edificio, tengan cuidado ya que hay unos helicópteros volando cerca, tuve que esquivarlos para llegar aquí. Bueno vámonos-Iba salir volando pero sintió un agarre viscoso en su pie. A mirar abajo no vio nada, pero sintió como esa misma viscosidad subía por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su garganta. Sus alas pararon de aletear, pero su cuerpo seguía suspendido encima de la calle. Sintió un fuerte apretón por todo su cuerpo. No podía respirar.

Tanto Lars como Lincoln la miraron con confusión. Unleni seguía arriba pero su cara mostraba algo de miedo. Esta los vio y una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo derecho. Lincoln iba preguntarle algo pero lo siguiente que paso lo dejo helado.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-Unleni soltó un grito de dolor, para luego una cantidad de sangre negra saliera de su boca. Ambos miraron con horror la escena, iban ayudarla, pero de repente unos tentáculos negros aparecieron de la nada, estos sujetaban a la mujer y la estrujaban con fuerza, haciendo que soltara más sangre. Unleni miraba el cielo mientras seguía llorando. Lars se congelo, esas cosas de alguna forma se hicieron invisible y la atraparon.

-¡Lars ayúdala!- La voz de su padre lo hizo reaccionar, Concentro sus energía en sus ojos y lanzo un rayo rojo de ellos directo a unos tentáculos desintegrándose en el momento. Lincoln le sorprendió esa nueva habilidad. Los tentáculos temblaron y apretaron con fuerza el cuerpo de la Unloud.

-¡Linkyyyyyy!-La rubia soltó apenas un grito, la sangre de su boca no la dejaba hablar. Lars iba a volver atacar pero los tentáculos jalaron a la mujer hasta unas cloacas donde se podía ver que salían de ahí. Fue tan rápido el movimiento que rompieron parte de la entra de dichas cloacas, desapareciendo junto con Unleni.

Ambos se quedaron viendo todo sin poder creérselo. Lars comenzó a caminar hasta la cloaca y miro adentro. Sintió el olor de su madre por las tuberías. Pero lo más raro de todo es que sintió también el de su padre, más específicamente en los tentáculos. La presencia de su padre estaba ahí, ¿Pero cómo?

Por su parte Lincoln, aun no procesaba lo que había pasado. ¿Eran los tentáculos que menciono Bárbara? Pues claro que lo eran, sintió un breve dolor en su corazón. Y en su nariz comenzó a salir un poco de sangre, se pasó la mano y pudo ver el líquido rojo. Ambos siguieron mirando la cloaca, habían perdido a Unleni y después que acepto ayudarlos. Soltaron unas lágrimas mientras seguían mirando el agujero. No se merecía morir de esa forma.

Lars estaba más dolido, esto era extraño nunca había visto a esas cosas. Unleni había muerto. De todas ellas era la que tenía un corazón cariñoso y amable, bueno eso se lo había contado su tía.

-Lars hay que buscar ese edifico, debemos encontrar esa máquina, es la única forma de salvarla-Lincoln le hablo al hombre con tristeza- Si lo logramos podremos reparar todo este caos, ¿Me ayudas?- Lars levanto su pulgar. Para luego salir disparado hacia el cielo. Fue muy lento, esos tentáculos lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no volvería a ocurrir.

Sentada en un techo de una casa. Se encontraba una mujer de cabello suelto y negro. Sus ojos rojos se fijaban en ambos. Un tentáculo negro apareció detrás de su espalda. Tenía un traje negro, que hacia resaltar su hermoso y sexy cuerpo.

-Dos fuera, faltan ocho-La mujer hablo con el tentáculo- Y después iremos por nuestro padre-

 **4 días. 1 hora. 15 segundos.**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos mate a otra Unloud. Si lo sé ¿Por qué a Leni?, ella era la única que Lincoln fácilmente podía convencer. Por así decirlo. De hecho muchos dirán que Unleni es la madre de Lars, eso mencione pero lean mejor cada detalle y se darán cuenta de algo. No se los diré, es a mi parecer muy obvio. Bárbara al parecer está sintiendo algo por el peliblanco. Para serles sincero Lincoln ya tiene su Harem, por esa razón les pregunto esto.**

 **¿Con cuál mujer quieren que se quede Lincoln?**

 **Esta historia tendrá una secuela donde Lincoln tendrá otras aventuras junto a su propio equipo y más o menos he decidió el hombre que va acompañar al peliblanco, pero la mujer aún no se. Tengo dos opciones, mátalas a todas o dejar una o dos vivas. Lo dejo en sus manos.**

 **Uno de los usuarios que respondió mi pregunta del anterior capitulo, la pego. De hecho Unleni lo menciono. Pero les pregunto otra cosa.**

 **¿Quién creen que sea la mujer que apareció al final?**

 **¿Por qué Lincoln tuvo ese dolor? Y ¿Por qué Lars sintió la energía de él, en los tentáculos?**

 **Si alguien me puede hacer el favor de dibujar a las Unloud avísenme por favor. Saludos.**


	17. Capitulo 17: Error o Culpa

**Sigo con todo esto, me siento inspirado para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Error o Culpa.**

Si pudiera definirla cuando era humana. Era la niña más inteligente del mundo, tan inteligente que veía a cualquiera como su inferior. Desde pequeña sus hermanas mayores la cuidaban, Lincoln era el primero en hacerlo, cuando tenía como un año de nacida, su hermano le daba de comer, hacia el ruido de un cohete para que abriera la boca. ¿Cómo podía recordarlo? Sencillo, su mente ya había adquirido la capacidad de guardar recuerdos. Desde ese entonces se convirtió en Lisa Loud la niña genio.

Su mente había almacenado cualquier informacion que para las mentes comunes era un reto o simplemente aburrido. Lisa Loud era la envidia de la sociedad científica, una niña de tan solo cuatro años superaba el cerebro de un viejo científico que tomo años para adoptar su supuesta inteligencia. Al principio los hombres la miraban con burla y superioridad, pero a ganar tantas medallas y reconocimientos mundiales, empezaron a respetarla e incluso a tratar de sabotearla.

La pequeña con el suéter verde, tenía la capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa fuera de la imaginación de cualquier persona. Su familia lo sabía, era los primeros en contemplar su brillante mente. Sus premios en efectivo la convirtió en la punta de la familia, más que sus propios padres, que de alguna forma los veía innecesarios para su vida, eso pensaba Lisa Loud, y fue así por un largo tiempo. Tenía en mente abandonar a su familia cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad. No los necesitaba y ella sabía que estar con ellos sería una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Qué pensaba hacer con su vida? Irse de casa y luego fundar su propia industria donde podría diseñar y dar vida a los mejores inventos que iban a revolucionar al mundo. Seria marcada en la historia como la mujer que hizo evolucionar a la humanidad a su punto máximo.

Después tal vez, solo tal vez, podría buscar a un espécimen que procreara junto a ella su descendiente, alguien tan prestigiosa debía dejar una línea de descendientes fuertes y únicos en todo el mundo. Aquellos que llevaran su nombre a lo más alto. ¿Por qué lo iba hacer? ¿Por qué quería ayudar a la humanidad? Ella era humana, por obvias razones y ese era un motivo para que su raza fuera la mejor de todas, incluso en el mismo universo. Todo eso lo iba hacer para el bien de la humanidad. Así pensaba Lisa Loud, así era esa niña genio que maravillaba a todos por su mera existencia, pero ¿Quién era Lisa Unloud?

-Soy un asco de persona o mejor dicho de criatura, ¿De que me sirve ser fuerte? Si soy un don nadie sobre este mundo, incluso en el mío- Unlisa bebió un sorbo de su café, se había vuelto adicta a esa sustancia negra y amarga. Si no tenía un poquito de azúcar daba asco, eso era ella. Lisa Unloud se parecía al café. ¿Quién bebía café sin azúcar o algún suplemento igual de dulce? ¡Nadie!, nadie se atrevía a beber algo tan repugnante sin ningún sabor agradable. Se consideraba así por esa razón, a ella le falto azúcar durante su niñez y hasta donde estaba ahora. Unlisa se consideraba una falla total de la existencia.

-La existencia de nuestros cuerpos es por un simple error, que comenzó conmigo, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, si me hubiera esforzado nada de lo que ocurre ahora existiría.-Miro las pantallas donde podía ver los tentáculos negros, esas cosas de alguna forma atacaban a los plagados y los mataba. ¿Una criatura que muto por el virus? Era posible en este ambiente. El Virus del Pecado, nombrado así, por los humanos sobrevivientes a las bombas.- Humanos que demostraron más capacidad de resistencia que cualquier especie-

La resistencia humana que peleo contra ellas, tenían una fuerza interna increíble, cada día perdían a más de los suyos y aun así, seguían adelante. Fueron capaces de exterminar una gran cantidad de plagados con sus inferiores armas. Alice Grimes fue la líder que los empujaba, ella les daba moral para seguir luchando, pero al final la rubia se rindió. Claro, viendo que ya no podía mas decidió traicionar a su propia raza. Condenando a la humanidad que se ocultaba en la Montaña. Masacraron a las personas que se encontraban ahí. Fue molesto, pero en su interior quería que sobrevivieran. Ellos se merecían vivir, eran la posibilidad que la humanidad retomara el mundo.

Muchos se unieron a ellas, pero otros poseían esa esperanza de derrotarlas, podía verlos en sus ojos. Sus hermanas se rieron por su estúpida resistencia a lo inevitable. Pero ella y Unlana, sabían algo que las otras ignoraban. Eso los hacia mejores que ellas, la humanidad no se rendía sin importar que tan difíciles sean las cosas. Las Unloud eran superiores en poder y habilidad. Aun así los humanos buscaban otra forma de solucionar sus desastres, las enfermedades provocadas por el ambiente por culpa de la contaminación. El calentamiento global, la falta de comida, edificios deteriorados. Escasez de agua.

Estas y muchas más eran provocadas por el hombre y lo más irónico de cada desastre hecho por ellos, era que le buscaban una solución. Por esa razón respetaba aquellos hombres que se reusaron a unirse a su grupo. Las veían como errores de la naturaleza y era cierto. ¿Qué eran los plagados? Puros adefesios que buscaban los placeres más bajos e inútiles de la sociedad. Y pues claro que eran inútiles, no podían procrear, tenían la capacidad, pero las mujeres plagadas era un desperdicio ambulante. ¿Cómo pensaban perdurar? No hacían algo provechoso, solo iban de un lugar a otro cometiendo fechorías.

Unas veces trato de hablar decentemente con una plagada y a los pocos minutos ya la estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo. Las matadas al instante, no podía tolerar tan poca cordura. Y con los hombres era lo mismo, a diferencia con ellos, si terminaba haciendo algo por su mera adicción. Recordar como gruñían a estar con ella, le daba asco, por esa razón terminaba matándolos. Su cuerpo era su tesoro y de cierta forma el único que se lo merecía varias veces era su hermano.

-Si Lincoln Loud, eres el único que me merece, me hubiera gustado dar luz a un hijo tuyo, pero nunca ocurría- Se tocó el vientre. A sentir los síntomas durante su primer año de pubertad, se hizo exámenes y confirmaba su embarazo. Pero siempre terminaba mal, no importaba tantas veces intentara nunca su aparato reproductor que era según sus estudios de gran capacidad podía terminar de formar a un ser humano.- Claro un ser humano, más bien un ser plagado-Hablo con sarcasmo.- No me imagino que clase de ser hubiera salido de nosotras, ¿Un monstruo? Todo es posible con una mutación tan impredecible como la nuestra-

Tuvo muchos abortos y veía con lastima a sus futuros hijo o hijas, perdió las veces que sus hermanas perdían a los suyos, las mayores fueron las primeras en comenzar en perder a sus posibles hijos. Al principio soltaban unas lágrimas pero después se volvieron tan frías, que se convirtió una simple función de su cuerpo. Ya no les importaba lo que ocurrían con ellos. Unlana era la única que se ponía a llorar a cada rato por lo mismo. Era la única aparte de ella que sentía algo.

Miro al techo y se puso a pensar en cada tragedia que ocurrió desde el accidente que los obligo a huir de su hogar. ¿Accidente? Si, un accidente de bombas atómicas que acabo con la gran mayoría de la humanidad, muchos pensarías el porqué de tal suceso. ¿Tercera Guerra Mundial? Esa fue la primera idea que se le vino a la mente a su padre. Su familia se alarmo y tuvieron que dejar todo atrás. Las Bombas cayeron en los alrededores, considerados por muchos puntos al azar, pero ¿Fue realmente un accidente? ¿Una Guerra que comenzó todo por un simple pleito entre naciones?

Busco entre sus archivos de computadora una carpeta con el nombre "Proyecto Ultimatum", lo abrió y empezó a leer lo que consistía dicho proyecto. Estuvo inmensa en su lectura que no noto a la mujer parada al lado suyo. Esta hizo un ruido para llamar su atención, despego la mirada del monitor y la miro seriamente.

-Me preguntaba cuando ibas aparecer, dudaba que mi mente fuera tan especial para no ver una ilusión tan rara como tú-Miraba con atención a la mujer de cabello castaño amarrado con una cola de caballo, con una bata idéntica a la suya, y unos lentes pequeños que la hacían ver muy hermosa. Dentro de la bata poseía una camisa verde y una falda marrón que llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla.- ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué soy un asco? ¿Qué debo morirme? O ¿Qué soy la peor versión de Lisa Loud?-Le dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eres inteligente después de todo, pero ¿Por qué te diría algo que ya sabes?-La Lisa camino hasta sentarse encima de su escritorio, cruzo sus hermosas piernas mientras le daba una risa juguetona-Sé que soy mejor que tú, y es aceptable que sepas que no sirves para nada-

Unlisa debía admitirlo su otra versión era más hermosa que ella, muchos dirían que cuando fuera grande seria fea por su cabello y forma de hablar, pero la mujer al lado suyo, tenía el cabello liso y sus lentes eran bonitos. Su lápiz labial rosado le daba un toque muy femenino.

-A veces es bueno verse bien para ser admirada por lo que haces, lo aprendí hace mucho, por eso idee una forma de cambiar mi cabello, se lo que piensas, verte hermosa te haría perder el tiempo en tus inventos y temo decirte que no es así. Solo debías esperar en cumplir doce para darte cuenta-Esta Lisa se rio para luego mirar a la pequeña Lisa muerta sentada en una silla, con unos cables pegados a su cerebro.- ¿Te parece bien que uses su cerebro así? –

-¡Ya cállate y dime lo que eres, es obvio que tratas hacerme enojar!-Sus hermanas tuvieron la decencia de explicarle lo ocurrido sobre unas fantasmas de ellas, molestándolas- No sé cuál sea tu objetivo de estar aquí, pero no tengo tiempo para esto- Volvió a mirar la pantalla dejando a su otra yo con una sonrisa.

-Mi objetivo es hacerte ver lo que podías haberte convertido si no hubieras cometido ese mal cálculo, o mejor dicho una mala formula-Unlisa abrió los ojos y se paró mirando con rabia a su mejor versión.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?-Gruño para luego mirar el archivo que estaba abierto. La otra Lisa agarro el mouse y empezó a ver cada página- Ni se te ocurra leerlo, eso fue un mal sueño-

-¿Un mal sueño? ¿Te refieres a tu primer intento de ayudar a la humanidad? ¿Aquel que sacaste de un comic de Lincoln?- Se rio la otra Lisa para mirar con repudio a la Unloud- Fue el peor error del mundo, me imagino que te sientes orgullosa de lo que te has convertido ¿No? Una criatura sádica y repugnante que de aves de caminar hacia el futuro lo que hace es retroceder-

Eso no era ella. Los plagados eran opuestos a los humanos, caminaban a su propia destrucción. Ella de cierta forma trataba de caminar hacia el futuro. Progresar, pero pensándolo bien había cometido el mismo error que antes. Sintió una mano tocando su cabello, miro como la otra Lisa se paraba en frente mirándola con esos ojos normales a través de los lentes.

-Trataste de remendar tu error, encontrando la cura para el Pecado. Tienes razón, los humanos buscan resolver sus propios errores porque quieren vivir mejor, pero tú no solo tienes un error sino dos, un mal cálculo que no solo te hizo buscar esos códigos y dejar a un lado lo que trabajaste con tanto esmero-La otra Lisa volvió a mirar la computadora. Para luego fijarse en la cuenta regresiva.

-¿Sabes algo? Cualquiera con respeto así mismo, hubiera acabado con su sufrimiento-

-Solo eres una ilusión creada por mi mente para hacerme ver mis fracasos ¿Verdad?, no te funcionara, soy diferente a las demás-

-Eso es cierto, pero estás equivocada en algo-La Lisa se señaló- Yo no te muestro tus fracasos, no puedes llamar fracaso a algo que ni siquiera traería beneficio para nadie, la primera idea tenía un buen punto de vista- Señalo el archivo del proyecto Ultimatum.- Pero no supiste como desarrollarlo, hubiera sido un gran tesoro para la humanidad-

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-Pregunto mientras agarraba su taza con café- Fue una estúpida idea sacada de un comic, los humanos de esas historias, se adaptaban a sus habilidades pero en realidad la humanidad es impredecible en cualquier aspecto-

-Eso crees, pero no has visto los mundos donde sí lo han logrado-La lisa le sonrió para luego señalar la pequeña niña- Si tan solo no tomaras las decisiones más desesperadas e innecesarias de tu vida tal vez lo hubieras hecho mejor ¿Qué te hizo hacerlo? El miedo quizás o tu orgullo de científica que no toleró la posibilidad de volverse un monstruo-

-¡Cállate, tu no entiendes nada! ¡Lo hice por el bien de todos pero no espere que terminaría de esta forma!-Grito para luego ver la computadora y guardar los archivos.- Vete, no quiero escucharte más- Activo su brazo robótico y preparó su callón de plasma para luego apuntarle a niña sentada en la silla.

La Lisa adulta la miraba seriamente.- Hazlo,de todas maneras ya está muerta, una Lisa menos no es importante-

No dudó en disparar y borrar de la faz de la existencia a su otra yo. La niña vino por respuestas pero en su lugar recibió una muerte rápida. La otra Lisa la miro con una sonrisa ¿Ahora que iba a decir?

-Te informo que Lana salió del edificio, seguro va tras su otra yo-Desapareció dejando una extraña luz azul. Esta miro el sitio para luego regresar su brazo a la normalidad.- Lo que me faltada, bueno, de todas maneras su vida no me importaba- Se volvió a sentar y miro con tristeza el lugar donde estaba la pequeña Lisa. No sabía con exactitud lo que le había dado a ese tal Ash. Esa mano le daba curiosidad.

-Debí preguntarte antes de matarte, pero creo que ira en las listas de mis errores-Unlisa volvió a darle Click al archivo del proyecto. ¿Ultimatum? El nombre que ella le dio. Lo escogió porque se escuchaba bien, aun así, nunca fue ni será reconocido como algo beneficioso.

* * *

\- Bien chicos, por lo visto ningún militar de aquí nos servirá de mucho-Ash miro con una mueca todos los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado aquí? – No creo que hayan sido los plagados, técnicamente no queda ninguno en el lugar-

El grupo compuesto por Ash, Luke , Paul y Unlily, llegaron donde se suponía que venían los disparos que escucharon desde lejos. Su meta era toparse con grupo de soldados y pedirles ayuda, pero a llegar se encontraron con muchos cadáveres de soldados. Buscaros entre los restos algún sobreviviente. Aun así no daba mucha esperanza.

-Los vestidos de ensalada, no fueron atacados por los tentáculos, eso es seguro-Ash noto heridas de balas en la mayoría de los cuerpos.- Es raro, ni siquiera su corazón fue arrancado, algo más los mato-

Unlily levanto unos de los cuerpos. Capto el olor a balas recién disparadas. Miro a su alrededor y verifico su descubrimiento. Esto no fue hecho por ningún plagado, no sentía ninguna pizca de su esencia, tampoco fueron sus hermanas. Alguien más lo hizo. Luke se le acercó para saber qué hacía. Unlily lo miro con seriedad y después le señalo unas marcas de ruedas en el suelo.

-¿Fueron atacados y huyeron?-Pregunto el rubio. Su hermana negó.

-No lo parece, la escena no fue provocada por los plagados, al parecer lucharon entre si-Se fijó que en la parte donde estaba habían cuerpos de soldados sin mascara y en la otra parte donde se encontraba Ash, habían algunos con máscaras- Es extraño, los que están aquí, no tienen mascara, aun así no siento que se estaban convirtiendo en plagados-

-Bien, pero si no fueron ellos, entonces ¿Quién?- Luke miro sus cuerpos- Es como si hubieran tenido un pleito entre ellos, ¿Acaso sospechaban que estaban infectados?- Unleni levanto las manos en incertidumbre.

La rubia le parecía extraño todo esto. Pero abrió los ojos a notar una pequeña presencia que venía de un callejón cercano. Las paredes alrededor de este estaban en llamas, como si alguien las hiciera explotar. La energía que sentía era débil, pero aún vivía. Le hizo señas al pelinegro para que viera el callejón. Ash levanto su mano y fue acercándose poco a poco. Los demás solo esperaban lo que saliera de ahí. No era muy valiente quedarse viendo que el pelinegro hiciera lo peligroso, pero poseía un arma diferente a las demás.

Ash noto unos contenedores de basura casi destruidos. Suspiro, al parecer no había nada. Pero noto un bulto tirado en el suelo. Camino hacia él y lo que encontró lo sorprendió. Había una mujer de color muy hermosa. Se encontraba inconsciente, la movió un poco y esta abrió los ojos de golpe para luego lanzarle un patada que lo derribo. Bárbara saco un cuchillo y se lo puso en el cuello.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Estas con Mariposa?-Bárbara tenia dolores en varias partes de su cuerpo. Mariposa se volvió loca para dispararle con un lanzamisiles, enserio quería a ese niño- ¡Habla o te corto el cuello!-

Ash le dio una sonrisa. –No sé quién sea esa tal Mariposa, pero soy un sobreviviente de este caos nena, ¿Así tratas a los que quieren ayudarte?, me gusta tener mujeres encima pero no con un cuchillo-

La mujer lo miro con duda y se fijó en las tres personas que estaban mirándola con preocupación. Noto que el hombre debajo de él. No traía uniforme militar y tampoco parecía un infectado. Quito el cuchillo y se levantó con algo de molestia, el golpe contra el suelo fue doloroso. Ash se sacudió un poco para mirar a la militar, está por su parte empezó a buscar entre los escombros cualquier arma que le pudiera servir. Tuvo suerte y encontró varias. Algo dañadas pero aun servían. Se fijó en el cuarteto que la miraba confundidos.

-Me llamo Bárbara Summer, era parte de este pelotón de militares, era la que estaba a cargo pero una soldado puso contra mí a la gran mayoría y tuvimos un altercado, que como verán terminamos destruidos-Bárbara suspiro y se sobo la cabeza, no podría creer lo que había pasado. Luke se acercó y le toco el hombro, haciendo que reaccionara.

-¿Hay más de ustedes? Vimos muchos helicópteros sobrevolando la ciudad-La mujer lo miro con seriedad para luego señalar hacia un punto en el cielo.

-Los demás se encuentras a las afueras de la ciudad y se moverán hasta el centro, donde se suponía que debíamos reunirnos con ellos-Se sonó los dedos y miro al grupo.- Ustedes son los primeros sobrevivientes adultos que encuentro los anteriores fueron niños, pero lamentablemente los perdí, ¡Rayos! ¡Esa maldita! va tras Lincoln-

Esto hizo reaccionar a todos, ¿Uno de los niños eran Lincoln?- Espera, ¿Mi hermano estaba con ustedes? ¿Quedo atrapado en la pelea?-Luke la sujeto mientras la movía desesperadamente. Bárbara se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ¿Hermano?

-Soy Luke Loud, hermano mayor de Lincoln, fui secuestrado cuando era bebé y luego me reuní con mi familia-Luke noto la cara de asombro de Bárbara al parecer Lincoln no le había hablado de él. -¿Quién lo busca? ¿Son unas mujeres de ojos rojos?

Bárbara proceso la repentina informacion y lo miro con tristeza- La soldado que me traiciono es una pedófila, quiere a tu hermano y se llevó lo que quedaba de mi armamento y hombres-

-A ver si entendí, hay una militar loca que busca a Lincoln, ¿Se infectó? Porque las únicas locas que lo buscan son las Unloud-

-¿Las Unloud? Así que es verdad lo que me dijo y quiero saber algo ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Por lo que veo son más que unos simples sobrevivientes-Bárbara estaba algo confundida, Lincoln le dijo sobre las tales Unloud. Entonces el grupo comenzó a explicarle sobre lo ocurrido desde el inicio. Bárbara se puso a organizar las armas que tenía mientras escuchaba las historias que los integrantes de aquel grupo le decían. ¿Viaje en el tiempo? ¿Versiones malignas de las hermanas Loud? ¿Virus del pecado? Todo concordaba con lo que Lincoln le menciono, ya entendía porque tenía miedo de sus hermanas además porque se echaba la culpa de lo que ocurría. Pobre niño estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

Miro fijamente a Unlily, según lo que dijo era también una infectada, hizo una mueca de disgusto, por su apariencia era la mujer súper héroe que salvo a Lincoln. Además que tenía un sobrino que también lo era. El general no se iba a creer semejante historia, pero eso ya no importaba. Debía llegar con él y explicarle sobre lo que hizo una de sus soldados. Cargo la última arma y la apunto hacia la rubia de traje rojo.

-Escuchen, voy acompañarlos, pero la rubia debe ocultar sus ojos, si llegamos a toparnos con otros militares sabrán que está infectada- Bárbara no confiaba en ella. Aunque pensándolo bien que era la hermana de Lincoln de un futuro apocalíptico, pero seguía siendo su hermana y de cierta forma tenía que confiar en ella. Ese chico tenía un problema de proporciones épicas, sus hermanas lo buscan para…. bueno, hacer lo mismo que piensa Mariposa. En eso se dio cuenta, esa loca tomo un gran armamento e igual de las Unloud quería encontrar al chico, la situación estaba mal, muy mal.

-Oigan ¿Qué es eso de allá?-Paul señalo un punto volando sobre la ciudad. Se pusieron alerta al parecer iba a su dirección, pero Unlily era la única que miraba el punto con una sonrisa. Ese punto aterrizo en frente de todos. Revelando a un hombre de cabello rubio que cargaba en sus hombros a un niño de cabello blanco. Ambos se le quedaron viendo. Igualmente el grupo los miro con asombro. La rubia salió corriendo y les dio un gran abrazo al hombre.

-¡Lars me da gusto que estés bien y veo que trajiste a Lincoln, ahora estamos todos juntos!-Unlily le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al sujeto. Este bajo a Lincoln que no paraba de ver a los tres sujetos. El primero en avanzar fue Ash que lo miraba sonriente.

-Hola peliblanco, deberíamos tenerte atado, eres más escurridizo de lo que pensaba-Ash sacudió su cabeza. Lincoln gruño un poco pero la daba gusto volver a ver a Ash, de todas las personas que esperaba encontrar era el primero. Luke apareció y lo levanto para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Lincoln que bueno que no te pasara nada!-Luke le dio otro brazo, haciendo que perdiera un poco el aire. Luke lo bajo para luego ver a la misma mujer que lo había salvado antes. Red Heart les sonrió de una forma algo extraña. Para luego darle un beso en la frente. Se sonrojo por el gesto.

-A ver Lincoln, será mejor que me explique adonde te habías ido, me tenías preocupada- Una voz dura y familiar vino detrás de él. A girar se encontró con unos ojos marrones mirándolo con furia. Bárbara estaba cruzada de brazos mientras lo seguía mirando. No se esperaba toparse tan pronto con ella.

-¡Te fuiste sin permiso! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando no te vi?-Bárbara lo sujeto de los hombros, el chico le dio un buen susto pero luego le sonrió.- Aun así fue una buena idea que te fueras, Mariposa al momento que noto tu ausencia empezó a dispararme, fue suerte que no estuvieras-

Lincoln le sorprendió lo hecho por la mujer. Sabía que algo andaba mal con ella, pero llegar a tal extremo. Era una locura, no la conocía lo suficiente para saber su personalidad. Aunque lo venía venir de alguna forma. También vio a Paul que simplemente lo miraba inexpresivamente, pero levanto su mano en señal de saludo. No pensaba que se tomara la situación tan bien, conociéndolo hizo de sus típicas frases sarcásticas al respecto.

-Oye Lincoln ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana Lisa? Me debe una explicación sobre la mano que tengo-Ash llamo su atención para luego fijarse en la mano metálica que traía. El pelinegro le hizo un breve resumen de lo que paso y como la obtuvo. Lincoln le parecía fantástico tal objeto. Lisa según había creado unas armas especiales para atrapar a las Unloud pero nunca le menciono que eran precisamente.

-No estoy seguro lo que sea esa mano, pero deberíamos buscar el edificio donde están las Unloud, según Leni tienen la máquina del tiempo de donde vinieron- Esto sobresalto a los demás. Menos a Bárbara ya que no había visto a tal mujer.

-¿Viste a Leni? ¿Te hizo daño?-Luke le pregunto preocupado. Lincoln asintió pero puso una cara triste. De igual forma Lars, que Unlily noto enseguida para luego darle un abrazo.

-Me la tope en casa, pero unos tentáculos negros se la llevaron, se arrepintió de lo que hizo y nos iba ayudar-Lincoln soltó algunas lágrimas, su hermana murió de una forma tan horrible, que nunca pensó que podría ocurrir. Los demás se miraron entre sí, al parecer esos tentáculos estaban haciendo estragos por toda la ciudad. Se llevó a una de las Unloud, eso significa que no estaba con ellas o fue una maniobra de escape para engañar al chico. Luke se quedó pensando en Leni, a diferencia de los otros, estaba seguro de su redención, si poseía algo de su Leni, a ella no le gustaba hacer esas maldades.

-Bueno, si esa máquina realmente existe, debemos hallarla, si hay una forma de reparar todo esto, yo me sumo-Paul vio una pistola y la tomo.- No soy un experto en usar armas, pero creo que ver películas de acción me ayudara un poco ¿No creen?-

-Es cierto, no tenemos nada que perder, además con mi mano tenemos una gran ventaja-Ash la convirtió en una motosierra. Pero algo llamo su atención entre las armas tiradas- Mira lo que tenemos aquí, una escopeta me servirá de mucho-Ash sonrió, no era la suya pero esta era mejor.

-¿Para que la quieres? Si ya tienes una mano alienígena o no seque cosa, deberías dársela no sé .. A Luke-Paul no entendía la actitud del hombre. Si podía definirlo, era un narcisista, egoísta, engreído, mujeriego con poca suerte con las mujeres. Solo una loca quería estar con él y viendo a Unlily que lo veía con ojos soñadores, fortalecía su punto. En eso Lars se le acercó y le levanto su pulgar- Amigo deberías hablar más, solo levantar tu dedo no ayuda mucho para saber lo que piensas-

Lars lo miro por unos segundos para luego levantar otra vez su pulgar. Paul choco su mano con su frente. Hijo de Lincoln tenía que ser y hablando de eso. ¿El chico ya lo sabía? El musculoso debió decírselo pero pensándolo bien, lo dudaba.- Oye Lars, dime una cosa y por favor esta vez habla. Le dijiste a Lincoln sobre tu origen ¿Eh?-

El hombre negó con la cabeza pero un brazo se puso alrededor de su cuello- ¡Hey viejo, así que eres el hijo de Lincoln, dime ¿Cómo se tomó la noticia el viejo prematuro cuando se enteró que tenía más de quinientas hijas y un hijo?-Ash grito mientras chocaba su puño izquierdo con el brazo musculoso de Lars.

En lugar quedo en silencio por la acción del pelinegro. Desde Bárbara hasta Paul abrieron la boca por la repentina revelación, bueno, algunos ya lo sabían pero Bárbara y Lincoln estaban teniendo un momento incómodo. En especial Lincoln, que sus ojos se abrieron mientras su boca parecía un enorme agujero. Ash noto la cara de odio de sus compañeros y Lars simplemente suspiro para luego caminar hacia el peliblanco.

-¿Y ahora que dije? –Ash pregunto como si nada, a lo que Luke le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, para luego señalar a su hermano. Ash miro a Unlily y esta le negaba con la cabeza- ¡AAAAA, no se lo dijo, bueno de todas maneras tenía que saberlo- Luke le volvió a dar un manotazo.

Bárbara respiro, no se esperaba tal suceso. Miro al rubio musculoso, pensándolo bien tenía sentido, si venia del futuro debía ser hijo de alguien actual, por lo que le tomó por sorpresa que fuera Lincoln. Entonces el chico tenía méritos de decir que todo giraba en él. Todo comenzó por una adicción de unos monstruos del futuro, enserio si salía de esto, debía tomar unas vacaciones y tal vez buscarse un hombre para tener hijos.

-¿Alguien más se siente incómodo? Porque yo sí, mejor los espero por allá- Paul se fue a un lado. Los demás lo miraron y este señalo a los dos familiares. Se dieron cuenta que estaban en un momento delicado, menos Ash que esperaba como iba a terminar todo, pero fue jalado de la oreja por Unlily. Mientras Luke daba un largo suspiro.

Lars miraba a su padre con una sonrisa, se arrodillo para verlo mejor y le dio sus comics y la consola portátil. Lincoln miro los objetos y los tomo temblando un poco. Miro a Lars ¿Era su hijo? Era una locura pero si tuvo sexo con sus hermanas, era posible que terminara teniendo un hijo ¿Pero quinientas hijas? Si sus padres lo supieran les daría un infarto, o tendría que darlas a otras familias. Sus padres lidiaron con once hijos pero con quinientos, aparte que la gran mayoría eran niñas y un solo varón.

Enserio los genes de su familia querían plasmarle la misma situación suya, Es decir un niño con muchas hermanas, parecía un juego bastante ridículo. Solo imaginarse la cantidad y la apariencia de ellas le daba un escalofrió muy extraño. El hombre parado frente al él, alzo su puño en señal que lo chocara.

-¿No me odias? Le hice mucho daño a una de tus madres, no se quien sea pero viéndote puede ser Lori, Lola, Lana e incluso Leni-Lincoln a decir ese nombre se asustó- ¿Tu madre era Leni? ¡Oh no, la viste morir! ¡Lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa si tan solo hubiera reaccionado más rápido!- Iba a llorar pero una voz lo detuvo.

-No exactamente, me duele haberla perdido, pero no es la única, solo tengo una tía, las demás son todas mis madres-Lars tenía una voz profunda pero calmada. Lincoln se dio cuenta que era la misma que escucho en su mente. Por esa razón lo llamo padre. Pero lo que dijo lo confundió ¿Todas eran sus madres?

-¡Wow entonces eres hijo de todas! ¿Cómo es eso posible?-Ash se metió entre los dos. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los demás fallaron en detenerlo.

-¡Por favor Ash compórtate como un adulto y deja de meterte en conversaciones ajenas!-Luke le reprocho, pero igual se hacia esa pregunta. Unlily rio llamando la atención de los otros. La rubia abrazo por la espalda a su sobrino y le hizo mimos haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Les dije que Lars era especial, creo que debo explicarle el origen de mis sobrinas y porque nunca mis hermanas supieron de su existencia, Linky por favor no te desmayes ya que lo que te diré es algo asqueroso y muy traumante-Unlily miro a los demás. Luke solo esperaba una explicación menos repugnante igual que Paul ¿Qué más puede ser asqueroso?

-Yo quiero saber con exactitud toda esta locura, apenas puedo creer que sean reales, me gustaría despertar en mi cama y decir que todo fue una pesadilla-Bárbara le gustaría estar en su casa con su familia, esta misión se había vuelto tan extraña que juraría que se tomó muchas cervezas antes de irse a dormir, eso explicaría lo loco de todo esto. ¿Era mucho pedir dormir bien?

-¡Vamos, dilo mujer!, ¿Son clones? o ¿Un experimento fallido de una organización maligna?-Ash estaba impaciente, ahora lo cosa se ponía buena. Unlily le sonrió y señalo su vientre.

-Todas son producto de un aborto, cuando deambulaba por el desierto a la edad de quince años, sentí una energía muy rara pero a la vez familiar, camine hasta llegar a un cuartel abandonado. Y lo que me encontré fue sorprendente-Unlily señalo a Lars- Descubrí a una gran cantidad de mujeres de cabello castaño, rubio y blancas. Unas tenían pecas y otras no, pero fue lo de menos, al principio me tuvieron miedo. Aun así se dieron cuenta de quién era y no dudaron en aceptarme-

Todos tenían una cara de asombro. Lincoln estaba más impactado, esas eran sus hijas pero algo no tenía sentido en ese relato.

-A entrar descubrí que habían otras, pero eran más jóvenes, algunas niñas y bebés. Las más grandes me revelaron algo asombroso, mis hermanas al parecer no podían desarrollar a los niños completamente, por eso su cuerpo las expulsaba, pero no morían, seguían vivas-

A Luke le empezó revolver el estómago, ya veía a donde iba la cosa. Paul maldecía haber comido cuatro huevos y un Sándwich de jamón y queso, sentía que cuerpo iba a expulsarlos en cualquier momento. La militar por su parte temblaba por lo asqueroso que se escuchaba y miro a Lincoln, que estaba quieto mirando a la rubia posiblemente tratando de entender el origen de sus raras hijas. El único que parecía normal era Ash que estaba aguantando las ganas de reír. Si, con esto remataba su lista de cosas raras.

-Aquí comienza las cosas que no entiendo, verán según ellas, mejor dicho las primeras en salir, desde su no nacimiento, empezaron a moverse a un lugar seguro, como las tortugas al momento que nacen. Llegaron a ese lugar y ahí crecieron, según que en un día le tomo llegar a verse como unas niñas de cinco años y en menos de un año ya habían crecido a su edad adulta- Unlily saco una foto de su traje y se la dio a Ash. Este miro con asombro la cantidad de mujeres, parecía un ejército no entraban ni siquiera en la foto. Se veía a Unlily junto a Lars en el medio con una sonrisa. Mientras a su alrededor estaban todas esas mujeres. Desde niñas hasta adultas.

Le dio la foto a Luke para que la viera, Paul y Bárbara miraron a las mujeres, el psicólogo encontraba el parecido con la familia Loud. Si sus abuelos las vieran seguro les daría un infarto o una felicidad rarísima.

-Conseguimos una cámara y la tomamos- Soltó una risa- Y supe después que cada vez venían más y más. Me explicaron que desde las primeras llegaron ahí, las demás llegaban a cada rato. Y así comenzando una gran familia-Abrazo a Lars y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su familia era rara pero eso ya lo sabía. Lincoln miro la foto y una pequeña sonrisa se formó. Se veían felices, pero ¿Por qué? ¿No lo odiaban por haberlas creado?

-Ellas consideran a sus madres un asco, por eso nunca quisieron tratar de acercarse con el miedo que las llegarían a matar. De hecho todas aman a Lincoln y les dolía que sufriera en manos de las Unloud- Unlily miro a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Este por su parte hizo una mueca de disgusto, ¿Por qué lo amaban? No se daban cuenta que la culpa era suya. ¡El creo a las Unloud! Indirectamente claro, aun así todo fue por él. Y nada más por él. No podría verlas a la cara y no ver el rostro de sus hermanas. Algunas se parecían a sus madres pero con un detalle en su apariencia. Notaba a una que estaba vestida como payaso. Otra de forma gótica y otra que era la viva imagen de Unlola. Incluso miro a varias gemelas.

-Ellas se merecen a un mejor padre, yo no estuve con ellas desde su niñez. Sin importar que no fuera realmente yo, aunque creo que el otro Lincoln le hubiera alegrado-Lincoln se consideraba el 50% un mal padre, pues claro se estaba echando la culpa de algo que técnicamente no tenía nada que ver. No eran sus hijas, bueno no completamente ¿Cómo se le llama a sus hijas de un futuro alterno?

\- Eso no es cierto Lincoln, ellas deseaban verte, muchas me preguntaban sobre ti y les dije lo poco que recordaba de nuestros momentos juntos, quedaron fascinadas por lo que hacías a diario, hacer planes locos que salían bien de alguna forma y lo bueno que eras- Acarició la cabeza de Lars – El hombrecito de aquí fue el único varón que llego, no se imaginan como sus hermanas festejaron por la llegada del primer hombre a su familia, y te debo decir que era el primero que me suplicaba en contarle sobre tus aventuras Linky-

Lars se sonrojo. Su tía lo estaba avergonzando.

-Aun así ¿Por qué dice que es hijo de todas?- Menciono Bárbara

-¡Ah claro! Él es especial porque es una fusión de cada hijo varón de mis hermanas-Unlily lo dijo como si nada. Dejando con la boca abierta a todos. Lars simplemente se rasco la cabeza. Ya era fenómeno entre los fenómenos.

-Mis sobrinas son hijas de cada hermana, pero con Lars es distinto, según lo que se, es que todas quedaron embarazadas al mismo tiempo, cuando decidieron usar a Lincoln al mismo tiempo. ¿Ya saben que significa verdad?, bueno lo curioso es que todas iban a tener un niño, y por la misma razón los perdieron. Ahí fue donde esos niños se unieron en uno solo y salió como resultado este muchachón-Señalo a Lars que se le quedo mirando seriamente.

-Bien, ya perdí la poca cordura que tenía, esto ya es un chiste, experimento o lo que sea todo esto, podemos dejar a un lado todo de explicar cosas asquerosas e ir a buscar la máquina de tiempo para volver a mi casa y tal vez golpearme la cabeza para olvidar todo esto-Paul sugirió mientras alzaba el arma. Ya está harto. No vino para escuchar historias raras, si quería ver cosas asquerosas buscaría en You Tube.

Los demás asintieron, Lars ya estaba muy avergonzado. Lincoln por su parte los miro con confusión. Toda esta informacion le parecía como un fuerte golpe entre las piernas, pero esas personas frente a él. Eran un grupo bastante… bastante ¿Cómo se podría decir? Extraños o mejor dicho pocos actos para una pelea. Él tampoco lo era, para ser sincero los únicos que podrían mantener una pelea decente con las Unloud serían Unlily y Lars. Aunque Ash con esa mano que invento Lisa podría hacer mucho daño.

-¿Están seguro que pueden hacer esto? Es una misión suicida, debo ser el único que vaya, pueden salir lastimados y no quiero eso-Lincoln trato de razonar con sus amigos. Ash comenzó a reír.

-¿Crees que te dejaremos solo muchacho? Mira, sé que todo fue por ti, pero tengo una cuenta pendiente con tu hermana gótica o angelical como quieras llamarle- Ash hizo brillar su mano.- Y además le debo decir las gracias ¿No?-

Bárbara cargo su pistola- Tengo una misión, exterminar a cada infectado y las Unloud estas en la mira, por otro lado mi arriesgo en decir que es personal- Esto lo dijo con un leve sonrojo. Lincoln la miro con una sonrisa, desvió la mirada, se estaba volviendo loca igual que Mariposa.

Luke busco entre los escombros, buscaba un arma pero la mayoría estaban destrozadas. Bárbara le pasó una de las suyas, este asintió con una sonrisa. Ahora debía arreglar todo, dos de sus hermanas más cercanas habían muerto así que debía arreglar las cosas de una o de otra forma. Lincoln miro a Red Heart y le dio un abrazo.

-Lily, me da gusto que me ayudes, espero que me perdones por todo, ¿Sabes? Te ves muy hermosa-La rubia se sorprendió. ¿Supo quién era? Miro a su sobrino y le levanto su pulgar. Pues claro al parecer revelo esa parte.

-Yo también Linky, me imagino que Lars te dijo quién soy-Unlily le sonrió pero este lo negó.

-Llámalo intuición de hermano, pero supe de alguna forma que eras Lily, al principio lo dude, pero me distes una pista-

-¿Una pista? ¿Qué clase de pista? Trate de ser lo más discreta que pude, creo que soy muy obvia ¿verdad?-

-Pues claro que no, la máscara fue genial y el nombre ni se diga-Lincoln señalo su cabeza.

-Cuando me diste el Sándwich de crema de maní con chucrut, y te comiste uno, supe que eras tú, además el cabello es muy obvio-Se rio provocando una sonrisa en su hermana. Y decían que Lisa era la más inteligente.- No sé si sirva, pero estoy feliz por mis hijas, me gustaría conocerlas, aunque viendo la foto podría decir que las criaste bien o ellas te criaron a ti-

-Sí, digamos que soy una estupenda tía-Rio para luego ver a Lars- ¡Vámonos a pelear Equipo….. Hizo una pausa y miro a los demás- ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarnos? ¿Los Elegidos? O ¿Equipo Resistente?- Todos se miraron sin saber que decir.

-¡Yo voto por Los Chicos De Ash!-El hombre levanto la escopeta y la motosierra la dejo a un lado, tomando una pose algo heroica. Paul rodo los ojos, mientras que Luke soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Los Loud presentes rieron por el ridículo nombre.

-Por favor, mejor se escucharía Los Faranduleros ¿No creen?-Paul sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no, no Escuadrón Destrucción se escucha mejor-Sugirió Bárbara. Mientras terminaba de equiparse. Se avecinaba una guerra difícil.

-¡Claro que no!-Grito Luke con molestia para luego darles una media sonrisa.- Los Indestructibles-

-¡Hui! Esos nombres son ridículos, que tal Ace Loud, me parece lo mejor, por nuestras características sería un excelente nombre ¿Verdad familia?-Unlily se dirigió a los Loud presentes la cual asintieron, incluso Luke. Los otros tres rodaron los ojos por semejante nombre.

-Yo sigo con Los Chicos De Ash, ¿Quién me apoya?-Ash miro a los otros dos. Paul bajo su pulgar mientras Bárbara le saco el dedo del medio- Bien, allá ustedes, para mi somos Los chico De Ash-

Todos comenzaron a reír, por las ocurrencias del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no se llaman Escuadrón Suicida? Para mí, son un grupo de idiotas-Una vos profunda corto el momento de paz del grupo. A buscar la voz se encontraron que un hombre de piel morena, no llevaba camisa, sino una chaqueta de motociclista, unos pantalones marrones con algunos agujeros. Su cabello era largo. Y poseía unos ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad. Estaba cruzados de brazos observándolos desde arriba de un edificio.

-¿Cómo estas pequeño Loud? O como me gusta decirte pequeño Unloud-El hombre miraba al niño con una sonrisa perversa- Verán, mis chicas andan por ahí buscando a su hermanito y me pidieron ayudar, ¿Sabes Lincoln? Eres muy afortunado de tener a esas bellezas que te desean, vamos hacer un trato- Salto y cayó frente a todos- Te mato y diré que fuiste asesinado por una plagado, así ambos ganamos, me prestan atención a mí y te dejan en paz-

El grupo se preparó con lo que tenían. Ash miro a su equipo y sonrió.

-¡Chicos de Ash, Faranduleros, Escuadrón Destrucción, Ace Loud Unidos!-Grito a todo pulmón. Hubo un silencio a tal punto que se podía escuchar el ruido de un grillo. Todos incluso Unbobby lo miraban con una cara que decía "Eres un tonto"

-¡A la mierda, acaben con el tipo raro ese o no sé qué!- Se resignó. Así todos se fijaron en el sujeto, iba a comenzar una pelea complicada.

 **3 días. 10 horas. 21 segundos.**

* * *

 **Ok. Les daré un pista de la mujer de los tentáculos, es hija de Lincoln pero a la vez lo necesita para vivir. Es bastante obvio, pero ahora está en un cuerpo que no es suyo. Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Si consiguen a alguien que pueda dibujar a mis personajes se lo agradezco. Saludos**


	18. Capitulo 18: Camino a la maquina

**Bueno, quise adelantar la historia, como dije en el capítulo de "Origen de Omnitron" Tengo falta de ideas. Pero vamos a seguir ya que no quiero tardarme con esto. Además les informo que estén pendiente con la otra historia ya que ambas se van a relacionarán en la secuela de "Entre la Oscuridad" además de otro detalle que daré al final de este capítulo.**

 **Así que comencemos. Agradezco los que leen esta historia, me sorprende que tan solo dos capítulos de "Origen de Omnitron"tuviera tantas visitas y Reviews. Así que me da gusto ver que llame su atención.**

 **"Entre la oscuridad" le falta muy poco para terminar y ya tengo el titulo de la secuela. Se las diré en el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Camino a la máquina.**

La tensión estaba en el ambiente. El grupo estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento de Unbobby. Ese hombre era la viva imagen de su versión joven pero era más musculoso. Lincoln le fue sencillo reconocerlo nadie más lo llamaba pequeño Loud, aunque le aterro que lo llamara pequeño Unloud. De alguna manera le pareció familiar, como si ya antes lo llamara así. Tal vez se debía a su yo del futuro. Era posible que hubiera una conexión entre los dos, pero él estaba muerto según lo que sabía.

Sus compañeros tenían sus armas apuntando al hombre. Este se veía calmado, al parecer no lo asustaban o al menos lo preocupaba. Este tenía la mirada en Unlily. Sabía esa expresión, la misma mirada de deseo que sus hermanas le daban, el sujeto la tenía sobre su hermana.

-Me pareces familiar lindura, ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Porque no se me olvidaría una cara tan hermosa y sobretodo tu sexual cuerpo-Unbobby la miraba con lujuria se había encontrado a una nueva mujer, sus ojos daba a entender que era una plagada pero había algo extraño en ella, aunque no importaba.- ¿Quieres pasar un tiempo conmigo? Seguro te hare gritar como lo hago con las Unloud- Soltó una risa. Que hizo gruñir a Lincoln y a Lars.

Unlily camino hacia Ash y lo abrazo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. El grupo se quedó confundido por la acción de la mujer. Esta estaba apegada al hombre de camisa azul. Ash por su parte le restó importancia. Le gustaba tener a una admiradora por así decirlo, aunque la personalidad de la mujer le parecía algo molesta.

El Santiago infectado rodo los ojos por la ridícula acción. Se fijó en Bárbara que lo miraba con ira, había dos mujeres muy suculentas. Solo tenía que quitar del medio a los hombres. Estaba un pálido que al parecer estaba mojando sus pantalones, ya que sus piernas temblaban. Estaba sorpresivamente ese tal Luke Loud, un supuesto hermano mayor perdido, este por su parte tenía una mirada de determinación. El rubio tenía agallas. El otro un hombre con una mano de metal. Bien ahora si la había visto todo. Después esta Lincoln, el maldito niño suertudo que tiene mojado a todas las mujeres. ¿Qué le miran? El adulto era patético, bueno su rostro tenía algo de belleza, pero su cuerpo era flacucho. Sí, no comía y cada rato sus hermanas jugaban con él.

Y por último un hombre con tremendos músculos, de todos era el único que lo sorprendió, su rostro mostraba una seriedad que de alguna forma lo asustaba. Tenía el cabello rubio, y unos ojos negros. Le parecía familiar igual que la otra mujer.

-Debo admitirlo, cada uno de ustedes tienen algo….. Patético para no decir maricas. Si fuera ustedes me rendiría ahora, las Unloud están hasta la madre buscando al responsable de la muerte de Luna ¿Ustedes saben algo?-Todos se miraron ente sí, pero noto como Paul, Unlily y Lincoln miraban a Lars como si supiera algo. Unbobby frunció el ceño, al parecer si lo sabían pero lo que vio después lo sorprendió.

El mismo Lars se señalaba con su dedo índice. Los que no vieron la pelea lo miraron con asombro. Unbobby por su parte crujió los dientes. Entonces fue el. Por supuesto, ahora tenía un motivo para matarlo específicamente a él. Mato a una de sus mujeres, bueno, no precisamente su mujer, solo uno de sus juguetes. Unluna era muy atrevida y su muerte le había pegado de una manera no sentimental más bien sexual.

-Bien amigo, te ganaste boleto a muertelandia, ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?-Unbobby comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el hombre. El grupo iba atacar pero Lars rápidamente apareció en frente.

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? Quítate, el imbécil viene para acá o ¿Acaso quieres recibir las balas por él?-Ash tenía tanto la escopeta como la mano rebotica extendida. Iba atacar con todo.- Vamos apártate- Lars negó con la cabeza y se señaló. Dando a entender que se encargaría. Bárbara Y Luke se quedaron mirando confundidos. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Iba a enfrentarlo solo?

-No se preocupen, mi sobrino se hará cargo, él le puede dar una paliza a ese tipejo de hombre. No es como Ashy que si es un hombre de verdad-Unlily acaricio el abdomen del pelinegro. Este se puso incomodo, la manera que lo miraba la mujer no era buena.- ¿Qué dices Ashy? Verdad que nuestro sobrino se encargara-

Los Loud presentes sintieron un poco de ira hace el pelinegro. No le gustaba la forma que Unlily se le insinuaba a Ash. No porque el hombre le cayera mal sino que la mujer tenía una ignorancia bastante clara. Y claro que era cierto, ya que paso la mayoría de su infancia sola. Por lo que creció fuera de ámbitos y enseñanzas de una mujer.

Unbobby volvió a gruñir. No solo por ver a la rubia con Ash sino por la morena que se acercaba a Lincoln, esta tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Y el peliblanco la miraba igual. Se dio cuenta que la mujer militar sentía algo por el chico. Lo notaba en sus ojos, no paso años en conocer los gestos de deseo de las personas y esa mujer lo tenía. Maldijo en su interior a Lincoln. El mundo se volvió tan patético que los hombres más inútiles se llevaban a las mujeres hermosas. No sabía mucho de ese Ash, pero las frases que dijo antes, le daba a entender que era un completo idiota.

-Okey, me parece ridículo la falta de determinación que todos ustedes tienen, en especial tu pequeño Unloud, me parece injusto que te lleves a las nenas más ricas y sí. Lo digo por ti ensalada caminante-Señalo a Bárbara y esta se sonrojo a más no poder. Lincoln la miro confundido y ni se diga de los hombres presentes.

El hijo de Lincoln miro a la mujer por unos segundos para luego mirar a su padre. Si, su padre tenía una extraña habilidad de atraer mujeres mayores. No era un idiota, podía sentir el corazón de la mujer y era obvio que latía por su padre. En verdad que su padre tenía un serio problema con las mujeres. Unlily rápidamente abrazo a Bárbara, esta última la miro extrañada por el gesto.

-¡Qué bien, Linky tiene una novia!-Grito poniendo rojos a ambos- ¿Cuándo piensas casarse? ¿Piensan tener hijos? –Toco el vientre de la mujer, mientras esta empezaba a temblar. Unlily sonrió- ¡Wow, tienes la capacidad de tener muchos hijos, Linky va disfrutar meter sus amiguito muchas veces, no espero el momento en tener a mi nuevos sobrinos entre mis brazos-

Tanto el Santiago como el resto el grupo miraba a ambas mujeres de manera patética. Lincoln estaba más rojo que un tomate. ¿Enserio estaba mirando eso? Pero su boca se abrió cuando su hermana abrió la camisa de Bárbara dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos sostenidos por un sostén verde. Todos los hombres excepto Lars abrieron la boca de la hermosura que miraban.

-¡¿Qué haces loca?!-Bárbara trato de apartarla pero la rubia apretó ambos pechos con sus manos, haciendo que soltara un gemido- ¡Aléjate de mi pervertida!-Le dio una patada que la tumbo a unos metros de ella. Se cubrió rápidamente. No podría creer la vergüenza que paso. Les dio la espalda a todos para abrocharse la camisa y mirar con ira a la rubia.

-¡Eres una maldita loca! ¡No soy novia de tu hermano por todos los cielos!-Bárbara grito con mucha fuerza- ¡Es un niño, no soy una pedófila como Mariposa!-

-No es cierto, mi hermano ya tiene doce, así que es un hombre-Unlily se levantó animada, el golpe no le dolió.- Cuando tiene la capacidad de dar hijos ya no son niños, ¿Quién me apoya?-Miro a los hombres, incluso a Unbobby. Que se estaba riendo por el espectáculo.

Ash se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa pícara, lamentada no tener una cámara. Para capturar el momento.

-Tienes unos pechos grandes, eso es bueno, puedes amamantar a muchos bebes-Unlily le guiño el ojo a la mujer. Esta desvió la mirada aun sonrojada. No quería tener hijos, ni mucho que menos en este mundo apocalíptico.- No es obligatorio que lo tengas ahora espera que Linky alcance la mayoría de edad ¿Verdad hermano?- Lincoln solo miraba a Bárbara sonrojado. Esta lo miro, sus ojos se conectaron por unos momentos para luego desviarlos. Ambos se estaban volviendo locos.

-¿Habrá un momento donde no terminemos viendo locuras?- Paul pregunto a Luke. Este levanto las manos sin saber- Bien, ante todo esto, será mejor que Lars se encargue, yo lo vi pelear y les aseguro que es muy fuerte-

-¿Enserio? Se ve fuerte, pero no creo que deba hacerlo solo y ¿Qué quiso decir que mato a Luna?-Luke noto como Paul bajaba la mirada. Al parecer era cierto. Su hermana estaba muerta, de hecho ya lo estaba desde antes. Aun así no sentía ningún dolor sobre su muerte. Se debía porque no era la hermana que conocía.

-Yo no le dejare la acción a un cabeza de musculo, si quieres ayúdame- Ash se acercó a Lars- Pero ustedes, será mejor que vayan a buscar la máquina de tiempo y arreglen todo este desastre- Se dirigió a los demás. Todos lo miraron con duda, pero el pelinegro levanto su mano que comenzó a brillar. Todos asintieron.

-¡Muy bien, pero cuidadito Ashy, que tenemos que procrear después!-Unlily salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, seguida de los demás. Bárbara y Lincoln iban a seguirlo pero un remolino negro apareció frente de ambos. Los demás pararon su andar para mirar el extraño acontecimiento. Lars gruño, ya sabía quiénes eran.

Aparecieron dos niñas, una rubia de ojos verdes y una niña gótica con vestido morado. Ambas miraban a Bárbara y a Lincoln con enojo. Habían escuchado las palabras de Unlily. ¿Novia? Eso no era posible.

-¡Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí!-Unbobby miro con alegría a las niñas- Me preguntaba donde estaban, ¿Dónde están los demás? El patético de Clyde y los dos seguidores de Luna. ¿Saben que murió?-Soltó una risa- Bueno de todas maneras me da gusto que hayan llegado, las Unloud estarán felices de verlas, aunque Lola no mucho, es obvio que fallaron, pero no me importa-Sonó sus dedos.

-Cuando terminemos yo mismo las voy a recompensar- Unbobby se iba a lanzar a pelear pero una patada lo mando a volar contra la pared. Alice había aparecido al suyo y lo había atacado. Esta miraba con ira al Santiago. Para luego fijarse en Lincoln.

-¡Estoy harta de serviles a esas mujerzuelas, ya no quiero estar atada a sus órdenes, me tienen harta por su ridícula obsesión!-Le grito a Unbobby mientras salía de los escombros con sus ojos llenos de ira.- ¿Crees que seguiré con todo esto?- Miro a Ash que la tenía apuntada con su mano.- Te agradezco por abrirme los ojos amigo, pensé que eras un idiota pero hablas con la verdad. Váyanse mientras puedan, nos encargaremos de él- Alice comenzó a emanar un aura negra y se convirtió en una mujer con traje militar con un cuerpo muy hermoso.

-Linky, perdóname por no lograr salvar a tu yo del futuro, me da vergüenza lo débil que fui-Unalice miraba al chico con unas lágrimas en sus ojos- Lamento también que no conocieran a la Alice de tu tiempo, la mate antes de que ingresara a la escuela y tome su lugar, fue bueno pasar tiempo contigo y ver tu linda sonrisa nuevamente-

Esto dejo impactado al chico. Entonces la niña que vio en la escuela no era la verdadera, sino ella. Sintió una presencia al lado suyo. A voltear vio a una mujer de cabello negro y vestido del mismo color. Lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Esta se agacho y le dio un beso en la boca. Lincoln sintió la lengua de la mujer explorando la suya.

-¡Suéltalo depravada!-Bárbara le iba a disparar peor esta de un momento a otro apareció frente a ella. Tenía un hilo de saliva bajando por su boca. La miraba con seriedad. Provocando un temblor en la morena. Esos ojos de aparte de rojos poseían una esencia a muerto viviente.

-Te mataría aquí mismo, pero veo que si quieres a Lincoln, eres un buena mujer, pero que te quede claro, cuando quiera estar con él, no quiero que te entrometas ¿Entendido?-Unhaiku hablo con una seriedad más tenebrosa que normalmente tenia. Bárbara trago saliva, esa mujer le daba un miedo distinto. Sabía que algo raro andaba con esas dos y ya lo comprobó. Y lo peor de todo que vino con lo mismo y que quiere a Lincoln ¿Qué mierda les pasa? Ella no amaba a un niño. ¿O sí? Su mente le daba vueltas.

-Además me debo disculpar con él, trate más o menos en advertirle de las Unloud, pero no pensé que Lucy ya estaba controlando a su versión pequeña-Dio la vuelta y se acercó al chico para luego darle un abrazo. Lincoln se sonrojo. Unbobby tenía razón, parecía un don juan con tantas mujeres que lo han besado.

-Entonces la Haiku que entro a mi habitación y escucho mi plan ¿Eras tú?-La mujer lo miro y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Lincoln en verdad tenía una suerte de perro, dos mujeres monstruos estuvieron cerca de él y no se dio cuenta. Sintió otro abrazo que venía de su espalda. Noto un cabello rubio a su lado. Era Unalice que lo abrazaba desde la espalda. Ambas lo aprisionaron y termino entre los pechos de ambas mujeres. Su amiguito comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Si, era un tremendo suertudo.

-¿Por qué será que el viejo prematuro se lleva los besos, los abrazos y las insinuaciones sexuales de cada mujer que nos topamos?-Dijo Ash con fastidio.

-¿Sera que es pequeño, lindo y picaron? Mientras que tú eres un charlatán-Insinuó Luke mientras lo miraba con una media sonrisa. Su hermano era un imán de mujeres- No te debes sentir mal, al menos una te quiere- Señalo a Unlily que lo abrazaba desde la espalda.

-Soy yo, o esto se parece a un anime harem-Paul se acercó con una mirada de cansancio- No es para ofender, pero Lincoln tiene las cualidades de todo chico de anime que tiene un Harem, es patético y pequeño. Además que no tiene una habilidad especial ¿No les parece raro?-Paul no era un fans de esas cosas, pero se había topado con chicos con problemas referentes a esas cosas. Y tuvo que soportar sus ridículas historias.

-¡Esto es el colmo par de perras!-Unbobby grito después de terminarse de regenerar- ¿Saben lo que harán las Unloud cuando sepan de esto?-Las miro con burla.- Las hará sufrir a mas no poder, en especial a ti Alice, Lola le dará gusto tenerte entre sus garras-

Ambas mujeres dejaron de abrazar a Lincoln y se levantaron para mirar con ira al hombre. Era el peor de todos, un idiota que tuvo la mera suerte que las Unloud lo dejaran con vida. Convirtieron sus manos en garras, si iban a morir tendrían el placer de llevarse a una basura como él. Unbobby sonrió con gracia. Paso su lengua entre sus labios. Iba a disfrutar esto.

Pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. A darse cuenta tenía un brazo traspasando su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando noto su corazón negro en la mano. Todos miraron con asombro como Lars estaba detrás de él. Su brazo derecho atravesó al hombre como si nada. Unalice y Unhaiku miraron con asombro al hijo de Lincoln. Oyeron toda la historia de Unlily.

Al principio iban atacar al grupo pero a enterarse de la historia cambiaron de parecer, no solo porque Lincoln tenía muchas hijas sino sobre el hombre en frente de ellas. Sentían su poder y estaba más allá de su nivel.

Unbobby miraba su corazón sin poder creérselo. Empezó a sentir miedo, y….. ¿Arrepentimiento? Le vino de golpe los recuerdos de como abusaba de su hermana. Infectada igual que él. Estaba con ella en su casa esperando a que llegaran los Loud. Le dijeron de una zona segura, así que recogieron todo y esperaron a que llegara su novia. Pero nunca paso. Los Loud de alguna forma los había olvidado. Tuvieron una semana encerrados, hasta que escucharon los gritos que venían de afuera.

Cuando se asomaron vieron a las criaturas causando destrozos en su vecindario. Reforzaron puertas y ventanas. Tuvieron otra semana ahí. La comida se estaba acabando. Y no podían salir. Estaba asustado, trato de llamar a Lori pero nunca le contesto. Su novia lo había abandonado. Su madre comenzó actuar raro. Decía cosas sin sentido y muy asquerosas. Trataron de calmarla pero vomito un líquido negro que los hizo apartarse. Después de eso fue un infierno, los trato de matar e incluso comérselos para luego pedirle que tuvieran sexo.

Fue una experiencia horrible. Ataco a Ronnie pero esta por el susto termino clavándole un cuchillo en la cabeza. Pero no acabo ahí, su madre de alguna forma seguía viva y le pedía más a su hermana. Ronnie enloqueció y empezó apuñarla tantas veces que no pudo contarlas. Las risas de su madre se fueron apagando para luego ser sustituidas por las de Ronnie.

Su hermana se levantó cubierta de esa sangre negra. Sus ojos ya no poseían esa ternura de una hermana encantadora y dulce. Que siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía. Grito y salió corriendo a su habitación se encerró. Pudo escuchar los insultos y los golpes de la puerta por parte de ella. Le pedía que le quitara su virginidad. Incluso insultos tan horrible que ni siquiera los recordaba. Paso dos días enteros en su habitación. Hasta que su mente no pudo más, sintió una ira y deseo inexplicable. Lo que recordó después fue ver a su hermana gritando de placer debajo de él.

Y desde ahí, la llegada de las Unloud lo cambio todo. Mataron a Ronnie y lo dejaron vivir por petición de Unlori. La muy estúpida creía que seguirían juntos pero prefirió abusar de cada una de sus hermanas. Le pareció gracioso. También recordó haber pasado por la casa donde estaban los otros parientes que tenía. Los encontró haciendo una linda fiesta entre ellos, le dio asco en ese entonces.

Sus abuelos y primos lo miraron con gusto. Lo invitaron a él y a las Unloud. Pero después de terminar, los aniquilaron a todos. No quería tenerlos cerca nunca más.

Lars incendio el corazón con fuego negro, desintegrándolo en segundos. Unbobby sintió como toda energía en su cuerpo se perdía por completo.

-Felicitaciones amigo, eres alguien con habilidades increíbles, ¿Sabes algo? Me siento bien, pero no como antes. Me doy cuenta que eres buen tipo-Unbobby tocio sangre, al parecer su regeneración lo mantenía con vida un poco más, pero ¿Hasta cuándo?-Eres el indicado para acabar con ellas, promete algo, destrúyela a todas y hazle pagar por sus crímenes. Gracias por matarme, por fin me reuniré con mi familia-Soltó una pequeña lagrima para luego cerrar sus ojos. Lars saco su brazo y el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo.

Los demás miraron con asombro como el hombre acabo con el Santiago. No sabían en que momento apareció detrás de él. Ash no daba crédito por lo que vio, el sujeto parecía ser Flash, se movió como un relámpago o se tele-transporto.

Lars camino de regreso y paso entre las dos mujeres. Unalice y Unhaiku bajaron sus manos ya normales. El hombre alzo su puño, dando a entender que estaba listo para pelear. Ambas temblaron un poco. En definitiva el rubio era muy peligroso. Era mejor no hacerlo enojar.

Lincoln miro como su hijo se acercaba, este lo miro para luego alzar su puño izquierdo. Le dio una sonrisa, Lo miro por unos segundos para luego sonreírle y chocar su puño con el suyo. Ash miro a las mujeres que formaban parte del Escuadrón Plagado. Activo su motosierra y se acercó a ellas de forma amenazante.

-Muy bien locas ¿Realmente están de nuestro lado o es un truco?- Iba a lanzarle un rayo pero Lars apareció lado suyo. Este lo miro con una sonrisa y señalo a las dos. Y levanto su pulgar.

-A ver, ¿Dices que podemos confiar en ellas?-Lo miro con una ceja alzada. No lo conocía muy bien, pero la fusión de hijos de Lincoln era de fiar por una extraña manera que no quería explicar. Suspiro y desactivo la mano.- Pero al mínimo intento de atacarnos, les juro que les volare los sesos y hablo enserio, me limite la otra vez-

Unhaiku asintió- Mi objetivo es proteger a Lincoln, hicimos cosas horribles con él, antes que muriera, no quisimos hacerlo, pero la tentación fue grande-Comenzó a llorar, fue como un alivio y regalo tenerlo nuevamente cerca. Cuando estallo las bombas su amigo Clyde la llamo y así logro llegar a la Montaña junto a sus padres. Pero a recibir la noticia que los Loud no llegarían fue un golpe duro para su oscuro corazón.

Miro de reojo a Unalice, recordó el día que llego a la escuela. Una chica sexy con un cuerpo un poco más desarrollado al suyo. No era una santa, desde el primer día se fijó en Lincoln, incluso cuando le advirtieron que su novia era Ronnie Anne, no hizo caso. Comenzaron a salir y jugar juntos. Ella de vez en cuando se acercaba para convivir, la chica le había caído bien de todas maneras. Poseía un alma serena y humilde.

-Estoy de su lado y hare lo que pueda para proteger a mi amado, pero necesito un favor, quiero encontrar a Clyde- Unhaiku los miro a cada uno, esperando un gesto de afirmación.- Por favor, ayúdenme, lo perdimos cuando esos tentáculos nos atacaron-

-¿Quieres decir Robert? Ese sujeto me debe unas cuantas- Ash cargo la escopeta.- No me gusta que me mientan, pero dando que es el chico con cabello de arbusto, le daré una oportunidad- Unhaiku asintió. Para luego mirar al peliblanco. Este la miraba con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no había visto hace mucho.

De cierta forma este Lincoln estaba fuera de pecados. Vio las grabaciones y ese Lincoln para nada era en que tenía en el frente. Y peor fue cuando la dejaron con él, su apariencia había cambiado. Lo único que escucho de él fueron tres palabras. "Haiku ¿Eres tú?" y de ahí todo fue diferente. Arranco su vestido y no paro hasta terminar con ella. Lo disfruto, las otras dos también tuvieron su tiempo. Unalice estaba más acostumbrada. Cuando se enteró de su secretito con él, sintió ganas de matarla.

Se odiaba a sí misma, pudo estar con él antes que ocurriera todo. Pero fue un tonta y lenta.

-Entonces vámonos de una vez a ese edificio, ¿Ustedes saben dónde está?-La pregunta de la morena la despertó de sus pensamientos. No le gustaba esa mujer, y mucho que menos que digan que es novia de Lincoln.

-Si lo sabemos, Haiku puede abrir un portal hacia allá-Unalice se adelantó- La máquina esta donde trabaja Lisa, pero es difícil entrar con ella ahí, tiene la habilidad en controlar las maquinas, y entrando a su laboratorio, estaremos en problemas-

-Muy bien, ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Vamos todos?-Paul se atrevió en preguntar.

-No me parece, si lo que dicen es cierto, estar todos juntos sería una trampa segura, mi idea es que nos separemos en equipos-Bárbara sugirió, eran nueve en total, por lo que serían parejas y uno estaría solo. El candidato perfecto seria Lars.

-¡Si, yo me voy con Ashy!-Unlily grito-¡Después de todo somos pareja!-

-¡Oye loca, eso no es oficial así que cálmate!-Ash se apartó.- Además como soy el líder yo decidiré quienes serán- Todos miraron al hombre con la ceja alzada, ¿Cuándo lo eligieron el líder?- Bien, somos nueve, por obvias razones seriamos dos personas y uno que vaya solo, pero hay un detalle crucial. Las Unloud buscan a Lincoln, por lo que alguien poderoso tiene que ir con él-

En eso Lars se puso al lado de su padre. Lincoln sonrió, sería considerado un momento padre e hijo.

-Yo iré solo. Porque soy el más fuerte de todos-Todos rodaron los ojos- Pero no dejaremos a las mujeres recientes ir juntas, así que Bárbara ira con su compatriota militar y Lily con Haiku-

La asignación hecha por Ash, dejo a Paul Y a Luke como pareja, ambos lo venían venir, eran los más débiles. Bueno, Lincoln era el más débil de todos.

-No puedo abrir el portal en estos momentos, estoy muy agotada por abrir el anterior, así que será mejor ir caminando ¿Les parece?-Unhaiku afirmo y cada pareja asintió, para comenzar el camino hacia el cuartel de las Unloud.

Unalice se reunió con Bárbara, algo le parecía familiar en su rostro, era militar así que había una posibilidad que conociera a su padre.

-Dime algo mujer, ¿Cuántos militares quedaron en el futuro?-Bárbara pregunto mientras miraba su arma- Esa tal Montaña, ¿Era una base militar?-

-No, era un refugio que el gobierno construyo para casos especiales, fue un lugar para resguardar a las personas más importantes del planeta, pero viendo el avance del virus, tuvieron que permitir a cualquiera. Mi padre fue general y gracias a él, muchos se salvaron-Su padre fue su héroe, la entreno bien para convertirla en una guerrera nata.

-Sí, el general Grimes es una gran persona ¿Verdad Alice?-Bárbara le dio una sonrisa. La mujer la miro sorprendida.- No me mires así, te conozco desde que tenías cinco años y además fue sencillo identificarte cuando saliste del remolino negro, ¿Recuerdas la vez que Ángela te nalgueo por comerte sus dulces?-

Unalice recordó parte de su infancia, ese momento donde su padre la llevo en el día de llevar sus hijas al trabajo. Ahí fue donde conoció a Bárbara, y a su problemática hermanastra. Se coleó en la cocina de la base y se comió unos chocolates que había traído la detective. Aun sentía los golpes que le dio. Era una mujer muy altanera y muy agresiva si alguien se metía con ella. Pero era una buena justiciera. Sonrió, la última vez que la vio le dijo que tenía pinta de "Una guerrera sexy con problemas mentales y posiblemente grandes pechos "En ese momento apenas tenía ocho años, pero su cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse más de lo normal.

-¿Ella está viva?- Se dirigió a la morena, esta negó con su cabeza.

-Lo único que supe de ella fue que la estación estaba siendo atacada y no sé si sobrevivió o se convirtió en una plagada-Bárbara no tenía mucha esperanza de encontrarla. Ángela tenia capacidades de pelea incluso mayores que ella. Ambas eran amigas y rivales desde que su padre la llevo a los diez años. Al principio se odiaban pero con el tiempo formaron una extraña amistad entre hermanas- Tal vez siga viva, conociéndola no se iba a dejar tocar por unos monstruos asquerosos, bueno, eso creo-

La rubia le sonrió, se comparaba más o menos con la pelinegra de grandes pechos. Por así decirlo le gusto su forma de ser. Aunque Bárbara tenía un punto a su favor, posiblemente haya muerto, si no la mataron los plagados o se convirtió en uno. Y si lo hizo cabe destacar que los tentáculos pudieron matarla hace mucho.

De repente unos tiros se escucharon detrás de ellos. El grupo volteo y vieron como una gran cantidad de tanques y camionetas militares se le acercaban. Los vehículos se pararon a unos metros de ellos y una gran cantidad de militares se bajaron apuntando su armamento hacia ellos. En el pelotón se bajó un hombre de cabello rubio y Barba del mismo color. Tenía un gorro y un uniforme diferente a los demás. Dando a entender que era un general.

Unalice abrió los ojos en reconocer a su padre. No recordaba cuando tenía el cabello rubio. Se había puesto viejo y quedo invalido de las piernas. Termino con su sufrimiento cuando invadieron la Montaña. Pero el destino los volvió a juntar.

-¡Bárbara Summer, se te acusa de traición y sabes lo que significa!- Rex Grimes grito de manera autoritaria.- ¡Atacaste a tu pelotón y comprometiste la misión! ¿Qué dirás en tu defensa?- Varios helicópteros sobrevolaron sobre ellos. Alumbrando con sus lámparas. Los demás miraron a Bárbara con confusión. ¿Traición? Ahora si estaban metidos en un lio. Entre los militares se asomaron dos mujeres. Lincoln y Bárbara se sorprendieron en ver a Rebecca y a Mariposa con una sonrisa de sastifacion. La morena se dio cuenta de todo. La muy bastarda llego con una mentira para el general. No sabía cómo salir de este problema, miro a los demás y les hizo una seña para que se fueran.

Pero uno se adelantó.- ¡Oye viejo, espera un momento, no quiero meterme en sus problemas de honor, amor a la patria y todo eso. En estos momentos estamos lidiando con una mujeres monstruo que están bien encabronadas, ni mencionar de unos tentáculos negros salidos de una película de la naturaleza!-Ash hablo en forma altanera, ganándose una mirada de confusión del general.

-No sé quién seas, pero no te metas en esto, por lo que veo sobreviviste junto a otras personas, eso es una buena noticia, pero…. ¿Quién eres tu soldado? No recuerdo haberte visto-El hombre se fijó en Unalice. No recordaba haber tenido otras mujeres en su ejército, había varias pero la chica tenía unos ojos rojos muy peculiares. La rubia desvió la mirada, no toleraba ver a su padre a los ojos nuevamente.

El general analizo a cada persona frente a él. Había unos con una apariencia muy rara. Pero no eran como los infectados. Pero no tenía sentido. La soldado Bárbara no tenía venas negras. Y tampoco ojos rojos. ¿Qué significa eso? Mariposa vino diciendo que se había infectado. Clavo la mirada en su soldado. Esta noto la mirada penetrante de su superior.

Rebecca se le acerco lentamente- Debiste tener más cuidado con la mentira que dijiste, ahora ve como no salió como esperabas-Susurro, la castaña tuvo la loca idea de decir que la morena y un grupo de militares se infectaron y comenzaron a matar a los demás. Fue sencillo convencer al general de buscarlos y matarlos. El riesgo que volvieran infectados a la base era un muy grande, pero ahí estaba completamente cuerda.- ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Hey Mariposa! ¿Qué pasa?-

La castaña ignoraba las palabras de su compañera. Solo miraba al peliblanco junto al rubio musculoso. Sentía dolores de cabeza muy intensos. Y su corazón no paraba de palpitar. Estaba mareada, miro a Rex Grimes, este esperaba una explicación sobre el asunto de la mentira. Trago saliva pero de alguna forma estaba seca y le ardía.

-Yo….. No lo sé, nos atacó y creí que estaba infectada señor-Mariposa se tapó la boca, tenía ganas de vomitar. Rebecca la sujeto y noto como ardía. Algo no andaba bien aquí. Su amiga empezó a moverse de una forma extraña. La pelirroja la aparto de los demás y la llevo a una de las camionetas. El general Grimes ignoro a las dos mujeres. Y se fijó en el grupo. Hizo una seña con su mano, y un grupo de militares rodearon a la morena y las sujetaron de las manos. Trato de zafarse pero era inútil.

-¡General, ella le mintió, todo lo comenzó ella no yo, por favor escúcheme, tenemos que enfrentar a unas criaturas!-Bárbara le grito.- ¡Son las responsables de todo esto y vienen hacia acá, necesitamos toda la fuerza posible!-

-Señor sé que no me incumbe, pero ella dice la verdad. Existen una criaturas llamadas Unloud, sé que puede escucharse ridículo pero son mis hermanas y vienen por mí- Lincoln se paró en frente del hombre. El rubio lo miro detenidamente. Miro a Bárbara y noto como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Busco entre sus hombres a Mariposa. Al parecer se fue con Rebecca. Podía sentir en el aire una sensación sofocante y turbia. Algo venia y no era bueno.

Con el grupo, los que tenía poderes comenzaban alarmarse. Ash noto como su mano brillaba, Unlily olfateo el aire era repulsivo y muy hediondo. Y Lars gruñía. Los soldados miraban al cielo, había un ruido muy extraño. Unhaiku tembló un poco, había llegado el momento. Unalice solo se limitó a mirar atrás suyo. Donde la vio más allá de su grupo. Al final de la calle se podía ver a una mujer de vestido rojo. Sus ojos irradiaban una luz roja que alumbraba el lugar como un bombillo. La mujer jugaba con un mechón de su cabello para luego empezar a caminar hacia los soldados y su querido Linky.

Todos, incluyendo al propio general miraban a la mujer acercarse moviendo sus caderas de manera provocativa y con elegancia, que más de un soldado la veía con deseo. Ash se quedó inmóvil por la belleza de la mujer, pero la mano comenzó a darle una pequeña descarga. Quitando esos pensamientos. El aire por alguna razón se sentía pesado como si la gravedad aumentara.

Algunos soldados corrieron hacia ella y le apuntaron con sus armas. Esta se detuvo los miro detenidamente para luego sonreírles.

-Hola queridos, ¿Qué tal si ayudan a mami con este problema?-Lo que paso después los sorprendió, aquellos militares se quitaron sus máscaras y revelaron sus ojos rojos. Mirando con ira y lujuria a los demás. Rex se quedó impactado ¿Qué significa esto?- ¡Todos ataquen a los sanos!-Unlola grito y de una manera repentina un grupo de militares se lanzó contra otros. Uno que sostenía a Bárbara le agarro un seno y lo estrujo con fuerza.

-Oh Bárbara que ganas tenia verte, ¿Qué tal si pasamos un momento juntos?-Apretó con más fuerza pero su compañero le dio un golpe en la cara. Tirándolo al suelo. Este a pararse revelo que su rostro estaba repleto de las venas negras. Bárbara se quitó a los demás de encima y rápidamente disparo contra el hombre. La bala le atravesó el cráneo.

-¡Mátenlos a todos!-Otro militar grito y empezó a disparar como loco. Lincoln fue sujetado por Rex y lo llévalo detrás de uno de los vehículos. Saco su arma y comenzó a disparar contra sus soldados infectados. El grupo de Ash rápidamente se dividió para no recibir una bala. Lars apareció detrás del sujeto y le metió una patada partiéndolo por la mitad.

Unlily por su parte se llevó a Paul Y Luke arriba de un techo para luego bajar a la batalla. Ambos cargaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar a cualquier infectado. Unlily aterrizo junto a dos plagados.

-Hola amigos ¿Quieres jugar?-Unlily salto y le dio dos patadas a cada uno. Otro la sujeto por la espalda y noto como buscaba tocarla por debajo. Frunció el ceño y salto para luego dar una vuelta hacia el frente para caer sobre él. Aprovecho el tiempo y de un puñetazo le destruyo el cráneo. Miro su mano con asco para luego limpiársela- Aprende a cómo tratar a una dama, ¡Lincoln!-Miro cono su hermano se ocultaba detrás de una camioneta junto al general. Trato de ir hacia allá pero un grupo de plagados le tapo el paso. Rodo los ojos. Tenía que pelear nuevamente.

-¡Tomen esto pendejos, conocerán el nombre Ashley… digo Ash J Williams!-El hombre uso su mano para dar un golpe en el suelo, provocando un expansión explosiva apartando a varios de ellos. Sonrió pero no por mucho ya que uno de los helicópteros venia disparando por la calle. Las balas se llevaron consigo a la mayoría de plagados y sanos que quedaban.

Apunto su mano hacia el objeto y disparó un rayo. Provocando que el plagado que manejaba explotara en pedazos y a su vez hizo que el vehículo volador pasara de largo y se estrella fuera de su posición. La explosión fue tal que provoco un ruido muy fuerte. Se tapó los oídos. Pero de todas maneras cumplió con su trabajo.

-Ja, al parecer nadie tiene la capacidad de enfrentarme-Ash transformo su mano en la motosierra- ¡A ver inútiles! ¿Quién se atreve a enfrentarme a mí y a mi súper mano?-Sintió un breve toque en su hombro. A girar se encontró con una castaña de cabello suelto que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. A inclinarla a la derecha sonreía, pero a inclinarla a la izquierda daba una mala expresión. Ash supo quién era.

-Eres la bromista ¿Cierto? Mi nombre es Ash y te mandare al diablo ahora mismo-La apunto con su escopeta en la cara. Pero Unluan simplemente seguía en lo suyo.- ¿Me oíste loca sin sentido de humor?-

-Vamos a mantenerlo con vida-Dijo inclinado su cabeza a la derecha- ¡No, mátenlo y después nos comeremos sus entrañas!-Unluan inclino su cabeza a la izquierda mientras gritaba con ira.

-Okey, eres otra loca más, excelente- Disparo pero la mujer desapareció y sujeto su muñeca donde tenía la motosierra.

-Qué lindo armamento, yo también tengo uno-Levanto la mano derecha y mostro sus garras de metal- ¿Qué le dijo un conejo a un zorro? – Ash alzo una ceja por la confusión.- ¡Cómeme!-Soltó una carcajada- ¿Entiendes? Porque el conejo no quería vivir y quiso suicidarse-

Ash no dijo nada, ese chiste fue el peor que pudo escuchar. La mujer lo miro con una sonrisa para luego levantarlo y lanzarlo al otro lado de la calle. Pero a estar centímetros del suelo, un aura azul lo cubrió y comenzó a levitar. Miro con asombro el piso. Nuevamente la mano actuaba cuando se le daba la gana. Le restó importancia y miro con ira a la castaña que se moría de risa. Salió disparado hacia ella y la embistió. Estrellándose con una pared.

La mujer estaba en el suelo aun riéndose.- Buen truco amigo, estas lleno de sorpresas pero ten cuidado contigo mismo- Las palabras de Unluan lo confundió, pero de repente una sombra apareció detrás de él y lo golpeo. Ash apretó los dientes para aguantar el golpe. Le dio justo en la quijada. Miro al extraño ser. Este se parecía a él pero era ¿Su sombra?

-Nos vemos otra vez Ash J Williams- Miro hacia tras y se encontró con la mujer que se hacía llamar Susana. Esta lo miraba con una sonrisa angelical- Te agradezco por cuidar de mi hermano, pero tus servicios ya no son requeridos- La sombra salto sobre él y lo tumbo. Pero antes de recibir el golpe expulso una energía azul tan fuerte que golpeó a las Unloud cercanas. Gritaron por la energía que quemo su cuerpo. Tanto Unluan con Unlucy miraban como asombro como el hombre flotaba y era rodeado por un aura azul. Sus ojos brillaban de azul.

-Groovy-A decir esto dos rayos salieron de él y la electrocutaron, mandándola al otro lado de la calle. –Sí, soy increíble –Ash pronuncio con una sonrisa burlona y se lanzó contra ambas Unloud.

Lars literalmente estaba destrozando a cada plagado que veía. Miro como su padre era protegido por Rex. El hombre apartando a sus hombres del chico. Al parecer iban tras él.

-¡Bolaaaaa!-Un grito lo desconcertó y sintió un golpe en el cachete. Sintió unos objetos puntiagudos chocando con su piel- ¡Wow, eres resistente guapo, dime ¿Eres un plagado? Por qué un humano común no puede resistir semejante golpe-Unlynn lo miro mientras colocaba su bate detrás de su cabeza. Lars tenía su cara a un lado, pero lentamente la movió para ver a una de sus madres.

-¡Excelente, así me gusta!-La castaña levanto su arma para darle otro golpe, pero el rubio le conecto uno debajo de la quijada, cuando estaba en el aire. Lars le emitió una patada. Salió volando contra Unlucy, esta se dio cuanta y un escudo echo de sombras la paro. Los ojos rojos de Unlucy se cruzaron con los de Lars y su corazón comenzó palpitar con fuerza.

Noto como su hermana se acomodaba la quijada, para mirar con ira a su oponente. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Lynn, será mejor que ataquemos juntas, este es diferente-Unlucy miro a Unluan como trataba de rasguñar a Ash, este último simplemente la esquivaba saltando de un lugar a otro.

Se fijó en Lars, algo no andaba bien con él. Su energía era diferente a las demás. Parecía igual a la suya ¿Qué significaba esto? Miro como los plagados presentes eran reducidos por los demás. Era cuestión de tiempo que terminaran con ellos. Aunque no importaba. Sintió una presencia al lado suyo, con su mano detuvo la patada de una mujer con traje negro con rojo. Sus ojos emanaban ira.

Unlynn la iba atacar pero fue agarrada del cuello por Lars y la llevo a una altura específica para luego precipitarse al suelo junto con ella. Provocando un cráter en el lugar. Unlily trato de darle un golpe pero la volvió a detener. Sus miradas se unieron. Ambas rubias se miraban seriamente.

-¿Quién eres? Me pareces conocida-Unlucy la aparto con fuerza.- Posees un aura similar a la nuestra, igual que ese hombre-Unlily rio.

-No puedo creer que me olvidaran, ¿Qué debo decir? La frase infantil que decía, a ver si me acuerdo-Unlily sonrió- ¡Po-Po!-

La ex gótica sintió una estaca estrujando su corazón. Y recordó como en el campamento los plagados le daban de comer los restos de Lily y de su padre. Retrocedió, sus ojos mostraban confusión e ira.

-¡No puede ser posible!, ¿Lily? ¿Eres Lily?-Unlucy la miro de arriba abajo- Tu estas muerta, vimos tu cuerpo-

-No, no, no. Vieron mis restos, pero digamos que mis huesos fueron capaces de regenerarse después- Unlily aprovecho el estado de la mujer para conectarle un golpe en la cara. Unlucy grito. La rubia no paro y le dio uno en la barriga, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones.

-Vete al diablo Lucy, mejor dicho ¡Po-Po!-

Lincoln miraba el desastre que tenía a su alrededor, Lars recibiendo batazos de Unlynn, Unlily golpeando a que conocía como Susana pero en realidad era su hermana Lucy. Paul y Luke disparando desde un techo y Ash dándole a golpes a Unluan. El general se veía agotado. Iba a ir ayudarlo, pero una pequeña mano sujeto la suya.

Giro y se encontró con Lola, pero era la misma niña que conocía. Parecía triste y sus ojos daban a entender que iba a llorar.

-Linky, que bueno que estés bien, ven conmigo encontré un lugar seguro donde escondernos de esos monstruos-

Miraba a su hermana. Esta lo abrazo y estaba llevándolo a otro lugar, no trataba de quitársela, no podía. Era su hermana o al menos creía que lo era. Maldecía su deber como hermano, mirar esos ojos con ganas de llorar le partía el corazón. Lola lo jalaba a un lugar más apartado de las peleas y tenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Ya lo tenía solo necesitaba un momento para gozar de su cuerpo, estaba mojada y quería satisfacerse. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin probar al peliblanco y viendo que sus hermanas estaban distraídas. Lo aprovecharía al máximo.

-Lola, ¿Adónde vamos?-

-A un lugar seguro Linky, ya verás que todo estará bien, déjamelo a mí-Convirtió su mano en garra e iba atacar una de sus piernas, para así movilizarlo. Pero un pie la hizo chocar contra el suelo. Golpeando su rostro contra el concreto.

Sintió como Lincoln se soltaba de su mano. Alzo la cabeza y miro como una rubia vestida de militar apartaba a Lincoln de ella. Alzo una ceja de confusión.- ¿Qué haces maldita perra? –Su voz se volvió de una mujer. A levantarse, su cuerpo tomo la forma adulta.- ¡Deberías dámelo no apartarlo estúpida! ¿Quieres que te castigue como la zorra que eres?-Unalice no dijo nada y disparó su arma pero detuvo la bala a centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Lincoln corre!-Unalice grito pero el chico se le quedo mirando. Trataba de salir de su asombro- ¡Ahora!-Lincoln reaccionó y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

-¡Traidora, sabía que no debía dejarte vivir, malnacida!-La del vestido rojo parecía un animal rabioso- ¡Ya verás!-Corrió a gran velocidad. Unalice se quedó esperando el golpe. Aquí acabaría su rivalidad de una vez por todas.

 **2 días. 5 horas. 30 segundos.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Bueno creo que pensaban que no la iba actualizar. Les diré que "Origen de Omnitron" es como una pre-cuela de otra dimensión. No como "Las Unloud" ¿Por qué? Hay un personaje que sale en mi otra historia. De hecho lleva tiempo en este mundo y los tiene locos a todos. No es Bárbara, ustedes dirían que ya saben quién es Omnitron, pero hay un detalle en el primer capítulo que aclara algo sobre él.**


	19. Capitulo 19: El monstruo hace su jugada

**Continuemos amigos. Las cosas se ponen mal desde aquí. El autor Alejix hizo un dibujo de mi historia, por lo que busquen su Devianart para verla. Además como lo prometí. Les daré el título de la secuela.**

 **Se llamara "The Loud House: Ultimatum" se dieron cuenta que tiene el mismo nombre que el "Proyecto Ultimatum" que tiene Unlisa en su computadora.**

 **Y otra cosa, nombrare este mundo de la misma forma que hace Marvel. Esta realidad la bautizo, Tierra- 11456, y la dimensión de las Unloud, es la Tierra-23335. La razón que lo hago es porque metí el termino del Multiverso desde hace capítulos atrás.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: El monstruo hace su jugada.**

Unlori escuchaba los ruidos provenientes de un parte de la ciudad. Los reconocía, había estallado una batalla no muy lejos de su lugar. Sonrió, sus años peleando contra la resistencia fue muy útil. Ella una mujer monstruo sin escrúpulos le daba gusto sentir la sensación de pelear. Llevaba tiempo sin una buena pelea. Si, paso de ser una adolescente mediocre que solo le gustaba hablar con su novio y estar pendiente de su teléfono a una criatura sádica y sedienta de sangre. El destino fue cruel con ellas, la primera vez que sintió tanto dolor fue aquella donde Lincoln abusaba de ella, pero después todo cambio.

Miro a Unlana que estaba mirando el punto de donde provenían los ruidos, se separaron para cubrir más terreno. La del vestido azul olfateaba el aire, sus habilidades de rastreo eran increíbles, aun así tenía esa debilidad que la limitaba, compasión. Una palabra que no tenía significado para las demás. La mujer seguía en lo suyo pero algo le pasaba, hizo una mueca de asco y se tapó la nariz.

-¿Qué sucede Lana? ¿Qué oliste?-Unlori noto como los ojos de su hermana comenzaban a gotear el líquido negro- ¡Dímelo de una vez maldita llorona! ¡No puedo creer lo débil que eres!- La miraba con ira, su hermana era una basura. Nunca la mataron porque creían que no podían morir, pero ahora sabe su debilidad, miro el punto donde se encuentra su corazón. Tenía la tentación de arráncaselo igual que Unbobby. Ese cerdo merecía la muerte y una muy lenta, pero seguro se excitaría por la tortura. Fue engañada varias veces desde que lo salvaron de ese encierro donde gozaba de su querida hermana. Le dio algo de lastima la pequeña Ronnie, una chica que de cierta forma estaba enamorada de su hermano.

Pensándolo bien, ¿Qué diferencia había entre ella y las Unloud? La morena era parecida a Lynn, una bravucona sin remedio. Su hermano era una masoquista. Solo había que esperar como esa relación se iba al carajo.

-Es Lincoln, lo huelo-Unlana la miro aun tapándose la nariz. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor- Esta cerca pero hay algo más-

-¿Algo más? Por favor Lana deja tus ridiculeces ¿Tratas de protegerlo otra vez? Sabes cómo odiábamos las veces que curabas sus heridas, se merecía sufrir por lo que nos hizo. Además me parece tan extraño por la forma que murió, Lisa simplemente dijo que fue de manera natural-Unlori notó como Unlana hacia un gesto incomodo, como si supiera algo referente al asunto. Conocía bien a su hermana y esa expresión daba entender que le ocultaba algo- Lana ¿Lisa te dijo otra cosa sobre su muerte?-Unlori comenzó acercarse a la del vestido azul- Eres la única que no parecía triste por su muerte al momento de ver su cuerpo sin vida-Unlana retrocedió unos pasos.

Iba abrir la boca pero unas presencias hicieron que desviara la mirada. Unlori también lo noto y se fijó en dos mujeres vestidas de militar. Una de ellas estaba sosteniendo a la otra que parecía estar desmayada. La mujer de cabello rojo las miro y alzo una ceja de la confusión. La castaña por su parte daba unos gruñidos. La mujer se les quedo mirando por un buen rato. Tanto Unlori como Unlana sabía lo que le pasaba a la castaña.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, más militares, hace tiempo que no veo a uno, en especial a una mujer-Unlori sonrío para luego empezar a caminar hacia ella. Rebecca por su parte miro esos ojos rojos brillar y sintió un miedo que le apretaba el pecho. No sabía cómo todo se fue a la mierda. Mariposa comenzó a sentirse enferma y luego cayó casi desmayada, solo gruñía y tocia. Esto era un infierno y lo peor era que estaban solas. Cuando la locura estalló con los demás decidió irse con su amiga para dejar esta maldita ciudad. Ahora estaba en frente de dos mujeres que tenían pinta a un infectado pero se veían diferentes. No tenían las venas negras pero su piel tenía esa tonalidad de los demás. ¿Qué eran? ¿Y por qué están aquí? Pero algo era seguro su rostro mostraba mala intenciones, miro su arma no la había usado pero con Mariposa encima se le sería difícil manipularla.

Miro a la castaña y la dejo caer al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente con el concreto. Rebecca no iba a morir aquí. Ni mucho que menos por traer a un estorbo encima. Iba a sacar su arma pero una mano la detuvo. Esa mano alzo su brazo y pudo ver a Unlori mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Conozco esa expresión, miedo y desesperación, vas a dejar a tu amiga morir para salvarte-Unlori apretó su mano con fuerza haciéndola gritar. Escucho los hueso crujir- Eres como todos los demás, unos cobardes-Le mostro sus dientes, haciendo que la pelirroja temblara. Unlana miraba la escena con tristeza. Para luego fijarse en la castaña. Estaba infectada y era cuestión de tiempo que se levantara y empezara atacar a cualquiera.

El virus del pecado era muy extraño. Unlisa le conto que el virus se adaptaba al ambiente y podía transmitirse de cualquier forma, hasta por la sangre. Solo Unlucy tenía la habilidad de infectar a cualquiera y hacerlo su esclavo. No había mucha diferencia sobre un contagio común, ellas también podían infectar a alguien, pero el caso de su hermana era diferente. Los plagados solo la seguían a ella. Unlisa le explico que el virus es raro en el sistema humano. Las personas podían contagiarse, de hecho el virus está presente en cada uno de ellos, pero depende del sistema de la persona para eliminar o dejarse corromper por el virus.

Le parecía extraño como Unlisa sabia tanto del virus. Mencionaba que solo aquellos con un ADN y personalidad única podían evitar volverse un plagado. Había visto casos, como las personas de la Montaña y ese tal Ash Williams. Ellos por alguna razón eran inmunes al virus y la pelirroja en frente también lo era. En eso volvió a sentir ese olor extraño. Parecía el de Lincoln pero había algo que no encajaba. Venia de todas partes y no solo eso, tenía una esencia diferente y familiar. Abrió los ojos a identificar ese olor. Era de Lincoln pero no el Lincoln de este mundo era del ¿Suyo? Rápidamente busco a su alrededor, no podía ser posible. Recordó haberlo matado, tapando su nariz hasta dejarlo sin aire. Sintió otro olor y este era el suyo pero no precisamente el suyo era de Lana y estaba cerca.

-¡Hola Unloud! ¡¿Cómo están?!-Un grito llamo la atención de ambas mujeres. Unlori soltó la mano de Rebecca, esta última se parto rápidamente de ella. Unlori la miro con una sonrisa para luego fijarse de donde vino el grito. Unlana miraba con asombro como tres personas estaban paradas a lo lejos saludándolas con las manos. Ambas miraron confundidas. Estaban un moreno y un niño de color con lentes, y había una última persona, que era nada más y nada menos que Lana Loud.

-¡Hola Unloud! ¡Nos da gusto verlas!- Bobby, Clyde y Lana hablaban al mismo tiempo. Unlana miro a la pequeña, se supone que estaba en el edificio siendo cuidada por Unlisa. Gruño, sabía que no podía confiar de su hermana genio. De repente ambos chicos se convirtieron en su forma adulta. Pararon de saludar y la miraron con una sonrisa. Lana por su parte cambio su expresión de felicidad por una de ira. Unlori miro a su hermana molesta.

\- ¿No la mastate? Eres una idiota-Unlori ignoro la mirada de disgusto de su hermana y camino al trio que no paraba mirarla con molestia. Le debían una explicación principalmente ambos idiotas y la pequeña. Bueno, si su hermana no terminaba con ella. Debería hacerlo por ella. La niña era un estorbo y de cierta forma no le gustaba que anduviera sola por las calles. Aunque era algo raro que Unclyde y Unbobby no la mataran. No lo decía por el calvo más bien por su ex Bobby Bubu. Sabía sus mañas y tener a la mini Lana a su disposición era bueno para él.

-¡Lori no te acerques! ¡No son ellos!- Su hermana le advirtió pero ya era muy tarde. Unclyde y Unbobby la sujetaron de ambos brazos. Mientras reían.

-Te tenemos Lori, ¿Cómo se siente ser traicionada por tus lacayos?-Las voces de ambos se escuchaban diferente, eran como una mezcla de una mujer y hablaban al mismo tiempo. Unclyde agarro unos de sus pechos y Unbobby hizo lo mismo. Lo apretaron con fuerza haciendo que soltara un gemido. Trato de zafarse pero las manos de los hombres ardían.

-¡¿Qué hacen buenos para nada?! ¡Soy su jefa y es una falta de respeto que me traten así sin mi permiso! ¡AH!-Grito a sentir las garras de Unclyde entrando en su entrepierna. Algo andaba mal aquí. Su mano le daba un dolor diferente. Un dolor muy agudo como si estuviera comiéndola. Un fuerte jalón hizo que la parte de abajo se rompiera, sacando gran cantidad de sangre negra. El dolor aumento y cayó al suelo. -¡Malditos! –Maldijo casi como un susurro. Los hombres comenzaron a reír. Esa risa por alguna razón le resulto escalofriante.

-¡Lori!-Unlana fue en su ayuda pero fue obstaculizada por Lana- ¿Qué haces aquí Lana? Es muy peligroso-La niña rio para luego mostrarle el dedo del medio. Se sorprendió por la repentina acción. Esa expresión no la aprendió desde los ocho.

-¿Peligroso? Eres una ignorante, debiste consumirla, ahora mira, ya es muy tarde, por lo menos sabe diferente como los plagados. Algo común pero familiar-Lana le sonrío con arrogancia para luego notar como el piso bajo de ella, escurría un líquido negro.-Me tomo tiempo, mucho tiempo para tener esta fuerza, ustedes creen ser tan peligrosas e invencibles, que nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que crecía dentro de su hermano- Unclyde y Unbobby se pusieron al lado suyo. El líquido negro comenzó a extenderse más hasta llegar a sus tacones. Unlana retrocedió y sintió ese olor nuevamente.

Unlori se terminó de regenerar para caminar rápidamente hacia su hermana. Rebecca por su parte miraba todo con miedo. Eran unos monstruos, lo primero que le vino a la mente, que podrían ser las tales Unloud. Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para irse, pero se encontró con una par de ojos rojos mirándola. Mariposa la miraba con una sonrisa maligna. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad.

-¡Planeabas abandonarme maldita zorra!-Mariposa mostro sus dientes filosos- ¡Querías quedarte con Linky maldita cualquiera de cabello ridículo y decadente!- Rebecca dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero la castaña se le lanzo encima tumbándola y clavando sus dientes en su cuello. La castaña masticaba con fuerza su cuello rompiendo aún más la carne y no parecía detenerse.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Rebecca sentía como su aire se escapaba por su garganta. Ambas Unloud miraron la escena sorprendidas. La mujer infectada seguía mordiendo a su compañera. La sangre roja de la mujer lleno el piso rápidamente. Mariposa dio una última mordida para despegar la cabeza de su compañera. Se levantó sosteniendo el cráneo de la pelirroja y saco sus ojos para luego llevárselo a la boca mientras reía.

Unlana dio una mueca de disgusto. Había visto muchas masacres pero aun no superaba la crueldad que se mostraba. Ella había masacrado muchos cuerpos. No quería lastimar más, por esa razón estaba en contra del plan de sus hermanas. Volvieron este mundo igual al suyo. Muerte en todas partes y sangre negra corriendo por doquier. Unlori miraba fijamente a los tres individuos parados enfrente de ellas, tenían una sonrisa de lo más normal, pero el líquido negro en el suelo seguía extendiéndose hasta llegar a cubrir la parte de atrás de los tres. Parecía como un lago negro que no paraba de crecer y lo peor que parecía también extenderse hacia ellas. Miro a Unlana que aún seguía mirando a la castaña. Frunció el ceño y se movió tomándola de la mano y salir corriendo lejos del líquido.

-No corran, es inevitable su salvación, dejen de luchar y pasen convertirse parte de mi-Lana las miraba con un sonrisa. Haciendo que ambas mujeres pararan su andar. ¿Qué quiso decir?

-Me tomo tiempo absorber a todos los plagados de la ciudad. Y mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me topé con Lana Loud, la pobre trataba de buscarte mi linda tía-Miro a Unlana con una cara triste- De hecho aún no las mato porque me entere de algo muy asombroso. Resulta que tengo hermanas y un hermano que nunca supe de su existencia. Papi Lincoln estará contento por la cantidad de hijas que le dieron-Sonrió con malicia.

Ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos de la impresión. ¿Hijas? Nunca tuvieron hijas.

-¿Quién eres y porque dices eso? ¡Nunca tuvimos hijos solo abortos!-Unlori le grito mientras sus ojos brillaban. No era posible tal informacion, su hermano abuso de ellas muchas veces y siempre terminaba igual. Los fetos salían sin parar. Era como simples parásitos que buscaban su salida de su cuerpo. La otra Lana comenzó a reír frenéticamente hasta que sus ojos brillaron de rojo, para luego tomar la forma de un hombre alto. De cabello blanco que le llegaba a los hombros y una musculatura promedio. Tenía una camisa naranja y unos pantalones grises. El líquido negro comenzó a burbujear y empezó a elevarse en pequeños bultos que fueron creciendo hasta tomar forma de varios plagados. El líquido dejo ver a una gran cantidad de las criaturas. Eran miles incluso podrá decirse que era toda la ciudad. El lago negro ahora era un ejército de esos seres.

Unlana sintió un espasmo a ver a una clase de Lincoln plagado. No podía ser posible, el suero nunca llego a su organismo, o al menos eso creía. Miro a Unlori que no paraba de mirar a su supuesto hermano. Estaba como lo recordaba pero tenía una musculatura diferente. Detrás de este Lincoln apareció una mujer de traje negro ajustado que hacia lucir su figura, de cabello negro suelto. Sus ojos se abrieron a descubrir el parecido con ¿Ronnie Anne?

-Fue sencillo gracias a mi desarrollo, crear clones exactos de los seres que consumí. Aun no me acostumbró estar dentro de la niña que mi padre nunca le paro-Lo que parecía ser una plagada Ronnie Anne, movió su mano haciendo que todos los plagados y la copias de los hombres gruñeras. Iban atacarlas- Mate a Leni, fue una suculento banquete pero mi hermano Lars me quito la oportunidad de consumir a Luna, bueno con las demás me bastara-

Unlori y Unlana miraban con horror lo que pasaba. La mujer emanaba una energía escalofriante y muy poderosa con respecto a la suya. Unlana sintió un miedo que la hizo temblar. Estaba muy confundida y asustada. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Lo primero que pensó que era su hermano, su verdadero hermano. Aquel que asesino para liberarlo de su constante sufrimiento. Pero ahí estaba una clase de copia mejorada que mostraba sus dientes con ira. ¿Lo consumió? Donde estaba esa cosa para consumir a su hermano. ¿En qué momento lo hizo? ¿Después de morir o antes? Además ¿Qué quiso decir con hermanas? ¿Esa cosa era hija de Lincoln? Y ¿Eran madres?

Un dolor la inundo, pero a la vez una extraña felicidad. ¿Era madre? ¿Realmente escucho eso? ¿Sus pequeños fetos habían sobrevivido? ¿Y crecieron lejos de sus brazos? Quería preguntarle a la extraña mujer. Pero de repente una la ola de plagados salieron corriendo tras de ellas. Gritando y sacando sus garras. Ambas reaccionaron y saltaron a un techo pero sorpresivamente muchos hicieron lo mismo. Eran diferentes, eran casi como ellas. No era posible. ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

-¡Lana a que avisarle a las demás! ¡Esa cosa va tras de nosotras!- Unlori le grito. Se sentía mal y muy débil. Sus piernas apenas reaccionaban. Su hermana asintió y salieron corriendo por la calle, para llegar al punto donde se encontraban las otras. Una energía oscura y muy fuerte estaba a su alrededor que cierta forma las hacía sentir vulnerables. Era la primera vez que algo las hacia huir.

Sintieron como el suelo donde corrían se sacudía por los miles de pies, que venían detrás de ellas. ¿Cuantos eran? ¿Millones o más? Era un ejército de criaturas oscuras. La Ronnie adulta miraba desde lo alto de un tentáculo como corrían sus presas. Miles de tentáculos salieron de las calles e igual que los plagados iban tras ellas. Se fijó en el punto donde pudo sentir la energía de su hermano y de su padre. Paso su lengua por sus labios. Lars, ese era su nombre. Qué curioso, también empezaba con L.

-La reunión familiar está cerca papi. Tus hermanas estarán felices de ser yo-Miro el cielo y noto varios puntos como estrellas juntándose en un solo punto. Gruño, no eran estrellas sino satélites. Unlisa tramaba algo y no sabía qué. Pero posiblemente termine estropeando su plan, llego muy lejos para que una científica poca cosa lo arruine. Tomo aire y un potente rugido de una bestia gigantesca salió de su boca, haciendo que los vidrios y paredes cercanas se rompieran. Fue tan fuerte que cubrió todo el rango de la ciudad. Ese ruido fue tan tenebroso que hizo temblar los corazones de las personas que se encontraban peleando a lo lejos.

* * *

En el área de la batalla. Todos se quedaron quietos a escuchar el rugido de un monstruo. Unlola sostenía el cuello de Unalice. La soltó y esta cayó al suelo. Unlola se quedó mirando el cielo y sintió una energía muy rara. Recibió una patada en la cara por la militar. Retrocedió un poco para luego mirarla con ira. Volvieron a pelear ignorando lo que venía. La del vestido le lanzaba patadas pero Unalice esquivaba con maestría. Detuvo una de sus patadas y la hizo golpear contra el piso. Tenía entrenamiento militar y sin importar los golpes de la demonio aún era superior.

Le daba rabia por la manera tan ridícula que se rindió su cuerpo humano la limito mucho pero ahora con su cuerpo alterado le daba más posibilidad de vencerla. Unlola gruñía con intensidad, para atacarla con sus garras. La militar le dio un golpe en el estómago para luego aplicarle una llave que la hizo caer. Unlola se convirtió en sombra y apareció detrás de ella para luego tomarla por el cabello.

-Como en los viejos tiempo ¿Verdad Alice? –Unlola jalo su cabello haciéndola gritar hasta romperlo. Noto como pequeños hilos de cabello caían frete a ella.- Uf, disculpa zorrita, creo que a Linky no le gusta mujeres con cabello corto-Esto llego a los oídos de Bárbara que terminaba de eliminar al último plagado que quedaba, se sintió ofendida.

La morena miro a su alrededor. Lograron acabar con ellos. Noto como Paul Y Luke les hacía señas de victoria desde el techo. Busco a Lincoln y estaba ayudando a parar a su general. Se dio prisa para ayudarlo. Rex Grimes la miro con un rostro de culpa. Al parecer se sentía como un tonto. Bárbara le sonrío y lo ayudo a levantar. Para luego mirar a Lincoln.

-Linky…. Digo Lincoln, vámonos de aquí, los demás pueden con ellas. No estamos a su nivel-Rex Grimes hizo una mueca de dolor. Bárbara lo movió un poco para apartarlo de las peleas. Lincoln por su parte se quedó mirando a Unlucy que peleaba con Unlily. La menor se veía cansada. Algo le pasaba. Miro a cada una de sus hermanas siendo golpeadas por los demás. Gritaban y se comportaban como animales. Le dolía verlas así, era diferente como ocurría en su casa. Los rostros de sus hermanas eran diferentes, llenos de maldad e ira por un motivo tan insignificante.

Sus hermanas eran muchas cosas pero no animales. ¿Quién fue el culpable? Él y sus estúpidas hormonas de adolescente. Fue obligado pero el sentía el pesar de los pecados del otro Lincoln. La lucha estaba empeorando, Lars parecía contener fácilmente a Unlynn. Su hermana deportista parecía ser superada por su hijo. Lars le dio un último golpe que hizo romper el bate con clavos. Unlynn cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Su hijo hizo brillar sus ojos, iba a terminar con ella.

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. Unlucy clava sus garras en el estómago de su hermana pequeña, su rostro mostraba locura pura. Unlola estaba lista para decapitar a Unalice con su garra derecha. Y por último Ash sostenía del cuello a Unluan y le dada golpes con su mano artificial. La situación estaba empeorando y todo por su culpa. No, esto no podía ocurrir, no debería ser así. En su pecho sintió una ira que parecía estar oculta en lo más dentro de su ser. Sus dientes crujieron y su garganta comenzaba a arder. Era diferente este sentimiento.

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAA!-EL grito del peliblanco hizo detener las acciones a su alrededor. Esto hizo que todos los presentes lo miraran asombrado. Lincoln respiraba rápidamente y miraba a cada persona que lo miraba con confusión. Unlucy miro a su hermano sorprendida y saco su garra del estómago Unlily, que de igual forma lo miraba. Lars paro de cargar su laser y miro a su padre de igual forma. Unlynn se limpió la boca para luego quedarse viendo a su hermano. Unlola bajo su garra y miro al chico, su cara mostraba confusión. En ese grito sintió algo muy conocido. Ash detuvo sus golpes y miro a Lincoln, pero rápidamente le zampo otro golpe a Unluan. Para luego soltarla.

-¡No puedo creer lo que hacen solo por mí!-Lincoln camino hacia Unlola y la miro directamente a los ojos- ¡Si me quieren para sus caprichos, bien, me dejare pero dejen en paz a los demás!-Desvió la mirada a Unlucy.- ¡Sé que las dañe o mi otro yo las daño!, pero ¿Creen que los demás se merecen esto?, ¿Ven lo que hicieron? ¡Destruyeron todo por algo completamente estúpido, si me querían solo tenían que pedírmelo!-Lincoln abrió los brazos esperando lo que quisieran hacer.

-Les diré esto, a cada una de ustedes. No me imagino las atrocidades que tuvieron que vivir, sé que fui o era un mal hermano, pero hagamos un trato, dejen a los demás en paz y yo iré con ustedes por voluntad propia-Lincoln las miro con determinación ganándose una mirada de asombró de sus compañeros. -¿Entendieron? No quiero más muertes sin sentido, aquí estoy ¡Vengan por mí! Y si algo le sirve ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento por todo!-Soltó una lagrimas que rápidamente recorrieron su rostro- ¡Me merezco su odio y desprecio, las tolere cuando vivíamos bien, pero esto ha ido muy lejos!-

-¡No es cierto Lincoln, tu no tienes la culpa, este odio hacia a ti fue influenciado por tu otro yo!-Unhaiku se encontraba encima de varios cadáveres. Estaba agotada pero el rugido y el grito de su amado la desconcertó- ¡No puedes echarte la culpa de todo esto, por culpa de ellas!-

-Es cierto enano, no puedes vivir con algo que ni siquiera te debería incumbir. Futuros alternos es eso, futuros que pueden ocurrir ¿Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo? Y si ellas-Ash señalo a Unluan que seguía mirando a su hermano- No quieren entender su error, bueno, que no lo hagan, pero de todas maneras quiero pelear hasta el final o hasta que vea una oportunidad de salir de esta ridiculez-

Las Unloud presentes escuchaban las palabras del grupo. Pero su mirada aún seguía en el peliblanco. Era extraño, la firmeza de las palabras y el llanto de su hermano fue como un golpe proveniente del pasado. Lincoln no expresaba sus emociones en su mundo. Olvidaron la sensación que daba cuando gritaba. Verlo así era demasiado nostálgico.

Unlola aplaudió.- Que emotivo Lincoln, es la primera vez desde hace mucho que veo esa actitud decida y dominante. Lo único que hacías era gozar de nuestros cuerpos y desear más a cada rato- Se agacho- ¿Estás dispuesto en abandonar a tus amigos para salvarlos?-Soltó un risa maligna- Eres increíble, te felicito eres más hombre que el otro Lincoln, aquel solo era un cascaron sin emociones que se movía por puro placer- Paso su dedo índice por su rostro, pero Lincoln no quitaba su seriedad. Verlo de esa forma la excitaba aún más.

-Si tuviéramos un hijo, seria lindo que tuviera esta personalidad que tienes ahora. Duros y con bolas entre las piernas, serian un hijo perfecto-Unlola se acercó más a su rostro- ¿Quieres hacerlo frente a tus amigos? Sería una escena muy reconfortante después de una larga pelea- Unlola comenzó a bajar parte de su vestido mostrando el pecho derecho. No traía sostén algo no tan inesperado. Lincoln gruño.

-¿Quién te dijo que no tienes hijos? ¡Lars dame la foto!-La afirmación confundió no solo a Unlola sino a las demás. Todas se fijaron en el hombre musculoso que sacaba una foto de su traje. Este se acercó a su padre y se la dio. Unlola se le quedo mirando confundida. Lars simplemente le sonrió. Haciendo que se confundiera más. Lincoln le mostro la foto de sus hijas. Esta se quedó mirando las niñas que estaban ahí. Le arrebato la foto y se levantó mirando mejor a cada mujer presente. Sus ojos se abrieron por el parecido que algunas tenían no solo con ella sino con cada una de sus hermanas.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quiénes son estas personas?-Unlola exigió a Lars. Este se le quedo mirando. Las demás se convirtieron en sombra y aparecieron al lado de la del vestido. Cada una tomo la foto y miro a sus hijas e hijo que tenían una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos eran rojos y el parecido las delataba.

-Es cierto hermanas, son sus hijas y el hombre que ven aquí, es el hijo de todas-Unlily se acercó a las cuatro mujeres. –Además como ya sabe lucy, soy Lily y sí. Estoy viva, no se imaginan como paso pero las seguimos por la máquina del tiempo-

Las Unloud quedaron impactadas ¿Cómo era posible? Sus fetos murieron y… Y así fue siempre.

-Creen que sus fetos murieron pero no es así. Siguieron vivos y se desarrollando a una velocidad increíble, todos fueron niñas menos Lars, él es su único hijo y para que lo entiendan mejor es una fusión de un feto de cada una así creándolo ¿No es lindo?-Unlily abrazo a su sobrino con una sonrisa. Las Unloud por su parte miraron nuevamente la foto y notaron a los dos presentes en el medio.

Unlola retrocedió moviendo su cabeza en negación, y tiro la foto, pero fue atrapada por Unluan, que la siguió mirando. Esto era una sorpresa. Su cabeza se movía de un lugar a otro, tratando de procesar la informacion. Unlucy por su parte no dejaba de mirar al dúo. Y Unlynn igual que Unlola negaban con su cabeza. Para luego mirarlos con ira. La castaña estaba muy enojada.

-¡Mienten! ¡No tenemos hijas, es una farsa, no pudimos tenerlas nuestros cuerpos son un asco y tú!-Señalo a Lars- ¡No eres mi hijo!-

Unlucy comenzó a reír. Mientras Unluan dejaba caer la foto al suelo.

-¡No! ¡Esto es un truco, ustedes tratan de distraernos de nuestro objetivo!-Unlola grito, para luego mirar a Lincoln- ¡Pagaras por esta broma Lincoln! ¡Con tu cuerpo!-Unlola salió disparada hacia el chico pero Lars se metió en el medio. Sus ojos se pusieron rojo y su cabello cambio a blanco. Un aura tan potente salió de él. Provocando un temblor que hizo que todos se sostuvieran en sus respectivos lugares. Esto asusto a las Unloud, que sintieron un aura parecida a la suya. Y muy poderosa. Las cuatros comenzaron a levitar. Lincoln fue sacado por Unlily del medio y se quedaron viendo lo que ocurria.

Paul Y Luke miraban como el hombre llegaba a su altura, igual que las Unloud. Ambos se habían quedado sin balas. Solo eran espectadores de la escena. Ash ayudo a Bárbara con el general, mientras Unhaiku ayudaba a su compañera. Que miraba hacia arriba con asombro.

Las mujeres miraban con horror como Lars las miraba con esos ojos rojos más intensos que los suyos. Era increíble y a la vez escalofriante. Sus ojos brillaban de igual manera. Como si correspondieran a lo que hacía el peliblanco musculoso. Su aura negra las estaba rodeando, y lo siguientes que vieron fue una luz blanca cegadora. Las cuatro mujeres aparecieron en medio del desierto confundiéndolas más.

-¿Dónde estamos? Lucy ¿Es una ilusión?-Unlynn miro a su alrededor muy confundida.

Unlucy se quedó mirando un punto específico, no era posible. Esto era-No, son los recuerdos de ese hombre, estamos al parecer en un tipo de proyección de su vida, miren- Señalo a un punto donde se podía ver a ellas mismas reunidas con un grupo de plagados.

-¿Qué esto? ¿Nos trajo de vuelta a nuestro tiempo?-Unluan se le quedo mirando a su otro yo- Un momento recuerdo este día- Sus hermanas la miraron con intriga- ¿No se acuerdan? Partimos a una zona donde encontramos a Alice y a su grupo y días después volvimos, pero Lincoln había desaparecido-

-¿Y eso qué? No tiene ningún sentido ver esto ¿Qué tratas hacer maldito?-Unlola miro al cielo esperando una repuesta. Unlucy capto algo debajo de sus pies. Se sorprendió en ver a un grupo de ¿Fetos? Arrastrándose a un lugar en específico. El ecosistema cambio y se podía ver a los mismos fetos llegando a una clase de bunque militar. En la entrada una mujer de cabello rubio y largo con un vestido verde con azul. Esta tenía un enorme parecido a Unlola y Unlana. De hecho era la mismísima copia de las gemelas, solo que tenía el cabello amarrado con una cola de caballo. Las Unloud se acercaron y notaron como la mujer recogía a los pequeños seres y se los llevaba adentro del bunque.

-¿Quién es ella?-Unlola no dejaba de mirar a la mujer- No entiendo, ¿Qué es todo esto?- Unlola miro a sus hermanas pero están solo caminaron para seguir a la mujer. Dejándola sola.

-¡Oigan, no me dejen hablando sola trio de buenas para nada!-Gruño, tenía ganas de golpearlas. No era normal verlas tan distraídas, era como si estuvieran en otro mundo, y pensaba que Leni era la tonta. Rodó los ojos y las siguió, llegaron lo que parecía una clase de sala. Tenía muebles y otras cosas. Como juguetes y muñecas hechas a mano. Se quedaron un rato viendo el lugar. Parecía vivir una familia grande aquí ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta de esto? Escucharon unas risas que venían detrás de ellas. De repente muchas niñas pequeñas aparecieron corriendo hacia los juguetes y comenzaron a jugar.

El parecido las sorprendió. Había dos niñas gemelas y que cierta forma se parecía a Lola y Lana, pero tenía el cabello blanco como Lincoln. Una de ellas tenía un vestido rosado mientras que la otra una camisa de beisbol.

-¡Lina no ensucies mi vestido! ¡Le diré a la tía Lily y a Lars!-La niña del vestido rosa hizo brillar sus ojos rojos. Su hermana le saco la lengua.

-¡Eres un chismosa Landa, nuestro hermano mayor me dará la razón, ese vestido es horrible! ¿De dónde lo sacaron?-La niña hizo una mueca de disgusto. Landa gruño.

-¡Lo hizo Leandra, es parecido como lo tenía nuestra madre Lola cuando era pequeña, pregúntale a nuestra tía!-Lina negó con la cabeza y saco un poco de tierra de su bolsillo y se lo tiro en el vestido. Landa miro con horror lo que hizo para luego mirarla con enojo. Lina mostro sus puños y sin dudar se le lanzo encima. Comenzando una pelea que llamo la atención de las demás.

Las mujeres miraron la pelea, era idéntica cuando Lola y Lana peleaban. Unlola sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No era posible que esas niñas fueran sus hijas. No podía imaginarse con unas bebes a su lado. Unlucy temblaba, verlas las hacía sentir de nuevo en casa. El recuerdo de la promesa de Lincoln llego a su mente. Como prometía cuidarlas y dar todo para verla feliz. Las otras niñas de cabello castaño y rubio. Trataban de parar a las gemelas.

Unluan soltó una risita- Como quisiera tener mi cámara ahora. Se ven adorables y muy graciosas ¿No lo crees Lynn?-Miro a la mujer a su lado. Estaba concentrada en una niña que tenía una camisa color rojo con un número 1 en el pecho. Su cabello era corto pero su rostro era idéntico al suyo. Camino hacia la niña y trato de tocarla, pero la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Esto no era real.

-¡Ya deténgase Landa, Lina!-Un voz de una mujer provino de unas de las puertas del lugar. Unlily apareció y rápidamente las niñas se pusieron en fila. Mientras su tía camina hacia ella con un rostro serio. Se paró frente a ellas.

-Como buena tía que soy tengo el deber de controlarlas, ¿Qué dirá Shannon cuando vea el vestido sucio de Landa? Saben lo gruñona que se pone cuando no cuidan sus cosas, en especial ya que es ella que consigue los materiales- Unlily las regaño para luego soltar una carcajada y tirarse encima de las niñas. Todas se abalanzaron sobre la rubia para luego rodar con ella. Para luego jugar un rato. Paso un tiempo y muchas mujeres, niñas y bebes se empezaron a juntar en el enorme salón. En eso Unlily dejo de jugar con las pequeñas y las miro.

-¡Tía Lily! ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Es una mujer mayor para andar con estos juegos!-Una mujer de cabello blanco largo y con un elegante vestido. La miraba con indignación. Tenía un abanico en su mano que la hacía ver muy elegante.- Las mujeres no pueden tener ese tipo de rabietas sin sentido, no es de mujeres decentes y bellas como yo- La mujer hablaba con modales y su vestido era azul con toques de rojo.

-Vamos Estefany, nos seas agua fiestas, deja que nuestra tía juegue con las pequeñas-Una castaña con traje de sirvienta, miraba con una sonrisa angelical a su tía. Su cabello era rubio lacio.-Es lo menos que puede hacer, sabes que no tardan mucho en crecer-

-Lo se Lindy, aun así, debe estar en condiciones por la misión-En eso el rostro de todas cambiaron a serias. Unlily se paró y miro con tristeza a sus sobrinas.

-Todas escúchenme, sé qué haremos un viaje muy peligroso, pero prométame que se cuidarán mutuamente. Lars y yo tenemos un deber y es evitar que sus madres lleguen con su padre del pasado-Unlily se ganó una mirada llena de rencor. Sabía que todas no les gustaba que mencionara a sus madres.- Y hablando de Lars, ¿Dónde está?-Miro con sospecha a sus sobrinas. Estas soltaron unas risas. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Saben que su hermano no le gusta que traten de seducirlo, entiendo que tienen ansias de tener hijos, pero denle su espacio-

-Vamos tía, esos músculos son excelentes para abrazar nuestros sexuales cuerpos, es muy bueno huyendo de nosotras, posiblemente se escondió para leer sus comic-Landa sonrió de manera picara. Unlily maldecía los genes plagados de sus madres. Eran igual de depravadas que sus madres. El pobre Lars tenía suerte de ser más fuerte o terminaría como su padre. En eso el rubio apareció a lado de su tía. Este traía consigo unos comics de Ace Savy. El clamor de sus hermanas no tardo de llegar. Todas incluso las bebes lo rodearon y empezaban abrazarlo y besarlo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Lars usando sus poderes de telekinesis las alejo a unos metros de él. Y bajo su pulgar.

Sus primas, hermanas rieron por la acción de su hermano. Era callado pero tierno a la vez. Las Unloud miraron la escena con la boca abierta. De cierta forma sus hijas actuaban igual que ellas. Y Lars parecía el centro de atención. Su alrededor volvió a cambiar y aparecieron en el laboratorio de Unlisa donde se podía ver a Lars y Unlily en frente del mismo portal que cruzaron para llegar aquí.

Ambos se miraron y saltaron en él. Una luz blanca las volvió a cegar y aparecieron nuevamente en la calle. Siendo observadas por los demás. Lars mostraba la foto frente a ellas y levanto el pulgar con una gran sonrisa.

-Soy su hijo y eso no cambiara madres-La voz de Lars se escuchaba fuerte y poseía una calma que las hizo temblar. Unlucy sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba. Unlynn temblaba sin control. Unluan soltaba lágrimas negras y Unlola, simplemente miraba al suelo. Estaban confundidas.

-Así que tenemos hijas ¿Eh?-Unlucy hablo y miro fijamente a su hijo. Las demás se concentraron en su cuerpo. Lo miraban de arriba abajo. Aún tenía el cabello blanco, pero sus ojos volvieron hacer normales- Y un hijo muy suculento y guapo-Los ojos de las Unloud brillaron con intensidad y comenzaron a reír frenéticamente.

-¡Qué bien, creo que no necesitamos a Lincoln después de todo!-Unlynn sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡Tenemos a un hijo que nos puede complacer miles de veces más-Lars le impresiono la reacción de sus madres.

-¿Has tenido sexo con algunas de tus hermanas hijo mío?-Unlola se le acerco mediando sus caderas. Para terminar de quitarse la parte superior del vestido mostrando sus enormes pechos. Unlola los apretó dando un buen espectáculo a los hombres presentes. Ash no evitó en silbar. Ganándose una mirada asesina de Unlily.

-Debo recuperar las veces que no te amamante, ¿Qué tal si comienzan chupando mis pechos?-Unlola se acerco lo suficiente para apretar sus atributos en el pecho de su hijo. Este salto fuera de su alcance, provocando una risa de su madre- Eres escurridizo Larsy, vaya que te parece ya te di un nombre por cariño-

-Además debes responder por los golpes que me diste y de mi bate ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a tu madre?-Unlynn miro a Unlily- Y tú. ¿Por qué te escondiste maldita zorra? Seguro que te tirabas a nuestras hijas y aparte a este hombre de aquí, buena esa hermanita, eres un gran Unloud, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-

-Es una buena noticia hermanas. Ahora sabemos dónde se esconden esas maleducadas de nuestras hijas. Serian un mejor ejército que esos plagados inútiles ¿No creen?-Unluan Inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha- ¡Deberíamos castigarlas cuando regresemos!-Inclino su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Unlucy camino lentamente hasta llegar al trio de Loud, que la miraban con tristeza- No nos miren así ¿Qué creían? Que por tener hijas y por la cursi acción de Lincoln, íbamos a dejar de ser malas, por favor. La maldad corre por nuestras venas putrefactas-Mostro sus colmillos.- Y eso nunca cambiara- De repente extendió su mano adonde estaban Luke y Paul, y un rayo salió disparado atravesando el pecho del psicólogo. Luke miro con horror como el hombre caía a la calle. Pero Ash salto para atraparlo así evitando que golpeara el duro suelo.

EL hombre tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Ash miraba como su vida se iba apagando. Rápidamente coloco su mano robótica en la herida y la hizo brillar. Si podía sanarse el, también lo podía hacer el tipo. Las Unloud rieron dejando a su hermano e hijo impactados por las crueles que eran.

Lars cometió un error, pensó que podía hacerle ver su error, pero ahora no solo lo querían a él sino que iban a buscar a sus hermanas. Apretó los puños con ira. Y las miro. Sus risas era una molestia para él. Unlucy paro de reír y lo miro con una expresión que le decía "Ven y golpéame" Era un rostro lleno de arrogancia y maldad pura.

-No me mires fijamente hijo, ni mucho que menos con esa cara. Respeta a tu madre y ven aquí, te quiero dar un beso de las buenas noches-Unlucy le mostro sus labios en forma de beso.

-Claro que no Lucy, tiene que venir por su leche ¿Verdad Larsy?-Unlola le guiño un ojo y para darle una mirada lujuriosa. Mientras apretaba más sus pechos- Mami te espera querido, no puedo creer que nunca no fijamos de esas cosas huyendo de nosotras, tu padre nos entretuvo por mucho tiempo, me pregunto si lo sabía-

-¡Oye Larsy! ¿Prefieres la leche que viene de dónde naciste? Tengo mucha acumulada-Unlynn desabrochaba su short, mostrando parte de su ropa interior roja- Trae tu boquita hasta aquí y mami te lo dará- Las risas de las mujeres no paraban. En verdad que era unos monstruos. Bárbara le daba asco la manera que trataban a su hijo. Ya entendía el miedo del peliblanco. El general por su parte solo observaba todo sin entender.

Ash trataba de parar la hemorragia que tenía el psicólogo. De cierta forma la mano lo estaba ayudando. La energía azul era sanadora. Bueno eso pensaba. Creía que era una posibilidad que tuviera esa capacidad.

-"Peligro bilógico acercándose"-Un voz salió de la mano. Ash se confundió, pero el piso comenzó a temblar. Haciendo que todos incluso las Unloud miraran con confusión bajo sus pies. Dos sombras aparecieron en medio del grupo. Una mujer de vestido azul parecida a Unlola y otra con el cabello amarrado con una camisa azul claro. Estas tenían uno rasguños y miraron sorprendidas a los presentes. Rápidamente se fijaron en el peliblanco. Y no evitaron alegrase. Pero eso debía esperar miraron a sus hermanas. Sus rostros mostraban confusión.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, hay una monstruo y un ejército de plagados que viene detrás de nosotras!-Unlori grito y señalo atrás de las cuatros. Todos se fijaron donde señalaba la mujer y se quedaron impactados en ver un ejército de plagados y unos tentáculos que venían destrozando los edificios.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-Unlynn grito

Unlucy sintió una energía extraña y muy poderosa. Sintió como sus energías se perdían rápidamente, miro a sus hermanas y estas de igual forma parecían sentir lo mismo. Una luz azul llamo su atención. Voltearon y notaron como una luz azul cubría a Ash. Este comenzó a levitar. Y sus ojos se volvieron azules. Todos miraron con asombro como el hombre flotaba arriba de ellos. Paul quedo en el piso aun inconsciente.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces?-Lincoln le grito. El hombre desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia él. Tenía una expresión enojada.

-No te preocupes Lincoln Loud, Ash J. Williams está bien-La voz era una fusión del pelinegro y de otro ser. Que de alguna manera se escuchaba como miles en una sola. Más bien robótico. Antes que dijeran otra cosa. Una luz azul fue expulsada del hombre y cubrió a todos los presentes. Desapareciéndolos del lugar.

Los plagados y tentáculos llegaron. Miraron a todas partes. Hasta que la Ronnie infectada apareció entre los tentáculos. Esta gruño para luego seguir su avance. Debían expandirse a toda la ciudad y más allá de ella. Ya sabía qué lugar visitar primero.

 **1 día. 12 horas. 51 segundos.**

* * *

 **En verdad que las Unloud son unas depravadas. Pobre Lars, sus madres ahora lo quieren violar y eso que tiene en casa a cientos de mujeres esperándolo. ¿Qué le paso a Ash? ¿Y dónde llevo a todos? La cuenta regresiva ya llega a cero. ¿Qué pasara?**

 **Además les aviso amigos que pueden darle nombres, características a las hijas de Lincoln. La pueden usar en futuros fanfics, no tengo problema con ello. Lo hago porque mencione algunas pero darle nombre y habilidades a miles de mujeres sería difícil de recordar. Por lo que les dejo esto a ustedes. Si quieren pues claro. Si es así mándeme, como llamaran a una hija o hijas de Lincoln, si le quieren dar un poder especial como lo tienen sus madres o algún objeto de poder o yo no sé qué.**

 **La personalidad en general de las hijas de las Unloud es parecida a las de sus madres, solo que no son malvadas y sanguinarias como ellas y aman a su hermano. Tienen las mismas características pero actúan normal, con respecto a la personalidad que muestran y otro detalle, no todas tienen un nombre que comience con "L". Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	20. Capitulo 20:Unidos

**He tenido fallas con mi Wi Fi, y me ha limitado para poder publicar, tengo algunos capítulos hechos. A ver qué pasa.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Unidos.**

Unlisa miraba las recientes grabaciones por parte de unos pequeños robots que mando para solventar el problema de comunicación con el exterior. Desde que su versión mejorada apareció. La fastidio, tuvo que ponerse a trabajar rápidamente para recuperar el tiempo. El tiempo se agotaba y lo que presenció la dejó atónita y muy intrigada. Fue testigo de los recientes descubrimientos. Tanto de sus hijas que nunca supo que existían y su hijo Lars un hombre muy guapo. Debía admitirlo, lo creía imposible que algo así saliera de ella. Una fusión de otros seres, era el descubrimiento del siglo. Muchos científicos se volvieran locos por tal hecho. Lars era, ¿Cómo podría decirse? Una aberración de la naturaleza. Igual que sus hermanas tenían ganas de echarle un ojo. La esencia de Lincoln estaba en él y además sobre su hermana perdida. Que de cierta forma sabía que estaba viva.

-Lily, en verdad me sorprendiste, quien iba a imaginar que estar en contacto con el virus,se adaptaría a tu sistema-Unlisa abrió nuevamente el archivo del proyecto. ¿En qué momento se contagió? Al parecer su ADN se tardó más en aceptar el virus. No le extrañaba, al parecer su hermanita tuvo mera suerte de estar tanto tiempo en su habitación. Eso explicaría su repentina habilidad- No tengo idea de cómo no la detecte con mis radares, estuvo muy escondida de nosotras- Miro de reojo la enorme maquina con forma de aro. La máquina se conectaba con la otra de su mundo. Fue un plan muy sencillo, creo la máquina de su mundo y luego está a llegar aquí.

¿Qué era lo estúpido del asunto? Tuvo que crear una maquina idéntica en este lugar, porque a cruzar el portal las dejo varadas en medio del bosque. Así que tuvieron que escoger un lugar específico para crear una que la llevaran de regreso. Aunque no tenía planeado regresar pero tuvo que disimular para no levantar sospechas.

En la computadora se podía ver el ejército de plagados avanzando por las calles como una marea. Como una enorme marcha sin fin. Y lo tentáculos eran peores, destruían toda edificación que estuviera en su camino. Su objetivo era claro. Iban a venir para acá. No podían luchar contra eso. Esa Ronnie Anne infectada no concordaba con sus archivos que tenia de este mundo. No era la de su mundo sino de este, que por alguna extraña razón la hizo idénticas a ellas. ¿Qué mutación pudo tener? ¿Se debía a esta realidad donde estaban?

-Debí investigar las condiciones del ambiente de esta tierra, puede que algunos organismos microscópicos hallan alterado el virus del pecado-Era una posibilidad, no sabía las alteraciones del ambiente de mundos alternos.- No tendré tiempo ahora ¿Dónde estarán esos idiotas? Ese hombre con la mano robótica hizo algo muy…. Interesante- Miro la escena donde Ash brillaba y se llevaba a todos del lugar antes de la llegada de los plagados. Fue un resultado muy inesperado ya daba por muerta a sus hermanas. Pero la situación había cambiado, apretó un botón del teclado y este comenzó a temblar. El edificio fue rodeando por un escudo de fuerza color rojo. Una precaución que hizo, si llegaba la posibilidad de que los humanos hallaran su escondite. Tenía tecnología que podría ser usada por sus mentes inferiores. Ya daba por muerta a sus hermanas, nadie podía entrar ahora. Si llegaban por la casualidad de la vida regresar, no les abriría, era arriesgado y posiblemente estén a segundos en ser atrapadas por las criaturas.

Esos plagados eran diferentes. Vio cómo se formaron, como si fueran parte del mismo ser. Estaba en problemas, si llegaban a derribar el escudo. No podría defenderse. Aunque el objetivo de esa mujer no duraría mucho. Ya que cuando llegue a cero la cuenta. Todo acabara, y sabía bien lo que ocurriría.

-Lo siento hermanas, pero hasta aquí llegan, lastima por ustedes-Unlisa quiso cerrar los ojos pero una luz azul la saco de su descanso. A voltear un grupo de personas habían aparecido en su laboratorio. Gruño a darse cuenta que se trataban de sus hermanas y del grupo de Lincoln.- Hable muy pronto, era una posibilidad que terminaran aquí, pero no de esta forma. Bueno plan B-Se levantó de su silla y espero que todos salieran de su trance. Se fijó en Ash que estaba parado mirando a todos lados muy confundido. Para luego mirarla. La mano aun titilaba en azul.

-Déjame adivinar eres Lisa ¿Cierto?-Ash noto como los demás se incorporaban, no sabía lo que había pasado. Lo único que recordaba era que estaba tratando de salvar a Paul- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-

-Eso lo sabes tú imbécil, tu mano al parecer activo un mecanismo de tele-transportación que de alguna manera los llevo aquí-Miro como sus hermanas terminaban de levantarse para luego mirar al peliblanco que la miraba fijamente con seriedad- Hola Lincoln, es un placer verte en persona nuevamente, lamento lo que estas retardadas te hicieron pasar, son unas bestias sin control de su cuerpo inmundo-

Las Unloud gruñeron por las palabras de su hermana para luego mirar con ira al grupo. Lincoln rápidamente se puso en frente de todos y las miro extendiendo sus brazos. Unlana miro con sorpresa a su hermano. Ash preparo su motosierra. Unlily se puso a su lado y Lars en el otro. Incluso Luke y Bárbara se pusieron en posición de pelea. Las mujeres miraron con alegría como los incautos trataban de verse valientes. Unlori analizo a cada uno. Aunque el psicólogo ya no estaba respirando, o eso creía.

-Bien ¿Dónde estábamos querido hijo?-Unlola aún tenía la parte superior descubierta. Para luego dar unos pasos hacia el grupo. Pero de repente una fuerza invisible la retuvo manteniéndola en su lugar. Sus hermanas también parecían estar atrapadas por algo. Unlisa sintió la presión en su cuerpo, de aves de miedo le pareció interesante.- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡No puedo moverme!-Grito la demonio. En eso su vestido subió tapando sus pechos era como si alguien o algo las tuvieran atrapadas.

Unlucy trataba de controlar las sombras del grupo pero no podía. Algo la bloqueaba. Ni siquiera Unlisa podía usar sus habilidades tecnopatas para disparar algún rayo. En definitiva el que provocaba esto era muy poderoso, lo suficiente para detenerlas. Se fijó en su hijo. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y se acercó a las Unloud. Su mirada mostraba odio puro.

Cada Unloud menos Unlana y Unlori lo miraban con una sonrisa pícara. La mayor de todas trataba de descifrar lo que ocurría, su cuerpo se sentía como aprisionado en una clase de campo de fuerza. Incluso las maquinas del laboratorio de Unlisa estaban temblando. El hombre enfrente de ellas las miraba con enojo. No sabía quién era, pero admitía que era atractivo, miro a sus hermanas por alguna razón su cabeza estaba libre. Lo miraban con deseo, le pareció raro nunca colocaban esos ojos al menos que estaban a punto de estar con Lincoln. De hecho tenía cierto parecido, no solo por el cabello sino por su rostro que le resultaba familiar a su hermano adulto.

Unlana por su parte lo miraba con asombro. Era idéntico a Lincoln solo que no tenía pecas, por alguna razón le vino a la mente lo que dijo la Ronnie Anne infectada. Miro a la otra mujer de cabello rubio y de golpe le pareció a Leni.

-¿Tú haces esto hijo? Eres un hombre lleno de sorpresas, dime ¿Cómo piensas torturarnos?-Unlola se dio cuenta que podía hablar.- A mami le gusta estar apretada-Soltó una risa que incomodo a Lars. Unlola lo seguía mirando con lujuria. Y no era la única, pero Unlana tenía un rostro confuso. Suspiró las miradas de dos de ellas eran diferentes y sabia porque, no estaban cuando les revelo su secreto, hizo brillar sus ojos. Haciendo que las tres restantes quedaran en un trance. Los demás miraron con asombro lo que hacía. Paso un rato hasta que las mujeres volvieran en sí. Sus caras quedaron como si hubieran visto a un fantasma, Unlori se le quedo viendo para luego sonreírle.

-Eres mi hijo, ¡Wow!, mis genes han sido muy prósperos, ¿Lars? Es un bello nombre, comienza con L ¿Y mis otras hijas también comienzan con L? ¿O no?-Unlori tenía una felicidad diferente no tanto por lo guapo y suculento que se veía. Ya entendía porque tanta atención por parte de sus hermanas, pero tenía hijas y eso era diferente. ¿Cómo no pudo verlas? Sus fetos fueron muy escurridizos, si volvía iba a buscarlas. Quería conocerlas, desde hace mucho quería tener un bebé y siempre termina botándolos. Pero no murieron, estaban escondidas.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero quisiera conocer a las demás mi pequeño. Bueno, ahora no eres tan pequeño. Aunque quisiera ver a tu amiguito. ¿Es tan grande como tus músculos?-Le sonrió de manera coqueta ganándose unas risas de sus hermanas y una mueca de disgusto de Lars. Pero un llanto vino de una de ellas desconcertando al hombre y a sus compañeros.

-¡Mi bebé! ¡Tengo hijas, tengo hijas!-El llanto de Unlana se escuchó por todo el laboratorio. Lloraba con fuerza haciendo que su rostro quedara cubierto por sus lágrimas negras. La mujer miraba a Lars con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad. Lars se dio cuenta como Unlana estaba rompiendo el campo de fuerza que la mantenía quieta. -¡Déjame abrasarte por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!- La mujer poco a poco estaba empezando moverse. Sus hermanas se sorprendieron. Unlana tenía una habilidad muy peculiar. Lars no se podía creer como su madre estaba parcialmente moviéndose hacia él. Era diferente, muy diferente, el aura de ella mostraba algo que no sentía en las demás. Amor, pero no la clase de amor incestuoso de las otras, sino amor de madre.

-¡Lars! ¡Mi pequeño Lars!-Unlana termino de romper el campo de fuerza invisible y corrió hacia su hijo, rodeando su cuello y dándole un fuerte abrazo. El hombre quedo sorprendido, se sentía bien, era una sensación parecida cuando una de sus hermanas lo abrazaba o como Unlily lo hacia. Instintivamente empezó poco a poco en dirigir su brazos a su alrededor y le correspondió su tierno gesto. Fue una gran sorpresa. Creía haberse equivocado sobre sus madres. No todas eran unas locas depravadas y sucias que lo único que les importa hacer era matar y violar sin razón alguna.

La rubia se separó y lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Eres guapo Lars, veo que sacaste eso de tu padre. Estaría tan feliz en verte- Le acarició la mejilla, Lincoln seguro le gustaría ver a su hijo. En verdad nunca pensó encontrarse con algo así. Hijas y un hijo muy lindos. Además de saber que su hermanita seguía viva. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en Unlily, está la miraba como esperando algún ataque. Pero de repente la del vestido azul apareció en frete de ella y la abrazo con fuerza casi sacando sus pulmones.

-¡Lily, me da gusto que estés viva hermanita!-Unlana reía mientras la apretaba más. Unlily no se esperaba esta reacción de alguna de las Unloud. Creía que Unlana estaba fingiendo pero su aura se sentía feliz. Era verdadero este sentimiento. La dejo de abrazar. Ambas se miraron por un tiempo. Para luego volverse abrazar con más fuerza. Lincoln miraba feliz el momento, por lo menos una de ellas expresaba otro sentimiento aparte de odio, Unlana igual que Unleni no demostraban esa crueldad en sus ojos. Bárbara dejo al general al lado de Paul. Este parecía seguir vivo ya que respiraba. Rex Grimes estaba agotado.

-Déjame ayudarlo, sobre todo porque es mi padre-Unalice se le acerco con una sonrisa. Bárbara no dijo nada y dejo en sus manos al hombre. Este miraba confundido a la mujer. Esta sonrió y se convirtió en su versión más pequeña. Al hombre le iba a dar un infarto cuando su pequeña hija apareció frente a él.

-Hola papi, sé que es extraño pero te debo contar una larga historia. ¿Ves a las personas de aquí? Ellos han pasado por muchas cosas y yo también, bueno no precisamente mi yo joven sino la adulta que viene del futuro-Unalice lo miro con pena. Rex se le quedo viendo. Para luego fijarse en las personas de su alrededor. ¿Estaba volviéndose loco? Tal vez. Sintió un abrazo por parte de la niña que parecía ser su hija.- Lo lamento papá. Fui débil y no pude salvarte, trate de proteger a la humanidad pero me rendí y me uní a unos monstruos sin corazón-Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la Alice. El hombre la miro por unos segundos para luego colocar su mano en su cabeza.

-No se precisamente lo que pasa aquí, creo que estoy borracho o me estoy quedando senil, pero viendo que todo está jodido, quisiera escuchar tu historia hija o lo que seas-Rex estaba muy confundido pero tal vez la niña o mujer que según es su hija lo podría sacar de dudas.- Vamos soldado, dime tu informe.-Exclamo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Alice riera. Su padre si le gustaba usar frases militares cuando hablaba con ella. Lo hacía por cariño y siempre le seguía el juego.

-Bien, ¿Por dónde comienzo? Ah sí , cuando explotaron las bombas-Unalice comenzó a practicarle sobre lo ocurrido en su mundo, especialmente en su punto de vista y de lo que vivió desde que llego a Royal Woods. Incluso le conto sobre sus pequeñas "aventuras" con el Lincoln de su mundo. Ganándose una mirada de molestia de su padre.

-Mi otro yo fue un descuidado, hubiera mandado todas mis fuerzas para reventarle la cara a ese Lincoln. Tienes suerte de ser mayor porque te daría unas buenas nalgadas-Rex la regaño haciendo que Unalice soltara una risa nerviosa, recordaba las veces que la nalgueo. Pero a diferencia de Ángela él se procuraba de no darle tan fuerte.

Mientras los Grimes hablaban los demás estaban parados viendo fijamente a las prisioneras. Todas tenían una cara de odio menos Unlisa que seguía mirándolos inexpresivamente. Era la única que al parecer no sentía nada o estaba molesta por estar quieta como una estatua. De hecho Unlisa estudiaba a su hijo con la mirada. Una fusión, un espécimen que evoluciono a un nivel superior a ellas. Dio una pequeña sonrisa que fue notada por Lars. El hombre se acercó a ella con curiosidad.

Cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella. Esta comenzó a reír como loca. Asustando a los demás incluso a sus hermanas. Unlisa estaba feliz, muy feliz. Lars era lo que esperaba de su experimento. Era poderoso, estable y poseía habilidades que al parecer no tenía límites. Solo mirar como las retenía sin esforzarse era un resultado asombroso. Era sencillamente sorprendente. Dejo de reír y clavo sus ojos en él. Tenía que hacer experimentos con su cuerpo, sacarle una muestra de su sangre. Posiblemente sus otras hijas tenían las mismas habilidades. Si no salieron de su escondite para unirse a ellas significa que adaptaron el virus a su sistema con éxito volviéndolas más poderosas que ellas mismas. Lars le incomodaba el rostro de su madre. Su tía le conto que era una científica loca con problemas incluso antes de volverse una Unloud.

-¡Me sorprende tus habilidades psíquicas descendiente mío. Eres lo que esperaba de Ultimatum! ¡Tú y tus hermanas son el resultado de la combinación perfecta del virus con la sangre humana, solo mírate! ¡Tienes control de tus poderes. Y puedes cambiar tus ojos a normales si quieres! ¡Eres sorpréndete, eres único. Por favor déjame sacarte algo de sangre, quiero ver tu avance!-El rostro extraño de Unlisa hizo temblar a los presentes. Lincoln conocía esa mirada, la común que usaba cuando quería hacer sus locos experimentos.

-¡Ya basta de mamarrachadas, Lana maldita boca abierta deja de abrazar a esa traidora y sácanos de aquí!-Unlola grito con fuerza. No entendía como pudo liberarse, Lars parecía tenerla bien sujetas. En verdad era increíble, tenías muchas ganas de probarlo- ¡Ven aquí ahora, te lo ordeno!-

-¡Deja de gritar loca!-Ash gruño por la culpa de sus gritos. Pero la mano por alguna extraña razón empezaba arder. -¿Ahora qué?-

Luke estaba junto a Paul. Este por alguna razón había sanado. Lo que hizo Ash lo salvo, miro con una sonrisa al pelinegro. Había demostrado ser una buena persona. Lo admitía, no confiaba en él. Pero verlo ayudar a los demás le quito esa duda. Aunque seguía siendo un idiota, eso era verdad. Bárbara se acercó y verifico el estado del psicólogo. La herida se había cerrado. Algo maravilloso, desvió la mirada para ver al pelinegro y noto la mueca de disgusto que tenía. Parecía dolerle algo. Miro la mano y esta no paraba de brillar, no se veía bien.

Unlana escuchaba los insultos de sus otras hermanas mientras abrazaba a Unlily. Resonaban en su cabeza como pequeñas campanas que sonaban con intensidad. Sintió una tremenda ira. Se apartó del agarre de su hermana y camino con elegancia hacia Unlola. Esto alerto a Unhaiku, algo no andaba bien. Miro a los demás. No sabía cómo llegaron ahí. Pero ya estaba lista para abrir un portal para llevárselos a un lugar seguro. Camino hacia Lincoln pero sintió una fuerza que la hacía mirar hacia Unlucy. Esta tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos no paraban de brillar, su brazo derecho comenzó a temblar.

Se agacho y dio un potente grito que hizo que Unalice corriera hacia ella. Había terminado de hablar con su padre. El hombre miro al dúo sorprendido. Le había dicho que eran parte de un escuadrón creado por ellas para luchar contra las Unloud. Se escuchaba absurdo pero siendo su hija creyó todo, pero sabía que no había tiempo. Tenía que advertirles de lo que venía. Miro al chico que según era el centro de todo. ¿Cómo podía ser el responsable de todo esto? Tenía una mala suerte tremenda.

Los dolores de Unhaiku aumentaban. Lincoln la miro con preocupación. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Las venas del ojo izquierdo estaban comenzando a crecer tomando parte de su rostro. La mujer daba movimientos bruscos. Unalice miro a Unlucy, que no paraba de mirar la escena con una sonrisa maligna. La maldita estaba usando el sello para matarla. Apretó los puños no había límites para su crueldad.

-¡Basta maldita! ¡La estas matando!-Grito alertando a todos.

-Esa es la idea rubia tetona, le advertí lo que pasaría si se atrevía traicionarme-Unlucy mostro sus dientes y Unhaiku comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, sus ojos se volteaban para atrás como si tuviera un ataque. Lincoln trato de contenerla pero la mujer daba golpes a cada rato. Rápidamente corrió hacia Unlucy. Esta lo miro y su sonrisa cambio a odio.

-¡Déjala Lucy! ¡Tú no eres así, por favor para, no tiene que ser de esta manera! ¡Por favor!-La rubia lo miro y sorpresivamente Unhaiku dejo de moverse. Para luego levantarse muy preocupada. Lincoln Y Unlucy se miraban directamente a los ojos. Era una sensación distinta ver los ojos de su hermana. Eran rojos, pero la última vez que los vio tenía unos ojos azules hermosos. Algo que hacía a Lucy bella y tenebrosa a la vez.

-Dime Lincoln ¿Por qué quieres protegerla?-La pregunta confundió al peliblanco- Quiero oírla hermanito, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué te arriesgar en salvar las vidas de uno imbéciles que parecen un grupo de inadaptados sin ninguna esperanza en el mundo?!-

-No tiene caso Lucy, sabes cómo es-Unlori la miro con seriedad. De todas Unlucy se tomaba la traición de Lincoln muy apecho- Lincoln, nosotras somos así por el simple hecho de lo que nos hiciste. ¿Sabes todo lo que hicimos para estar contigo? Nos volvimos estas cosas por ti, porque queríamos estar contigo- Esto gano la afirmación de Unluan y Unlynn. Pero Unlola estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos de su gemela que estaba parada en frente con una cara de molestia. Ambas gruñían parecían tener un momento entre las dos.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Justifica todo esto? Entiendo la sensación de venganza que tienen. Pudieron hacer otra cosa de andar por ahí matando a cualquiera porque sí. Los plagados son monstruos que no razonan pero ustedes sí. Miren a Lily, ella también es una de ustedes y no está loca, bueno. No de todo, sin ofender hermana-Unlily le sonrió dando a entender que no lo estaba.

-Es fácil decirlo por ella. No tuvo que sufrir tus abusos, al principio entendía que lo hacías para evitar que esos plagados nos matarán pero después cambiaste y ahí fue donde comenzó todo-Unlynn escupió el piso para mirarlo con una media sonrisa.- Fue sencillo para el otro Lincoln maltratarnos como quisiera, y le dimos su recompensa, el virus poco a poco nos consumió. Hasta que Lisa nos dio la solución-

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. –Es cierto, pero mírenme ¿Creen que sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Saben cuántas mujeres han querido violarme? Desde ustedes hasta Bárbara se me han insinuado muchas veces y estoy harto-Bárbara recibió miradas acosadoras de todos. Esta tiro un poco del cuello del uniforme para liberar la presión. No se le insinuaba ¿O sí? Debía dejar de mirarlo, al parecer el chico se daba cuenta.

-Soy su hermano, y nunca en este mundo me atrevería en hacer algo así. De hecho nunca va a pasar, ustedes mataron a mis verdaderas hermanas y causaron el fin del mundo antes de tiempo-Lincoln las miro con ira. Las Unloud no negaban que habían cometido esos actos pero tenía razón, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente por su llegada desde el futuro.

-Me echan la culpa como si estuvieran hablando con el Lincoln que las lastimo. ¡No soy ese Lincoln! ¡Y lo que a mi concierne merecía morir por lastimarlas, yo soy diferente y no quiero que sigan con esto! ¡Pueden seguir odiándome pero nada cambiara, ese Lincoln murió y pago sus crímenes por medio de ustedes!-Lincoln apretó los puños. Está muy furioso, era la primera vez que hablaba de esta forma.- ¿Una vez se detuvieron y trataron de ver cómo estaba? ¿Trataron de salvarlo? ¡Posiblemente estaba sucumbiendo a una grave enfermedad y ustedes solo…. Solo pensaban en sí mismas!-

Las Unloud quedaron extrañadas por la acusación, ¿De que hablaba? Se miraron entre si para entender las palabras del chico.

-¡Todas me conocen bien, nunca las lastimaría a propósito! ¡¿Recuerdan las veces que me obligaban hacer sus cosas?!-Lincoln miro a Unlola que dejo de mirar a Unlana para prestarle atención- ¡Lola, siempre iba a tus certámenes sin importar que, después de terminar siempre comíamos un helado y decías que me amabas! ¡Me daba gusto verte feliz además deje de estudiar para mi examen de matemáticas porque querías que fuera! ¿Sabes lo que paso? ¡Reprobé! ¡Pero no me importo! ¿Por qué? ¡Por la razón que estabas feliz y eso me bastaba para sentirme bien!-

-Oh cuando Lynn me sacaba de mi cuarto para ayudarla a practicar, me golpeaba sin parar y a veces terminaba desmayado. Pero no importaba porque ella estaba feliz-Lincoln tomo una bocanada aire y miro a Unluan. Esta lo miraba confundida.- Luan, la vez que necesitaste ayuda para tus actos de fiesta, me sentí feliz no solo porque daban dulces, me parecía divertido pasar tiempo contigo, eres graciosa y siempre sin importar la situación, sonreías. Eso era como recibir un buen dulce-Unluan inclinada su cabeza de un lugar a otro, tratando de procesar las palabras de su hermano. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Lisa- Miro a la genio que dejo de actuar como loca para mirarlo- Eres la más inteligente que conozco, tenía las esperanzas que hicieras cosas maravillosas para el mundo. Tenías un futuro brillante y lamento que no se cumpliera. Eres la científica más influyente de la historia. Mira lo que hiciste, construiste una máquina del tiempo, algo prácticamente imposible-Le dio un sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la genio. Esa sonrisa llevaba tiempo sin verla, se sentía diferente. Lincoln se fijó en Unlucy. A diferencia de las demás lo seguía mirando con odio.

-No sé porque me llamas traidor ¿Podrías decirme?-Su voz era firme, al parecer la más dolida era su ex hermana gótica. La mujer lo miro por unos segundos para luego contestarle.

-Prometiste protegernos y salir de ese infierno-Miro a Unlily- Fue horrible comer los restos de papá y la de ella. Después de las orgias que nos obligaban hacer entre nosotros y cuando mamá se suicidó metiéndose la pistola en la boca. Sus ojos-Miro con tristeza a su hermano- Mostraban impotencia y cobardía, se rindió. No podía soportar los abusos y decidió huir de la manera más fácil que podía, entonces tu-Lo miro con sus ojos inyectados de sangre- Abusaste de nosotras sin parar, decías que era por nuestro bien, pero después esos ojos cambiaron a de un sádico enfermizo que no paraba de lastimarnos-Mostro sus dientes con ira- ¡Tú eres el monstruo!-

El ambiente se volvió incómodo. Lincoln se le quedo mirando con tristeza.- Lucy perdóname, no a él sino a mí. Pero aun lo que hicieron no está bien. Ponte en su lugar por un momento, el un niño contra un ejército de monstruos sádicos, no había otra forma de sobrevivir. Lo que siento ahora por ellos-Señalo a sus amigos. Ash lo miro por unos segundos pero el dolor de la mano aumentaba.- Posiblemente era lo mismo que sentía el otro Lincoln al principio. Dar todo para protegerlos y sí. Enloqueció pero ahí está el detalle. Se sintieron mal por ver morir a mamá y a papá, pero ¿El otro Lincoln no sintió lo mismo? ¿No creen que verlos morir también lo hizo enloquecer? Solo piensen, quedo solo, se echó el peso de protegerlas muy en serio y su mente se quebró. Ahí eta lo que digo, pensaron solo en ustedes y lo dejaron solo, dejando que se pudriera en su locura.

Esto fue un duro golpe para todas las Unloud. Unlola incluso dejo su ira hacia su hermana para ponerse a pensar en lo que dijo. Unlucy sintió un fuerte dolor. A ver a Lincoln miro las veces que su otro hermano lloraba a terminar dentro de ella. Sus ojos notaban arrepentimiento. Lars sintió algo diferente en sus madres, ¿Era posible? ¿Sentían culpa?

-Yo…. Yo no sé qué decir, tus palabras son. Son diferentes a las de él -Unlucy sentía dolor. Muchos dolores por lo que le dijo. ¿Lo dejaron solo? Pensándolo bien, era verdad. Nunca pensó en lo que sentía su hermano, lo único que sentía eran sus embestidas. Y sus gruñidos, ese no era su hermano. Aquel que creció y jugo por mucho tiempo. Aquel que escuchaba sus poemas y nunca la rechazaba. Se sentía como una tonta.-No tengo nada que decir Lincoln, en verdad no lo sé. No encuentro las palabras para describir lo que siento ahora- Era diferente lo que sentía. ¿Miedo? O ¿Arrepentimiento? Esas emociones llevaban tiempo sin tenerla en su mente.

-¡Eso ya no importa hermana. Nos lastimo y nos humilló, es suficiente para castigarlo aquí y en otros tiempos, es un bastardo!-Unlola les gritaba a todas. Notaba sus rostros triste- ¡Se están pareciendo a la inútil de Lana, teniendo esos sentimientos insignificantes!-Estaba enojada por lo ridículo del asunto. No importaba su perdón. Ya era tarde para eso.-¡Piensen, solo trata de…..

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el lugar. Todos se sorprendieron en ver la mano de Unlana cerca del rostro de su hermana, la había bofeteado. Unlana tenía una mirada seria, Unlola rápidamente la fulminó con su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Se había atrevido a golpearla.

-¡Lana eres una…..-Antes de maldecirla la rubia la volvió a golpear. Y de repente Unlana se enfrascó en múltiples cachetadas con ambas manos. Lincoln miraba con pena, como la cabeza de Unlola cambiaba de lugar por los golpes de la mujer. Unlucy miraba la escena con preocupación. Y las demás con asombro, era la primera vez que Unlana golpeaba a su hermana. Nunca se atrevió, no porque le tenía miedo sino por su amor hacia ella. Unlisa soltó una carcajada. Por fin la rubia tuvo el valor de poner su autoridad en alto. Se había tardado. Ver a la demonio rojo siendo golpeada tan humillantemente le daba placer. Nadie la tocaba ni se atrevía en mirarla feo, pero ahora era una más del montón.

Lars y Unlily miraban con dolor la escena. Las cachetadas eran tan fuertes que podían sentirlas en las suyas. Unalice y Unhaiku trataban de no reírse. No se veía algo así, por tanto tiempo. Un último golpe resonó en el laboratorio. Unlana respiraba con cansancio, para luego clavar los ojos en su hermana menor. La cabeza de Unlola quedo mirando hacia abajo. Lars aún mantenía el campo de fuerza que la retenía, parecía haberse quedado dormida. Escucharon un pequeño gruñido por parte de la del vestido rojo. Unlola alzo la cara poco a poco hasta ver a su hermana. Sus ojos estaban brillando con intensidad. Sus colmillos estaban presentes y parecía que iba a gritar. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por los golpes de su hermana.

-Cada cachetada que te di, representa las veces que me humillaste y te comportaste como una descarada con nuestro hermano. Eres un asco Lola y siempre lo serás- Unlana con una frialdad tan espeluznante que hasta Unlucy tembló. Era como ver a una nueva Unlana- ¡No sabes lo que tuve que soportar por tu culpa, las veces que me maldecías, las veces que me golpeabas! ¡¿Te preguntaste porque nunca te golpee?! O ¡¿Por qué no comenzaba a pelear contigo como cuando éramos niñas?!-Sus ojos brillaron y se acercaron hasta mirarla a centímetros de sus ojos. Ambos orbes chocaban con intensidad.-¡Porque te amo Lola, por esa maldita y sencilla razón! ¡Desde que te salve de esos plagados, cambiaste y te coinvertiste en esto! ¿Crees que quise hacerlo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero verte indefensa me hizo enojar e hice el peor acto para una niña de siete años! ¡Asesinar Lola! ¡Si hubiera sabido que te convertirías en este monstruo, insensible, sádico, maloliente y en una zorra, los hubiera dejado!-La mujer le gritaba en su cara. Unlola seguía mirándola enojada.- ¡Debí dejarlos violarte y así nunca Lincoln te hubiera quitado lo más preciado que una niña podía tener, desde ese día me arrepentí de lo que hice y hasta ahora sigo con ese dolor por dejarte ver esa atrocidad!-Unlana soltó algunas lágrimas pero sin quitar su rostro enojado.

-¡Lo hice por tu bienestar y ve como me pagaste, humillándome y dejándome como un monstruo en frente a las demás, soy más fuerte que tu Lola y si hubiera querido ya estarías muerta!-Unlana se separó un poco de ella para calmarse, había liberado su ira contenida.- Eres un monstruo Lola y nunca cambiaras. Soy la mayor y jure protegerte de todo mal, no me gustaba verte triste y siempre buscaba alegrarte de alguna forma porque eres mi hermana y sin importar que. Te seguiré amando-Se acercó un poco a su frente y la beso. Unlola aún no quitaba su rostro enojado- Lo siento Lola, por eso soporte tantos años de maltratos y burlas, porque de cierta forma eso te hacia feliz. A igual que todas-Miro a sus otras hermanas- Fuimos maldecidas, pero nuestra maldición era el camino que escogimos, solo miren lo que hicimos ¿Qué logramos? Nada, tuvimos la oportunidad de ver a nuestros padres y a Lily otra vez-Soltó otra lágrima- Pero la desperdiciamos por una maldita venganza que nos llevó a perder a dos hermanas, y nuevamente todo lo que se supone que extrañábamos. Despertar cada día y vernos en la cola del baño. Hablar de lo que íbamos hacer y de las locuras que hacíamos. Era divertido ¿Por qué cambiamos? ¿Por culpa de Lincoln? Claro que no, fue por culpa de todos. Cuando debimos estar unidos como familia no lo hicimos. Mamá sabía que no podía vivir de esa manera y decidió suicidarse, pensándolo bien todos debimos hacerlo, pero nos detuvo el miedo y la venganza, que nos empujó a dañar al hermano que trato de protegernos-

Todo quedo en silencio. Nadie se movía, solo tratando de procesar las palabras de Unlana. Lincoln soltó unas lágrimas. Igual que su hijo y Unlily. Las Unloud miraron con tristeza a su hermana. Unlisa incluso tenía un rostro decaído, miro de reojo el reloj con la cuenta regresiva. Era un error, el error fue de ella, la culpa fue de ella. Tenía que liberase, tenía que cambiar las cosas. Debía intentarlo.

De repente un llanto se escuchó en el lugar. Era tan fuerte y doloroso, como si se tratarse de un animal herido. Todos se fijaron en Unlola, que no paraba de llorar, era tan fuerte que parecían gritos. La mujer movía la cabeza frenéticamente mientras choros de sangre negra bajaban por sus ojos. Esto era una sorpresa, de todas, Unlola era la menos sentimental. Esperaban una risa maligna o un grito hacia su hermana gemela, pero estaba ahí, llorando tan fuerte que daba lastima.

Unlana se le rompió el corazón en verla de esa manera. Su hermana dejaba de moverse y la miro fijo con sus ojos rojos.

-¡Lana ¡¿porque me golpeaste?,!Me dolió mucho hermana! ¡Lo siento tanto, yo también te amo!-A todos le provocó una fuerte dolor la voz quebrada de Unlola, no sonaba como aquella mujer intimidante y terrorífica. Parecía una niña pequeña después de recibir un regaño- ¡Te amo hermana! ¡Yo solo quería sentirme bien después de todo lo que pasamos, quería volver estar en casa y cuando nos volvimos monstruos la única forma de sentirme así, era dañar a Lincoln-Se fijó en su otro hermano.- ¡Quería revivir eso tiempos donde lo molestaba y de cierta forma me recordaba a casa! ¡Me recuerdo de esa vez que me salvaste, solo tenía miedo de cómo te veías y me aparte de ti, pero nunca me di cuenta de lo que hiciste por mí, me salvaste y yo…. Yo te rachase!-Unlola siguió llorando. Lars y Unlily se dieron cuenta que decía la verdad, su corazón latía de una forma diferente.-¡Lo siento Lana! ¡Lo siento por todo! ¡Soy una maldita, y merezco morir!-

Unlola la miro con una sonrisa suplicante- ¡Véngate, mátame ahora por favor, no quiero seguir haciendo esto, hazlo!-Las suplicas de la mujer sorprendió a su hermana. Unlana no dijo nada y se acercó a su gemela.

-¡Lana no! ¡No lo merece, por favor no lo hagas!-Lincoln se pudo entre las dos. -¡Esta arrepentida!-

-¿Por qué tratas de defenderme Lincoln?!Mate a tu verdadera Lola. Ella se merece tu amor no yo. Solo te hice sufrir desde que llegue!-Unlola lo miro con tristeza. Después de todo aun la quería. ¿Por qué no vio eso en el otro Lincoln? Su otro hermano se hundió en su adicción y a ella no le importó. Fue una egoísta y su hermano pago por ello. Su muerte lo salvo de ella.

Lincoln la miro por unos segundos para luego sonreírle- Eres una Loud, sin importar como te veas o lo que hayas echo. Eres mi hermana menor, y eso nunca cambiara. Todas los son y las amo, incluso ahora como se ven, tengo el deber de saldar los pecados de mi otro yo. Y sé que ninguna quiso convertirse en un monstruo- La afirmación de su hermano no solo conmovió a las Unloud sino a todos. Unalice sonrió, era el Lincoln que tanto amaba. Luke miraba con orgullo a su hermanito, incluso Ash, que de alguna manera la mano dejo de quemarle.

El corazón de Bárbara comenzó a latir por las palabras del niño. Sintió como un sentimiento de amor brotaba de ella. Era raro, pero muy tranquilizante. Ya entendía porque lo amaban. Rex Grimes dio una media sonrisa. Ese chico tenía agallas y lo admitía. Sería un buen hombre para su hija. Unhaiku por su parte sonrió. Lincoln era un chico especial y lo demostraba muy bien, le gustaría saber cómo sería de adulto.

Lagrimas brotaron de las Unloud. Unlana hizo a un lado a Lincoln para ver a su hermana.- No pienso matarte Lola, y nunca lo haría. Eres mi hermana menor y debo protegerte incluso sino me gusta lo que haces-La abrazo con fuerza. Unlola sintió libres sus manos y sin dudar le correspondió. Lars libero a sus madres, ya no sentía esa esencia asquerosa que trasmitían. Las demás no dijeron nada y caminaron hacia las gemelas y se juntaron para dar un abrazo grupal mientras seguían llorando, menos una, Unlisa las miro con tristeza y camino a otro lado. Específicamente a donde se veía la cuenta regresiva.

Lincoln miraba con felicidad el momento, en eso Unlucy lo miro y le extendió la mano. Las Unloud se fijaron en él.

-Creo que es la mejor forma que nos veas Linky, ven no te haremos nada-Unlori le sonrió.

-No temas perdedor, ya no vale la pena tener sexo contigo. Al menos que quieras-Unluan recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Unlynn- Lo siento, es por la Lincostumbre ¿Entienden?-Soltó un risa que fue reprochada por sus hermanas.

Unlola miro a Lars y a Unlily que miraban todo de una distancia determinada. Les sonrió y le indico que se acercaran- Vengan también, son parte de la familia después de todo. Larsy me da gusto que seas alguien bueno. Estoy orgullosa de ti y Lily, en nombre de todas perdónanos por decirte lo de antes. Eres la única que no está manchada de plagados por dentro y por fuera. Y hablo literal, no sabes cuantos hombres me dieron por mis agujeros y algunas mujeres.

Esto provocó una mueca de asco de Luke Y Bárbara. Unlola era el vivo ejemplo de una cualquiera. No se imaginaban que enfermedades tendría allá abajo. El otro Lincoln pudo haber muerto de alguna enfermedad sexual. Y de hecho, si Unlola beso al Lincoln pequeño, cabe destacar que algunas enfermedades se trasmitían por la saliva.

\- Zorra-dijo Ash mientras fingía toser.

-Sí, y quiero agradecerte por cuidar de nuestras hijas, por lo que vi en los recuerdos de Lars, son muy felices y eso que su nacimiento fue un acto muy oscuro para la vida-Sorpresivamente Unlucy hablo de su manera gótica. Dejando sin habla a las demás. Unlily les sonrió y rápidamente se dirigió a ellas para abrazarlas. Todas le dieron un buen abrazo y un beso. Era muy extraño no verla como un bebé. Se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.

-No hay de que hermanas, sus hijas me han sacado de quicio muchas veces, pero se alegraran en ver que se reformaron-Unlily estaba feliz. Ahora podían volver hacer una familia.

-Eso no lo creo-Ash volvió a decir tosiendo.

Lincoln las iba a abrazar pero noto como Lars miraba a otro lado. Se dio cuenta que Unlucy, que miraba fijamente un reloj con unos números en rojo, que parecían marcando algo.

-¡Lucy ven, también te perdono, ya no tienes que seguir sufriendo!-Lincoln se le acerco pero su hermana usando sus poderes creo un barrera de energía entre ella y Lincoln. Esto sorprendió a las Unloud. Y puso en alerta a los demás. Preparándose para cualquier cosa. La castaña se volteo y tenía una seriedad en su rostro.

-No me merezco tu perdón Lincoln. Y de ninguna de ustedes, soy una desgraciada-La frialdad de su voz confundió a todos. Unlucy se separó de las demás y se dirigió hacia su hermana.

-Lisa ya basta, no debes sentirse así, podemos hallarle una solución, por favor baja esa barrera, todo término-

-Todo está resuelto hermana, únete a nosotras en un gran abrazo de familia. Deja de esa personalidad fría de científica loca y darle un abrazo a tu pequeña hermana-Unlily abrió sus brazos. Una risa por parte de la mujer la desconcertó.

-No entiendes, ¡No merezco su perdón! ¡De ninguno, ni siquiera de la humanidad después de lo que hice! ¡Tú estabas ahí Lily, cuando cree el final de todo, como falle y los condene a todos!-

Todos los presentes la miraron con asombro ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Unlisa señalo a Lincoln- No eres culpable del fin del mundo Lincoln, esa soy yo, tú fuiste un instrumento de mis propios errores-

-¿De qué hablas Lisa? ¿Por qué dices eso?-Lincoln miro a sus hermanas y estaban igualmente confundidas. Lars noto la culpa de su madre. Algo había hecho que la puso de esa manera.

-Mis ideas me llevaron a cometer el peor acto que pudieran pensar, todo comenzó conmigo y mis ridículos intentos de llevar a la humanidad a la prosperidad- Ash miro como la mano volvía a brillar. Esto se estaba poniendo raro.

-No entiendo Lisa, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-Unlori estaba preocupada. Su hermana parecía abatida por algo que hizo.- Si es por el suero que nos diste para convertirnos en estas cosas, te perdonamos, solo querías ayudarnos para salir de ese infierno- Recordó el día que su hermana creo ese suero que las volvías más fuertes. Aunque dotándolas de unas ansias de destruir muy grande.

-No Lori, no es por ese suero inútil, fue por otra cosa. ¿Se preguntan porque el virus del pecado apareció tan de repente? ¿Por qué las bombas cayeron en todas partes menos en Royal Woods? No fue una guerra, ni una maldita alteración del virus de la gripe. ¡Esa fui yo, maldita sea!-Grito, dejando pasmados a cada espécimen en el lugar. El rostro de sus hermanas se deformo a uno de horror. Lars estaba impactado y ni se diga de los demás. Unlisa le dio risa las caras de idiotas que tenían. Eran iguales a todos los seres inferiores, sus mentes eran como un crucigrama que trataba de conseguir las palabras correctas para tener un pensamiento.

Se acomodó un poco para luego suspirar. Los miro a todos con una seriedad escalofriante.

-Si queridos especímenes, sus mentes tienen una idea de lo que hablo ¿Verdad?-Miro a Lincoln y le sonrió con malicia- Si hermano, yo cree el virus del pecado-

 **1 día. 1 hora. 15 segundos.**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí con el capítulo, en el próximo veremos como ocurrió el origen del virus en la Tierra-23335.**


	21. Capitulo 21: Donde todo comenzó

**Seguimos con la historia amigos. Esto será una mezcla del recuerdo de Unlisa con la trama principal, porque en verdad quiero terminar la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Donde todo comenzó.**

 **Tierra-23335: 20 años atrás.**

En la residencia Loud, toda la familia se encontraba mirando la televisión. Tenían entre sus manos varias golosinas y aperitivos para pasarla bien. El día había terminado normalmente. Casi todos los integrantes pasaron su día de lo más feliz. Menos una, la pequeña y brillante Lisa se encontraba desilusionada, por las incontables fallas de buscar un nuevo invento. Había intentado todo para que su cabeza diera algo nuevo que hacer, llevaba días sin crear algo provechoso para la humanidad.

Podría decirse, que tuvo graves problemas en la facultad de científicos del mundo, donde cada uno de ellos colaboro en algo. Pero ella estaba bloqueada sin saber qué nuevo aporte dar. Casi todo está resuelto y apenas tenía 4 años. Suspiro y miro con atención las palomitas que tenía en sus manos. Su familia estaba feliz, pues claro que lo estaban. Sus mentes inferiores le bastaba tener lo más simple que puede dar la vida. Unos conformistas que solo buscaban lo que tenían y no veían más allá de sus narices. Eso era lo que los calificaba de inferiores. Solo piensan en lo más mundano. Lisa era una mente brillante atrapada dentro de una familia llena de incautos.

-Lisa ¿Me puedes pasar las palomitas? Parece que no te las vas a comer, dámelas antes que se enfríen-Lincoln le sonrió. Lo miro por unos segundos para luego dárselas. Su hermano se la empezó a comer rápidamente. De todos era el único que no tenía ¿Cómo podría decirse? Algo especial o un talento como tal. Sus hermanas tenían algo que las hacia única. Desde Lily hasta Lori, pero él. Solo era un chico normal.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿Quién era esa chica de cabello rubio? Era muy bonita ¿Es tu nueva novia?- Lola pregunto viéndose al espejo- Se la pasa mucho contigo- La niña dejo de mirar el espejo y se le quedo mirando con sospecha a su hermano. Los demás integrantes desviaron la mirada hacia el peliblanco. Este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Es nueva, y por esa razón la acompaño. Aun no se acostumbra a la ciudad y yo soy su primer amigo-Las palabras de Lincoln sonaban casi como si estuviera asustado. Lisa frunció el ceño. Era obvio que algo sucedía con el chico- Se llama Alice. Su padre es un militar y su mamá trabaja en restaurant en el centro. Es increíble, sabe pelear y hace unos movimientos muy impresionantes-

-Que bien hijo, deberías traerla, tal vez quiera cenar aquí e incluso llegar a algo más-Rita lo miro pícaramente. Haciendo que las mayores rieran. Al parecer tenía una nueva novia. Pero Lola de cierta forma no le gusto lo que dijo.

-¿Es tan buena como dices? Me gustaría probar sus movimientos. Sería buena idea que la traigas-Lynn le dio un golpecito en el hombro.-Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Ronnie Anne los ha visto?-

-¿Eh? … Si ella se lleva bien con Alice, son casi amigas. Pero sus personalidades son casi idénticas y bueno, digamos que son muy competitivas- Soltó un risa nerviosa que hizo levantar las sospechas de dos de las mayores.

La familia ignoro los nervios del niño, para seguir disfrutando de la noche de películas. Precisamente estaban viendo una de viajes en el tiempo. Lisa miraba con atención las extrañas explicaciones que los protagonistas sacaban sobre tales experimentos. Utilizaban un reloj. Algo que es irónico, Tomando en cuenta que es un viaje en el tiempo y usas algo como eso. Aunque no tomaban en serio esas ridiculeces creadas por personas con mucha imaginación. Debía admitir que tenían algo de crédito. Había investigado un poco sobre la historia de la ficción, y las teorías de los viajes en el tiempo y a otras dimensiones se utilizaban mucho en esa clase de cosas.

Lynn Sr apago el televisor y llevo a las que se habían quedado dormidas a su cama. Que eran Lily, Lola, Lana y hasta Lucy. Sus hermanas no aguantaban como ella. Podría ser porque ya estaba acostumbrada a quedarse dormida haciendo algún experimento. Subió con pocos ánimos hasta su habitación y se topó con su hermano. Que miraba con una gran sonrisa un calendario. Alzo una ceja y se acercó a la puerta. Un olor muy extraño le pego en la nariz pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Lincoln? Pareces estar impaciente por algo que miras en el cartón que especifica un día en específico-Su hermano la miro por unos segundos para luego dejar el calendario en su lugar. Su habitación estaba lleno de carteles de súper héroes. No entendía esa afición a esos personajes completamente falsos- ¿Por qué te gusta esas cosas? Son personas que ganaron una habilidad por medio de un factor que no existe, que fue diseñado por las mentes inferiores de hombres que no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Eres muy ingenuo-

Lincoln ignoro el insulto de su hermana y le mostro una hoja donde se podía ver algo referente a una tienda- Mañana se venderá un nuevo comic de súper héroes. Se llaman Escuadrón X. iré con Clyde nos quedamos en ver en la tienda de comic- Guardo el papel y se sentó en su cama. Lisa se le quedo mirando seriamente.

-Es ridículo, el nombre suena muy curioso, aunque algo así no me interesa. ¿Qué tiene de científico? Es decir no tiene lógica los poderes que tienen. La humanidad no debería prestarse a cosas innecesarias- Dio media vuelta para irse pero la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

-No es cierto, Lisa. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Quizás encuentres algo fascinante. Sabes, los comic no son tan estúpidos como dices. Hay muchas cosas científicas que podrías hacer- Lincoln busco entre sus cosas un comic. Y se lo entrego, Lisa miro el titulo sin mucho ánimo. "El hombre Águila" un título muy extraño y poco ortodoxo.- Léelo y veras que ese hombre tiene algo parecido a ti. Buscaba la manera de fusionar ADN de animales y de humanos. Y termino convirtiéndose en un hombre águila.-

La niña suspiro y miro a su hermano que no paraba de sonreír. La sonrisa que le daba le provocaba cosquilleos.- Lo hare, pero no iré contigo a esa tienda. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

-Bien, no tengo problemas, pero si te interesa mañana te prestare el comic nuevo. Buenas noches-El peliblanco se metió su habitación. Lisa se quedó mirando el pedazo de papel que tenía esos dibujos y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y miro como Lily dormía. Con cuidado acomodo su silla y se sentó a leer el comic. La lectura al principio le pareció fastidiosa. Pero cuando avanzaba se sorprendió. El hombre tenía la misma meta que ella. Buscaba la evolución de la humanidad por un experimento no tan ridículo. Los animales y el hombre eran dos especímenes diferentes. Pero las criaturas eran más fuertes y estaban más acostumbradas a la naturaleza. Más que el hombre. Fusionar los ADN, no era tan descabellado y viendo el resultado que obtuvo. Le parecía muy interesante.

-Fascinante, debo admitir que la idea no es mala. Aunque un poco improbable. La tecnología que usa es casi inexistente-Dejo el comic en su mesa de trabajo y se puso a organizar los archivos de su computadora. No había hecho algo en los últimos meses. Nada que necesitara su atención absoluta. Miro nuevamente el comic y se puso a pensar.- Tal vez esto me pueda dar una idea, pero el comic que Lincoln comprara mañana me llama un poco la atención- ¿Por qué se llaman Escuadrón X? La letra X es bastante curiosa para ser usada en un nombre como ese-

Se golpeó la cabeza con su mano.

-¿En verdad que estoy pensando en leer ese comic? Debo fijarme en mis objetivos no en cosas tan irreales- Apago su computadora y camino a su cama. Se quitó los lentes para poder dormir un poco. Mañana era sábado. Y solo significaba una cosa. La casa iba amanecer echa un caos por los movimientos de su hermanas. Conociéndolas, iban hacer sus actividades especiales. Y el baño estaría ocupado desde temprano.- Los seres inferiores y sus problemas sociales. Sigo pensando porque nací en una familia como esta-

La humanidad estaba estancada en su tiempo. Pero faltaba poco para que ella, los sacara de su inferioridad, pero ¿Cómo? Aun le faltaba años para que pudiera salir de la residencia. Si tan solo fuera años más grande. Podría crear sus propios ingresos y comenzar su imperio de avances tecnológicos. Sentía que su vida le faltaba algo. Apenas influía con su edad. Escucho un ruido en su ventana. Se levantó y miro a través de ella. Se podía ver a un grupo de personas caminado por la acera, llevaban en sus manos botellas con un líquido rojizo.

Ya sabía lo que era. La cerveza era una de las cosas que limitaban la mente de las personas. Daria todo para eliminar esos hábitos de la sociedad. El sexo, las drogas y la televisión. Formaban parte de un ciclo sin fin de idioteces que consumía cada día la mente de la humanidad. Decidió regresar a la cama y dormirse de una vez. La vida estaba llena de muchas distracciones.

* * *

Ruidos de pisadas las sacaron de su descansó. Abrió los ojos y noto los rayos del sol entrando a su habitación. Se paró y noto la cuna vacía de su hermana. ¿Cuánto tiempo durmió? Se arregló un poco el cabello y abrió la puerta. No tardo en ver a sus hermanas en sus típicas peleas. Lola y Lana peleando por una sabana. En verdad eran tontas. Lana la noto y la saludo. Pero Lola jalo con fuerza el objeto haciendo que cayera y se golpeara la cabeza. Lana se levantó tocándose donde se golpeó. Mientras que Lola reía.

-Eso te pasa por quitarme mis cosas Lana. Eres un caso perdido- Lola no paraba de burlarse, pero Lana le sonrió y comenzó a reírse. Esas dos tenían una relación muy estrecha. Lana toleraba las burlas de su gemela. Si fuera ella la hubiera echo pagar hace mucho.

-No es justo Lola ¿Por qué agarras todo para ti? Mamá dijo que compartiéramos la cobija-Lana le reprocho, pero su hermana la miro de mala manera para luego sacarle la lengua.

-Es porque soy la princesa de la casa y tú eres un sapo. Que solo merece lo que a mí no me gusta-Lola entro a la habitación dejando a la niña muy triste.

Lisa la miro por unos segundos. Lana lo noto y la miro con curiosidad- ¿Qué pasa Lisa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes?- La niña empezó a revisar con sus dedos sus dientes de leche. Lisa negó con la cabeza. No se daba cuenta. Debía de esperarse de una niña tan ignorante y poco inteligente.

-Lola te trata como su mascota y tú la dejas hacerlo. Debes ser más independiente en lo que quieres, sino terminara siendo tu dueña- El futuro de ambas se podría ver a simple vista. Lana era muy tolerable a los maltratos y las degradaciones de la niña de rosa. A veces pensaba que las dos eran un caso perdido. Lola proyectaba en ser una mujer completamente egoísta y mandona. Para no decir una tremenda desgraciada y Lana, bueno, ella era la única que tenía algo útil que podría ser.

Tenía habilidades que le daban un papel fundamental en la sociedad. No como Lola, que solo pensaba convertirse en una Miss Universo, pero esa carrera no le daba mucho. Quizás cuando sea joven y hermosa pero a llegar a vieja, todo eso se le iba a ir. Al menos que descubra la manera de mantener joven a las células de una persona. Una de las cosas que tendría en mente para su futuro.

Lana la miraba con una sonrisa. Eso la extraño.- No te preocupes por eso. Lo que pasa que cumplo mi labor como hermana mayor y hacerla feliz pero cuando seamos grandes la dejare sola. No creo que deba ayudarla por mucho tiempo- Lana parecía segura de sus palabras. Esperaba verlo. La niña se despidió y se fue a su habitación.

-Espero ver eso con mis propios ojos- Se fijó en el baño. Le parecía raro. No estaba Lincoln esperando en la cola que hacia sus hermanas mayores. Miro la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió para abrir la puerta. A ver adentro no había nadie. ¿Su hermano ya se había ido? Era muy temprano- Una acción muy extraña para a alguien como él. Mayormente es el último en levantarse-

Una sombra apareció detrás de ella. A voltear se encontró con una cabellera negra y una piel pálida que la hizo retroceder del asombro. Era Lucy, la gótica con habilidades de fantasma en aparecer en cualquier lado como si nada. Tenía en su mano un cuaderno negro, donde solía escribir sus poemas.

-Lincoln se fue desde muy temprano para llegar primero a la tienda de comics. Es sorprendente como algo material hace que las personas cambien sus hábitos-Lucy empezó a escribir en su cuaderno y dar media vuelta –Hay algo que me inquieta Lisa y tiene que ver contigo. He sentido una sensación que algo malo caerá sobre nosotros y de cierta forma, tu estas involucrada. Y no solo eso. También presiento que vendrá de una forma muy inesperada-

-¿Inesperada? Lucy no quiero perder mi tiempo para entender tus raros e incomprensibles actos-Camino para pasar a su lado. Pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Lucy la había sujetado de la mano. La miro y esta tenía una seriedad más profunda que habitualmente poseía- Suéltame me está doliendo-La mano de la gótica apretaba más. Como si tratará de lastimarla. Forcejeo un poco y logro liberarse.

-Lo siento, pero una pequeña ira surgió en mí. A veces siento que la oscuridad saldrá muy pronto-Lucy agarro su pecho. Esos dolores comenzaron hace días. Cada mañana se levantaba y veía por la ventana para ver si el mundo estuviera ahí todavía.- He tenido unas pesadillas donde veo a Lincoln con ojos rojos que alumbran la oscuridad donde estamos. No entiendo y tampoco quiero saberlo. Pero si note algo muy común-

Lisa la miraba esperando que terminara su explicación de sus sueños. La mente podía jugar varias bromas dependiendo de la persona. Lucy es un caso especial. Su estatus de chica rara y escalofriante, daba entender que tenía serios problemas. Nunca supo cómo se veía sin ese cabello negro. Según lo que entendía, se lo pintaba para ocultar su color natural. Amarrillo según le dijo su madre.

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo y sobre lo de Lincoln. Él me había invitado aunque no quise ir. Esas cosas no están en mis objetivos- No se esperaba que Lincoln se fuera a tan tempranas horas. En verdad malgastaba su tiempo en cosas sin valor alguno. Si tuviera que adivinar debería regresar antes del almuerzo.- Pierde su tiempo en entretenimiento que no muestra nada educativo para su mente en desarrollo-

-Todas estábamos muertas y el destrozaba nuestros cuerpos-

Lisa volteo rápidamente y miro a Lucy que al parecer se sentía mal por lo que dijo.- ¿Qué dijiste?-

Lucy mostro un hoja de su cuaderno y abrió los ojos en ver lo que parecía ser Lincoln. Con tentáculos saliendo de su espalda. Y a su alrededor estaban todas ellas. Completamente destrozadas. Lucy había hecho un buen dibujo. Estaba casi lleno de rojo, simulando la sangre de sus cuerpos. La gótica cerró el cuaderno y se fue sin antes tocarle la cabeza y acariciarla.

-No sé qué significa mi sueño, pero Lincoln nos hará algún daño. Pero me parece que solo es eso. Un sueño, te sorprenderías cuantas cosas horribles he visto en ellos. Es como una danza de muerte sin fin. Como si nuestra familia desde los inicios de los tiempos estuviera condenada-Lucy aparto su mano. Lisa soltó un pequeña risa que extraño a la niña. La genio la miro con sus ojos a través de esos lentes.- No pareces asustada, eso es bueno. Yo tampoco lo estoy, algo así no puede ocurrir. Nuestro hermano mayor puede ser muchas cosas pero no un monstruo-

-Estás muy confiada Lucy ¿Por qué crees eso? Lincoln nos ha traído problemas por sus ideas. Si tanto te gusta la oscuridad, ¿No crees que las personas acumulan tanta maldad y la sueltan en una ocasión especial?-La pregunta hizo pensar a la gótica. Lisa le gustaba sacarle sermones estúpidos a su hermana. Creía en lo malo y ella no lo era. Solo ocultaba esa niña rubia que debería jugar con muñecas y leer libros de ponys. Sabia su secreto de la historias de unicornios que ocultaba debajo de su cama. Era una farsante- Estas callada. Contéstame, dime la verdad de lo que piensas de la oscuridad. ¿No se supone que los de tu clase van entre ella?-

Lucy sintió un nudo en garganta. Lisa le dio mucho de que pensar- Ir entre la oscuridad es…. Imposible para unos simples mortales-

-Ah, entonces eres solo una niña que trata de ocultar sus sentimientos bajo de ese tinte negro y esa ropa oscura. Te hare un análisis Lucy-Lisa se aproximó hasta agarrar parte de su vestido negro.- ¿Qué harías si llegaras a toparte con un monstruo? Y no me refiero a esos de tus libros. Me refiero a los verdaderos- Lucy ladeo la cabeza sin entender lo que le preguntaba.

-¿Monstruos verdaderos? Criaturas de esa clase no han sido descubiertas. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?-Lucy se sintió incomoda por la sonrisa rara que tenía su hermana. Lisa soltó la parte de su vestido y dio la vuelta para entrar a su habitación. Antes de cerrarla. La miro por última vez.

-Deberías despegarte de la imaginación Lucy. Los monstruos reales rondas en todas partes, nosotros mismos somos los monstruos. Lo que te pasas leyendo son puras patrañas escritas por personas que reflejan su negatividad. De cierta forma los vampiros y hombres lobos, son inventos de las personas para mostrar lo que es la humanidad-

Lucy no entendía nada. ¿Qué significa eso? Miro a la genio, aun la miraba. Esperando una repuesta. Era la primera vez que Lisa le hablaba de esa forma.- Yo….. No comprendo. Las historias son eso, historias- Una risa por parte de Lisa la desconcertó. La niña tenía una sonrisa burlona. Para luego señalar su cabeza.

-Piensa Lucy, ¿Cómo se crean los vampiros y los hombres lobos? Es muy obvio, incluso uno de ellos tiene la palabra hombre-Lisa se quitó los lentes y los limpio. Para luego colocárselos. La gótica seguía en su afán de entender las palabras. Lisa rodo los ojos y se volvió acercar a ella. Lucy retrocedió un poco, como si estuviera asustada.- No puedo decir que expresión tienes, pero se lo que piensas. Es sencillo saberlo querida hermana mayor. Los hombres se convierten en monstruos por medio de una mordida de alguno ya infectado. Incluso las películas lo reflejan. Los zombis por ejemplo. Son personas lindan y amables que podría decirse que son tan buenas que no lastimarían a una mosca. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el virus los consume? Ahí está la repuesta. La humanidad creo a esos monstruos porque demuestran lo que son en realidad-

-No tiene sentido Lisa. Los monstruos son….. Son-

-Somos nosotros. Cuando llegues a una edad, como los doce, entenderás mejor las cosas. Veras el mundo de una manera que ahora ni siquiera te lo imaginas-Lisa se fue dejando a la niña algo asustada y muy pensativa. Lucy no dijo nada y camino rumbo a su habitación. Lisa la miro. Le abrió los ojos o al menos eso creía. Su mente aún estaba cerrada a la verdadera realidad. Cerró la puerta, iba a ponerse a trabajar en algo. Tal vez en un nuevo programa o alguna vacuna.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta. Con fastidio la volvió abrir, y se encontró con Lincoln que traía consigo una bolsa donde saco otro comic. Este se la entrego y le sonrió.

-Buenos días Lisa. Te traje una copia de Escuadrón X, compre dos para darte uno, espero que te guste-

-¿Por qué me lo trajiste? No te lo pedí. Apenas termine de leer el que me diste anoche. Debo admitir que fue entretenido pero no demasiado-Miro la portada. Había cuatro personas en ella. Uno tenía unas alas de pájaro en la espalda, otro estaba hecho de fuego y los otros dos parecían ser normales- Estos se ven más…. Humanos que el hombre águila ¿Por qué?- Lincoln sonrió y señalo a uno de ellos.

-No lo he leído completo, pero se trata de unas personas que naces con un gen especial. Que le da súper poderes. Pero es muy interesante, los humanos comunes los destetan porque son una amenaza-

-¿Unas amenazas? Es compresible si tienen esos poderes. Pero sobre ese gen me parece curioso-Abrió la página y leyó la introducción, sus ojos se abrieron en notar algo muy interesante. Lincoln la miro con duda. Iba a decirle algo pero la niña le cerró la puerta en la cara.- Lo siento Lincoln, pero tendré que leer mejor esto. Gracias por traerlo-

El peliblanco se quedó mirando la puerta por un momento. La voz de Lisa detrás la puerta sonaba muy alegre. No creyó que un comic la pusiera así.- Bueno. Ya me voy, si necesitas otra cosa me lo dices- Se fue esperando que su hermana desarrollara un gusto por los comics. Quizás podría tener algo en común con ella. Aunque una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Como si algo malo iba a pasar. Miro la puerta de la habitación de las menores. Un dolor de cabeza apareció de repente. Y sintió nauseas.

-Cielos, tendré que dejar de comer muchas palomitas con mantequilla-Lincoln entro a su habitación. Se sentía mal pero pensaba que se debía a lo que comió la noche anterior. Muchos chocolates no eran buenos para su salud.

Lisa miraba con fascinación el comic. No se podía creer que algo así saliera de la mente de un estúpido guionista. Era increíble que algo así estuviera bajo sus narices y nunca lo noto. Las primeras páginas daban una breve explicación del origen de los denominados "Mutantes"una raza derivada de los humanos. Pero que eran superiores a ellos en todos los sentidos. El Gen X, era un gen que hizo evolucionar a una pequeña porción de la humanidad. Dándole poderes que tenían más sentido que las otras historias.

El origen de estos súper héroes no venía de artefactos mágicos o mecanismos que no existían, venían de la mente de un hombre que tuvo la misma idea que ella. Llevar a la raza humana a sobrepasar sus límites. Experimento con Homo Sapiens comunes y le inyecto ese gen a mediados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Provocando que en el presente los mutantes fueran creciendo a conformar el 35% de la población del planeta.

La historia estaba estructura en un hecho científico. Los humanos veían con miedo a una raza que pronto los superaría en cuanto a poder e inteligencia. Eso era una buena historia, aquí no usaban cosas sin sentido, como criaturas que salen de un agujero en una dimensión ficticia o algo parecido. Los villanos eran aquellos que vieron sus habilidades para buscar algo común como los humanos. Fama y dinero. Era coherente.

-Las cosas cambian con esto. Este científico comenzó algo bueno y término siendo tratado como un loco. Solo buscaba llevar a la humanidad a otro nivel. Ahora se, qué puedo hacer para enseñarles a eso idiotas de la facultad lo que soy capaz-Sonrió para luego buscar el archivo del ADN humano.- Solo tengo que comenzar haciendo pruebas en animales y luego con los humanos-

Comenzó a trabajar, tenía que mover algunas células y otras características que formaban parte de las condiciones humanas. Salió de su habitación y empezó a estudiar las personalidades de sus hermanas. Viendo a su familia podría idear y comprender en general a la humanidad. Se llamaba tomar una muestra selecta de la población. Anotaba cada detalle que le pudiera servir. Iba hacer algo grande y todos la iban a reconocer como la más grande científica del mundo.

* * *

 **Residencia Loud: 10 meses después.**

La familia miraba con preocupación las noticias. La situación entre Estados Unidos y Russia no mejoraba. La tensión parecía dar un mal camino. El abuelo llamo a su hija diciéndole que reuniera la comida suficiente porque la situación parecía encaminar a una nueva guerra. El mundo cambio y de cierta forma empezaría una época de peleas que llevarían a la humanidad nuevamente a destruirse.

-No puedo creer, que las cosas estén tan mal-Lori miraba las publicaciones de su teléfono- Bobby dice que algunas personas empiezan a comprar comida en las cercanías de su casa. Ve a muchas personas con grandes cantidades de alimento. ¿No deberíamos hacer lo mismo?-

-Deberíamos hija. Es difícil pensar que unas simples discusiones nos lleven a estar asustados-Lynn Sr tomo las llaves de Vanzila y miro a su esposa que sostenía a Lily entre sus brazos. La mujer miraba con preocupación la tele y la bebé estaba lo más sonriente que podía- Querida acompáñame, debemos comprar lo que se pueda, seguro las tiendas están llenas de personas-Rita lo miro y dejo a Lily con Lincoln. El chico por su parte miraba con atención las noticias. Ambos países amenazaban con comenzar una guerra y todo por el límite entre Alaska y Russia.

-Lleva a Lily a su cuna Lincoln. Y ve que tanto hace Lisa, se ha pasado mucho tiempo en su habitación-Este asintió a la petición de su madre y la mujer salió junto a su esposo.

-¿Qué tanto hace Lisa? Ayer la vi muy preocupada Bro-Luna afinaba un poca su guitarra, su hermano negó con la cabeza- La vi con un rata en una jaula y cuando le pregunte para que la quería me dijo que iba aplicar un trabajo revolucionario-

-¡Ay una rata! ¿Dónde está?,!Mátenla¡- Leni se asustó ganándose una mirada de fastidio de las demás.

-No está aquí Leni, Lisa se la llevo. Estas a salvo-Lynn trato de no reírse por la actuación de la mayor. La rubia se calmó.- Aunque ha estado ocupada durante meses. Tenía cuadernos escribiendo algo y traía consigo un comic. No sabía que le gustaban esas cosas de niños-

-Se lo di hace meses, creo que le gusto-Lincoln se levantó del sofá- Iré a ver como esta. Lily ya se durmió espero que no haga mucho ruido-

-Conociéndola, está en sus Lisacuras-Luan soltó una risa que hizo gruñir a los demás.- Espero que las cosas mejores, tengo muchos actos en el fin de semana, tengo cinco días para preparar mi función. Oye Lincoln ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme?- Sonrió esperando una afirmación de su hermano pero este negó.

-Tengo cosas que hacer con Alice. Me pidió ayudarla en el restaurant donde trabaja su mamá-Dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus hermanas lo miraron con extrañeza.- Sé que suena raro, pero Clyde también ira, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos-

-¿Por qué te la pasas tanto tiempo con esa niña? No me agrada, cuando vino para acá no paraba de mirarte y eso no me gusta-Lola gruño. Esa niña vino hace semanas junto con Clyde y Haiku. A verla le cayó mal enseguida, traía entre manos algo raro.

-A mí me agrada, me gusta su cabello, pero su cuerpo en muy parecido al de una chica de la edad de Lori. Es muy grande-Lana se gano una mirada incomoda de las mayores y una de ira de su gemela. Lola la dio un golpe en la cabeza. –Oye, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¡No hables bien de esa rara!-Lola miro a su hermana con enojo, pero Lana le correspondió el golpe con otro, comenzando una pelea entre ellas. Lincoln se fue rápidamente, no quería darle explicación del porqué de su vida con Alice. Llego a la puerta de la habitación de Lisa y escucho unos gruñidos y golpes que venían de otro lado. Esto lo asusto y trato de abrirla pero tenía seguro.

-Lisa abre la puerta, ¿Qué pasa ahí adentro?-Lincoln escuchaba unos pasos que iban deprisa hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió y dejo ver a una Lisa algo sucia. La niña miro a Lily y la agarro entre sus brazos, para luego mirarlo con unos ojos temblorosos- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué eran todos esos ruidos que venían de adentro?- Trato de empujar la puerta pero la niña se lo impidió. Lincoln no entendía que le pasaba.

-Lo siento por los ruidos,pero estuve buscando unos…. Ruidos de animales feroces para un experimento que trata sobre los gruñidos de animales en la naturaleza-Rio un poco para luego volver a cerrar la puerta. Lincoln se extrañó por la actitud de su hermana, pero si se trataba de uno de sus experimentos locos. Era normal verla tan estresada. Se dirigió a su habitación para seguir con sus cosas. Alice estaría a gusto de ver el regalo que le preparo para su cumpleaños.

Detrás de la puerta Lisa trataba con cuidado de no despertar a Lily. La dejo en su cuna para luego mirar a la criatura que tenía enjaulada en una reja laser. Las computadoras terminaban de cargar los resultados de su sangre. No podía creer que se volviera negra. La rata en la jaula tenía su pelaje caído y unos ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad. Su cuerpo sin pelo mostraba una tez oscura y unas venas negras que le daban una apariencia monstruosa.

-¡¿Qué salió mal?! ¡Debía estimular los genes para adquirir habilidades superiores, no esto!-Lisa se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. La rata soltaba gruñidos como una fiera y botaba sangre por su boca. Un monstruo en definitiva. Miro la pizarra donde tenía anotado los compuestos del "Gen Ultimatum"-¡Es increíble que tan solo un día de aplicárselo, actuara de esta forma, debía tardar una semana por lo mucho!- Las computadoras mostraban los resultados del análisis. Una muestra de su sangre bastaba para saber en qué se equivocó.

Unas hojas empezaron a salir de la impresora, no perdió tiempo y empezó a leer. Sintió un espasmo cuando leyó la informacion. El Gen de cierta forma estimulo su cuerpo, haciendo que evolucionara, según el escaneo avanzando, el tejido de la piel de la rata se endureció. Tenía más fuerza. Trago saliva y miro fijamente a la rata que golpeaba con intensidad la jaula. Tomo una hoja y un lápiz. Iba a estudiar su comportamiento para saber que más poseía.

Las horas pasaron y los estudios de la rata fueron extenuantes. Miro el reloj. Habían pasado diez horas y ya iba a caer la noche. Los resultados que tenía en la mano les hicieron entender que había creado algo completamente terrible. La rata presentaba ira incontrolable, y deseos de aparearse sin control. Busco una rata femenina y la metió en la jaula. La escena la traumo. Nunca pensó que la rata experimental tratara de esa forma a la normal. La criatura murió por lo bestial que era la otra. No le dio respiro.

Los ojos rojos y la sangre negra se debían a una mutación que hizo Ultimatum, y los dientes filosos también estaban en la lista. Se sentó y miro a la criatura sillar. Lily llevaba rato que se había despertado y miraba con alegría al animal. Su hermanita al parecer le parecía tierna. Le dio asco. Apretó un botón y un rayo desintegrador cubrió todo dentro de la jaula para no dejar rato de esa criatura.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. Maldita sea-Miro el cilindro donde tenía la única muestra que tenia del gen. Su color era amarillento. Ahí no estaba la evolución de la humanidad sino un virus con la capacidad de adaptarse al ambiente. Un virus que traería consigo el fin si llegara a salir. Si una rata se comportaba de esa forma no se quería imaginar a una persona. No se atrevería hacerlo con un humano. Le vino a la mente la película de muertos vivientes. No era lo mismo. Era peor.

Los resultados mostraban inteligencia promedio del animal. Significaba que si un humano se infectaba no perdería su capacidad de pensar, pero sería peor. Ya que podría usar cosas básicas y sería un grave problema. Miro a su hermana que seguía mirando donde solía estar la rata.

-Debo eliminar todo rastro del virus-Tomo el cilindro con el líquido y camino hacia su hermana-Perdón Lily, pero cometí un error, ¿Ves esto?-Le mostro el cilindro- Es el fin de la humanidad si llega a esparcirse. Hay que borrarlo pero será difícil, si se puede adaptar al ambiente, no puedo tirarlo por ahí como si nada. No sé dónde puedo dejarlo-

-¡Po Po!- Lily agarro una almohada en forma de estrella. Lisa miro por unos segundos el objeto y se dio cuenta donde podría tirarlo. Rápidamente busco entre sus aparatos y encontró lo que buscaba. Lo saco de una caja y lo dejo arriba de su cama. Ahí estaba un cohete color azul con su nombre en amarrillo. Pensaba lanzarlo al espacio para llegar a marte y liberar una sonda robot.

Aun no había echo el robot. Y se olvidó en hacerlo. Pero ya no importaba. Puso el cilindro dentro del cohete y cerro la pequeña puerta con su clave de seguridad. Si una vida extraterrestre trataba de abrirlo. Estallaría en pedazos. Su hermana miraba sonriente el objeto. La saco de su cuna y apretó un botón en su bolsillo. El techo de su habitación comenzó abrirse dejando ver la oscura noche y las estrellas en lo más alto del firmamento. Coloco el cohete en el medio. No era muy grande. Tenía el tamaño de Lincoln por así decirlo. Se apartó junto a su hermana y acciono la cuenta regresiva.

En la pantalla de la computadora un número cinco apareció. Para luego empezar a contar hasta cerro. Hubo un ruido agudo y una pequeña luz apareció debajo del cohete. De un golpe salió disparado hacia el cielo. Dejando un cortina de humo detrás él. La habitación se llenó del humo pero si no se equivocaba el cohete llegaría al sol. Debía asegurarse en borrar hasta la mínima esencia de virus. Suficientemente lejos para la mente humana de este siglo.

Escucho golpes que venían de la puerta. Cerró rápidamente el techo. Gracias a su ventilación el humo se disipo rápidamente. Lily tocia por inhalar un poco pero no era grave. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus hermanas y Lincoln. Lisa sonrió lo más que podía para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido Lisa? Parecía como si una bomba hubiera explotado. ¿Estas experimentando con Lily?-Lori la miraba con el ceño fruncido para arrebatar a la pequeña de su manos. Por su parte los demás la miraban con curiosidad.

-No, tuve problemas con uno de mis mecanismos pero ya lo alegre. Pueden irse-Lisa iba cerrar la puerta pero la mayor de todas la detuvo y entro a la habitación seguidas por los otros. Miraba con atención como sus hermanas comenzaban a oler su alrededor.

-Huele a humo, ¿Estabas cocinando?-Leni pregunto. Para luego fijarse en la jaula con barrotes eléctricos- Oye que linda caja y mira como brilla- Leni se acercó pero Lisa rápidamente la detuvo.

-¡No puedes… digo aquí hay popo de Lily que desintegre!-Lisa comenzó a reírse extrañando a su hermanas. En eso un olor repulsivo y hediondo llego a las narices de los niños Loud. Todos hasta Lily se taparon la nariz para evitar el olor. A Todos le empezó a quemar los ojos y de repente Leni vomitó. Todos miraron con asco el líquido verde en el suelo.

-¡Leni que as.. Agh!-Lola comenzó a vomitar y acto seguido todos los hermanos Loud vomitaron sin parar. Todos trataban de soportar las náuseas pero el líquido no dejaba de salir, rápidamente todos salieron de la habitación rumbo al baño menos Lisa que se quedó tirada en el suelo. Los señores Loud iban subiendo por las escaleras cuando vieron a sus hijos pasar como una bala. Lori se detuvo y le dio a Lily a su madre para seguir a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa Lori, porque…. ¡Cielos Lily!-Rita fue ensuciada por las bebé que estaba de un color verde claro.- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lynn a que llevarlos al médico!- Los adultos podían escuchar los ruidos de su hijos vomitando en el baño. ¿Qué había pasado? En la habitación Lisa trataba de levantarse pero el vómito no paraba de salir de su boca. Con la poca visión que tenía pudo ver la jaula. Con pasos lentos se acercó a ella y miro en la esquina superior izquierda una pequeña grieta. Donde podía ver un pequeño humo negro que salía de ella.

Volvió a vomitar. Su cuerpo temblaba y comenzaba a dolerle los músculos. La maldita rata había roto parte de la jaula y sus cenizas se escaparon por la grieta. Entonces significaba que habían inalado el virus. Miro como el monitor de la computadora brillaba y mostraba un mensaje. Podía leer lo que decía "Cohete destruido antes de llegar al objetivo" Sintió que su mente explotaba en ese momento. Miro la puerta y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Y miro a sus padres que sacaban del baño a sus hermanos. Iba a dar otro paso pero su cuerpo no dio para más y cayo inconsciente en el pasillo. Pudo escuchar unas voces pero después nada.

* * *

 **Residencia Loud: 4 días después.**

En las habitaciones de la casa. Los enfermos se encontraban a cuidado de sus padres. La noche que ocurrió todo tuvieron que llamar a emergencia. Los paramédicos llegaron y se llevaron a los niños al hospital seguido por unos preocupados padres. Todos incluso los pequeños se encontraban muy mal. Los vómitos cesaron momentos después, pero algunas se habían desmayado. Menos Lincoln y sorpresivamente la pequeña Lily, pero estaban con ojos blancos sin vida. Al principio pensaron que estaban muertos pero tenían pulso. En el hospital fueron atendidos rápidamente y tuvieron ahí dos días enteros.

Después fueron dados de alta. Sorpresivamente estaban bien y no poseían algún problema. Los exámenes mostraron deshidratación por tanto vomitar. Pero nada más, parecía una repentina nausea que les dio a todos. Los doctores entendieron que pudo ser algo malo que comieron. A llegar a casa, los señores Loud llevaron a su respectivo lugar a cada niño. Le habían mandado reposo y así iban a estar por lo menos hasta que estuvieran al 100%.

Parecía funcionar ya que cada Loud, a un día de regresar se habían recuperado. Aunque debían permanecer en la casa por lo menos una semana, para evitar otra recaída. Los más pequeños estaban felices de no ir a la escuela y las mayores recibían las visitas de sus amigos. Bobby llego como una bala a enterarse de lo ocurrido acompañado de su hermana. Lincoln se sentía incómodo por la presencia de la Santiago algo que la extraño, pero lo ameritaba a su salud.

De cierta forma estaban felices y normales por lo ocurrido. Aunque una persona no lo estaba.

Lisa miraba la computadora de su habitación con ganas de romperla. Desde que llego no dudo en buscar el último mensaje que mostro el monitor. El cohete había chocado con un maldito satélite de comunicaciones perteneciente al país. Sintió ganas de maldecir a todos los idiotas que vivían en el mundo. Tenía una suerte del diablo o nuevamente hizo un mal cálculo. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, el virus que creo tenía la capacidad de sobrevivir en el espacio y expandirse por todo el mundo. Ella lo sabía porque si resultaba un éxito lo iba a esparcir para que la humanidad evolucionara. Ahora se maldecía por hacerlo. No pudo hacer las pruebas con humanos para saber que reacción tendrían a tener el virus, pero era obvio que sus hermanas y ellas ya tenían el virus recorriendo su sistema. Podía sentir algunos leves dolores en su cuerpo.

Tenían ganas de suicidarse. Si el resultado era lo mismo que la rata, no tardaría en hacer locuras y tener ojos rojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en convertirse? La rata lo hizo en un día pero ellas era otro caso. Debía buscar una solución. Miro unas jeringas que ella misma creo para tomar muestras de sangre sin que el espécimen se diera cuenta. Salió de su habitación con los objetos. Ya todos estaban dormidos, con sumo cuidado entro a la habitación de Lincoln. Estaba dormido en su cama muy tranquilo sin saber lo que tenía adentro. Miro su brazo y tomo una muestra de su sangre.

Había cometido un error y tenía que saber que les iba a ocurrir. ¿Morirían? ¿Se volverían locos? Hay muchas posibilidades. Termino con su pequeña hermana Lily. Para luego dejar las muestras de todas arriba de su escáner. Las medicinas le dieron un gran sueño a todos, así reduciendo la capacidad de reacción. Al parecer había hecho la más difícil. Tenía que encontrar una cura y rápido pero había algo más que debía hacer. Si hallaba la cura no le daría tiempo para producirla en masa y dárselo a todos los habitantes del planeta.

Busco el archivo donde tenía una clave especial. La coloco y en el monitor aparecieron unos números y signos extraños. Nunca pensó utilizarlos ni mucho que menos para matar a la raza humana.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que el virus llegue tan lejos-Apareció una tabla llena de pequeños cuadritos. En estos coloco unas coordenadas. No debían caer cerca de Royal Woods por lo menos para que no causen tantos problemas.- Querían una guerra. Una guerra tendrán. Nunca creí que terminaría de esta forma, pero tengo que ser precavida, entiendan que lo hago por su propio bien-

Lisa hablaba sola como si alguien estuviera ahí. –Los humanos ponemos surgir de una minoría. Hay que ser sinceros. El planeta está lleno de idiotas que no tienen cabida en el mundo-Soltó una pequeña risa- Bien, puedo decir que estoy loca, pero se necesita sacrificar algo para mantener el bien de los demás y en este caso serán aquellos lugares con muchas personas y otros para asegurar una sorpresa. ¿Es el fin del mundo? Aunque no es ahora, lo será muy pronto. Es cuestión de tiempo que el virus haga de las suyas. Si los humanos no son afectados, las ratas u otro animal podría serlo y de todas maneras estaríamos muertos-

-¡Po Po!-Lily se había despertado y la miraba como esperando algo.

-Lo siento Lily, soy una idiota y todo por un idea ridícula. ¿Ultimatum? Es gracioso e irónico que le diera ese nombre. ¿Sabes lo que significa?- Miro a la pequeña y esta levanto una ceja confundida. Lisa sonrió, su hermana parecía entender todo.

-Límite de tiempo que le das a algo. Si quieres que lo deje de hacer o que lo haga-Lisa miraba el monitor y las imágenes de varias bases donde ocultaban las bombas atómicas se veían en el. Después que exploten las personas lo tomaran con el resultado de las discusiones de las potencias. El crimen perfecto, nadie sospecharía de una niña de cinco años con súper inteligencia. Apretó el botón y miro como los misiles comenzaban a salir, dirigiéndose a todas partes. Las personas que sobrevivirían serían las más suertudas del mundo. Los elegidos para formar un nuevo mundo.

Miro las muestras y comenzó a colocarlas en el escáner. Si debía hallar una cura tenía que empezar con ellos.- Por el amor a la ciencia. Espero que me dé tiempo-

En todas partes del mundo. Se podía ver miles de pequeños puntos brillantes y las personas presentes podían oír un zumbido en el oído que poco a poco iba aumento hasta destruir sus tímpanos. Los gritos no lograron salir ya que su capacidad de hablar fue destruida por la radiación. En el espacio se podía ver como los misiles viajaban de un lugar a otro provocando explosiones en diferentes puntos. Creando unas cortinas de humo en forma de hongos. La humanidad estaba siendo aniquilada por sus propias armas. Incluso una de las bombas llego a la capital de los Estados Unidos y muchas otras a las grandes potencias. Además de una bomba que dejaría a una parte del planeta disfuncional como es el caso de la bomba de hidrogeno de Corea del Norte.

La tierra era decorada por puntos brillantes. Dando a entender que había sufrido un cataclismo sin precedentes.

En la habitación, Lisa sentía como la tierra temblaba y ruidos de estallidos se escuchaban a los lejos. Miro como la ventana se destrozaba y uno pedazos de vidrios le caían en la cara. Lily comenzó a llorar y su cuna se rompió. Provocando que la pequeña cayera y se golpeara con el piso. Lisa tenía la cara cubierta de su sangre. Los vidrios le habían cortado pero no tan grave. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos- Desde ahora estoy maldita –Soltó una carcajada y miro a la pequeña. Los temblores aun no paraban. Se dirigió con pasos torpes para evitar caerse y la recogió. Lily la abrazo con fuerza.

Camino para abrir la puerta y miro a su madre con su rostro completamente asustado. Lo primero que hizo fue agarrar a la pequeña y luego tomarla de un brazo para jalarla junto a sus otras hermanas. Lincoln salió gritando por lo horrible que se escuchaba todo.

-¡Hay que salir de la casa, ahora!-Su padre grito y todos salieron para presenciar con sus ojos como el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras mientras caían residuos en llamas. Miraron su vecindario y la gente salía de sus hogares a punto de caerse. Su casa sorpresivamente seguía en pie.

-¡Por Dios Lynn que es todo esto!-Rita miro a su esposo y este miraba al cielo con horror- ¡Lynn, mírame!-La mujer estaba desesperada. El hombre la miro y sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Un miedo que antes no había visto.-¿Crees que ….

-Rita, al parecer a comenzado la Tercera Guerra Mundial, ¿Escuchaste esas explosiones? Me pareció que fueron bombas atómicas-

-¿Bombas atómicas? ¿Dices las bombas atómicas que tienen los países para una guerra?-Lincoln miro a sus hermanas y todas miraban al cielo con miedo. El humo le comenzó a quemar. Tuvieron que regresar a su casa y esperar que todo se calmara. El peliblanco vio a Lori con su teléfono posiblemente contactando a Bobby. Luna encendió el televisor y lo primero que vieron fue una advertencia.

-Miren esto. ¿No es lo que ponen cuando ocurre un desastre?-Luna pregunto. Algo había ocurrido y de cierta forma su cuerpo lo sabía. Sintió un leve dolor en el corazón. Y sonrió pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza- No me siento bien –Se sentó en el sofá. Luan hizo lo mismo y la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Todos escuchen, hay que permanecer en la casa. Cerremos puertas y ventanas. Gracias a Dios que compramos suficiente comida para un mes, pero hay que racionarla por lo menos hasta saber que paso-Lynn Sr miraba a su familia. Sus hijos se habían sentado para aguantar al parecer un dolor. Aún estaban enfermos- ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¡Carajo!-La palabra llego a oídos de los pequeños y miraron con repudio a su padre. Este se dio cuenta y miro a otro lado.

-Son bombas atómicas. Mi computadora detecto los lanzamientos de misiles en varias partes del mundo. Esto es el fin de todo- Lisa llamo la atención de todos. Le daba risa sus rostros de horror.- Deberíamos quedarnos en la casa. Creo que podemos vivir aquí por un largo tiempo. La casa resistirá- Le dio una sonrisa a todos y estos asintieron. Lola y Lana se abrazaban, pero pudo notar como gruñían y ni se diga de las demás. Lori se tocaba el estómago constantemente. Leni estaba sentada junto a Luna y Luan mientras miraban al techo y soltaban unas risas.

Lynn miraba el televisor pero su brazo izquierdo temblaba. Lily solo lloraba y Lucy estaba sentada abrazando su cuaderno. Al final se fijó en Lincoln estaba parado observando todo a su alrededor. Pudo notar un pequeño tumulto en sus pantalones. Entrecerró los ojos y su hermano la miro. Este le dio una sonrisa pero sintió un escalofrió en ella.

-"Estamos muertos, por dentro y por fuera"-Camino de regreso a su habitación mientras sus padres discutían que hacer. Si se quedaban podría contener el virus en la casa. Aunque no sabía si pudo repeler el que estaba en la atmosfera. El tiempo lo diría sino tendría que matar a todos. Su objetivo era ahora crear una vacuna y hallar la solución de su problema. Algo era seguro su familia estaba condenada y todo por su culpa.

* * *

 **Tierra-11456: Tiempo Actual.**

Las caras de incredulidad de los presentes no se podían comparar con otra cosa. Unlisa miraba los rostros asesinos de todas sus hermanas. El deseo de matarla estaba presente. Solo Lincoln la miraba con tristeza.

-Mi plan no funciono, porque Lincoln recibió el aviso de Clyde sobre un lugar seguro. Trate de convérselos pero fueron tan tercos-Se sentó en su silla sin quitar su campo de fuerza- Me duele revivir la historia, pero qué más da. Tome lo que pude para hacer mi investigación y aproveche los momentos que Lincoln me probaba para experimentar con él. ¿Saben hermanas? Podría decirse que la culpa si fue de Lincoln, ya que me dio esa estúpido comic donde comencé todo. Aunque mi mente fue que lo provoco-

-¡Maldita seas Lisa. Sufrimos por tu culpa y nos dice que ya éramos estas cosas desde antes del campamento! ¡Eres un maldita bastarda, hija de puta!-Unlola grito con fuerza. Unlana tenía ganas de rebanarla, todo fue su culpa. Desde que mato a esos plagados hasta ahora y nunca se los conto.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y le clavo sus ojos rojos- En realidad, gracias a estar en ese lugar pude por así decirlo perfeccionar un suero que nos mantendría cuerdas. El virus se acumuló por mucho tiempo en nuestras células. ¿Por qué creen que nos gustó ser penetradas por Lincoln? No eran traumas, era el virus que hacía de las suyas de una manera lenta y sustentable. El suero que les di no era para fortalecerlas sino equilibrar lo que ya teníamos, logrando que nuestras mentes cobraran algo que los plagados no tienen. Nuestra maldita cordura-Señalo a Lincoln con su dedo- No quise dárselo a Lincoln por dos razones. Por venganza y que su sangre mostraba una alteración que ni yo pude comprender. El virus actuó de una forma distinta en su cuerpo provocando esos ataques de locuras momentáneas mientras veía nuestros cuerpos. ¿Se debió a su pubertad? Tal vez. Aunque nunca presento algún síntoma parecido-

-¡Entonces! ¡¿Por qué demonios tomabas muestras?! ¡Pensaba que tratabas de salvarlo pero decidiste echarle la culpa de todo lo que hiciste!-Unlana apareció cerca del campo de fuerza y la miro con pura rabia- ¡Eres una maldita Lisa!-Golpeo el campo pero una fuerte descarga recorrió su cuerpo pero no se apartó- ¡Te mataré, juro que lo hare. Pagaras por las vidas que te llevaste! ¡Eres una mentirosa!-

En ese instante todas las Unloud saltaron para comenzar a golpear el campo de fuerza. Mientras que Unlisa las miraba seriamente. Unlynn daba varios golpes y Unluan usaba sus garras. Unlucy la miraba llena de ira.- ¿Entiendes ahora Lucy? Los humanos somos los verdaderos monstruos. ¿Recuerdas como llorabas cuando Lincoln te quitaba lo más preciado que tenías?, Como dejabas a la luz tu verdadero ser. Una niña rubia que le gustaba los ponys. Que soñaba vivir en la oscuridad ¿Qué dices? ¿Estas feliz ahora?- Rio con malicia y sus hermanas soltaron un rugido que hizo temblar a los demás.

Unlily incluso estaba frenética. Ahora parecía una de ellas. Lars miraba con horror como su tía y madres estaban vueltas locas. Su tía lo miro con esos ojos rojos. Su rostro mostraba algo que nunca vio en ella. Ira- ¡Lars derriba esa cosa y mátala ¡ ¡Quiero que la mates!- Unlily botaba saliva como un animal. Lars negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su padre.

-¡Hazme caso maldito mocoso!-Esas palabras fueron un duro golpe. Lars miro a otro lado.-¡No importa, más para mí!-Convirtió su manos en garras y comenzó atacar nuevamente el campo de fuerza. Ash estaba impactado como la personalidad dulce de la rubia se había esfumado. Y Luke solo deseaba que todo terminara. Su hermana jugo con fuego y término quemando a todos.

-¿No crees que debemos hacer algo, Ash?-miro al hombre.

-No chico, esto es entre ellas. Es mejor que se ataquen entre si y no a nosotros-Ash noto como la mano volvía a brillar- Ahora no, estúpido aparato- Pero la luz aumento. En eso un temblor sacudió el edificio. Esto llamo la atención del grupo y de Unlisa, menos de los monstruos que aún seguían golpeando el campo de fuerza. Unlisa sonrió, ya habían llegado al edificio.

De repente la mano soltó una luz azul.- ¡Alto ahora!-Una potente voz paralizo a todos y en el laboratorio aparecieron once personas rodeadas por un aura azul. Las Unloud y el grupo de Ash miraron con asombro a once niños. Pero lo más impactante de todo. Es que eran los mismos Loud, pero jóvenes.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente con ustedes, porque no solo este mundo peligra, sino todos-El Lincoln de azul hablo algo distorsionado para luego mirar al otro Lincoln- Hola Lincoln, ¿Cómo has estado? Y Ash- Miro al hombre que tenía la boca abierta- Cierra la boca, se te puede meter moscas-

 **0 días. 23 horas. 52 segundos.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí amigos. Plasme el recuerdo como si Unlisa explicara la historia. Para darle un toque distinto a la trama. Saludos.**


	22. Capitulo 22:Se agota el tiempo

**Ya casi llegamos al final. Espero terminar esto antes del último de esta semana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Se agota el tiempo.**

Confusión era lo que reinaba en la mente de todos en ver lo que parecían ser los niños Loud, pero esto era lo más raro ya que tenían un aura azul que los rodeaban. Ash sabía que eran, la Lisa que le hablo cuando obtuvo la mano estaba ahí entre los demás. El Lincoln holográfico miraba con atención a las Unloud y de vez en cuando al otro Lincoln. Este sonrió y miro fijamente el reloj donde estaba la cuenta regresiva. Faltaba poco para que todo terminara, analizo los sistemas que Unlisa hizo y sabia precisamente lo que iba hacer, pero la genio no sabía lo que pasaría si lanzaba ese rayo sobre esta tierra.

En eso los otros hologramas caminaron hacia el Lincoln holográfico y se unieron a él. Creando una esfera azul que brillaba con intensidad, para después cambiar a la forma de un niño con cabello negro y ojos azules. Con una chaqueta de azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros.

-Se preguntaran quien soy, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, sino lo que ocurrirá cuando ese reloj marque el final de la cuenta. Aunque me pueden llamar X- El ser brillante se presentó dejando más confundidos a los presentes. Unlisa miraba al ser y luego la mano de Ash, sus poderes le indicaban que venía de esa mano. Sus hermanas dejaron de golpear el campo de fuerza para mirar a ese extraño ser. Pero algo andaba más, Unlisa miraba a ¿Ella misma? Más bien a la misma versión mejorada de ella que vio antes.

Las Unloud sintieron como un zumbido se metía por sus oídos. Se agarraron la cabeza por el dolor. Unlily se quedó mirando confundida lo que hacían las demás. Después de un rato gruñendo y sujetándose la cabeza las mujeres alzaron la miraba para ver al ser de azul.

-Eres tu otra vez. ¿Por qué te me apareces ahora?-Unlola se le acerco. Sus ojos miraban a la misma Lola adulta de antes.- ¿Vienes a fastidiarme de lo exitosa que eres? Déjame en paz de una buena vez-

-¿Por qué peleas con mi yo deportista?-Unlynn miraba a su hermana confundida. Ella miraba a la Lynn que logro convertirse en una gran deportista en su futuro. Traía puesto un uniforme de entrenadora de color rojo y tenía su cabello amarrado como cuando era niña. La vez que se le apareció. Había presumido de sus logros como atleta- Me imagino que quieres mostrarme uno de tus trofeos ¿Verdad? No me importa que hayas logrado lo que yo no hice. Así que no molestes-Alzo su puños de forma amenazante.

-Las dos están equivocadas, ¿No ven que es mi yo comediante famosa? Me conto un chiste muy bueno la otra vez, pero aún me cae mal. Cuenta mejores chiste que los míos-Unluan miraba a una mujer con pantalones azules y una camisa de cuadros amarrilla. Y traía un sombrero de vaquero con una flor roja y una nariz de payaso.- Aunque me da gusto verla de nuevo. ¿Qué hay con tu vida Buan?- Se rio un poco. Mezclo la palabra buena con su nombre Luan.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Creen que se volvieron locas? Porque yo solo veo a ese niño-Bárbara le hablo a Luke, que igual que ella le confundía la actitud de las Unloud. Parecían conocer al niño pero le hablaban como si fuera otra persona.

-Estoy igual que tú. Oye Ash, ¿Tú ves al niño?-Pregunto al hombre de su lado.- Creo que ellas ven a otra persona- El pelinegro miraba con atención al niño. ¿Era la inteligencia artificial de la mano? Pero no era ZT. Como se supone que se llamaba la Lisa artificial.

-Sí, veo a ese niño, estoy algo confundido. Creo que la mano lo hizo pero no es ZT-Ash sintió un pequeña descarga de la mano.- Ni se lo que pasa. Creo que la mano esta defectuosa o algo parecido- La morena y el rubio intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Las Unloud seguían discutiendo con el niño mientras seguía parado ahí observándolas. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Por su parte Lincoln junto a Lars miraba igualmente al chico de cabello negro.

Ambos no reconocían quien era, pero las mujeres sí. El peliblanco sintió un breve dolor en su corazón, miro al suelo estaba temblando. Algo venía desde abajo. Lars por su parte también sentía lo mismo. Se fijó en los monitores de su madre y pudo ver un campo de fuerza que rodeaba el edificio. Habían plagados y unos tentáculos rodeando el lugar. Esto le olía mal.

Mientras tanto cada Unloud miraba a su yo mejorada o como era mejor llamarlas su versiones buenas. Unlana se sentía incomoda como la veterinaria la miraba. Recordó lo que le había pedido. Matar a Unlola, miro de reojo a su hermana que seguía soltándoles insultos a… Bueno en realidad no entendía nada de lo que hacían las demás. Miro nuevamente a la traidora de su hermana. Esta estaba mirando la cuenta regresiva que le faltaba menos de un día para terminar, pero conociendo que fue Unlisa que la hizo simbolizaba algo malo.

-¿Qué es eso Lisa? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando llegue a cero?-Unlana gruño un poco, pero su hermana la miro con una pequeña sonrisa- Vas hacer otro de tus malditos experimentos ¿No? ¿Ahora qué es?-Sus hermanas le prestaron atención, mientras soltaban gruñidos. Se habían olvidado de su hermana traidora.

Unlisa sonrió a sus hermanas- Podría decirse que es algo bueno para nosotras, aun así me parece tan ridículo que no se dieran cuenta de lo que hice. Por favor hermanas, era tan obvio-Miro el monitor donde se veían los tentáculos golpeando el escudo. No tardarían en entrar, pero sentía como el piso temblaba. Frunció el ceño había olvidado una parte. Noto como Unlori y Unlana miraban lo tentáculos asustadas. Al parecer ya lo sabían.

Unhaiku miro con horror los tentáculos. Unalice se acercó junto a su padre, que miraba con seriedad los extraños tentáculos que vio a llegar, esas cosas soltaron un gruñido de una bestia gigante, pudieron repelerlas a llegar pero parecían ser indestructibles.

-Son esas cosas otra vez y quieren entrar. Hay que salir de aquí ahora. Abriré un portal- La del vestido negro llamo la atención de todos. El mismo niño de cabello negro apareció frente a ella. Unhaiku retrocedió, ese niño tenía algo muy raro. Antes de hacer algo los ojos de X brillaron y ambas mujeres desaparecieron del lugar junto a Rex.

-¡¿Qué demonios les hiciste?!-Luke quedo impactado cuando los tres desaparecieron, esto alarmo a los que quedaban. ¿Los había matado? X sonrió y señalo el monitor.

-Ellos no deberías enfrentar al parasito, son un factor fuera de lugar, igual que aquel hombre de allá-Miro a Paul que aún seguía vivo. Luke y Ash miraron al hombre inconsciente y antes de hablar. El hombre desaprecio en una luz azul. Bárbara saco su arma y apunto al chico. Este negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a las Unloud-Ustedes la crearon así que ustedes tiene que pelear, dejen sus diferencias y estén atentas que ella ya viene-

-¿A quién te refieres y que les hiciste a los demás?-Ash le apunto con su mano, pero X hizo un movimiento con la mano y un metal comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Ash, hasta formar una armadura de color plateado con líneas azules brillantes. Y en el centro tenía un triángulo invertido.- Bien, esto no me lo esperaba-Ash hablaba dentro de la armadura. Su voz se escuchaba parte robótica. Trato de caminar pero la armadura lo retenía en su lugar. Esto se había puesto ridículo.

-¿Por qué no me muevo? Se siente raro aquí adentro-Ash miraba todo a través de una pequeñas pantallas.- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- Los demás iban atacar al niño pero este brillo cegándolos por unos momentos.

-Eres un factor fundamental Ash Williams, por esa razón te escogí cuando llegue a este mundo-X miro a los que quedaban- Soy la verdadera forma de la inteligencia artificial de la mano, y para que lo sepan cuando me mostré como Lisa, te había mentido. Ella no me creo de hecho su muerte cumplió con lo que había previsto-

-Espera un momento, ¿Quién se supone que eres?-Unlori la señalo- ¿Sabes lo que es ese monstruo?- Esta confundida, esta cosa no tenía para nada buena intenciones. Algo andaba mal y podía sentirlo. Los dolores en su cabeza aumentaban, parecía como si alguien o algo estuviera causando estragos en su cerebro.

-Sí, y es por así decirlo otra hija de Lincoln, pero esta nació de una forma muy diferente-

-¿Otra hija? ¿Acaso no paramos de tener hijas?-Unlucy se acercó al ser que parecía ser su yo gótica adulta- No entiendo nada ¿Hay más? ¿Y porque siento la energía de nuestro Lincoln en ella?- Estaba muy confundida y esa extraña sensación en su corazón no paraba. Era como una corriente eléctrica pero se sentía muy bien, era muy familiar y la hacía sentir un sentimiento de culpa. Era como volver a sentir que estaba en casa, haciendo las mismas locuras de siempre.

La mujer gótica de en frente de ella. Poseía un cabello negro hasta su cintura. Una camisa negra y una falda larga hasta sus pies. Y tenía el ojo derecho visible. Se supone que era ella de un mundo donde trabaja en la morgue. Algo no tan exitoso en el punto de vista de ella y de otras personas. Esto la tenía muy confundida, estaban en una situación muy complicada. Sus hermanas parecían actuar raro, aunque de cierta forma le parecía bueno, ya que se sentía como estar en casa otra vez ¿Era parte de sus alteraciones? O ¿Por este ser extraño? Era como ser nuevamente como antes. Era raro que no sintiera los deseos lujuriosos hacia su hermano. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa fuerza que la tenía quieta?

-Puedo saber lo que piensas Lucy Unloud, eres la que más problemas mentales tiene, tu mente incluso está más perturbada que la de Luan y su doble personalidad-X miro a la comediante. Esta inclino su cabeza a ambos lados cambiando su expresión de sonriente a molesta constantemente-¿Quieren saber porque me miran como su yo buena? Es sencillo, yo transmito una señal que me facilita la manipulación de sus mentes, a tal punto que puedo hacerles creer que miran a otra persona. Además me permite reducir sus ondas cerebrales que causa el virus del pecado, en pocas palabras es como una señal que se le mete en su cerebro y las hace pensar con más calma. Es la razón por la que se conciliaron con su hermano- X sonrió por las rostros de sorpresa de todos.

-¡Alto amigo o lo que seas! Entonces eres tú que hizo que las súper zorras se volvieran supuestamente buenas-El pelinegro con la camisa azul miro a las Unloud desde su encierro, estas estaba igual que sorprendidas. Lars sintió nuevamente un dolor en el corazón. Entonces, sus madres solo se reformaron porque él las detuvo.- Ahora podrías liberarme por favor. Tengo ganas de ir al baño-

-¡No puede ser, pero me siento bien, normal, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado ya no me afectara. Ahora quiero a mi hermano y lo perdono tanto en este mundo como en el otro!-Unlola estaba alterada, todo fue obra de él pero ¿Cómo? No era posible que toda la maldad que tenía se la hubiera quitado.-¡Mientes! ¡Yo no soy un monstruo, no lo soy!-Grito. Estaba confundida y muy asustada, no era posible esto. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde su espalda. Era Unlana que la abrazaba con fuerza. Su hermana tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos, al parecer triste de lo dicho.

-Sé que es duro, pero lo hice porque deben cumplir una misión muy importante ahora. Verán ustedes están en ciclo de destrucción debido a su traumas, y su locura no las deja pensar claramente.- X apareció en medio de las Unloud. Esta vez todas miraban al chico de cabello negro que brillaba en azul.- Lo siento, era mejor que tuvieran cuerdas para lo que vendría. Esa hija de Lincoln es muy poderosa y si, es más poderosa que todas ustedes juntas-Otro temblor sacudió el edificio nuevamente.- Estuve observándolas desde lejos y me tome la molestia de estudiarla-

Nadie comprendía lo que ocurría, cuatro de ellos fueron llevados a otro lugar y no sabían dónde. Ash se sentía como una sardina atrapada en la armadura gris con líneas azules brillantes. Aunque podría ver unas pantallas azules dentro del casco que mostraban algo muy curioso. En ellas podía ver una ciudad que era reconstruida por unas personas. No entendía de donde salía esa imagen. Después noto a una mujer de cabello blanco con un abanico y elegante vestido que le indicaban a unos hombres un punto y otra vestida de mucama que ayudaba a uno niños a limpiar un parque.

-"¿Y qué mierda es esto? Debo admitir que esas mujeres son bastante guapas, pero ¿De Dónde es esto?"- Ash pensaba muy confundido, la ciudad en sí, estaba echa un asco y esas personas la estaban limpiando y todo. Podía ver carros militares y de otras clases. Otra escena apareció y en esta se veía a varios plagados pero estaban muertos y descompuestos. Algunos aún se movían pero dejaban de hacerlo al rato. Al final veía a humanos comunes y corrientes quemando los cuerpos o depositándolos detrás de un camión.

Un mensaje apareció y decía algo muy curioso. "Multiverso" Alzo una ceja de la intriga y de repente una corriente paso de golpe en sus ojos y estos comenzaron arder. Quería gritar pero no podía. Era extraño no sentía dolor pero tenía una molestia en su cabeza. Afuera nadie sabía lo que le pasaba al hombre, Estaban concentrados en el chico de azul que seguía explicando sobre su presencia en el lugar.

-He estado en este mundo por mucho tiempo. El tiempo exacto y suficiente para saber lo que son y que hacen. Es injusto como este mundo fue destruido por su simple capricho, había personas que no se merecían este trato-X desaprecio dejando confundidos a todos. Se fijaron en Ash que estaba en una armadura muy rara.

-Ash ¿Estás ahí viejo?-Luke toco la cara metálica de la armadura, parecía un robot.- ¡Hola!-No respondía, esto se puso muy raro. Paul se había ido y estaban bajo el control de un tipo de ser computarizado o espiritual. Miro a sus hermanas y estas estaban con un rostro decaído. Parece que les afecto lo dicho por X. Los temblores se hicieron más fuertes y casi se cae. Según había una hija de Lincoln tratando de acabar con las Unloud.

-¿Ustedes saben de qué hablaba esa cosa?-Pregunto a las mujeres.

Todas lo miraron e intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Unlily estaba muy confundida, ¿Otra hija de Lincoln? Ella conocía a todas, bueno eso creía y lo que fuera lo que estuviera tratando de entrar no era bueno. Unlisa miraba con atención los monitores. Los plagados aun no podían entrar, pero el sistema no aguantaría por tanto tiempo. Pero ¿Qué quiso decir que olvido una parte? ¿Había metido nuevamente la pata? Estaba harta de equivocarse. Ya era el colmo de ser humillada una y otra vez. Se fijó en Ash, no se movía por nada, mientras Bárbara y Luke lo empujaban. Era muy pesado, esa cosa era una maravilla tecnológica. Le gustaría poder examinarla. Las cosas que dijo ese ser la extraño. ¿Mundos en peligro?

-¿Qué va pasar cuando la cuenta llegue a cero, Lisa?-La voz de Unlucy la saco de sus pensamientos. Tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. No le molestaba ya le habían dado muchos durante años. Sus hermanas estaban pendientes de lo que iba a decir.

-Es complicado, veras me di cuenta que la única forma de limpiar nuestros pecados es borrándonos de la existencia, no lo tomen personal. Desde el principio debí matarlas pero decide esperar los resultados. Aunque todo se me volteo al final-El escudo que la separaba de las demás desaprecio. Esto sorprendió a las Unloud- Quiero que me maten de una buena vez, ya saben cómo hacerlo-Abrió sus brazos esperando el momento. La primera en dar el primer paso era Unlola, convirtió su mano en garra para arrancar el corazón de la genio. Sus hermanas no protestaron, merecía morir por todo lo que hizo.

-Todo es tu culpa Lisa, tú y tus malditos inventos. No quise ser esto y verme ahora. Soy una basura ambulante. No sé qué haya sido lo del bicho de azul pero ya no importa-Se colocó frente a ella y puso un uña en donde estaría su corazón. –Tus últimas palabras hermanita-Unlola sonrió para enterar con más fuerza su garra. Unlisa solo la miraba con indiferencia, pero el dolor comenzaba apoderarse de ella.

Se percató que Unlana caminaba hacia ellas, con un rostro muy extraño. Se colocó a espaldas de su gemela. Le acaricio el cabello, confundiendo a ambas.

-¿Qué haces Lana? Yo la matare y después nos encargaremos de esos tentáculos-

Unlana no dijo nada solo miraba al frente esperando algo. Unlola tenía sus ojos en ella, esa cara le recordaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Unas lágrimas brotaron de la mujer del vestido azul.-Lo siento-

Esa afirmación confundió a todas, Unlola iba a protestar pero sintió un dolor que venía de su corazón. Unlisa abrió los ojos a sentir algo entrando con fuerza en su pecho. A bajar la mirada se encontró con un brazo de color negro. La escena impacto a todos. Unlana había atravesado con su brazo derecho la espalda de su hermana y a su vez el pecho de Unlisa. La demonio de rojo tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mientras su hermana mostraba un rostro lleno de maldad.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Lana?!-Unlynn corrió hacia ella pero a estar a centímetros de ellas. Unlana uso su otro brazo para atravesarla en el pecho. De un movimiento rápido la desprendió la parte de arriba del cuerpo. Mostrando el corazón de la castaña para luego apretarlo con fuerza para destruirlo. La cabeza de Unlynn rodo hasta los pies de Unluan, que miraba la cabeza con horror. Cuando alzo la mirada los cuerpos de Unlisa y Unlola chocaron contra ella, llevándola a chocar con la pared.

-¡Estoy harta de ustedes y de su maldita maldición!-Unlana grito con fuerza, mientras su rostro estaba lleno de odio.- ¡No merecemos existir y eso se acaba ahora!-

-¡Eres un loca, nos habíamos reformado! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!-Unlori le reclamo, antes de recibir un golpe en la cara por parte de ella. Unlana la sujeto del cuello y la levanto.- Suéltame Lana- Sentía su cuello arder, los ojos de su hermana estaban llenos de odio, estaba desquiciada. Miro a sus otras hermanas, Unlucy estaba quieta mirando la escena seriamente. Unlily estaba temblando y Unluan, parecía que quedó inconsciente. Lincoln corrió hacia Unlana y la agarro del vestido. A sentir el tacto de su hermano, la rubia le dio una patada mandándolo hacia Lars. Su hijo lo atrapo y la miro con miedo.

-¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Esto no es de su incumbencia!-Unlana estaba muy enojada. Sentía nuevamente la sed de sangre en su interior, se sentía bien y a la vez mal. Su hijo la miraba con miedo pero sabía bien que la comprendía. Su hermano se levantó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella tenía que hacerlo, sus pecados no pueden ser perdonados y la única forma es esta-¡Lárguense de aquí por favor, tengo que hacerlo, debo ….. Debo hacernos pagar por todo!- No quitaba la mirada llena de ira, pero sus ojos parecían manifestar el dolor y tristeza que tenía. Su cuerpo actuaba fuera de su control. Ya no tenía control de él. Parecía tener mente propia, pero aun así quería hacerlo. Las Unloud tenían que desaparecer.

-Padre déjala hacerlo, debe liberarse de sus pecados- Lars le hablo a su pequeño padre. Este lo miro con asombro.- Hay cosas que se deban terminar y mi madre lo sabe. Ahora a que irnos de aquí, creo que la maquina se encuentra en otra habitación-El hombre cargo al peliblanco y miro a los demás. Luke y Bárbara lo miraban y luego a las dos mujeres que estaban peleando. Unlori golpeaba con fuerza la cabeza de su hermana pero esta la sujeto de la muñeca e hizo que se golpeara con su propia mano, para luego lanzarla junto a los cuerpos de Unlisa y Unlola. La mayor de todas miro los cuerpos con ira, ambas seguían viva pero apenas podían respirar, lo que veía en sus ojos era felicidad.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Por qué están felices?-Unlori no entendía la satisfacción de su rostros- Lana quiere matarnos. Hay que detenerla-Sus hermanas soltaron un pequeña risa.

-No Lori, debes aceptarlo, nosotras somos un peligro y Lana lo sabe. ¿Crees que merecemos amor? Solo mira a tu alrededor, todo fue nuestra culpa-Unlola tenía una sonrisa que asustaba a Unlori- Este es el fin ¿Verdad Lisa?-

-Sí, esto es el resultado que esperaba de nuestra hermana. Tanto odio acumulado salió de la peor manera, hicimos tantas atrocidades y fue por mi culpa, solo quería el bien para nuestra ex raza, pero que más no queda-Unlisa soltó un pequeña lagrima. En ese momento Lars junto a Lincoln, Bárbara y Luke se acercaron. Unlana por su parte miraba a Unlucy, que seguía parada mirándola seriamente.

-Veo que estas lista hermana, esperabas este momento ¿Verdad? Me lo imaginaba- Unlana paso su mano por el cabello rubio de la Unloud- Eres hermosa con tu cabello natural, pero extraño el negro que usabas-Sonrió para luego dirigir su mano donde estaba el corazón de la rubia. Unlucy no dijo nada y solo se quedó quieta esperando su muerte. Miro a Lincoln que tenía su cara llena de confusión y miedo. Si pudiera reiniciar todo y volver a convivir con su hermano una última vez. Lo haría sin dudar. La oscuridad las corrompió y dejo que su sed venganza la guiara a cometer acciones dignas de monstruos.

-Es irónico Lana, eres la que más arrepentimiento tenia, ahora mírate, sacando lo que realmente eres. Un ser lleno de ira y muerte. Agradezco esto hermanita, espero que nos veamos en el infierno o donde terminen nuestras almas podridas. Creo que el mismo diablo no las querrá-Se rio, Unlana frunció el ceño. Atravesó el pecho de la rubia y escucho su boca soltar un breve ruido de molestia. Los ojos de su hermanita estaban liberando lágrimas sin control. –Ya… Ya no llores pequeña, fui un asco como hermana mayor. Desde pequeña quise ser una criatura de la noche, pero fue tan inesperado como nos volvimos estas cosas. Lincoln cayó en el pecado y la esencia de la maldad cuando nos violo a todas. Entiendo porque mamá se suicidó, era mejor terminar muerta que seguir viva, caminando como una bestia sin sentido-Unlucy tomo el ante brazo de su hermana y lo empujo más contra su cuerpo. Sintió como su corazón se desprendía de su lugar.

Los presentes miraban con asombro la escena. Las Unloud querían morir y eso les gustaba a ellas, su vida no tenía sentido. Un pequeño ruido vino de Unlisa, provocando que se fijaran en ella. La científica se levantó con pesadez y los miro con tristeza- Tienen que irse, la cuenta regresiva terminara con todo este mundo. La máquina se encuentra en una habitación a la izquierda de este, es parecido al que Lars y Lily atravesaron. Por favor vayan a un mundo donde esto nunca pase-Unlola miraba desde el suelo a su hermana. Se veía que estaba arrepentida, era inesperado y muy extraño ver que Unlisa. Una mujer que desde pequeña era tan fría que ahora verla mostrando sentimientos de esa manera era una sensación rara e sorpresiva.

-Pero Lisa, no puedo dejarlas aquí, no tienen la culpa de lo que son, fue un accidente-Lincoln miro a la mujer que simplemente rio, por las ridiculeces de su hermano, después de todo seguía siendo un niño muy bueno. Algo que le faltó a su Lincoln. Sentía que su corazón iba a pararse en cualquier momento. Miro a la menor de todas que lloraba desde su posición. Unlily estaba abatida y la entendía. Era la que más estuvo con ella durante su niñez. Nunca la noto como tal, ya que estaba ocupada en sus experimentos.

-Linky vete por favor, ya es tarde para nosotras. Lana tiene sus motivos para hacerlo y quiero que entiendas eso. Fui una desgraciada, incluso desde pequeña-Unlola comenzó a sacar sangre de su boca. La herida a su corazón fue suficiente para dejarla agonizando hasta morir.

-Aun así no podemos abandonarla, no se si existí en su mundo pero me enoja que no estuviera ahí para evitar las atrocidades que vivieron, no me importa que no sean mis hermanas. Debo cuidarla y así lo hare-Luke de cierta forma no podía meterse en la decisión de sus hermanas alternativas, sentía que no debía, pero aún tenía que proteger a Lincoln.-Podemos usar la máquina y viajar a un lugar menos peligroso donde podamos comenzar de nuevo-

-Los mundos alternos tiene factores que cambian con la llegada de otros seres que no sean de ahí.-Unlisa se enderezo y señalo uno de los monitores- Puedo calibrar las coordenadas de una realidad donde ninguno de nosotros existimos, para que puedan comenzar de nuevo sin preocuparse de encontrarse con sus otro yo, y Lars-Miro a su hijo que tenía un rostro serio- Hazle un favor a mami y cuida bien de tu padre. Calibraré la máquina para regresar a tu mundo, pero tienes que decidir, regresar con Lily a tu mundo o acompañas a tu padre al mundo que los enviare-

-Espera ¿Por qué no pueden ir con nosotros? Pensé que no serían un problema si son bueno-Bárbara estaba atenta a los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Ash estaba en lo que parecía ser una prisión en forma de armadura, el tipo no había hablado por un buen rato. Luke está igual que ella y Lincoln. Bueno era el único que se veía preocupado por sus hermanas- Si vamos a otro mundo o lo que sea, sería bueno que nos acompañaran-

-Apoyo a Bárbara en lo que dice pero hay un detalle que nos falta. Lars y Lily tienen a su propia familia, mis hijas necesitan de ellos y yo no debo quitárselos de su lado. Al menos que vaya con ellos-Lincoln miro a la morena con preocupación. Podría ir pero el mundo de las Unloud estaba devastado. Lars negó con su cabeza, al parecer pensaba lo mismo que él.-Bien, los que podemos ir a un mundo prospero, seria Ash, Bárbara, Luke y Yo. Lars y Lily deben regresar al suyo-

Estaba decidido, sus hermanas querían morir y eso no lo podía detener. Este mundo ya no era para él, pero podía comenzar en otro. Sus hermanas tenían un gran peso que seguramente no las dejaría vivir en paz. Miro como Unlana sacaba su brazo del cuerpo de Unlucy, dejando caer su cuerpo en suelo. Unlana camino hacia Unlily y esta reacciono con miedo.

-¿Vas a matarme también? No lo hagas, no quería esto Lana, eres mi hermana y te amo. Yo..- Su boca fue tapada por la mano de Unlana que la miraba con burla. Su hermana le dio un beso en la frente para luego mirarla a los ojos- No… ¿No lo vas hacer?- Un pequeña risa vino de la mujer. Para luego negar con su cabeza.

-Eres la única que no tiene la sangre de otros en sus manos, me hubiera gustado conocer a mis hijas, pero seguro me odian por lo que hice. Estoy feliz Lily y quiero que sigas cuidándolas y le enseñes el estilo de vida de los Loud- Unlana se apartó de ella para caminar hacia el cuerpo de su gemela, que la esperaba en el suelo con un pequeña sonrisa. Unluan se levantó de los escombros y miro la escena frente de ella. Entonces ¿Este era el fin?

-El final para las Unloud por parte de una de ellas. Gracioso pero justo-Camino hacia su hijo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, sus músculos era increíbles, estaba orgullosa y excitada por lo guapo que se había puesto- Bien pequeño Larsy. Acaba con tus madres y espero que sigas cuidando de mis hijas. Ah y toma esto-Saco un pequeño cuaderno entre sus pechos y se lo entrego al hombre. Tenía un cubierta amarrilla y tenía escrito por todas partes varios insultos. El hombre hizo una mueca provocando unas risas de la comediante asesina- Ignora las palabrotas fue un etapa muy complicada, pero lee los chiste que deje ahí. Algunos están subidos de tonos, pero los primeros son muy buenos. Cuéntaselos a mis hijas, así tendrán algo de su loca madre-Unluan dejo al hombre para mirar su hermanito. –Y Linky procura no cometer el mismo error que tu otro yo, si estas envuelto en orgiloud, no dudes en suicidarte, Ja ¿Entiendes?-Lincoln asintió con su cabeza. Sería la mejor opción si llegara a estar en esa situación y esperaba que nunca ocurriera.

Unlori miraba al piso con tristeza, sus hermana estaban decididas en morir. Entonces como hermana mayor. Debía aceptarlo. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Pero sentía algo extraño debajo ella. A mirar pudo notar un líquido negro que parecía salir del piso. Abrió los ojos y trato de advertirles a los demás, pero el líquido se convirtió en un tentáculo que la atravesó justo en el pecho.

-¡Corran!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el tentáculo comenzó a temblar y dividirse en varios dentro de su interior provocando que su cuerpo estallara en pedazos. La sangre de Unlori salpico el rostro de su hijo. Lars gruño y salió disparado para golpear cada tentáculo. Pero a destruir uno, este se multiplicaba. Unlana y Unluan rápidamente atacaron a aquellos que intentaban acercárseles. Por su parte Luke, Bárbara y Unlily formaron un círculo alrededor de Lincoln como protección. Era obvio que buscaba al chico.

Unlisa gruño y miro la cuenta regresiva, debía adelantarla y acabar con todo de una buena vez. Los satélites estaban en posición. Solo faltaba minutos para cargarse y que dispararan contra la tierra. Uno de los tentáculos la tomo de su brazo mecánico y lo jalo, arrancándolo de su cuerpo. Pero lo más sorprendente que el tentáculo activo el cañon de plasma y lo apunto directamente a ella.

-Que ironía tiene mi vida, todo lo que creo se me regresa. Ja, que suerte tengo. Bien qué esperas, extraño adefesio, pero te aseguro que te llegara un sorpresita con mi muerte- El brazo disparo y desintegro la parte de arriba de la científica. Para luego apuntar hacia las otras dos Unloud. Disparando y que le diera en la cabeza a Unluan, que estaba siendo sujetada por otros tentáculos. El cuerpo de la mujer dejo de moverse, pero los tentáculos la partieron en pedazos para que no se generara.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-Unlana se quitó uno de encima y salto hasta llegar al techo y caer en picada sobre uno de ellos. Pero otro salieron de él, atacándola con más fuerza. Sus golpes dolían- ¡Aléjense!-Uno de ellos la tomo de un pie y la alzo para luego dirigirla hacia su hermana gemela. Chocando con ella y rompiendo el piso donde estaban. Lars trato de ir a ayudarla pero los tentáculos se lo impidieron. Junto su energía en sus ojos para lanzar un rayo pero otro rayo le dio en la espalda haciendo que cayera frente al grupo.

-Cielos, mi hermano es muy problemático-Una voz se escuchó en el laboratorio, los tentáculos se detuvieron en su ataque.- Las cosas no tenían que hacer así padre. A veces se tiene que cumplir las cosas como se debe- La voz era de una mujer y daba algo de miedo. Parecía como si estuviera en todas partes.

-¿Quién eres y por qué haces esto?-Luke reclamo pero una risa burlona sonó en el lugar- ¿Eres un hija de Lincoln? Pero creí que todas estaban en el otro mundo-

-Sí, si lo están querido tío, pero yo no formo parte de esa linda familia feliz, me da envidia que estén tan sonrientes. Espero absorberlas igual que sus madres, solo puede haber un hija de Lincoln y esa soy yo- Una figura apareció en laboratorio. Una mujer morena con larga cabella negra y un traje negro ajustado.- Mi madre era una mujer con muchos problemas, pero era la que más le afecto lo hecho por su Linky- Uno de los tentáculos levanto el cuerpo de Unlucy. El parecido con Ronnie Anne, era lo que más impactaba a Lincoln. ¿Era hija de su Ronnie Anne? Era lo que más podría ser. La mujer clavo los ojos en él. Mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo estas papi? ¿Te gustaría que te la chupara? Para ser sinceros, cada una de tus hijas debe tener la misma condición. La sangre de nuestra familia es muy especial, de cierta forma cumplimos nuestro cometido-La mujer empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Unlily salió corriendo contra ella, no iba a dejar que tocara a Lincoln, pero una sombra apareció frente a ella. Tomando la forma de un hombre de cabello blanco. La mujer abrió los ojos en notar el parecido con su Lincoln. Antes de decir algo este la tomo por el cuello y desaprecio dejando confundido a los tres restantes.

-¡Lily, no!-Luke miro el suelo y tomo un tubo de metal- ¡Ni creas que dejare que toques a mi hermano! ¡Primero muerto antes que sufre por culpa de un monstruo como tú!-

-Bien, esa es una buena idea-La morena alzo su mano y un tentáculo atravesó a Luke desde su espalda para luego alzarlo arriba de las cabeza de su hermano.- Papi, ¿Quieres recibir un baño rojo? Te ves muy….. Limpio-La mujer mostraba sus dientes filosos, hablaba en serio. El cuerpo de Luke se estremecía pero el tentáculo aun lo mantenía arriba.

-¡No por favor no lo hagas!-Pero la mujer no escucho y destrozo el cuerpo de Luke. Una lluvia de sangre roja cayó sobre Lincoln y Bárbara. Dejándolos sin habla. La cabeza de Luke cayó frente a él y pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lincoln sintió hundirse en un vacío lleno de oscuridad. Los tentáculos comenzaron a rodearlos. Bárbara miraba a todos lados preocupada, quedaban ellos dos, Lars estaba aun inconsciente en el suelo. La mujer demonio apareció frente a ella y la sujeto del cuello. Mirándola con lujuria.

-Mira papi, una mujer excelente para tu amiguito, ¿Quieres penetrarla ahora?-El pelinegro no decía nada, solo miraba la cabeza de su hermano.- No sé qué sea aquella armadura de allá, pero sería un buen adorno para nuestra nueva casa ¿No crees?-Los tentáculos levantaron la armadura donde estaba Ash, y la llevaron a otro lugar. Bárbara golpeaba con fuerza el brazo de la mujer. Pero esta la levanto y enterró sus uñas en su cuello. Soltó un grito de dolor y la dejo caer en el suelo. La mujer comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, Lincoln la miro y parecía que tenía un ataque. Pero luego dejar de moverse y comenzó a llorar. Sus llantos fueron un duro golpe para Lincoln, estaba asustada pero ¿Por qué?

-No, no lo hagas, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo-Unlana se levantó de su sitio.-Tienes que dejarlo en paz, no es el Lincoln que conoces, él no se merece esto-

-¿No se lo merece? A lo que mi concierne, todos y cada uno de los Lincoln se merece el mismo trato. Fue sencillo meterme en este cuerpo cuando el otro no aguanto más-La mujer rio para luego atrapar a Lincoln en un tentáculo.- Debieron revisar quienes estaban bien antes de viajar. Uno de sus plagados me funciono para esparcir el virus en este mundo, bueno, con las ayuda de ustedes fue más rápido- Otro tentáculo tomo por el cuello el cuerpo de Unlola, que parecía seguir viva.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí. La perra de rojo, la más maldita de todas- Un tentáculo bajo hasta meterse por su vestido. Unlola gruño a sentir ese asqueroso tentáculo rozando con su intimidad-¿No te gusta? Vamos, si te gustaba que cualquiera lo hiciera. ¿Dónde está la prostituta gratuita?-Sonrió malignamente.

-¡Vete al diablo!-Unloa soltó su ultimo insulto, hasta sentir como la cosa entraba en ella recorriendo todo su interior. Hasta salir por su boca. Unlana se quedó asqueada mirando como su hermana era violada de una forma tan repugnante.

-Uno, dos, tres-La mujer conto y el cuerpo de la del vestido rojo fue partido a la mitad. La sangre cayó encima de Unlana, que solo se quedó mirando la horrible escena. Las risas frenéticas de la mujer se escuchaban con fuerza. Su hermano miraba los cuerpos con tristeza. Unlana se arrodillo y espero que terminara con ella. Y así fue ya que uno de los tentáculos rodeo su cuello y la puso con la espalda al suelo. Abriendo sus piernas en el proceso. De repente varios plagados aparecieron en el lugar mirándola con lujuria.

-Diviértanse chicos, es toda suya- Ordeno la mujer, para luego que todos los hombres monstruos gruñeras y se lanzaran contra la Unlana. Lincoln miro con horror como su hermana era despojaba de su vestido azul y era penetrada por todas partes. No quería ver, pero aun lo hacía. Los gritos de Unlana se escuchaban dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos comenzaron a memorizas las escenas frente a él. Uno de esos menstruos mordió uno de los pechos de la mujer y se lo arranco. Así fue con el otro.- Uf, eso debe doler, Dime padre ¿Quieres gozar igual que ellos?-La mujer tomo la forma de una pequeña niña de cabello negro corto.

-No, no quiero, ¡Mátame de una buena vez!- Las risas por parte de la niña le provocaban ira. ¿Quién era? Pero ya no importaba. Los monstruos que violaban a Unlana aumentaban sus gruñidos. Y los gritos de la mujer aumentaban, estaba sufriendo y el no podía hacer nada. No quedaba nadie, de un momento a otro, era el único en pie.-Solo acaba con esto por favor- Bajo su cabeza, esperando las repuesta de la costa frente a ella. Dejo de escuchar los gritos de su hermana. Y los tentáculos lo movieron para que viera como había quedado.

-No- Dijo como un susurro. El cuerpo de Unlana estaba irreconocible, los hombres estaban comiéndose partes de su cuerpo. Solo dejando la cabeza y parte de su pechos destrozado y piernas con muchas mordidas. Se podía ver el corazón de la mujer latiendo con fuerza. Lincoln miraba los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la cabeza. Su cabello rubio fue casi arrancado. Pero lo más horrible que seguía viva, mirándolo con tristeza. Al final uno de los monstruos arranco su corazón, llevándoselo a la boca y masticándolo con fuerza. Unlana saco sangre por su boca. Para luego mirar hacia arriba sin signos vitales.

Un tentáculo aplastó la cabeza, dejando un punto negro en el lugar. Lincoln no sabía si murió feliz, quería morir, pero no creía que lo quisiera de esa forma. Su hermanas estaban muertas otra vez, ya no sabía que pensar. Su mente estaba en un proceso indeciso de suicidarse o esperar más de aquella niña de extraño aspecto. Aunque sentía un placer extraño dentro de él. La violación de Unlana le pareció familiar y muy excitante. ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Era como sentir un sentimiento extraño de repente.

-Bueno papi, como ya no tenemos más estorbos, que tal si te enseño cosas sobre mí-La niña lo bajo hasta mirarlos a los ojos- Como tu hija preferida, te daré muchos besitos y abrazos. Además sería bueno pasar tiempo en familia-El cuerpo de Lars fue levantado y tirado al lado de Bárbara, que seguía llorando sin parar.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Un grito vino de un lugar desconocido. Lincoln lo reconoció enseguida era su hermana menor. Trato de buscarla con su mirada pero no estaba por ninguna parte. No, ella no podría morir. Era la única que aun poseía ese lado bueno de los Loud.-¡Me duele, me duele! ¡Por Favor Lincoln sácalo, no quiero esto!- La voz de Unlily se escuchaba asustada.-¡Basta Lincoln, déjame! ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!- Los gritos de Unlily le daban fuertes dolores en su corazón, el aire estaba frio pero a respirar ardía en su nariz. ¿Él estaba haciéndole daño a Unlily? No era posible, el….. él estaba atrapado ¿Cómo era posible? Al menos que.

-¡No, no, no, no!-Lincoln comenzó a gritar.- ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!-

-¿Yo? Estas equivocado, tú lo estás haciendo padre- Se volvió a escuchar los gritos de agonía de la menor de los Loud y no parecía que iban a parar.

-Oh vaya, así que era virgen, pobre de mí tía Lily. Es una suerte que se aguantara tanto teniendo cerca de un hombre como mi hermano Lars-Acaricio el rostro del chico, para luego bajar a su entrepierna- Estas excitado padre, excelente, ahora vamos con el aperitivo-La niña miro a Bárbara que aun lloraba. Lincoln sentía la mano de la niña masajeando su miembro. Se sentía bien pero debía parar, no quería hacer nada malo. Estaba solo, y nadie lo vendría a salvar.

 **0 días. 7 horas. 30 segundos.**

* * *

 **Me volví loco y los mate a todos, sé que me pase en este punto. Creo que todos se darán cuenta quien es la niña, es bastante obvio. Y sobre Unlily, bueno no hay que explicarlo. Sé que iba a dejar a una mujer acompañando a Lincoln en la secuela, pero ya verán quien será.**

 **El próximo capítulo es el final amigos. Ya todo se acabó. Muchos tendrán dudas de donde se fueron los demás. Eso lo explicare en el Epilogó. Que vendrá después del capítulo que viene. X por así decirlo es más de lo que parece. Y Ash lo está averiguando de una manera muy fastidiosa para él. Saludos y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	23. Capitulo 23: Liby

**Bien amigos este es el final de la historia, pero después haré un epilogó donde explicare algunos detalles.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Liby.**

Su alrededor estaba a oscuras, todo negro y sin ninguna pizca de luz. Parecía estar dentro de una pesadilla, llena de pura pintura negra. Seguía mirando al frente donde podía ver su rostro de lujuria y satisfacción, esa niña. La niña que antes era una mujer parecida a Ronnie Anne, lo veía con una sonrisa pícara, como si estuviera viendo un trofeo codiciado por ella desde hace mucho, si, su vida estaba llena de idioteces. Cuando creyó que sus hermanas malignas estaban curadas, le salió esta niña con las mismas razones. Los ojos de Unlana y Luke, aun los tenían grabados en la mente. Estaban muertos y todo por su culpa. La vida era injusta y muy carroñera.

¿Vivir o morir? Una pregunta que daba dos opciones, en la cual escogería la segunda, ¿Qué le quedaba? Solo su cuerpo atrapado en unas viscosos y repulsivos tentáculos, ya no sabía si estaba en el laboratorio, todo era cubierto por un líquido negro, era como si las paredes hubieran sido pintadas por ese color, que seguro su hermana Lucy le encantaría. A su lado estaban las dos últimas personas que quedaban con vida. Su hijo Lars, que de alguna forma termino inconsciente, esa cosa le había dado muy duro y Bárbara, la mujer militar que lo salvo y que al parecer sentía algo por él. La mujer estaba, como si su mente se hubiera roto, como si un miedo incontrolable y espantoso la hubiera invadido. Destroza mentalmente y mirando arriba con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Quería preguntar como estaba, pero su boca por alguna razón se sentía seca. Tan seca que quisiera beber cualquier líquido. Se sentía como un inútil, en verdad que no podía hacer nada, solo esperar que le iba hacer esa niña. Solo lo miraba con sus ojos raros, era distinta a las demás, era como si estuviera frente a un conocido. Como si viviera con ella antes. ¿Coincidencia o simple locura? Ya no sabía que pensar sobre su destino, estaba atado por los pecados de alguien que ni siquiera era él.

Era una sensación pesada y muy inquietante. Su mente trataba de buscar de donde conocía a esa niña, era raro, juraba que nunca la ha visto pero algo. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que era alguien importante, más que sus padres, más que sus hermanas e incluso pensaba que era más importante que el mismo. Se movió un poco pero los tentáculos que lo sujetaban era muy firmes. Era como estar en una jaula como un animal. No tenía un plan para esto. Estaba acabado y su muerte posiblemente llegaría.

En la posición en la que estaba con un simple moviendo del tentáculo de su cuello sería suficiente para acabar con su vida. Una vida que tuvo un giro inesperado y horrible, algo que ni siquiera se podría ver en una película. Hermanas incestuosas y contaminadas con un virus maligno, era buen material para una película de terror. Era un mal chiste en pocas palabras. Si tan solo pudiera la oportunidad de suicidarse terminaría con su sufrimiento, que literalmente fue provocado por sí mismo, pero era lo estúpido e injusto de todo. No fue precisamente él quien lo hizo sino su yo de un futuro vuelto mierda. Donde abusó sexualmente de sus hermanas, que vida tan…. Maldita tuvo aquel Lincoln. Y ahora por su culpa estaba metido en un problema que no tenía un camino seguro.

Sentía la mano de la niña aun masajeando su miembro. Era muy rico, pero no sabía que más hacer. Era un niño de doce años, la edad donde el hombre está más activo que nunca. La mano se sentía fría pero también caliente. No sabía que era ella y porque estaba haciendo esto. ¿Cuál era su motivo? Sus hermanas tenían el suyo pero ella, era un caso diferente. Estaba confundido y preocupado de lo que podría hacerle. Pero viendo que todo estaba ya fuera de control. ¿Qué sería mejor que morir?

-No tenía que ser así padre, las cosa no tenían que ser así-La voz de la niña se escuchaba tranquila y muy familiar. Era como estar hablando con una de sus hermanas, su voz mostraba una sensación de tranquilidad muy rara- La vida es injusta, tanto aquí como en otros lugares. ¿Te confunde mi existencia? Me lo esperaba de Lincoln Loud, el tremendo chico que llevo a la creación de las peores criaturas que el mundo podría tener- La niña aparto su mano y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Lincoln pudo ver mejor esos orbes que poseían un color diferente y único.

Tenía el ojo derecho de color azul pero el izquierdo de color rojo, era parecido como lo tenían los plagados, aparte de esa venas negras que pasaban entre el. También tenían un conjunto de pecas en la mejilla izquierda, era una extraña característica.- Mi apariencia es única y hermosa padre, soy la mejor hija que podrías tener. Al menos la única que conoces-Sonrió de una manera arrogante, para luego volver a colocar su mano en su entrepierna. Soltó un gemido que provoco una risa en la niña.

-Me das lastima, aquí también eres un idiota, cobarde y para nada atractivo ¿Crees que una mujer realmente te amaría? Solo mírate, eres un asco y digamos que apenas te estas desarrollando. Pero tu futuro está marcado por los errores que te llevaron a ser…. Tú- Seguía masajeando provocando que se excitara más, no entendía la actitud de la niña. Lo insultaba y a la vez dándole placer. Al parecer era un monstruo con muchos problemas. Más que sus hermanas al parecer.

Los tentáculos aflojaron su agarre y cayó al suelo, cubierto por la el líquido negro. Le dolía su cuerpo y poco a poco comenzó a levantarse. Lo primero que vio fue a la niña sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Tenía una camisa azul casi destruida, se le podía ver el obligo y parte de su pecho, no era tan desarrollado, parecía tener una apariencia similar a Lynn. Aunque mirando mejor su vestimenta, parecía una combinación de la falda de Luna y el estilo de cabello, pero más desordenado. Su falda estaba casi rota igual que su camisa y no traía ningún zapato o algún otro accesorio.

Para Lincoln, parecía una niña abandonada, su cabello negro le recordaba a Lucy. Si era su hija no sabía quién era su madre precisamente. Era una combinación de varias características de sus hermanas, aunque el cabello negro lo confundía. Ninguna poseía un cabello así, la foto donde salían sus demás hijas, la mayoría tenían el cabello blanco, castaño o rubio, y el caso raro negro, pero según Unlily, eran falsos. Si era así, esta niña se pintaba el cabello igual que Lucy.

-¿Quién eres?-Su boca estaba seca y le dolía un poco. De cierta forma le dolía el cuerpo.-¿Vas a matarme? ¿Por qué aun no lo has hecho?- La niña comenzó a reír, dándole un escalofrió. Al parecer estaba tratando con otra loca, y cuando pensaba que había salido de un problema. Le viene otro. La pelinegro dejo de reír y miro a la mujer de color tirada en el suelo sollozando.

-¿Quieres tener sexo con ella? Hazlo, a esa zorra le urge en estos momentos-Camino hacia Bárbara que seguía mirando al techo con lágrimas en sus ojos. La niña la miro con lujuria para luego levantar su mano y hacer que uno de los tentáculos la despojara de su ropa. La mujer quedo en ropa interior pero parecía no reaccionar, solo miraba arriba sin dejar de llorar.

-Pobre mujer, solo quería volver con su hermano, pero es fácil quebrar las mentes de los débiles ¿No papá? Es sencillo solo explota sus más íntimos miedo y listo- Le mostró una linda sonrisa. Lincoln no dijo nada solo estaba concentrado en el cuerpo de Bárbara. Era hermoso, en verdad que la mujer era atractiva- Una mente llena de buenos momentos, es sencillo de romper, esta mujer lo sabe y está en su propio sufrimiento-No entendía las palabras de la niña ¿Qué le había echo a Bárbara? Estaba literalmente fuera de este mundo, sus sentidos estaban anulados. Cuando Unlily la abrió la camisa, se enojó mucho pero ahora solo quería llorar.

-¡Dame más, dame más Linky!-Un grito se escuchó en el lugar. El chico volteó a todas partes para encontrar el origen del grito- ¡Lo quiero adentro hermano! ¡Lo quiero adentro, Por favor!-La voz era la de Unlily. La podía escuchar nuevamente, Lincoln comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección, siendo observado por la niña. Sus pasos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, hacían ecos que llegaban a sus oídos.-¡Si, así me gusta Linky, castígame por no estar contigo! ¡Castiga a esta perra sucia!- Unlily se escuchaba alterada. Lincoln trago saliva y siguió caminando a un punto sin especificar, parecía ser un túnel sin fin. Miro hacia atrás y esa niña lo seguía, con una pequeña sonrisa. Se detuvo y la niña hizo lo mismo. Se quedó mirando al frente hasta girar para confrontar a la pequeña. Con un odio llenándolo en cada momento.

-¡¿Dónde está Lily?! ¡Te juro que si le hiciste algo te voy a….

-¿Qué me vas hacer padre? ¿Me vas a violar? Hazlo, no tengo problemas, de hecho lo quiero más que nada, ven aquí te espero-Se acostó y abrió sus piernas mostrando su ropa interior de color blanca.- Hazme lo mismo que le hiciste a mis tías- Le mostro una sonrisa lujuriosa- Eres lo peor y eso nunca cambiara papi ¿Quieres que me verme de otra forma?-La niña comenzó a cambiar, rodeada por un aura negra y se convirtió en un chica de cabello negro, sus piernas eran un poco más grandes y robustas. Tenía sus labios pintados. Su apariencia era idéntica a la de Ronnie pero más alta y más robusta.

-Ven Linky. Penétrame como no pudiste hacerlo con mi prima marimacha-La chica quito parte de su vestido blanco y le mostro sus pechos más desarrollados. Lincoln estaba confundido, no conocía a esa chica, pero le resultaba familiar. La morena rodó los ojos y se levantó hasta caminar hacia él. Acaricio su cabello y se acercó a centímetro de sus labios.- Se me olvido que nunca conociste a esta zorra prima de Ronnie. Pero si no quieres estar con ella, ¿Qué tal con esta?-La forma de la chica cambio a la de una mujer con cabello castaño con blusa rosada y falda roja. Lincoln quedo boquiabierto a ver a Di Martino frente de él. La mujer lo acariciaba hasta bajar la cabeza hasta sus pantalones. Lincoln se apartó con rapidez y la miro con miedo. Provocando un mirada de molestia de la mujer.

-¡Por favor Lincoln! ¡Eres un maldito marica!-La mujer le grito, tenía el mismo acento que derretía a todos los chicos de su clase, pero con ese tono enojado era algo diferente- ¿Quieres a alguien menor?- Volvió a cambiar de forma y se parecía ahora a una chica de cabello negro. Era una gótica pero no sabía cómo se llamaba. Aun así la había visto, era de aquella fiesta que trabajo con unos chicos góticos o hemos.

-Vaya en verdad que eres patético, ¿Quieres a un hombre?-Cambio a un chico castaño. El peliblanco dio una mueca de asco a darse cuenta que era Hugh. El chico sonrió y cambio ahora a de una chica de cabello rubio. Era la misma que lo felicito la otra vez en el Árcade. Recordó darle una carta de amor que le sugirió su madre, pero nunca le respondió. ¿Qué planeaba con exactitud?

-¡Ya basta! ¡No sé qué seas, pero déjame en paz y dime donde esta Lily!-Lincoln estaba molesto, pero la niña volvió a ser la del cabello negro, se veía enojada pero después le señalo un punto a lo lejos. Desvió la mirada y pudo ver a una persona tirada en medio de toda esa oscuridad- ¿Quién era? ¿Era otro truco?- Miro a la niña y esta negó con la cabeza. Gruño y comenzó a caminar hacia la persona. La niña lo venía siguiendo pero le restó importancia.

A estar a unos metros pudo notar el cabello rubio de la persona. Sus ojos se abrieron a ver a Unlily completamente desnuda mirando hacia arriba con ojos fuera de orbitas. Su boca tenía residuos de un líquido blanco y a ver al piso, noto un líquido negro que salía de su entrepierna. Se acercó para mirarla mejor, los ojos rojos de Unlily se fijaron en él y de un rápido movimiento la mujer se le lanzo encima. Tumbándolo en el piso.

-¡Te quiero Lincoln, dame más por favor, dame más!-Unlily lo despojo de su franela anaranjada. Para empezar a chupar su pecho, su hermana tenía un rostro extraño.- ¡Ahora entiendo porque mis hermanas te desean, ellas tenían la razón!-Su hermana comenzó a besarlo hasta bajar a su entrepierna. Lincoln la golpeó con su mano derecha para quitársela encima. La rubia se sobó la mejilla y lo miro con una sonrisa- ¡Así me gusta Linky! ¡Golpearme, golpéame! ¡Dale a esta perra lo que merece!-El chico se levantó con rapidez para salir corriendo a otro lado. Unlily comenzó a seguirlo pero fue detenida por unos tentáculos que la sujetaron de piernas y brazos. La menor de todas se movía frenéticamente para escapar. Lincoln miraba con horror como su hermana lo miraba. Sus ojos rojos reflejaban lo mismo que las demás. Lujuria y locura.

-Qué triste ¿No es así?-La niña se puso a su lado.- Como una bestia en celo, Lily término igual. Todas son iguales y hasta creo que si le aplico lo mismo a mis hermanas, seguro terminarían igual. Tratan de ocultar lo que realmente son, bestias inmundas sin ningún sentido admirable-Se rió para mirarlo con una sonrisa maligna.- ¿Quieres estar con ella? O ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado mientras mis esclavos la descuartizan igual que Lana?-

Lincoln la miro para luego ver a su hermana. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, soltaba de vez en cuando un gruñido. Y de su boca salía saliva sin parar. Era como un perro que esperaba un plato de comida. -¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- Miro con odio a la niña. Esta ladeó un poco la cabeza para luego poner una cara de curiosidad.

-¿Qué papi? Solo le di lo que queria, mi tía es una Unloud después de todo y solo la ayude a liberar ese sentimiento. Ademas como te dije antes, lo hiciste tú, no yo-Mostró una sonrisa arrogante. Lincoln apretó los puños con fuerza, clavando sus uñas, provocando una leves heridas que le hicieron sacar sangre.

-¡Yo no lo hice, no hice nada de esto!-Lincoln le grito- ¡El otro Lincoln lo hizo, no yo! ¡¿Por qué carajo me siguen echando la culpa de algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver conmigo?!- Ya estaba harto de todo este asunto del otro Lincoln. Estaba hasta la madre, por todas las acusaciones que le hacían. Había logrado calmar a su hermanas pero ahora estaba Lily, con la misma cosa.- ¡Tú la violaste, tú la tienes así! ¡Y no sé quién eres y porque haces esto! ¿Eres mi hija? ¿Y si es cierto? ¡¿Por qué me pones en este asunto otra vez?!-Lincoln la miro con ira, pero la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja. Los tentáculos lanzaron a Unlily a un lado, golpeándose con lo que parecía ser una pared. Cayendo inconsciente en el suelo. Lincoln miro lo hecho por los tentáculos y gruño para luego confrontar a la niña que lo molestaba.

-Tienes bolas padre, eso es bueno, el otro era solo un idiota cobarde y poca cosa de hombre, aunque llamarlo hombre es mucho crédito ¿No crees? Muerto por dentro y por fuera- La niña comenzó a caminar a una dirección. Lincoln no tuvo más que seguirla- No creas que quiero matarte padre, las cosas sin ti son aburridas, igual que las Unloud, yo te necesito y te aseguro que yo soy mejor que ellas-

-¿Para qué? ¿Tenerme como juguete sexual?-Una risa por parte de la niña lo hizo enojar- ¡Déjate de idioteces y dime quien eres!-Le exigió. La niña dejo de reír y lo miro fijamente. Se detuvo para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Liby y soy tu única hija. Bueno eso era antes de enterarme que tenía otras hermanas, fui una distraída-Liby movió su cabeza a un punto donde apareció Lars aun inconsciente-Mi único hermano, me parece fabuloso su origen, nos parecemos por así decirlo-Camino hasta estar frente de él. Puso su mano en su cabeza, para verlo mejor.-Es igualito a ti, no tiene pecas pero su cabello blanco es único. Nuestros genes fueron una virtud durante años y terminaron en crear a unos seres miles de veces mejor que los humanos patéticos-

Lincoln miraba a Lars con preocupación, no sabía que le iba hacer, pero debía distraerla para darle tiempo al hombre de despertar- Dime Liby ¿Quién es tu madre? Tu cabello no me cuadra- La pelinegra soltó la cabeza del Lars. Para mirar a su padre. Este tembló un poco, la mirada de la niña era parecida a la de Unlola.- Solo…. Solo es por curiosidad- Puso un sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba atado y no sabía qué hacer. Podía morir pero Lars no lo merecía, él era la única cosa buena que salió de todo esto.

-Oh bueno, es compresible si miras esta foto-Liby levanto su mano y mostro la foto familiar donde estaba Unlily con Lars y sus otras hijas. La niña comenzó a examinar a cada hermana que se ocultó de ella- Eres un depravado padre, tantas hijas y apenas eres un niño. Rompiste un record mundial, aunque eso no importa ahora-

¿Era un insulto? Era una niña muy rara, y su nombre comenzaba con L. En verdad su familia estaba marcada con esa letra. Los Loud, todo se movía por ellos.- No sé de donde saliste, pero si soy tu padre ¿Por qué me tratas así? Tengo entendido que todas mis hijas me aman-Trago saliva a mencionar eso, aun no se sentía cómodo que sus hijas lo apreciaran después de lo que hizo en su mundo. ¿Masoquismo? ¿Estaban locas? O ¿Son muy….. Perras?-

-No padre, es muy distinto el amor que la necesidad. Las Unloud eran solo mujeres locas movidas por una mala maña. ¿Sabes cuantas personas mataron? Muchas y nunca pararon. El odio que sentían hacia a ti, lo descargaban a otros-Liby movió un dedo y unas personas aparecieron atrás suyo. Lincoln abrió los ojos en ver a sus padres, se veían normales pero tenían un rostro lleno de tristeza. Era como verlos otra vez pero sabía que no eran ellos, estaban muertos y lo sabía muy bien. Liby tenía un extraño poder de cambiar la realidad, algo fabuloso pero aterrador. No notó cuando su madre se puso frente a él y lo miro directo a los ojos. Y le sonrió, era una sonrisa de compresión y de amabilidad que siempre le daba. No evito sonreír pero esa linda sonrisa cambio a una de enojo, antes de decir algo, la copia de su madre le dio un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna. Cayo al suelo sin aire, era la primera que sentía un golpe así.

-Te lo mereces Lincoln, fuiste un niño malo y asqueroso-De sus ojos comenzó a salir lágrimas negras, parecía muy decepcionada- ¡Tuvimos sexo Lincoln. Tuve sexo con mi propio hijo!-Le dio una patada en el estómago, aún no se recuperaba del anterior golpe.- ¡Eres el culpable de todo, por eso me suicide, no quería estar cerca ti otra vez!- Lincoln le fallada la visión, miro en una de las manos de su madre, un arma. Comenzó a temblar cuando le apunto con ella, su madre tenía un rostro de lujuria y odio entremezclados, sus ojos se pusieron rojos como la sangre.- ¿Cómo quieres morir Lincoln? ¿Un disparo en las bolas o en la cabeza?, pero prefiero la parte que profano su lugar de origen- La mano de Rita comenzó a temblar pero de repente se puso el arma en su boca. Para luego apretar el gatillo y volarse los sexos frente a él.

El cuerpo de su madre cayó al suelo sin vida, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Miro a su padre y este estaba medio descompuesto. Una parte de su rostro estaba en puro huesos y la otra parte con piel, pero esta era pálida y tenía una cosa verde rodeándolo. Detrás de él aparecieron varios plagados, que empezaron a despedazarlo y llevar los restos de su cuerpo a su boca. Le dio asco y sintió un revoltijo en su estómago. Miro al suelo pero aun podía oír como esas bestias tragaban la carne. Algo cayó al suelo y rodo hacia él, noto una pequeña sombra y alzo poco a poco la cabeza para encontrarse con un cráneo. Tenía un mechón de cabello castaño, era la cabeza de su padre.

No tenía ojos y tenía trozos de carne en todas partes. En esos orificios podía ver un trozo de carne, al parecer era su cerebro. Se alejó un poco, parecía que lo estaba viendo. Liby lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo estaba torturando con sus seres queridos y le gustaba. Miro nuevamente el cráneo de su padre pero dentro donde solía estar sus ojos, aparecieron dos luces rojas que simulaban ser sus ojos. A Lincoln le iba a dar un ataque, era parecido cuando era pequeño, que sus hermanas le decían que no viera debajo de la cama porque aparecía el coco, que según poseía dos ojos rojos brillantes.

-¿Qué me miras hijos? ¿Te parezco un asco? Pues claro que lo soy-El cráneo comenzó hablar, no sabía como era posible- ¿Sabes algo? Te felicito, en verdad que te convertiste en un hombre, cogerte a todas las chicas y aparte a tu madre, es algo admirable, pero hay una cosa que aun te falta-Lincoln no entendía lo que pasaba. Siguió retrocediendo hasta toparse con el cuerpo de su madre. Estaba tirado boca arriba. Pero igual que estuviera muerta, mostraba una sonrisa muy aterradora.- ¿Vez a la mujer de allá? Se ve muy suculenta, termina con ella y después hablamos de hombre a hombre-Desvió su mirada hacia la derecha y se encontró con el cuerpo de Bárbara, que estaba de pie aun en ropa interior, no llevaba su sostén dejando ver sus hermosos pechos. Lincoln no entendía como había llegado ahí. La mujer miraba abajo y escuchaba algunos sollozos.

-¡Es tu culpa Lincoln! ¡Es tu puta culpa!-Movió su cabeza por el grito de su padre y se encontró a una Ronnie Anne sosteniendo el cráneo de su padre, mientras aun le gritaba.- ¡Tu culpa Lincoln! ¡Sin tan solo hubieras sido valiente en ese entonces, ni las hubieras creado, no solo a las Unloud sino a nuestras nietas, son unos monstruos!- La Santiago tiro contra el piso el cráneo destruyéndolo para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eres lo peor bobo ¿No fui lo suficiente para ti? Preferiste revolcarte con una zorra mejor desarrollada, me da rabia que no lo supe antes, ahora estoy encabronada-Detrás de Ronnie, comenzaron aparecer otras chicas. Y otras personas que conocía, antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba rodeado por miles de personas, que lo miraban con enojo.-La vida es así Lincoln y debes aceptarlo, muerte y más muerte. Todos morimos una vez y a mí me toco de la peor manera. Siendo engañada y violada por mi hermano para después que mi yo de este mundo fuera usada como marioneta de este monstruo que tienes como hija-La Ronnie Anne comenzó a sangrar por todo su cuerpo, como si tuviera herida, pero era muy diferente.

-¡Mamá no!-Unos gritos vinieron de atrás. Volteó y se encontró con sus hermanas, pero no eran las Unloud, sino las normales, las que amaba y conocía bien, estaban arrodillas llorando alrededor del cuerpo de la otra Rita. Todas soltaban lágrimas normales, pero al rato se volvían negras. Todas lo miraron y tenían un rostro lleno de odio.

-Lincoln-Lucy murmuro con seriedad.- ¿Estas feliz? Mira lo que hiciste-

-Asesinaste a mamá y todo por tu perversión-Dijo Lynn con enojo- ¡La mataste maldito bastardo!-Le grito. Sus hermanas estaban molestas, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo… Yo no… hice esto-Esto provoco unas risas de todos los presentes. Se escuchaba como esos conciertos donde iba Luna, las voces eran tan altas que le daban un dolor en los oídos.- ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que yo no soy ese Lincoln y nunca hare lo mismo!-

Las risas pararon. Lana y Lola comenzaron a caminar hacia él. Pero durante el trayecto su apariencia cambio a la de las Unloud. Ambas con su característico vestido, Las mujeres se pararon en frente y Unlana se agacho hasta levantar su quijada para mirarla a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Lincoln, aun te amamos y te lo mostraremos, solo cae y nosotras haremos el resto-La voz de su hermana era igual que la otra, Calmada y con una extraña sensación de felicidad. ¿Qué quiso decir con caer? –No importa quien seas, pero eres Lincoln Loud y eso nunca cambiara. ¿Verdad Lola?-Unlana miro a su gemela que se tocaba los pechos mientras gemía.

-Si Linky, por esa razón no quisimos convertirte en uno de nosotros, perderías esa esencia linda e inocente que queremos, te hubieran convertido en un idiota con Bobby. Abusador sin remedio-Unlola comenzó a bajar hasta su intimidad y rasgo la parte de su vestido mostrando un ropa interior roja, que mostraba un líquido blanco que la manchaba.- Cae Lincoln, solo cae-

-¡No, no entiendo! ¡Aléjense, no son reales!-Lincoln le dio un manotazo a Unlana y retrocedió levantando sus puños- ¡Si me quieren, será muerto porque no voy a hacer nada de lo que quieren!-Miro de forma amenazante a todas las personas-¡No soy el otro Lincoln y si estuviera aquí lo haría pagar por lo que hizo!- Esa amenaza fue escuchada por todos, en eso escucho unos aplausos que venían entre la multitud. Busco de donde venía y vio como un hombre de cabello blanco largo con camisa anaranjada y pantalones negros se acercaba junto a Unlily.-No puede ser-

-Claro que puede ser pequeño-El hombre se detuvo, Su hermana lo abrazaba del lado izquierdo mostrándole una sonrisa presumida, mientras frotaba su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo. Las otras Unloud lo rodearon y comenzaron besarlo y manosearlo.-Vez Lincoln, si fueras más activo, este serias tu-Lincoln estaba impresionado de ver a una clase de hombre parecido a él. Sus pantalones era muy bonitos con ese color negro, y la camisa la tenía por fuera con un pequeño reloj dorado en su muñeca izquierda. Sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello blanco le llegaba a los hombros.- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te gusta lo que ves pequeño?-

Lincoln no sabía que responder, estaba confundido, ¿Se suponía que era él? Unos pequeños brazos rodearon su cintura, a mover su cabeza se encontró con Liby, que lo abrazaba con un rostro de felicidad.- No te confundas es solo una copia barata de mi padre original, aunque lo mejore. A respecto con tu otro yo. Este es mucho mejor y más guapo- Liby aumento la fuerza del abrazo. Lincoln sintió algo diferente en él. No era miedo más bien ira. Una ira que era diferente a cualquier ira que haya tenido.

-Así que todas estas personas son copias de aquellas que mataste ¿No? No son reales y las hiciste para atormentarme-La miro seriamente- Buen trabajo, pero no caeré en tus trucos- Lincoln la aparto con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Liby.-¡Tú no eres nada! ¡Solo una mocosa que su existencia vale por mí y solo por mí, por esa razón haces esto, porque me necesitas más que estas cosas sin valor!-Las personas mirararon con sorpresa como el chico le hablaba a Liby. Incluso su copia adulta y las Unloud, no podían creérselo. Liby retrocedió con algo de miedo, esto no era el resultado que esperaba.- ¿Qué tratabas de hacer? ¿Revivir lo que aquel inútil de allá hizo?-Señalo al Lincoln adulto que estaba sorprendido. Lincoln levanto su puño y le dio un golpe en la cara a Liby que cayó al suelo. El golpe provoco que las personas a su alrededor desaparecieran dejando a las Unloud y al otro Lincoln asustados, no era lo que esperaban.

Liby se sobó la mejilla que le golpeo y miro a su padre con sorpresa y algo de miedo, suponía que debía enloquecer, no esto. Miro a su otro padre- ¿Qué haces? ¡Atácalo, me golpeó!- Le ordenó. El otro Lincoln desapareció y luego apareció detrás del más pequeño.

-¡Como te atreves en golpear a tu propia hija! ¡Salvaje inútil, no te basto en violar a tus hermanas! ¡Solo eres en pequeño pervertido!-Unlincoln iba a golpearlo con su puño, pero a dirigirlo a la cabeza del más pequeño, este la detuvo con su mano. Para luego apretarla con fuerza-¡Ah, suéltame estúpido!-Lincoln miraba a su copia con desprecio, para luego darle un golpe en la entrepierna. Pero no termino ahí, a tener su cabeza a su nivel le dio un cabezazo en la frente haciendo que cayera con un gran dolor.-¡No, no puedo sufrir esto otra vez!-Unlincoln se movía de un lado a otro. Esto extraño al otro Lincoln.

-¡No puede ser, ustedes zorras, acaben con él!-Liby ordenó a las Unloud que miraban lo sucedido con miedo.- ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Aprovechen y háganle lo que quieran! ¡¿No era la razón de venir hasta aquí?!-Las Unloud menos Unlily comenzaron a llorar, dejando a Liby muy extrañada.- ¡No me vengan con eso ahora, obedezcan por un demonio, lo quiero quebrado de una buena vez!-

-Entonces era eso, ¿Verdad hija?-Un voz fría se escuchó detrás suyo, la niña a girar, se encontró con su padre más pequeño, Busco al otro y lo miro tirado en el suelo llorando.-Querías convertirme en ese idiota, para repetir lo mismo, como les dije antes a mis hermanas. ¡Yo no soy él!-Lincoln la pateó con fuerza llegando junto a Unlincoln. El Lincoln pequeño miro como su yo adulto comenzaba a cambiar, ya no era el musculoso bien parecido, sino un flacucho desnutrido y sin ropa. Este dejo de llorar y se levantó mirando a todos lados con miedo.

-Vaya, soy un asco, ya veo porque mis hermanas decían que daba pena. Ahora tiene sentido-Lincoln miro a las copias de las Unloud que estaban en el suelo llorando. Se sujetaban la cabeza con dolor, pero Unlily estaba parada mirándolo con tristeza. Ella no era una copia, era la verdadera-Lily vámonos de aquí por favor, esto no tiene que ser así-Levanto su mano y Unlily comenzó a caminar hacia él a pasos torpes.

-¡No, no puedes hacerme esto padre!-Unos tentáculos comenzaron a surgir del suelo, pero Lincoln no se inmuto-¡Eres un malagradecido, te estoy dando la posibilidad de vengarte de esas perras que te hicieron sufrir!- Liby apareció frente a él- ¿Por qué lo haces? Yo… Yo quiero ayudarte porque te necesitó, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres la maldita razón por la que vine. Así que escúchame y has lo que te digo-Liby mostraba un rostro diferente. Miedo y desesperación. Hizo algo que la molesto y que no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Me necesitas? ¿Por qué? Por lo visto tienes un gran poder ¿Y te la pasas siguiéndome?, ¿Acaso aquel de allá no te educo?-Dijo señalando a Unlincoln que miraba todo temblando y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Liby tembló y de sus ojos comenzó a salir lágrimas negras- Eres un malcriada y quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz-

-¡Cállate! ¡No pueden darme ordenes tu eres mi contenedor, no puedes hacerlo!-Liby lo miro con ira.- ¡Necesito estar en tu cuerpo, necesito vivir dentro de ti y tiene que ser por siempre!-

Lincoln la seguía mirando seriamente, no tenía miedo, todo lo que veía era una idiotez- Explícate y veré que puedo hacer-Sonrió, en verdad estaba muy calmado, era como si tuviera una gran valentía por una extraña razón.

-¿Lo disfrutas? Disfrutas que me tienes así ¿Verdad?, ¡No pase años en tu cuerpo para que me hables de esa manera!-Liby frunció el ceño, el otro Lincoln comenzó a derretirse hasta volver a ser el líquido negro de antes- Desde que nací lo único que veía era a esas zorras encima de ti, una y otra vez. ¿Sabes cómo me sentía a verte tan… Insignificante?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la comparación con su otro yo- ¿Vivías dentro de mí? Eso es.. Raro, muy raro de hecho-Lincoln miro a su alrededor, la oscuridad del lugar empezaba a abrirse, con unos pequeños puntos azules.-No sé qué decirte Liby, pero esto tiene que terminar ahora. Eres un parasito en todo el sentido de la palabra ¿No?-Un deducción algo precipitada pero valida.

-Sí, soy un parasito que creció dentro de tu cuerpo, me alimente de ti hasta que moriste. Y para que lo sepas mi apariencia la tome de mi madre. Lucy, pero llevo algo de mis tías -Liby se transformó en Lucy, Lincoln no le inmuto para nada su apariencia- Yo soy cada persona que conoces y cada persona que habita este miserable mundo. Soy la encarnación de tus pecados ¡Soy el pecado personificado de toda la raza humana!-El piso comenzó a temblar, Lincoln trato de aguantarse pero uno de los tentáculos lo sujeto, pero le dio un golpe destruyéndose al momento. Se sorprendió por lo que hizo y noto como los otros comenzaban a temblar.

-¡No puedes haces eso, debes ser un inmundo idiota como fue mi padre original!-Liby en forma de Lucy le grito, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un rojo intenso y se transformó en su madre-No luches Lincoln, debes caer y así estaremos juntos-La voz de su madre se escuchaba triste y dulce.

-Si Linky, ven con nosotros-Leni apareció al lado suyo extendiendo sus brazos- No te odiamos, solo únete y estaremos juntos para siempre- Fue rodeando por copias de sus hermanas que lo miraban con felicidad.

-Estamos aquí Bro, y siempre lo estaremos-Dijo Luna.

-¿Por qué no practicamos un poco? Te dejare ganar esta vez-Menciono Lynn.

-¡Juguemos a las princesas y a los dragones Linky!-Lola y Lana exclamaron a unísono.

-Veamos videos graciosos hermanito, seguro hay unos buenos en el internet y después podemos ir a una fiesta donde te daré los chocolates que quieras.- Luan le sonrió- ¿Qué dices Linky?-

Lincoln miraba a todas sus hermanas, la única que no estaba era Unlily, que seguía parada mirando al vacío. Y otra que curiosamente avanzaba a su dirección era Bárbara. Caminaba directo a ellos. Lincoln sentía un gran dolor verla de esa forma.

-Vamos padre, únete a nosotras y todo acabara-Liby se puso en el medio de todas, sonriéndole de una manera linda e inocente. Bárbara llego al grupo, se fijó que tenía algo en la mano ¿Una bolsa? Liby la miro y le sonrió.- ¿Quieres unirte linda? No tengo problemas, mi padre es tuyo si quieres- La morena soltó un pequeña risita y levanto el rostro mostrando unos ojos rojos brillantes. Lincoln sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba, ahora su amiga estaba infectada y lo miraba de una manera seductora.

-Sí, sí quiero a tu padre, pero hay un problema-Bárbara levanto su mano, dejando ver la bolsa. Lincoln y Liby miraron el objeto con curiosidad. De la otra mano dejo caer unos extraños palos de color verde, que tenían forma de llave o algo así.- Admito que tengo ganas que Lincoln me penetre, de hecho estoy tan excitada que lo haría ahora, pero no se lo merece, es un ángel atrapado en medio de demonios. Aun así preserva ese corazón puro que me tiene loca-Río para mirar a la niña- Tu eres un asco, tratas de tentar a un chico que no tiene nada que ver en esto- Dio la vuelta a la bolsa y una gran cantidad de granadas cayeron al piso.- Te amo Lincoln y espero volverte a ver en otra ocasión que no se en esta-Bárbara soltó una lágrimas negras para luego mandarle un beso de aire- Adiós soldado y salúdame al idiota de Ash- Bárbara le sonrió antes que un explosión ocurriera en el lugar. Lincoln miro una cortina de fuego frente de él, sus oídos perdieron la capacidad de oír pero sin antes, Escuchar un grito de dolor por parte de Liby y sintió como su cuerpo volaba por el lugar.

Pudo ver como su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos, las veces que se bañaba con Lynn, cuando Lori le daba de comer cuando era pequeño. Ver a dos pequeñas bebes idénticas siendo cargadas por su madre y una pequeña rubia que tenía en sus brazos a un murciélago de juguete. Le provocó una gran alegría en ver todo eso. Los momentos con su hermano Luke, en la escuela, en el parque. Absolutamente todo. Vio como una sombra tapaba su vista y sintió algo sólido sujetándolo, pero se sentía frio, como si fuera metal.

Su visión poco a poco se normalizaba y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un hombre de cabello negro que lo miraba con una media sonrisa. Lincoln sintió un golpe de energía repentina y se enderezo para ver cómo era rodeado por una esfera de energía azul. Mientras que unas ráfagas de fuego cruzaban arriba de dicho fenómeno.

-Disculpa por la demora chico, estuve en una clase muy extraña pero estoy vivito y coleando. Por cierto Lincoln despierta a Lars, que ya sane sus heridas-Lincoln estaba en el suelo mirando a Ash, más bien sus cara ya que una armadura gris brillante con rayas azules lo cubría- Está al lado tuyo, apúrate que esa cosa aún no está muerta-Miro a un lado y vio a su hijo, que estaba boca arriba respirando con dificultad. No sabía que pasaba pero se acercó y lo movió rápidamente. Haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe y separara apresurado a ver a todas partes, hasta fijarse en su padre.

-Padre ¿Dónde está mi tía?-Dijo con algo de esfuerzo. Lincoln miro a su alrededor y noto el cuerpo de su hermana tirado a unos metros de ellos, aún seguía desnuda. Lars a verla fue a examinarla. Estaba inconsciente y su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado. Lars gruño y miro a Ash.- ¿Qué sucedió y porque esta así?-

-Antes que digas algo más, explicación rápida, Estuve atrapado en esta cosa hasta que la inteligencia artificial llamada X me dejo mover. Debemos salir rápido de aquí sino terminaron siendo polvo y hablo literalmente-Ash cerro la máscara para luego proyectar desde su pecho un reloj que le faltaba diez minutos para terminar.- Ahora súbanse los pantalones y vámonos de aquí- Lars no dijo nada y cargo a su tía, mientras que Lincoln aún tenía sus dudas. Ash lo miro y le hizo seña que se montara detrás de él.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedo irme contigo?-Lincoln miro con curiosidad cuando el hombre se giró mostrando su espalda, ahí salieron cuatros esferas que brillaban de azul.

-Coloca tus manos en los dos círculos de arriba y tus pies en los de bajos, te pegaran a mí y así no podrás caerte-Lincoln miro con una ceja alzada lo extraño que seria. Pero no tenia de otra, hizo lo que le pidió, y cuando los toco sintió como si algo los succionaba, pegándose a la espalda del hombre.

-Wow, esto es raro. Parece como si estuvieron jugando al monito-

-Nah, mejor no te acostumbres tanto porque no soy tu niñera- Lincoln se rio un poco, era bueno volver a escuchar las estupideces del hombre. Hubo un temblor que sacudió el piso y en el campo de fuerza se pudo ver a varios plagados envueltos en llamas golpeando las energía azul.- Asi que quieren entrar, pero no estoy para juegos ahorita-Ash levanto su mano derecha y del campo de fuerza salió un rayo azul que se llevó a los plagados lejos de ellos.- Si, es bueno volver señores, pero debemos irnos, los satélites ya deben estar hasta la madre con toda esa energía acumulada-

De la armadura comenzó a salir un ruido extraño como si fuera un cohete, Lincoln a ver hacia abajo noto una luz azul saliendo de los pies de la armadura. –Oye Lars, salgamos al techo debemos mantener a esa criatura en este mismo punto- El hombre asintió con su cabeza para comenzar a levitar y así ambos saliendo volando hacia arriba. El campo seguía rodeándolos, sirviéndole como apoyo para destruir el techo del edificio. Era como estar dentro de una burbuja echa de energía.

Se podía ver los pedazos de concretos cayendo alrededor, Lincoln estaba confundido pero feliz que salieran de ese infierno, pero no evito ver hacia abajo donde aún se podía ver las llamas que provoco la explosión. Bárbara había muerto y lo hizo de una manera honorable, soltó una pequeña lágrima. Era una mujer fantástica, pero debía seguir vivo para hacer valer su sacrificio.

Al final lograron salir del edificio por la parte de arriba. Lo primero que vieron fue la luz del sol empezando a salir para un nuevo día en la destruida ciudad. Los tres miraron el firmamento y notaron algo que los sorprendió. Arriba de ellos más allá de las nubes se podía ver una esfera de luz roja que parecía aumentar de tamaño a cada momento. La luz iba creciendo más y más, hasta llegar a un tamaño exagerado.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Lincoln aun asombrado.

-Tengo entendido que es un rayo letal que tu loca hermana iba a usar para acabar con todo-La voz de Ash se escuchó dentro de la armadura.-Científica loca tenía que ser ¿No?-

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí todavía? Vámonos a un lugar seguro y esperemos que termine todo-

Hubo un silencio por parte de Ash, que incomodo a ambos Loud. Se escuchó algo como un suspiro y la cabeza de metal negó con la cabeza- Lo siento chico pero esto es el fin, el rayo va a destruir todo el planeta y no se puede detener. Perdón, trate de parar esa cosa pero tu hermana le puso un seguro muy bueno-

-¡¿Y cómo pensaban salvarnos si de todas maneras vamos a morir?!-Grito cerca de donde debería estar el oído de Ash- ¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡No aguante las torturas de mi otra hija para terminar muerto, Bárbara no se merecía morir y ahora me dices que todo está perdido!-Lincoln estaba enojado, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-Bueno yo… Iba hacer algo, pero aún no se carga los archivos-

-¿Archivos? ¿Qué archivos?- Miro al cabeza de metal pero un rugido los alerto. Debajo de ellos unos tentáculos, salieron deprisa a su dirección, chocando con el campo de fuerza azul que los rodeaba. Pero ahí no acaba, muchos otros salieron uno más grande que otros. El edificio exploto en pedazos mostrando una masa negra que comenzó a cubrir toda la ciudad en algunos segundos, Era como ver una enorme pizza llena de pedazos de edificios y casas.

-Esto no es bueno- Dijo Ash a ver como todo termino cubierto por esa cosa negra. Los tentáculos que los atacaban seguían golpeando frenéticamente el escudo. Ash abrió sus brazos y una explosión de energía los desintegro. Escuchándose el sonido de un animal herido. Miraron abajo y notaron dos enormes ojos rojos que estaban en la masa negra. Donde comenzó a elevarse mostrando una extraña criatura gigante. No sabían como describirla, era como si alguien jugara con una masa y creara una clase de monstruo feo y deforme, pero los brillantes ojos rojos daban miedo.

La criatura abrió su boca mostrando un interminable número de dientes filosos, donde se podía ver a varios plagados entre ellos, pero no estaban muertos sino que alzaban sus brazos hacia ellos, como si quisieran atraparlos. A ver que trataba de tragarlos. Desaparecieron en una luz azul y aparecieron más arriba. Pero en el mismo punto. Lincoln no entendía porque no se iban a otro lugar.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué haces? ¡A que irnos de aquí! ¿Por qué seguimos arriba de esa cosa?-Reclamó al hombre pero este seguía mirando hacia abajo.-Además tenemos un rayo mortal arriba de nosotros ¿Qué demonios planeas hacer?- Lincoln sentía que su cuerpo iba ceder en cualquier momento, estaba cansado y algo mareado. Se tocó la cabeza y estaba ardiendo. Miro hacia abajo y su vista comenzaba a dar vuelta.-Me estoy mareando Ash, no me gusta las alturas- Se aferró más a la espalda de la armadura. No le gustaba la altura en la que estaban, se sentí mal.

-Falta poco, solo dos minutos más y todo acabara-Lars miro al hombre con preocupación, su tía aún no despertaba y su padre estaba con ganas de vomitar. Esto se había ido al carajo. Miro con detenimiento el cuerpo desnudo de su tía. Abrió los ojos a notar que había perdido su virginidad, ¿Quién lo hizo? Miro a su padre, no sabía lo que había pasado cuando estaba inconsciente.- ¡Todos atento que esto se pone feo!-Ash grito y volvieron a ver a la criatura que empezaba a moverse de manera errática.

Aparecieron más cosas similares a ella pero lo más horrible fue que la masa negra adopto las formas de los rostros de la familia Loud. Era gigante y miraban con odio al pequeño grupo encima de ellos. Estaban las cara de los padres y hasta Lily. Todos soltaban un rugido que hacía temblar a cualquiera. La masa comenzó a crecer más haciendo que subieran más para evitar ser atrapados. En el medio de todas las cabezas negras estaba la de Lincoln, que abrió su boca y una gran cantidad de plagados y tentáculos salieron como una torre directo a ellos.

-Cuando pensaba que tu familia era extraña, ahora nada los supera-Ash junto gran cantidad de energía y disparo un rayo azul que partido a la mitrad a la montaña de monstruos. Siguió disparando repeliendo a las criaturas pero seguían subiendo y parecían no parar.-Los Loud, ¿Sera que soy el único que sufre por esa familia?-Esto gano un mirada enojada de Lars y Lincoln.

-¡LINCOOOOOOOOOOONLl!-Las voces de las hermanas Loud retumbaron los cielos. Las cabezas de las diez hermanas subieron con rapidez, parecían ser serpientes de varias cabezas.-¡LINCOOOOOOOOOONL!-Las diez cabezas abrieron sus bocas donde salieron más tentáculos y plagados, que iban a rodearlos en unos segundos. El trió de hombres miraban con horror, como todo se cubría de negro. La esfera comenzó a brillar mas y los llevo hacia arriba esquivando todo lo que salía de las bocas de las hermanas serpientes monstruos.

Alcanzaron un límite donde se podía ver parte del espacio. A mirar hacia abajo vieron como la masa negra aumentaba de tamaño. No solo cubría donde solía estar Royal Woods sino que la masa literalmente se había extendido a cubrir miles de kilómetros. Donde destacaban las cabezas que aumentaban de tamaño de la familia Loud.

-Si sigue así, llegara a cubrir el planeta entero. ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-Lincoln se agarró el cabello con desesperación- Si hubiera sido un mejor hermano, nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-Chico, échate toda la culpa que quieras pero mira abajo, esa cosa viene otra vez. Además solo faltan diez segundos-Ash miraba el reloj dentro de su casco con una sonrisa. Lincoln no entendía nada, hasta que vio una luz roja encima de ellos. Lars y Lincoln miraron una enorme bola de energía roja que brillaba con intensidad.- Cinco… cuatro…. Tres…. Dos… Uno ¡Groovy!-

Las cabezas llegaron a ellos a punto de tragarlos pero una luz las detuvo y miraron como un potente rayo golpeaba la esfera azul donde estaban los sobrevivientes y una intensa luz roja cubrió el firmamento. Las cabezas gritaron a sentir como eran desintegradas por un rayo que continúo hasta donde estaba la masa provocando una explosión titánica que no tardo en cubrir la superficie del planeta. Los habitantes que aún quedaban con vida, miraron con horror como una clase de explosión roja iba hacia ellos, cubriéndolos rápidamente. La tierra fue cubierta por un color rojo para luego explotar en pedazos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- El grito de Lincoln, Ash y Lars se escuchaba sin parar. Los tres sentían un choque de energía tan potente que sintieron que su cuerpo ya no estaba. El rayo rojo les cayó directo, pasando por su campo de fuerza y de alguna forma llegando al planeta. Lincoln sintió que se desprendía de la espalda de Ash y comenzaba a flotar en el espacio, mirando las estrellas brillar y algunos escombros de lo que parecía ser pedazos del planeta.

Trato de buscar con su mirada a los demás pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo podía ver una luz roja que cubría todo. ¿Estaba muriendo? Era posible por lo menos ya iba a terminar su sufrimiento. Vivió en tan poco tiempo, algo que ningún niño de su edad podría. Era un chico normal que tuvo la mala suerte de recibir la visita de seres no deseados. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero como una pluma, era el fin y eso no le molestaba. Estaría pronto con su familia y no las versiones malvadas sino su verdadera y amaba familia.

-Adiós a todos, espero entrar al cielo. Allá voy chicas, espérenme-Sonrió a sentir como su cuerpo se comprimía, tal vez por estar en el espacio. Aunque se sentía raro, ya que su corazón latía con rapidez. ¿No se suponía que debía pararse? Noto una sombra que brillaba de azul al frente suyo, lo más raro que se parecía a un hombre.

-Hola Lincoln, me da gusto en verte. Espero que no hayas sufrido tanto, ambos compartimos un pasado muy tormentoso, aunque para mí fue un final diferente-La extraña sombra desapareció dejándolo con muchas preguntas. Cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte, solo quería eso, la muerte. Ya no le quedaba nada y sabía que no valdría la pena seguir luchando. Hubo otra explosión que fue escuchada por oídos sordos. La tierra ya no existía y este mundo llego a su final.

-"La vida es un ciclo sin fin, la muerte solo es un fase que no tiene lógica alguna. Yo sé de eso porque yo soy todo y he aprendido mucho para saber que no debe terminar así"-Una voz se escuchó en los confines del espacio donde solía estar la tierra. Los rayos del sol cubrieron los restos de lo que solía ser un planeta majestuoso, lleno de vida y de muchas cosas hermosas. En especial donde solía vivir una familia muy peculiar, conocida como los Loud.

 **0 días. 0 horas. 0 segundos.**

* * *

 **Esperen el epilogó señores, aún no termina y espero que le haya gustado la historia. He tenido flojera de escribir y por esta razón estoy retrasado con esto y mis otras historias. Saludos.**

 **Para que lo sepan, la armadura de Ash es parecida a la de Superior Iron Man.**


	24. Epilogo

**Bueno amigos esto marcara el comienzo de la secuela.**

* * *

 **Epilogó.**

Solo sentía una sensación relajante como si estuviera en un descanso infinito, era raro pero muy necesario. Escuchaba los ruidos que venían de su alrededor, los cantos de los pájaros y algunas sirenas. Cada parte de su cuerpo apenas se movía y estaba bien. Quería descansar, solo eso, dormir y dejar que su mente atormentada hace poco se relajara. Aunque una pequeña molestia evitaba eso, en sus ojos algo lo fastidiaba. Cuando abrió el derecho su visión apenas era visible, abrió el otro y miro su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de color verde con varias pinturas.

Notó un escritorio de madera con varios objetos, como un cuaderno y un reloj. Tocó su cabeza, tenía un pequeño dolor, no recordaba bien lo que había pasado. Pero se sentía bien, se levantó de su asiento y se dio cuenta que estaba en su ¿Consultorio?

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? Pero ¿Dónde están los demás?-Paul miro a todas partes, buscando la presencia de sus compañeros. ¿Cómo había llegado a su consultorio?- No entiendo, estaba en el techo de un edificio y después esa mujer. Creo que era Lucy, me disparo con un rayo que salió de su dedo o algo así. En verdad que he pasado por muchos problemas- El psicólogo miro la ventana y podía escuchar varios sonidos, parecía ser de día por la luz del sol pasando por ella. Camino y la abrió para ver hacia afuera. Lo primero que vio fue a varios autos haciendo una cola en la calle, parados por el tráfico. Las personas gritaban y pitaban desde sus vehículos para avanzar.

-Extraño, pero muy común, ¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?-

Paul miro con confusión todo esto, lo único que recordaba de la ciudad, era a los plagados destruyéndola. Y el avión que vio caer a la distancia provocando una explosión increíble. En eso un recuerdo le vino en la cabeza. La mujer que atendió antes de ver el apocalipsis. Di Martino era su nombre, se fijó en un punto donde la vio siendo violada por un gran cantidad de hombres, mujeres y niños.

-Esto….. No tiene sentido-Se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a su escritorio. Abrió uno de sus gabinetes y comenzó a buscar unos papeles- No puedo estar aquí otra vez. ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Me volví loco? ¿Habrá sido un sueño?- Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, se sentía muy real los recuerdos y los dolores de su cuerpo, saco una hoja donde se podía ver una fecha en específico. Se extrañó por la fecha. – 13 de octubre, es el día que comenzó todo, si mal no recuerdo estaba aquí, acomodando unos papeles y un grupo de personas vinieron a una consulta, fue antes de la llegada de la maestra- Su brazo izquierdo le dolía un poco, miro el reloj de su escritorio y decía las diez de la mañana.

-No pudo ser un sueño, todo fue muy real- Paul tenia los recuerdos de lo que vivió, aun no entendía como llego a su consultorio. ¿Sera que se quedó dormido y lo que había vivido fue una pesadilla? Estuvo pensando todo con cuidado, desde que se enteró del fin del mundo hasta que fue herido.- Parece que si estuve soñando, pero aun siento que algo no anda bien aquí. Se siente muy…. Normal- Desvió su mirada al techo y luego a la ventana. Debía salir y ver como estaba el mundo, tal vez si se quedó dormido en el trabajo y soñó todo.

-Bueno, creo que me paso por comer tanto en el desayuno-Sonrió para luego ver su silla.- Okey, será mejor tranquilizarme, no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. De hecho nunca me ha pasado-Escuchó unos ruidos que venían de la puerta, al parecer alguien estaba afuera. Era temprano por lo que podría ser un cliente. La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a una chica de unos 16 con cabello corto de color marrón oscuro. Paul se quedó congelado en ver a Luna Loud con una guitarra en sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días mi amor!-Luna corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Para luego darle una gran sonrisa-¿Estás listo para esta noche? Mamá va a preparar una buena comida y espera que tengas la decencia de llevar algo para acompañar el menú, aunque todas estamos inquietas por este día, ya sabes porque- Le dio un codazo para luego sentarse en el sofá del consultorio, mientras afinaba su guitarra.

El hombre la miraba con curiosidad y algo de sospecha. No era para mal. Había tenido un momento muy traumante en su sueño o lo que sea que le había pasado. La chica en frente de él, se veía sana y parecía conocerlo. ¿Era su Luna? ¿No había muerto? ¿Qué mierda le había pasado?

-¿Qué te pasa Paul? Estas muy quieto ¿Y por qué no me hablas? No me digas que estas molesto conmigo o alguna de mis hermanas vino a fastidiarte con algunos de sus problemas-Luna lo miro con curiosidad. Sus ojos eran hermosos y tenía la misma personalidad que reconocía muy bien- ¡Hey! ¡Dime algo viejo!-

-Lo siento yo….. Yo estaba algo estresado, pero ya estoy bien. Dime algo Luna ¿Me conoces bien? ¿Sabes quién soy?-Paul espero la respuesta de la chica, esta lo miro con asombro. Dejo la guitarra a un lado y camino hacia él. Paul por instinto retrocedió, provocando una mirada de intriga por parte de Luna.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-Luna se quedó quieta con un rostro preocupado- Claro que te conozco tonto, eres mi novio. Llevamos meses juntos y te pones de esa manera. No me digas que vino otra vez esa asiática a echarte broma otra vez-La chica frunció el ceño. Algo que a Paul no le gusto. Cuando la miraba a la cara, veía a Unluna con esa sonrisa maligna y esos ojos rojos que le provocaban un escalofrió con tan solo pensarlo.

-Es que tuve un sueño muy raro donde eras un monstruo come carne y violador, que buscaba a Lincoln para usarlo como juguete sexual y aparte tenías muchas hijas con él-Dijo con rapidez lo que sabía. No quería perder tiempo, ni mucho que menos si estaba viviendo otra vez lo mismo, no era para hacer algo creativo o una prueba. Algo le decía que seguía en peligro y sus instintos de psicólogo eran más o menos creíbles- Por favor solo dime que me conoces y que no eres un monstruo debajo de ese cuerpo de niña aficionada al rock- Luna lo miro seriamente por un largo momento, para luego soltar un risa que lo alarmo.

-Oh vaya Paul, en verdad que tienes una mente muy loca-Luna se tocó el estómago por tanto que reía- Dime…. ¿También estaba un payaso y un elefante haciendo malabares?-

-No, pero estaba Luan con un trastorno de bipolaridad muy serio-Paul no le gusto la forma que se comportaba la chica- ¿Podrías irte?, estoy algo confundió, solo vete- La voz de Paul se escuchó algo molesta. Luna paro de reír y lo miro con enojo.

-Ahora me echas, ¿Qué te hice? No creo haberte ofendido o lastimado, y no sé lo que hablas de que soy un monstruo, has bebido mucho ¿Verdad?-Luna le hablaba con un tono de voz muy irritante, se sentía que era su Luna pero aún no estaba seguro. Se vestía igual y de cierta forma sus insultos eran iguales- ¡Deja de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro!-Luna lo miro a los ojos con ira- ¡Si quieres que me vaya, me iré, cuando se te pase la borrachera puedes llamarme!- La rockera tomo su instrumento y salió por la puerta para cerrarla con fuerza.

El ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, Soltó un largo suspiro para mirar su teléfono arriba de su escritorio. La luz brillaba desde hace rato, no le daba importancia, casi nunca respondía mensajes u contestaba alguna llamada. Aunque brillaba de un color azul y eso era extraño. Agarró el teléfono y descubrió que le habían mandado un mensaje pero el numero era raro decía O. Esto era nuevo. Abrió el bufón de mensajes y se sorprendió de lo que encontró.

-¿Tierra-12675? ¿Qué significa eso?- El mensaje que tenía el teléfono era sobre el nombre de una tal tierra. Pero era bastante curioso, ¿Por qué tenía un numero?-Wow, debo imaginar cosas, sin embargo, me parece intrigante que alguien me esté haciendo llamadas de bromas.-Miro el extraño número y frunció el ceño- Pero no existe un número así ¿Qué son estas O?-Otro mensaje le llego y era del mismo número. Lo examino y vio que era una clase de informacion sobre la misma cosa de la Tierra-12675.

-"Tierra-12675: Mundo donde existe un día donde las personas sacan su bestia interior, los crímenes han bajado gracias a este día. Conocido como La Purga. Una noche donde las personas liberan el mal que tienen contenido durante un año. No razonan, no son compasivas, solo desean destruir y cometer pecados sin fin. Tú Paul Siderakis, debes protegerte durante esa noche, porque Tú debes ser que lo ayude cuando sus hermanas lo abandonen.-Paul dejo de leer el mensaje con un gran pesadez. Ahora estaba confundido, no sabía que era todo esto. Apagó el teléfono y miro la puerta de su consultorio, a paso apresurado salió rumbo a las calles. Unas personas lo saludaron y el como tal le devolvía el gesto.- ¿Serán lo plagados? Pero ¿Qué paso con ellos? Oh cielos en que mierda estoy ahora-Miro a las demás personas que pasaban al lado suyo.

-Están todos-Paul miro a la gente que lo saludaba, era como volver a su vida cotidiana, pero el mensaje lo dejo muy asustado.-No entiendo nada, no se supone que estaba en una pesadilla- Abrió la puerta principal y miro las calles llena de gente común y corriente. Estaban bien y no tenía venas negras. Comenzó a caminar a un lugar que conocía bien, la cafetería que se encontraba en la esquina de su edificio.

Durante el camino le llamo la atención como la gente aseguraba su comercio con puertas metálicas y otras seguridades. Pasó al lado de una carnicería y vio a un hombre afilando un cuchillo. Se quedó mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía. Lo más raro que tenía un mascara de demonio. Se podía escuchar el ruido que hacia la rueda para lijar. El hombre se detuvo y lo miro a través de esa mascara. Paul tembló un poco para irse del lugar.

-Bien, eso es muy raro ¿Ira a una fiesta de disfraces para tener eso tan ridículo?-Afirmo con algo de pesadez. Se cruzó con muchas personas por la acera. Algunas le fruncieron el ceño y otras soltaban una risa algo espeluznante. Noto que traían en sus manos cuchillos e incluso pintura labial. Llego a la cafetería y noto a la dueña sacando una clase de maceta con unas banderas de los Estados Unidos. Entro mirando la maceta con intriga. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miro todo el lugar, estaba casi vacío, parecía que no tenían buena clientela. Tomo el menú y se le quedó mirando por un buen rato. ¿Qué iba hacer? Tenía dos opciones, mirar todo como un idiota o buscar algo de informacion. No era común en él tomarse una extraña sensación tan a pecho. Le gustaba investigar pero a veces dejaba todo a un lado. Sin embargo desde que despertó algo le molestaba, una sensación incomoda y muy rara. Era como si no estuviera en casa y el mensaje no lo ayudo mucho. Más bien tenía más dudas, ahora si realmente estaba vivo.

Suspiro y bajo el menú con algo de fastidio. Algo estaba mal y era referente a lo que ocurrió o soñó en su mente.

-¿Tiene su pedido señor?-Un voz lo saco de su desdicha. A desviar la mirada se encontró con una chica que tendría la misma edad de Lori. La miro con duda para luego ver su uniforme, rosado con un delantal. Era una mesera obviamente. Y una nueva ya que mayormente se la pasaba en la cafetería y nunca la había visto.-Disculpe señor, ¿Ya decidió lo que va a pedir? Por qué debo llegar a mi casa antes de la purga-La chica de cabello corto y negro dijo las palabras con molestia.

Paul miro el menú y luego a la chica- Solo quiero una taza de café por favor- La chica rodo los ojos y anoto el pedido, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Acaso quieres otra cosa?- Mostro un sonrisa que incomodo a Paul.- Faltan horas para el comienzo del desmadre, y estoy buscando solicitudes- Paul no entendió nada.

-No, solo el café, ahora no estoy para comer otra cosa-Se sobó su brazo izquierdo, podía sentir los dolores que le dejo el accidente con claridad. Pero se quedó confuso por la palabra "Purga" Era lo mismo que le mando ese tal O. La chica se fue meneando sus caderas con clara evidencia. Ignoro los atrevidos movimientos de la chica y saco su teléfono, busco nuevamente el mensaje y lo volvió a leer. No cuadraba absolutamente nada. ¿Un día donde la gente saca su bestia interior?

La mesera no tardo en traer su taza de café, bebió un sorbo y miro a la chica que aún lo miraba con esa extraña sonrisa. -¿Se te ofrece algo? Si quieres propina, espera a ver si tengo en este traje, digamos que desperté sin saber lo que traigo puesto-Soltó un pequeña risa. Pero la chica parecía algo impaciente.

-Me parece raro que un hombre tan guapo como usted se la pase por aquí. Dígame algo ¿Va a salir a pulgar?-Paul la miro con confusión. La chica inclino un poco la cabeza para acercarse a su rostro.-Por qué ahora no podemos hacer nada, pero en la noche de la purga tendremos el pasaje libre para cometer pedofilia. Si quiere puedo ir a buscarlo a su casa para que nos acompañe esta noche ¿Qué dice?- Ahora estaba hasta la madre de ignorancia.

-Espera, ¿Qué hay esta noche? ¿Qué es eso de la purga?-Paul la miro con duda, pero la chica soltó una carcajada que lo extraño- ¿Dije algo gracioso? Porque n soy del tipo, que se anda riendo de cualquier idiotez- Ese era Ash.

La pelinegro dejo de reír para mirarlo seductoramente- Vaya que sorpresa, me encuentro con un hombre con sentido de humor ¿Sabe algo? No lo hago porque quiera, más bien por mi padre. Me dijo que invitara a otro hombre para acompañarnos debido a que el edificio donde vamos hacer la fiesta lo exigió. La noche de la purga es un momento muy atareado-

Ya estaba en otro nivel. ¿Estaba borracha? Lo que le decía lo tomo por sorpresa. En eso su teléfono sonó y lo saco. Habían llegado dos mensajes. El primero era de Luna y el segundo de O. Abrió de la chica primero.

-"Espero que se te haya pasado lo borracho, mis padres tienen que viajar y la cena durante la noche de la purga no se hará. Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas el problema que tenemos con Lincoln? Bueno, sé que me dijiste que lo perdonara, pero aún estoy molesta, así que nos desquitaremos con él esta noche, pero no te preocupes, será un pequeña broma"-No tenía una explicación clara de lo que le mando su supuesta novia. Aun así sintió un malestar a leer las palabras de "Una pequeña broma". Algo le decía que había un grave problema detrás de eso.

-Oye ¿Es tu esposa?-La chica estaba al lado suyo leyendo el mensaje- Parece algo molesta por esas palabras, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es hermosa?-

-¿No te enseñaron a no leer mensajes ajenos? Hay ocasiones que un hombre necesita su espacio personal y no. No es mi esposa sino mi novia-Paul la miro con seriedad. La chica rio un poco para apartarse y sentarse en la silla del frente.- Y por lo visto, tampoco en hablar con extraños-

-Espero tu repuesta, lindo, no me digas que tu novia te quiere en su casa esta noche. Deberías aprovechar y venir conmigo, no te dirá que no-

No entendía la maña de invitarlo a la tal purga. ¿Acaso era un concierto? La pinta de la chica era casi idéntica a la de Luna. La ignoro y abrió el otro mensaje. Este tenía algo que no se esperaba.

-"Acepta en acompañar a la joven. Tienes que estar en ese momento, porque algo terrible ocurrirá con Lincoln. Debes tener cuidado cuando una explosión ocurra. Ahí se decidirá el curso de este mundo. No me tomes como un loco sino como tu guía y amigo. Perdona de antemano en llevarte a ese lugar pero ellos te encontraran en esa noche y te ayudaran a entender lo que sucede. Los que veras, tendrá un parecido a los plagados"-

Ahora si estaba asustado y confirmo que no había sido un sueño. La palabra plagado simbolizaba algo que no quería recordar. Miro a la joven que lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa. Esa chica traía algo malo en su sombra.

-Yo…. No sé qué decir, pero…- Suspiró y ordeno sus pensamientos. Cambio su rostro de confusión por uno de seriedad- Escucha, iré contigo pero solo porque alguien me lo pidió. Te parecerá raro. Sin embargo soy un hombre de palabra y cumplo mis promesas-No sabía que estaba diciendo, su mente estaba formulando palabras sin sentido.

-¡Excelente, le diré a mi familia que tenemos a otro!-La chica se levantó de la silla con un buen ánimo. Para mirarlo con una sonrisa encantadora.- No te arrepentirás, me gusta lo hombres de palabra- Dio la vuelta para irse pero sin antes mirarlo coquetamente-Mi nombre es Matilde por cierto ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Paul.. Paul Siderakis-Dijo con algo de pena.

-Bien Paul, nos vemos esta noche. Cuando termine mi turno te daré la dirección de mi casa. Si tienes un arma o un auto sería muy útil-Le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la cocina. Paul se quedó mirando por donde se fue para luego ver la taza de café. Bebió todo el contenido para mirar al frente donde podía ver a Matilde llamando desde un teléfono que se encontraba en la cocina. Se veía muy animada.

-¿En que problema me metí ahora? ¿Dónde están los demás y que se supone que haga?- Volvió a mirar los mensajes de O. Menciono algo muy curioso. ¿Él lo trajo? Si sabía de los plagados significaba que debió estar en el lugar. Si era así ¿Dónde estaba y porque todo se veía normal nuevamente? Pero algo le inquietaba, era la parte donde le decía sobre Lincoln. El chico tenía muchos problemas siguiéndolo y las Unloud eran la principal razón.

Lo único que recordaba era a Ash hablándole mientras que una luz azul lo cegaba. Matilde se acercó con una ropa casual y le dio un papel, donde podía ver una dirección de una casa.

-Recuerda. Debes llegar antes que suenen las alarmas señor con humor, porque tendrán que llegar a los golpes a mi hogar y prepárate ya que te hare muchas cosas esta noche-Matilde sonrió lujuriosamente para irse mediando sus caderas. Paul se quedó mirando el papel. Debía investigar un poco sobre este lugar. No era su mundo o al menos eso creía.

-Estoy en otro problema, espero no encontrarme con otros locos homicidas- Suspiró para quedarse mirando al techo con fastidio.- Y creía que mi vida era un infierno. Ahora…. Lo es más-

* * *

Dos hombres corrían rápidamente por unos pasillos casi destrozados y con sangre derramada en su superficie. Ambos sujetos miraban a todas partes en busca de una salida del centro comercial que extrañamente terminaron a parar. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello corto y castaño con una cámara fotográfica colgando de su cuello. Este miraba de reojo uno de los pasillos donde podía ver a esas criaturas dando pasos torpes y lentos hacia un sitio en específico.

-Aun no puedo creer que termine en un sitio similar al mío. Estuve muy estresado con lo que paso en mi hogar y ahora ando corriendo en un centro comercial, lleno de otro monstruos-El otro hombre hablo con fastidio mientras cargaba su arma- Oye Frank, dime algo ¿Estás seguro que el amigo tuyo del helicóptero vendrá?- El sujeto portaba un traje militar y un cabello rubio. Además de una barba del mismo color de su cabello. Este miraba con atención el pasillo donde estaban las criaturas.- Quiero buscar a mi hija, no se precisamente donde estoy, pero el mensaje que me llego de este teléfono, dice que me encuentro en una Tierra-100345-Rex sacó un teléfono táctil que mostraba un mensaje.

Despertó en una tienda de televisores y cuando salió se encontró con un grupo de personas, que le preguntaron muchas cosas sobre una tal epidemia. Que si los militares venían ayudar y que si sabía que estaban ahí. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse y recordar lo ocurrido anteriormente. Lo que pensó en ese momento era que las personas estaban escondidas de los plagados. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a lo que nunca creyó que existiera. Zombis y eran los verdaderos zombis. No eran plagados ya que estos obviamente eran muy torpes y lentos. Después se encontró con la llegada de un periodista llamado Frank West. Que vino por la noticia de una cuarentena de la ciudad que supuestamente estaba.

La gente estaba preocupada y muy asustada. Él era un militar pero no sabía en donde estaba y que paso después de que ese chico de azul o lo que fuera apareciera. Frank se presentó ante él y le pregunto si sabía algo al respecto de la epidemia zombi. Rex no supo cómo responderle, porque no sabía nada de zombis y no fue tomado bien por las demás personas. Acusándolo que no quería rebelarle el secreto. Típico de las películas pero esta no era una película. Se alejó de la muchedumbre y cuando estaba cerca de una fuente, un sonido que venía de su bolsillo lo alerto.

Sacó de su traje un teléfono donde salía algo muy confuso. Algo sobre una Tierra con un número raro. Un tal O le había enviado el mensaje y además no sabía de donde había salido el teléfono. Al rato de leer el primer mensaje, otro le llego. Era del mismo sujeto y lo que decía lo desconcertó mucho.

-"Tierra-100345: Realidad donde un parasito desencadenara un apocalipsis zombi. Huye de sus mordidas y sigue a un hombre llamado Frank West. Te sacara del edificio y después ellos te encontraran para sacarte de ahí. Perdona de antemano por llevarte hasta ahí. Hazme caso y sobrevivirás"- El mensaje fue claro y a la vez confuso. Rex no le haría caso a tales palabras de un posible bromista pero viendo su situación, era lo más sensato que podía hacer. Fue como si supiera que iba a conocer a Frank. Quizás lo estaba observando, eso le daba miedo. No sabía dónde estaba su hija adulta de un futuro alternativo y que paso con su mundo. Iba a buscarla en el centro comercial, tal vez estaba en algún lugar. Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando una señora mayor abrió las puertas para buscar a un perro y ahí les dio paso a los monstruos.

Siguió la indicación dada por O y se juntó con el tal Frank West. Ahora se encontraba junto a él, buscando a otros sobrevivientes en el centro comercial y buscando la salida al techo, donde según lo espera el helicóptero que lo trajo en primer lugar. Frank era un hombre con un buen carácter. Parecida un gran luchador en especial ahora que estaban asechados por unos monstruos.

-Claro que si amigo. Mi compañero debe esperarme, pero hay que apresurarnos ya que tiene un tiempo límite sino me dejara tirado- Frank arregló su cámara y levanto su bate de beisbol- Las cosas están muy complicadas aquí, hay que cuidarnos de los locos que andan por ahí. Y te aseguro que hay más de ellos allá abajo. Aunque tu situación me confunde-Frank miro a Rex con duda- ¿Dices que vienes de otro mundo y que estás buscando a tu hija monstruo de un futuro alternativo? ¿Y que alguien te trajo aquí y te informo que debías seguirme porque te podría ayudar?-

-Se escucha como una locura, pera serte sincero, estoy más confundido que tú. En un momento estaba luchando con unas personas con venas negras y al otro estoy escapando de unos zombis.-Rex tenía muchas cosas que no comprendía. Una risa vino del periodista para luego mirarlo con un rostro lleno de alegría.

-Bueno, será mejor que sigamos. Si es cierto de que alguien nos viene a buscar según el mensaje que me ensayaste. Puede ser una posibilidad de sobrevivir a esto. Aun así me llama la atención el número que tiene la palabra tierra. ¿Qué significa?-

-Creo que es un tipo de clasificación, pero no sé de qué. Oh no tenemos visitas-Señalo un grupo de zombis que venían a su dirección.- A veces se debe guardar silencio en momentos así, pero nunca creí que sería en esta situación.

-Yo tampoco, pero a darle compañero. Porque esto se pone muy feo-

Frank y Rex salieron de su escondite rumbo a otro lugar. Ambos tenían en mente salir de esto a toda costa. ¿Otro mundo? ¿Zombis? La vida estaba jugando con fuego innecesario y muy estúpido dado en el caso de come carne putrefactos. Aunque Rex agradecía que no fueran listos y rápidos porque los plagados eran un cosa de otro nivel.

* * *

Este lugar estaba en una decadencia bastante parecida a su mundo, pero la diferencia era que no había ningún plagado en los alrededores. Su cuerpo estaba algo doloroso, no se extrañaba de lo que vivió hace minutos, o el tiempo que estuvo en aquel edificio junto a Lincoln y los demás. Estaba confundida, esta ciudad no tenía algo en buen estado. Las calles estaban sucias y llenas de algunos cuerpos, pero había personas normales caminando como si nada. El ambiente estaba más o menos como su mundo de origen.

Se encontraba arriba de un edificio contemplando el cielo azul tapado con algunas nubes negras. Se sentía en casa pero sabía que no era así. Bajó de un salto del techo y cayó cerca de un grupo de niños que la miraron con asombro. Los miro con detalle y noto lo deteriorado de su ropa. Parecían unos vagabundos. Les sonrió pero estos se echaron a correr en dirección opuesta.

-Sé que soy un monstruo, pero no es para tanto irse asustados-Paso su mano por su cabello negro. Su vestido estaba algo rasgado, y sus enormes pechos le daban un poco de molestia. Unhaiku suspiro, no entendía porque tenía unos atributos de tal magnitud.-Las cosas que hago para estar con Lincoln, no puedo creer todo lo que paso. Estoy en un crucigrama sin fin de muerte e inexistencia-Sacudió un poco su vestido y comenzó a caminar por la acera sin un rumbo especifico. ¿Qué iba hacer? Lo más sensato que tenía en mente era encontrar a Unalice. Había despertado arriba de un techo en un edificio de una ciudad que no conocía. Aunque las calles le resultaba algo familiar.

La gente la miraba caminar de una manera extraña. En especial los hombres que la miraban con clara lujuria. Sus rostros le provocaban asco. Los hombres eran casi igual a los plagados, solo que no tenía venas negras. Sus ojos mostraban una clara intención hacia ella. Paso por algunos negocios y noto a unos hombres apuntando sus armas en dirección a una mujer. Que se veía obviamente asustada. Unhaiku gruño por eso, miro el letrero. Era una dulcería y por lo visto había niños ahí.

Abrió la puerta del local y el timbre sonó, alertando a los tres hombres que se encontraban asaltando el lugar. Unhaiku los miro con seriedad. Sus ojos rojos le daban una apariencia muy intimidante.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Lárgate antes que te metamos un bala en la cabeza!-Uno de ellos la apunto con su arma. Para luego acercársele con un rostro lleno de ira. Sonrió ante su actitud, un hombre que no se asustaba por su apariencia- ¿Qué eres? ¿Una gótica? Vaya creí que esa gente estaba muerta, aunque tienes un buen físico-La miro de arriba abajo.

-Es cierto, mira sus enormes pechos y el vestido negro apretado. Es obvio que en una prostituta-Otro de ellos se paró al lado suyo, mirando sus atributos fijamente- ¡Wow, en verdad que son enormes, ninguna prostituta que haya visto antes, las tiene así de grandes! Dime nena ¿Son reales?-El hombre se pegó muy cerca de su oído. Sintió una ira incontrolable y aún más cuando el hombre trato de tocar uno de sus pechos. De un movimiento rápido agarro su mano y la torció haciendo gritar al hombre. Los otro dos reaccionaron y la apuntaron directo al pecho.

Soltó una risa que hizo temblar a los hombres. Desde niña no le gustaba mostrar alguna emoción, ni mucho que menos reírse de algo tan patético. Pero el virus del pecado que recorría sus venas cambiaba drásticamente eso. Una vez Clyde le conto, que tenía un archivo donde tenía especificado que no le gustaba las personas muy alegres y era cierto, pero había sus excepciones. Era el caso de Lincoln, su alegría era como una luz al final de un túnel oscuro y decadente. No dicho por ella sino por su hermana Lucy. Y con el tiempo que estuvo con él, le dio la razón. Era distinto y muy bueno en lo que hacía. Su corazón en ese entonces empezó a latir por él y desde ahí comenzó todo esta locura.

-¡Suéltalo ya maldita zorra o voy a disparar!-La orden de uno de los hombres la volvió a la realidad, miro como el sujeto trataba de zafarse de su agarre, le estaba dando golpes con su pie, esto la molesto y de un movimiento lo lanzo contra la pared, dejándole inconsciente- ¡Pero que mierda, ahora sí que sacaste boleto zorra, trabajamos para Labrant y seguro te querrá conocer-El hombre apuntó una de sus piernas, para dejarla inmóvil, sonrió y apareció detrás de el para agarrarlo por el cuello y quebrarlo para tirarlo junto a su compañero.

-Solo quedas tu ¿No? Me da gracia personas como tú y tus amigos, idiotas que buscan lo fácil por medio de crímenes-Unhaiku miro al último de los hombres. Este temblaba del miedo, podía sentir sus sentimientos, era solo un cobarde que se hacia el hombre con un arma, conoció a muchos de su clase y no valían la pena- Vete antes que me arrepienta, no estoy de humor para soportar a imbéciles como tú-El sujeto no dijo nada y salió corriendo de la dulcería rápidamente dejando a sus compañeros en el suelo como basura que eran.

Vio a la mujer que seguía mirándola con miedo, se acercó a ella pero rápidamente se cubrió con sus manos.-¡Por favor no me lastime, le daré todo lo que quiera pero no me haga nada!-

No entendió el miedo de la mujer. ¿No se había dado cuenta que la salvo? Miro a los niños al lado suyo y estos la miraban igual para luego salir corriendo de la tienda. Este lugar tenía algo raro. Se fijó en la mujer que seguía temblando parada en el mostrador, rodo los ojos y salió del lugar con poco ánimo. Noto al grupo de personas que la miraban asombradas, para luego seguir su rumbo con rapidez. Parecía que hizo algo que no debía. Sus rostros mostraban una muestra de miedo y confusión. Ignoro las miradas de las personas y camino a otro lugar. Debía saber dónde estaba y este sitio de cierta forma no le daba algún indicio. Siguió su camino pasando por las calles llenas de borrachos y de gente usando alguna droga. Le daban miradas de molestia y de lujuria, este lugar la está incomodando.

-¿Qué ocurre en este sitio? ¿Por qué actúan de esa forma? Viví en un mundo apocalíptico pero esto es diferente-Miro a un grupo de personas golpeando a otras, y lo más sorprendente que había un policía en el lugar. Este la miro y le dio una sonrisa presumida. Paso de largo, era posiblemente alguna pandilla que atraparon, aunque había algo raro en todo esto.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego lo que parecía ser unos suburbios. Era casi igual como la ciudad, gente de mal estado y casas deterioradas, sin ninguna pizca de color. Sin embargo algo de todo esto le pareció familiar. Se topó con un grupo de mujeres, que dada por su apariencia eran unas prostitutas. Las miro con atención, específicamente a una castaña con un traje rojo que mostraba su obligo con una falda del mismo color. La mujer se fijó en ella y se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Déjame adivinar, eres nueva ¿Verdad?-Le hablo con algo de molestia.-Temo decirte que estamos llenas y no solo por las pequeñas de allá- Unhaiku desvió la mirada en ver a un grupo de niñas vestidas muy indecentes para niñas de sus edad- Pero tus pechos serian una gran ganancia y sabes de lo que hablo... Un momento me resultas familiar ¿Nos hemos visto antes?-

-No lo creo, soy nueva en esta ciudad y no creo haber visto a una prostituta como tú-Dijo con desdén.

-¿Nueva en Royal Woods? Vaya, nunca creí que alguien viniera a la ciudad del pecado. Bueno en realidad todo el país lo es-

Unhaiku la miro con asombro.-¿Esto es Royal Woods? Pero se ve completamente destruido- Miro el lugar sin poder creérselo, era su hogar, pero lo único que supo de él. Fue que termino hecho escombros y polvo después que la Montaña mandara misiles para destruirla. No estaba en su mundo, pero ¿En dónde se encontraba?

-¿Estas drogada? Debe ser una buena para dejarte tan desubicada, aun así me pareces conocida, pero no se dé dónde - La castaña la miro fijamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, su cabello negro largo y su vestido negro la sacaron de duda.- ¡No puede ser! Eres….. Eres Haiku ¿No? La gótica que se la pasaba con Lucy Loud- Unhaiku la miro con asombro, tratando de identificarla, sabia su nombre, no le sorprendía si vivía en un Royal Woods. Había la posibilidad que el chico azul la enviara a un momento del tiempo donde algo cambio por las bombas o la envió a un mundo parecido al suyo.

-Sí, pero aún no se quién eres- Se cubrió un poco por la manera que la miraba la mujer.

-Oh cielos, no supe nada de ti después de lo que le paso a los Loud. Escuche que te habías ido, mírate ahora. ¿Eres una prostituta bien rica? O ¿Esposa de algún millonario? Por cierto soy Cristina, estudiamos juntas en la misma escuela-

Eso fue un tiro para su mente, miro de arriba abajo a la mujer que decía ser Cristina. Y tenía razón, se parecía a ella pero más grande. Esto era inesperado y a la vez gracioso. Concia muy bien a la niña que le gustaba a Lincoln, según Lucy se había cambiado de salón para no estar con su hermano. Por el vergonzoso video que salía de él.

-¿En verdad eres Cristina? Nunca pensé que fueras a trabajar de…

-Prostituta, si lo sé, pero que más se va hacer en un mundo lleno de muerte y sin ningún sustento decente. No te imaginas de los idiotas que se la pasan por aquí. Labrant se la pasa mandando a idiotas de poco rango, pero de que más se puede vivir-

Para ser sincera, no conocía a ese sujeto, los ladrones de la tienda lo mencionaron y ahora ella. Las cosas estaban muy raras. Este lugar era como una copia menos apocalíptica de su mundo, solo que aquí las personas estaban en un auge de baja autoestima y muy poca decencia. En el aire se sentía la desesperación y el miedo de la gente, no tan fuerte como en su mundo pero casi lo igualaba.

-Mira quien viene ahí, te gustara verlo otra vez ¿Verdad Haiku?-Cristina miraba a un lado con una gran sonrisa- Pobre, hace días que mataron a su otra familia y viene tan decaído como siempre. He tratado de animarlo pero el muy idiota se aleja sin ninguna pizca de placer-

Unhaiku desvió la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron en ver a un hombre con una bata de doctor en su hombro, se veía triste pero mayor fue su sorpresa en ver de quien se trataba. Era… Era Lincoln. El Loud se detuvo y las miro con molestia pero se fijó en ella. Esos ojos la incomodaron, era los mismos que conocía, pero tenía algo muy diferente. Algo que de cierta forma le recordaba al otro Lincoln que se encontraba tirado en esa celda.

-Hola Linky, que bueno verte, a veces pienso que solo lo haces para vernos ¿No es cierto?-Lo dicho por Cristina provoco un gruñido por parte del hombre.-Vamos no me mires así, solo trato de animarte después de la muerte de Cookie-

-Solo paso por aquí, porque es el único camino seguro para mi trabajo, además no tengo tiempo para tus insinuaciones Cristina-Lincoln se escuchaba molesto. Unhaiku quería decir algo, pero su cuerpo no reacciona, debía admitirlo, este Lincoln se veía muy guapo, no como el desnutrido y casi muerto de su mundo. Este tenía un aura tan excitante. Era por la maldita sangre negra que recorría su cuerpo. No dejaba de pensar en eso-¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Otra prostituta que viene a ganarse la vida de la peor forma que este maldito y decadente mundo puede dar?-

Se sintió intimidada por la mirada fría y bastante excitante de este Lincoln. Sus ojos mostraban algo que nunca creyó ver en él.- No soy un prostituta, solo pasaba por aquí y …. Termine aquí con Cristina, pero solo estoy de paso. Ya me voy-Iba a dar la vuelta pero la voz de Cristina la detuvo.

-¿A que no sabes quién es Lincoln? Es Haiku la ex amiga de tu hermana Lucy-

-¿Haiku?- Lincoln la miro detenidamente para luego suspirar, su rostro cambio a uno más calmado, algo que la sorprendió. Su aura había cambiado a una más relajante-Disculpa por eso, pero estoy acostumbrado a ver caras muy molestas, pero me sorprende que estés aquí, lo único que supe que te fuiste de la ciudad después de… -Lincoln dejo de hablar y miro al suelo con tristeza.-No importa, tengo que llegar a casa, debo hacer otras cosas. Pero debo decir que estas muy cambiada, nunca pensé que tendrías unos pechos tan grandes- El peliblanco miro con atención las enormes esferas que tenía en frente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en su cara. Se sentía bien que alabara sus atributos, era el único que se lo merecía. Sintió un pequeño liquido saliendo de su entrepierna, se estaba mojando y aun mas con esa media sonrisa que le daba el Lincoln adulto.

-Pero no entiendo el color rojo de tus ojos Haiku ¿Te hiciste alguna loca operación? No sabía que existía una tecnólogia para cambiar de color de ojos, al menos que este en un siglo pasado-Soltó un pequeña risa.

-Es que pase por una situación muy deplorable, pero no creas que fue mala, más bien cooperativa-

-Está bien, hoy en día, la vida ha decaído tanto que las personas buscan un momento de placer a toda costa, no digo que te hayas metido en problemas-Lincoln se quitó de encima a Cristina que estaba frotando su cuerpo con el suyo.-Cristina es un ejemplo, cada día trata de seducirme y entiendo sus motivos pero no estoy en condiciones para una ralacion y eso que estuve casado-

-No digas eso Lincoln, puedo hacerte feliz si quieres, no es tarde para buscar a una nueva esposa. En especial si eres tan joven y guapo-Cristina hablo seductoramente cerca de él. Ganándose un gruñido de Unhaiku- Puedo darte un hijo si quieres, no tengo problemas en perder mi figura, estoy harta de salir cada mañana a vender mi cuerpo por lo que abandonar esto y tener una familia me gustaría-

-Lo siento pero no, te dije que no quiero tener otra hija. Aún quiero a la que perdí-Lincoln pasó de largo pero sin antes de mirarla- Me da gusto en verte Haiku, espero que te cuides, pero fue un error regresar a esta ciudad ya no es un buen sitio para vivir-Se marchó dejando a ambas mujeres confundidas.

-Ese Lincoln y sus homosexualidades, ¿Sabías que estuvo casado con Cookie? Esa perra tiene suerte de ser salvada por él y después casarse como una sanguijuela-Cristina rio un poco. Unhaiku la miraba seriamente mientras sentía que un gran dolor venia de su interior- Labrant fue bueno en dejarlo con vida y en darle una lección, la pobre fue mutilada y su hija termino como recompensa para un grupo de mujeres sicópatas. Las noticias corren como ratas en un chiquero como este-

Unhaiku comenzó a temblar mientras apretaba los dientes con más fuerza. Las palabras de la mujer le daban un gran dolor.

-Debería hablar con los hombres que conozco que trabajan para él, para que lo golpeen y me lo traigan para tenerlo como juguete sexual. Lincoln era un chico muy raro pero ahora es un buen partido ¿No lo crees?-Cristina la miro con una sonrisa maligna. Unhaiku sintió de repente una gran ira.-El idiota me ha rechazado desde que llego a la ciudad y prefirió en irse con una cualquiera fracasada. Solo espera cuando lo tenga entre mis pechos, lo hare sufrir más que un perro enfermo y..

-Cristina-Unhaiku la llamo y esta paro de hablar para mirarla con duda- Vete al infierno maldita zorra de cuarta- Antes que la mujer dijera algo. Con su mano derecha la movió con rapidez por su cuello, contándolo enseguida. Provocando que un chorro de sangre saliera del cuerpo de la prostituta. La otras mujeres y las niñas presentes dieron un grito de horror por lo que había pasado. Unhaiku ignoró sus gritos y agarró la cabeza de la mujer que tenía los ojos aun abiertos, mostrando sorpresa y miedo.

-Además que nunca me agradaste y temo decirte que tienes el cuerpo de un espantapájaros-Lanzo la cabeza enfrente del grupo de mujeres- Y ustedes, si se atreven en decir algo, les juro que serán las siguientes-Las mujeres asintieron y se fueron del lugar rápidamente. Unhaiku sonrió, se sentía bien matar nuevamente. –Que bien se siente volver a matar, llevaba tiempo en ver sangre de una basura en mis garras. Pero qué más da, estoy en otro lugar y quiero empezar de nuevo - Miro por donde se había ido Lincoln, su olor aun estaba en el aire. Sonrió y tomo rumbo para poder alcanzarlo.

Unhaiku iba en dirección a la casa de Lincoln, mientras era observada por un ser de color azul arriba de un techo de una casa.- Informacion de la Tierra-120, la mujer conocida como Haiku, ha comenzado a seguir al Lincoln-120, conclusión, no debo interferir hasta que ellos lleguen a este lugar- El ser de azul desapareció del lugar. Debía buscar a sus otros objetivos.

* * *

-¡Lincoln despierta! ¡Despierta de una buena vez holgazán, ya está listo el desayuno!-

Abrió los ojos a escuchar esa voz muy conocida. Lo primero que vio fue el techo del lugar, para después enderezarse y mirar a la pequeña niña del vestido rosa con un rostro muy molesto. Se froto los ojos para estar seguro que la miraba. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y miro la sabana que lo cubría. No tardo en alarmarse y sentirse asustado.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué paso con el monstruo?-Lincoln tembló mientras miraba su alrededor completamente confundido.

-¿Monstruo? ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla? Eso te pasa por comer muchos dulces, para la próxima me lo das a mí-Lola estaba parada al lado de su cama, aunque no entendía como había llegado ahí- Levántate, ya son las nueve de la mañana, eres muy flojo-

La miro con duda. -¿Realmente eres Lola o la Lola adulta maniática?- Pregunto con sospecha, se dio cuenta que traía su pijama. Esto no tenía sentido.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que soy Lola estúpido, apresúrate ya que tengo que ir a mi concurso señorita linda y cariñosa-La niña dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación. Lincoln se levantó y busco una de sus ropas, se la coloco con cuidado y se miró al espejo de su habitación. Se tocó parte del rostro. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo único que recordaba era que estaba en el espacio junto a Lars y Ash, pero más nada.

Salió con cuidado mirando con atención lo que ocurría en frente de él. Estaban sus hermanas en sus comunes asuntos. Lori y Leni estaban jalando de ambas partes de un camisón azul. Luan tenía al señor cocos practicando algún chiste. Luna estaba con su guitarra, Lynn con un balón de futbol. Dio algunos pasos y miro por la puerta de al lado donde podía ver a las gemelas peleándose.

-¡Wincoln!-Se sorprendió a escuchar una pequeña voz. A mirar abajo se encontró con Lily, que tenía su mantita en su mano-¡Wincoln, hola!- La niña extendió sus brazos para que la cargara. Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, paso de largo y dejo a la niña con un rostro de tristeza.

-No entiendo, ¿Dónde están todos? Se suponía que estaba siendo atacado por un monstruo con las caras de mis hermanas-

-Eso es interesante Lincoln. ¿Cómo era el monstruo?- Reacciono y miro atrás suyo donde Lucy lo miraba con su típica sonrisa. De un movimiento rápido la empujo haciendo que cayera y soltara su libro de poemas, el ruido fue tal que llamo la atención de sus hermanas.- Eso me dolió hermano. ¿Por qué me empujaste?-Lucy tenía parte de su cabello descubierto, donde podía ver uno de sus ojos azules como el cielo. Lincoln negó con la cabeza y comenzó a retroceder.

-Lincoln ¿Por qué empujaste a Lucy?-Volteó para encontrarse con Lori, que lo miraba de mala manera- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te quedas con esa cara de bobo?-

-¡No, ustedes son monstruos que me quieres engañar!-Las señalo con su dedo.-¡Aléjense sino les daré un paliza! ¿Entendieron?-Alzo su puño amenazante, que asusto a sus hermanas.

Todas lo miraron desconcertadas, incluso Lisa salió de su habitación para ver lo que ocurría.- ¿Ahora qué le pasa a Lincoln? ¿Tuvo otra pesadilla?-Pregunto la genio sin animo.

-¡Oye Lincoln! ¿Crees que puedes venir con tus rabietas y amenazarnos de esa forma? Parece que necesitas que te den un lección.-Lynn choco sus puños y se acercó al peliblanco. Este la miro con molestia y preparado para todo.-¿Dónde quieres el gol… ¡AH!- Las hermanas Loud abrieron la boca por lo que Lincoln hizo. Había golpeado a Lynn justo en la cara. La castaña retrocedió tapando su rostro con ambas manos. Pero no acabo ahí. Lincoln le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago y luego otro golpe en la cabeza.

Lynn cayó al suelo casi desmayada. Los golpes eran muy fuertes. Lincoln la miro con ira para luego ver a sus otras hermanas.- ¡Dije que se alejen, no quiero hacerle daño, pero no puedo seguir siendo parte de sus malditos juegos!- Todas se alejaron de él. Se sentía raro pero las caras de sus hermanas mostraban mucho miedo. Lynn se levantó poco a poco con terror reflejado en su cara.

El peliblanco bajo las escaleras ignorando las miradas de sus hermanas. Esto fue muy diferente.

-No puede ser real, todas están muertas. Eso otro truco-Llego al pie de la escalera y vio a sus padres que llegaban a casa con una gran sonrisa- Y un truco de mal gusto-

* * *

Varias mujeres se encontraban en una habitación, rodeando una cama donde se podía ver a una mujer de cabello rubio, siendo tratada por las heridas de su cuerpo. Todas estaban tristes y muy preocupadas por su estado. Había varias niñas que lloraban sin parar. No esperaban esto, ni mucho que menos que estuviera ella nada más. Una de ellas trajo una cubeta con agua para limpiar la sangre negra que estaba en su piel. La mujer miraba al techo sin decir ninguna palabra. Esto las asusto, nunca estaba callada y siempre sonreía, pero ahora solo estaba ahí, como un cadáver sin vida.

-Tía Lily ¿Nos puede escuchar? ¿Nos entiende? Díganos algo por favor-Una mujer de cabello castaño largo y lentes miraba fijamente a los ojos de la mujer- ¿Dónde está Lars? ¿Qué les paso?-

-¡Leina déjala en paz, no ves que está enferma!-Una de las niñas grito-¡Hay que buscar a Lars, seguro debe estar donde la encontramos!- La niña tenía el cabello rubio con varias pecas en sus mejillas. Tenía un vestido verde con amarillo.- ¿Por qué no estaba junto a él y porque sangra tanto por debajo?-

-¡Susy, vete a jugar con tus hermanas, esto no te incumbe!-Grito una mujer con un cicatriz en la mejilla y con un cabello blanco con algunos mechones rubios. La niña comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación.-Esas niñas cada da me irritan más maldita sea-

-No debiste gritarle Shannon, Susy es muy delicada. Pero también estoy inquieta por la condición de nuestra tía, ¿Qué has sabido Leina?-Una mujer vestida con traje militar miro a la de los lentes. Tenía cabello rubio con un parche de pirata en el ojo derecho- No creo que esto esté bien, ni mucho que menos que sangre tanto por debajo-

-Y no lo está, será mejor buscar en los alrededores a nuestro querido hermano. Los exámenes indican que nuestra tía fue violada y que su salud decae a cada momento-Leina miro a sus otras hermanas con tristeza.- Solo pienso lo peor, pero debemos apresurarnos. Lo único que no quiero es que Lars ande por ahí herido, mientras hablamos- La mujer salió seguida de algunas de su hermanas, menos Shannon que miraba a su tía con el ceño fruncido. Recordó los gritos que las pequeñas hicieron cuando la encontraron desnuda cubierta de sangre negra a unos metros de la base. Cuando llego junto a sus otras hermanas casi les da un infarto.

-Juro que haré pagar al bastardo que te hizo esto-Vio a todas sus hermanas moviéndose a la sala principal. La gran mayoría estaban investigando las extrañas muertes de los plagados que se encontraban merodeando en las cercanías. Estos se estaban descomponiendo y morían. Pero con la condición de su tía esto no traía nada bueno- Demonios Lars, espero que estén bien, no me perdonaría si algo te pasa-Suspiro para irse del lugar cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no molestar a Unlily.

Esta última seguía mirando al techo. Su cuerpo no respondía. Pero podía sentir ese dolor agudo de su estómago. Unos ruidos raros se escuchaban en la habitación, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse. Algo andaba mal. Trato de levantarse pero no sentía las piernas. Se podía oír algo mordisqueando alguna cosa, sintió como si algo salía debajo de ella. Era un dolor muy diferente y muy doloroso. Trato de gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales no funcionaban. Quería gritar, quería llorar, pero nada pasaba. Su cuerpo estaba en un trance. Un trance que comenzó cuando su hermano, aquel hombre guapo y musculoso le quitaba su inocencia. Aquella inocencia que le provocaba felicidad, aun podía sentir la sensación de placer que la inundo en ese entonces, y quería mas, pero…. Pero sabía que estaba mal.

Junto algo de su energía en sus brazos, y los apoyo en la cama para alzar la parte de arriba. Lo primero que vio fue oscuridad pero las luces se encendieron revelando algo que la horrorizo. Sus piernas, sus piernas no estaban. Solo un gran charco de sangre negra sobre la cama que caía a los costado de ella manchando el piso a su alrededor.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, para gritar por el dolor, pero nada. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, era horrible el dolor que sentía, noto como la cintura para abajo estaban destrozadas, como si un animal la hubiera masticado. Miro hacia la puerta, sus sobrinas no se habían dado cuenta. Busco con su mirada desesperadamente algo con que moverse, pero no había nada útil. Escuchó un ruido que vino al costado de su cama. Poco a poco movió su cabeza buscando el origen del ruido y se sorprendió en encontrarse con una pequeña niña de cabello rubio claro que la miraba con curiosidad.

La niña tenía el ojo derecho de color rojo y el izquierdo de un color plateado muy bonito. Tenía unas pequeñas pecas decorando sus mejillas y estaba desnuda pero cubierta con la sangre negra que bajaba poco a poco al suelo. Tenía un cabello rizado que le llegaba a los hombros. La pequeña miro a todas partes sin quitar su rostro confundido. Unlily estaba confundida, esa niña no era una de sus sobrinas, nunca la había visto y sabía exactamente quienes eran cada pequeña de su hogar, pero esta era distinta se sentía diferente a las demás. La niña la miro fijamente y luego donde solían estar sus piernas. Se sentó al borde de la cama para dirigir su mano a la suya.

-Mami tengo hambre ¿Puedes darme más comida?-La niña tenía un voz dulce y muy adorable. Su apariencia daba a entender que tenía seis o siete años, pero quedo impactada que le dijera mami. Miro su entrepierna, parte de ella estaba destrozada, dando a entender que algo salió o entro por ahí. Su mente entendió lo que pasaba. Ese Lincoln, aquel hombre que la penetró varias veces. Se vino dentro de ella muchas veces. Pudo sentir todo su líquido llenando su interior. Ese líquido codiciado por sus hermanas y ahora por ella.-¿Dónde está mi papi? Lo quiero ver ahora mami, tengo frio, ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde están mis hermanas?-

Unlily miraba con sus ojos rojos a la pequeña niña que la miraba suplicante. Como si pidiera algún juguete u otra cosa. Quería hablar, quería decirle algo, su corazón sentía algo diferente ahora. Era su hija y estaba ahí, pero no podía hablarle. Maldecía su condición, pero no entendía adónde se habían ido sus piernas. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió algo fuera de lugar en su mano.

A mirar se encontró que no estaba, vio a la niña masticando parte de su mano izquierda. La misma que había agarrado.- Tengo hambre madre y quiero más de ti.-La voz de la niña cambio a la de una mujer. -¿Dónde está mi hermano Lars? Debo encontrarlo, debemos procrear la nueva generación de Unloud- La niña comenzó a crecer hasta tomar la forma de una mujer adulta de grandes pechos, más grandes que Unlola y Unlana, con un cintura bien pronunciada y un cabello que le llegaba a hasta las rodillas. Pero lo más raro era que parecía tener mente propia, porque se movía de un lado a otro como un río. La mujer la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos como piraña.

-Lo siento madre, pero fue lindo convivir contigo por tan poco tiempo-El ojo rojo de la mujer comenzó a brillar mientras que el plateado era cubierto de negro. Unlily se asustó cuando de la boca de la mujer salía una clase de gusano que a su vez tenía boca propia. Este rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, atravesando su pecho. Miro con asombro y miedo lo que pasaba. Su hija, su propia hija la iba a matar. Sintió como si algo se movía dentro de ella.

Para luego sentir como subía por su garganta. De su boca el mismo gusano salió con pedazos de su carne. Comenzó a llorar por el horrible dolor. Escucho unas risas, las risas de su hija. Esa voz que tenía era tan fea que nunca creyó que existiera. Era como escuchar un monstruo en carne propia. Podía sentir la maldad de la mujer y era peor que la que tenía aquella niña que atacaba a Lincoln, y no solo eso. Su energía era igual de poderosa que su sobrino. Era como si fueran iguales. Aunque había algo extraño en su energía, una clase de ¿Bondad?

El gusano salió rápidamente destrozando lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Unlily, para luego regresar al interior de la boca de la mujer. Esta tocio un poco, para luego arreglar un poco su cabello y fijarse en su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto para que luego la sangre negra la cubriera tomando la forma de un vestido blanco con toques de negro en los bordes. Su cabello en movimiento cambio de un color blanco que brillaba con si fuera un lámpara.

-Uf, se me olvido preguntarle mi nombre-Dijo la mujer dulcemente- Bien ¿Cómo puedo llamarme? A ver, debe empezar con L para honrar a la familia así que-Miro al techo muy pensativa.-Oh vaya no se me ocurre nada. Quizás si les pregunto a mis hermanas podrían darme una idea y después debo buscar a Lars. Él y yo tenemos que comenzar a procrear a mas bebes y pronto. Aunque no lo siento en este lugar. Al menos que use aquella máquina-Sonrió para mirar la puerta, podía escuchar algunas voces que provenían de su familia- Es hora de conocer en persona a toda mi hermosa y única familia- Mostro una linda sonrisa para salir por la puerta. Los Unloud debían estar unidos y debían marcar una nueva era sobre el planeta.

Miro por última vez la cama donde solía estar su madre, puso un rostro de tristeza y una pequeña lágrima cayo pos su ojo plateado.-Disculpa madre, pero debí hacerlo, aun así tu tiempo ya paso. Hay que dar un nuevo paso para nuestra raza y tú eras del tiempo pasado. Igual que mis tías.-La mujer cerró la puerta. La habitación fue alumbrada por una luz azul, mostrando a un niño de cabello blanco y camisa anaranjada.

-Perdona Lily, pero debía traerla hasta aquí. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien-El Lincoln de azul miro hacia la puerta- Una nueva etapa de la Tierra-23335 estará marcada por todas estas mujeres.-Sonrió para luego mirar la cama- Las cosas mejoraran, tu muerte no será en vano. Gracias a ti. Lisa estaría feliz por los resultados- El chico desapareció dejando a oscuras la habitación.

* * *

En sala de la casa Loud se encontraba la familia reunida, mirando con desaprobación al único niño de la casa. Lynn estaba siendo tratada por la genio de la casa, mientras las demás miraban con enojo a Lincoln.

-A ver hijo ¿Por qué golpeaste a tu hermana mayor?-Lynn Sr, miraba al chico con seriedad, pero este seguía sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Y una mirada seria.- ¿No piensas hablar? Entonces tendremos que castigarte toda la semana, así que discúlpate con Lynn ahora-

-No lo entiendo, esto se siente familiar, pero ustedes no son mis verdaderos padres. No los que conozco y amo-Lincoln hablo ganándose una mirada de confusión de todos- Si, no me creo que sean los verdaderos. Son copias baratas que seguro en cualquier momento se convertirán en monstruos escupe sangre-

-¿Ahora qué te pasa Lincoln? ¿Lucy te enseño otra vez sus dibujos de monstruos?-Pregunto Luan con curiosidad- Golpeaste a Lynn sin motivo alguno, bueno sé que te iba a golpear pero creo que exageraste-

-Para mí que se volvió loco, deberíamos encerrarlo en su cuarto hasta que se le pase-Menciono Lola mientras se miraba en el espejo.- Debe dejar de leer tantos comic, cada día le está fallando lo que tenga por cerebro-

Rita ignoro la sugerencia de su hija y se sentó al lado de su hijo. Al parecer estaba enojado por algo, no era común que golpeara a sus hermanas. Algo le pasaba. Lincoln gruño y se movió un poco al otro lado para evitar el contacto con su supuesta madre.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, hijo? No te preocupes ya todo acabo. Ayer estabas contento por el helado que te compre. ¿Por qué estás enojado?-Rita se acercó mas y lo iba a tocar, pero su hijo se alejó más de ella con un claro enojo.

Lincoln miro a su madre, ¿Un helado? Si mal no recordaba, la noche anterior a lo de Lola. Su madre le había comprado un gran helado de chocolate por sacar una buena nota en matemáticas. Miro a todos lados y se fijó en el reloj de la sala.

-¿Qué días es hoy?-Pregunto con seriedad a su familia- Díganme por favor-

-Es 13 de octubre, ¿Por qué tan atento al día Bro?-Luna lo miro confundida. Lincoln se levantó del sofá. Y miro a todos con asombro.

-¡Lola, hoy tienes un concurso de belleza! ¿Verdad?-Señalo a la niña que lo miraba confundida y algo asustada por la repentina acción de su hermano mayor.

-Si loco, te lo dije hace rato, además mamá, me dijo que tienes que acompañarme, que horror. No puedo creer lo indignante que es- Lola se cruzó de brazos, pero Lincoln la abrazo con fuerza.- ¡Ey! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Me arrugas el vestido!-Se quejó la niña pero Lincoln la movió de un lugar a otro.

-¡No puedo creerlo, viaje en el tiempo, eso explica porque estoy otra vez en el mismo día!-Lincoln estaba emocionado, mientras su familia lo miraba muy asustados.-¡Eso significa que puedo evitar todo, pero esperen un momento!-Miro a la mayor de todas. Lori se puso nerviosa- Eres Lori Unloud ¿No? Me quieres secuestrar para llevarme junto a las otra ¿No es así?-

-Ahora sí, se le zafó un tornillo a Lincoln-Lana lo miro con extraña. Pero su hermano la miro sonriente- ¿Por qué me miras así?- Lincoln la abrazo también casi que le sacaba el aire.-¡Auxilio, me va a matar!-

Ambos señores Loud miraban confundidos la actitud de su hijo.

-Desde ahora querida, no le des tanto helado a Lincoln. Parece que la azúcar se le subió hasta el cerebro-

-Lo tendré en mente cariño. Aunque sigo pensando que algo malo pasa aquí, pero no sé qué es-

Lincoln miraba con alegría todo, había regresado a donde todo comenzó. Podría cambiar el curso de la historia y salvarlos a todos. Pero noto una figura desconocida detrás de sus padres. La extraña silueta tomo del brazo a su madre y antes la vista de todos le dio una mordida en el cuello. El grito de su madre se escuchó en la sala. La mujer cayó al suelo con un enorme agujero en su cuello, mientras botaba sangre sin parar. La persona en frente de ellos, tenía su piel pálida y los ojos amarrillos y lo peor de todo era que le faltaba parte de su brazo derecho.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Rita mi amor!-Lynn Sr trato de ayudar a su esposa pero un niño de la misma condición del hombre se le lanzo encima mordiéndole en el pecho-¡AAAHHH! ¡Auxilio, me está mordiendo!-

Los niños Loud miraron con horror lo que pasaba. De la puerta de la casa varias personas con la misma apariencia de los otros entraron gruñendo y se fijaron en ellos. No tenían labios y daban fuertes gruñidos.

-Oh vaya, parecen muy enfermos, déjenme ayudarles-Leni se acercó a uno de ellos. A una mujer gorda que se acercó a ella alzando su brazo- Hola, mi nombre es Leni y quiero ayuda…. ¡AGH!-Leni fue mordía en la quijada para luego ser rodeada por un grupo de esas cosas.

-¡Son Zombis!-Grito Luna golpeando a uno con su guitarra- ¡Rápido arriba y ayuden a Lynn!- La rockera miro donde estaba su hermana, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Lynn se encontraba masticando el cuello de Lisa. Que botaba sangre de su boca en gran cantidad. Lincoln tomo a las gemelas que estaban quietas por el miedo. Miro como sus otras hermanas trataban de huir del agarre de las criaturas. Esquivo una de ellas y corrió con las gemelas sujetadas de ambos brazos.

-Lincoln, las demás estas aun allá-Lana dijo con preocupación. Lincoln pudo escuchar el grito de algunas de ellas. Esto no tenía sentido, no son plagados ¿Por qué demonios están aquí? Dio la vuelta a la casa para llegar a las escaleras, donde subió rápidamente no sin antes mirar abajo, donde podía ver a esos seres alimentándose de algunas de su hermanas-¡Tengo miedo Lincoln! ¡Tengo miedo, sácanos de aquí!-La niña lloraba sin parar. Llamando la atención de los monstruos. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a subir.

Lincoln llevo a las gemelas a la habitación de Lisa. Las dejo en la cama. Lana lo miraba asustada pero Lola tenía un rostro cansado. Le sonrió lo más que pudo para luego asegurar la puerta.

-No se preocupen las voy a salvar, se los juro, saldremos de aquí-

-¿Qué hay de los demás? Debemos bajar y ayudarlos-Lincoln negó con la cabeza. La petición de Lana era imposible de hacer. Ya sabía lo que le había pasado a su familia. Miro la puerta y escucho algunos golpes, eran esas cosas, querían entrar. Se dirigido a la ventana y pudo ver un gran caos afuera. Los autos chocaban entre sí, mientras que las personas corrían de otras, que tenían el mismo estado deteriorado.

-No entiendo, no se supone que debía pasar un apocalipsis zombi.- Esto era una maldita broma. Los zombis no existen pero todo eso cambio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si había vuelto en el tiempo al mismo momento que comenzó todo ¿Por qué de aves de plagados habían estas cosas?-¡No lo entiendo, que mierda es esta!- Golpeo con fuerza el escritorio de su hermana, había pasado otra vez. No sabía si era su verdadera familia pero tampoco pudo salvarla.-Bien Lincoln, piensa y tranquilízate, esto debe ser una clase de sueño o estés drogado. Bueno, lo primero es buscar algo con que defenderte y así podrás hacer algo útil- Giro para ver a las gemelas, por lo menos podría salvarlas, pero sintió su mundo caerse a ver la escena en frente de él.

Lola masticaba el cuello de su hermana mientras esta tenía un rostro de terror. Lincoln tembló a ver como la del vestido rosado lograba separar la cabeza de su hermana dejando salir un gran chorro de sangre, que cubrió el piso hasta llegar a sus pies. Lola dejo de comer a Lana y lo miro con esos ojos amarillos y abriendo su boca donde sus labios estaban casi desechos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede estar pasando otra vez!-Lincoln se arrodilló mientras sujetaba su cabeza. Lola zombi bajo de la cama para dirigirse hacia él, mientras gruñía- ¡¿Por qué por un demonio?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo, solo quería estar con mi familia! ¿Es mucho pedir?-Miro al techo, ignorando a la criatura que se acercaba a él. La puerta fue derrumbada dejando pasar las versiones zombificadas de los Loud.

Miro la apariencia de su familia y recordó a las Unloud de golpe y todo lo que vivió. Lola llego hacia él y lo sujeto de la cabeza para dirigir su boca a su cuello. Cerró los ojos esperando su fin, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar al borde la muerte. ¿Qué más le quedaba? Un extraño ruido se escuchó en la habitación. Dejo de sentir la mano fría de la niña y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una clase de ser metálico que brillaba de azul. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa. Este ser lanzaba un rayo hacia los zombis desintegrándolos en segundos, mientras tenía pisada la cabeza de Lola.

Este ser lo agarro de la camisa para luego con una de sus manos volar en pedazo el techo. Para luego salir volando dejando el lugar.

-Ash ¿En enserio eres tú?- El robot se detuvo para disparar otro rayo hacia la casa haciendo que explotara.- Wow, esto es nuevo-

-Fue difícil encontrarte chico, disculpa por tardar tanto, pero la armadura me tenía saltando de mundo en mundo-La armadura abrió el casco, dejando ver la cara de Ash- ¿Recuerdas los archivos que te dije? Era una guía para viajar entre mundos paralelos y cuando nos cayó el rayo de aniquilación, se activó, enviándonos por accidente a Lars, a ti y a mí a otros mundos.

Lincoln miraba la ciudad desde donde estaban, un caos completamente. Miro a Ash con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso Ash? Explícate mejor, además sostenme bien, porque me voy a caer- El hombre lo levantó y lo coloco nuevamente en su espalda. -¡Cuidado!- Un avión iba directo a ellos. Pero el avión pasó a través de ellos como si no estuvieran ahí. Lincoln pudo ver por breve momento el interior de dicho avión, donde vio a las personas huyendo de algunos zombis. El vehículo volador se estrelló en las lejanías dejando asombrado a Lincoln.

-Bien, para serte sincero, estoy igual de confundido que tú, Cuando nos golpeó ese rayo termine en mundo donde la gente estaba en la edad de piedra ¿Vedad que se escucha raro?-

-¿Y Lily? ¿Dónde está Lars? No me digas que no están contigo-Lincoln miro al hombre y este negó con la cabeza-Obviamente, siempre terminamos metidos en un problema del más allá de nuestra condición. Aunque no me extraña de las cosas estúpidas que me he estado metiendo y dime ¿Qué clase de mundo este?-

-Bueno viejo prematuro, tuviste una suerte de perro, terminaste en una realidad destinada a caer en una plaga zombi. Me gustaría darte más explicaciones, pero será mejor irnos porque vienen problemas-Ambos miraron unos misiles que venían directo a la ciudad- Los hombres y sus armas, no hay hogar como el hogar ¿No Lincoln?-

El peliblanco miraba con tristeza donde solía estar la casa de la familia Loud de esta dimensión. Una lágrima cayó por sus ojos, no sabía porque despertó en la cama de ese lugar y porque tuvo que vivir otra vez la muerte de todos. El destino lo tenía en un ciclo de muerte sin fin, ¿La existencia lo odiaba? Parecía que sí.

-Vámonos de una maldita vez, Ash. Debemos encontrar a Lars y…. Buscar un maldito y puto sentido a nuestra miserable vida-Lincoln miro los misiles que se acercaban. Rio un poco, en verdad tenían una mala suerte del diablo- ¿Qué te dije? ¡Larguémonos de aquí antes que nos penetren eso misiles por un demonio!-

-¡Lenguaje!-Dijo Ash antes de desparecer en una luz azul. Dejando a esta realidad sufrir su trágico fin.

* * *

En una habitación a oscuras se podía ver a una mujer encapuchada mirando fijamente a otra sentada en una silla. Esta mujer tenía los ojos rojos con una mueca de molestia.

-¿Tenemos un trato señorita Alice Grimes?-Menciono la mujer encapuchada.- El DPU espera su repuesta, le recuerdo que no somos muy pacientes, usted porta un virus demasiado infeccioso-

Unalice rio para luego mirarla con una gran sonrisa- Bien acepto, pero espero estar con Lincoln después de esto, no trabajo gratis. Además respeto lo que hacen, nunca creí que existiera una organización de tal magnitud, pero quiero saber un cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó la mujer mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-¿Las Unloud están muertas?-Unalice gruño a decir esa palabra.

-Las reformadas sí, pero temo decirte que hay muchas complicaciones gracias a ellas. Que tiene a la DPU con retrasos y falta de equipo-

Ambas mujeres se miraron por un buen rato, hasta que la rubia se levantó para mirar fijamente a la mujer.- Todo lo hago por Linky ¿Dónde firmo?- La mujer levanto su mano para estrecharla con la encapucha que debajo de su capucha se podía ver una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bien amigos este es el fin. Agradezco a todos que leyeran la historia. Esto continuara en "The Loud House: Ultimatum. Les aviso que tomare un tiempo de descanso para la secuela, por motivos de salud. Ando cansado y me molesta escribir, pero aun me falta "Origen de Omnitron" y actualizar mis otras historias. Saludos.**


	25. Lista de personajes

**Hola amigos, esto lo hago para explicar un poco de los personajes de mi historia. Digamos que no di muchos detalles de sus personalidades o poderes, por lo que aquí les daré sus características primordiales o por lo menos curiosidades no vistas.**

 **Comenzare con las Unloud y después con los demás.**

 **Personajes.**

 _ **Las Unloud**_ **: Estas son las hermanas de Lincoln (Menos Lily), su origen empezó en el campamento donde fueron secuestrados los Loud, donde eran obligadas a tener sexo con su hermano, al principio lloraban e incluso intentaban huir para no hacerlo más, porque estaba mal, sin embargo el virus del pecado que estaba en su sistema poco a poco les hizo perder la cordura, esto junto al suicidio de su madre con una pistola durante una orgia. Y que su padre y Lily fueran comidos por los plagados y que sus restos fueran dados para que se los comieran los integrantes sobrevivientes, las llevo a una locura más allá de lo normal.**

 **Lisa a darse cuenta que el virus las hizo igual que los otros plagados, secretamente desarrollo un súper suero que les regreso su personalidad anterior a cada una de ellas y dotándolas de poderes distintos a los demás plagados. Cada una tiene un poder especial. Aunque todas tienen el poder de volverse sombra y convertir sus manos en garras. Otro poder común en ellas es su resistencia e invulnerabilidad, su súper velocidad. Pueden dormir, comer y otras cosas normales de los humanos, pero eso queda en su criterio, ya que no es necesario para su existir. Por lo que es raro haciéndolo.**

 **En general todas son sádicas. Homicidas y ven a los otros plagados como seres inferiores. Debido a los abusos de Lincoln, desarrollaron una clase de adicción y odio hacia él. Lo odian porque creen que tiene la culpa de la muerte de su madre y por la que son monstruos. Y lo aman ya que de cierta forma le gustaba tener sexo con él. Y se volvió un ámbito que su mente no podía quitar. Esto se debía al virus del pecado que las llevo a consideran que Lincoln era el ser que más merecía sus cuerpos. Aunque no evita tener sexo con otros plagados, pero después de esto si les da la gana los mata ya que son basura para ellas.**

 **Aborrecen a los humanos, ya que igual los considera ganado. Mayormente se llenaban de orgullo que eran inmortales, se veían como diosas en pocas palabras. Sus objetivos eran ser las únicas regentes de lo que quedaba de su mundo, por esa razón exterminaban a los humanos sobrevivientes y de poco a poco creaban su reino, pero con la muerte de su Lincoln las hizo cambiar de objetivo, y Unlisa creo una máquina para viajar a otra dimensiones para buscar a otro Lincoln.**

 _ **Unlori:**_ **Preserva su personalidad de ser la mayor y la que cuida a todos. Cuando era violada por Lincoln su mente se quebró llevándola a creer que lo hacía con Bobby, Era la única que tenía sexo de una manera decente con él. Ella y Unleni en si se satisfacían mutuamente. Posee el poder de absorber la energía vital de cualquier ser viviente hasta dejarlo como polvo, y gracias a esto se vuelve más poderosa. Cuando buscaron a Bobby y verlo abusando de Ronnie, le rompió el corazón. Tenía la esperanza de tenerlo a su lado pero no fue así. Desde entonces lo odia y contribuyo para hacer que Clyde se les uniera ofreciéndole lo que más quería. A ella.**

 _ **Unleni:**_ **Fue la que más le afecto el cambio de su hermano, a ser violada por él. Perdió la capacidad de hablar o sencillamente su forma de ser. Se volvió como una muñeca sin mente que Lincoln movía de un lugar a otro. Cuando no era abusada por Lincoln, buscaba a alguien más para complacer sus exigencias provocadas por el virus. Mayormente Unlori. Puede volar gracias a unas alas de mariposa que le crecen de su espalda, siendo este su poder especial. Pero a enojarse se vuelven puntiagudas y con pequeños huecos como de una polilla.**

 **Conserva su personalidad distraída y tonta, pero esta vez, no sería bueno burlarse de ella, ya que pierde el control fácilmente. En sí, aun quiere a Lincoln, y cometía los asesinatos por presión de sus hermanas.**

 _ **Unluna:**_ **A tener sexo con su hermano, cantaba canciones para estimular el acto. Tiene el poder de crear fuego negro de su cuerpo, y con su guitarra hacha crea tremendos ataques con esto. Igual que Unlori contribuyo a que Tabby se les uniera. Le gusta que sus presas corran, para poder cazarlas. En especial a los hombres, a las mujeres las trata como basura, pero es el caso de las plagadas, a las normales les gusta violarlas si son vírgenes y a las que no, bueno, lo hace también pero las quema poco a poco mientras lo hace.**

 _ **Unluan:**_ **Contaba chistes durante el abuso de su hermano, desarrollo dos personalidades, una sensata y otra cruel. Ambas personalidades pelean constantemente, esto se nota cuando inclina su cabeza a ambos lados. A la derecha es la buena y a la izquierda es la mala. Tiene unas garras de metal hechas por Unlana. Dependiendo de sus chistes hace su asesinato, si sus presas no se ríen las mata en el acto, si se ríen las dejaba vivir, pero las va torturando mientras cuenta más chistes hasta que no puedan más. Su poder especial, es la capacidad de alterar la capacidad de la vista. Si se le ve a los ojos cuando activa su poder. Permite controlar el equilibrio de la persona. Es decir. Puede hacer creer que el suelo se mueve locamente, incluso pensar que rascacielos se tuerce directo hacia ti.**

 _ **Unlynn:**_ **Golpeaba a Lincoln durante el abuso. Es la más incontrolable de todas, su poder es la Ira, cuando más se enoja más poderosa se vuelve. Esto la lleva perder la razón, llevándola atacar a sus aliados. Tiene un bate con clavos en la punta. Sus pechos son enormes, pero no le gusta, ya que afectan su agilidad. De todas era la que más golpeaba a Lincoln durante su estadía en donde lo tenían, rompiéndole los huesos, llevando que Unlana lo sanara constantemente. Ella odia a Lincoln más que todas, aunque a veces lloraba cuando lo golpeaba.**

 _ **Unlucy:**_ **Perdió su personalidad gótica y se volvió una mujer muy "Amable y risueña" Pero en su interior es la peor de todas, esto se debe a sus conocimientos del más allá cuando era gótica. Antes que la familia fuera secuestrada, o que pasaran todo el desastre, su hermano le hizo la promesa que las cuidaría, sin embargo a volverse loco el peliblanco. Sintió una gran ira hacia él, por no cumplir su promesa. Su nueva personalidad, le hace sencillo ganarse a las personas. Su poder especial, es manipular las sombras de los demás. Volviéndolas sólidas, y puede convertir a cualquiera en un plagado y hacerlo su esclavo, y les coloca un sello que le da la capacidad de matarlo o hacerlo sufrir si no obedece.**

 _ **Unlola:**_ **En pocas palabras es la más perra, entre las perras. En si su apodo es "La Demonio de Rojo" Su poder especial, es gracias a su belleza, todo plagado hombre cae bajo su control. Es decir su poder es la Seducción. Era la que más orgullo le daba ser inmortal. Cuando estaba en el campamento iba a ser abusada por unos plagados pero Lana se metió, sin embargo a verla matar, le gano repudio. Tratándola como un monstruo, aunque ella lo es también, esto la llevo a tratarla como una idiota poca cosa, y aún más cuando Unlana perdió la capacidad de asesina.**

 **Ella y Unbobby han tenido algo parecido a una relación, pero lo ve como un idiota más.**

 _ **Unlana:**_ **Es la única que se ha arrepentido de lo que ha hecho y convertido. Era la única que de cierta forma aun quería a su hermano de una manera medio rara, ya que igual a las otras tenía su adicción debido al virus. Su poder especial es el rastreo, la habilidad de sentir las presencias de las personas por su olor, y también de domesticar algunos animales, esto no es un poder especial pero si es útil. Cuando estaban en el campamento asesino frente a Lola a unos plagados que intentaban violarla, y ese momento también la beso en la boca, pero Lola la parto y desde entonces la trata como un enferma.**

 **Esto fue completamente injusto para ella, ya que en ese mismo instante se arrepintió pero después ocurrieron los abusos y el suicidio de su madre. Donde sus hermanas enloquecieron. Ella ve a Lincoln como su amor especial y cuando era atormentado, ella lo aliviaba si eso significaba darle cuerpo. Ella al final lo asesino.**

 **Su relación con las demás se volvió duro, todas la veían como la oveja negra del grupo, en especial Lola, que constantemente la maltrataba de todas formas y era abusada por Unbobby, pero debajo de esa piel, Unlana oculta un rencor que tarde o temprano explotaría contra sus hermanas, en sí, trata de mantener sus instintos asesinos ocultos.**

 _ **Unlisa:**_ **Responsable de la creación del virus del pecado, ella se había inspirado en un comic de Lincoln donde había súper humanos con poderes originados por un gen. Esto la llevo en crear su propio gen para evolucionar a la humanidad, pero cometió un mal cálculo que la llevo a crear de aves un beneficio para la humanidad, una maldición, a detonar las bombas trato de mantener a su familia adentro de la casa pero la llamada de Clyde sobre un lugar seguro lo arruino todo. Cuando era obligada a tener sexo con Lincoln, lo acepto sin vacilar, aunque no esperaba que le doliera mucho. Igual que las demás el virus la enloqueció, pero gracias a su gran mente pudo mantenerse cuerda lo necesario para crear un suero que les permitía volver a pensar normalmente pero con modificaciones echa por ella.**

 **Aunque en el interior se ve como un fracaso, por lo que la lleva a idear un plan para exterminar a todas, ella sabía que Unlana materia a Lincoln tarde o temprano, así que a ya estar muerto, convenció a todas a viajar al pasado, pero no la de su dimensión sino otra. Su idea original era remplazar a las contrapartes de esa dimensión y comenzar de nuevo, pero gracias a Liby, secretamente el virus se esparció, creando una copia de su mundo destruido. Su poder especial es el control de las maquinas psíquicamente. Y tiene un brazo robótico que ella misma hizo, debido que su brazo original lo perdió cuando un plagado mordió parte de él y sin la capacidad de generarse no pudo salvarlo. Ella de cierta forma no culpa a Lincoln de lo que paso, pero su mente se tambalea entre la locura y la razón, por lo que no sabe de quién es la culpa o no.**

 _ **Unlily:**_ **Fue devorada junto a su padre por unos plagados cuando su padre trato de razonar con ellos para que los soltaran, después sus restos fueron dado a los demás para comérselos. Después lo que quedo fue echado en el desierto, pero debido al virus, se fue regenerando, el virus mejoro su cerebro dándole una mayor capacidad de análisis. Vago por el desierto hasta los quince donde por fin había encontrado a sus hermanas. Pero a ver lo que hacían decidió no hacerlo. Su poder es de sentir la energía vital de las personas, y este poder la llevo a sus sobrinas.**

 **Es muy infantil, pero desea tener hijos propios pero en su mundo no quedan hombres cuerdos. Le gusta ser una heroína, pero sus poderes no son tan estables como los de sus hermanas, ya que ella no tiene el suero. Si las usa por mucho tiempo su cuerpo se desgasta.**

 _ **Unbobby:**_ **Fue rescatado por las Unloud poco después de transformarse, por petición de Unlori, pero se había vuelto un idiota abusador que a darle el suero se volvió un arrogante que constantemente abusada de todas ellas. En especial de las gemelas. Odia a Lincoln por tener a su hermanas vueltas locas, ya que el no pudo tener a su hermana con vida.**

 **Su poder especial en lanzar un aliento acido.**

 _ **Unalice:**_ **Ella conoció a Lincoln meses antes del accidente. Secretamente formaron una relación movida por la curiosidad de sus cuerpos, por lo que fue la primera mujer en estar con él. A ocurrir todo, su padre la llevo al refugio, donde fue entrenada por él. A pasar los años debido a la salud de su padre, se volvió la líder de la Montaña, y formo su propio equipo, conformado por Clyde, Haiku, Tabby,y Chunk.**

 **Unlola y ella, tienen una gran rivalidad, pelearon muchas veces, pero al final Alice se rindió debido a que la resistencia iba derrumbándose. Y cuando cayó muchos la siguieron, uniéndose a las Unloud. Para después entregarle los códigos de seguridad de la montaña, para acabar con los últimos humanos que existían. Fue recompensada teniendo un momento con Lincoln.**

 _ **Unhaiku:**_ **Clyde le aviso del refugio y fueron juntos hasta allá. Ella estaba celosa de Alice, ya que se la pasaba con Lincoln. Durante años estuvo en depresión y trato de suicidarse varias veces, pero Clyde lo evitaba. Cuando la resistencia cayo, Unlucy la volvió una de sus esclavos. Su poder especial es abrir portales a un lugar que desee.**

 _ **Unclyde**_ **: Cuando le notificaron que los Loud nunca llegarían, se entrenó durante años, con el tiempo perdió su cabello pero sus músculos crecieron, tomo enserio todo el asunto de sobrevivir, y se volvió un líder nato para los demás, sentía algo por Haiku pero eso solo fue pasajero. A caer la resistencia, se unió a las Unloud donde Unlori le recompenso de la manera que quería. Su poder especial en de escalar las paredes como araña.**

 _ **Untabby:**_ **Ella y Chunk tuvieron suerte de ser encontrados por un grupo de militares en otra parte del desierto, estos militares eran parte de un grupo de búsqueda como los que acogieron a los Loud, pero la diferencia es que la infección no se propago como el otro, en la Montaña formo un gran amistad con Alice, y debido a la muerte de sus padres la tomo como una hermana. Poco después a enterarse de la desaparición de los Loud, trato de ayudar en su búsqueda pero no sirvió de nada.**

 **Ella estaba enamorada de Lincoln y admiraba mucho a Alice, pero a caer la resistencia y enterarse de lo que ambos hicieron, la comenzo a odiar. Su poder especial en un súper grito.**

 _ **Unchunk:**_ **Trato de ayudar todo lo posible a las personas de la Montaña, pero igual que todo el escuadrón, se rindió y unió a las Unloud, de cierta forma le alegro reunirse con Luna, pero su relación paso de amistad de ser como una mascota, ya que la Unloud lo obligaba hacer cosas como un perro. Sin embargo no le importaba. Su poder especial es de convertirse en una clase de ser verde, como si fuera un duende.**

 _ **Lars Loud:**_ **Nació a partir de la fusión de varios fetos debido a una orgia que tuvieron sus madres y padre. Creció rodeado de muchas hermanas, compartiendo eso con su padre de crecer rodeado de mujeres, pero desde que llego a un tamaño decente, sus hermanas desde las pequeñas hasta las adultas le ofrecían su cuerpo. Esto llevo a escarpar de ellas constantemente.**

 **Le gusta los comic y videos juego, no le gusta pelear, pero si debe hacerlo no lo duda. Su poder especial es literalmente todos los poderes de sus madre y otros que el mismo desarrollo gracias a varios comic que vio. Lars es lo que esperaba Lisa de su experimento, un ser supremo, podría fácilmente manotear a todas sus madres si hubiera querido. No odia a su padre, de lo contario lo quiere mucho.**

 _ **Liby Loud:**_ **En pocas palabras un parasito que creció dentro de Lincoln debido al virus. Ve a Lincoln como su padre y a Lucy como su madre, odia profundamente a todas las Unloud, su deseo en derrotarlas y absorber sus poderes, en esto hay dos razones, la primera porque se quiere vengar de ellas de lo que hicieron con su Lincoln y dos, porque simplemente está loca.**

 **Tomo el cuerpo de un plagado para burlar a las Unloud y llegar al otro mundo, donde busco a Ronnie Anne para tomarla como su cuerpo temporal y comiéndosela poco a poco. Provocando que la Santiago cayera en su influencia, hasta que Liby gano el suficiente poder para no necesitarla más.**

 **El objetivo de Liby en tener a otro Lincoln, ya que igual que sea fuerte, lo necesita para vivir, podría decirse que sufre lo mismo que las Unloud.**

 _ **Bien estos fueron los fenómenos, ahora vamos cono los héroes comunes.**_

 _ **Ash J. Williams:**_ **Vago por todo el país buscando un trabajo fijo, pero en todos lo botaban por su personalidad. En Royal Woods consiguió trabajo en la tienda de comic que frecuenta Lincoln. Adopto vengarse de Unlucy por destrozarle la mano. Su personalidad es demasiado fastidiosa. Su poder especial en sí, es gracias a la mano pero sabe pelear.**

 _ **Barbará Summer:**_ **Es una teniente del ejército, tiene un hermano menor de la misma edad de Lincoln y una hermana adoptiva, llamada Ángela, aunque se vea ruda y muy masculina, en realidad es muy cariñosa y femenina. Le gusta usar vestidos cuando no está en servicio y dejarse el cabello largo, de niña quería participar en certámenes de bellezas, pero su padre la impulso en los trabajos militares. Ha tenido mala suerte con los hombres, y lleva una relación de rivalidad y amistad con Ángela. Ya que las dos querían orgullecer a su padre.**

 **Le gusta el pollo frito y el helado. Y una gran peleadora en varios estilos. Al final se enamoró de Lincoln. En la realidad de las Unloud, falleció en servicio durante una batalla para contener a los infectados en el brote inicial.**

 _ **Mariposa:**_ **Es la versión alterna de la mujer de rojo que desato a Lincoln en la noche de la purga. En esta realidad es una teniente igual que Barbará. Pero era más respetada que ella. Es una pedófila sin remedio, se la pasa jugando con niños en los parques, tiende a ser tímida para ganarse a la gente, cuando encuentra a un niño que le gusta, trata de varias maneras en llevarlo a cama. Sin importar que. Y cuando lo obtiene lo olvida ya que no los considera puros.**

 _ **Rebecca:**_ **Es la amiga de Mariposa, ella odia a Barbará, ya que el hombre que le gustaba estaba enamorado de ella. No le gustan las cosas que hace Mariposa, pero no hace nada al respecto. A simple vista es muy intimidante, pero en realidad es una cobarde que le gusta estar cerca de otro para sentirse segura.**

 _ **Luke Loud:**_ **Su origen es el mismo que la historia original, pero después se fue a estudiar a otro estado para convertirse en abogado. En la realidad de las Unloud el nunca existió. Ya que Rita lo perdió cuando estaba en la barriga. Esto se debió que el feto tuvo complicaciones. En ese caso los señores Loud nunca les contaron a sus hijos.**

 _ **Paul Siderakis:**_ **Es el mismo de la historia original, es novio de Luna Loud, y conserva las lesiones que obtuvo por el accidente. Igual que Luke no existió en la vida de los Loud, pero se debe a que en la otra realidad su relación anterior si dio frutos y se fue del país.**

 _ **Rex Grimes:**_ **Padre de Alice y general del ejército, ama mucho a su esposa e hija, a esta última le enseño a defenderse desde muy pequeña, es mu sobreprotector con ella. Aunque sabe pelear, tiene varias lesiones que lo limitan. No le gusta que ningún chico se le acerque a Alice. Pero es un buen hombre que le gusta decir chistes y hacer amigos.**

 **En la realidad de las Unloud, fue el líder de la Montaña hasta que se lo dio a Alice. Fue asesinado por ella después que se convirtiera en un monstruo.**

 _ **Esto es todo, creo que faltan otros, pero veré que hago, pronto actualizare "Origen de Omnitron" si es que mi internet no falla, así que no lo esperan tanto Ja Ja.**_


End file.
